The Saga of the Chosen One
by TVfan
Summary: Alternate Star Wars saga, beginning during Revenge of the Sith. Chapter 33. Palpatine is gone, and now the characters deal with the immediate aftermath of the Rebel victory at Endor.
1. Chapter 1

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 1

By TVfan

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Anakin sat alone in the Jedi Temple's council chambers, his head in his hands. The other full fledged jedi had left the temple for either personal matters or matters that related to the war. Most of the Masters were involved in some measure of activity in dealing with the Clone Wars, which had been ravaging the galaxy. Obi-Wan was of on Utapau, presumably hunting the Confederacy's last real general. Yoda was on Kashyyk dealing with the droid invasion of the planet, and Master Windu had taken a group of Jedi to Palpatine's office, to arrest the Chancellor.

Arresting the Chancellor. Anakin knew this had to be strange to anyone on the outside that the Jedi, the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic were going to arrest the leader of the Republic. But, Anakin knew that anyone on the outside would not know that Palpatine was really a Sith Lord, trying to conquer the galaxy. These facts should have been at the front of Anakin Skywalker's mind, but they weren't. His thoughts dwelled on his wife and their unborn child and what Palpatine had promised him. Palpatine's words echoed over and over in his mind.

"You have great wisdom," Palpatine had told him, "Anakin, I want you to meditate on my proposal to know the power of the Dark Side. The power to save Padme."

"I won't let you die, Padme" Anakin said weakly into his hands, fear etching his voice.

Then in a moment, he raised his head with much more anger visible and growled, "I WON'T!"

As Anakin got up to leave the Jedi Temple a disembodied voice spoke out to him before he even reached the door.

"Then stop helping Palpatine," the voice warned.

Anakin stopped immediately. His anger and fear washed away by curiosity.

"Who's there?" Anakin asked.

"An old friend," the voice said.

Anakin rushed his hands to his lightsaber, but did not ignite the blade.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded, "Show yourself!"

"Very well," the voice answered.

Anakin's eyes widened as spectrum image of a man slowly appeared in the middle of the council chambers. He was nearly transparent, and mostly appeared to have a rather blue glow to him. He looked very much like Obi-Wan, but his hair was obviously longer.

"You!" Anakin exclaimed, dropping his lightsaber.

"Yes, me," the spectrum image of Qui-Gon Jinn answered, "How are you, Anakin?"

"But you're dead!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded.

"How are you here?" Anakin asked, "And alive?"

"Actually, I'm still dead," Qui-Gon corrected, "But my spirit, my soul if you will, has become one with the force. Apparently it allows me to communicate with those who are still alive."

"Why are you here?" Anakin asked, "If you were coming back, wouldn't you go to Obi-Wan? He was your apprentice before I was his."

"He was," Qui-Gon nodded, "But Obi-Wan doesn't need me at the moment. You do."

"What do you mean?" Anakin demanded, some of his anger beginning to return.

"What were you thinking of, before I arrived?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Don't change the subject," Anakin growled, "Why do I need your help?"

"Because you're falling to the Dark Side," Qui-Gon said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Anakin roared.

"Your own reaction shows it," Qui-Gon replied, "If it weren't the case, you wouldn't have yelled and you wouldn't be preparing to activate your lightsaber. Remember, Anakin, I'm already dead."

Anakin looked down and saw that his fingers were hovering directly over the buttons that would switch on his lightsaber's blade. Sighing he hung his weapon back on its belt.

"What do you mean I'm falling to the Dark Side?" Anakin asked in a demanding voice, "I can't be falling to the Dark Side. I killed Count Dooku to save the Republic."

"Yes, but it is more recent events that are prompting your fall," Qui-Gon answered, "What were you thinking of before I appeared?"

"Padme, sir," Anakin answered.

"Palpatine has promised to save her for you, hasn't he?" Qui-Gon asked.

"How do you…?" Anakin gasped.

"Remember, I'm one with the force," Qui-Gon sighed and was quiet for a moment and then spoke again, "Anakin, I'm not going to judge you for what you have done with Padme. Privately I think Order has been wrong to forbid a union such as yours. May I ask why Palpatine has been promising to save her?"

Anakin stood dumbfounded at all of this. He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"I've been having visions," Anakin said, "Visions of her dying in childbirth."

"Have you told Palpatine this?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I never even told him that we were married," Anakin answered, "We had to keep this quiet from everyone because of the Order's rules."

Qui-Gon's image nodded before continuing, "Then how is it that Palpatine knows that she's in danger? He's only a politician."

"He's more then a mere politician," Anakin answered, "He's a Dark Lord. The Master of the Apprentice that killed you, Master Qui-Gon."

"So why do you believe he will save her?" Qui-Gon answered, "You just said he was a Dark Lord, after all."

"I don't know," Anakin said weakly, not sure about what was going on, "I guess because he was the only one that seemed to offer a solution."

"That comes from the fact that Dark Side users are much more willing to use the force for their own ends," Qui-Gon explained, "He likely invaded your mind many times while you were in meetings with him, but hid his attempts so well that you didn't even know you were being probed."

"Why?" Anakin asked weakly, "Why is he doing this?"

"The facts are simple," Qui-Gon answered, "You are a jedi on the very edge of the Dark Side and probably at odds with the rest of Council, and you are powerful. This makes you an easy target for Palpatine to try and lure you to the Dark Side. He doesn't have to work to do it. As for why he's making the attempt to lure you in now is much more obvious. You killed his apprentice. He needs a new one."

"He wants me to replace Dooku?" Anakin asked.

"That can be the only explanation," Qui-Gon answered.

"He's betrayed us all!" Anakin growled angrily.

"Be mindful!" Qui-Gon warned, "Killing him in anger will only take you further down the dark path. If you kill him at all, you must not do it with hatred in your heart."

Realization of various facts suddenly came to Anakin's mind as he eyed Qui-Gon's image.

"Master Windu and other members of the council have gone to arrest him!" Anakin exclaimed, "I've got to help him."

"Of course," Qui-Gon nodded.

Anakin turned and walked toward the doors to the council chambers. As he reached them, he turned to look back at the image of Qui-Gon.

"Why are doing this?" Anakin asked.

"Because you are the chosen one," Qui-Gon answered as his image faded from view.

**Galactic Senate Building, Palpatine's Office**

By the time Anakin could get to Palpatine's office, he could see that he was too late. He found the three Jedi Masters that accompanied Master Windu dead on the floor of the Chancellor's office. He also saw in horror as Palpatine used the Dark Side of the force to throw Master Windu threw his office window.

"I'm too late," Anakin breathed weakly as he began walking forward.

Palpatine turned to see that Anakin had returned to his office.

"Ah!" Palpatine smiled, "Anakin, welcome back."

"Chancellor, what have you done?" Anakin asked as he looked out the shattered window to try and see where Master Windu's body landed.

"Only what is my destiny," Palpatine answered firmly, "You saw, they're traitors to the Republic. They would have betrayed you as they betrayed me if I hadn't killed them. I need you help me restore order to the Republic."

Anakin in a swift motion activated his lightsaber and pointed the point of his sky-blue blade at Palpatine's throat.

"You're the only traitor here, Palpatine," Anakin growled, "You've done everything possible to deceive the Jedi, my family, the Republic, everyone! You don't deserve to live."

Palpatine only smiled.

"Your anger makes you powerful," Palpatine said, "But I am not your enemy. It is the Republic. It is the Jedi. Think of it, they are corrupt and evil at their heart. How else can you explain my rise to power?"

"You deceived us and hid your true nature," Anakin growled.

"Think about Padme!" Palpatine said, "I can save her if you become my apprentice."

"You're probably the reason she's in danger," Anakin growled as he took a step forward, Palpatine taking a step back to avoid being stabbed in the neck by Anakin's lightsaber.

"Then join me, and she will be spared," Palpatine offered.

"If I stop your evil then you can't endanger her again," Anakin said firmly.

Palpatine scowled, realizing that something had happened that had changed the path in which the force was flowing. He was certain half an hour ago that Anakin would turn and turn easily. Something had changed that, and the young Jedi before him was quite determined to kill him.

"Very well," Palpatine growled back, "If you will turn, then you will be destroyed!"

Before Anakin could do anything to stop him, Palpatine summoned his Force Lightning and used it to throw Anakin out the shattered window that he had earlier shoved Master Windu through. Anakin quickly found himself looking some fifty stories down at the concrete ground coming up fast. His fall was broken, however, when he landed hard on the roof a Republic gunship on a patrol through the capitol area. After landing, Anakin rolled slightly and fell over the side, and would have fallen the rest of the way, if not for a clone trooper grabbing him by the back of his robes.

"You okay, Jedi?" the clone trooper asked.

Anakin looked up, dazed, do see the white and black helmet of his rescuer.

"You okay, Jedi?" the clone trooper asked again.

"Yes," Anakin managed to answer, "I'm fine."

"Need a lift somewhere?" the clone trooper asked.

Anakin's thoughts immediately turned to Padme again. He couldn't save the Jedi Masters. He couldn't stop the Chancellor, and because he didn't turn, Palpatine was sure to do something to Padme now.

"Yes," Anakin answered finally.

From his office window, Palpatine scowled angrily. He had picked that boy to be his future apprentice when he was still just a youngster, and he turned him down. Now, Anakin Skywalker would be the single greatest threat to his future reign. Thankfully, however, Palpatine was prepared for everything. After watching the gunship disappear from view he turned and walked to his desk. He quickly pressed two buttons. One, would call for his aides and for clone troopers to clean up the mess from his battle with the Jedi Masters. The other opened a secret platform near the Chancellor's pavilion that stood in the center of his office. The platform rose to reveal a single cloning chamber, the figure inside hidden from view.

"Skywalker will fall before you for his treachery to betray me," Palpatine said to the chamber, "For betraying the Republic!"

Palpatine then quietly pressed a button on the side of the chamber, opening it and releasing the figure inside.

"Since he did not join, he will feel the full wrath of the Dark Side!" Palpatine announced.

The figure inside the chamber, naked, stepped out of the chamber and knelt before Palpatine.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" the figure asked.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine addressed the figure, "You are to dress yourself and prepare for the end of the Republic. You will go to the Jedi Temple. Do what must be done. SHOW NO MERCY!"

"Yes, my Lord," the kneeling figure of Lord Vader answered.

Lord Vader then walked calmly out of Palpatine's office into a different room. At the same time, several of Palpatine's aides and a few clone troopers entered.

"What has happened here, Chancellor?" Palpatine's chief aide Mas Amedda questioned.

A few of the other aides looked at the damage to Palpatine's office and the dead bodies of the jedi with looks of shock and horror.

"There has been a rebellion against the Republic," Palpatine answered calmly, "Jedi Master Mace Windu, these three, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker attempted to assassinate me."

"Thank goodness they've all been killed," Mas Amedda said quickly, "The Republic would be lost without you."

"Yes," Palpatine smiled, "Lost. Unfortunately, Skywalker still lives. Amedda, I want you to prepare a call for an emergency Senate meeting. It is time the Jedi Order ceased to exist."

**Republic Gunship, in route to Anakin and Padme's apartment**

"Sergeant, you serve the Republic, correct?" Anakin asked carefully.

"Yes," the clone trooper that rescued him said, "Why do you ask, sir?"

Anakin reached into his pocket and found a holo-projector. Using the force to program the device he produced an image of how he saw Palpatine in his office.

"Can you tell me who this is?" Anakin asked.

The clone trooper looked at the image carefully before answering, "That is the Lord and leader of the Republic."

"Your chief function is to obey the laws and government of the Republic?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, sir," the clone trooper asked.

"Good," Anakin said firmly, "Then you are not to listen obey to this figure."

Anakin held out the holo-projector showing Palpatine's image.

"He is a Dark Lord of the Sith attempting to destroy the Republic," Anakin finished.

"Are you alright, sir?" the clone trooper questioned, "The Lord and Leader of the Republic is not a Sith, whatever that is."

"He has deceived you, sergeant," Anakin answered and then addressed the rest of the clone troopers around him, "He has deceived all of us. Yes he is the Chancellor of the Republic, but his goals are to destroy the Republic from within. He doesn't believe in the Republic and once the Clone Wars are over, he intends to destroy the Republic."

The clone troopers stood in silence as Anakin finished. The lone jedi stood nervous amongst them, unsure as to how they would react.

"You propose to save the Republic?" a clone trooper asked.

"I intend to try," Anakin answered.

"And what part does the Senator from Naboo play in this affair?" another clone trooper asked.

"She is very important to me and is likely to be among Palpatine's chief targets," Anakin answered.

It was at this moment that the gunship pulled up and docked at the veranda to his the apartment that Anakin shared with Padme. Anakin slowly walked up to the pilot.

"Wait here," Anakin ordered, "If Palpatine contacts you in any way, ignore him."

"Yes, sir," the clone pilot answered.

Anakin then departed the gunship and began to walk into his apartment.

Inside the building, C-3PO had contacted a nervous looking Padme as she stood standing at a window looking at the Jedi Temple.

"My lady, a Republic Gunship has docked on the veranda," C-3PO announced, "Anakin has departed from it."

"Anakin?" Padme asked, "Why would he arrive in a gunship?"

"Because it was the only thing I could catch," Anakin answered as he entered the room.

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed, moving to hug her husband, "Something bad is happening. Don't ask me how I know, I just know something bad is happening."

Anakin looked down, ashamed and nervous about what he had to say.

"Something bad has happened," Anakin corrected, "Palpatine is beginning to take over the Republic."

"What?" Padme asked, "He can't. The war is nearly over, and he's promised to step down once it's over."

"I doubt it," Anakin sighed, "He's a Sith, Padme. He won't step down, and he wants to rule."

"Sith?" Padme asked.

"I saw him kill Master Windu," Anakin answered, "He tried to kill me, and I fear he will kill you when he learns I've survived."

"I can't believe this," Padme said weakly, "What are you going to do?"

"I need to protect you, first," Anakin said firmly, "I need to get you to the Jedi Temple. That's the safest place I can think of."

"Anakin, what's a Sith?" Padme asked as she began to follow Anakin back toward the veranda, "I thought you killed Count Dooku and ended the Sith threat."

"The Sith are a powerful order that uses the Dark Side of the Force," Anakin answered quickly, "They have opposed the Jedi Order almost as long as there as been a Jedi Order. The two sides are mortal enemies. And Palpatine is the Sith Master that we've been looking for ever since Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul on Naboo."

"Master?" Padme asked.

"The Sith are always partnered in twos," Anakin said quickly, "Both Darth Maul and Count Dooku were only apprentices."

Padme was quiet for a moment. As they came out to the veranda, she saw the Republic gunship still sitting there. Suddenly a worried thought came to mind.

"Anakin, if the Sith and the Jedi are mortal enemies, wouldn't the Temple be the first place Palpatine attacks?" Padme asked.

Anakin paled visibly.

"Oh no!" Anakin exclaimed and ran into the gunship, leaving Padme and C-3PO to shuffle in behind him, "I hadn't even thought of that. Most of the Jedi have left the temple, but the younglings are still there. He might try to kill the younglings."

Once Padme and C-3PO were onboard, Anakin moved to the pilot.

"We need to get to the Jedi Temple, immediately," Anakin ordered.

"Yes sir," the pilot answered.

"Don't worry, Anakin," Padme encouraged, "Everything will be fine."

"Maybe," Anakin sighed, "If the temple has a transport that can get us and all the younglings off Coruscant."

**Jedi** **Temple**

Anakin got every clone trooper out of the gunship as soon as they landed in the Jedi Temple's hanger.

"Sergeant, I want you to jam and lock all entrances to the temple," Anakin ordered, "I don't want ANYONE to get in, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," the clone trooper answered.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked as she and C-3PO followed Anakin as he rushed about the hanger.

"We're about to under take a full fledged evacuation," Anakin sighed, "We just need to find a transport that will work."

"Sir, that ship is functional," Threepio said, pointing to a ship nearby.

"It's not space functional," Anakin answered, "Find Artoo, we're going to need him."

"Yes, sir," Threepio answered and began shuffling away.

Padme looked around the hanger before she spotted a small freighter. She didn't know how many younglings there were in the temple, but the freighter was the largest craft in the hanger. At least the largest that would be able to go in outer space.

"What about that?" Padme asked, pointing.

Anakin turned and looked at it.

"It might work if we packed everyone in like sardines and didn't let anyone move," Anakin sighed, "And that would be including us and the clones that are with us."

"It's the best we can do," Padme said, "I don't see anything larger that can make it into outer space."

The clone trooper sergeant then returned as Anakin and Padme were debating the issue.

"All exits are shut, sir," the clone trooper reported, "The hanger exit doors have been locked, but can be opened by the remote exit inside the hanger, sir."

"Good," Anakin commented.

"What are your orders, sir?" the clone trooper asked.

"Get your men to bring as many younglings as you can here," Anakin ordered, "We need to get them out of the Temple."

"Yes, sir," the clone trooper answered.

Before the sergeant could leave however, another clone trooper came running up to them.

"Sir, madam, reconnaissance sensors indicate an entire regiment of clone troopers and a single dark figure are maneuvering overland through Coruscant's streets," the trooper reported, "They are headed in this direction."

"Tell your men to remove their helmets," Anakin ordered, "That way the younglings will be able to tell you apart from the others. Now everyone MOVE!"

Padme began to follow when Anakin stopped her.

"No, Padme," Anakin cautioned, "I want you to remain here, preferably in the ship. Threepio and Artoo will join you. You'll be safer there. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

**Utapau**

"You dropped this, sir," Commander Cody said as he handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber.

"Thank you, Commander," Obi-Wan said back to the clone commander.

"Don't drop it again, General," Commander Cody answered.

"I won't," Obi-Wan laughed, "Come on, there's more droids to get. We need to stop them from escaping."

"Of course, sir," Commander Cody answered.

Obi-Wan then turned his boga to go after a unit of droids that was retreating toward a different sink hole area. Commander Cody was about to follow when a holo-communicator buzzed inside the clone commander's belt pouch.

"Yes, my Lord," Commander Cody answered as he activated the communicator.

"Execute Order Sixty-Six," the holo image of Palpatine commanded.

"It will be done, my Lord," Commander Cody answered.

Cody then turned to the to other clones who nodded and began firing on Obi-Wan and his boga. Obi-Wan began blocking the shots almost immediately with his lightsaber, but a few shots hit his boga and a powerful laser blast from a Juggernaut Turbo Tank knocked the boga and its jedi rider down into another sink hole pit. The clones fired after Obi-Wan as he leaped free of his boga and dove into the pool of water at the bottom of the sink hole.

**Mygeeto**

Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stood no chance as his clone troopers fired on him. He was leading his troopers in an attack on the droid fortifications when the clone troopers began firing on him. Trapped between droid and clone fire, the Jedi Master was quickly cut down.

**Felicia**

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was shot quickly by her clone troopers as they were hunting droids through a heavily forested region of the planet. Unprepared for such an attack, the feminine jedi was quickly cut down.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

The hooded figure of Darth Vader lead his clone troopers toward the locked Jedi Temple. Arriving to find the doors locked, the Dark Lord activated his red bladed lightsaber and slowly began to cut his way through.

Inside the temple, Anakin tried to get as many younglings as he could into the hanger, where Padme could get them into the freighter. With each handful that Anakin collected it was becoming increasingly obvious that the freighter would be too small.

"Obi-Wan, I need your help," Anakin pleaded into the force, hoping his former tutor could hear him.

He looked down horrified at the ground level of the Jedi temple to see the doors blast inwards as hundreds of clone troopers began entering the temple, blasting at anything that looked like a jedi or youngling.

"No!" Anakin gasped and rushed to a nearby intercom button.

"This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," Anakin spoke into it, "Traitorous clone troopers and a Dark Lord have breached the Temple. All jedi and younglings are to flee to the main hanger. Loyal clone troopers will see to you there."

Anakin then rushed to try and combat the attacking clone troopers to buy the younglings time.

**Kashyyk**

Yoda stood inside the Republic command center as the Battle of Kashyyk continued on the ground below. However, the elderly Jedi Master was not watching the battle. The jedi was focused on the deaths of each and every Jedi that he felt through the force. Something was terribly wrong. As a small group of younglings was cut down by an unknown presence in the force, Yoda was brought down to one knee as the sheer amount of death had weakened him so.

"I sense a great disturbance in the force," Yoda said weakly.

Behind him, Commander Gree had activated a holo-communicator with an urgent message from Coruscant.

"Execute Order Sixty-Six," Palpatine commanded through the device.

"It will be done, my Lord," Commander Gree answered and turned to walk towards Yoda, who still had his back turned to him.

Gree got within five steps before he raised his blaster to fire on the old Jedi Master. Gree did not even take one more step before Yoda suddenly jumped up and flipped in the air, activated his lightsaber and beheaded the clone commander.

"Much danger there is here," Yoda commented as two wookies came up to him, growling their concerns.

Yoda looked up to them.

"Fine I am, but not are others," Yoda said urgently, "Get off this planet I must."

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

The dark figure of Darth Vader approached a group of younglings on the ground level that his clone troopers had pinned down behind a statue. They had succeeded in keeping the clones at bay, and killing a few, but the Dark Lord continued onward towards them. His red bladed lightsaber standing out for all to see.

"Go on to the upper floors," Vader ordered his clones, "The traitor Skywalker and the troopers he's brainwashed are on the upper levels. Go and destroy them."

"Yes, sir," the lead clone said and led the other clones off in search of some stairs.

"Master Skywalker will save us," one of the younglings said hopefully as Darth Vader came closer.

"Don't count on it," Darth Vader growled and raised his lightsaber to strike, only to be interrupted by a powerful force shove that threw him into a pillar and the yelling of a different voice.

"Get away from them!" Anakin yelled as he caught up with them, and then commanded to the younglings, "Get to the hanger."

The younglings nodded and ran in the direction from which Anakin had come from. Anakin meanwhile looked down on the Dark Lord that lay at his feet. He quickly saw that his force shove combined with the impact against the pillar had caused the hood of the cloak that Vader was wearing to fall away. As Darth Vader stood up, Anakin looked for the first time into the cold yellow eyes of the new Sith.

"He cloned me…" Anakin gasped, "Palpatine cloned me!"

"Of course he did!" Darth Vader snarled, "The Chancellor is always prepared for when someone turns traitor."

Darth Vader then attacked with his lightsaber, but Anakin blocked the blow and tried to strike back at the Dark Lord. Vader easily blocked Anakin's attack.

"I will stop you and your Master," Anakin growled.

"Hah!" Vader snorted back, "You can't begin to imagine the life you've denied yourself. You will die here with your younglings, and then I will destroy any and everything that you have created!"

Anakin leaped up and kicked Vader in the side of his knee, forcing the Dark Lord to kneel down. Vader was however, successful in blocking Anakin's attempt to cut the Sith in two with his lightsaber.

Padme meanwhile sat in the cockpit of the freighter that had been selected as their escape craft as the last of the clone troopers that were on their side boarded the ship with a group of younglings.

"Is that everyone?" Padme asked.

"Everyone but your husband," the sergeant in charge answered.

"Great," Padme thought to herself in obvious worry.

She heard various younglings crying and asking for help. A few asked the clones what was going on. This combined with her worrying for her husband, made Padme cry to.

"Miss Padme, is there anything you want me to do?" Threepio asked from the other cockpit seat.

Padme looked up to look at Threepio and Artoo, who was next to the golden protocol droid.

"Start the engines," Padme ordered the droid, "We have to be ready in a hurry. Sergeant, is there anyway I can contact Anakin from here, since I can't get out?"

The clone sergeant got up onto his tip-toes to look in her direction. He barely saw a device that looked like a communicator sitting next to Padme's left hand.

"Perhaps if you connected the comm.-link with the ship's radio and hailed the Temple itself," the clone trooper suggested, "That's the only way."

Padme turned back and picked up the device and began to look frantically for the ship's radio. Artoo gave a quick series of beeps and activated a week laser that pointed to the radio port. Padme immediately sighed.

"Thank you Artoo," Padme sighed to the droid and then screamed frantically, "This is Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala to the Jedi Temple. Anakin, all the Younglings are on board the transport. Get back here now!"

"Your wife is calling!" Vader taunted as thrust his red bladed lightsaber forward.

"You won't touch her!" Anakin yelled back as he swung his own saber back, trying to kill the clone who now served Palpatine.

Vader ducked under the attack, but Anakin's blade still cut through a pillar that the Dark Lord was standing near. The pillar fell down on the Vader's position. Anakin however sensed that the Dark Lord had managed to shield himself. But while he would have preferred to finish of the clone, Anakin sensed clone troopers approaching him in an attempt to aide their leader and that there were many more headed in the direction of the hanger. He couldn't continue the battle here. Defeating Vader would have to wait for another day.

Padme was relieved to see Anakin appear at the hanger door a few minutes later. Her relief was short lived as he was followed by at least half a dozen clone troopers that were shooting at him. He barely had time to open the hanger doors and run toward waiting freighter.

"Sergeant, can you give him some cover?" Padme asked nervously.

"Yes, ma'am," the clone sergeant nodded as he and the other unhelmeted clone troopers began firing on the helmeted clone troopers and allowed Anakin to slip inside the ship while laser blasts impacted the outside hull.

"Take off now!" Anakin yelled.

"Right," Padme answered as she looked at the control panel.

It was nothing like the control panels on Naboo's fighters, and even then she could not pilot the craft in any dogfight with another starfighter.

"Padme, take off now or we die!" Anakin yelled, his own panic beginning to be repeated by the younglings.

Padme fumbled with a few of the buttons and levers and managed to get the ship moving forward. Anakin was meanwhile working his way forward toward the ship's cockpit, as he heard more shots ricochet off the side of the ship. Once he managed to get to the cockpit, he used the force to move 3-PO out of the other pilot's chair and set him rather roughly on the floor of the ship next to Artoo. Anakin quickly jumped into the chair that Threepio had been sitting in earlier.

"I'll take over from here," Anakin said quickly, "We may need to make some rather tight turns to get away from the Coruscant Defense Fleet."

Padme sat back in her chair and let Anakin take over the flying of the craft. If the controls had been similar to the Nubian ships she had piloted before, she might have argued that she could pilot the ship just as well as he could. She looked out the window of the freighter and saw a site she never thought she'd see, the Jedi Temple, burning.

"Where are we going, sir?" one of the clone troopers with them asked.

"We need to get away from Coruscant," Anakin said as he got his ship into space, only to be greeted by three Venator Class Star Destroyers and six more Acclamator Class Assault Ships.

Anakin watched as all of the ships began launching all their available starfighters.

"Great," Anakin growled, "Raising shields."

The freighter shuddered as the first turbolaser shots impacted the ship's hull. Anakin was frantically trying to program the navicomupter for a quick hyperspace jump.

"Where are we going?" Padme asked.

"I don't know," Anakin answered, "Corellia might be a good option."

"It's still a Republic world, sir," the clone sergeant pointed out, "The Chancellor is likely to have a defense fleet there too."

Anakin pulled the freighter down as he moved to avoid two attacking starfighters and one of the Acclamator Assault Ships.

"I'm trusting that that fleet is not hunting us," Anakin answered, "Besides, the Corellian government, while it is a Republic world, hasn't bought into many of Palpatine's more militaristic ideals and hasn't implemented them. That's why many of the Republic's defense contracts have gone to Kuat Drive Yards. We might be able to sneak in there and get a better ship."

"A better ship?" Padme asked, "Anakin, we have bigger problems right now then ships."

"My fighter was in Jedi Temple," Anakin answered as maneuvered to dodge another attack, "It's probably destroyed, and we need a larger ship with which we can get the younglings to a safe place and get back here unnoticed to deal with Palpatine. Corellia is known for its shipbuilding facilities, and we can get what we need there."

"Fine," Padme sighed, not wanting a fight, "Let's go."

Anakin nodded just as turbo-laser blast hit the ship and forced the ship and everyone inside it to shake.

"We just lost our shields!" Padme exclaimed, "We can't take another hit."

Anakin sighed and checked the navicomputer. It had finally processed the coordinates.

"Finally," Anakin commented, and pulled the lever, sending his ship into hyperspace.

Back in the temple, several clone troopers were working to move a pile of rubble. One of the pillars inside the Jedi Temple had collapsed during the attack and had practically crumbled to pieces upon hitting the ground. The troopers heard a voice growling from underneath the rubble and the troopers were determined to save whoever was trapped under there. After several pieces of rubble were removed Darth Vader's figure emerged violently from under the rubble.

"Lord Vader, are you alright?" one of the clone troopers asked.

"I'm fine," Vader growled back, "Do we control the Temple?"

"Yes, my Lord," the clone trooper answered, "Some of the elder Jedi in the archives were difficult to kill, but we succeed in keeping them from getting to the younglings in the hanger."

"How many Jedi were killed?" Vader questioned.

"We killed the three knights that were all in archives and about twenty younglings," the trooper reported, "One ship was successful in escaping the hanger. Most of the younglings were presumably on that ship."

"Skywalker is also on that ship," Vader growled, mostly to himself.

"Pardon, my Lord?" the clone trooper asked.

"Never mind," Vader sighed, "Continue searching the area and the Temple. He couldn't have gotten all the younglings out. I have to report to the Chancellor."

"Yes, my Lord," the trooper bowed as Vader stalked toward the exits.

**Kashyyk**

Night had settled upon the forest world. Clone troopers in various patrols were stalking the battlefield, checking all droids to make sure they were offline and hunting for any jedi that might have attempted to hide among the dead to avoid execution. However, they were looking for only one jedi in particular.

Yoda, along with two wookies had escaped into the hills above the battlefield. The old Jedi Master looked down at the area where the battle had occurred and sighed. He turned back to the two wookies who had uncovered a small escape craft.

"Thank you I do," Yoda said to the two wookies, "Tarful, Chewbacca, good friends you are. For your help, much gratitude and respect I have."

The two wookies growled their thanks as Yoda shut the door to the craft and launched it into space.

**Coruscant, Senate Building**

"So, Skywalker survived your assault?" Palpatine questioned Darth Vader upon the clone's return.

"Yes, my Lord," Vader answered, looking down.

Palpatine sighed, but quickly shrugged it off.

"No matter, I suspect he will come to us soon enough," Palpatine answered, "Are the clones finishing out the final instructions?"

"Yes, my Lord," Vader answered, "The retreat call has been issued. Any jedi that survived 'Order Sixty-Six' will return to the Temple and will be executed."

"Excellent," Palpatine smiled, "Everything is going according to plan."

Vader slowly nodded. Palpatine walked to his recently repaired office window and looked out of it for a moment. After a few seconds he turned back to Vader again.

"The Jedi are no longer a threat," Palpatine answered, "They are scattered and weak. Go to the Mustafar System, Lord Vader and deal with the Separatists."

Meanwhile Bail Organa was in the Senate's private hanger. He had seen the destruction going on at the Jedi Temple and feared that his friends, Obi-Wan and Yoda, might be among those trapped inside. When he got there, he found the Temple under attack by literally thousands of clone troopers and he saw a single freighter flee from the Temple's hanger as he arrived.

"I don't know what's going on," Bail commented to an aide, "But those clone troopers are supposed to be under the command of the Jedi. If they've been betrayed then we need to warn or find any surviving Jedi out there, before they walk into this catastrophe."

"What about the freighter?" the aide asked.

"I managed to hit it with tracer when no one was looking," Bail sighed, "We'll be able to find and help them easily. Right now, our priority is getting to any of the other Jedi."

"Of course," the aide nodded.

A few minutes later, the Tantive IV took off and prepared to enter space on its own.

**Utapau**

Obi-Wan was miserable and soaking wet as he pulled himself out of a pool of water that was at the bottom of the sinkhole he had fallen into. His thoughts were focused on only one question. And that was why.

"Why did they turn on me?" Obi-Wan thought to himself as he walked along the stone pathways, finding that the battle had ended and most of the clone troopers had left.

"Probably because they weren't your troops to begin with," a voice said from behind him.

Obi-Wan's eyes nearly fell out of his when he turned around. A nearly transparent image of his former master stood behind him.

"Master Qui-Gon… you're… you're," Obi-Wan managed to say, but not anything else.

"I'm still dead, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered, "I'm just one with the force."

"What… what are you doing here, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, "Can you help?"

"Not in the physical sense," Qui-Gon sighed, "But I can alert you to problems. Specifically what's going on."

"What do you mean, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Remember the Sith Lord that killed me?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"His master has been twisting the path that the force was supposed to follow," Qui-Gon answered, "Twisting it so that the prophesy of the chosen one will fail."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, "Master, how do you..."

Qui-Gon's spirit made motions to calm his former pupil, "He should be fine. Becoming one with the force has apparently made my awareness much larger. The Dark Lord is twisting the force so that its normal flow is obstructed, and was intending to turn Anakin to the Dark Side. I believe I've managed to prevent that, but the Dark Lord's plans are continuing."

"So the clone's betrayal?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They were only part of the Dark Lord's plot," Qui-Gon answered.

"Perfect," Obi-Wan answered, "Master, may I ask may I ask why you're doing this? Just curious."

"There are apparently rules that say I shouldn't interfere," Qui-Gon sighed, "But I can't. I can't let the fact that I'm dead keep me from helping you and Anakin, or anyone else."

Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"I must give you a warning before you leave, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan began walking again, "Beware of the times, Obi-Wan, and be mindful of every situation. There may be things that seem confusing to you or to anyone. Remember that not all things are as they appear."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan acknowledged as Qui-Gon vanished once more.

Obi-Wan continued his walking along the sinkhole levels. He eventually made his way back into the area where General Grievous had earlier had his headquarters. Finding a discarded fighter, Obi-Wan boarded the craft and took off. Once he reached outer space he found that all the Republic ships had left the area. Obi-Wan then began to try and contact someone that might help him.

"Emergency code nine-thirteen…," Obi-Wan began, "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, are there any jedi out there? Anywhere?"

After a few moments a broken transmission began to come to the ship's holocommunications system.

"Please repeat," Obi-Wan said back, "You're breaking up."

"Master Kenobi?" a voice asked over the radio.

Obi-Wan watched as the holocommunications system produced an image of Bail Organa.

"Senator Organa!" Obi-Wan answered in surprise, and quickly regained his composure, "Senator, my clone troopers have turned on me. I need help."

"Master Kenobi, this ambush has gone on everywhere," Bail answered, "Lock onto my coordinates and I'll meet with you."

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan slowly piloted his ship into the Tantive IV's hanger.

"Master Kenobi!" Bail forced a weak smile, "Thank goodness you're alive."

"We have no time for pleasantries, Senator," Obi-Wan said quickly, "I fear that something terrible has happened."

"Indeed something has," Yoda commented as he walked out from behind Senator Organa, "But good to see you, it is."

"I'm going to assume your troops attacked you as well?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded, "With the help of the wookies, barely escape, I did."

"Do you know how many jedi have survived?" Obi-Wan asked, nervous.

"We haven't heard from anyone," Bail replied, "Your and Yoda's signals were the only signals that I was able to pick up. I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. One ship got out, but I don't know how many people were on it, or who was even piloting it."

"From the temple, received a coded retreat signal, we have," Yoda added, "the war is over it says."

"We have to go back," Obi-Wan said urgently, "If there are other stragglers, they will fall into trap."

"We will have to," Bail sighed, "I've been receiving communiqués from the Senate. Chancellor Palpatine has called for an emergency meeting and anyone who does not attend will immediately be a traitor."

"You can smuggle us in then," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Suggest dismantling the signal, do you?" Yoda asked.

"More things are happening then we know, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan answered, "This code. The emergency meeting. The clone's betrayal. Something is not right and we must find out what. And I can't stand aside and let other stragglers fall into what could be their death."

Yoda only sighed as he looked down, deep in thought.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 2

By TVfan

**Corellia**

Anakin slowly brought the cramped freighter out of hyperspace to orbit the planet Corellia. He noted that there were two Venator Class Star Destroyers guarding the planet, but neither looked like they were going to intercept his small freighter.

"Now for the landing," Anakin mumbled to himself and began to lower the freighter's orbit to land the ship.

He ended up bringing the ship down in a large public landing zone near a large city's business sector. Upon landing he quickly turned to the back part of the freighter.

"Sergeant, I doubt that Palpatine's soldier's are complete fools," Anakin warned, "They know a freighter just landed here, and it won't take them long to realize that it's the same freighter that blasted its way out of the Jedi Temple. We need to get out of this ship and find some abandoned warehouse or abandoned building."

"Yes, sir," the clone sergeant answered and opened the door and began to lead some of the younglings out.

"Anakin, we can't stay in an abandoned building," Padme said firmly from her seat in the copilot's chair, "The younglings are children. Abandoned buildings and warehouses are unsafe."

"It's a risk we have to take, Padme," Anakin sighed, "Palpatine will be coming after us. It will be easier for the clone troopers that are loyal to Palpatine to hunt us down if we go to more official lodgings. He's made the Jedi 'enemies' of the Republic."

Padme only looked down.

"They'll be safer in an abandoned building where the worst danger is a few old floor supports, which the younglings can handle," Anakin continued, "Remember, they're capable of anything a Jedi can do."

"They aren't trained yet," Padme pointed out as she and Anakin began to make their way out of the freighter.

"They'll have to learn then," Anakin answered, "Besides, this is only temporary. Once I can get a ship that can carry everyone comfortably and safely, we'll begin to look for a much safer place."

Padme nodded and followed her husband out into the sunlight. The lead clone sergeant approached them, his helmet under his arm, with a very serious look on his face.

"There are guards at all the exits," the clone reported, "We won't be able to get out of here without attracting attention. If we haven't done that already."

"Just march us out like we're your prisoners," Anakin instructed, "I'll handle the rest."

After five minutes of getting the clone troopers that were loyal to Anakin organized and Padme and the younglings briefed on what he had in mind, the group made their way toward the nearest exit from the landing bay. Anakin and the lead clone sergeant were at the front of the column. True to the sergeant's report, there was a squad of clone troopers guarding the exit.

"Where are you taking these traitors?" the first clone trooper guard demanded.

"To headquarters for interrogation and then execution," the clone sergeant answered.

The guard nodded and the held out his hand, "Let me see your identification."

"You don't need to see his identification," Anakin said with a slight wave of his hand.

The guard turned his head to the other clone troopers in his squad and said, "We don't need to see their identification."

"You can go about your mission," Anakin said again.

The guard turned his head back to clone trooper that was loyal to Anakin, "You can go about your mission."

"Move along," Anakin finished.

The guards then stepped back and waved his hand, as if to direct the group onward.

"Move along, move along," the guard ordered, "Headquarters is down the first street on your left."

The party then continued. Once they got far enough away from the guards they began to move in a looser fashion and in the direction of the city slums.

"Well, your powers with the force are quite helpful at times," the clone sergeant commented, "They didn't fire a shot."

"Obi-Wan always told me that 'the force has a powerful affect on the weak minded'," Anakin explained, "But mind tricks will only get us so far."

It took the group more then half an hour to find a suitable building that could hold everyone and keep them safe. It was a large warehouse that used to be devoted to various holonet services, but the companies that used to own the warehouse were forced out of business after it was revealed that they had had prior connections with the Trade Federation. Several pieces of equipment lay scattered throughout the warehouse. The younglings were quick to explore it.

"This will do fine," Anakin commented looking around, "For now. Sergeant, I want you and your men to take defensive positions throughout the warehouse. You'll be spread out, but this isn't a battle. Sufficient warning to get younglings out, should we be discovered, will be enough."

"Yes, sir," the clone sergeant nodded.

"I will also be heading out in a little while to procure a ship," Anakin explained, "You are not to admit anyone to enter until I return or unless Padme deems them to be 'safe'."

"Yes, sir," the clone sergeant nodded again.

While they were talking, Padme calmly walked about the ground floor of the warehouse, until she came across a Holonet player. Curious to see if it still worked, she pressed the activator button to find that it did indeed work. What she saw, however, was something that startled her.

"Anakin!" Padme called out, "Come quick! You must see this!"

She heard the sound of Anakin's boots running along the metal floor of the warehouse as he came running.

"What is it?" Anakin asked as he got closer to her position.

"Look!" Padme exclaimed, pointing at the holonet player's image.

Anakin sighed and tried to control his anger when he saw Palpatine in the Galactic Senate Chambers speaking to the crowd.

**Coruscant, Galactic Senate Chambers**

Palpatine stood on the Chancellor's platform in the center of the Galactic Senate Chambers addressing the gathered senators. Most of the senators had arrived precisely on time for his emergency meeting. There were one or two that were missing, but of them, only one that he knew of was missing because she had chosen not to be there. That was Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. Privately, Palpatine had always hated the woman. She had stood in the way or blocked many of his earlier attempts to conquer the galaxy, but now, those were unimportant. The galaxy was his, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

"The Jedi's attempt on my life has left me scared and deformed," Palpatine continued to speak on the Jedi 'uprising', "But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger! The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. The war is over. The Jedi rebellion has been foiled and as we speak the Separists are being eliminated."

He looked over the crowd and noticed that only a few senators looked appalled by what had been said, but none of them looked like they were going to fight him. And none of those senators were capable of fighting an execution squad later.

"We stand on the threshold of a new beginning," Palpatine announced, triumph filling his voice, "In order to ensure our security and stability the Republic will be reorganized in the First Galactic Empire! An Empire that will continue to be ruled by his august body – and a sovereign ruler chosen for life!"

Cheers filled the hall as many senators who had backed many of Palpatine's policies stood up and clapped. Palpatine smiled at his triumph. There were some Jedi who had survived Order Sixty-Six, he was sure of that, but now with the government firmly in his control, with no constitutional check on his power, it was only a matter of time before they vanished forever. Palpatine's feelings of triumph were interrupted by another voice speaking up.

"What of the Separatists?" asked Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan.

"What?" Palpatine demanded.

"What of the Separatists?" Organa asked again, "Even if they've been defeated, we still need to bring them back into the Republic. You control the security and military forces, Chancellor, where are the Separatists holding their capital? Senate delegations must be sent to assess what needs to be done to rebuild and reorganize the governmental systems that have been damaged by the war. We must work to rebuild what has been destroyed."

"Ever the humanitarian," Palpatine chuckled at Organa's question, earning some laughter directed at the Alderaanian senator, "Those issues will be dealt with in due time. This meeting is concluded."

Bail Organa walked out of the Senate Chambers in a very sour mood. Palpatine declares victory and then an Empire. Mon Mothma, Chandrila's senator, came running up to speak with him.

"So this is how democracy dies," Organa fumed, "With thunderous applause… We can not let this happen."

"What do we do, then?" Mothma asked, "There's got to be something we can do to bring democracy back."

"There is," Organa answered with a sour look on his face, "Rebellion. Depose the Chancellor and elect someone who understands the principles of the Republic."

"Must we fight?" Mothma asked, "There must certainly be a solution that will not involve us asking our people risk death again."

"The man just declared himself an Emperor," Organa growled, "Do you think he will allow a different solution. Either we must rebel or the Jedi must rebel."

Mothma watched after him for a moment, slightly uncertain on what to do.

"So what do we do?" Mothma asked, "Even if we are to rebel, my people are in no mood to rebel…"

"And Alderaan is a pacifist planet," Organa sighed, "Neither of us are in a position to ask our people to rebel. At least not now. Especially after how those fools responded to Palpatine's little announcement. Right now our only hope is the Jedi."

Palpatine made his way into his office in the Senate building's lower level. Mas Amedda and Sate Pestage followed closely behind him.

"I watched from the balcony, you Majesty," Pestage commented to Palpatine, "The take over is complete. However, you might wish to keep an eye on Organa and Mothma."

"Yes, the humanitarian senators," Palpatine cackled, "Their power will be greatly reduced over time. One doesn't enslave everyone at once. We enslave them one at a time. There are many who might help them on certain issues, but not on others. All we need to do is weed out the sources that divide them."

"Of course, your Majesty," Pestage nodded.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," came a new voice that startled all three.

Palpatine looked up to see a bald headed Jedi with ink tattoos on his chin. The man was also wearing a cloth around his eyes, showing that he was blind.

"Interesting that a Jedi survivor would come directly to his executioners!" Palpatine smiled and produced his lightsaber from inside his coat and ignited the crimson blade.

"You have a lot of guts coming here," Mas Amedda snarled in the background.

"No brains, but guts," Pestage added.

"I'd like to think I have plenty of brains, actually," the Jedi answered with a shrug, "Aren't you curious as to why a Jedi is here? I mean you just told the Senate my order has betrayed the Republic in an attempt to kill you. I could have been shot by any clone trooper between here and where I landed my ship."

"It is interesting that you've come here, of all places, Jerec," Palpatine commented, and brought his red blade forward, "But ultimately futile for you."

"You were right about one thing in your speech," Jerec answered, "I have betrayed the Republic, and I wish to serve your Empire."

That stopped Palpatine from cutting off the man's head. His blade stopped inches above Jerec's skull.

"You wish to serve me?" Palpatine asked curiously, "I already have an apprentice. The Sith Rule says there can only be two."

Palpatine meanwhile admitted in his thoughts that his apprentice was really only a clone, but then the blind Jedi wouldn't know that.

"The Jedi have ruled the galaxy because they have the power of numbers, not because they are individually more powerful," Jerec explained, "You've gained power, Emperor, but can you and one apprentice keep it? You're bound to face treasonous officers one day who want power for themselves. Or something may happen to your apprentice. Then what do you do?"

"Go on," Palpatine said calmly, hiding his lightsaber back inside his coat.

"I offer to serve you and provide you with Dark Jedi," Jerec offered, "Jedi who would willingly and devotedly protect and serve you in any manner, and provide you with possible apprentices whenever you lose one."

"Most interesting," Palpatine smiled as leaned back in his office chair.

**Corellia**

Anakin could only sit down in a corner of the warehouse after he saw Palpatine's announcement over the holonet. The man had betrayed him in every way possible, and that left Anakin and much of the Jedi order on the run.

"Anakin?" Padme asked as she walked up to the spot where he was sitting "Are you alright?"

"No," Anakin sighed looking down, "The Republic is dying and my order has been destroyed. By one of the people I trusted most."

"It will be alright in the end," Padme said confidently, "You got the younglings out, and I'm sure there are other Jedi out there that have survived."

"But how many of them will fight with us?" Anakin asked, "Palpatine wanted me to join him Padme. He wanted me to become his apprentice. If he wanted me to join him… and Count Dooku was a Jedi once… if he's willing to take people who were already Jedi, what's to stop him from corrupting others? We failed."

"There will be other days, Anakin," Padme encouraged, "He can't hold the galaxy down forever. Sooner or later the people will rebel and you and Obi-Wan and the Jedi can lead them."

"Maybe so," Anakin answered, "But the Sith weren't supposed to come this far. They weren't supposed to gain power in the first place. They are evil. And Palpatine… he…"

"What?" Padme questioned.

"He cloned me somehow," Anakin finally answered, "There's a Sith out there who looks exactly like me, except I have the one cybernetic hand."

Anakin then held up the cybernetic arm and hand that replaced the one that Dooku had cut off at the beginning of the Clone Wars.

"It's making me feel guilty for everything that I did to help the Chancellor earlier," Anakin finished.

"Everything will be fine, Anakin," Padme assured him, "You aren't responsible for what he's done. He's deceived us all. He told the Senate he loved democracy. He told the Senate he would step down when the Clone Wars ended. He's deceived us all. Now we must fight him. Fight him and replace him with what's right."

Anakin got up nodding, "It won't be easy. We will need more then a single Jedi knight, a squad of clone troopers, and several younglings."

Padme nodded.

"But first we need a ship," Anakin sighed, "One that has good shields and a better ability to let everyone sit down."

"Master Anakin, Master Anakin!" Threepio called as he came shuffling forward with R2 beside him, "What should Artoo and I do?"

"Stay with Padme," Anakin instructed, "I shouldn't be too long."

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

"There," Obi-Wan commented as he finished recalibrating the code to the Jedi Temple's signal beacons, "I've changed the code. It should warn all surviving Jedi to stay away."

"Good," Yoda commented from behind him, "Difficult it was fighting through the clone troopers above."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. There had to have been at least a regiment's worth of clones at the temple when the two Jedi Masters had arrived. Their only saving grace was that the clones were somewhat disorganized. He then began moving toward the Temple's security chambers.

"There is still some things we must know," Obi-Wan commented, "How could all of this have happened?"

"Much confusion I sense," Yoda spoke from behind him, "Will you find."

"Maybe," Obi-Wan commented as he found one of the security holo-projectors and activated it, and quickly brought up what the recordings were of the attack.

What he saw on the projector was something that startled him completely. He saw what looked like Anakin involved in a vicious saber duel with himself.

"It can't be," Obi-Wan breathed, "Anakin wouldn't…"

"Hasn't, I sense," Yoda corrected, "Missing the cybernetics one Anakin is."

"A clone?" Obi-Wan asked, "Palpatine cloned him?"

Yoda nodded, "Dangerous situation we are in."

"At least Anakin got most of the younglings out," Obi-Wan sighed as he sat back against a wall, "The real Anakin, that is."

"Unfortunately know where he and clone are, we do not," Yoda reminded Obi-Wan, "And destroy the Sith, we must."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Meet with Bail Organa again, you must," Yoda instructed, "Help you find Anakin and the younglings, he will."

"What of the clone?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Difficult to find he will be," Yoda warned, "Let him come to you, you must. Visit the new Emperor, I will."

**Organa's Apartment**

Bail sat down quietly at a small office inside his apartment. He was quite startled shortly afterward when he heard one of his balcony doors open. Getting up, fearing it was a Clone trooper squad, he grabbed a blaster and headed for his balcony. Much to his relief he found that it was only Obi-Wan.

"Ah, Obi-Wan, come in, come in," Organa welcomed the Jedi master.

"Thank you, Senator Organa," Obi-Wan replied, "I'm afraid I need your help in something."

Organa nodded, "What did you and Yoda find out at the Temple?"

"Palpatine has done more then deceive the Senate into giving him more political power," Obi-Wan sighed, "I presume he tried to turn Anakin to the Dark Side, and when he failed, he activated a clone to be his apprentice. We now have a good and a bad Anakin running around the galaxy."

"Anakin must have piloted the ship that I saw escape the temple when it was attacked," Organa commented.

Obi-Wan nodded, "You said you managed to get a tracer on that ship. Have you been able to find it yet?"

Organa sighed, "With Palpatine's emergency meeting to end the Republic, I haven't had time. The Tantive IV is back in the Senate Building's starship garage. We'd have to go there, if we're to make an attempt."

"We must make the attempt," Obi-Wan insisted, "I must find Anakin, before the clone does."

**Corellia**

"How did you get a CR20?" Anakin curiously asked the local dealer, "These are government ships. They're either Corellian Defense Force or official Republic Ships."

"Not anymore," the overweight dealer said, "Ever since last year and Palpatine's Centralized Military plan, no star system within the Republic can maintain any defense organization. Corellia and other systems were forced to sell all of the ships in its Defense Force to junk dealers and private ship dealers. Most are being used now as cargo freighters. The Republic isn't really using these ships much anymore either."

"Do all the shield functions work?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, shields are its best function, but if you're looking for weaponry, you'll have to buy and install better weapons," the dealer answered, "The turbolasers were removed and replaced with laser cannons."

"For personal protection against pirates," Anakin nodded, "Wouldn't do a thing against an Imperial warship, even if it still had its turbolasers."

"Excuse me, but did you say 'Imperial'?" the dealer asked.

Anakin looked at the man, slightly surprised, "Haven't you heard? Palpatine has declared himself Emperor on Coruscant. I saw it on the HoloNews."

"Oh dear," the dealer mumbled, "Things at the top continue to perplex me. I'm just trying to make a living. That will be two hundred thousand credits for the ship, not counting fuel."

Anakin produced a small card from inside his belt. He then handed it to the dealer. It was a Jedi Treasury Card. It had been one of Palpatine's earlier plans to help win the Clone Wars. With the Jedi fighting the war to stop the Confederacy at nearly a nonstop pace and usually carrying little or no money on them, the Treasury Card could allow the Jedi to meet any financial need or crisis that would come up during a campaign, including the buying out of certain systems. Anakin could remember a few campaigns that he and Obi-Wan had been on when a few small systems had been bribed into following the Republic over the Confederacy. Now, Anakin hoped he could use it to get a ship that would be useful in escaping the wrath of the Empire that had grown out of the Republic.

The dealer disappeared inside his main office building for a few minutes and then came back out. He looked rather pleased with himself, so Anakin guessed that the card had worked, or that the clone troopers that had assaulted the Temple hadn't confiscated the treasury yet.

"I added on the additional cost for fueling," the dealer said with a smile, "You should be ready to go in about half an hour."

The dealer then handed Anakin the card again.

"Thank you," Anakin nodded, "I'm actually taking some passengers and I need to go get them. We'll take off after I come back with them."

"Don't worry," the dealer said, "I need to get her fueled anyway."

Anakin quietly made his way along the back streets towards the warehouse that he had left Padme and the younglings in. He was extremely careful to avoid the various patrols of clone troopers that he could see walking the streets. As he got closer, the sound of blaster fire and the hum of a lightsaber caught his ears. Fearing that the warehouse was under attack, Anakin sprinted toward the sound of the fighting.

What he found was not his wife, the droids, the clones that were loyal to him, and the younglings but a red haired woman clutching a small bundle with one arm and using an emerald green lightsaber to deflect blaster bolts away from her and the bundle. The woman turned her head and saw Anakin standing there in shock.

"Anakin!" the woman screamed, "Thank the force! Help me!"

"Kira!" Anakin gasped, remembering back to when he was much younger.

"Help me, Anakin!" Kira screamed again.

Anakin immediately ignited his blade and rushed forward. He quickly found that it was only a handful of clone troopers that were firing on her. Anakin deflected two shots back so that they killed two of the clone troopers on the roof of a nearby building and the proceeded to hack his way through the rest of them. The woman stood by startled as this all happened.

"Was that all of them?" Anakin asked firmly.

"All that were following me right now," Kira responded.

Anakin placed his lightsaber back on his belt and approached her slowly. As he got closer to her, he saw more clearly what the small bundle was that she was holding. It was an infant wrapped in pink colored cloth.

"Kira, what's happened?" Anakin asked, concern filling his voice.

"It's horrible, Anakin," Kira said weakly, "Jarred and I came here with part of a convoy from the outer rim. It was carrying raw materials that Corellia's shipyards need to build starships. Jarred went to deal with the shipyard workers so that he could deliver the materials while I went to find us some loggings while we were here. Then through the force, I suddenly felt great pain and then death. These clone troopers killed him. I felt it. Then they came after me."

Kira then positioned the infant so that Anakin could get a better look at the child.

"I wasn't about to let them kill me or my baby Mara," Kira said weakly, "But I still don't know why they're doing this."

"Your husband was force sensitive and you're a former Jedi," Anakin sighed in response, "They will come after your child as well, since it is force sensitive."

"Why?" Kira asked, "Why are they doing this? When I left the Order, the Clone Army was being raised to help the Republic. Why are they turning on the Jedi?"

"Because the Jedi and the Republic were never truly in command of the clones," Anakin growled, anger and hatred evident in his voice, "The Chancellor has betrayed the Republic and all who serve it. The Jedi Order and the Republic, officially, no longer exist."

Kira gasped in shock, barely believing anything that Anakin was saying.

"How do you know this?" Kira asked.

"The Chancellor is a Sith," Anakin answered, "and he tried to turn me. He's even declared himself 'Emperor'. He's done everything to try and destroy the Republic and the Jedi from the inside."

"He wanted to turn you?" Kira asked, "Why?"

"I killed his apprentice," Anakin sighed, "Palpatine wanted me to replace him."

Kira clutched the infant closer to her with an extremely nervous look on your face. Anakin noticed this and sighed again.

"It's not safe out here," Anakin sighed, "There are bound to be other clone trooper patrols out there hunting for you. I have occupied a warehouse where you and your daughter will be safe."

"Thank you," Kira breathed.

**Coruscant, Palpatine's Office**

Palpatine sat quietly at his desk overlooking reports that various battalions had reported in so far. He also had a holo-channel open to Darth Vader on Mustafar. The clone looked extremely triumphant from what Palpatine could see, and that kept Palpatine's mood somewhat triumphant.

"You've done well in executing the Separatists, Lord Vader," Palpatine smiled, "Now only the remnants of the Jedi will stand in our way."

"Yes, my Master," the image of Vader nodded.

"Return to Coruscant immediately," Palpatine ordered, "It is time to begin a great purge of the surviving Jedi and all non-loyal force sensitives. You will be the leader of this purge."

"Yes, my Master," the image of Vader answered.

The transmission then ended, and Palpatine then returned to reviewing the reports.

**Tantive IV**

"You're sure the ship at Corellia?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat at a small conference table.

"That's where the tracer's signal is coming from," Organa sighed, "That may not mean they're still there, but it is at least a place to start looking."

"I pray he's still there," Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin may decide to go off and find his clone on his own… and given that Palpatine has betrayed him so hideously, he may attack the clone in anger."

"You're not worried about him are you?" Organa asked.

"He's like my brother, Senator," Obi-Wan answered, "Palpatine would prefer the real Anakin over the clone, and if he kills the clone in anger, he could still turn to the Dark Side. I can't let that happen."

"We'll be there soon," Organa commented, "Don't worry."

**Corellia**

Anakin found Padme and the droids waiting for him when he got back to the warehouse where he had them and the younglings waiting. Threepio babbled on about how good it was that Anakin had made it back, while Artoo remained quiet. Padme, however, was curious about the read haired woman that Anakin had brought back with him. Her presence also attracted a few younglings and one of the clone troopers that were loyal to Anakin.

"It's alright," Anakin calmly said to Kira, "I've managed to persuade these clones here that Palpatine is the enemy."

Kira nodded, but still eyed the clone sergeant with suspicion.

"Anakin, who is this?" Padme asked.

Padme's question then aroused Kira's curiosity as well.

"Anakin, what is the Senator from Naboo doing here?" Kira asked, "How do you know she's not in league with Palpatine. He claims to be from the same planet."

"I'm not…" Padme began to protest.

"Don't fight," Anakin said firmly stepping between the two, "We don't have the time. Padme, this is Kira Jade. She was a Jedi who left the Order around the same time that the clone army was created. I found her in an alley on the way back here after getting a ship. Her husband's been killed by clone troopers and they were trying to kill her."

"Oh dear," Padme gasped, "I… I… can't believe it."

"Jarred wasn't even a Jedi," Kira commented, "He was force sensitive, but he wasn't a Jedi. I gave up everything, including my place in the Order to marry him, and they killed him."

Anakin then turned to Kira and motioned for the younglings to leave. Once he was certain that he, Kira, and Padme were alone he began speaking.

"Senator Amidala is here because I care deeply for her," Anakin answered, knowing that Kira's previous status as a Jedi would allow her to understand what he meant by that statement.

Kira gasped, "You've left the Order as well to marry?"

Both Padme and Anakin looked down.

"You just got married!" Kira gasped again in shock, startling the infant in her arms.

"Please don't tell anyone," Anakin pleaded.

"You could be expelled for this, Anakin," Kira said in shock, "There have been a handful of Jedi that have been allowed to marry. You didn't have to do all of this in secret."

"I've read the Order's history," Anakin answered her, "In each case, the sentient race to which the Jedi belonged was either endanger of extinction or had a naturally slow time period of reproduction, or both. No human Jedi have ever been allowed to marry. That clause is also wrong in many ways. Marriage isn't caused by possessive feelings, it's caused by love."

"Just remember that such affection can leave any Jedi vulnerable to becoming possessive of the one he or she loves," Kira argued, "That's why I left the Order and vowed never to touch the Force again. The clone's attack is the only thing that's changed that."

"I know the Code," Anakin growled back, "And I'm certain there are parts that are wrong. And right now, there is NO Jedi Order. Palpatine's killed them all. Right now, getting the younglings to a place where he can not find them is more important then whether or not I have broken the rules."

Kira was quiet and slowly nodded.

"Did you get a ship, Anakin?" Padme asked, trying to change the subject.

"An old CR20, but it should work," Anakin sighed, "It's larger then the freighter we came here in and it has better shields. The dealer is fueling it right now."

"That's good," Padme nodded.

"The problem is where to take the younglings," Anakin sighed as he sat down on a crate, "Corellia won't remain safe for long. Palpatine will find some way to sense our position through the Force."

"Senator Organa has a private base in an the our areas of the Alderaan system," Padme offered, "Close enough to Alderaan to give him authority and reason to be there, but far enough out to give him the ability to deny any knowledge of it."

"How do you know about this?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"Bail's been fairly suspicious about the Chancellor for the past couple of months and feared that the Republic would die," Padme explained slowly, "He se the base up as a place where people could meet privately without worry of being overheard."

"I guess that's the place to go right now," Anakin sighed, "It'll be quiet enough that I will be able to go out and see if there are any other Jedi who have survived."

"When will we be leaving?" Padme asked.

"Now," Anakin replied.

Meanwhile another group of clone troopers and other soldiers were inspecting a small freighter at the city's primary landing zone. Although they hadn't found much, the ship's exterior design matched that of a ship that escaped Coruscant. The landing zone's guards were also present as these clone troopers inspected the ship.

"There were clone troopers present with them," one of the guards said somewhat nervously, "They said they were taking them for interrogation."

"We at least know were the traitorous Jedi Skywalker and Senator Amidala have fled," one of the officers said in an authoritative voice, "we will find them."

"We should have caught him when he landed," the guard insisted.

"Don't concern yourself with what happened," the officer commented, "The Jedi likely used his powers to trick your mind. They do that."

Another clone trooper then walked up and saluted.

"Markings on the side of the ship and information from its computer confirm that it was from the Jedi Temple," the trooper reported.

The officer then turned to the guard.

"I want you to organize every possible clone trooper to hunt down Skywalker and Amidala," the officer growled, "Alive preferably, but the Emperor will not be overly saddened to hear that they are dead."

"Yes, sir," the clone saluted.

The guard then left slowly left the freighter to begin carrying out his tasks. As he walked across the outside of the landing zone, he didn't notice the Tantive IV fly slowly overhead.

"It doesn't look like they're leading anyone out," one of the ship's crew commented as he looked out the window.

"That means that they've either killed them or they left the ship already," Organa grumbled.

"I don't sense Anakin's presence here," Obi-Wan commented, "He's probably left the ship."

Organa nodded, "It still won't be safe to land here though."

The Senator of Alderaan then turned to the ship's pilot.

"Find another landing site," Organa ordered, "And quickly."

The pilot nodded. Obi-Wan meanwhile sighed as the ship continued to maneuver in search of a place to land. After awhile, the ship passed over what looked like a dealer's lot. At first Obi-Wan ignored it, as there were many businesses that sold ships to private customers, but as the Tantive IV began to pull further away Obi-Wan noticed several people moving about on the ground near a CR20 Troop Carrier.

"Can we land near that dealership?" Obi-Wan asked pointing out the window.

"Is that them?" Organa asked.

"Something is telling me it is," Obi-Wan sighed.

"There is a sizable landing pad near the main office," the pilot said, "The ship will take up the entire lot, as it appears to be designed for speeders, but we can land there."

"Land there," Organa said firmly, "We'll leave making contact to Obi-Wan."

"I hope I'm not too late," Obi-Wan commented.

"I don't like this idea," Padme commented as she and Anakin came down the steps from the inside of the CR20.

"You and Kira, or the loyal clones could easily pilot the ship," Anakin pointed out, "And you've already pointed out that Senator Organa has a safe place to secure the younglings. Palpatine and this clone, Darth Vader, he made of me must be stopped. While you take the younglings to safety, I will find and defeat Vader. Palpatine will be weaker without an apprentice."

"And what if he kills you?" Padme questioned, "You should take at least someone else with you."

"I will be fine, Padme," Anakin answered, "It's you I'm concerned with. I fear that Palpatine will send Vader after you to get to me. That's why I've got to stop him."

"I'm not in danger of anything," Padme insisted.

"I want to make sure of that," Anakin sighed and kissed her forehead before pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, "And I will be careful."

Padme then nervously watched as Anakin finished walking down the stairs and out of the ship, Artoo following closely behind him. A few minutes later she heard the raising commotion of cheers from outside the ship. She hurried down the stairs to find many of younglings who were yet to board the ship crowded around Obi-Wan. Kira stood nearby explaining her story.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme exclaimed and rushed forward, "Thank goodness you're alive!"

"His ship arrived while you and Anakin were inside," Kira reported as Padme got closer.

"Padme," Obi-Wan greeted, "It's good to see you're still alive as well. I wish this was taking place under better circumstances. The Republic has fallen and the Jedi Order is no more."

"I know," Padme sighed, looking down.

"The situation has to be part of a plot that is hundreds of years in the making," Obi-Wan continued, speaking as if Padme was ignorant to the problem.

"I know," Padme sighed again, "Anakin has explained much of this to me already. He's left the Senate in tact, thought. Maybe there is hope."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Not as long as Palpatine lives. The Sith won't let the Senate do anything that goes against their ambition."

"We must always have hope in something," Padme said weakly.

Obi-Wan nodded but didn't comment on her answer.

"I have instructions from Yoda to see that the younglings are taken to a safe place," Obi-Wan answered, "And I need to speak with Anakin."

"Where is he anyway?" Kira interrupted, "He was with you, last I saw."

Padme practically broke down and grabbed Obi-Wan's robes. The older Jedi tried to comfort her as best he could.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin's left," Padme said weakly, "Obi-Wan… the Chancellor's…"

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Chancellor's cloned him, Obi-Wan," Padme finished weakly, "He has a clone of Anakin out there."

Obi-Wan suddenly got a bad feeling about the entire situation.

"It hurt Anakin," Padme continued, "And he's gone looking for this 'Darth Vader'."

She looked up at Obi-Wan, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm afraid, Obi-Wan," Padme then said, "I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I'm afraid I will never see him again."

Obi-Wan looked down over Padme and sighed, "Does he know where Vader is?"

Padme shook her head 'no', "But he's determined to find him."

"I know what Palpatine has done, Padme," Obi-Wan tried to comfort her, "I saw the security hologram of Anakin's fight with Vader in the Temple. It's probably very hard on him."

Padme didn't answer, but tears continued to fall down her cheeks. What Obi-Wan said next, startled her beyond belief.

"Anakin's the father?" Obi-Wan asked, "Isn't he?"

Padme only gasped, while Kira stood silent.

"You're not going to expel him, are you?" Padme asked weakly.

"I'm going to find and help him, Padme," Obi-Wan answered, "I will bring him back. Senator Organa has provided me with transport here. Follow his ship to Polis Massa."

"That was our plan," Padme commented, "To take the younglings there."

"I'll bring him back," Obi-Wan said firmly, "I promise."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 3

By TVfan

**Coruscant, Palpatine's Office**

Palpatine sat quietly is office as he reviewed reports from various clone commanders on the final stages of the campaign against both the Jedi and the Separatists. Everything was progressing perfectly. While various forces hadn't apprehended every Jedi yet, Palpatine knew there was little that the Jedi could do now. The galaxy was his. Only two red robed elite guards stood in the room with him, and they were largely there for show. Palpatine was entirely confident that even the most skilled assassin would fail against him. He was startled when he suddenly heard the sound of the two guards's helmets crashing together, and then the sound of the guards themselves falling unconscious. He turned to see a small green skinned Jedi standing on top of the two knocked out guards.

"I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor," Yoda commented somewhat humorously, "Or should I say, Darth Sidious?"

"Master Yoda," Palpatine growled back, half amused, half furious, "You survived."

"Surprised?" Yoda teased back.

Palpatine stood up from his chair and aimed his hands at the small Jedi Master.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Yoda," Palpatine said threateningly, "Now you will experience the FULL POWER of the Dark Side!"

Then without warning, the Sith Lord, turned Galactic Emperor fired off a barrage of Force Lightening which sent Yoda flying. The small jedi bounced off a wall and landed hard on the floor of the office.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend," Palpatine threatened, "The Jedi are NO MORE! At last the SITH rule the GALAXY!"

Yoda slowly pulled himself to his feet and pulled out his own lightsaber, but did not activate the blade. Then, employing a powerful force-shove, Yoda knocked Palpatine backward. The dictatorial Sith crashed over his chair knocking it over.

"Judge me by my size, you should not," Yoda said firmly, "Rule your order will not. At an end your rule is, and not short enough it was."

**Corellia**

Anakin slowly made his way through the back alleys of the Corellian city he had landed at earlier. He knew that Padme and the younglings were safe, and hopefully on their way to Polis Massa by now. He knew she wanted him to stay with her and be by her side, but the things that were happening to the galaxy were too much for him. Palpatine had betrayed him and the Jedi, and Anakin also felt guilty for it. He had helped the Chancellor and defended him against every concern that the Jedi or even other Senators had leveled against him. Now the man he defended had taken over the galaxy, cloned him, and was willingly killing anyone who had powers in the force.

He had to stop Palpatine's plans. To do that he had to find and defeat Vader. As long as Palpatine had a clone of him, Palpatine could make Anakin, and therefore the Jedi seem evil. He had to stop him. Anakin's first task was to get into the local clone trooper base. If Palpatine had truly removed every planet's right to defend itself, clone trooper units and starfighter squadrons to 'defend' his rule in the region. Those would be at various bases throughout the planet.

He continued on silently, quickly crossing streets and trying to keep himself from being hidden. His attempt was not entirely successful as he had hoped as he moved to head for another alley when he suddenly heard a shot ring out. Anakin ducked just in time to see a laser blast strike the wall of the building that he was standing near He looked up to see several clone troopers walk this way. They were also accompanied by a few officers wearing dark green uniforms.

"There he is!" one of the officers pointed, "That's Skywalker. The Emperor's put his picture up on the holonet for all to see! Whoever kills him gets a promotion!"

Anakin backed into the alley that he had tried to get into while activating his lightsaber while the attacking clones charged him. He deflected their shots so that they went off and hit the ground or went back and killed one of the clone troopers. As they went further down the alley, Anakin began using the force to throw objects that were lying along the ground or mounted to the sides of the buildings to throw at the attacking clones.

"I'm surprised we found him so easily," one of the officers commented, "We looked all around the landing area where we found the ship and couldn't find anything. Then we march back to the local base, and we find him headed in the same direction."

"The young ones weren't with him," another officer commented coldly, "We still need to find them, and the clones that he has brainwashed."

"Yes," a third officer commented, "But we had more then two dozen clone troopers before we found him now and the local base will easily supply us with more as needed. Finding them will be easy."

A new voice interrupted them, causing the three officers to turn around.

"I think not," came a fourth voice from behind them.

They turned to see another bearded Jedi dressed in light brown shaded clothes standing behind them. That was all they saw of him, when Obi-Wan in one motion knocked them out by using the force to slam their heads together. Obi-Wan then looked around to see about a dozen clone troopers forcing Anakin down an alley. Another dozen lay unconscious or dead. Igniting his own lightsaber, Obi-Wan rushed the alley to help his former apprentice.

Anakin slowly backed down the alley deflecting shots that the attacking clone troopers fired at him. He grumbled somewhat in frustration as he did so. He could hear the sounds of speeder traffic going on behind him and knew that he was approaching the end of the alley, which would allow the clone troopers to spread out, which would give them the advantage. They weren't like fighting the Confederacy's droid armies. Anakin had firmly supported Palpatine and the various conservative senators on the 'army creation' issue, sensing that the Jedi weren't enough. Now he found that the job had been done all too well.

Unlike droids, the clones aimed their shots so that it was difficult for anything to bounce their lasers back at them. Unlike droids, the clones also did not blindly charge their opponents and kept the battle at long range, which left a Jedi's lightsaber as only a defensive weapon. Anakin knew he had to defeat these remaining twelve clones before they forced him out into the open street. Just as he exited the alley, he saw another lightsaber blade begin cutting into the clones from behind.

Caught off guard, the clone troopers turned to face their new attacker. Fearing that Kira had followed him, Anakin ran forward to attack them from the other side. Hopefully between the attacks by the two of them, the clones wouldn't be able to form some coordinated form of defense. When the last clone fell, dead, Anakin found himself in the presence of not Kira, but Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin gasped, surprised, and shocked, "I feared you were dead on Utapau."

Obi-Wan sighed, sensing strong feelings of betrayal and anger in his former apprentice.

"I managed to escape," Obi-Wan commented, "barely. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to the clone base here," Anakin answered, "I can get a fighter there."

"To hunt down this 'Darth Vader'?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with some feelings of surprise, "You know…?"

Obi-Wan could only nod, "Yes, Anakin. Yoda and I both know that the Emperor cloned you. Why are you hunting Vader right now? You should be looking after the younglings."

"Padme is looking after them," Anakin answered, "They should be on their way to some safe haven that Senator Organa owns."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I've met with Padme and Kira already. Their ship and Senator Organa's ship are already on their way to Polis Massa."

Anakin gave a noticeable sigh of relief. Anakin then began walking back toward where he had been forced into the alley. Obi-Wan followed him, somewhat quietly. Once he got there he peaked around the corner to find the street quiet. The only sounds he heard were Artoo's beeps and whistles as the astromech droid came rolling along after his master. The droid made it clear that he didn't like the sneaking around. Anakin could only nod, and Obi-Wan noticed him sigh as he caught up with the younger Jedi.

"You were right Obi-Wan," Anakin commented, "You and the Council were right all along. Palpatine is dangerous."

"You aren't at fault, Anakin," Obi-Wan said back, "Palpatine manipulated everyone."

"I helped him manipulate me," Anakin growled looking down, "You and the Council argued against much of what he did. In the end he manipulated you because you had to give in to the laws of the Republic. I helped him. The Empire… the war… the destruction… I'm just as responsible as he is."

"Don't let your feelings of betrayal consume you," Obi-Wan warned, "Remember what you've learned. Anger, fear, and aggression all lead to the Dark Side."

"I can't let Palpatine win," Anakin answered quickly, "I can't. Not after what he's done. He's cloned me to have a new apprentice. He's destroyed the Jedi order. He's destroyed the Republic."

"I'm not here to stop you, Anakin," Obi-Wan answered, "I know what he's done, and I know that he can not be allowed to continue."

Anakin looked at him and nodded.

"I'm just going to say, that you might want to think this through and approach the situation calmly," Obi-Wan cautioned, "You attack Vader in anger, and you're likely to become Vader. Do you want that?"

Anakin sighed, "No."

"Do you know where Vader is?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No," Anakin sighed, "But in his 'coronation' speech, Palpatine said that the Separatists were defeated. I assumed that meant that he had the leaders killed. Who else but Vader would he send on such a mission."

Obi-Wan nodded, "That's a start, but where would you believe the Separatists had their capitol? Most of their Outer Rim territories were under siege and the Separatist leaders weren't on Utapau."

"What supposed Separatist planets weren't we attacking, then?" Anakin asked.

"The only system that wasn't close to the front lines was the Mustafar system," Obi-Wan commented, "But it's a volcanic planet, and given the greed that was present among the Separatist leaders, I doubt they'd accept that planet as their capitol."

"Then that's where we should go," Anakin said firmly, "Palpatine has already done much that we didn't anticipate. Mustafar just sounds like another thing that he would do simply because it doesn't sound likely."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder as the younger Jedi prepared to head back in the direction of the local clone trooper base.

"Wait," Obi-Wan urged, gesturing back to the clone troopers who had only been knocked unconscious, "I have an idea."

Padme meanwhile sat nervously in the copilot's seat of the CR20 that Anakin had earlier purchased. Kira was doing a fine job piloting the ship, but that didn't stop Padme from worrying. She was worried about both Anakin and Obi-Wan, and a good part of her wanted to go with them.

"They'll be fine," Kira commented from the pilot's seat, "Anakin and Obi-Wan are among the best knights the Jedi Order has."

"I'm sure they will be," Padme answered, "but I feel so… so… helpless. I should be with them. The Jedi Order isn't the only thing that Palpatine has betrayed."

"I wouldn't suggest that until after you've had the baby," Kira commented, "Those clone troopers are quite good shots."

"I know that," Padme agreed, "But I could never escape from a sense of duty."

"Your people will always respect you for that," Kira said trying to comfort the brown haired woman, "And from what Obi-Wan said when he found out about you and Anakin, it appears that what remains of the Order will not expel Anakin."

"That's good," Padme commented.

They both looked out the ship's windows to see the blackness of space wrap itself around the ship as they left Corellia's atmosphere. They also saw the Tantive IV just ahead of them. As the ships prepared to get further away from the planet, the holocommunications system activated as an image of Bail Organa appeared.

"First of all," Organa began, "It's good to see you're alive, Senator."

"Thank you, Senator," Padme answered, "I assume you're to escort us to Polis Massa?"

Organa's image nodded, "Yes. And it shouldn't take long. The younglings are with you?"

"Yes," Padme answered, "All the younglings that escaped the Temple are onboard and all are fine. We also have one squad of LOYAL clone troopers with us."

Organa blinked, "You have clone troopers with you? But they've started all this madness!"

"They're loyal to the Republic," Padme answered, "Anakin persuaded them that Palpatine isn't part of the Republic."

"He certainly is full of surprises," Organa sighed, "Well, thank you for the information. Perhaps it will be helpful."

Padme remained silent.

"We're ready to make the jump into hyperspace," Kira told Padme.

"As are we," Organa answered, "I'll see you at Polis Massa."

With that Padme watched the Tantive IV leap into hyperspace. Kira then slowly pulled the levers needed to send their own ship into hyperspace after the Alderaanian Senator's ship.

**Coruscant**

Using the force, Yoda leaped up, bounced off a wall in Palpatine's office and landed on top of the speaker's platform that Palpatine used to address the Senate. The sith, standing in front of his chair on the platform fired blasts of force lightning in a vain attempt to hit the smaller green skinned Jedi.

"Hold still!" Palpatine cursed.

"Let you torture me, I will not," Yoda answered back and brought his lightsaber blade forward to meet Palpatine's own strike.

Sparks flew as short light green blade slammed into the longer crimson one. Palpatine quickly found that despite his power in the Dark Side he couldn't overpower the smaller Jedi. Yoda was powerful enough himself that simply trying to overpower him would be worthless. Palpatine quickly decided to play to the skills that suited him best.

Yoda cringed as he felt Palpatine unleash a call for help through the force. It gave the Jedi Master some confidence that the Dark Lord couldn't overpower him, but he knew that clone troopers would soon burst into the office shooting.

"Act fast, I must," Yoda thought.

In another room inside the Senate building, Jerec sat inside a rather large library in which Palpatine had stored many of the Jedi Order's old information on the ways of the force and of certain Jedi legends. The Dark Lord had combined them with his own library of various Sith teachings and legends. After Palpatine had agreed to accept Jerec's proposal of having 'dark' Jedi serve him and become possible apprentices, Jerec had vowed to himself to study all that he could of previous legends, both Jedi and Sith. He hoped to find some greater power in doing so. He had just turned to a new datapad, when he felt a call through the force to help.

"Your former Council Master is here," Palpatine's voice said slowly through the Dark Side, "Your final test of loyalty is at hand… help me destroy Yoda, and you will be recognized as a servant."

"Of course, Master," Jerec answered back through the force, "I'm on my way."

Defeating Yoda might help him further. Palpatine might even replace the current apprentice with him. The blinded Dark Jedi then leaped from his chair and ran from the room.

**Corellia, Clone Trooper Headquarters**

Two clone troopers slowly made their way inside a fairly tall tower-like structure. Both watched as other clone troopers walked by on routine patrols, and occasionally they saw an officer come out of a doorway and begin walking down the hall. A blue and white astromech droid quietly followed them.

"We gotta find their hanger," one of the two troopers said, without removing his helmet.

"This isn't a battlefront post," the other commented, "The layout isn't going to be like the bases we worked with in the Outer Rim Sieges."

The first seemed to sigh and then grabbed an officer who just happened to be walking by.

"Excuse me," the first trooper said to the officer, "I'm trooper 1138 and this is trooper 2347, we've just been assigned to this unit's starfighter squadron. We need assistance in locating the hanger."

The officer looked back at the two clone troopers, and at first looked ready to scold them for breaking protocol and not reporting to the base commander, but suddenly his face looked more like he was in a trance.

"Fifteenth floor," the officer answered, "Just take the central elevator. Have a good day."

The two troopers then saluted and began walking down a central passage. The droid rolled after them. Once they came to a set of elevators in the center of the building, they stepped inside and checked for security cameras. Once they were sure there were none, the second trooper took off his helmet.

"You shouldn't have gotten so forceful with that officer," Obi-Wan warned, "They may have devices that can detect when someone uses the force or the officer may eventually suspect that someone used the force on him."

"How is some officer going to expect two 'clone troopers' to be force sensitive?" Anakin asked as he took off his helmet, "Jango Fett wasn't force sensitive."

"That doesn't mean that the military officers aren't trained to suspect that Jedi would disguise themselves as clone troopers," Obi-Wan countered, "And remember who we're dressed as."

Anakin nodded, "Either way, the sooner we can commandeer a fighter, the better."

"What sort of fighter were you planning on," Obi-Wan questioned.

"We're going to need an ARC-170," Anakin sighed, "Unless Palpatine's been able to fully distribute the Jedi's starfighters among the clones."

"We'd need another R2 unit for that," Obi-Wan answered, "An ARC-170 will do fine. We'll just have to go without a tail gunner."

Anakin nodded and put his helmet back on as the elevator approached the fifteenth floor. The younger Jedi also readied his blaster.

"I still detest these weapons," Obi-Wan commented as he put his own helmet on.

"This was your idea," Anakin pointed out, "And besides, we'll need surprise. I doubt many of the clone pilots will be present and those guarding the hanger should be light."

The elevator doors opened to let Anakin and Obi-Wan, disguised as clone troopers to walk out into the hanger. Inside the large hanger they found five ARC-170 starfighters lined up for inspection. They had walked past two armed guards as they walked into the hanger, and both disguised Jedi saw two more standing at the other end of the room. A large group of pilots sat around an improvised table in the center of the room playing some sort of card game. Obi-Wan also noted that there was a large glass control room that likely was the hanger control area.

"NOW!" Anakin shouted as he whirled around and shot the two guards that they had just passed, while Obi-Wan fired on the two guards opposite them.

The two guards that Anakin fired on quickly fell dead, and Obi-Wan hit the first of the two that were across the room, but the other guard had quickly managed to scramble around to fire from behind one of the fighters. The pilots quickly scattered from their table to try and find cover or a weapon. Anakin and Obi-Wan picked off most of them before they could get to cover.

"Seal the elevator," Obi-Wan ordered, "I don't want more of them coming in through the elevator."

Anakin quickly fired a series of shots that welded the elevator doors shut.

"Done," Anakin answered.

"We need to get to the control center and open the hanger doors," Obi-Wan commented as he finally got the other guard, but by now the remaining pilots had armed themselves and were firing on them, a few of the hanger control officers were also firing on them.

Anakin nodded and moved toward the hanger control center, using all cover that he could. Obi-Wan followed slowly, and was more concerned with taking out the security cameras while Anakin dealt with the remaining clone troopers. After about five minutes of fighting the two made their way into the hanger control center, taking off the clone trooper armor as they went.

"So uncivilized," Obi-Wan commented, throwing his blaster down.

Artoo beeped and whistled behind them.

"Pick out a ship, Artoo, we'll need you for navigation," Anakin ordered.

"We need to hurry," Obi-Wan sighed as he began fumbling about the controls, "They've certainly sent a distress call to the Commander's office. They'll eventually find a way in."

"They'll think it's miss-trained clone troopers," Anakin said confidently, "Nothing we can't handle."

The two finally found the controls that opened the hanger doors and quickly activated them, and watched the doors begin to open. The found Artoo had already activated one ARC-170 and was moving the fighter into a take off position.

"You weren't going to fly off without us, were you?" Anakin called up to the droid.

Artoo whistled back.

"Good," Anakin smiled and then turned to Obi-Wan, "I told you he's getting better."

"First time for everything," Obi-Wan replied as he sat in the copilot's seat.

Anakin then shut the hatch and began the start up procedures. Once the ship was ready, they immediately lurched forward and Anakin began to take the fighter into outer space. They quickly found one Venator Class Star Destroyer bearing down on them and firing all its available laser cannons on the fighter.

"Shields are up," Anakin commented and accelerated he fighter to the fastest sublight speed it would go until Artoo could download the hyperspace route into the ship's computer.

Downloading the coordinates for the Mustafar system took a far amount of time, and both Jedi shuddered as various laser blasts hit the ship's shields.

"We're losing shield power," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"How much longer?" Anakin asked.

"About twenty seconds," Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin pulled the ship into another tight turn to keep it away from the larger capitol ship, which kept blasting away at them. Finally a beeping noise echoed through the cockpit, indicating that the coordinates for Mustafar had been downloaded.

"Finally," Anakin sighed and sent the ship into hyperspace.

**Polis Massa**

Kira sat holding her infant daughter while watching over several of the younglings in a large sort of recreation room inside a secret facility that Organa had had built. None of the younglings knew her, but all seemed to sense her status as a former Jedi. As such, they asked her questions.

"I'm sorry young-one, but I do not know when things will be okay," Kira answered the youngling that asked her, "But I pray that things will soon be better."

Padme, Bail Organa, and the squad of troopers that were loyal to Anakin were involved in another discussion.

"You left Yoda to face Palpatine alone?" Padme asked in shock.

"No," Organa shook his head, "I gave Mothma instructions to help him. If Yoda can't defeat the Chancellor, she will get him to safety."

Padme could only sigh. Organa then turned to the present clone troopers.

"Now, all that remains is what to do with you," Organa commented and then addressed the sergeant, "What's your name?"

The clone sergeant blinked for a moment and then answered, "My operating number is 8766."

Organa sighed, remembering the protocols that had been installed in all Republic clones when they were created.

"You will all need names," Organa commented, "We can't go around saying numbers."

The clone sergeant and the other seven clones looked to Padme. The woman only nodded in agreement with Organa.

"Jeer," the clone sergeant announced.

"Forn," the next clone said.

"Jango," the third clone smirked.

"Seen," the fourth clone answered.

"Gore," the fifth clone sighed.

"Lex," the sixth clone said.

"Ord," the seventh clone announced.

"Pick," the eighth clone finished.

Organa nodded. The third clone's choice for a name was interesting, considering who he was cloned from, but the senator from Alderaan didn't comment on it.

"Good," Organa said, "Now, what has Master Skywalker told you?"

"The leader of the Republic is a fraud," Jeer answered, "We serve the Republic. Not a fraud."

The other clones hastily nodded.

"We will need your help in the future," Organa commented, "But much of that will have to wait until the Jedi arrive."

**Mustafar**

Darth Vader cursed silently to himself as he made his way through the maze of constructed platforms that were built into the planet Mustafar. His report to the Emperor that he had dealt with the Separatist leaders had been accurate but incomplete. Apparently, in their short stay on the planet, the Separatist leaders had learned a lot about the layout of the planet. When Vader had attacked them, they quickly fled in vain attempts to get away. Vader killed each and every one of them, but they lead him on a long chase, and several were much faster then they looked.

He was only now returning to the area where he had landed his ship, Anakin Skywalker's old Jedi Starfighter, when he saw a large ARC-170 come out of the smoke filled clouds above him.

"What the…?" Vader cursed as he saw the larger fighter come in at a slow speed.

Suddenly, the ARC-170 fired its weapons and destroyed Vader's fighter. The resulting explosion knocked Vader to the ground and he could only watch as the attacking ship landed above the wreckage. Two robed figures then hoped out of the ship. One was bearded and unfamiliar to Vader. The other, on the other hand was quite familiar.

"So," Vader smiled cruelly, "Come to accept you destiny, Skywalker?"

"I've come to stop you," Anakin said firmly.

"From what?" Vader laughed back, "The Separatist leaders are already dead, and considering the trouble they gave you and the Jedi, I doubt you'd really want them around anyway."

"We've come to stop your evil," Obi-Wan answered calmly.

"From my point of view it is you two who are evil," Vader growled back, drawing his crimson bladed lightsaber.

Anakin only growled something that Obi-Wan couldn't understand and ignited his own sky blue blade, while Obi-Wan ignited his own lightsaber.

"I bring security and peace to the Empire and you try to plunge it into chaos!" Vader accused.

"Empire?" Obi-Wan questioned, "Our allegiance is to the REPUBLIC! To Democracy."

Vader only spat at them. By now, Anakin had had enough of the clone's behavior and lunged forward. He hated seeing what a twisted figure Vader was. It angered him that Palpatine had a mirror image of himself that stood for everything he was against. Anakin leaped over Vader's head to get behind the Dark Lord and swung at him with his lightsaber. Vader blocked the attack with his own and then dodged an attack coming at him from Obi-Wan coming in from the side.

"Now, Anakin Skywalker," Vader snarled, "you will learn what power could have been yours!"

**Coruscant**

One of Yoda's toes tapped the button that raised the speaker's platform into the main Senate Chamber as he battled Palpatine. The self-declared Emperor was continuing to find the smaller Jedi Master to be a difficult opponent. He in fact found Yoda to be a far better swordsman then Windu and the weaklings that had tried to arrest him earlier. But Palpatine knew he did have the overall strategic advantage.

"You may succeed in defeating me," Palpatine admitted, as he lashed out in a wide ark in an attempt to hit the Jedi, "But my cause will live on! I've already denounced your Order to the Senate as traitors to the Republic, and our current duel is being filmed on all the Holocams! Do you think that killing me will stop their information?"

"Revealed to the Republic you own betrayal, you did, when announced your Empire," Yoda answered back as he leaped over Palpatine's attack and landed behind the Dark Lord, "Destroy you, I will. Then heal itself, the galaxy will."

Palpatine had finally had enough of the smaller Jedi's comments and while still holding his lightsaber in one hand, fired a torrent of Force Lightning at Yoda. Yoda managed to bring his own blade down to block Palpatine's attack. Yoda's blade absorbed some of the energy that Palpatine was throwing at him, while deflecting most of it down and some of it back at the Dark Lord. After a few seconds, the paneling that Yoda was standing on couldn't withstand the electric power that was being sent into it and exploded violently, sending both Yoda and Palpatine against opposite walls of the Senate.

Palpatine quickly scrambled to activate the Senator's hoverpod that he had landed in to prepare another attack on the Jedi Master. He carefully noticed the planetary nameplate near the control panel, identifying the hoverpod he had landed in as the one that belonged to the Kuat System. Palpatine raised his hoverpod up above the position where Yoda landed and began to lift other pods up into the air with the force.

"Now my green friend, let's see you laugh your way out of this!" Palpatine yelled triumphantly and hurled the pods directly at Yoda.

Yoda quickly leaped away as the first pod crashed into the one he had landed on. He had to leap away again as another quickly came flying at his position. Realizing that he couldn't best Palpatine with his lightsaber against the incoming physical objects, he placed his Jedi weapon back on his belt and used the force to catch the third hoverpod that Palpatine had thrown at him. Using his own skills, Yoda got the hoverpod to rotate in the opposite direction, so that it could be flung back at Palpatine.

Palpatine quickly managed to dodge Yoda's attack, and was ready when the Jedi leaped at him.

"Laugh at anyone, I do not," Yoda answered as his green blade once again met Palpatine's red.

"But you do lecture!" another voice pointed out.

Yoda turned to see Jerec come flying from above and behind him, his blue blade shimmering. The smaller Jedi Master barely avoided being cut in half as Jerec swung his lightsaber downward. He was unable, however, to dodge a blast of Force lightning that Palpatine fired at him. Yoda was launched across the chamber and landed a few levels below Palpatine's hoverpod and the level where Jerec was standing.

"Much betrayal, I sense," Yoda commented, "And only Palpatine's, it is not."

"Jerec only sees the true nature of things," Palpatine smiled and sent another barrage of Force lightning at Yoda.

Jerec meanwhile leaped to the speaker's platform and then to a position behind Yoda. Yoda leaped forward, trying to avoid both the Sith Lord's attacks and the Dark Jedi's as well. In the end, Yoda was knocked to the bottom level of the Senate chamber. Yoda saw Palpatine preparing to hurl more hoverpods at him while Jerec was maneuvering to begin searching him. He also heard the sound of clone troopers approaching him. Knowing he was beaten as too many of the Dark Lord's allies had already arrived or were just arriving, Yoda dove through a ventilation shaft and began crawling away.

**Mustafar**

"You should both know that you will die," Vader growled, "Neither of you are no match for the Dark Side."

The duel between the two Jedi and the Sith clone had already taken them inside the facility. Vader dodged an attack that Anakin swung at him and then kicked him in the chest. The blow knocked Anakin back, and he crashed over a series of chairs and landed near the dead body of a Separatist leader.

Vader then swung his lightsaber blade around and forced Obi-Wan to leap into the air to avoid being cut in two. Obi-Wan couldn't avoid everything that the clone through at him and was soon hit by a powerful blast of Force lightning which threw him across the room. Neither noticed that a computer panel had now began blinking, showing that the facility's shields, which protected it against the planet's volcanic eruptions had been turned off.

Obi-Wan landed hard. Vader's attack had been powerful, and substantially more powerful that one had thought a clone could attack with.

"Surprised, old man?" Vader taunted, "I'm more powerful then you think. The power of the Chosen One turned against you!"

Vader then turned on a dime and hit Anakin with a massive blast of Force Lightning, sending the other Jedi flying into a nearby control panel. Anakin screamed with pain as Vader then tore several of the metallic chairs free from the bindings and flung them at the Jedi Vader had been cloned from.

"You're both no match for the Dark Side," Vader smiled evilly.

"I heard all that before," Obi-Wan answered as he got up and resumed the duel, "the flaw of power is arrogance. There are two of us and only one of you."

Vader deflected Obi-Wan's attack and began to push the older Jedi Master back and toward the outside viewing platforms. Vader never stopped smiling.

"And thanks to my 'programming'," Vader commented, "I know what happened the last time you and another Jedi fought a single Sith."

"Maul was defeated," Obi-Wan answered as he ducked under another of Vader's attacks.

"As was Qui-Gon," Vader pointed out, "Perhaps seeing you die will drive your former apprentice to my Master!"

Obi-Wan didn't let the clone's taunt get to him. He sensed that Vader was powerful, but that there were flaws to his power. He was also overly aggressive his sword fighting skills. Obi-Wan knew that eventually Vader would make some mistake, as he had in the Temple of placing himself too close to a stone column that was critical to supporting part of the roof. He also knew that he would be especially liable to making a mistake once the real Anakin got back into the fight.

**Coruscant**

"Come out and fight, you little troll!" Jerec screamed as he tossed aside several hoverpods around the Senate chamber with the force.

By now, Mas Amedda and Sate Pestage had arrived after hearing the alarms about a Jedi attacker. Both looked relieved to see that both the Emperor and his Dark Jedi servant were fine, if a bit angered.

"Where is the Jedi?" Pestage asked.

Palpatine turned around from where he was standing to view his two political assistants.

"He isn't here," Palpatine answered, "I have several squads searching the building, but none have reported yet."

Almost as if on cue, a few clone troopers came running in from a higher level. Palpatine and his bureaucrats looked up to view them.

"There is no sign of his body, sir," the lead clone reported.

"Then he is not dead!" Amedda growled, "He is hiding somewhere!"

"Double your search," Palpatine ordered and then felt a tremor through the force, and turned to Pestage and Amedda, "Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate take off. I sense Lord Vader is in danger."

At a designated meeting place, Mon Mothma sat quietly in a speeder, waiting for Yoda to appear. The Chandrilian Senator was quite nervous about the entire situation as this was the first time that she had been involved in such an operation. Suddenly an air vent opened and Yoda jumped through it, landing in the seat next to her.

"Did you beat him?" Mothma asked hopefully.

Yoda shook his head, "Failed, I have. Into exile, I must go."

"Things will be better in the future," Mothma promised the Jedi Master.

"Live to see them get better, I fear I will not," Yoda sighed.

Mothma could only pilot her speeder away from the Senate building in silence.

**Mustafar**

Anakin rushed along the twisting and turning metal pathways, trying to catch up with both Obi-Wan and Vader. He was angry that Vader had beaten him back with so basic a move, but yet that wasn't what dominated his thoughts. What dominated them was the stories that Obi-Wan had told him when he and Obi-Wan were still in the Master/Padawan bond. His thoughts particularly dwelled on the story Obi-Wan had told him about Qui-Gon Jinn's battle against Darth Maul.

"I can't let him die," Anakin thought as he ran as hard as he could, "I can't."

He kept running until he spotted them. Vader had driven Obi-Wan out onto several platforms that hung over a large lava flow. Neither Sith nor Jedi appeared to be winning, but Obi-Wan was obviously being pushed toward the edge.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin screamed and ran harder, trying desperately to catch up.

Just as Anakin got close to the platform that Obi-Wan and Vader were battling on, one of the minor volcanoes, which the lava flow had covered up, erupted, sending molten lava onto the parts of the platform that connected the apparatus to the facility. Anakin screamed with horror as the platform began to fall, and Obi-Wan and Vader continued slashing away at the other as if there wasn't any danger.

As the platform sank into the lava flow, Obi-Wan leaped onto a small hoversled that sat a few feet above the flow of lava. Vader leaped soon after and landed on top of a droid that was mining the lava flow for melted iron. Anakin saw another hoversled nearby and put all his might into the jump to reach it. The lava flow generated an intense amount of heat, and Anakin felt the soles of his boots melting as he pulled himself onto the hoversled that he had leaped onto.

"Hang on, Obi-Wan," Anakin breathed as he sent his hoversled racing at full speed after the two combatants.

Obi-Wan and Vader meanwhile continued their duel almost in a manner in which the other refused to give an inch of ground. Vader mindlessly attacked, while Obi-Wan carefully tried to block the Sith clone's attacks.

"This is the end for you!" Vader taunted as he saw that their battle was coming up a falls, "I'll destroy you and then Skywalker!"

"I very much doubt that," Obi-Wan retorted, sensing the falls behind him, but also seeing Anakin on another hoversled coming up fast.

Obi-Wan took a quick glance and saw that he was close to solid ground that wasn't dominated by the lava flow. Dodging an attack from Vader, Obi-Wan leaped into the air and landed on the ground. He turned around to face Vader, who stood on the droid that he had earlier landed on, still over the lava. The Sith clone glared at him angrily.

"It's over, Vader," Obi-Wan said firmly, "I hold the high ground."

Obi-Wan was about to add that Anakin was getting closer to their position and that Vader no longer had the advantage of facing Obi-Wan one on one, but Vader interrupted him.

"Not for long!" Vader screamed as he leaped into the air.

Obi-Wan then watched as Vader sailed through the air toward him. He readied his lightsaber to strike, when the real Anakin suddenly appeared behind Vader with his own lightsaber ready. The Jedi knight lashed out with his blade, cutting off the arm in which Vader had his lightsaber at the elbow, and cutting off both of Vader's legs at the knees. Vader landed face down on the ground while Anakin landed above them, both were relatively close to lave, and Anakin quickly moved away. He then turned and prepared to finish the clone off.

"No, Anakin," Obi-Wan insisted, "We've done enough."

"He's evil," Anakin insisted, "He tried to kill the younglings. He has made ME appear evil to the Republic. He has to die!"

"He is isolated and alone on a planet filled with molten lava," Obi-Wan pointed out, "you've already beaten him."

"He's a clone of me, and evil," Anakin insisted again.

"Do you want to become him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin blinked, "What?"

"Anakin, if you kill him now, while he's helpless, you'll be no better then he is," Obi-Wan explained, "Do you want to become him? Become a Sith?"

Anakin looked down at Vader, who was screaming with pain and trying to pull himself away from the Lava, which was gradually getting closer to him. Anakin then put his head down. The sight was frightening.

"No," Anakin sighed.

"Let's go then," Obi-Wan stated, "There's nothing more he can do now."

The two Jedi began the long walk back to Artoo and the fighter that they had brought in as fire seemed to engulf the wounded Darth Vader.

**Polis Massa**

Padme sat down quietly with Kira as the former Jedi continued to watch the younglings. Most had actually fallen asleep. She gave a somewhat pained sigh as she sat down.

"You okay?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine," Padme answered, "It's just a little difficult for me to get around."

"It's worth it though," Kira commented, motioning to the infant Mara, asleep in a small cradle.

Padme was about to ask the former Jedi something, when Organa appeared in the doorway. Both women turned to look at him.

"Yoda and Mon Mothma have arrived," Organa reported, "And Anakin and Obi-Wan are on their way."

"I guess I better get up to…" Padme began, only to stop short with a cry of pain, her hands flying to her stomach.

Kira put her hands on her shoulders to steady the Nubian Senator.

"I'm afraid Senator Amidala will be busy in the delivery room for the time being," Kira commented.

Organa rushed to help Kira get Padme to the medical facilities that were in the secret base.

**Mustafar**

Palpatine scoured the surface of the volcanic planet with several clone troopers surrounding him. He was angry that Yoda had escaped him and that his Master/Apprentice bond with Vader indicated that clone was in danger. Finally one of the clone troopers that was with him pointed to something on the horizon.

"There's something moving out there," the clone commented.

Palpatine looked to where the clone was pointing and began to walk in that direction. He found what he feared. Vader was badly wounded from a lightsaber and burned even worse. Checking for a pulse, Palpatine found one thing that might help his cause.

"He's still alive," Palpatine announced and then growled to a subordinate, "Get a medical capsule immediately!"

**Polis Massa**

Yoda sat in quiet meditation alone in a private room that he had been given when he and Mothma had arrived. He wasn't alone, however, and was involved in a deep conversation with someone he thought was dead.

"Thank you, I must," Yoda commented, "For helping Anakin, you did."

"It was nothing that I wouldn't have done if I had been alive," Qui-Gon's disembodied voice spoke.

"Gives us hope, your actions," Yoda asserted.

"It will take time," Qui-Gon's spirit answered, "Padme is already giving birth."

Yoda frowned. He didn't like the fact that Anakin had broken one of the key laws of the Jedi Order, and he disliked the fact that he had to hear it from Qui-Gon's spirit even more.

"Regardless of your feelings, what's happened has happened," Qui-Gon's spirit asserted, "The question is what are you going to do now?"

"Hard to answer, that is," Yoda replied, "Failed to stop the Sith, I have. Much to learn there still is…"

"With my help you and any other Jedi will be able to merge with the Force at will," Qui-Gon promised, "It will let you help future generations."

"Eternal life…" Yoda began to muse.

"The ability to defy death is possible," Qui-Gon's spirit asserted, "but only for one's self. A shaman on Whills discovered the secret. It will never be achieved by a Sith Lord. It is a state achieved through compassion. Not greed."

"A great Jedi you have become," Yoda commented, "Much appreciated, your help is."

"As I told Obi-Wan, I will do whatever I can to help," Qui-Gon's spirit said firmly, "I won't let Palpatine dominate the galaxy."

Yoda could only nod. He turned to find that Organa had joined him.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Organa asked.

"No, you are not," Yoda answered.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin have arrived," Organa announced. "Both have gone to check on Padme."

"Confer with them, I must," Yoda commented as he began walking toward the Senator.

"Anakin?" Padme breathed between contractions.

"I'm here, Padme," Anakin answered, "Everything is fine. Vader won't be able to harm you, ever."

"I don't care about Vader," Padme gave a pained reply, "I care about you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion, but the lady must focus on delivering the babies," one of the medical droids interrupted.

"Babies?" Anakin gasped in surprise.

"She's carrying twins," the droid answered and returned to work.

Organa and Yoda found Kira and Obi-Wan standing outside the birthing room. They saw Anakin standing nervously over Padme.

"With them, you are not?" Yoda asked, knowing that Obi-Wan did have some degree of friendship with the Nubian Senator.

"Neither of us are the father of the children," Obi-Wan answered, "I just heard the droid tell Anakin that's she's carrying twins."

Padme slowly labored through the process of giving birth. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the sound of a baby's crying and saw the medical droid handing a startled Anakin a small infant wrapped in cloth.

"It's a boy," the droid announced.

"Luke," Padme breathed.

She had little time to try and look at the infant as the droid quickly went back to its work and Padme soon had to focus on delivering the second child.

"You can do it, Padme," Anakin encouraged, remembering his own nightmares, and prayed they didn't come true.

After several minutes more, the sounds of a second infant crying echoed through the room. The droid then came hovering up to Padme.

"It's a girl," the droid announced.

"Leia," Padme managed to smile as the infant was handed to her.

"She has your eyes," Anakin commented.

"As Luke has yours," Padme answered back as she glanced at the child that Anakin held.

Anakin managed a weak smile. He held one of his children in his arms and Padme hadn't died. His nightmares were wrong. That made him happy.

The next morning, despite the birth of the twins was not a particularly joyous one. Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Kira and her daughter, Padme and the twins, Mon Mothma and Organa sat in a semi-circle at a conference table in the facility.

"Jerec has turned to the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan asked, "But Palpatine had Vader? The Sith only take one apprentice."

"Sense the Dark Side in him, I did not," Yoda answered, "but neither fully sense the light in him, either. And the first priority, Palpatine no longer is."

"Not the 'first priority'?" Organa asked, "Then what is? He's destroyed the Republic. There has to be something you can do?"

"Defeat him, I could not," Yoda answered and then turned his attention to Padme and the twins, "And sufficient bargaining chip, he has, to keep Anakin away."

"He'd come after me?" Padme asked.

"Or the children," Yoda answered, "A threat to him, they are. Much trouble young Skywalker's disobedience, has caused."

Yoda then looked down.

"But punish him, we can not," Yoda continued, "And perhaps err, the elder Jedi have."

"What are you saying?" Anakin asked, almost impatiently.

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"The last of the Council, we are," Yoda said, "Our last decision as the Council this will be. Change the Code we will."

"Allow Jedi to marry?" Obi-Wan asked, guessing what Yoda was getting at.

"Protect Skywalker's union we must," Yoda nodded, "and ensure the future we must. Treacherous, Sidious's work was."

"But most of the younglings from the Temple survived," Kira pointed out.

"Train them, we can not," Yoda answered, and then turned to Anakin and Padme, "Unfortunately, split up your family must be."

"What?" Padme and Anakin gasped.

"Sense your power, the Emperor does," Yoda spoke to Anakin, "Sense the children's power more so. Together, a target, you will be."

"But we can't…" Anakin began to argue.

"Be calm," Obi-Wan said firmly, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "It's sad, but Yoda is right. Your power as the 'Chosen One' will only attract Palpatine's attention, especially if you and your children are together. Until they are trained, we're all going to have to lay low."

"Where will we go?" Padme asked nervously, "Palpatine will probably hold Naboo under a very short leash."

"If I could offer a suggestion," Organa spoke up, "Perhaps Padme and the daughter would prefer to come to Alderaan. My wife and I could 'adopt' the child to prevent the Emperor from suspecting anything, and Padme would be safe from Imperial attention."

"I'd go with you as well," Obi-Wan commented, "The girl will need training when she's old enough and to know how to shield her force signature."

"What of Anakin and Luke?" Padme asked.

"To Tatooine, to their family they should go," Yoda spoke up, "Far away, it is. Sense them, Palpatine will not."

"Where will you go, Master Yoda?" Kira asked.

Yoda looked down.

"Dagobah," the aged Jedi Master spoke, "When old enough, send your daughter you should to train."

"I'll probably come with her," Kira spoke up, "I've lost quite a bit since I swore off the Force, but Dagobah will be no place to raise a child while it's young. Maybe for training visits, but not for a young one to live."

"There is a mining facility on Bespin, which isn't too far away," Obi-Wan commented, "You could live there and journey to Dagobah as a supposed explorer."

"That might work," Kira commented.

"I still don't like this," Anakin commented, knowing that his family would now be split up for what would probably be years.

"Dislike this, we all do," Yoda answered, "But necessary it is. Safety of your children, it is for. Meanwhile, in your solitude, training I have for you."

"Training?" Anakin asked.

"For you, Obi-Wan, and Kira," Yoda answered, "An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me…"

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan and Anakin commented, interrupting Yoda.

Yoda gave an affirmative nod, "How to join the Force, he will train you."

Hours later, Anakin and Padme stood together outside the ARC-170 that Anakin and Obi-Wan had come to Polis Massa on. Anakin held the infant Luke in his arms.

"I will miss you," Anakin said weakly to Padme.

"I know," Padme answered back, "At least we do not have to hide from the Jedi anymore."

Anakin frowned, "Yes. Now we're hiding from Palpatine."

"But for different reasons," Padme sighed, "I'm certain we'll see each other again in the future. Always have hope. Some day, you, Obi-Wan, and our children will stop him."

Anakin glanced down at the sleeping infant in his arms, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I hope so," Anakin sighed.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Saying 'good-bye' never gets any easier," Anakin commented.

"Let's just say, I'll see you later," Padme commented.

"I'll see you later," Anakin gave a weak smile and began to walk toward the ARC-170, "Okay Artoo, you've got to function as my navigator on this one. Are you up to the task?"

Artoo answered with a series of very confident beeps.

"Okay," Anakin said back to the droid and secured Luke inside a cradle in the copilot's seat.

After a few moments, Padme watched the large heavy fighter begin to take off and head for the end of the hanger.

"I love you!" Padme called after the ship.

Anakin mouthed the words back to her.

"We'd best be going," Obi-Wan commented as he came up behind Padme, "Organa still has to get the younglings to their 'hiding spots' after he drops us off on Alderaan. And Yoda and Kira have already left for Dagobah and Bespin."

"You're right," Padme sighed, "May our future be better then our present."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 4

By TVfan

**Coruscant**

Two figures stood quietly in Palpatine's office. Almost quiet. The mechanized sound of an automated breathing apparatus was the only sound that echoed throughout the room. Palpatine had arrived on Mustafar in time to save Darth Vader from dying on the volcanic planet, but the clone of Anakin Skywalker was now trapped within a heavy mechanized suit, and with his lost limbs replaced by cybernetics. He was practically more machine then man, and this made the clone furious. He dreamed of finding Skywalker and Kenobi, and making them pay for what they had done to him. Beside him stood the Jedi traitor, Jerec, who Vader also hated. Finally after several minutes of waiting, Palpatine, flanked by Amedda and Pestage.

"Ah," Palpatine smiled, "You remained here. Good."

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader asked in his deep mechanical voice.

"The galaxy is ours and the Jedi are no more," Palpatine smiled, "You, Darth Vader, are to remain my apprentice and my sole heir. Jerec, you are to be the leader of a new branch of the Sith order. You are to be the leader of the Inquisitors, the backbone of enforcing my rule throughout the galaxy. Currently there is only one task that remains before us."

"The destruction of the remaining Jedi," Vader said firmly, interrupting Palpatine.

"Yes," Palpatine smiled, "the destruction of the remaining Jedi. The clone troopers will aide both of you in hunting down the Jedi that survived the assault on the temple and on the few that managed to escape Order Sixty-Six."

"I want Skywalker and Kenobi," Vader said firmly, "They must pay."

"And so they shall," Palpatine answered, "But right now, their locations are unknown. Control your anger, Lord Vader. Let it fuel you, but let it block out the other tasks I have for you. You are to hate all the Jedi, not just Skywalker and Kenobi."

"Yes, Master," Vader bowed in submission.

"It is time the purge of the surviving Jedi begins," Palpatine said strongly, "Jerec, you are to go to the Acclamator Class ship Runabout and begin your search. Any Jedi who agree to submit to me totally will join the Inquisitor ranks under your command. Vader, you are to take the Venator Class Star Destroyer Crippler to run your search. At this time, your primary targets are the younglings that escaped the temple. We can not have a new Jedi order raised to fight us."

"Yes, Master," Vader bowed and then slowly began to leave the room.

Jerec said nothing but left the room as well with a respectful bow to Palpatine. Palpatine watched both his mechanical apprentice and the Inquisitor leave the office. Once the door hissed shut behind them he moved to sit behind his desk. Amedda and Pestage now moved to hold their secret conference.

"Many Senators didn't like the fact that you've cancelled the Senate meetings for the next month," Amedda commented.

"It can not be helped," Palpatine sighed, "Yoda was a tougher foe then I imaged and considerable damage was done to the Senate Chamber. It will take time for the clones to finish the repairs. And that isn't my concern. Eventually the Senate will be disbanded altogether."

"Of course, Sire," Amedda bowed.

"Lira Blissex has sent a holocommuniqué to you, sire," Pestage reported, "She and her team of engineers have come up with a new warship design for you to approve."

Palpatine nodded, "I have been expecting this. It is time that we begin organizing my first Imperial Tour."

Pestage nodded.

"I will tour every major system of the Empire to show that I am still a man of the people," Palpatine gave a wicked smile, "The Senate loves me. Now we seduce the people."

"Of course, Sire," Pestage gave a bow.

**Coruscant, Organa's Apartment**

"You should have contacted me," Garm Bel Iblis grumbled as he met with Organa and Mon Mothma in Organa's apartment on Coruscant.

"It couldn't be helped," Organa answered, "You were busy with various matters on Corellia at the time all of this was going on."

The Corellian senator nodded, "It does partially explain Palpatine's decision to cancel the next few Senate meetings."

"The real question is what should we do now?" Mothma asked, "Yoda and the Jedi couldn't defeat him and are now in hiding."

"The only thing to do is to rebel," Iblis said firmly, "Immediately and strongly. Hit Palpatine before he can hit us."

"We can't do that," Organa answered, "At least, not now."

"What?" Iblis growled, rising from his chair.

"You were there when Palpatine announced his position as 'Emperor'?" Organa asked, "Where you not?"

Iblis sat back down and began stroking his mustache. He managed to nod weakly.

"The Senate as a whole doesn't see Palpatine for who he really is and what he's done to the Republic," Organa explained, "And the people of Coruscant see him as a savior for his leadership during the Clone Wars. Any rebellion now would be looked on by the Senate and the people of Coruscant as unpopular."

"What of the other systems?" Iblis asked, "Corellia isn't so militaristic, and I've been in touch with what remains of the planetary government. We've tried to keep as far away from the Clone Wars as possible. The Corellians would surely support a rebellion against this tyrant."

"The people of Chandrila were one of the worlds that Grievous and Dooku raided before striking Coruscant," Mothma sighed, "No one on Chandrila would support a rebellion. Especially now."

"And Alderaan is a pacifist planet," Organa answered and was about to continue when Iblis interrupted him.

"Fine pacifist you are, voting FOR the military creation act," Iblis growled.

"It was necessary at the time for the entire Republic, not just Alderaan," Organa said in his defense, "and no one knew of the full extent of Palpatine's treachery at the time, including yourself. The problem is that if we are to lead a rebellion against him, Chandrila, Alderaan, and Corellia will have to be the backbone of the rebellion. Even if our manpower or our bases are elsewhere, the followers would have to look to those three planets for an example. With Chandrila supporting Palpatine, Alderaan being pacifistic, and Corellia, while opposed to Palpatine and willing to fight, largely isolationist, do you think that many people will flock to our cause?"

"If the Jedi didn't bungle things up…" Iblis began to growl.

"Palpatine has brought powers into play that they couldn't expect," Mothma pointed out, "Even Yoda couldn't beat him."

"What about this kid you've told me about?" Iblis asked Organa, "this Skywalker?"

"Palpatine currently has the means to keep him quiet," Organa sighed, "It's complicated and I'll tell you more when we're in some place more private."

Iblis nodded, "So if we're not going to rebel, what are we going to do then? Sit and kiss the 'Emperor's' boots?"

"We can't rule out rebellion," Organa sighed, "But we can't do that immediately. None of our planets are ready or willing to rebel and it will take time to get them ready."

"Are you suggesting we wait?" Iblis asked.

"That might be the only option," Mothma commented, "A rebellion of the people might be able to defeat the Clone Troopers that Palpatine has raised to support his government but only the Jedi will be able to defeat Palpatine, himself, and they won't be ready for years to come."

Organa nodded in agreement, "We will have to rebel, eventually. Of that I'm certain. But, for now we need to keep that secret and hidden. We need time to build up a substantial military force and unfortunately, time for Palpatine's evil to become known beyond us and the Jedi."

"What will we do in the meantime?" Iblis asked.

"For the time being, all we can do is try to use constitutional methods to slow Palpatine down," Organa sighed, "I've been looking over the changes he's made since crowning himself 'Emperor'. He still has to rely on the Senate to a certain extent, but his executive power is stronger. There is no telling how long it will be before he dissolves the Senate entirely or turns it merely into a rubber stamp."

Iblis and Mothma only sighed in response.

**Tatooine**

The twin suns were just setting as Anakin brought his eopie up to the Lars homestead outside of Mos Eisley. Artoo quietly rolled along behind him. He still had the infant Luke in his arms, wrapped in white cloth to protect him from the harsh light of the suns. He found no one standing outside the main hut or anywhere around. Anakin sighed as he carefully dismounted from he animal and carefully tied it to the outer wall of the homestead. He then moved to knock on the doors that led inside. It was Beru who answered.

"Anakin?" Beru gasped, "What brings you back here?"

Anakin looked down at his infant son and then said weakly, "A tragedy."

Beru looked down to see the infant in the Jedi's arms and quickly stepped aside. She also motioned for him to enter the homestead.

"Come in, come in," Beru said quickly, while Anakin slowly walked inside.

Anakin barely made it a few steps into the homestead when he ran into Owen, who had come running to see who his wife was talking to.

"Beru, what is it?" Owen asked, "Who's at the door… oh, it's you."

"Hello, Owen," Anakin said weakly.

"Go back to Coruscant or some other hideaway," Owen growled back at him, "I don't need some upstart Jedi telling me 'I'm backward'. We're quite fine with our lives here."

"I never said that," Anakin defended.

Artoo beeped angrily in defense of his master.

"Oh yes you did," Owen growled turning around and planting an accusing finger in Anakin's chest, "We were all fine here, till you came whining about a mother we already knew was dead. My father knew and accepted that she was dead, but you whined anyway and ran off in some insane quest to find the body."

"She was alive when I…" Anakin began.

"And then you had the nerve to bring the body back and reopen the wounds in my father that time had healed," Owen continued, "You have no business or right to be here. You couldn't believe the truth that my father told you. No confirmation on our part to say that she was dead was good enough for you. Because you're a big shot Jedi that knows more then us simple farmers. If you know so much, you can survive in the desert wastes on your OWN. Beru, get this scoundrel out of my house."

Artoo beeped angrily and gain and produced his teaser, should the man try anything.

"What of the child?" Beru asked before Anakin could say anything.

"What? Owen nearly growled at his wife.

"He has a child with him," Beru pointed to the small bundle in Anakin's arms.

Anakin then carefully began removing some of the cloth that was wrapped around Luke, giving Owen a better look at the infant. The child had awakened when Owen had begun yelling at Anakin and was on the verge of crying.

"Owen, this is my son, Luke," Anakin said calmly, trying to hold back his own anger at being accused.

"Son?" Owen asked.

"I broke the Jedi Code," Anakin answered, "I have two children. Luke and Leia. Luke is with me. Leia is with her mother."

"You must tell us more," Beru insisted, pushing Owen deeper inside the homestead, least he lash out at Anakin again, "There is much we need to know."

"Indeed," Anakin sighed weakly.

**Alderaan**

Obi-Wan paced quietly in a small living room inside the home that Senator Organa had provided for Padme and himself to live in. He could hear the former Senator soothing her infant daughter in another room. His thoughts dwelled on the situation. Senator Organa had provided them with a small home, hidden in Alderaan's mountains, not far from the palace that the Organa family had traditionally lived in. Padme would be allowed to raise Leia directly until the child was old enough to be weaned, after that, Leia would be raised in the Organa household, with only short visits for Jedi training. It saddened Obi-Wan that the proud Nubian Senator would have to endure this. Separated from her husband and son, and soon to be kept distant from her daughter.

"I finally got her to sleep," Padme commented as she left the small nursery, "I'm not sure, but I don't think she likes space travel."

"If all Skywalkers behaved so," Obi-Wan mumbled, knowing his former apprentice love of flying.

"What was that?" Padme questioned.

"Nothing," Obi-Wan answered quickly, "Nothing at all."

"Cozy little place, isn't it?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan could only manage to nod. He knew that he would have a lot of work a head of him to protect the location and identity of Leia from being discovered by the Empire. He also felt uncertain about how he could live in such a small place with his closest friend's wife.

"You have everything set?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Padme nodded, "I have a small room set aside, next to Leia's, should she need anything. I left the holocomunicator set on Senator Organa's private frequency and in the kitchen. That way if he learns anything about Anakin and Luke, he can tell us."

"Hopefully all of it is good," Obi-Wan sighed.

**Kuat**

"It was good of you to accept my invitation, Senator Danu," Palpatine smiled as he walked down the ramp into the main engineering and manufacturing sector of the Kuat Drive Yards, "Lira Blissex has supposedly come up with something that will secure this 'galactic good' I've heard so much of."

Giddean Danu slowly walked down the ramp after the self-proclaimed Emperor. He flinched at the sound of the workmen in the extensive levels below them continued constructing the military machines that had been so prevalent in the Clone Wars. Four clone troopers followed closely behind him.

"I would prefer that these factories be shut down," Danu answered, "The Clone Wars are over. We have no need for an army."

"Oh we very much have the need, Senator," Palpatine answered, "Not all the traitorous Jedi are dead and there are still threats from outside the Empire. Think of the Outbound Flight Mission. We have yet to hear word from them."

"They are lost, sir," Danu countered, "There is nothing we could have done and nothing we can do to find them."

"But we can avenge them," Palpatine insisted.

"We have nothing to believe that they were attacked by anyone," Danu said, "Not event the Separatists attacked them."

"We have no proof that says they weren't attacked, either," Palpatine said, "Only a thorough sweep of the Unknown regions will confirm that suspicion."

Danu weakly nodded and followed Palpatine as he walked along a raised platform into a large office-like room. Waiting for them were more clone troopers and a woman dressed in a black militaristic looking uniform.

"Your Majesty, Senator," Lira Blissex said to Palpatine and Danu.

Palpatine nodded and sat down at the head of a long table while motioning for Danu to sit at another chair. Danu slowly sat there, his eyes more concerned with the various clone troopers that now took places on either side of the table.

"Now, Lira," Palpatine began, "Please explain the project you've called me here to view."

"Yes, your Majesty," Lira Blissex answered and activated a small holo-projector.

The image that the device produced was that of a Venator Class Star Destroyer. It showed front, side, top, bottom, front, and back views.

"As you know, your majesty, this is a Venator Class Star Destroyer," Lira Blissex said in calm voice, "Given the nature of the plans for the military, it is obvious that it is already obsolete."

"Obsolete?" Danu questioned, "The Venator class only came off the line two years ago!"

"Requirements and standards change, Senator," Lira Blissex answered smugly, "May I continue?"

Danu sat back in his chair, and did nothing. Lira took that as a sign that she could continue her explanation. Then pressed another button which brought up another ship design and placed it next to the design of the Venator class ship.

"Now, this is the Victory Class Star Destroyer," Lira Blissex said with a smile, "It is nearly one hundred meters longer then the Venator and is much more powerful. Repuslur-lift engines make it capable of atmospheric flight, especially in larger planets that have a thicker atmosphere. It is faster and its shields are stronger and its firepower is nearly double that of the Venator."

"How many have been completed?" Palpatine asked.

"So far, we have three completed and ready for their clone crews," Lira Blissex answered, "And at least one hundred more are under construction here and at various other Kuat Drive Yard foundries."

"How many ships do you plan to build?" Danu asked.

"What?" Lira asked back.

"How many of these ships do you plan to build?" Danu repeated, "You said they have double the firepower of a Venator, so only 50,000 of these ships will be needed at most, since we don't need as many Victories to equal the total firepower presented by the entire fleet of Venators."

Lira glanced at Palpatine for a moment and then said, "Current order is for 150,000 within the next two years. That is not counting any that are to be sold privately."

Danu nearly choked on the answer.

"One-hundred-fifty-thousand?" Danu gasped, "What in the name of the force would require that many? That's military expansion! And at a time when we need it the least."

"You forget your place Senator," Palpatine warned, "I am the ultimate decider of what the Imperial Military needs."

"Sir, why does it need 150,000 more ships in addition to the ships it has, especially larger and more powerful capital ships?" Danu asked, "These people are not trying to help you. They're greedy and have been profiteering off the war. A war you even said you didn't want."

"I didn't want the Clone Wars, yes," Palpatine nodded, "But the treachery of the Jedi has left the galaxy in a bad shape. Our security has been questioned. These ships should be the very thing we need to insure that everything is ordered as it should be."

"What about other companies?" Danu asked, "Incom? The various Corellian companies? All this militarism makes me nervous, and even more so when it's all coming from my home planet."

"You want to weaken the Empire's security?" Palpatine asked rising from his chair.

"No, I don't want to weaken anything," Danu insisted, "I just think these people are leading you down the wrong path."

"I commanded 'these people' to do what they've done," Palpatine growled, "These people wish to protect the security of the Empire. And since it appears that you want the military cut back, you are nothing more then a traitor!"

"No!" Danu began to plead, realizing what had happened.

The clone troopers around him raised their weapons at him, and kept them there, as if waiting for orders.

"Fire," Palpatine ordered as the troopers began firing.

**Tatooine**

"So, what brings you back here, Anakin?" Beru asked as they finally sat down in small and cramped kitchen, "And where is Miss Amidala? And Threepio?"

"Padme and Threepio should be on Alderaan," Anakin answered, "The only ones with me are Luke and Artoo."

"She finally see you for the moron you are?" Owen questioned.

"No," Anakin answered firmly, "And I'm not a moron. It's a complicated story."

Beru held a hand to Owen's face, "Please tell us."

Anakin sighed and then began to slowly tell his story.

"First of all, I'm sorry if you were hurt earlier," Anakin said, "Remember that she was my mother and someone whom I deeply cared for. She was also alive when I got to her."

Owen looked ready to lunge at Anakin, but held back, since his wife blocked the way, and Anakin continued to hold Luke closely to him.

"I should start by telling you who 'Chancellor' Palpatine is, who he really is," Anakin commented weakly, "Palpatine is a Sith Lord. Palpatine is not even his real name but merely a cover. His real name is Darth Sidious. He has manipulated everything in the galaxy so that he could rule it, including the war, the Senate, and the Jedi Order."

"I don't believe you," Owen snorted, "He can't be that bad. He's brought stable government. Tatooine is finally free of the Hutts as political rulers. That is more then what the Jedi and the Republic have done."

"Palpatine, you will find is just as evil as the Hutts he's replaced, if not more so," Anakin countered, "He's created a clone of me, called Darth Vader and used him to destroy the Jedi Order. Other then a few masters, knights, and younglings there are few Jedi left in the galaxy. I'm here because I am one of Palpatine's likely targets."

"So you come here so we can get killed too, smart move," Owen snorted.

"I don't want him to harm you or anyone," Anakin insisted, "I've come here because you are the only people who can help me raise my son."

"I'm not raising no kid to be some smart mouthed Jedi," Owen answered, "If we raise him, he is to be 'born' a farmer, and he will DIE a farmer, and YOU will disappear altogether from his life. You cause nothing but trouble."

"Owen!" Beru insisted, "You can't make demands in this situation. He's family; you've got to help him."

"I don't have to do anything," Owen answered, "He said it himself, he broke his own Order's code. Let him deal with it. It will keep us out of trouble."

"Please, I'm asking for your help," Anakin asked, "I will work to raise him, but I can not do it alone."

"And why can't you?" Owen questioned, "You destroyed my family on your own."

"I didn't intend to do that," Anakin insisted, "And I will need to make sure that the Empire can not find Luke."

Owen was about to say something when Beru cut him off.

"Owen and I will do everything we can to help you raise your son," Beru said warmly, "Let me get a room set aside for you."

Beru then turned around to face her husband, "And you, Owen Lars, come with me."

Anakin sat quietly as Beru then led a frustrated looking Owen out of the room. Once they thought they were out of earshot, Anakin overheard a heated argument carry on. Several times he heard Beru mention the words 'family' and 'father'. Owen voiced resentment for Anakin's behavior when he and Padme had first come to the Lar's homestead. The whole argument didn't sit well with Beru and eventually there was a series of defeated 'alright, alright' sounding words that Anakin could manage to overhear. A few minutes later, Owen reappeared in the kitchen.

"Alright," Owen said weakly, "You can stay and you can raise your son to be a Jedi if you want, but while you're here, both you and your son are to work on my farm. Your droid is also to work. You will work without pay, and you will work without complaint."

"Understandable," Anakin answered, "I need to hide out until Luke is fully trained. Once that is done, we will leave you in peace."

**Naboo**

Dealing with the Kuat Senator was not the only part of Palpatine's mission. As his shuttle landed at Theed, the former Nubian Senator and now Galactic Emperor prepared to deal with his homeworld. He found several people waiting for him as he walked down the ramp from his shuttle, escorted by his elite guards. First was the current Queen of Naboo, Queen Apailana. She stood at attention, flanked by her hand maidens as Palpatine slowly approached. Standing behind the Queen's handmaidens was the gathered family of Padme Amidala. Palpatine noted that from right to left stood Jobal Naberrie, Amidala's mother, Ruwee Naberrie, Amidala's father, and Sola Naberrie, Amidala's elder sister. An elder Panaka was also present. An even older Ric Olie was also present.

Palpatine scowled however at the presence of both Boss Nass and Jar Jar Binks, but he did his best to hide the fact that he had long hated the Gungans.

"We welcome you back to Naboo, Emperor Palpatine," Queen Apailana bowed with her handmaidens.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Palpatine demanded immediately motioning to Amidala's family and to the Gungan representatives, "I clearly stated that this is to be a political meeting."

"They are part of the meeting we asked for," Queen Apailana answered nervously, "Padme Amidala is missing."

"And this concerns me, how?" Palpatine growled.

"Padme Amidala is deeply loved by the people," Queen Apailana again answered nervously, "Her family came to me several days ago saying that she had gone missing. She is loved as much as you are respected. It would be bad for the people if she were to remain missing."

"Terrible, even," Panaka spoke up.

Palpatine scowled at the man, angered that a man, who had not been given permission to be there, much less speak, spoke.

Queen Apailana moved to prevent Palpatine from acting on his anger, "Please, Sire, we are only ask you to search for her. The people are nervous because she has disappeared and her family is worried for the same reasons."

"And you want me to begin an official search for her?" Palpatine asked.

"We are begging you to search for her," Queen Apailana corrected.

"I'm sure I can martial a galactic search to find one missing Senator," Palpatine commented, "I still do not see the need for this procession. The business that goes on today is between me and you."

"Yousa also have business with da Gungans," Boss Nass also spoke in heavy voice, "Wesa want to know why yousa take our moon away."

"Ah, that," Palpatine commented, "We can discuss that in the Palace. For now I wish to discuss matters between the Queen and myself."

Queen Apailana sighed and turned to her handmaidens and the gathered Naberrie family members, "I will insure that he makes an effort to find her. Do not worry."

The handmaidens bowed and then turned and left. Queen Apailana then turned to Panaka, Boss Nass and the other Naboo sector government representatives.

"I will see to it that he meets with you as well, everything should be fine," Queen Apailana said to others.

Panaka glanced at Olie while Jar Jar and Boss Nass exchanged their own glances. Eventually the left together in a group, leaving Palpatine alone with the young Queen.

"You're pained by having your predecessor missing, aren't you?" Palpatine asked.

"She has become a role model for many Nubian women," Queen Apailana answered, "Many want to be like her. It would be bad for the people's spirits if their role model was suddenly taken from them. In fact, the story of her fight against the Trade Federation was one of the reasons I decided to run for Queen."

"It is always difficult to lose those you look up to," Palpatine commented, "I once looked up to the Jedi, and they have betrayed the Empire, so I feel, in a sense, your loss."

"I'm sorry, Sire," Queen Apailana spoke weakly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Palpatine answered back, "I assure you that I will do everything that I can to see that Padme Amidala is found, I assure you."

"Thank you, Sire," Queen Apailana said quickly.

"I am however involved in great tasks regarding the Empire," Palpatine commented, "I can not spend all my time looking for missing icons. That would be a task much better left to the local governments."

"We have searched Naboo," Queen Apailana answered, "But she is not here."

"You do not have the power to conduct a search that is necessary," Palpatine answered, "I believe her disappearance is part of a Jedi plot to try and unseat me. They are likely hiding her somewhere."

"You have forbidden local governments to posses any defense force," Queen Apailana replied, "Naboo doesn't have the capabilities of making such a search and rescue attempt, even on Naboo itself."

"An Imperial Moff could easily oversee such a search with recruits," Palpatine said, "that is not the major concern. The problem is that many of the planetary governments are unstable. There is a new leader coming to power every few years."

"That's democracy in action, Sire," Queen Apailana pointed out.

"Is it?" Palpatine answered, "Padme Amidala was so loved by the people that they wanted to change the constitution to let her reign longer. Now if the changing of leaders was truly 'democracy' why would they support her position longer then what the constitution demanded or why did the constitution demand that she eventually step down?"

The Nubian queen was unable to answer.

"Democracy is merely a word that those without power use to attack those who have it," Palpatine explained, "Amidala could have ruled for decades over Naboo, but the constitution demanded she step down. Now there are some in the Senate who will demand that I step down, despite the fact that the people love me. And what word will they use? Democracy. I am more concerned with stability."

"You want me to ask for a change in the planet's constitution?" Queen Apailana asked, somewhat confused.

"No, I will suggest it," Palpatine said, "I just want your backing to insure that the Nubian government is stable."

"Naboo will do whatever you require to get Amidala back, safe and sound," Queen Apailana said with a bow.

"Excellent," Palpatine smiled.

**Tatooine**

Anakin sat alone in his room inside the Lars homestead. He carefully rocked the small cradle that Luke lay in, thinking quietly.

"You've done nothing wrong," came Qui-Gon's voice from nowhere.

"I've only caused problems by coming here, Master Qui-Gon," Anakin sighed, "Apparently helping Palpatine take over the galaxy wasn't the only thing I did in the past that was wrong."

"Owen is merely morning the loss of his own father," Qui-Gon's spirit, "And he does not yet know the full extent of Palpatine's evil, but in time, he will. There isn't much that Palpatine can or even will do to hide his true nature now."

Anakin slowly nodded, "Unfortunately it will be years before Luke is ready to fight him."

"Sidious will not be your son's concern," Qui-Gon's spirit answered, "He is not the chosen one. His ultimate destiny lies with what will happen after Sidious is defeated. Only you are the Chosen One, Anakin."

"The galaxy will still need his help in the upcoming struggle," Anakin sighed, "I can't go off and fight Palpatine, leaving Luke here alone and defenseless."

"Obviously," Qui-Gon's spirit nodded, "But that is not why I'm here, now."

Anakin nodded, "I assume your purpose is my training?"

"I will teach you, and then you will teach your son," Qui-Gon's spirit nodded.

**Venator Class Star Destroyer, Hyperspace**

Palpatine sat in private throne room behind the ship's bridge deep in thoughts of his own. Gaining control over Naboo had been fairly easy. The constitutional judges all respected his years of leadership in the Senate and accepted his amendment that Queen Apailana was to reign as queen for life and only her direct children could reign after her. The assigning of a Moff to govern the military forces in the region was not taken as easily, but Palpatine had managed to use his powers of persuasion to get it through. The Gungans were concerned about the loss of the moon that they had claimed as theirs ever since the Trade Federation had been beaten back from Naboo. While Palpatine was forced to accept their resettlement of the moon, he was able to maintain human political control of the moon. Removing the Gungans from existence could wait till later, his goal of gaining almost absolute control over the entire galaxy was progressing perfectly.

Suddenly two holo-images appeared to reveal both Vader and Jerec.

"Report," Palpatine ordered.

"I have tracked down two younglings on the planet Kashyyk," Vader reported, "They were being cared for by Wookies, my Master."

"Where they from the Temple?" Palpatine asked.

"No Master," Vader answered, "I am currently looking for any sign of an adult Jedi still alive on the planet."

Palpatine thought for a moment and then said to his apprentice, "If wookies are caring for Jedi Younglings, they are traitors to the Republic. I want that planet secure for Imperial Rule. Do you understand me, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, my Master," Vader bowed and his transmission ended.

Palpatine then turned his face to Jerec's holo-image.

"I have been unable to find any Jedi younglings, my Lord," Jerec reported, "But I have found a new Inquisitor and something else."

"The Inquisitor is?" Palpatine asked.

The holo-image widened to show an elderly Jedi in tan robes with a bushy beard. Palpatine gasped at the sight of him.

"Joruus C'baoth?" Palpatine gasped, "He disappeared into the unknown!"

"I found him," Jerec answered, "We are on our way back to Coruscant to meet with you. C'baoth wishes to express his loyalty and the other 'thing' that I found wishes to take the Empire's military exams."

"Who…?" Palpatine wondered.

The holo-image widened further as a third person stepped into the picture, where what looked like a white military uniform.

"My Lord, may I introduce to you, Mitth'raw'nuruodo of Csilla, or more simply Thrawn," Jerec reported.

"I will be waiting to hear your report on Coruscant then," Palpatine smiled, sensing that the alien that Jerec had found would be very helpful to the Empire.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 5

By TVfan

**Dagobah**

Yoda sat quietly on a small stool that he had set up staring off into the swampy landscape that made up the planet Dagobah. The calls of various animals could be heard in the distance.

"How are things?" Yoda asked quietly.

"Not good," Kira Jade answered the old Jedi master, "The past four years have not gone well for anyone who believes in the values of the old Republic."

Yoda only looked down with a heavy frown as Kira continued to report what she had learned.

"Now I don't know everything and haven't tried to find out more," Kira sighed, "I fear that would only expose myself or Mara."

"A brave Jedi, she will be," Yoda spoke weakly.

Kira nodded and then continued, "Palpatine has expanded the Sith order. He's created some group called 'Inquisitors'. Officially they're government agents but all of them seem to be former Jedi."

"Led by Jerec, they are," Yoda sighed remembering his duel with Palpatine and Jerec in the Senate chambers.

"Yes," Kira nodded, "They're working with Vader in 'security missions' to hunt down Jedi that have escaped the clone trooper's slaughtering of various Jedi Generals."

"Killed how many, have they?" Yoda asked with a sigh.

"From what I've been able to learn from the occasional Imperial officer who comes through Bespin with a little more mouth then sense, is that Vader has claimed three Jedi and eight younglings. The Inquisitors have killed at least one Jedi, recruited three more, and killed four younglings."

Yoda sighed heavily. The younglings had always been his favorite students. He had found them smart and energetic, yet even patient at times. Above all, he found that the younglings always had uncorrupted minds. The loss of their innocence hurt him deeply.

"Unfortunately, that is not the worst of it," Kira continued, "In one of these missions, Vader discovered a Jedi on Kashyyk. The wookies had no idea the Jedi was even on the planet, but Palpatine accused the wookie led Kashyyk government and had the planetary government executed and the wookie Senator sent home in disgrace. With the backing of Lord Vader, three Clone Trooper Legions, and various bounty hunters, five billion wookies are now being ruled by twenty thousand humans. I've heard rumors that the wookies are to be made into a slave class."

Yoda sighed again.

"Done, what can be?" Yoda asked weakly.

"Unless you want to face the entire Imperial Army, Lord Vader, the Inquisitors, and Lord Sidious, nothing can be done on our part," Kira sighed, "Even at Bespin the Imperial military is just too strong for us to effectively challenge."

Yoda sighed heavily.

"From what I've heard, Mothma, Organa, Iblis, and a few other Senators have been trying to constitutionally keep Palpatine in check," Kira reported, "But Palpatine has been able to debate them into a corner where most of his policies have to be accepted. Especially with many of the ultra-conservative representatives and planets, like Tatooine, for example, which have only recently gained representation in the Senate backing him."

"A long war, I see coming," Yoda sighed, "Much destruction, will it bring."

"Master Yoda, Master Yoda," a voice cut in from behind them.

Yoda turned to see a young four year old Mara Jade. Her red hair reminded the old Jedi master of her mother, but Mara had bright green eyes, while Kira's eyes were more grey in color. She wore a dark colored jumpsuit, which Yoda didn't like because it represented a symbol of the Dark Side, but the old Jedi Master had no ground to argue against it. Kira and Mara would be in great danger if they wore Jedi robes. Yoda managed to give a warm smile as he looked on the young girl in a fatherly type way.

"I stacked the stones, like you said," Mara announced.

"Oh, you have," Yoda commented and began to shuffle towards where Mara had been working on a few minor training exercises.

Yoda smiled when he found Mara's work. The girl had managed to stack three moderately sized rocks and stacked them on top of each other. What interested Yoda more was that Mara had discovered a way to stack the rocks so that they didn't need the force to remain stacked.

"Very good," Yoda smiled at the young girl's progress, "Always clear a child's mind is."

Mara smiled.

"There is still much she needs to learn," Kira pointed out.

"Much there is, for all to learn," Yoda countered, "Taught her on your own, you have."

"Just helping with the basic telekinesis," Kira shrugged, "It's one of the few things that I can still remember."

"Improved you have, yourself," Yoda commented to the other woman there.

"I have farther to go then Mara does," Kira commented, "In terms of learning."

**Alderaan**

The main palace that Senator Organa lived in when not on Coruscant was brilliantly designed. It somehow managed to maintain both a commoner's look while simultaneously looking like a king lived there. Although Obi-Wan had noticed this was true of many buildings on Alderaan. He slowly stretched out with his feelings of the force to see how well his new pupil and been practicing. He managed to detect a faint force signal three doors down the hall. He slowly made his way to the door and entered the room. It turned out to be an empty bedroom. Once inside the room, he didn't need to use the force. His eyes were fine enough to find where his pupil was hiding. He saw two bright purple slippers poking out from under a window shade that seemed to be wrapped around something.

"Can you see me?" Leia asked from behind the curtain.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, barely managing to hold back from chuckling.

Leia slowly walked out from behind the curtain looking somewhat embarrassed. Like Mara on Dagobah, she was not wearing Jedi robes or had a Padawan's braid in her hair. Such things, once the pride of Jedi Order could not be used now. Especially with Leia. Alderaan wasn't too far away from Coruscant and Imperial agents frequently visited the planet. Leia's brown hair was done to fit a Senator's daughter and the clothing she wore was designed for the same purpose.

"I was trying so hard," Leia commented, looking embarrassed.

"You've done much better, Leia," Obi-Wan encouraged, "These first lessons are in getting you to hide your force signature. And you're improving greatly."

"But you found me," Leia pouted.

"Yes, but it took me ten minutes this time," Obi-Wan countered, "I could find you in less then one minute during our last lesson. Training to be a Jedi will take a long time, Leia. Almost as long as the political training that your "step-father" is giving you."

"I wish I could meet my real father," Leia commented, "Does he like Senator Organa?"

"They are on good terms," Obi-Wan answered and then sighed, "Why don't you run along now. Keep practicing your exercises and remember that for now you are to refer to Senator Organa as 'father'."

"Right, Master Obi-Wan," Leia answered and began walking off toward her own room.

Obi-Wan watched for a few minutes and began to walk for the small office that Senator Organa maintained in the palace.

**Maw Cluster**

Wilhuff Tarkin stood quietly from one of the improvised laboratories that he had constructed inside a cluster of black holes, known throughout the galaxy as the Maw Cluster. This gave the facilities the name, the Maw Installation. Outside, engineers and several trained workers along with massive amounts of slave labor and worker droids were working on the beginnings of a project that the Emperor had deemed extremely important.

"We are on the dawn of a new age," Tarkin said to one of the lower officers standing with him.

The officer nodded.

"This will only be a prototype," Tarkin commented, "But eventually the real thing will take shape. With it, no one will oppose the Emperor."

Tarkin smiled to himself as he gazed out at the prototype superweapon that his workers were creating. He silently added "or myself" to his comment to the officer. The current Moff's personal fantasy was quickly ended however.

"I must be getting back to Eriadu," Tarkin sighed, "The installation will remain under the command of Qwi Xux, Tol Sivron, and Bevel Lemelisk. Anything they need, you are to provide, understand?"

"Of course sir," the officer answered.

Tarkin then turned and left the room and walked in a direction of one of the hangers. Aside from being given the job of supervising the construction of the Empire's new weapons, the ambitious Moff was responsible for looking after the sector that contained his homeworld, Eriadu. He walked with a confident air about him that ultimate glory was soon to be his. He was sure of that.

**Coruscant**

Palpatine sat quietly at his desk reviewing various reports from various military commanders on the military's hunt for various Jedi that were hiding after Order Sixty-Six. Suddenly he heard the sounds of Pestage arguing with someone outside his office and gradually coming toward him. He placed down his data pad and waited quietly as pudgy looking elderly admiral pushed his Grand Vizier into his office.

"Ah, Admiral Krako, do what do I owe the honor of your intrusion," Palpatine asked, "All the way from the Imperial Academy, no less."

Sate Pestage straightened himself up and grumbled, "He's been babbling about some sort of crime, sire."

"What crime might this be?" Palpatine asked.

"It IS a crime," Krako growled at Pestage and then turned to Palpatine, "Sir, I have a report concerning the alien."

"How is Cadet Thrawn fairing then?" Palpatine asked, knowing that Thrawn of the Chiss was the only alien currently in any Imperial military program.

Palpatine watched as Krako visibly sighed. Palpatine's military measures had largely encouraged a 'human's only' military. He had largely got the measure through the Senate by pointing out that the clones were human and that the majority of the galaxy was populated humans. All alien races were largely a minority. Palpatine argued that since humans made up a majority of the population, it is the humans allowed the right to shoulder the burden. Now Organa and Mothma argued against him, and implied that some of his policies in dealing with many planetary governments could be viewed as racist, especially on the former Confederacy worlds.

Now, Palpatine knew his policy was racist and human favored, but Palpatine saw that as a virtue. He did, however, have to debate with Mothma and Organa that the policy was not racist, since many of the planets that supported him did oppose flat racism. He was especially proud of the fact that he was able to debate both Senators into submission.

The policy was carried out easily and smoothly. The military's ranks were purged of alien officers and soldiers. Those who resisted were either shot or met Lord Vader. What caused the problem was the fact that Thrawn was declared exempt from the military purge. And while he largely looked like a human, his blue skin and red eyes gave him away as a member of the Chiss race. This had raised a large number of protests over why he was allowed to stay while others were being purged. Strangely, these protests were coming from officers like Krako who seemed to share Palpatine's racist views. Jerec's report that Thrawn had thwarted the Outbound Flight Mission and taken and held a Jedi prisoner with him was enough for Palpatine to keep the alien in the military. That and a 'wind' whispering through the Dark Side told Palpatine that Thrawn would prove useful.

"Academically, Thrawn has done excellently," Krako answered in an agitated manner, "That is the problem."

"How is that a problem?" Pestage demanded.

"Thrawn has scored higher on the tests then any other cadet previous to date," Krako answered in an agitated voice, "and that includes the various Jedi and Old Republic officers. He tested out of his first year, entirely, and is now set to graduate, not only in the top of his class, but with the best grade in the history of the Imperial Academy and the Republican Academy before it."

"Getting good grades is not a crime, Admiral," Palpatine pointed out.

"True, sir," Krako answered, "But we had only accepted Thrawn into the Academy on the promise that he would only just barely pass and would be an ensign for his entire carrier. With those grades, Thrawn will graduate with the rank of Captain, and could command a ship, depending on what ship he's been assigned to."

"Thrawn agrees with my political policies, while it is clear that the other aliens did not," Palpatine said firmly, "He is clearly a loyal alien."

"We don't know that entirely for sure," Krako argued, "He seems highly interested in attacking the Chiss, and from what we've learned from his interrogations, their weaponry is quite advanced for a backward race."

"They will not stand up to the full might of the Imperial fleet," Palpatine answered, "You should grow a backbone, Admiral, you'll live longer."

"He is an alien," Krako insisted.

"And he's loyal," Palpatine growled as he leaned forward in his chair, "Thrawn will graduate and no harm will come to him. If harm does come to him, the military will rely on droids or clones alone, and Lord Vader will see to the execution of every traitorous officer, do you understand me, Admiral?"

Admiral Krako flinched back, and nearly bumped into Pestage again. Despite his obvious hatred for Thrawn, Palpatine and Vader were both dangerous and far more frightening.

"I understand, sir," Krako said weakly.

"Good," Palpatine growled.

"I'll be going now," Krako said and slowly walked out, his pores sweating fear.

"Good," Palpatine said with a smile.

**Tatooine**

The faint hum of a lightsaber echoed through Anakin's room in the Lars homestead. Anakin stood carefully as young Luke began one of various early Jedi training exercises. He had helped his son construct his lightsaber a week or so prior, although he quickly had to adjust the setting so that the young child could handle the blade. He also lowered the power setting so that Luke wouldn't accidentally cut through something.

The small training unit raised and fired a weak stun blast. Luke swung his saber but failed to block the bolt and ended up turning off his saber to rub his shoulder.

"That hurts," Luke said.

"You need to reach out," Anakin urged quietly, trying hard not to laugh, knowing he had gone through the same 'torture' with Obi-Wan, "The force is more then just a tool for carrying things. It can guide you. Tell you when and where an attack will come from. If you reach out with your feelings, you'll see where it will be before it even gets there."

"But you told me to keep my eyes shut," Luke pointed out.

"My old master always told me that my eyes could deceive me," Anakin sighed, remembering one of Obi-Wan's more classic lectures, "Keep your eyes closed and reach out with the force."

Luke looked unsure but sighed and reactivated his lightsaber.

"Okay," Luke said weakly.

The training remote activated again with Luke's lightsaber and moved around through the air in front of the young boy. Luke tried his best to follow the device and tried to reach out with the force. After a few seconds he received a very blurry image in his mind of the remote and quickly moved his lightsaber. After a few seconds more, he moved his lightsaber again. After he had moved it each time he had heard a faint sparking sound, and he could only barely ignore it.

"Very good, son," Anakin smiled.

Luke shut off his lightsaber and turned to face his father.

"I could almost see the remote," Luke said quickly.

"Very good, son," Anakin answered, "They're you're first steps. That'll be enough saber practice for today. Your Uncle will surely have some work for us to do and perhaps, if no one is around or looking, we'll se how well your skills with telekinesis have gotten."

"Not very good," Luke looked down, "I can't even lift a fork with the force."

Anakin gave his son a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, son. You're only just beginning. It will take a while before you can master everything. Even I'm still learning."

Luke nodded and then moved off into his room to put his saber away in a hidden spot, since he had been told not to carry it with him outside the hut. Anakin meanwhile left his room and moved into the kitchen. He found Beru there preparing breakfast.

"Morning," Anakin said politely.

"Morning," Beru answered, "So, how goes the boy's Jedi lessons?"

Anakin was quiet for a moment. He had discovered that the Lars homestead was a very interesting place. Owen largely preferred to stay away from the Empire so long as the Empire didn't touch him and was largely against many of the ideals that Anakin had been teaching Luke, yet Beru seemed curious or at least polite about everything.

"About as normal as to be expected," Anakin answered, "I've started him off with basic lightsaber skills. Given the fact that this part of the galaxy is somewhat lawless, it'll be important that he is able to defend himself."

"Do all Jedi start with the… lightsabers?" Beru asked.

Anakin shook his head, "Not all Jedi. Master Yoda generally starts younglings off with basic force manipulation. Using the force to move and balance objects and such. My old Master Obi-Wan would teach how to use the force to sense certain things, like danger or intent or even how to use the force to find others. It can differ from master to master and pupil to pupil."

Anakin was quiet for a moment while Beru put a plate with warm food down before him.

"So, where's Owen?" Anakin asked, "I'd assumed he'd still be here."

"He had a mission to run in town, and left early," Beru commented, "You were still running your training exercise with Luke."

"If he's looking for me when he comes back, let him know that Luke and I will pick up with the work were we left off last evening," Anakin sighed in response.

**Alderaan**

Obi-Wan found Bail Organa sitting in his office. Alderaan's Senator was busy with various issues that he had been dealing with in the Senate. Organa did look up as the door shut behind Obi-Wan.

"Good evening, Obi-Wan," Organa greeted his friend as Obi-Wan sat down in a chair across from him, "Is Leia doing well with her lessons?"

"She's doing fine," Obi-Wan answered, "But I actually have a different reason for being here, other then Leia's Jedi lessons."

Organa nodded, "Yes, I assumed you wanted to do them in your little hideaway."

"Once she's learned fully to hide her force signature," Obi-Wan explained.

"So, what is it that you need, Obi-Wan?" Organa asked.

"One is to know how things are going," Obi-Wan asked, "What has Palpatine done so far?"

Organa sighed, "This is going to be a three year report, Obi-Wan. You know that, since you've been in relative isolation and I've been kept in meetings for much of the time."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I should still know."

"Things haven't been good, Obi-Wan," Organa sighed, "He's steadily removing aliens from the government and military. The military is expanding, but no aliens are being a loud to serve."

"He's going to need the military might to enforce his rule," Obi-Wan commented, "When Leia and Luke reach adulthood, Palpatine will use the military as his shield. They and Anakin might be able to fight their way through any person to person engagement with the military forces, but they'd be worn down by the time they got to Palpatine."

Organa nodded, "I believe he is stripping aliens of their power for racist reasons. There are more humans in the galaxy then aliens, but on some planets, like Kashyyk, for example, there are more 'aliens', wookies, then humans on the planet. Palpatine is stripping the wookies of the right to govern themselves and placing a relatively small number of humans over a much larger population of wookies. He's forwarding racist tendencies among many humans that have always been a problem in the Republic."

"That may come from the fact that an alien is just as likely to become a Jedi as a human is," Obi-Wan commented, "He's looking at the Jedi as his primary opponent. If the aliens lose the Jedi and their political power, they can't do much more then hide."

"What about Darth Maul?" Organa asked, "He wasn't human."

"Something is telling me that Palpatine is vastly different from every Dark Lord that the Jedi have faced," Obi-Wan sighed, "I think he intended that Maul die on Naboo. Why else would a single Dark Lord face two relatively powerful Jedi? Palpatine is best at his scheming which, no one can fully understand."

Organa nodded, "On top of this, he's obsessed with these strange superweapons. He had one hunting down the younglings from the temple. The Senate didn't even know about it till its destruction."

"He's hunting the younglings?" Obi-Wan asked.

"From what the official report was, the device was preparing to close in when a 'Jedi traitor' infiltrated the weapon and destroyed it," Organa sighed, "But that came from a clone trooper report after they had checked some sort of tracking signal somewhere, so we don't know. I did manage to contact the caretakers that I left the younglings with, and they reported that they were all fine, so it all seems to only be a scare, but it's serious none the less. He's had a weapons facility set up in the Maw Cluster, but the Senate has not been granted rights to supervise the project, so only the force knows what monstrosity they're cooking up in there."

"You've certainly had your hands full," Obi-Wan sighed.

"We're losing, Obi-Wan," Organa sighed, "I tried to curtail some of Palpatine's plans. Mothma tried. Iblis tried. Palpatine managed to beat each of us in a debate and then laughed when we lost. I'm beginning to grow more and more concerned about the fact that our only answer may come from a full fledged revolt, which I personally, do not want to see."

"The time is not right for revolution now," Obi-Wan sighed, "No one is ready, except maybe the Emperor."

"And the Jedi are in no position to lead a rebellion," Organa sighed, "I know. That is also worrying me."

"Palpatine can't rule forever," Obi-Wan encouraged, "Hopefully we'll live to see the end of his reign."

"Hopefully," Organa sighed, "What else is it that you wanted?"

"Senator Amidala is concerned about her family," Obi-Wan answered, "Given that Palpatine is probably running a hunt and kill search, I was wondering if you could run a diplomatic mission to Naboo."

"You intend to make contact with her family?" Organa asked.

"It's the least I can do," Obi-Wan answered, "If I can smuggle them out that would be even better. Senator Amidala's family is likely to become a bargaining chip for Palpatine once the rebellion against him does start, since I'm sure that Senator Amidala will want to lead it."

"This is dangerous, Obi-Wan," Organa pointed out, "What if you're caught? Or some Imperial comes snooping around here. You've only just began training Leia and I doubt she will even be ready for Jedi trials until she's in her twenties because we can only manage to get her one lesson a week. The capture of you or her would be a great problem, and I'm also going to point out to you that Palpatine's Sith following is not limited to Vader and Jerec anymore."

Obi-Wan sighed and remembered his own frustration when he learned that Darth Vader had survived the duel on Mustafar.

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take," Obi-Wan commented, "I've been feeling odd tremors in the force that when the time is right to get rid of Palpatine, many people whom we all care for will suffer. Senator Amidala's family must know that she's alright and safe before things get out of hand."

"Palpatine has already used their concern to gain almost total control over the government on Naboo," Organa sighed, "The Queen is merely his puppet."

"All the more reason, before things get worse," Obi-Wan answered him.

**Space**

Darth Vader slowly entered the interrogation chamber of the Victory class Star Destroyer, Rex and found the third of a group of pilots whom the ship had caught half an hour earlier piloting an ARC-170 near the planet Sullust. The man was human, and looked like he had not faired well under Imperial torture.

"Why are you doing this?" the man asked in a weak and pained voice.

"Your ship's tracer matches that of fighter stolen by two Jedi," Vader said, "By having the ship in your possession, your are obviously tied to the Jedi traitors."

"I don't know any Jedi," the man pleaded, "Please let me go."

"Even if you aren't a Jedi, you are a pirate and one who threatens the new order," Vader answered, "Where did you get this ship?"

"Tatooine," the man whimpered as he felt pressure begin to be applied to his throat.

"How did you get the ship?" Vader demanded.

"We bought it from some guy," the man choked out.

"Who sold it to you?" Vader demanded and tightened his force grip on the man's neck.

The man was struggling to even breathe as Vader tightened his grasp.

"I don't know," the man said, "We couldn't see his face."

Anger boiled over Vader's person and he snapped the man's neck without a thought. His mind dwelled on one of the two people that he truly hated the most, Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi he had been cloned from. Vader then turned and activated a communications panel and contacted the bridge. A camera image of the ship's commander, a Captain Kendal Ozzel, came up in front of Vader. Vader inwardly sighed. Ozzel was clumsy and stupid, but his family was rich and powerful. Vader, regrettably, had to deal with him.

"Yes, my Lord?" Ozzel asked as he noticed Lord Vader watching him through the communications link.

"Captain Ozzel," Vader addressed him, "A rogue Jedi has been located on the planet Tatooine. Set your course for that system."

"Yes, my Lord," Ozzel bowed and turned back to his other officers.

Vader then turned away and left as the communications screen went dead.

**Bespin**

Kira landed the old CR20 that Anakin had purchased on Corellia and began to depart the ship. Mara followed after her.

"Why was Master Yoda so sad?" Mara asked as they walked along one of the Cloud City's raised walkways before entering the city's man area, "I did everything he told me."

"It was nothing you did, Mara," Kira answered, "Master Yoda is worried about everything else that is going on in the galaxy."

"What the bad men are doing?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Kira nodded, "Now remember our rule, Mara. We are not to discuss the Jedi when in the city. Understood."

Mara looked down and remembered the story her mother had told her. That bad men had spies that would take her away if she talked about being a Jedi. It seemed like a very dark world that the girl was growing up in.

"Yes, momma," Mara answered and followed her mother inside the Cloud City.

"Kira!" a voice called out after Kira and Mara had entered the interior part of the city, "Where have you been? I came by your apartment to ask for help repairing a broken water main and found you were gone."

Kira turned to see her neighbor, as Ms. Hexi.

"I was running a mapping mission to Dagobah," Kira answered, "Had to cover the third sector. Why would you need my help anyway? You're the one who's one of the mining technicians."

"Yeah, but you have the money to own your own tools," Hexi countered, "Besides, all I do is press a button to begin the station's gas collectors and then monitor the screens for overloads or contaminations."

"You couldn't call maintenance?" Kira asked.

"And have them charge me an arm and a leg, and possibly accuse me of breaking it on purpose?" Hexi responded, "No thank you."

"Well, Mara, it seems that the adventures continue," Kira commented with a chuckle.

**Tatooine**

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Owen Lars commented as he found Anakin and Luke at work in the fields.

He was somewhat aggravated that occasionally when no one was looking, Anakin would instruct his son to try and work the machinery through the force. The boy managed a little, but still had to do nearly ninety-five percent of his work by hand. The use of the force intrigued Owen, but the Jedi philosophy was too outgoing for him and to an extent, he did not entirely believe that Palpatine was evil as Anakin had portrayed him as.

"What's this about?" Anakin asked as the farmer came closer.

"Beru told you that I had to go into town today, didn't she?" Owen asked.

"Yes," Anakin nodded, becoming curious.

"Well, while I was buying the tools the farm needs, a local news alert came over all the holochannels saying that a Jedi was entangled in a fight with local Stormtroopers near Mos Espa," Owen explained, "I feared you had gone and done something stupid."

Anakin's eyes widened, "A fight?"

"Yes," Owen nodded, "Some Jedi and a bunch of Tuskans attacked a group of stormtroopers outside Mos Espa."

Anakin quickly turned to young Luke who was still busy with the task he had earlier been given.

"Luke, mind your Uncle while I'm gone," Anakin said firmly, "I shouldn't be too long."

"Yes, father," Luke answered.

"Where are you going?" Owen demanded, "There's still work here to be done."

"Luke will help," Anakin answered, "You'll find he's quite good with the machines. If this is actually a Jedi, this is something I need to look into."

"This matter is none of our business, Anakin," Owen pointed out, "Mos Espa is miles away from Mos Eisley, let alone from here."

"Yes, but the force knows not distance," Anakin sighed, "If it is a Jedi that's doing this, it will attract Palpatine or his followers. When they come to deal with the Jedi, they could either sense my presence or Luke's and will come here and ignore the Jedi causing trouble at Mos Espa."

"I doubt that," Owen commented, "They'd be more likely to go after the trouble maker. It's what any governing force would do."

"You don't know the Sith, Owen," Anakin urged, "You don't know Palpatine. His goal is the elimination of the Jedi, not just galactic rule. He's already killed hundreds of the less powerful Jedi through the use of his clone troopers. His Sith followers have dealt with others that are more powerful. His primary targets are bound to be the more powerful Jedi or those that are strongly force sensitive. That way there can be no Jedi insurrection against him later and anything done by any other opponents of his rule will be inconsequential because they can not stand up to his powers in the force."

"This is none of our business," Owen said back, "If you go, you will be found and you will be killed."

"I won't get caught," Anakin said confidently, "But I must make sure that this other Jedi stops before the Imperials reinforce their posts around Mos Espa."

Anakin then shook his arm free of Owen's grip and left to borrow one of Owen's speeders to rush towards Mos Espa.

**Coruscant**

Jerec was once again seated in the large library complex that was part of the Senate chambers. He had not yet been given a new location to look for another hiding Jedi or possible new Inquisitor, and that gave him the free time to look through various Sith texts that Palpatine allowed him to read while looking through various texts that the Jedi library had had, but had not allowed Jerec to look at. The blind Dark Jedi was interested in finding a way to become more powerful. He hated Vader with a passion, and while he respected Palpatine, there wasn't a lot of respect for the Emperor either. If he could get more power, somehow, he could take control of the Empire for himself.

He had just gotten to something interesting when a holo-communications link turned on and an image of Joruus C'baoth appeared before him.

"Yes, Joruus?" Jerec spoke with a slight smile knowing that the older Inquisitor did not like being referred to by his first name and didn't like the fact that Jerec was more important in the new order.

He watched as Joruus's face made a snarling motion, but the older Dark Jedi did not say anything to Jerec's comment.

"I have completed my mission on Wayland," C'baoth answered, "The Emperor's treasure cache is ready."

"Good," Jerec nodded, "I'll inform the Emperor. For now, stand by until you can be given a new assignment."

Jerec then stood up and began to walk to Palpatine's office. The Emperor was in the process of revamping the Jedi Temple as his Imperial Palace, and so far looked like it would not be finished for several years. He found Palpatine finishing a meeting with various Imperial officers. Apparently, Thrawn's grades at the academy were troubling the old soldiers who wanted to push around the new guy. Jerec waited for the officers to leave the office before he entered.

"Ah, Jerec," Palpatine commented, "I hope you have a pleasant report."

"It's a report," Jerec answered, "Joruus C'baoth has completed his assignment on Wayland. Our facilities there should be up and running very soon."

Palpatine smiled, "Good. I want you to take Venator class Star Destroyer, Palpatine, and begin transferring the designated trophies of the Clone Wars to Wayland."

"Yes, my Lord," Jerec bowed, "What are your orders for Joruus?"

"He is to go to Yavin," Palpatine commanded, "there are reports of a temple with Jedi artifacts in that system. I want him to investigate it."

"Of course my Lord," Jerec bowed.

**Naboo**

A large grain carrying freighter dropped out of hyperspace closer to one of Naboo's moons then to the planet itself. The planet had the capacity to provide its own food, but recent laws passed in the Senate, at Palpatine's insistence, had essentially trapped the Gungans on the moon that orbited the planet. The moon was still heavily damaged from the Clone Wars and despite their best efforts by the Gungans to improve their way of living, little progress was being made. The moon depended on food supplies being shipped into the moon, and Imperial laws made it impossible for Naboo to supply the Gungans.

Fortunately for Obi-Wan, Alderaan was one of the planets that had won the rights to growing food for the Gungans. The Jedi still had General Grievous's fighter and while the ship's cargo bay doors opened to let various smaller ships carry the large crates of grain, grown and prepared on Alderaan, Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit of the fighter of the former Confederacy's leading commander.

"You'll have roughly two hours to find and inform the Naberries and of course get back to the ship," came the freighter captain's voice over the radio, "So be quick."

"I will try," Obi-Wan answered, "Hopefully everything goes according to plan."

Obi-Wan then took of and began to fly his small craft toward the green planet below him. Thankfully there chaos that had come about during the Clone Wars and the first few months of Palpatine's reign had passed. There were few ships on patrol around Naboo, and while there were a few scattered stations, the freighter had already passed them to begin ferrying crates to the planet's moon.

Once inside the atmosphere, Obi-Wan looked for a safe place in the swamps to set his ship down, hoping that in the swamps no Imperial patrolmen would find the craft. He had heard rumors that planets that were considered part of the Empire all had an Imperial garrison. Most likely, however, the garrisons were assigned to guard duties around every planet's cities. Once he landed he carefully used some moss and tree branches as covering the fighter. This would provide him with some more help. He then set out on foot for Theed.

Obi-Wan found the streets of Theed to be dead silent. There were no merchants and no one was even about. Now he had been forced to take many back streets and go through less well developed districts to make his way toward the address he had been given, but even still, the was no sound of any 'hustle and bustle' coming from the busier sections of the city. Occasionally he would see a squad of clone troopers march past, and he would duck under a high archway and keep himself in the shadows. It took him half an hour to get reasonably close to the address he had been given.

"We ought to do more," Ruwee Naberrie commented to himself, "It's been far too long."

"We're done the best we can," his wife, Jobal answered, "Palpatine himself even promised that he would find her."

"It's been more then four years since we last heard from her and five years since we've last seen her," Ruwee answered, "I'm beginning to fear that we may never find her alive… and she was pregnant when she went missing."

The elderly man was silent for a moment, almost in morning and then continued, "I was looking forward to having more grandchildren."

"You mustn't give up hope," Jobal urged, "They will find our daughter alive. Our grandchildren alive and they will be returned to us, safe and sound."

"What of her husband?" Sola asked, troubled by the fact the whole family, her sister, her children, and her husband had disappeared from the galaxy, "Shouldn't we worry about him too?"

"Anakin?" Ruwee answered, "He's a Jedi, I'm sure he's fine. Off saving the galaxy somewhere."

"What about the proclamation that Palpatine made?" Sola asked, "That all Jedi were traitors to the Republic? What if they're hunting him?"

"I doubt Palpatine meant 'all Jedi'," Ruwee answered, "They're mortal, like we are, so it's possible that some might have betrayed the Republic, but I very much doubt that every Jedi did that. Palpatine knows that as well. He probably only said that to show that he wasn't going to let the few that had betrayed the Republic get away with it."

He walked around the room for a few moments in silent thought.

"I just want my daughter to come home," Ruwee finally spoke.

Jobal was about to speak up when she heard a sudden knock at the door. She slowly moved toward the door and opened it. She found a man there, wearing brown and tan colored robes, looking rather nervous.

"May I help you, sir?" Jobal asked.

"I know this is rather sudden, but may I come inside before we continue any further?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Jobal nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Once inside, Obi-Wan removed the hood to his robes.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said to the woman, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I'm here on a mission of rather delicate importance."

"Kenobi?" Ruwee asked, stepping into the entrance way, "Weren't you…?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed, "Is there a place where we can sit down. I'm afraid what I have to say may not entirely be the best of news."

They slowly made their way into the living room and Obi-Wan slowly paced back and forth trying to think of what to say.

"Do you know if Padme is alive?" Sola asked, "Or her child?"

Obi-Wan turned and saw that they were almost as worried as Padme, herself, was on Alderaan.

"She and the children are alive and are safe, at the moment," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Children?" Jobal asked.

"At the moment?" Ruwee asked.

"It's a very complicated story," Obi-Wan sighed again, "To begin with, Palpatine, the Emperor, is not the man you believe him to be."

"But he's done so much…" Ruwee began to comment.

"Either a deception or a means to gain more power," Obi-Wan sighed, "Palpatine is a Sith Lord. A force user who manipulates all of the negative aspects of things. Anger. Fear. Aggression. And others."

"So he's…" Sola gasped.

"Everything he has done has been aimed at gaining personal power," Obi-Wan answered, "And now that he has it, he's set to exterminate the only ones who truly threaten him. The Jedi, and specifically Anakin Skywalker and his children."

"They have children?" Jobal asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, "A son and a daughter. Luke and Leia. But because of Anakin's strength in the force, and thus the sensitivity of his children to the force, their family had to be split up because of the fear that the Emperor would discover them if they were together. Leia and Padme are safely on Alderaan. Luke and Anakin are on Tatooine."

"Why are you telling us all this now?" Ruwee asked, "Palpatine has already strengthened Coruscant's control over Naboo and the Queen is nothing more then a pawn. If we could have known this…"

"Chaos rose as Palpatine took FULL power," Obi-Wan answered, "We couldn't have warned you without giving ourselves away. Things have quieted down a little and we took our first opportunity."

Obi-Wan sighed and then added, "And even if we had been able, Palpatine would have declared Naboo a traitorous planet for not bending to its knees and there would have been an invasion and you have no Queen."

"How is Padme?" Jobal asked.

"Fine," Obi-Wan sighed, "sad that fate has separated her from Anakin and that she can't be with her children all the time, and worried about you, but she is in good health."

"Is there anything you can do?" Sola asked.

"Not until Leia and Luke have completed their Jedi training or have at least gotten old enough where they are capable of handling the necessary risks," Obi-Wan answered, "That's why I'm here alone."

"Why have you come?" Ruwee answered, "If the Jedi are in such trouble, why risk your life to tell us not to worry?"

"Anakin is like a brother to me, Mr. Naberrie," Obi-Wan sighed, "His family is like family to me as well. In-laws, but still family."

"We thank you for telling us this," Jobal commented, "Hopefully things will turn out right."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Hopefully. I must go now. My transportation back to Alderaan will be leaving soon. It is important that you tell no one of what I've said."

"We understand," Ruwee answered, "Good luck to you Obi-Wan."

**Tatooine**

Anakin brought his speeder to a halt over the old canyon dune curve from his pod racing days. The memory had little meaning for him now. The Emperor's troops were battling a Jedi. They would surely call for reinforcements. Doing his best to hide his force signature, Anakin moved forward toward the edge of the canyon. He could hear the sound of a lightsaber and blaster bolts being fired. However, what surprised him as he arrived were the howls of Tusken raiders.

As he peaked over the cliff he saw that the battle had not been a 'small' engagement. At least twenty Tusken raiders lay dead along the bottom of the canyon while another twenty stormtroopers lay dead. A lone Jedi, dressed as a Tusken and another five Tuskens were driving about five surviving stormtroopers back toward where the old startling line had been.

"A'Sharad," Anakin spoke softly through the force.

"Anakin?" the Tusken Jedi asked back through the same means, "How did you…? Never mind. Quick, we can defeat this group quickly."

"You shouldn't have started this fight, A'Sharad," Anakin answered.

Anakin watched as A'Sharad and the Tuskens finished off the remaining storm troopers.

"Why not?" A'Sharad answered back, "The Empire slaughtered the Jedi, Anakin. You surely should have noticed that."

"I have," Anakin answered, "But the Empire is too strong now. Palpatine controls the government and the military, and he is cruel enough to risk losing a legion of stormtroopers to kill one Jedi and stormtroopers aren't his only weapon."

"We must fight the Empire," A'Sharad argued as he and the Tuskens began to approach various paths up the cliff, "Destroy their forces on Tatooine and begin raising an army. The Tuskens would be most willing to fight the stormtroopers."

Anakin looked down on the approaching group. He saw that while the entire stormtrooper force had been destroyed, most of the Tuskens were dead.

"I'm sure they would, but they would never agree to the training and 'machine-like' qualities of an army," Anakin pointed out, "Without which, the stormtroopers will largely wipe them out."

"Why are you afraid?" A'Sharad demanded, "Two years ago, you would have quickly joined me in fighting the Empire. Which we should do. They're evil."

"I agree with you, that they're evil," Anakin sighed, "But neither those people that agree with us who aren't Jedi are ready to fight and the Jedi order has been scattered into hiding on various worlds. I can not fight now, because I have a son to look after. To raise. I can not risk fighting stormtroopers now, especially when the Emperor has weapons other then stormtroopers."

At the same time as Anakin arrived to see A'Sharad Hett battling the stormtroopers, the Rex dropped out of hyperspace above Tatooine. Vader stood patiently on the bridge of the warship, looking out the ship's windows. Meanwhile a communications officer began picking up a powerful distress call.

"Lord Vader!" the communications officer called.

Vader turned and began to approach the officer as Ozzel cut in.

"What is this?" Ozzel demanded.

"It's something that Lord Vader should know," the officer answered.

"What is it?" Vader asked, shoving Ozzel aside.

"Sir, we're picking up a stormtrooper patrol's private distress call," the officer reported, "They say they're being attacked by several Tuskens and a Jedi is leading them."

"Skywalker," Vader said aloud, "I thought he hated his homeworld and the Tuskens. No matter. Skywalker has been found. Where is the location?"

"It appears to be inside a canyon that was part of some sort of race track," the officer answered, "At least that's what the report says."

"Where?" Vader demanded, "There are several pod racing race tracks on Tatooine."

"A place called Mos Espa," the officer said nervously.

Vader then turned to Ozzel, "Maintain your orbit around the planet. I will deal with this myself."

"What of the stolen fighter investigation, my Lord?" Ozzel asked.

"Skywalker is the one who stole it," Vader answered, "This is his homeworld, and he has likely come to hide here. If a stormtrooper patrol is being attacked by a Jedi, who else would you think it to be?"

Ozzel didn't answer and watched the Dark Lord slowly leave the bridge.

"What do you mean, 'other weapons'?" A'Sharad asked as he and the Tuskens got close enough to Anakin to allow him to speak normally.

"There are some Jedi who have betrayed the Republic and joined Palpatine," Anakin answered, "Jerec among them."

"Jerec is a weakling," A'Sharad snorted, "And he lacks a warrior's skill. That's why the Council only sent him on archeology missions."

"Where there is one, there are surely others," Anakin pointed out, "And right now Palpatine is focused on destroying the Jedi. He will surely send one of his Sith followers and more then a basic patrol unit of stormtroopers to hunt you down, and that will risk my son and myself, and he is not ready."

"You have a son?" A'Sharad asked.

"Yes," Anakin sighed, "the code has changed now. Jedi are now allowed to marry."

"When will your son be ready?" A'Sharad asked.

"From what I can sense from the force, not for several years more," Anakin answered, "Although I see a non-Jedi rebellion coming somewhat soon. A couple of years or so."

"And you won't fight until your son is ready?" A'Sharad asked.

"I need to protect him so that he can complete his training," Anakin answered, "If I die, he could fall to the Emperor, or he may never know the force fully."

A'Sharad turned and growled something in the Tusken language to the other Tuskens around him. They answered and then began to walk off into the desert. Each gave Anakin a fairly sour look as they passed.

"I feel we should fight the Empire at every opportunity," A'Sharad answered, "but if you feel that your son's life and training must be accomplished first for success, then I can not blame you. We will vanish until it is time. Let us know when he is ready."

"Thank you," Anakin nodded, "I will."

Anakin then returned to his speeder and began to depart for the Lars homestead. A'Sharad Hett slowly began to follow the Tuskens into the desert. Shortly after Anakin's speeder had disappeared from sight, A'Sharad was knocked to the ground by several powerful laser blasts hitting the ground behind him. After quickly pulling himself up he turned to see a Theta-Class shuttle landing on the planet's surface, its weapons folding into a secured position. Something on the ship gave off a powerful sense of anger and hatred through the force. A'Sharad felt it distinctly.

"It's probably Jerec that he's sent," A'Sharad thought, "I can drive him off and escape."

Unfortunately, what came down the ramp was not the blind Dark Jedi, but an armored figure dressed entirely in black.

"So, we meet again, Skywalker," Darth Vader said slowly, "You should have killed me on Mustafar."

"He thinks I'm Anakin," A'Sharad thought, "I'd better play along. Protect his son."

"Yes," A'Sharad spoke through the Tusken mask, "We meet again. I thought you had died on Mustafar."

"You failed to look close enough then," Vader said confidently and slashed out with his lightsaber.

A'Sharad ducked under the attack and kicked Vader in the chest, while activating his own lightsaber. His green blade quickly met Vader's crimson and the battle began. A'Sharad leaped up and attempted to strike at Vader's helmet while above and behind the Dark Lord. Vader swung his saber in a defensive arch that knocked A'Sharad's blade away from his head and then used a force shove to thrown A'Sharad into hull of Vader's shuttle. A'Sharad lost his grip on his lightsaber as he hit the craft's armor. Vader pulled it to him through the force and approached A'Sharad on the ground.

"Good-bye, Anakin Skywalker," Vader said triumphantly, "You made the wrong choice in spurning the Emperor."

Vader then brought the two lightsabers together in a scissors motion, beheading the Tusken Jedi. He threw A'Sharad's lightsaber off into the desert soon afterward. The Dark Lord then returned to his shuttle.

**Alderaan**

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" C-3PO asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure," Padme answered while reading an old book that Bail Organa had been able to send out to the small hideaway.

The droid muttered something about being useless and walked off into another room as Obi-Wan returned and moved toward the kitchen.

"Did you tell them?" Padme asked, noticing that the Jedi had returned.

"Your family knows," Obi-Wan answered, "And very relieved to hear that your safe and alive."

"How's Anakin?" Padme asked.

"The supply ship didn't need to make a stop at Tatooine," Obi-Wan sighed, "But I'm sure he's fine."

"I miss him," Padme spoke up.

"As do I," Obi-Wan replied, "I have some meditating to do."

Padme then heard the Jedi head off into his own room and heard the door lock.

**Tatooine**

It was after dark when Anakin returned to the Lars homestead. He parked the speeder in Owen's garage and slowly walked to the homestead itself. He found Owen, Beru, and Luke eating dinner.

"You're back already?" Beru asked.

Anakin nodded, "I only went to get the Jedi to call off his attack. I need to make sure that the Emperor is not drawn to this planet in someway."

"So what was going on?" Owen asked, "You should know."

"A Tusken Jedi was fighting with the stormtroopers," Anakin explained, "To defeat the evil that is the Empire. I simply told him that he would have been better served to wait until Luke is trained."

"Did he listen?" Owen asked.

Anakin nodded, "Now all we have to do is wait until we are ready. Palpatine's true nature can't be hidden from the galaxy for very long. Soon he will begin to face the entire galaxy. And he can't beat everyone."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 6

By TVfan

**Alderaan**

Padme sat quietly in the small house's sitting room. Obi-Wan sat in another chair nearby, and both were waiting for Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis to arrive for a very important meeting. Things were steadily getting worse. Palpatine's political power was growing exponentially and the ever strengthening military was continuing to aide Darth Vader and Palpatine's other agents in hunting down the few Jedi that survived Order Sixty Six. She worried that Anakin numbered among those that Palpatine had had killed. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. After a few moments, the three Senators entered the room.

"Ms. Amidala, Master Kenobi," Organa spoke.

Mothma and Iblis gave polite nods.

"Senator Organa, Mothma, Iblis," Padme answered, "It's good to see you all again."

"I wish it could be under better circumstances," Organa sighed.

"How is Leia doing?" Padme asked.

"Quite well," Organa said with a slight smile, "She seems to be taking a lot after her mother. She is also very proficient at practicing her Jedi lessons."

"Which is good," Obi-Wan answered, "What is the status with Palpatine's activities?"

Organa turned to the other Senators who were with him and gave a heavy sigh. They were both quiet.

"It's gotten worse," Organa said weakly, "The Senate's power is being slowly erased. There is less and less that we can do to protect the freedoms of the people of the Republic."

"He's raising middle and lower class, and all alien taxes," Mothma sighed, "To fund the expansion of the military. Anyone who protests, in any manner is being executed. Two weeks ago, a small planet, whose population is dominated by aliens, protested against what Palpatine has done. Two Victory Class Star Destroyers, Four Venator Class Star Destroyers, and fifteen Acclamator Assault Ships attacked the system and killed or enslaved every alien on the planet."

"My word," Padme gasped.

"We're going to have to begin a rebellion against him before the Jedi are ready," Iblis commented, "He's wiping our any bases from which alien peoples will be able to fight and is performing two tasks to keep the human population in his pocket. One is that he's getting people drunk on power and two, he's frightening those who do oppose him into submission."

"And to think that I started all this," Padme sighed weakly.

"You didn't do anything," Obi Wan spoke up from his chair.

"I'm the reason Palpatine is in power," Padme pointed out, "if I hadn't called for a vote of no confidence, Palpatine wouldn't be in charge now. Not to mention that when the Separatists began to appear, I backed Palpatine in his motives to keep the Republic together."

"You opposed the military creation act," Organa pointed out, "Despite still having Darth Vader and his Sith cronies, it is the military that Palpatine relies on. They outnumber the Jedi enough so that any uprising by the Jedi alone would result in their death, and any rebellion would be forced to doing simple hit and run attacks against his weakest bases."

"That still doesn't ease my conscience," Padme sighed.

"Ignore that point for now," Mothma argued, "The only thing we can do now is plan what we're going to do next."

"Rebel," Iblis urged, "Diplomatic solutions have failed, the Jedi are no where near ready, and Palpatine is rapidly increasing his strength. We still do not know what they are building in the Maw Instillation. Shoot, we only know the Maw Instillation exists. No senator, even those that still believe Palpatine even know how to get in to the Maw Instillation."

"We're still too weak," Organa pointed out, "Some private polls I've taken show that if we were to rebel now, we'd be able to get only enough people to crew a single Acclamator Assault Ship and field a single regiment of ground troops. The rest are either in support of Palpatine or too afraid to leave their homes."

"I don't there is much of choice," Mothma commented, "The way things are going, either Palpatine will dominate everything and no one will be brave enough to fight him, or something will happen and we will have anarchy. Both are bad."

"Either Palpatine's tyranny continues, or we have fighting without order," Padme surmised.

"One assault ship isn't going to do much damage to Palpatine's strength," Organa pointed out.

"If I may voice my opinion," Obi Wan began, "For the time being, use only guerrilla warfare and sabotage until you gain more support. It will allow you to something to fight Palpatine's efforts and show that he can be fought. Which will allow you to gain the strength needed to fight later. It would also train those you have in basic combat maneuvers that will be necessary to raise any resemblance to a military."

"That would help," Iblis commented, "And were also stronger then we appear."

"What do you mean?" Mothma asked.

"I've been running a secret recruitment program and a salvaging operation," Iblis answered, "I've managed to obtain and crew six Dreadnoughts and field a brigade of ground troops. The group will have to remain mobile once the rebellion begins, but it's stronger then what Organa is estimating."

"Don't you personally own about four or five of the Dreadnoughts?" Organa asked.

Iblis nodded, "Yes. You could do the same with the CR90 Corvettes that are Alderaan's service. Not exactly powerful, but they will serve perfectly as communications ships, blockade runners, escorts, personal transport for leaders, and other minor tasks. Many Corellians would be very willing to even crew such ships."

"That wouldn't be bad an idea," Organa commented, rubbing his chin, "But there is something that troubles me about launching the rebellion now."

"What is that?" Padme asked.

"Our cover," Organa sighed, "Palpatine is likely to know who is leading the rebellion once it starts. We will lose and all ability to use our status as Senators to hide."

"I don't think we should even try to hide behind a Senator's hover pod," Iblis answered, "It would show that there people who oppose Palpatine."

"Some cover may be necessary," Obi Wan pointed out, "From what I've been told, Palpatine has not destroyed all of the Senate's power yet, and he would need the Senate to back him up initially. Once the rebellion is strong enough, that cover will have to be dropped, but for now, it would probably be advisable that one or more of you maintain that cover."

Organa nodded and then said, "This is going to take some careful planning."

**Tatooine**

A small group of boys slowly made their way along a narrow dirt path along the desert world Tatooine. One boy had dark hair, the other, was blonde.

"So Luke, are you glad school is out for the summer?" the dark haired boy asked.

"I don't know," Luke answered, "It means another season of work on my Uncle's farm."

"It isn't that bad," the dark haired boy replied, "You don't have to work everyday, and we can get a game of stone throw in."

"Yeah, that's always fun," Luke nodded, "I wish we could have the whole season to have fun."

"That would be fun," the dark haired boy smiled, "But everyone will have to work at something. Maybe one day when we grow up we can go off and see the galaxy."

"That would be fun," Luke agreed, "But that's still in the future. We're not there yet."

Luke then turned up another path that lead to a small homestead leaving the other boys on the path.

"See ya, Biggs!" Luke called out as he trotted home.

"See ya, Luke," Biggs Darklighter answered.

The young Luke Skywalker then continued on into the small homestead that Owen and Beru Lars owned. He found Beru in the kitchen working on something. She gave him a warm smile as he entered.

"Hello, Luke, how was your day?" Beru asked as Luke sat down at the table.

"Good," Luke answered, "Today was the last day of school."

"No more math and writing, huh?" Beru smiled, "I suppose you're glad about that."

Luke nodded, "Now I only Jedi practice with father."

"You like that, don't you?" Beru asked with a smile.

"My father is a hero and did all sorts of amazing things," Luke said with pride.

Beru only smiled at the boy. She knew that Owen was still uncomfortable with Anakin training his son as Jedi, but at the same time, his training was one of Luke's favorite activities outside of playing with his friends. Now while Beru knew that Luke wasn't her own child, she had grown to love the boy like a mother would over the years. She was happy that he was happy.

"Where's father?" Luke asked.

"Your father and Uncle are out on the south field's checking on the machinery," Beru answered, "And don't worry, they won't need your help till tomorrow at the earliest."

Meanwhile, Owen Lars replaced a piece of machinery that had been broken upon his inspection. Anakin stood nearby holding a bag of broken pieces of various pieces of equipment that they had discovered.

"I'm pretty sure I can fix most of these pieces," Anakin commented as he looked at the bag.

Owen managed a weak chuckle, "I still find it amazing how good you are with machines. Luke seems to have picked up much the same talent."

"When I was still a slave, I was assigned to do multiple repair jobs," Anakin shrugged, "Fixing machines has become kind of natural for me."

"You should have remained here and become a repairman," Owen commented, "You could have made a fortune."

"Up until Palpatine's raise to power," Anakin pointed out, "He had the husband of a friend of my killed because he was force sensitive."

Owen gave a slight sigh, "I still don't entirely believe everything you've said about him, but I'm beginning to have my doubts about how important Tatooine is to the Empire."

Anakin looked up at Owen with a slightly curious expression on his face. Owen continued to explain his statement.

"I had to gone into Mos Eisley a week ago to get some supplies, as you know," Owen explained, "And you'll never believe how low things have descended."

"Tatooine has been known for lawlessness for centuries," Anakin commented.

"That shows you something," Owen commented, "The parts that were somewhat dangerous to go into in Mos Eisley are now so dangerous that you can't go there unarmed and areas that were seriously dangerous before now border on anarchy. The Empire's stormtroopers that they've stationed near every town only make sure that no one is spreading any anti-Imperial propaganda. They don't keep the peace, and when they do become involved there is no trial."

"Palpatine isn't interested keeping the peace," Anakin answered, a tinge of anger in his voice, "His interest is making sure that he rules."

"His interest certainly isn't in helping us through tough times," Owen grumbled, "Many of us farmers sent a petition to our Senator last year for help concerning the drought. We got a letter back from the Emperor himself, which we initially thought was good, but it said, 'the affairs of private people and their problems is not worthy of Imperial attention. A drought is nothing, and if you're doing poorly then you need to find a new life'. Beru and I do not have the money to 'find a new life', and you've already said that the Jedi's funds have been seized by the Empire, so don't try to volunteer your help. Beru and I will manage."

"I know you'll manage," Anakin answered, "You managed a very self sufficient farm here."

"All of Tatooine is self sufficient," Owen answered, "If the Empire or the Old Republic aren't going to care, maybe we ought to go our own way. Let the galaxy handle it's own business, and we'll handle ours."

"You can't just retreat from the galaxy," Anakin pointed out, "Eventually something will happen elsewhere that will influence what happens here."

"I doubt it," Owen replied and tossed Anakin the broken piece of equipment that he had removed.

**Victory Class Star Destroyer**

Palpatine and Darth Vader stood gazing out the front windows on the bridge of the Victory Class Star Destroyer, Death, as the waves of hyperspace passed. The only sound that could be heard was Vader's mechanical breathing. Palpatine meanwhile carried a look of triumph on his face as the ship continued along its path. After a few moments the ship's commanding officer approached the two. Vader was the first to turn, while the Emperor continued to look out the windows.

"My lords," the officer said with respect, "We are beginning to approach the coordinates of the Maw Installation."

Palpatine then turned around to face the officer, the triumphant look still on his face.

"We will need to come out of hyperspace in order to successfully navigate the Maw Cluster," the officer finished as he saw Palpatine's unfeeling yellow eyes.

Palpatine nodded, "Very good, Captain. Proceed."

"Yes, sir," the officer saluted and turned back towards the rear section of the bridge to give the instructions to the engineering crew.

Palpatine and Vader, meanwhile turned back to face the windows. Palpatine with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Very soon, Lord Vader our ultimate weapon will be ready," Palpatine smiled, "If this test is successful we will have the weapon needed to insure that no system ever opposes the Empire."

"I am much more concerned with Skywalker," Vader answered the Emperor.

It was true that the test of the new prototype weapon would be important, but the cloned Sith Lord was still furious over the revelation from the Emperor that it was not Anakin Skywalker that he had killed on Tatooine, but a Tusken Jedi who happened to live on Tatooine. Vader wanted nothing more then to continue his hunt for Skywalker.

Palpatine sighed. He knew that removing Anakin Skywalker from this plane of existence was important, but Vader was beginning to obsess over finding and defeating the Jedi. This obsession was actually beginning to frustrate Palpatine, as he needed Vader to be ready to deal with any possible Jedi remnant or Senatorial rebellion, which Vader would not be able to do if he spent all his time focusing only on Anakin Skywalker.

"Do not focus on that fool," Palpatine growled, "He is no longer important in galactic affairs."

"He is the reason I am like this," Vader answered gesturing to his armor.

"Yes," Palpatine commented, "And he's run off to hide in some remote system like the coward that he is. There is nothing that Skywalker can do now to influence the galaxy."

"Yes, master," Vader bowed.

"This prototype will make any attempt at rebellion to be hopeless if it works," Palpatine pointed out as he saw the ship exit hyperspace through the windows, "Then, once the real station is ready, not even the remote planets that the Jedi have fled to will be safe."

Vader silently nodded.

"It is imperative that the device be guarded with the utmost security," Palpatine continued, "And that it be completed on time. Once construction on the real station begins, I want you to be my eyes and ears on the project. You will be given a free hand in motivating the work force as well."

"Yes, my Master," Vader answered.

**Dagobah**

Young Mara Jade ran as fast as she could through the swampy planet's jungle like foliage. It was somewhat of a tricky path as there were vines, rocks, sink holes, and various other obstacles that had to be avoided. The task was made somewhat more difficult as Yoda had had her blindfolded and was riding on her back. She was having to use the force, not only to navigate the path but also to maintain her balance. It was quite a task, which the youngster did not always succeed at.

"Yes, a Jedi's strength flows from the force," Yoda spoke, "But beware of the Dark Side. Anger. Fear. Aggression. Paths to the Dark Side, they are."

"Which is stronger?" Mara asked curiously, she had overheard some of Yoda's and her mother's conversations and it sounded like the Dark Side was quite powerful and dangerous.

"Triumph over evil, good always does," Yoda answered.

"Then why are we hiding?" Mara asked, "We should defeat the evil Emperor."

"Ready for that, we are not," Yoda sighed, "Powerful, Palpatine is, and intelligent as well. When fully trained, ready, you will be."

"How is he more powerful?" Mara asked.

"Powerful he is, but more powerful he is not," Yoda explained, "trickery the Dark Side employs. Fast and time cutting it is. Destroys the user in the end, it does."

"But then, shouldn't you have beaten the Emperor?" Mara asked.

"Old I am becoming," Yoda sighed as he slowly hopped onto a nearby tree branch, "Diminished my powers are. Younger Palpatine is."

Mara watched the older Jedi place a small walking stick in his lap as he continued.

"Grow up to be a strong Jedi, you will be," Yoda spoke, "Help lead a new generation, you will. But, now, too young an inexperienced you are. Give it time, and more powerful then any Sith you will become."

"Can you tell good from bad?" Mara asked.

Yoda gave a knowing nod, "when calm, at peace, you will. Coldness and death are signs of the Dark Side."

Mara nodded as Yoda stood up and looked towards the sky, obscured by tree branches and, and the planet's sun was obscured further by thick cloud cover.

"Nothing more can I teach you today," Yoda spoke after a few seconds, "Return to my hut, we must."

Mara slowly nodded and allowed Yoda to hop onto her shoulders. Once the old Jedi Master had balanced himself well, Mara took off back toward Yoda's hut, continuing to practice her force skills to avoid tripping over any vines, tree roots or other obstacles.

**Tatooine**

It was early evening when Anakin and Owen returned to the homestead. Tatooine's twin suns were just setting over the horizon as they entered to find Beru finishing up dinner and Luke patiently waiting at his place at the table. The two men were still arguing about what should be done in terms of the larger events going on in the galaxy.

"Retreating from everything is not going to help," Anakin said firmly, "It's one of the things that Palpatine is counting on. If no one cares, he will simply dominate the galaxy because no one will fight him."

"What he does is none of my business," Owen answered, "Coruscant's a long way from Tatooine. What he does there won't affect us here directly."

"You don't know that," Anakin argued, "the galaxy is much bigger then you think it is. Anything could happen. Remember it was Palpatine's rise to power that prompted me to come here to prevent him from killing Luke. You can't go on saying that you're in a remote location so no one will hurt you. Eventually someone will."

"Palpatine and his followers are specks of dust as far as we farmers here are concerned," Owen said back, "We deal with real world problems. The Tusken raiders are always a threat. We have to deal with the harshness of the weather. Going off to some other planet is the last thing on our mind."

"Biggs and I want to go see the galaxy when we grow up," Luke spoke up from his seat.

That broke up Anakin and Owen's argument. Anakin turned to smile at his son while Owen gave a heavy sigh.

"You want to go exploring?" Anakin asked.

"And save people," Luke answered.

Anakin gave a weak laugh. That line showed that Luke still idolized his stories about his adventures with Obi-Wan while they were still Master and Padawan. It was one of the things that did make Anakin worry from time to time as he didn't want Luke to accidentally tell a school friend who his father really was.

"You haven't told Biggs about the Jedi, have you?" Anakin questioned.

"No, father," Luke replied, "But he wants to go on a great adventure."

"A child's fantasy," Owen grumbled, "Biggs Darklighter will grow up to be a farmer, as his father was before him. You, Luke would be better served being a farmer as well. The galaxy is big and there are many dangerous things out there."

"I don't want to grow up to be a farmer," Luke said, "I want to be a Jedi and have adventures. Like my father."

Owen only sighed. Anakin gave weak chuckle.

"Remember son that being a Jedi is not an easy life, and the adventures that a Jedi has will be dangerous," Anakin instructed, "Also remember that it is important that you focus on what you're doing at the present. Don't focus to much on your ideal vision. That caused me some trouble when I was still a Padawan."

"Yes father," Luke answered.

"Let's have some conversation about things other then politics," Beru commented as she began setting the table with plates of food, "How are things on the southern fields."

"Is dinner ready?" Owen asked, "I can tell you about the fields over dinner."

Beru nodded, "Yes, it is. Have a seat."

**Alderaan**

Padme sighed as the negotiations between herself, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis continued. They had all agreed on what was to be done now. The private supporters of all three Senators would begin harassing minor Imperial convoys. No major confrontations were to be forced between Rebellion and Imperial forces. Obi Wan had provided as many pieces of advice that he could. Currently they were busy in discussing leadership of the Rebellion and organization, and when would it be appropriate for Organa, Mothma, and Iblis to leave the Imperial Senate to directly lead the Rebellion.

"We're going to need to decide on a single leader in the end," Mothma sighed, "Palpatine may be evil, but he provides singular leadership. The Empire's voice is his. If we move with multiple leaders, it will be too easy for the Empire to divide us into small cells that will not be able fight the Empire effectively."

"No," Iblis argued, "we can not have a singular leader for the entire Rebellion. The leader will end up like Palpatine. Corrupt. Power mad. We should maintain a council, all with equal power. That way no one person can dominate the Rebellion for their own means."

"We are the leaders, Garm," Mothma argued, "What makes you think that one of us is going to become corrupt?"

"It is nothing personal against any of you," Iblis answered, "But we are certainly not going to be the only leaders in the future. Many will join us, and probably some of the former Separatists will be among them. They will not operate the way we do."

"There risks in everything, Senator Iblis," Padme spoke up, "Senator Mothma is correct. The Emperor would be able to easily force us to divide into smaller and weaker groups if we only maintain a council. You are right as well, thought that we can not invest sole power in one person, as it risks a corrupt individual from taking power."

"Perhaps we could make a compromise," Organa commented, "Have single person lead the Rebellion, but have a council that the leader is responsible to."

"The council would need to have certain powers over the leader," Ibis commented.

"Checks and balances," Padme commented, "Both have power over each other."

"That would be the best solution," Obi Wan spoke up, "Mirror the Old Republic in style as much as possible while trying to put in some of the more modest reforms that Palpatine put in early in his first term as Chancellor. His more radical measures didn't come until more recently."

"But what if we get a corrupt leader?" Iblis asked the Jedi, "Even if we start with modest reforms to provide a strong leader that is bound to the principles of the Republic, a corrupt man with some political knowledge would be able to get around the checks and balances that would be put in initially."

"It may be a risk you have to take," Obi Wan sighed, "There are risks in everything that people take. Regardless of what it is."

"We could also write in specific limitations on all parts of the 'government', leader or council, that limit what they can do," Organa spoke, "A constitution of sorts. The Old Republic never had such a system."

Iblis accepted that with a good nod, "I suppose that will probably be part of our declaration of rebellion."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Who will write the declaration though?" Padme asked.

The others looked directly at her. This made Padme gasp in surprise.

"You want me to write it?" Padme asked.

"You were one of the best orators the Senate for defending the principles of the Republic," Iblis said with a polite smile.

"You were a Senator long before I was," Mothma added, "I don't have the full experience necessary to write something that will also help recruit supporters."

"You've had a better way with words then I have," Organa commented, "And you've always had a better temperament. I would come across as rude if I were to write it, because my personal anger at Palpatine would get in the way."

"But I can't write it," Padme protested, wanting to be modest, "I'm the one that people will view as responsible for Palpatine's rise to power."

This lead to a further argument over who should write the declaration of rebellion. Each of the three Senators saying they shouldn't be the one to write it. Each had an example of why they weren't worthy. The whole argument aggravated Obi Wan somewhat, as he felt that all four Senators for worthy of writing the document.

"Perhaps all of you could take part in writing it," Obi Wan commented.

The room was silent almost immediately.

"Each of you is committed to restoring the Republic," Obi Wan continued, "It should be fitting that all of you take part in writing it. That way everyone's opinion is voiced and any flaw that one of you has would be caught by one of the other writers and edited out."

"That would work," Padme commented, gaining nods of agreement from Organa and Mothma.

"And it would allow everyone's opinion," Organa added.

Iblis nodded and turned his attention to Obi Wan with some degree of curiosity.

"I don't suppose you have an idea over who should lead the Rebellion as its 'President'?" Iblis asked.

"That really isn't my place," Obi Wan answered, "The Jedi will serve as field commanders for the Rebellion when we're ready, but I'm no politician. I wouldn't be able to help you settle the issue of who is going to lead the Rebellion."

"I would nominate Mon," Padme spoke up, "She doesn't have Organa or Iblis' temper, and she doesn't have any possible connection to Palpatine."

"I think I would do a fine job as leader," Iblis grumbled.

"All of us would really," Organa spoke, "That's the problem."

"Maybe each of us should have a general area that we take charge of," Mothma commented, "Iblis has the most military experience among all of us, besides Master Kenobi, of course. Perhaps he could be a 'Secretary of Defense' of sorts. Padme, you and Bail have been best at diplomatic matters, if you don't wish to lead the government as President, then maybe you could be a 'Secretary of State' or ambassador."

"How would that fit in with the Rebellion's Council?" Iblis asked, "Wouldn't that mean that we then need to find several new people to be Council members."

"I'd expect everyone of us to participate in the Council, regardless of our position in the Rebellion," Mothma answered, "Everything is going to depend on us working together."

"Like Padme, I have no desire to be the Rebellion's president," Organa spoke, "I would gladly take the role of an ambassador."

"That seems like a good compromise," Iblis nodded, "I would accept the role of a 'Secretary of Defense'. Congratulations President Mothma."

There were clear nods among the other three Senators and the single Jedi Master.

**Maw Instillation**

Tarkin stood at attention inside one of the docking bays inside one of the asteroids that had been gathered and converted into laboratories. Every few moments he turned to a small viewing screen to see the image of Victory Class Star Destroyer slowly pulling into the very platform he was waiting in. He waited patiently as ship pulled into the hanger and opened it's landing gear to land a few feet away from Tarkin and a group of gathered Stormtroopers and officers standing ready to greet the two expected guests. They only had to wait a few minutes until a hover pod appeared to float down out of the warship's hanger and down toward the ground level. On the pod were Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader.

"My lords, welcome to the Maw Instillation," Tarkin said with a bow as the two Sith approached him.

"Rise," Palpatine commanded and continued on toward the room beyond.

Tarkin straightened himself out and began to follow Palpatine and Vader into the next room.

"I trust the prototype is ready?" Palpatine questioned.

"Yes, my lord," Tarkin answered, "We finished the prototype weapon yesterday, which is why I contacted you on Coruscant. If today's test is successful, we can begin work on building the actual battle station immediately."

"Excellent," Palpatine smiled, "I trust the designer is here?"

"Yes," Tarkin replied, "Bevel Lemelisk is currently overseeing the set up for the test for today."

Palpatine nodded and continued on towards where the viewing area was scheduled to be.

"Have you had any problems with security?" Vader asked in his deep voice.

"No," Tarkin answered, "Which I've found as interesting considering the space traffic that goes around the Maw Cluster."

"What?" Vader asked, while Palpatine seemed unconcerned.

"Traders seem to pass the Maw Cluster repeatedly on their way to Kessel," Tarkin answered, "at first I tried to have every ship stopped, but everyone always said they were going to Kessel, and had no idea why we were even patrolling the region."

"Not being known has its advantages," Palpatine smiled.

"Yes, my Lord," Tarkin agreed, "Eventually I decided to let the Kessel travelers go. None ever came close enough to the cluster to even scan it for anything, so there seems to be no risk. We maintain a patrol zone around all possible entrances to the Maw Cluster to insure that no one comes snooping. And anyone who tries to get in where we aren't is destroyed by the black holes and asteroids that populate this region."

"Excellent work, Moff Tarkin," Palpatine answered, "Your work and planning will go far in the Empire."

"I hope so," Tarkin thought to himself.

The group continued walking for a few moments until they came to a large viewing area. Palpatine turned to gaze out the large windows into the area inside the ring of mechanically altered asteroids. What he saw made him smile again. Holding a single position in the center of the facility was a spherical like object. Only a basic frame had been built for the prototype and it had no additional superstructure added to the construct. From the platform that Palpatine was standing on, it looked like someone had taken thin wires, molded them into a spherical like shape and presented them as weapon.

"Ah, everyone is here, good," a voice spoke up from behind them.

Palpatine and Vader turned to see a spectacled man, carrying several data pads with him.

"My Lords," the man bowed to Palpatine and Vader, and then saluted Tarkin, "Moff Tarkin."

"Bevel Lemelisk," Palpatine said with a smile, "I trust everything is ready?"

"The prototype's four crewmen are aboard," Lemelisk answered, "All that remains is for one of our worker shuttle's to bring an asteroid of considerable size into the instillation for the demonstration."

Palpatine nodded and turned back to the window and looked out at the prototype weapon, hovering out in the distance.

"How fast can it go?" Palpatine asked.

"The prototype and the finished station will have a very slow sublight speed," Lemelisk answered, "About the same as one of Coruscant's moons. The finished station will have a hyperdrive and will be as fast as an Acclamator class ship."

"That is not an impressive speed," Vader commented.

"With the firepower I've designed it to have, plus the gravitational pull of its sheer size, there force in the galaxy that could stop it," Lemelisk answered the Dark Lord, boasting slightly.

"Gravitational pull?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes," Lemelisk nodded, "Given that the finished station will be the size of a small moon, with comparable weight, perhaps more, it will have a strong gravitational pull. Therefore, any ship would have to factor its gravitational pull in before plotting a hyperspace route, or it will fly into the station or will be pulled out of hyperspace by he station."

"What about Imperial ships?" Palpatine questioned, "I do not want my war fleet crashing into my newest super weapon."

"The station will have a specially designed transmitter that will give away its signal and position to any Imperial ship," Lemelisk answered, "The new Imperial Class Star Destroyers, which I've heard are beginning to go into production, will have systems automatically prepared to detect and avoid the station once it's ready."

"Excellent," Palpatine said with a smile and returned his gaze out toward the weapon.

As he did so he saw a small ship with a large asteroid fastened to its bottom moving into a position not far away from the viewing area. After a few seconds it stopped and the clamps holding the asteroid were released. They then heard a voice come over the radio communications system.

"Target has been deployed," the ship pilot spoke, "Now moving to safe distance."

"Raise instillation shields," Tarkin ordered a lower ranking officer standing at a computer panel behind the four main observers.

A few seconds later a transparent shield appeared around all the mechanically altered asteroids. The prototype then began to rotate so that its weapons platform was aimed at the asteroid that had been brought in.

"This is DS Prototype One to Maw Instillation, we are ready to fire main weapon in test number one," a voice spoke over the radio.

"Very good," Tarkin answered into his communicator, "You may fire when ready."

They stood in silence and waited as a green glow appeared to emanate from the weapon's platform on the prototype. Seconds later, the platform fired a powerful laser blast that went and it hit the asteroid that had been brought in. The asteroid quickly exploded into thousands of little pieces. Fragments then bounced harmlessly off the instillation's shields. The demonstration made Palpatine smile from ear to ear.

"The test is successful," Lemelisk announced, "The finished station will have the power necessary to destroy a planet because of the added superstructure that will be necessary for the finished station, but the fact that the prototype could destroy a large asteroid in a single shot is very good."

"Yes," Palpatine nodded, "It was a successful test."

Palpatine then turned to Tarkin who was struggling to keep himself from grinning at the successful test of the weapon.

"Moff Tarkin, you've done well," Palpatine spoke.

"Thank you, my Lord," Tarkin answered.

"I want you to begin work on the actual battle station," Palpatine commanded.

"It will be done, my Lord," Tarkin bowed.

Palpatine watched Tarkin's answer with an amused smile, and then continued with his instructions, "I am assigning Lord Vader to insure that you have a large enough work force to make sure the station is completed as planned. If you begin to run low on workers, you are to contact him."

"Yes, my Lord," Tarkin bowed, hiding his smile.

Tarkin was overjoyed with Palpatine's command. It had essentially put Vader under his command. He, a Moff, could command the heir to the Empire. This had to be a sign of his hard work paying off. Palpatine meanwhile moved back toward the Victory Class Star Destroyer he had come in on. Vader followed closely behind.

"He appeared a little too jubilant about his assignment," Vader commented.

"Of course he is," Palpatine smiled, "He believes I am placing you under his authority. Tarkin is many things but a loyal vassal he is not. Ultimately, I sense he wishes to rule the Empire."

"Then why give him more power?" Vader questioned, "He ought to be killed."

"Eventually he will," Palpatine answered, "For now, his ambition is needed to insure that my plans are carried out."

"I would like the job of killing him when the time comes, my Master," Vader spoke.

"That will be part of your additional mission," Palpatine spoke, "While you are making sure that he is getting the work force that he needs, you are also to make sure he remains loyal to the Empire. Should he get a little too ambitious, you are to kill him."

"Yes, my Master," Vader answered as the stepped onto the hover pod to return to their ship.

**Dagobah**

"Vastly improving, her skills are," Yoda commented with a smile as he watched Mara walk toward the CR20 that her mother had piloted to the planet.

"Which is good, but…" Kira Jade sighed.

"But what?" Yoda asked.

"Could you not be so blunt about telling only the realities of being a Jedi," Kira said, "You go on about how your age hurt your final battle with the Emperor and the fact that it will be dangerous to face him."

"Lies, those are not," Yoda spoke.

"Yes, but there were times when I had great fun and hope about being a Jedi," Kira countered, "It's affecting her ability to form any relationships with anyone. She is afraid to trust anyone or make friends with someone because she fears she might die or fail."

Yoda sat silently.

"Last week a girl from her school class wanted to make friends, but Mara backed away like there was no way they could be friends," Kira continued.

"Help her yourself, you should," Yoda spoke, "Change her opinion, my words will not."

Kira sighed and then began to follow her daughter.

"I'll try, but I don't know ho successful I'll be," Kira said back.

"Do, or do not," Yoda instructed with a grin, "There is no 'try'."

**Space, One Week Later**

Red turbolaser flew through space until it hit the white hull of a small convoy vessel destined for Imperial work bases on the planet Bastion. It had only reached orbit when three Dreadnoughts appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the convoy. The freighters lost their compliment of fighters within minutes, and while the new freighters were far superior to any freighter used in the Clone Wars, they were still no match for three warships. Two of the freighters in the convoy had already been destroyed while the third and final was desperately trying to make it into Bastion's atmosphere. It managed to do so, but it was so heavily damaged that its cargo could not have survived.

On board the lead Dreadnought a lone man stood with a triumphant smile.

"The raid was successful, Senator Iblis," the ship's captain announced.

"Set course for Sullust and the to Corellia," Senator Iblis ordered, "Quickly, before the planet's defense fleet arrives."

"Yes sir," the captain answered.

Iblis smiled to himself as he watched his ship, the Peregrine, slip into hyperspace away from the planet.

"Now, Palpatine, your reign is going to come to an end," Iblis grinned, "The Rebellion has unofficially begun."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan. 

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 7

By TVfan

**Coruscant **

Palpatine snarled inwardly to himself as he looked at a stack of data pads carrying reports concerning recent attacks by a new group of separatists. Over the past few weeks there had been multiple attacks on various military convoys going out to Imperial bases in the outer rim. Always groups of small ships, that would never survive a duel with a single star destroyer of any class.  
"It strikes me as a rebellion, my Master," Vader spoke from his position opposite Palpatine's desk.  
"Who is it though?" Palpatine demanded, "The original Separatists began their movement on my orders. Whoever is doing this is not doing so with my authority and without my knowledge. Twenty supply convoys to the outer rim have been destroyed or captured, and we have not seen any sign of the crewmen of the ships that were captured"  
"The 'humanitarian' Senators might have some knowledge as to where those ships and crewmen have gone," Vader answered.  
Palpatine chuckled in response, "Yes. I suppose it is time to deal with the 'humanitarian' Senators. Find Iblis first"  
Vader bowed, "Yes, my Master."

**Outer Space**

A single Acclamator Class ship struggled to escape several pursuing ships. They ranged from Dreadnoughts to CR90 Corvettes in a small armada. The ships had managed to take out the warship's engines and communications in their initial attack. The ship was now dependent on its shields and powerful weapons to keep it functional. The CR90s remained at a distance while the Dreadnoughts and other more powerfully armed ships moved closer to fire their main weapons at the wounded Imperial ship. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion that wracked the warship and several fighters and shuttles began to depart from the ship at high speed.  
The Captain of the ship stood on the bridge and silently watched the surviving ships flee towards the inner core.  
"Should we go after them, sir?" a lower ranking officer asked.  
"No," the Captain answered, "that ship was headed for Mon Calamari to enforce he 'human's only' policy that the Emperor's been running. It would have been present to intercept the diplomatic ship heading here later this week"  
"I still find it hard to believe that those fish heads can help us," another crewmen spoke up, "They have no warriors. That's why so many Jedi and Clone Troopers were sent there during the clone wars"  
"They have ship yards," the Captain answered, "If they do not help us, they can at least provide us with ships that can go one on one with these new Imperial Star Destroyers. It took six of the ships we have now to destroy one Acclamator Class ship, the smallest of all Imperial ships"  
"Hopefully they decide to help," the first officer who spoke answered.  
"We're going to need all the help we can get over the next few years, I think," the Captain sighed.

**Kuat**

An ARC-170 swerved to avoid laser fire of a pursuing fighter that had recently come off the factory lines. The new T.I.E. fighter. The ARC-170's rear gunner fired like crazy trying to hit the pursing Imperial fighter, but the T.I.E. was by far too maneuverable for the rear gunner to hit. The rebel fighters had been escorting a single small transport ship in an attempt to make contact with perceived sympathizers on the planet which was quickly becoming known for its enthusiastic support for the Empire and its militaristic policies.  
"Way to go hotshot!" the T.I.E. pilot heard a voice speak over the fighter's radio after the ARC-170 was destroyed after a burst of fire from the T.I.E.'s laser cannons.  
"Thanks Fel," the pilot answered as he swung his fighter to try and chase the remaining rebel fighters.  
He found that the remaining fighters and the ship they were escorting had already jumped into hyperspace. He then turned his fighter back to the Victory Class Star Destroyer he had been sent from. He also saw several other fighters heading back toward the larger ship. He quickly left his fighter and prepared to return to his bunk for some rest when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.  
"Come on, let's go get a drink," Fel smiled, "That was your fifth kill, and I won my sixth"  
"Soontir, this is only a job for me," Lt. Han Solo answered, "I don't really want to be here, but I got bounty hunters after me in the private sector. I know they won't go after Imperials, so I'm here until that all cools off"  
"What, you're not in this for the glory?" Fel asked, "We're winning glory here"  
"You can have it," Han answered, "I've heard stories that not everyone likes being here. Shoot, there's a rumor going around that some pilots deserted a week ago for the rebels"  
Fel nodded, "They've made a bad choice. The rebels are illegitimate. Even if they fight bravely, they'll gain no respect for their beliefs"  
"You never know," Han answered him, "They could become legitimate in time. I've also heard rumors that the Emperor is not as nice a guy as the propaganda says he is"  
"Rumors and nothing more," Fel retorted, "And even if they were real, the Emperor is still the legitimate leader of the galaxy. It is our duty to serve him, regardless of personal opinions"  
"As I said before, I'm here to escape a rather large bounty placed on my head by the Hutts," Han answered, "the Rebellion and the Empire, and both of their ideologies mean nothing"  
"I guess that's the best we can get with you isn't it?" Fel questioned, "You're here to hide from the Hutts and you don't care about glory"  
"I care about the pay checks," Han chuckled.  
'Always with the pay checks," Fel sighed.

**Alderaan**

"I don't think this is a good idea," Obi Wan spoke as Padme made her way through the main palace on Alderaan.  
"It's a diplomatic mission," Padme answered, "Mon Calamari is not controlled by humans, so it is likely to support the rebellion when it begins in full force. Their shipyards could provide great help"  
"They could," Obi Wan answered, "But Leia's training is not complete, and I can not guard both you and her at the same time"  
"You've done a magnificent job training Leia," Padme argued, "And the current fighting men should have a clear path for the ship. I shouldn't need protection. I will be fine"  
"So long as you understand the risks," Obi Wan sighed, "Now, I must carry on to give Leia her lesson for today"  
"Have a good day," Padme said back.  
The former Nubian Senator then continued along the hallway to head toward Senator Organa's personal hanger. Once she arrived she found Senator Organa waiting by the entrance ramp.  
"I'm sorry to thrust all of this on you," Organa sighed, "but I've been called to some Senate meetings coming up and I don't have the time"  
"It's alright, Senator," Padme answered, "We all have risks to take. I must take my part in the rebellion. I'm sure I can get the citizens of Mon Calamari to help us"  
"I hope you're right," Organa answered, "Good luck"  
Padme nodded and then began to walk up the ramp. Meanwhile, Obi Wan watched as Leia deflected several remote blasts with her lightsaber. Her blade matched the same coloring as the land surfaces of Alderaan appeared from space.  
"Very good," Obi Wan instructed, "Always remember to use the force as if it were a limb of your own. Let it guide you"  
Leia nodded and focused on letting the force guide her. She instinctively moved her saber to the left and blocked two shots, one of which went back and hit the remote, temporarily stunning the device. She then shut off her lightsaber.  
"Excellent, Leia," Obi Wan said with a smile, "You've been practicing"  
"As much as I can," Leia answered, "Bail has me taking a very heavy class load in diplomacy, languages, and other senatorial type things"  
"It is to be expected," Obi Wan nodded, "Officially you are his adoptive daughter. If you didn't study as if you were a 'Princess' of Alderaan, it would be likely that some Imperial would be able to find you"  
Leia nodded, "I see only darkness around them, Master Obi Wan"  
"It is the Emperor's influence," Obi Wan answered, "It is the presence of his Dark Side powers that makes all Imperial forces seem dark. Not all Imperials are evil, but those who serve the Emperor are covered by his shadow, and it's hard to see the goodness in them"  
"So if we simply destroy the Emperor, the galaxy will right itself?" Leia asked.  
"That would be a start," Obi Wan answered, "There are probably many people who are just as evil as Palpatine, but without his power in the Dark Side, they will not be able to be as dangerous."

**Dagobah **

Mara quietly floated in mid air, floating and stacking rocks, some larger then her body, in neat piles. Yoda stood nearby, leaning heavily on his cane.  
"Good," Yoda spoke encouraging his pupil on, "Guide you in all things, the force will"  
"Can it give you visions?" Mara asked, her eyes closed and mind focused on her assigned task.  
"Show you the future, the past, old friends long gone, it can," Yoda answered, "Why ask you"  
"I've been seeing a strange image in my mind," Mara answered, "Frequently, actually"  
"What do you see?" Yoda questioned her.  
"A planet of cities," Mara answered, "I can see myself there, but I look older… I'd say between five and ten years older"  
"It is the future, you see," Yoda explained.  
"That's not all," Mara told him, "I'm not alone. I see a man, the same age as me, with blonde hair and we're standing over a crib"  
"Nothing wrong with what you see," Yoda told his apprentice.  
"Yes, but if that is my future," Mara spoke, "How am I to know if I can make my own choices? If I'm fated to do something, how do I choose anything"  
"Always in motion is the future," Yoda said, "What you see now may change in the future. True all visions, are not"  
"Why would the force send a vision that would not come true?" Mara asked.  
"Send all visions the force does not," Yoda answered, "Possible it is for others to send visions to others through the force"  
"You could do that?" Mara asked, and waited for Yoda to give an affirmative nod, "Could the blonde in my vision be doing that"  
Yoda closed his eyes and focused on Mara's mind. She had lowered her mental blocks to allow him to probe her mind. Yoda ignored everything but that which pertained to Mara's reported vision.  
"Innocent he is," Yoda answered, "Sense external manipulation, I do not"  
"One thing is for sure, I'd like to figure out who he is," Mara commented.

**Tatooine **

Three T-16 Skyhoppers raced through a canyon so narrow that it was only called 'Beggar's Canyon' at high speed. Two took the safest possible route that their speed would allow. The third traveled as close as possible to the canyon's walls and rocky floor.  
"Luke, watch out!" a voice yelled out over the radio.  
The third Skyhopper lifted up slightly, missing several large rocks by inches and passed the second Skyhopper, barely missing clipping the other vehicle as well.  
"You're crazy!" Biggs shouted again into his radio.  
"No, I'm just good," Luke laughed.  
The three ships continued their race down Beggar's Canyon. In the end, Luke managed to win the race by at least one ship-length. They then landed on the plateau above the canyon. Luke, Biggs, and third, whom they called 'Tank' then looked down at the canyon they had just raced through.  
"I don't know how you could race through there at that speed," Tank commented to Luke, "I know I couldn't fly that fast through there. I'd hit a wall or a rock or something"  
"Yeah," Biggs nodded, "it's almost like you saw what was coming before it was even coming toward you"  
Luke shrugged. He had been using the force as a guide to help him make the maneuvers he had made during the race. It allowed her to run the race at speeds higher then what the others would dare attempt. Biggs and Tank, however, were not force sensitive, and Luke couldn't tell whether or not their families supported the fledgling rebellion or the Empire, so Luke had to keep quiet on his Jedi training.  
"My father got to see some of the dogfights the Jedi and Clone Troopers had with the Confederation during the Clone Wars," Luke answered, "His freighter traveled awfully close to the battle lines, you know, and he told me stories of what he saw. It's made me want to be a pilot when I grow up, so I've been practicing every shot I get"  
"You must have practiced running down the canyon so much you could do it in your sleep," Tank commented.  
"No one could pilot anything in their sleep, Tank," Luke answered.  
"The way you fly, I would doubt that," Tank answered, "You have to be able to fly anything in your sleep"  
"Thanks for the praise, but I think it's too much," Luke answered, "and as much as I'd like to stay, but I gotta get home. I got work to do"  
"Aw, you're always working," Biggs commented.  
"Can't help it," Luke answered, "Uncle Owen doesn't have enough hands to let me have too much free time"  
Luke then hopped down from the rock he was standing on and ran back to his T-16 Skyhopper.  
"See ya later, Luke," Tank called after him.  
"Yeah, see ya!" Biggs added.

**Corellia **

"You see," Garm Bel Iblis spoke to the man seated in front of him, "the Imperial's T.I.E. fighters are decimating rebel squadrons"  
"I fail to see how we play into this," the representative of the Incom corporation answered, "Our company builds ships, not pilots. We aren't anything like the companies that formed the Confederation. We don't build droid fighters"  
"I'm not asking you for pilots," Iblis answered, "We are mostly dealing with problems concerning the capabilities of our fighters. The ARC-170s that we bought off of old Imperial 'garbage' lots are well armed, but can not match a T.I.E.'s maneuverability. The Z-95 Headhunter lacks a lot of firepower and is not anymore maneuverable then the ARC-170. And we haven't gotten enough of the new Y-Wings to offset any of shortcomings that the current rebellion fighters have"  
"The Y-Wing is supposed to be a pretty good fighter, from what I've heard," the Incom representative answered.  
"It is a decent fighter," Iblis nodded, "but it's not going to match the T.I.E. in the long run. We need a fighter that can match the T.I.E.'s maneuverability and have the ARC-170's firepower"  
"And how will you pay for this?" the Incom representative, "As you know, we are trying to remain neutral in the whole Imperial/Rebel conflict and not offend either side, but we know that you can not pay directly for anything"  
"Once the fighters are ready, I'll send you your credits through a secret account," Iblis spoke, "Can you make the fighter"  
"The Incom Corporation can do exactly as you ask," the representative answered, "we'll let you know when we've completed the first shipment for you"  
"Thank you," Iblis spoke.

Above the planet's surface a single Victory Class Star Destroyer hovered in orbit. Vader stood on the ship's bridge, waiting for someone. He had been ordered to apprehend Garm Bel Iblis, Corellia's Senator, and he intended to follow his master's command, but he also had to deal with his one personal wish. To find and destroy Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi, the had been cloned from. He stood quietly as an officer approached him from the rear sector of the bridge.  
"My Lord," the officer addressed Vader, "Boba Fett has arrived"  
"Send him in," Vader ordered as he turned toward the back door of the bridge.  
A few minutes later, the door opened to see a man who had to be between fifteen and twenty, dressed in green colored Mandalorian armor. He carried a blaster in one hand, and Vader did notice two lightsabers hanging from the man's belt. Boba Fett had managed to kill some Jedi.  
"What do you want, Vader?" Fett asked coldly, "I have a lot of bounties that I'm trying to collect on… one is a pretty big one on a Corellian smuggler"  
"I have a much bigger bounty for you," Vader answered, "one far larger then any smuggler"  
There was a brief silence as Vader pulled a small holo-projector from beneath his cape. He then activated the device, which produced the image of Anakin Skywalker.  
"This is a Jedi who managed to avoid the wrath of the Empire," Vader said, "I want you to find him"  
"I'd rather kill him," Fett answered, "after what the Jedi did to my father"  
"You are free to kill anyone else you find at the location," Vader said in a very forceful manner, "But that Jedi is reserved for me"  
Vader the snapped his fingers and an officer approached the two with a small envelope in his hands. He handed it to Vader, who took it swiftly and handed it to Fett.  
"Two million Imperial Credits now for finding him," Vader continued, "And a further three million once you give me his exact location"  
"Five million total?" Fett asked, "that is a big bounty. Any leads as to where he was before you lost him"  
"Tatooine," Vader answered.  
"I'll get for you," Fett answered, "Stay on this ship. Your Emperor won't like it if I have to hunt you down"  
Fett then turned and left the bridge, heading back toward the ship's hanger. Vader stood silently watching him. Eventually the captain approached Vader with a somewhat nervous look on his face.  
"My Lord, why are we dealing with bounty hunters?" the Captain answered, "We're strong enough that we shouldn't need their kind in fighting any enemy of the Empire"  
"There are threats that have managed to hide in a manner that we can not easily hunt down or have the time to hunt down at this time," Vader answered, "Fett will do our work for us"  
"Yes my Lord," the Captain answered nervously.  
"What is the status of our apprehension team?" Vader questioned.  
"They will be ready in five minutes, my Lord," the Captain answered.  
"Good," Vader answered, "Give the order that they are to land when ready"  
"As you wish my Lord," the Captain bowed.

It took five minutes for the two squads of armed storm troopers to land and move on Iblis's home. Fortunately for the Rebellion, the Incom representative had already left, and Iblis had sent all information of his transaction through a secret channel to the Peregrine, safely in it's docking bay, where there were no Imperials. The storm troopers knocked on the Senator's door and waited quietly.  
It was Iblis's wife, however, who answered the door.  
"Oh my!" the woman gasped.  
The first two storm troopers grabbed her and began to drag the woman back out into the street. The rest of the storm troopers then rushed into the building. Iblis found then in the west wing of his home, dragging his children out of their rooms.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Iblis demanded angrily, "What are you doing here"  
The lead storm trooper aimed his blaster rifle at the Corellian, "In the name of the Emperor, you are under arrest"  
"On what charge?" Iblis demanded.  
"The Emperor doesn't need a charge," the storm trooper answered and clubbed the Coreillian with his blaster rifle

**Mon Calamari**

The Tantive IV slowly landed on the small landing zone that had been constructed near one of the watery world's seas. After the ship landed, Padme slowly made her way down the ramp to meet with three native Mon Calamari. One was the owner of Mon Calamari's shipyards. One was the former Senator of Mon Calamari in the Galactic Senate, who had only lost his seat because of Palpatine's 'humans only' policy. The third was Mon Calamari's direct leader. C-3P0 followed her.  
"Greetings, representative Amidala," the Mon Calamari Governor spoke, "I trust your voyage was free of Imperial entanglements"  
"It was," Padme answered, "May enquire as to who you are"  
The governor nodded, "I am Governor Gar of Mon Calamari. This is Yire, owner of our shipyards, and this is Gakbeer, our former Senator"  
Padme then gestured to the golden droid standing behind her, "This is Threepio. As I'm sure you're aware, I am here to ask a favor of the people of Mon Calamari"  
"Yes," Yire spoke, "You wish to have us build ships for your Rebellion"  
"The ships we have will not be able to hold out against the Imperial Fleet for long," Padme spoke, "Mon Calamari is far enough away from Coruscant that you have not suffered a full fledged occupation by Imperial military forces"  
"You my relax representative Amidala," Gar spoke, "Mon Calamari supports the rebel cause. We can easily force the small Imperial garrisons into surrender on our planet. Our concerns lie in what the rest of the rebellion can do to make sure that the Empire does not focus its strength on this planet"  
"I see," Padme answered.  
"But this something we should take indoors and out of the heat," Gakbeer pointed out, "Treaty negotiations shouldn't be uncomfortable"  
Padme nodded and followed the two Mon Calamari toward the office buildings nearby. Once they were inside and seated at a conference table, the real negotiations began.  
"Now, representative Amidala," Gar spoke, "Perhaps you could inform us to the status of the rebellions current capabilities"  
"We are currently involved only in hit and run tactics because we lack the ships large enough to battle Imperial warships," Padme spoke, "The few remaining Jedi are currently unable to take leadership positions as they are busy training the next generation. We have enough ground troops to control a single planet, but not enough to battle the Imperial Army in an all out battle"  
"That sounds rather desperate," Gakbeer commented.  
"It is," Padme sighed, "That is why we need your support. Your shipyards could provide us with ships needed to fight the various Imperial warships and if you have the capability to control Mon Calamari, that would enable our forces to harass the Imperials in other sectors of the Empire"  
"When will the Jedi be ready to take charge of the rebellion?" Yire asked.  
"A few years," Padme answered, "About the same time it will take to construct all the capitol ships that we will need"  
"Can you promise that the rebellion will come to our aide should we be attacked?" Gar asked.  
"The rebellion will not abandon any ally so long as it is fighting," Padme answered, "We would even be willing to do something that would prove our intentions to you"  
"You would promise that?" Gakbeer asked in a surprised voice.  
"We would value your help greatly, and if you already oppose the Empire," Padme replied, "It would be better that we trust one another. If not we will all die alone"  
Gar nodded, "Very well. Two years, an Imperial named Tarkin came and abducted one of our best and brightest. A young man named Ackbar. If you could arrange for his release, Mon Calamari will join the rebellion whole heartedly"  
"I will take your terms the Rebellion Council," Padme answered, "I am certain that they will agree to you terms"  
"We thank you for doing this," Gar told her, "You are free to stay her as long as you feel is necessary to recuperate from your journey"  
"No, I'm afraid I'll have to get back as soon as possible," Padme sighed, "Before the Imperials retake the space routes to Mon Calamari"  
"Of course," Gar nodded.  
"That was rather easy," Threepio answered as he and Padme walked back toward the Tantive IV.  
"The Empire's evil is already beginning to make enemies throughout the galaxy Threepio," Padme answered, "Palpatine can not keep his evil nature hidden much longer."

**Tatooine **

Boba Fett landed Slave I in an old docking bay near a town his computer had identified as Anchorhead. He smiled to himself as one of his viral droids had managed to download all the information about how 'Anakin Skywalker' escaped the Empire's Order Sixty-Six. He also had the interrogation information that Vader had earlier collected. Fett laughed to himself with the fact that despite his power, Vader was not very attentive. His hatred and anger must be completely clouding his judgment. The man said he never knew WHO the man was. He never truly said where. And if it truly was Anakin Skywalker, fleeing the Emperor's persecution, he wouldn't have landed in Mos Eisley or Mos Espa. He would have been sighted and found much earlier. Places like Anchorhead needed to be the first place to be searched.  
A small spherical droid came hovering out of Slave I to hover right behind Boba.  
"Find Skywalker," Fett ordered the droid, "relay the coordinates to the ship"  
The droid made a beeping noise and flew off.

**Coruscant**

Solo and Fel quietly walked down the busy city streets of the urban planet. Their ship had returned to the 'Imperial Center' for minor repairs and the two pilots were now enjoying some time off. Fel seemed to be enjoying himself while Han looked board.  
"Come on, Solo," Fel encouraged, "Enjoy yourself"  
"I don't find this enjoyable," Han grumbled, "Half the people we meet are silent and the other half go to the other side of the street. No one is being sociable"  
"Since when are you sociable?" Fel questioned in a teasing voice.  
"A simple 'hello' wouldn't hurt," Han answered him.  
"Come on, we're in the capitol!" Fel smiled.  
"I ain't gonna be a tourist," Han answered.  
The sound of a whip and the cry of a wookie, interrupted the argument between the two pilots. Han immediately ran towards the sound at full speed. Fel struggled to follow. Han arrived at a corner near a hanger and saw three storm troopers struggling to drag a tied wookie out and toward the closest detention center.  
"What are you doing?" Han demanded.  
"Carting off this slave," one storm trooper answered, "It's none of your concern, sir"  
"A slave?" Han asked, "Is he a rebel"  
"He's a wookie, that's all that matters," the storm trooper growled, "stand aside"  
"It's Imperial law, Han," Fel told his friend, "Wookies and all other aliens are second class and potential slave class"  
Han then turned delivered a powerful punch into the lead storm trooper, knocking him down. In falling, he lost his grip on his chain, and that allowed the wookie to throw the other two storm troopers. The wookie then ran off as a fierce fight began between Han an the storm trooper he had punched.  
"You just let thirty thousand credits run away!" the storm trooper yelled.  
"What you're doin' ain't right!" Han yelled back.  
"Hey, quit it!" Fel yelled as he tried to break up the fight.  
Fel had no luck in breaking up the fight, which eventually lead to more storm troopers arriving and pulling the two combatants apart.  
"Who started this?" an officer asked.  
"He did!" the storm trooper accused, "My men were carrying out our orders to take a wookie slave to detention center nine-nine-three-six for preparation for later assignment, and this pilot attacked us, and let the wookie escape"  
"What he was doing was wrong," Han growled back as he struggled against the grip of the storm troopers that held him back.  
That caught the officer's attention. He then turned to face Han directly.  
"It was wrong was it?" the officer asked.  
"Yes," Han said back.  
"Do you know that the Empire has legalized and encourages the enslavement of inferior races, such as Wookies?" the officer questioned.  
"It's a stupid law if I ever heard one," Han grumbled.  
"What is your name and rank?" the officer demanded.  
"Lt. Han Solo, sir," Han answered.  
"Well, Lt. Solo," the officer smiled, "You are going to be taken to military HQ Sector Nine-Four-Seven. There you will be charged with insubordination and you will be drummed out of the navy. You'll never fly in this galaxy again, and you will PAY for the wookie you allowed to escape"  
Hidden in a nearby ally, the wookie looked on in silence.

**Anchoron **

Iblis awoke to hear the sound of a mechanical breathing device. He looked up to see the figure of Darth Vader standing over him.  
"Ah, Senator Iblis," Vader spoke in a cold voice, "You've awakened"  
"Vader," Iblis spoke, hatred evident in his voice, "What is the meaning of this"  
"I'm actually glad you asked," Vader smiled and lifted Iblis into the air through the force and began to walk out onto a viewing platform that was nearby.  
Iblis gasped in horror as he was brought out to view an execution arena. His wife and children were all tied to posts, and all screaming for their lives.  
"You have finished your opposition to the Emperor," Vader spoke.  
"I've done nothing but my job in the Senate," Iblis answered, "You have no right to be doing this to me… to my family"  
"Your job in the Senate was to do what the Emperor wished," Vader answered him, "And you consistently opposed his polices"  
"That's what happens in a democracy," Iblis answered, "You can't punish me for not agreeing with you"  
"I can," Vader snarled, "You see, this is the Galactic EMPIRE! The Republic is dead, never to exist again. You are to obey the Emperor, and since you failed in that regard, you now face the consequences"  
Vader then turned and looked down on the Imperials standing in the arena.  
"You may fire at will!" Vader ordered.  
"NO!" Iblis screamed at the same moment heard the stromtroopers firing their weapons, killing his wife and children before his eyes.  
Vader turned to face the Corellian who had now dropped to his knees.  
"That is your punishment for not carrying out the will of the Emperor," Vader spoke, "Continue your opposition to his will and you will join them"  
Iblis sat there quietly while Vader turned to the other storm troopers.  
"Return him to Corellia," Vader ordered, "Palpatine will have put new elections for a more obedient Senator by now"  
"Yes, my Lord," one of the storm troopers answered.

**Alderaan **

"The Mon Calamari will join the rebellion if we can free this Ackbar from slavery?" Organa asked Padme.  
"That was their only real condition," Padme answered, "They seem to hate the Empire as much as we do"  
"Do they know where the Empire is holding Ackbar?" Obi Wan asked from where he was standing.  
"I'd presume with an Imperial named 'Tarkin'," Padme answered, "They said he was the one who took Ackbar as a slave"  
"Moff Willhuff Tarkin," Organa answered, "If that's true then finding this Ackbar will take time. He's in charge of the Emperor's Maw Installation and Moff over the Seswenna Sector, which includes his home planet. He could be holding Ackbar in either location"  
There was a brief silence for a few moments.  
"Are you going to rescue him, Master?" Leia asked from a corner of the room.  
Obi Wan shook his head, "I'm afraid we will have to stay here. The galaxy knows you as Organa's adoptive daughter and if you are seen, it could mean the death of Senator Organa, and the discovery of our location"  
"I would have thought you would go alone," Leia said, "You still have me in training, and I still my other lessons to tend to"  
"I don't…" Obi Wan began.  
"I know you didn't want to reveal yourself until Leia was fully trained," Organa spoke, "But the rebellion is going to need your help in some capacity. We have agents that could investigate each site, but none of them are fully trained at the moment, and a few very young. Too young to be fighting, but we're desperate"  
"I suppose I could help," Obi Wan sighed, "From what you've told me, both Vader and the various Inquisitors have been turned to more political control measures then hunting the Jedi in hiding"  
"I'll contact Garm," Organa spoke, "You'll have to work out the plans for he operation with him."

**Tatooine **

Anakin and Owen were just returning to the homestead after checking the south range to wait for Luke to return, so the three of them could then check the larger north range before the day ended. What the found, however, startled both and scared Owen to the end of his rope. A man in green colored armor held Beru prisoner with a laser pistol to her head.  
"Boba Fett!" Anakin exclaimed remembering his meeting with an even younger version of the bounty hunter.  
"You haven't changed much, Jedi," Boba commented, "Now hand my your lightsaber, and the woman will not be harmed"  
"Let her go!" Owen demanded.  
"When the Jedi gives me his lightsaber," Fett answered.  
"You don't have to be doing this," Anakin said to the bounty hunter.  
Owen grabbed Anakin by the shoulders before anything Anakin tried could be effective.  
"Quit all that Jedi nonsense," Owen growled, "Give him your lightsaber. He has my wife"  
"Fine," Anakin sighed and pulled his lightsaber out from his robes and tossed it at Fett's feet.  
Fett then shoved Beru forward, sending her crashing into Owen, knocking both of them down and fired several laser blasts at Anakin. The Jedi had no difficulty in avoiding the laser blasts through his powers in the force, but without his lightsaber he couldn't attack the bounty hunter, who had already picked up the device and held firmly in his hand.  
"You're lucky my employer wants you brought to him alive," Fett spoke and held up Anakin's lightsaber, "Or I would use this on you"  
Boba prepared to fire again when he suddenly heard the 'snap-hiss' noise of a lightsaber blade activating behind him. He turned to see a younger blond haired man, dressed somewhat like the way Anakin was dressed and holding a lightsaber with a brilliant emerald green blade.  
"Let them go!" Luke urged and swung his lightsaber in an upwards slash, cutting off the hand that held Anakin's lightsaber.  
Boba cringed with pain and shuffled back a few steps, "There's two of you"  
Anakin retrieved his own lightsaber through the force and moved to get between Fett and the Lars family.  
"It's over, Fett," Anakin said firmly.  
"Not by a long shot," Fett growled and activated his rocket jets, and began firing laser blasts at both Luke and Anakin.  
Both Luke and Anakin easily deflected the laser shots. Most of the shots that Luke deflected hit the ground not far away from his location, while Anakin managed to deflect one shot that went back and hit Boba's rockets, which exploded. The bounty hunter then fell almost fifteen feet and landed face down in the desert sand. It was Luke who approached him first. He placed two fingers on the side of Fett's neck, under his helmet.  
"He's dead, father," Luke spoke.  
"Good," Owen answered first, "that man tried to harm my wife"  
"I don't think Beru was his target," Anakin spoke, "Merely a tool for him. He wanted me"  
"If it hadn't been for Luke, he would have had you," Beru spoke up.  
"I was only lucky that he was focused on father and didn't bother to see me land in the hanger and come running," Luke told her.  
"You still did well," Anakin spoke, "You didn't attack him in anger or out of fear. And don't be too troubled that he's dead. He died in combat, so in a sense it is an honorable death, and he was obviously working for the Empire"  
"What makes you think that?" Owen demanded.  
"Why else would a bounty hunter go after a Jedi?" Anakin asked back, "Fett doesn't like Jedi already, but I've met him before. He wouldn't come after me in such a way just because he hates the Jedi. He had to have been employed by the Empire"  
"Does that mean you'll be leaving us?" Beru asked.  
"Not for awhile, yet," Anakin answered, "I still have to finish Luke's training, and I don't sense that the time is right for the Jedi to join the current rebellion"  
"We should still get his ship," Luke spoke, "Someone will come looking for it"  
"You're right," Anakin nodded.

**Coruscant**

Han slowly walked through some of the planet's back streets. He had been drummed out of the navy and left broke besides. He couldn't afford even a ticket on a refugee freighter. He did feel glad that Fel wasn't around him anymore. He didn't have to listen to him talk about glory or the Empire's laws anymore. Now he had to wonder what he would do with his life now.  
"The Hutts are after an alias," Han thought to himself, "Perhaps I could go back there as Han Solo. Of course, the problem is, how am I going to get there? I got no money"  
A soft growl interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see a wookie hiding in an alley where only he could see him. Surprisingly it was the same wookie he had saved earlier.  
"Hello, Lt. Solo," the wookie growled in his own language.  
"I ain't a Lt. anymore," Han answered, "They threw me out. I'm just plain Han Solo now"  
The wookie nodded, "I am called Chewbacca"  
Han nodded and continued on his way and began to continue on his way. He was surprised when he heard the wookie following him.  
"What are you doing?" Han asked.  
"You saved my life," Chewbacca answered, "I owe you a life debt"  
"You don't have to do that," Han told the wookie.  
"Yes I do," Chewbacca said back, "besides, if they threw you out, I doubt they'll treat you well"  
"I deal with the Imperials when I have to," Han answered, "Right now, I just want to get off this planet"  
"I can help," Chewbacca offered.  
"I don't have any money, and I doubt the Empire let you keep anything you had when they grabbed you," Han sighed.  
"Some guy is running a big sabacc tournament a few blocks away," Chewbacca pointed out, "I understand that is a big gambling sport for humans"  
Han smiled, "Thanks. I might need you there. Those places also tend to get fairly rough"  
"Humans don't rip off arms when they lose," Chewbacca pointed out, "Do I look afraid"  
Han chuckled and shook his head.

Vader, meanwhile, had returned to Palpatine's office.  
"You've carried out my instructions?" Palpatine asked.  
Vader nodded, but his voice did not sound confident, "I do not think that killing his family will make him obedient"  
"It was not intended so," Palpatine answered, "He will now urge the rebellion steps up its attacks. That will enable me to destroy the last remnants of the Republic. You are no to begin your hunt for Mon Mothma"  
"Yes, my Lord," Vader bowed.

**Corellia **

Iblis sat in the commander's chair of the Peregrine. His face was locked a frown showing both anger and sorrow. Several other officers stood nearby as the Peregrine took off, along with the other Dreadnoughts that he owned.  
"What course shall we set, sir?" the ship's captain asked.  
"We need to pick up the other rebellion leaders," Iblis spoke, "Get me a channel open with both Senator Organa and Senator Mothma. Now"  
"Yes, sir," the captain answered and ran off.  
He returned a few moments later with two holo-communicators. Iblis quickly pressed a series of buttons on each device, activating a channel with his intended contacts. He received an image of Organa, sitting at his desk and an image of Mothma, standing in a bathrobe.  
"Garm, I was just going to contact you," Organa spoke.  
"Senator Iblis?" Mothma asked.  
"I need you both to be quiet," Iblis spoke, "And I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Senator Mothma, but what I have to say is very important"  
"What is it?" Mothma asked, beginning to look concerned.  
"I believe he Emperor is on to us," Iblis spoke, "Vader just abducted me from my home on Corellia and executed my family before me. I have no doubts that he will go after you next. I believe it is time that you came to the fleet, what little we have. You will be safer there. Senator Organa, you might want to get in touch with Amidala. I am already on my way"  
"You expect us to run?" Mothma asked.  
"No," Iblis answered, "We made you leader of the rebellion, Senator Mothma, it is time you took command. They will surely kill you if they find you. I am surprised they didn't kill me"  
"What about our cover in the Senate?" Organa asked, "We haven't issued an official declaration of rebellion yet"  
"I believe it is time we write one," Iblis answered, "Palpatine is going after those who don't kiss his robes. We're running out of time"  
"We can't just leave, Palpatine would replace us with cronies who would only do what he says," Organa argued, "and while we are gaining new recruits, we are not strong enough to fight the Empire, and the clone troopers that Anakin broke away from Palpatine's grip are overworked in their training of the new recruits"  
"Name a replacement," Iblis urged, "I understand that Leia is old enough to stand as Alderaan's new Senator under your laws. And she and Obi Wan could at least defend themselves if attacked"  
"I don't think that Obi Wan or Padme would think that was a good idea," Organa sighed.  
"We don't have a choice," Iblis spoke, "Either you name her as Alderaan's new Senator or you can stay. If you stay they will kill you and if they don't name her the new Senator, Palpatine will name a crony"  
Organa only sighed.

**Alderaan **

"NO!" Padme said, "Absolutely not"  
"I know you're angry…" Organa began.  
"Angry?" Padme replied, "The man is asking you to send my daughter into Palpatine's clutches"  
"If he's right and Palpatine is starting hunt us down, he could destroy the rebellion before we get off the ground," Organa answered, "and judging by the way his face looked, I don't think he was lying when he said they killed his family"  
"I agree that that is a problem," Obi Wan spoke, "But Palpatine could sense her force signature and have her killed as a force sensitive or potential Jedi"  
"You've been training her to hide her force signature," Organa pointed out, "And even if that isn't entirely possible, at least the two of you would be able to defend yourselves more adequately if he attacks you. Padme and I, can not"  
"What about finding this Ackbar?" Obi Wan asked.  
"We can find a suitable replacement team," Organa sighed, "Your task will be making sure that Leia doesn't get caught by the Emperor"  
Padme sat looking very nervous over the situation.  
"You're certain that Palpatine is going after you and Mothma now?" Obi Wan asked.  
"Garm is," Organa sighed, "And he is not a liar"  
Obi Wan sat back in his chair and sighed.  
"This may be a risk we have to take," Obi Wan sighed.  
"You'll keep my daughter safe?" Padme asked.  
"With my life," Obi Wan answered.  
**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 8

By TVfan

**Coruscant, Imperial Senate Building **

Obi Wan frowned as he saw what had been the Old Republic's capitol once more. Dark clouds covered much of the landscape and there was a light rain falling. He maintained his Force Shield to block the Emperor's ability to sense his presence. He hoped Leia was doing the same.

"Such darkness," Leia commented from beside him.

"The Emperor has done much to sap the beauty out of this place," Obi Wan answered her.

Leia slowly nodded and made her way down he platform. To her surprise she found people waiting for her. One was a man in black robes, who looked hunched over and was leaning heavily on a cane. The second was a taller figure in black armor. His mechanical breathing system was quite audible. There were various storm troopers present as well.

"Greetings," the robed man said in voice that made his sound old and feeble, "Senator Organa."

Leia gave a respectful bow, trying to hide her true opinion of the man, "Emperor Palpatine."

"My heir, Darth Vader," Palpatine gestured to the armored man behind him.

Vader watched both the brown haired woman, who looked to be in her late teens, and at the much older man standing behind her. Neither made any gesture to show any reaction to him.

"May I enquire as to who you have brought with you?" Palpatine questioned.

"This my servant, Ben," Leia answered.

Palpatine smiled, "An Alderaanian that has a slave! Most excellent, I could come to like you."

"He is not a slave, sire," Leia answered, "He is paid for his work."

"Of course he is," Palpatine smiled, "Come. Your first meeting is going to occur soon."

Leia and Obi Wan gave a respectful bow. Palpatine meanwhile turned and began to walk into the Senate building. Leia and Obi Wan slowly followed.

**The Peregrine**

Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Padme Amidala, and Bail Organa sat at a small circular table aboard the Rebellion's flagship, the Peregrine.

"Do we have it right?" Padme asked as they reviewed the document they had been struggling over for the past few hours.

Mothma pressed a small button that portrayed a long document out on a holo-screen in front of them. It showed a long speech which criticized the Emperor and his rule. At the bottom of the speech was a copy of the signatures of the four former Senators.

"We should have done this when we started the Rebellion," Iblis spoke as the others reviewed the speech.

"Maybe," Organa sighed, "Perhaps we could have saved more people that way. I think we have everything we need."

"Good," Mothma sighed, "Now, where can we broadcast this announcement?"

Iblis pressed a small button near his seat, which turned off the holo-image.

"That is the problem," Iblis commented, "While we are gaining more and more help, we do not have the means or the technology to broadcast a galactic holo-message."

"The Peregrine has broadcasting equipment," Organa commented.

"True, but we would need to pay the Empire to broadcast our message," Iblis countered, "Palpatine is likely to call us 'secessionists' and won't allow the broadcast. We need to be able to hack into the Imperial Network and hold a galaxy wide holo-freeze to fit our little declaration in. Neither the Peregrine, nor any other ship in our fleet have that capability."

"Imperial facilities might have that ability," Padme commented, "We could take one of the many different bases that Palpatine has scattered throughout the galaxy."

"We wouldn't have the strength to repel an Imperial counterattack," Iblis answered, "And we would need to gather all our forces just to launch the initial attack, which will mean that the current search for where this Mon Calamari, Ackbar, is being held, will need to be cancelled."

"We can not cancel that operation," Mothma spoke, "We can not alienate those who would help us. Besides, bringing the Mon Calamari into the Alliance will show that we embody the Republic's values."

"Are there any other facilities that we could use to broadcast the speech?" Organa asked.

Iblis scratched his chin for a moment before answering, "Hutt worlds are likely to have the technology."

"The Hutts!" Organa gasped, "they're gangsters!"

"But they aren't fighting us," Padme commented, "And remember that if we're caught by the Empire, we'll be treated far worse then what the Hutts could come up with."

"You're not actually suggesting we ally ourselves with the Hutts?" Organa questioned.

"No," Padme answered, "They aren't the kind of allies we would want. They weren't part of the Old Republic because of their dealings, and currently, they are not part of Palpatine's Empire for the same reasons. They aren't to be trusted, but that doesn't change the fact that the Hutts are the only ones that have the facilities to allow us to broadcast our messages."

"The Hutts have no certain military other then bounty hunters who can not stand against an army for long," Iblis commented, "If they fight us, we do have the strength to hold them off until we can finish the broadcast."

"That would drive the Hutts into the Empire's hands against the Rebellion," Mothma told the Corellian, "We need not make further enemies."

Iblis nodded, "Of course."

"We don't have to fight them," Padme spoke, "And we don't have to ally with them."

"And they're just going to let us use their equipment?" Organa questioned, "We're either going to have to perform a favor for the Hutts, or we will have to ally with them, and that will be just as bad, because they will expect their share of the spoils when it is over. And that will mean that many people will simply trade one dictator for another."

"We can promise that our NEW Republic will not interfere with the Hutts after the Empire is defeated," Padme commented, "That might persuade them to let us use the technology."

"Not enough profit," Iblis commented, "We'd need something more."

"We may have to risk a temporary alliance," Padme sighed, "I don't think we have any other option."

"We can't negotiate with gangsters," Organa insisted.

"And until we've defeated the Empire, we can't fight them," Iblis pointed out, "One enemy at a time."

Organa only sighed, "We can't ally ourselves with the Hutts."

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice at this time," Padme pointed out, "Especially if we want our speech to be broadcasted."

"I move we wait before any final decision is made," Mothma suggested, "This speech will only be a formality. I'm sure Palpatine is already aware of our rebellion against his rule."

The others soon nodded.

"In the meantime, it would be preferable to try and think ahead," Mothma spoke, "Everyone is to think of a plan that will enable us to make the broadcast, for both options. One, negotiate with the Hutts. Two, continue on our own."

The others nodded and slowly got up, as the meeting was now adjourned for the time being. Padme slowly walked along the hallways until she came to one of the Peregrine's windows, giving her a view of the small Rebel fleet that was currently moving slowly though a vacant area of space. She was soon startled by Organa's voice coming from behind her.

"I'm surprised you thought going to the Hutts would be a good idea," Organa commented.

"I don't," Padme breathed, "they ARE gangsters, but Palpatine is evil on a level that they can not match. I mean, the Hutts would like to rule the galaxy, but they've never succeeded in doing so. Palpatine did what they've surely wanted to very easily."

"The idea of allying with them still makes me uneasy," Organa answered, "They are only concerned about their own personal influence and power. We are rebelling against the Emperor to restore the Republic. They would fight him because they sensed an opportunity to make more money."

"I know," Padme sighed, "Although, I'm not sure how much we can do to prevent that. Palpatine may end up INVADING Hutt space to increase his own power."

"Then we will have to ally with them," Organa sighed back.

Padme could only nod and returned her glance to the window.

"I take it, however, that you are not here to worry about the possible dealings with the Hutts," Organa commented.

"Just a little worrying," Padme said weakly, "Every mother is entitled to worry over her children."

"Leia will be fine," Organa answered.

"It's Luke I've worried about," Padme replied, "I know Leia will be fine. Obi Wan has taught her well… but I haven't seen Luke since he was born and I haven't seen Anakin for just as long. What do I do when they come to the rebellion?"

"I'd suspect that you and your husband are due a good hug," Organa commented, "I'm sure that they are thinking of you."

**Tatooine**

"You're leaving?" Beru asked.

"Eventually," Anakin sighed as he continued the task that occupied him, "But not soon. Luke still has some more training to accomplish and I do not sense that the moment is right."

"Owen and I will miss you when you leave," Beru commented.

"He will miss the added farm labor," Anakin corrected, "I'm afraid that my first visit here has cemented an opinion of myself that I can not erase."

"The two of you seem to be getting along better," Beru replied.

"I haven't tried to cause any trouble," Anakin answered, "And even if we did get along, Luke and I will have to leave eventually. Palpatine and the Empire are an evil force in the galaxy. As a Jedi, I must fight them."

"And I have no intention of joining you in your fight," came Owen's voice from the main entrance to the Lars family's small hanger.

"I don't intend to make you," Anakin answered, "It would be helpful if you did join us, but I'm not going to make you do anything against your will."

"Good," Owen answered and then stepped closer and out of curiosity asked a question, "So what are you doing?"

Anakin hopped off of what would normally be the bottom of Boba Fett's ship, Slave 1 while it was in flight and landed in front of the two Tatoonian farmers.

"Well, since this ship's previous owner, Boba Fett, died, Luke and I will need this ship when it comes time for us to join the Rebellion," Anakin answered, "But, since we don't want anyone to think us to be Boba Fett, I am painting the ship a different color."

Owen looked up at the patrol craft that Anakin was painting red and yellow. The ship seemed to be both brighter and cleaner with the new paint job.

"The name 'Slave 1' also doesn't suit a Jedi well," Anakin commented, "So it will need a new name."

Owen only nodded, but said nothing. Beru looked on with curiosity.

"You're not going to ask what I'm going to name the ship?" Anakin asked.

"It's none of our business," Owen answered.

"You can tell us if you wish to," Beru finished.

"I was thinking of Freedom One," Anakin finished, "Much more noble sounding, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know," Owen answered, "We are farmers."

"It is a fine name for your ship," Beru complimented.

"Thank you," Anakin smiled.

"If you're through painting that, you could help Luke out on the north fields," Owen commented, "We have harvest going on right now."

**Coruscant**

"I can't believe how bad things have gotten," Obi Wan sighed as he and Leia walked into what had been Organa's apartment on Coruscant.

"Bail told both of us what Palpatine has done," Leia pointed out.

Obi Wan nodded, "I know. And you must forgive me for this. It is my past that is driving everything. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Empire. Now the Jedi Temple is Emperor Palpatine's palace. The Senate is now not much more then a rubber stamp for Palpatine's policies. It is not how I remember the capital."

"The Rebellion is setting out to set things the way they were," Leia reminded her teacher, "We'll see that Palpatine doesn't rule too much longer."

"That is the overall mission," Obi Wan answered, "For now, we are to do as much as we can to use politics to slow Palpatine down. Which will depend on our ability to prevent Palpatine from sensing our presence."

Leia nodded, "Do you think we were successful?"

Obi Wan slowly nodded, "I believe we have prevented the Sith from sensing our presence, but I will say it was a good idea on your part to have my beard shaved. Vader gave me a fairly long look."

"Did he recognize you?" Leia asked.

"No, but only because of how much I've aged, and that I don't have my beard anymore," Obi Wan answered as he rubbed his chin.

Leia nodded as Obi Wan drew the blinds, making it impossible for anyone outside the apartment to see in.

"I believe some meditation would be best for now," Obi Wan instructed.

"Of course, Master," Leia bowed.

Elsewhere, Palpatine sat in conference with Vader and Pestage. Both the Sith Apprentice and Imperial Grand Vizier stood at attention.

"So what do you think of the new Senator from Alderaan?" Palpatine questioned.

"I would advise caution with her, my Lord," Pestage answered first, "While she does hold a slave and seems to be supportive she is the adopted daughter of Bail Organa, who the Imperial military has been unable to find at this moment. He has likely to given her some of his 'humanitarian' values."

"We can not count on her following the exact path that her father took," Palpatine reminded, "I certainly didn't follow in my father's path."

"Of course, my Lord," Pestage nodded, "But she must earn our trust first."

Palpatine slowly nodded, "And what is your opinion, my Apprentice?"

"The new Senator Organa is of no major importance to me," Vader answered in his mechanical voice, "the slave, however, is of much more interest to me."

"Why?" Palpatine questioned.

"He looks somewhat like what Obi Wan Kenobi would look like at this time," Vader said slowly.

"You think this is Obi Wan Kenobi under an alias?" Palpatine questioned, "I had not felt a Jedi's presence."

"I do not know, my Master," Vader answered, "The fact that he has aged and the fact that 'Ben' does not have a beard and Obi Wan does, is enough to prevent me from acting."

"I will maintain basic observance of them," Palpatine sighed, "In the meantime, I have a mission for you, Lord Vader."

"Yes, my Master," Vader bowed.

"There is a force sensitive on Myrkr that I want brought before me," Palpatine commanded.

"Yes, my Master," Vader bowed again.

Vader then left the room and prepared to go on his mission. Both Palpatine and Pestage watched the armored figure leave.

"You are still looking for a proper apprentice?" Pestage asked.

Palpatine nodded, "Vader is a clone and while it is a testament to my powers that I could make him strong in the Dark Side, his failure on Mustafar has disappointed me greatly. I've only kept him alive because many of the others that have been found would be poor choices for apprentices. Jerec has eyes for more power, and if it means taking he Imperial throne, I have now doubt that he would try. C'Boath was completely made before Jerec found him."

"What of the others that Jerec and C'Boath have found, and are currently training as Inquisitors?" Pestage asked, "Are they not worthy, or is there something else?"

"There are worthy members among them," Palpatine answered, "BUT they are to keep an eye on Jerec and C'Boath for the time being."

"Of course, my Lord," Pestage bowed.

**The Peregrine**

It was mid-morning, Galactic Time, when Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Padme Amidala, and Bail Organa returned to the Peregrine's conference room. It was Mothma who began the meeting.

"We are reconvening to establish the Rebellion's next diplomatic move," Mothma spoke, "We must find a way to broadcast our Declaration of Rebellion. In our last meeting we confirmed that we do not have the needed equipment on board, and that attacking an Imperial space station is currently out of the question."

The others nodded.

"A second option was also to begin negotiations with the Hutts in order to use their equipment," Mothma continued, "And there has been a heated debate on the issue, mostly because the Hutts are obviously not the most honorable of allies and will seek to weaken the New Republic when the Empire is defeated. When we took our recess, I instructed you to think of alternate plans that could be used. Senator Organa, you were the one opposed to the motion, would you go first."

Organa sighed and sat up in his chair.

"I would like to say first that I am firmly opposed to an alliance with the Hutts," Organa stated, "But, given our current situation, I doubt we can entirely stay away from them. Instead of negotiating with the Hutts, I propose we buy the parts we need from them and assemble the system onboard the Peregrine."

"That would seriously hurt our funding," Iblis pointed out, "The old Senatorial wealth will not last long in a Hutt market. I will also remind you that while all of our men are volunteers, we are expected to pay them as soldiers."

"I know," Organa sighed, "But would you rather give up Corellia and several other key worlds to the Republic along major trade routes to make the Hutts allow us to use their equipment for free or a few credits to pay for the pieces we need. The Peregrine has a large enough cargo bay to house the needed equipment."

"It would be over several million credits for each piece of equipment," Padme countered, "They are greedy and knowing how desperate we are, they would charge an outlandish price, knowing we can't take any other option."

"There has to be a way we could do this," Organa sighed, "It's the only safe plan, as we wouldn't have to risk the entire Rebel fleet in an attack on an Imperial station and we wouldn't be stuck with an alliance with the devil by negotiating with the Hutts."

"Only a Jedi's powers could manipulate this situation in our favor," Iblis commented, stroking his moustache.

"A Jedi…" Padme breathed.

"Is there something you wish to say, Senator Amidala?" Mothma asked.

"Garm said that a Jedi's powers would be needed to make the deal in our favor, right?" Padme asked.

Iblis nodded.

"Then I propose we set course to Tatooine," Padme spoke, "There are Jedi there."

"Tatooine?" Iblis questioned, "Its an Imperial world, granted their control is only in the political realm and the Hutts still control the planet's economics, but I doubt we'd gain an advantage there."

"We would gain two Jedi," Organa pointed out.

"There are Jedi on Tatooine?" Iblis asked curiously.

Padme nodded, "My husband and son."

"He is fully trained?" Iblis asked, "Obi Wan said that he didn't think that Leia was fully trained before they left for Coruscant."

"Maybe not, but Leia is at the age when many Jedi padawans would begin preparing for their trials," Organa answered, "I'd assume that Anakin has gotten just as far with Luke."

"It would be good to gather most of the Jedi together," Mothma commented, "Perhaps we could do the same for Yoda and Kira?"

"And Kira's daughter, Mara," Padme added.

"That would delay our mission," Iblis spoke, "If we are to get our broadcast made and need to get a Jedi to do it, we must chose the closest available port. Tatooine is the closest. Dagobah and Bespin are on the other side of the galaxy."

"I'm afraid we do not have the time to go around the galaxy collecting Jedi," Organa sighed, "Besides, the younglings from the temple, if they've somehow continued their training should be adults now and can get ships, and Kira and Mara have a ship with which they could pick up Yoda. I have a feeling that they could join us."

The others gave slow nods. After a few seconds, Mothma continued the meeting.

"Does anyone else have any plans they wish to offer as a different option?" Mothma questioned.

No one said anything.

"Very well, your motion to buy the parts we need and acquire the Jedi on the planet Tatooine passes," Mothma spoke, "Start the mission immediately."

**Tatooine**

Luke stood quietly along the eastern ridge of the Lars moisture farm working on several of the farming equipment that was needed for the farm. The work was going fairly slowly, but that was because he couldn't use the force to help to do the work.

"Did you hear me, Luke?" Biggs asked him, "I said, my folks have signed the contract to let me go to the academy next year."

"The academy?" Luke asked.

"Yep," Biggs answered.

"The Imperial Academy?" Luke asked again.

"Yes," Biggs said weakly, "It's the only way to get off this rock, besides, maybe I can effect some change from the inside."

"I just don't know, Biggs," Luke commented, "None of what I've heard about the Empire is good."

Biggs nodded, "I know. My dad says that when there is something wrong, you've got to do something to right it. Not every Imperial can be as bad as what your father's heard. Maybe I can find the good ones and convince them to push for reform within the Empire."

"I hope you can do that then," Luke commented.

"Thanks," Biggs smiled, "And if I can't, you'll see me on the holo-news. 'T.I.E. pilot shoots down squadron claiming Imperial injustice!'."

Luke gave a weak chuckle at the joke but not much else.

"Just take care of yourself, alright?" Luke said to his friend.

"Always do," Biggs answered, just as a lone craft headed for the Lars homestead, "What was that?"

Luke looked back at the craft. He saw that it didn't have any Imperial insignia on it, but he didn't know what the insignia on the ship represented.

"I don't know, but we better check it out," Luke answered and began to run back toward the homestead, Biggs right behind him.

Anakin was just finishing his lunch as the craft landed between the homestead and their garage/hanger. He was surprised by its appearance at the homestead and didn't entirely recognize it. Slowly a ramp began to descend to the ground. Fearing an attack, his hand hovered to the lightsaber he kept under his robes.

Once the ramp was down he saw a figure begin to come down the ramp. It was obviously the figure of a woman and once she had finished coming down the ramp, Anakin began to sense who it was.

"Padme…?" Anakin ask as the woman stopped in front of him.

"Anakin," Padme answered and leaped into his arms.

Anakin hugged her and eventually gave her a romantic kiss.

"You look good," Anakin said, ignoring her grey hairs and slight wrinkles.

"I've missed you," Padme spoke to him, ignoring the fact that the hair on his head was now graying.

"I've missed you, too," Anakin answered.

"What is it, Anakin?" Beru asked as she came out of the homestead.

The woman stopped suddenly when she saw Anakin and a woman in an embrace.

"Who is this?" Beru asked.

"Oh, Beru, you remember Padme?" Anakin inquired.

"Oh, welcome back," Beru said as she shook Padme's hand, "What brings you out here?"

Padme turned to Anakin with a somewhat nervous look on her face.

"Anakin, I know this reunion should be happier, but the Rebellion is in need of you and Luke," Padme spoke.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Senators Mothma, Organa, Iblis, and I have been running a movement to rebel against Palpatine and his rule," Padme spoke, "We focused our efforts so far at harassing the Imperials, but the time has come for us to officially declare our rebellion. We don't have the technology to broadcast our declaration on all the holo-channels."

"We can take an Imperial station and broadcast from there," Anakin spoke.

"We aren't strong enough to do that," Padme sighed, "Now, we do have a plan to get the equipment we need, but we need your help to get it."

"Where are you getting it?" Anakin asked, sounding concerned.

"We intend to buy it from the Hutt controlled worlds," Padme answered weakly, "We need you to help make sure they do not overcharge us."

Anakin sighed. He didn't sense that it was the right time through the Force, but he couldn't say no to Padme.

"Luke isn't here at the moment, but I'll pack his things and get Artoo," Anakin answered.

Padme nodded and stood by patiently as Anakin left with Beru following. A few minutes later she heard the sound of two sets of footsteps running toward her. She instinctively turned to see who it was. It turned out to be two teenagers, both about sixteen or seventeen. One was dressed in a style that nearly mirrored Anakin's attire, except his clothing was in tan or white colors, while Anakin's was in black or dark brown. He also had a scruffy head of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His friend had dark eyes, short black hair, and was beginning to grow what appeared to be a moustache. The two stopped short of her and appeared out of breath.

"Luke?" Padme asked the blonde.

Luke stared at the middle aged woman. She knew his name, yet this was the first time he had seen her. Yet there was something in the Force that was familiar about her, but he couldn't place it.

"How do you know his name?" Biggs demanded, which gave Luke some relief.

"I don't think she means us any harm," Luke spoke, "Although…"

"No," Padme answered, "I'm afraid I will have to explain to your friend. My name is Padme Amidala. May I ask who he is?"

"This is Biggs Darklighter," Luke answered, "It is good to meet you Padme Amidala."

Padme inwardly frowned. The blonde haired Luke had to be her son, but the boy was acting as if she were a total stranger.

"What brings you out here?" Biggs asked.

"One is to rejoin my family," Padme answered, "The second is for a very important mission."

"Mission?" Luke asked curiously.

"And you have family here?" Biggs added.

Padme nodded, "Yes, I have family here. Some years ago I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. But the actions and intentions of a really evil man made me and my husband separate for the safety of the children. I'm now on a mission that will hopefully make everything right, but in order to succeed, I need to rejoin my husband and son."

"That sounds an awful lot like you," Biggs said to Luke.

"What?" Padme asked.

"Your story sounds vaguely familiar to one that my father has told me, concerning how we came to Tatooine," Luke explained, "Except he came straight out and blamed the Emperor. He said the Emperor forced him and his wife apart and that he brought me here for our safety."

"Did your father ever tell you who his wife is?" Padme asked.

Luke shook his head, "I've asked, but whatever the Emperor has done to him, has hurt him badly. He won't tell me. I think he's too heavily pained."

"Anakin was greatly sorrowed by the fact that we had to split up," Padme whispered, overcome by her own memories.

What followed by an awkward silence as Luke and Biggs just stared at Padme.

"Did she just talk about your father?" Biggs asked.

"She used his name," Luke answered.

Luke stood silent then for a moment, trying to use the Force and solve the problem, but while it continued giving him tremors and indications that Padme was a friend and familiar person, it didn't give him any definite answers. Then he decided to try and check something else on a hunch.

"Do you know my father, Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked slowly.

"I know him quite well," Padme answered weakly.

"Were you ever involved with him… romantically?" Luke asked.

"You're not suggesting?" Biggs asked Luke as he heard his friend's line of question.

Padme was quiet for a moment. Luke had figured something out and was trying to get her to confirm it.

"Luke there is something you should know," Padme spoke and looked over at Biggs, "Although I think this is rather private discussion."

"I need to get going, anyway," Biggs sighed, "My father is expecting me. See you around, Luke."

"See you," Luke spoke.

Padme watched until Biggs was out of sight before she turned her attention back to Luke.

"Your father has taught you well," Padme commented, "To answer your question, yes. Yes, I was, am, will be, involved romantically with Anakin."

"Mother?" Luke asked.

Tears slowly went down Padme's cheeks, "It is good to see you Luke. I haven't seen you since you were an infant."

The two then shared a brief hug. It was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and Artoo's beeping.

"Ah, the two of you have met," Anakin smiled as he returned carrying both a sack of his own things and a sack of Luke's.

Beru and Owen Lars were right behind him with Artoo bringing up the rear.

"Yes," Padme answered, "We had a most interesting reunion."

Anakin nodded and turned to Luke, "Your mother is involved in some rather important business that requires our help. I want you and Artoo to go with her. She will explain the mission. I will follow behind her ship in Freedom One."

"Freedom One?" Padme asked.

"You'll see," Anakin smiled and hurried off to the hanger.

Artoo then gave a series of happy sounding beeps.

"It's good to see you again, too, Artoo," Padme spoke to the astromech droid, "Threepio has missed you."

Artoo then beeped something that neither Padme nor Luke commented on and began to roll up the ramp that led into Padme's ship.

"Take care, Luke," Beru spoke, "It was nice seeing you again, Miss Padme, even if it was only for such a short time."

"I will," Luke answered the first comment.

"It is good to see you both as well," Padme added.

Owen nodded, "I wish you two could have stayed here another season. I know I'll need the help."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Uncle Owen," Luke answered, "You've always said that you do."

"I'm sure I will," Owen answered.

"We must be going," Padme spoke, "I'm sorry if I've disturbed you."

"You haven't," Beru spoke and waved goodbye as Padme and Luke began to depart into he ship.

The Peregrine, Five Minutes Later

"You have Jango Fett's ship?" Padme asked as Anakin left Freedom One.

"It was is son's actually when Luke and I took it," Anakin answered, "Boba tried to collect Luke and I, and bit off more then he could chew."

Padme sighed heavily. She had heard some rumors of Boba Fett's activities while on Alderaan, and he appeared to be just as dangerous to the Jedi as the Imperials were.

"Are Leia and Obi Wan with you?" Anakin asked.

Padme slowly shook her head, "No. Obi Wan and Leia have gone on a mission to keep an eye on what Palpatine is doing in and with the Senate. She has taken Bail's seat in the Senate and Obi Wan is making sure they don't get caught."

Anakin sighed, "How did she turn out?"

"Quite well," Padme answered with a smile, "And from what I've learned so far, just as well as you've done with Luke here."

Luke barely noticed as he looked around the Dreadnought's hanger. Eventually Anakin got his son's attention and handed him his lightsaber.

"Hang it on your belt," Anakin ordered, "It will help the regular Rebels know who you are and what you stand for."

Luke nodded and hung his weapon on his belt.

"Now, we must hurry," Padme spoke, "Mon Mothma is waiting for us in the conference room to give you your briefing and give you your commission."

Luke and Anakin followed Padme in silence until they finally arrived in the Peregrine's conference room. Mon Mothma was waiting at the head of the table. Anakin looked very serious, while she noted that the younger blonde, who had to be Luke, seemed much more curious.

"Welcome to the Peregrine, Anakin and Luke Skywalker," Mothma spoke in a firm voice, "For those who do not know, I am Mon Mothma, the chief executive of the Rebellion."

"Hello," Luke said politely.

"May I ask where you stand in terms of the Rebellion?" Mothma asked.

"We stand by the Rebellion to help restore the Republic," Anakin answered.

Mothma nodded, "Because of the Jedi order's work to try and preserve the Republic during the Clone Wars, all Jedi will hold both military and governmental posts within the Rebellion. Both of you shall hold governmental offices as diplomats. Anakin, due to your experience in the Clone Wars, I am going to give you a General's commission. Luke, for the time being, I am going to give you a Commander's commission."

"Thank you," Luke said politely.

"As I'm sure Padme has told you, the Rebellion has a mission that requires your aide," Mothma spoke.

"She said you need us to negotiate with the Hutts," Anakin explained.

"On Hutt worlds in Hutt controlled space," Mothma explained, "We need to buy parts to build a machine that we can use to override every holo-channel."

"The Hutts are likely to know of your intentions," Anakin cautioned, "And Hutts themselves are immune to a Jedi's mind manipulation."

Mothma nodded, "True, but not everyone that they rule over is immune and you may not have to deal with a Hutt specifically."

"We understand," Anakin nodded.

Nar Shaddaa

The moon of Nar Shaddaa had long held the reputation as 'the Smuggler's Moon' as it orbited the Hutt planet of Nal Hutta. Han Solo sighed as he made his way through one of the busy streets as he and the wookie, Chewbacca, made their way toward the hanger where he had his ship the Bria docked. Chewbacca growled something as they went.

"You don't have to apologize," Han answered.

Chewbacca growled again.

"You had no idea that what you did was an insult," Han answered, "Besides, I'm sure we'll find some way to get a different client."

Chewbacca growled something more.

"I don't know who," Han answered with a sigh.

He then let Chewbacca go into the hanger first. He actually enjoyed having the wookie around. At first he tried to get Chewbacca, or Chewie as he called him, to return to his home, but the wookie persisted and eventually Han found a nearly seven foot tall wookie was good in a bar fight. His problems with finding a client to smuggle spice and other goods the Hutts sold around the galaxy for, however, still concerned Han more then his growing friendship with the wookie. He hoped they would find work soon.

Everything seemed quiet as the Peregrine dropped out of hyperspace above the moon Nar Shaddaa and the planet Nal Hutta. Several smaller ships were buzzing between the two, but there seemed to be little activity in the area. The rest of the rebel fleet had scattered after leaving Tatooine to prevent any Imperials from suspecting anything. In the hanger, Luke and Anakin slowly walked toward the ship that Padme arrived in.

"We're not taking Freedom One?" Luke asked.

"Freedom One would likely be identified by the Hutts as Slave One," Anakin answered, "The last thing I want is to be taken to one of the Hutt families and given a bounty to collect on."

Luke slowly nodded.

"Padme's shuttle has more cargo space anyway," Anakin added, "And judging by what Mon Mothma requires, I believe we'll be making multiple trips anyway."

Ten minutes later, the shuttle was beginning to make its descent to the moon Nar Shaddaa. Anakin set he shuttle down in a landing zone that was built for two ships. One old SoroSuub craft was already parked there as Anakin slowly brought his ship in to land. A relatively tall brown haired man came running out of the craft once Anakin had set it down.

"Hello," Anakin said to the man.

The howl of a wookie was heard shortly after Anakin spoke.

"Relax, Chewie," the man yelled back to his own ship, "They ain't bounty hunters."

A large male wookie then came out and stood by the man and then grunted something to the man.

"How do you know?" the man asked back.

The wookie growled again.

"Fine, I'll ask them," the man answered and turned back to Anakin and Luke, "Hello, I'm Han Solo, and this is Chewbacca. First you'll need to pay to keep your ship here, unless you like bounty hunters taking it as their own. Second, my friend wants to know if you are 'Jedi'."

"Why does he want to know?" Anakin asked.

Chewbacca growled something.

"He says he fought with a Jedi in the Clone Wars on Kashyyk," Han answered.

"He doesn't look that old…" Luke commented.

"Wookies have a very long lifespan, kid," Han answered, "Longer then any human could ever hope."

"I'm afraid we can not answer your friend's question," Anakin answered and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Han exclaimed and grabbed Anakin by the shoulder, "He asked a respectable question. You can't just blow us off."

"Do you and your friend do any business with the Empire?" Anakin questioned.

Chewbacca made a very angry sounding growl while Han shook his head.

"No," Han answered, "Chewie and I intend to stay as far away from the Empire as possible."

"Tell him yes," Anakin answered, "My son, Luke, and I are Jedi."

Chewbacca gave a respectful grunt after Han relayed the information, even though the wookie could hear the two newcomers easily.

"So what brings you to Nar Shaddaa?" Han asked, "You're not looking for someone, I hope?"

"We need to acquire some parts for holo-projection unit," Anakin answered.

Chewbacca growled again.

"Chewie we don't have the time," Han answered, "We have work of our own to get."

"Do either of you know where we could get some of the parts?" Luke asked, "This is our first stop here."

"We can insure that you are paid," Anakin added as Han began to grumble something.

"Great," Han sighed, "Hired as an errand boy."

"We just need the help," Anakin answered.

"Fine," Han grumbled, "You got a list of the parts you need? There are half a dozen junk dealers in this town here and many of them carry all sorts of different things."

Anakin slowly handed him the data-pad that held the list of supplies that they needed.

"Jeez," Han gasped, "Who are you working for that you need all this? Coruscant Films?"

"No," Anakin shook his head, "Who we are working with need those parts to make sure the galaxy hears a little announcement."

"Come on," Han sighed, "I'll lead ya around. With all the parts you need, I suppose you'll ask me to help you transport it off of this rock. You better pay well."

Han and Chewbacca then led the two out.

The Peregrine continued to orbit Nar Shaddaa for several days waiting for Anakin and Luke to return. All were pleased to learn that all the equipment they needed was on the moon and that the two Jedi had acquired help for finding the needed equipment.

"This has all seemed to go well," Organa commented as he and Padme walked along one of the Peregrine's many hallways, "Your husband should be returning today with all the equipment we need. We could be ready to broadcast by tomorrow morning."

"Yes," Padme nodded, "they were most fortunate to get the help that they have received."

"Who's helping them?" Organa asked.

"A down and out smuggler named Han Solo," Padme answered.

"Down and out?" Organa questioned, "Smugglers have never been 'down and out'."

"When they don't have a present client they are," Padme answered, "Apparently one of his previous clients didn't react well to a 'grunt' his copilot made and fired him."

"And this smuggler can be trusted?" Organa questioned.

"Anakin has told me that we can trust him not to betray any information to the Empire," Padme answered, "And that the copilot might be willing to join us."

"Strange people always seem to run into your husband," Organa chuckled in a joking voice.

"This smuggler seems to be much better then Palpatine is," Padme answered.

"I hope he turns out better," Organa finished.

In the hanger, Han looked around at the rows of fighters in landing sectors and other shuttle's in transport locations. He was also amazed by the number of crewmen that were working around each and every piece of equipment.

"Who are you working for?" Han demanded to Luke, who happened to be the only one of the two Jedi that had hired him to be standing nearby, "You look like you could take on the Empire with all this stuff you've here."

"You could say that," Luke answered, "That's partially why we need the equipment you helped us gather."

"Just remember, I expect to be well paid," Han answered, "Especially since I could be doing much more profitable things."

"You will be paid," Anakin spoke up as he walked down the ramp with a load of a holo-production equipment floating after him through the Force, "If you finish the work. All you need to do is help unload the equipment."

Han heard Chewbacca growl something in agreement with the older Jedi.

"Alright, I'm coming," Han answered and walked back toward the Bria's small cargo bay.

It took roughly half an hour for the four to unload each ship of its cargo and for Han to prepare to leave. Once the cargo was being taken by rebellion engineers to the room where Mothma and the others intended to broadcast from. Once he had collected his pay, Han and Chewbacca left and set to return to Nar Shaddaa.

Chewbacca growled something the instant the Bria left the Peregrine's hanger.

"What do you mean, 'help them out'?" Han asked back, "From the looks of things they aren't going to need our help in terms of smuggling."

"Jedi would never result to smuggling," Chewbacca answered, "Their goals are noble."

"And mine aren't?" Han asked.

"Yours are for your own survival," Chewbacca pointed out.

"And that's bad?" Han questioned again.

"No," the wookie answered, "But the Jedi seek to aide others. I doubt they are smuggling."

"Then why are they on a ship orbiting Nar Shaddaa?" Han asked.

"I don't know," Chewbacca gave a growling sigh, "But they must have a reason."

"My mission is to get back to work," Han answered, "Considering what I learned while I was with the Empire, being a Jedi, or being near a Jedi is dangerous."

"The Emperor's propaganda has lied to you about them," Chewbacca growled.

"I wasn't talking about the Jedi being dangerous," Han answered, "The last thing I want is to be shot at by some glory hungry Imperial that wants to make a name for himself."

"Afraid?" Chewbacca asked.

"No," Han said firmly, "I just want to stay out of trouble. We'll live longer that way."

Coruscant, Imperial Senate Chambers

Leia sat down nervously in Alderaan's hover-platform as the other Imperial delegates continued to enter the Senate chambers. Obi Wan stood nearby in a functional 'slave' cloak that allowed him to keep his face somewhat shielded.

"Another day of taunting the Jedi and increased militarism," Leia commented silently to herself, "Another super day."

"Be mindful of your thoughts," Obi Wan cautioned with a whisper, "Don't give yourself away as at least a Force Sensitive."

Leia nodded as, at the same time, Palpatine on his platform rose up from his office below.

"Long live the Empire!" Palpatine announced to begin the meeting.

"Long live the Empire!" the Senators answered.

"Now to begin our meeting," Palpatine began, "We…"

He was cut off as the holo-projector came on automatically displaying a symbol that was not used by the Empire in any capacity. What followed was a single voice. One that none of the present Senators knew, but one that stated a clear objective.

"To his Imperial Majesty," the voice, Mon Mothma's spoke, "We the people have existed in peace for many centuries, but in the recent past, that peace has been broken, and an Empire has been imposed on peoples who once lived in a Republic. This message is on the behalf of those who believe that the rights and freedoms of the Republic do not need to be sacrificed for security from rogues. It pains us that we must resort to tactics that you will view as roguish, your Excellency, but from this moment, the political Alliance to Restore the Republic is officially in a state of rebellion against your Galactic Empire because of your actions that we consider criminal."

There was a series of collective gasps where heard throughout the Senate chamber, while the voice continued.

"Your first crime is the destruction of the Old Galactic Republic," the voice spoke, "The second, was the deliberate murder of the protectors of the Old Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order. The third is the deliberate murder of those who do not agree with your policies."

There was a further series of gasps heard throughout the chamber. The voice continued.

"We urge all citizens to revolt against the Emperor and to weaken his military if you have the ability to do so, and will gladly accept volunteers from throughout Imperial controlled space," the voice spoke, "We will show full mercy to our enemies and will not commit the same crimes as the Emperor. The signers of the Declaration of Rebellion… Mon Mothma of Chandrila, President and leader of the Rebellion."

The voice then changed to that of a man.

"Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Secretary of Defense," the voice spoke.

"Bail Organa of Alderaan, Secretary of State," the voice spoke again in a male's voice.

The voice then changed back to that of a woman.

"Padme Amidala of Naboo, Secretary of the Interior," the voice finished.

There was a series of surprised gasps as the names of the Rebellion's leaders were spoken. At the end of declaration, Palpatine was seething with rage.

"This meeting is completed," Palpatine growled, "Get out…"

The Senators quickly began to leave in haste as anger seemed to pour out of Palpatine. The Emperor's voice cut Leia and Obi Wan off before they could leave.

"Senator Organa," Palpatine said firmly, "I would like to speak with you and your slave, alone."

Leia gave a nervous glance at Obi Wan and turned around to face the furious Emperor.

"Yes, your Excellency?" Leia answered.

"Did you or your slave know of this?" Palpatine questioned.

"Of this declaration?" Leia asked.

"Of the declaration, of your father's betrayal of the Empire," Palpatine replied with a snarl, "Of all of it!"

"First of all, need I remind you that he is my adoptive father," Leia answered, "I have never seen my birth parents. As to my knowledge of all this, I know nothing."

"What do you suggest be done concerning these traitors?" Palpatine demanded.

"Do what is necessary to protect the innocents that could end up as targets in the coming war," Leia answered.

"What about the TRAITORS?" Palpatine repeated.

Leia sighed, "Fight them."

"Dismissed," Palpatine finished.

A few minutes later, Palpatine stalked into his office to find Sate Pestage waiting for him.

"Did you watch?" Palpatine asked.

"Both the broadcast and your talk with the new Senator Organa," Pestage answered, "She is involved with this rebellion, somehow."

"I know she is," Palpatine answered, "The Dark Side provides great aide to me. She is in league with these rebels, but I can not do a thing about her until I get more proof."

"I can get it," Pestage volunteered.

"No," Palpatine shook his head, "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. Soon, ultimate power in the galaxy will be mine."

"Yes my lord," Pestage bowed, "I've contacted the palace guards. They are beginning to try and trace the signal."

"Have a fleet go after the site once they've found it," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Pestage bowed.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 9

By TVfan

**Coruscant, Imperial Palace**

Palpatine sat quietly staring out of window when there came a beeping at the door behind him.

"Enter," Palpatine answered.

A rather nervous looking Imperial officer slowly walked into the room, and gulped when he heard the door shut behind him.

"What do you have to report?" Palpatine demanded.

"We've determined the location of where the Rebel transmission originated, my Lord," the officer answered.

Palpatine asked his next question before the officer had a chance to continue his report.

"Where did it come from?" Palpatine demanded.

"The exact coordinates were difficult to place, my Lord," the officer began, "But it appears to have originated from Nar Shaddaa, or Nal Hutta. Or from a ship in orbit around the moon or the planet, or both."

"The Hutts?" Palpatine questioned, "Why would naive fools ally themselves with the Hutts?"

"I do no know, my Lord," the officer answered.

Palpatine then turned his head and noticed that the officer was still standing there. He was even waiting for his salute to be returned.

"Thank you for your report," Palpatine said, returned the officer's salute, "You may return to your post."

Palpatine waited quietly for the officer to leave the room before he pressed a button on the side of his chair. A holo-image of Sate Pestage appeared before him.

"Call the Senators together," Palpatine ordered the man, "It is time the Empire went to war."

**Naboo**

The clicking of stormtrooper's boots echoed through the streets of the planet's capitol city. People scurried quickly and quietly out of their way as they advanced toward a small home on the outskirts of the city.

"All weapons are to be set to kill," the lead trooper told the squad behind him, "No one betrays the Empire and gets away with it."

The trooper then fired his blaster at the door, undoing the lock and blasting a large hole in it.

"Move, move!" the lead trooper ordered, "Find and kill the Naberries!"

The troopers then fanned out and began rummaging through the home. The sounds of things being smashed echoed throughout the house. The lead trooper slowly advanced into a small sitting room and found many of the pieces of furniture moved about toward the edges of the room. The trooper slowly approached the first couch and leveled his blaster at the couch.

As he got closer, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and had his blaster taken from him. He tried to struggle, but the man behind him was rather strong and kept him from being able to get to his blaster. Another man grabbed it and shot the stormtrooper before he had a chance to call for help.

"We should get going," Darred Janren spoke calmly, "The others may only think that one of us has been found and killed, but I doubt they won't wait long to come see the body."

"Try to keep everything quiet," Ruwee spoke, "It's not impossible to assume that there are more stormtroopers out there."

"Come along, children," Sola spoke to the two teens behind her.

Ruwee Naberrie then peaked out from the room he and his family had hid in. There was no sign that any of the other stormtroopers were on their way and quickly gestured to the others. Darred went out quickly, with Sola walking with him, and their two teens following close behind them. Jobal stayed close beside her husband. Once they got to the streets, they moved quickly and tried to maneuver through the back streets.

"Can you get us into the Royal Hanger?" Jobal asked.

"No good," Ruwee spoke up before Sola could answer, "After Palpatine made it legal for him to station troops here, he began making sure that all the government offices were secure. We wouldn't live long enough with one blaster to get pat the gates."

"Father's right," Sola agreed, "Besides, the Queen has lost any political ability to try and negotiate with the Emperor. If she helps us escape, she will certainly die."

"From what I've heard, even as a minor staff worker, the Queen seems to support Palpatine's decisions," Pooja spoke up as they crossed a quiet street.

"I thought I'd never see the day when something like this would happen on Naboo," Jobal sighed, "Soldiers hunting down innocent citizens."

A voice answered her before anyone in the Naberrie family could answer her.

"That is where you're wrong," the voice sneered.

They turned to see Jerec standing on the roof of a nearby building and two squads of stormtroopers filling each ally way. Jerec leaped from the roof to land a few feet away from where Jobal and Ruwee were standing.

"You see, your daughter's gone and done a very naughty thing," Jerec spoke in a triumphant voice, "And now she will pay the price for her foolishness."

Jerec then in one motion raised, activated, and struck with his lightsaber at Ruwee first. The old man fell away and raised the blaster he had taken from the fallen stormtrooper to try and block the Dark Jedi's blow. The effort was only good for one try. Ruwee fell to the ground, and Jerec's lightsaber cut the blaster in half.

"And now you're without any weapons!" Jerec smiled and raised his lightsaber to strike again.

A powerful laser blast prevented Jerec from acting, however, as it knocked him to the ground and took out most of the stormtroopers behind him. A second blast was fired, which took out the remaining stormtroopers, before they could come to the aid of the attacked Inquisitor.

The Naberries looked around to see a Palace Guard speeder with several guardsmen around it.

"Quick, get in!" one of the guards shouted to them.

Sola and her children quickly rushed to the speeder and jumped into the back seat. Jobal moved into with Ruwee a few seconds later. Darred was the last to get into the speeder.

"You're lucky we ran into you," the lead guard spoke as the rest of his men then got in and the speeder's tail gunner kept the stormtroopers from recovering.

"Why are you doing this?" Sola asked, "The Queen has been forced to become a pawn of Palpatine's. He'll make all Naboo suffer for helping us escape."

"The Queen believes that Palpatine is the only government that Naboo should accept," the lead guard said, "But she holds your family and the person of Padme Amidala in high regard. While she prays the Rebellion is crushed swiftly, she can not allow you to be killed."

"We're likely to be killed eventually," Ruwee grumbled, "Palpatine will hunt us until we are dead."

"Not if we can get you to the rebellion," the lead guard countered, "We have been ordered to get you to the rebellion as quickly as possible."

"Do you know where they are?" Darred asked.

"No," the lead guard answered, "But we have been assigned to look."

"We thank you for helping us," Jobal spoke in a weak voice.

The guardsmen then piloted the speeder as fast as they could out of Theed and into the swamps at the city's edges.

"The Gungans abandoned the underwater cities, in favor of their moon," Ruwee spoke.

"Some have returned," the lead guard answered, "The Emperor has begun 'Operation Purge' on the Gungan moon. They are joining many of the galaxy's other alien races in either being enslaved or killed."

"I can't believe you and the Queen still support Palpatine's cruel policies," Ryoo Naberrie growled, "Amidala worked hard when she was Queen to forge an alliance with the Gungans. They helped us defeat the Trade Federation."

"Not to mention that enslaving someone because they're an alien is wrong, regardless of what species they are," Ruwee added.

"Palpatine has evidence that the Gungans were involved in the Jedi plot at the end of the Clone Wars, and that their alliance with Queen Amidala was a deception on their part," the guard answered, "They betrayed her."

"Not to mention that the Confederacy was lead entirely by alien races," a second guard added.

"Any evidence that Palpatine has that says the Gungans deceived my sister is a forgery," Sola said firmly, "And you ignore the fact that aliens have helped the Republic more times then Palpatine can count. In fact, most of the people who have threatened the Republic have been humans. Count Dooku, Emperor Palpatine."

"The Emperor is not the problem," the lead guard answered, "Now, if you wan to live, I suggest you'll be quiet."

The speeder then slowly came to a stop near the edge of a lake.

**The Peregrine**

"We should have been out of this system by now," Garm bel Iblis growled at a technician, frantically working on a part of the Peregrine's hyperdrive.

"I'm sorry, sir," the technician answered, "But a wire has come lose inside the engine core. We'll have to remove most of the superstructure to put it back together."

"Senator Iblis," Mothma's voice came over the intercom, "Please come to the main conference room. We have an emergency meeting."

Iblis sighed and began to walk out of the room.

"Get the hyperdrive fixed as soon as possible," Iblis ordered as he walked out of the room.

"Yes sir," the technician answered.

It took him five minutes to walk to the conference room to find only Mon Mothma present.

"Where are the others?" Iblis asked as he walked in and sat down.

"Padme and Bail are busy with their work," Mothma answered, "Anakin is on his way, and Luke meeting with the squadron we put him in command of."

"Putting a boy to command MEN is a foolish thing," Iblis grumbled, "He should be only a lieutenant if he is to be a pilot and I would prefer him to be private soldier. He's too young."

"The men we have have less experience then he does at piloting craft," Mothma answered, "And he is a Jedi. That should be enough."

"When will they be here then?" Iblis sighed, knowing that Mothma would change her mind about the commission she had given to the younger Skywalker.

"The others are not need for this meeting," Mothma answered, "This is something that I'll need your help for."

Iblis sat down in the chair next to Mothma's and looked at the Rebellion's President.

"The Honorable reported that the Imperials have traced our location," Mothma spoke, "Given that we just declared war against Emperor Palpatine to the galaxy, I suspect he will send an invasion fleet to deal with us directly."  
"And with our hyperdrive currently being disassembled, we can't get away," Iblis grumbled, "We're trapped."

"What force do you think Palpatine will send?" Mothma questioned.

"At least two Victory Class Star Destroyers," Iblis answered, "And knowing Palpatine, he'll send three Imperial Class Star Destroyers as well."

"Surely he won't send a force that big," Mothma spoke, "We're only one ship."

"He doesn't know that, and he knows we're trapped," Iblis pointed out.

"Did someone broadcast that our hyperdrive is broken?" Mothma asked.

"No," Iblis sighed.

"Then Palpatine shouldn't know that we're essentially 'dead in the water'," Mothma replied.

"Then we will likely see a few Dreadnoughts and Venator Class Star Destroyer to prevent us from making an escape," Iblis warned, "And while the Peregrine could fight with either, it would have to be a one on one matchup, and we would need something like a small asteroid field to partially shield us, if they send a Venator."

"How far can we get on sublight speed?" Mothma asked.

"Not far enough," Iblis sighed, "Our only option might be to warn the Hutts that the Empire is coming, which may not be safe, as they will attack us for bringing the Empire here. Remember that they have likely seen our broadcast as well."

"Then Rebellion is likely to die just as it's born," Mothma sighed with a defeated look on her face.

**Nal Hutta**

Aruk sat nervously as he was joined by several advisors.

"Has the Rebel ship left its orbit?" Aruk asked in Huttese.

"No," a female Sullustian answered, "We should destroy the ship. The Empire was the intended victim of their broadcast, but Palpatine will destroy us as well as them. We destroy the Rebels and present them to the Empire…"

"Palpatine would still have us destroyed," Aruk answered, "Probably to say that our space could be more prosperous under his control. Fighting the Rebels will be useless at this point."

"What should we do then?" another aide asked.

"The Imperial invasion is likely to come from ," Aruk spoke, "We must bribe the Imperials to spare our world, or weaken their force so that we and the Rebels can win the battle."

"Should we gather our fleet, sir?" another aide asked.

"Gather our fleet on the far side of Nal Hutta," Aruk ordered, "The Imperials will attack the rebels first. Perhaps if we come to their rescue, they will be indebted to us and allow us a greater sphere of influence."

The present aides smiled.

"Also inform all the smugglers in this system that the Empire has decided to attack them," Aruk ordered, "they are likely to fight to defend their interests."

The others nodded.

"Who will be our representative to the Empire?" the Sullustian asked.

"Send Ric Ho'tish," Aruk answered, "He can pass for a human and is involved in our spice trade with Imperial worlds."

"Yes, sir," the Sullustian answered.

**Dagobah**

Yoda sat quietly as he watched Kira's ship land in a clearing several yards away from his hut. His troubled look became even more trouble when he saw the faces of Kira and the teenaged Mara Jade.

"Much trouble I sense," Yoda spoke as they approached him.

"The Senators have declared their rebellion," Kira told the old Jedi Master, "They overpowered every holo-channel to make sure the entire galaxy saw their declaration."

"Expected this was," Yoda sighed.

"Can they win, Master?" Mara asked.

Yoda closed his eyes and after a few moments sighed again, "Difficult to see. But approaching, a great crisis is."

"Mara and I could sense that," Kira answered, "We need to know, what should we do?"

"Master of you, I am not," Yoda answered, "Feel the Force, you must."

"What would be the wise thing to do?" Kira asked, "The Force has lead me in two different directions."

"The Younglings find, we must," Yoda answered, "Older they are, but targets they are still."

"Can we find them?" Kira asked, "I have heard rumors that Palpatine has been hunting many of them down, and not all are being killed."

Yoda sighed again, "Find them, we must. Whether or not good or evil, they be."

"What of the Rebellion?" Mara asked.

"Find the Younglings, we must," Yoda said firmly, "Before safely aid the Rebellion, we can."

"Do you need help with any of your things, Master Yoda?" Kira asked.

"No, be fast, I will," Yoda answered.

**Coruscant, Imperial Senate Building**

Leia sat quietly in her chair as storm troopers ushered delegates to their seats. Obi-Wan stood nervously behind her. She could feel the hated oozing out of the Emperor, and it took all her willpower to keep from shivering.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Senate," Palpatine spoke in a firm voice once all the Senators were seated, "As you saw creatures of great evil have unleashed their plans to plunge the galaxy into chaos!"

Palpatine paused as there was a series of gasps heard throughout the chamber.

"These former Senators have plotted the destruction of the Empire," Palpatine continued, "and have now announced their intention to fight the Empire. To spread chaos and destroy the peace I have made. They are traitors to organized society. To order. To peace. They are cut from the same cloth as the Separatists of the Clone Wars! What would you do?"

Leia sat quietly as she listened to various Senators scream for Palpatine to crush them. Obi Wan did his best to hide his disappointment with the scene as he and Leia knew who was really helping the Separatists.

"Fighting them is the smart decision, because in their plot to destroy our order and stability, they have allied themselves with the Hutts!" Palpatine announced, "Criminals of the worst kind!"

There were more shouts to fight by the people sitting in the Senate Chambers.

"We will fight," Palpatine said in a firm voice, "As we speak, the Imperial Fleet is preparing to go to Nal Hutta and destroy this Rebellion and their criminal allies once and for all."

The chambers filled with cheers and clapping. Leia and one or two others were silent, but did nothing to say that they had any opinion in either direction. A few minutes later, Palpatine met with one of his Grand Admirals, whom he had placed in charge of the Nal Hutta operation.

"What is the status, Grand Admiral Batch?" Palpatine questioned as he entered his private office below the Senate Chambers.

"Everything is proceeding on schedule," Batch answered with a submissive bow, "I am gathering a fleet of three Imperial Class Star Destroyers, five Victory Class Star Destroyers, ten Venator Class Star Destroyers, and fifteen Dreadnoughts here. A force sufficiently strong enough to wipe the Rebels and the Hutts off the map."

"They could very well have left before your force arrives," Palpatine pointed out in a deliberate voice.

"That is why a smaller force of four Dreadnoughts under the command of Admiral Greelanx to keep both the Rebels and the Hutts busy," Batch replied with a smile, "They may be defeated, but that might even be a plus for the overall strategy. The Rebels have no military experience, they will likely stop to cheer when the diversion force is defeated. They will be annihilated."

"They had better be," Palpatine spoke.

**The Peregrine**

Mothma and Iblis were still in deep discussion when Anakin arrived at the conference room.

"Ah, Anakin," Mothma spoke as he entered, "Perhaps you could offer your suggestions as to where the Imperial attack will come from."

"I'll do the best I can," Anakin sighed, "During the Clone Wars, it was we who did the attacking. I'm afraid I don't know much about defensive warfare."

"Time to learn," Iblis grumbled, "I'm certain the Empire will send a small strike force to hold us here until a much more powerful fleet can arrive. The problem is finding out where they are going to come from."

"Ruusan," Anakin spoke, "It's the closest major Imperial planet with a direct line of communications with Coruscant, from where the REAL strike force will come from."

"Any suggestions for strategy?" Iblis asked.

"Given the fact that the Peregrine is currently unable to go to lightspeed," Anakin began, "We will need to recall at least some of the other ships of the Rebel fleet from the areas that you sent them to when you came here."

"We can't do that," Iblis grumbled, "Our fleet as a whole is too small. Once the main strike force arrives and the Imperials crush us, we will not be able to survive."

"The smaller force is likely to include multiple Dreadnoughts," Anakin pointed out, "We'll be out numbered by equally powerful ships. We might be able to fight one off, but we can't fight off two or more."

"How many do you think they will send?" Mothma asked.

"At least four, incase we had the entire fleet," Anakin sighed, "Four Dreadnoughts wouldn't beat the entire fleet, but since the largest ship we have is a Dreadnought, they could hold out long enough for the main force to arrive."

"Which we can't do," Iblis answered, "We only have the forces to hold out against four Dreadnoughts. The main force is likely to include multiple Star Destroyers of multiple classes, which we can't beat."

Anakin nodded, "Our only real option is to run, which we can't do."

"What about the smuggler who helped us get the parts we needed?" Mothma asked.

"He made it quite clear that he wasn't about to fight the Empire," Anakin answered, "He and his partner wish to stay out of the conflict."

"He's about to find out that he won't be able to," Iblis answered, "The Empire is likely to be on the way here already."

As their discussion went on, they had no knowledge of a small ship leaving Nal Hutta and going into hyperspace past the Peregrine's windows.

**Naboo**

It took the Naberries almost five minutes to swim to the Gungan's underwater cities. They arrived to find both the palace guards waiting for them with Jar Jar Binks. All of them were grateful for the special breathing devices that the guards had given them before the took their jump in the lake.

"It's good to see yousa," Jar Jar spoke, "Mesa only wish we have better times."

"We all do," Jobal answered, "I'm glad that Padme is still alive and with the right people."

A disbelieving snort came from where the guards were standing.

"Do you have a ship we can get off of this planet with, Jar Jar?" Ruwee asked.

"Not here," Jar Jar answered, "On other side. Imperials no detect."

Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, and Darred tried hard to ignore the long scars on the Gungan's arms and ear flaps as he began to lead them through the largely abandoned underwater city.

"Where is Boss Nass?" Pooja asked.

"De Imperials killed him," Jar Jar answered.

"And if you're leading us into a trap, we'll kill you," the lead guard warned, "You filthy alien."

"Mesa never harm the family of Senator Padme," Jar Jar answered, "She helped de Gungans."

The lead guard was about to answer, when Sola spoke to interrupt him.

"We know your opinion of the Gungans," Sola said sternly, "Please don't insult someone who's been a close friend of our family since Padme was Queen."

The guard shut his mouth. Jar Jar lead the group until they came to a large docking facility where they came to a submersible that could hold all of them.

"Wesa have to go through the planet core, okay?" Jar Jar spoke.

"We will drive," the lead guard spoke, hoping into the driver's seat.

Jar Jar only sighed and began helping the Naberries into the submersible.

Ruusan

Admiral Greelanx sat quietly at his desk as a 'man' entered his office.

"Can I help you?" Greelanx asked the man.

"Yes," the 'man' answered, "I am Ric Ho'tish. I have been sent by the Hutts to negotiate a deal with the Empire."

"You do understand that the Imperial Senate just voted to declare war against the Hutts," Greelanx answered.

"Yes, they believe that they have sought the Hutts aid in making their little broadcast," Ric answered.

"Evidence supports that," Greelanx responded, "It's come from either Nal Hutta or Nar Shaddaa."

"These Rebels made no deal with the Hutts," Ric answered, "That is the truth."

"Even if it is, the Empire will be invading Hutt space in the next few hours," Greelanx answered, "Unless you have credible evidence to present to the Emperor."

"The Hutts have the best evidence on that," Ric answered as he pulled up a data card and handed it Greelanx, "but I'm sure that should be enough."

Greelanx looked at the amount that the 'man' had handed him. It was enough to allow him to build his own private villa on his home world.

"I can't stop the invasion," Greelanx answered him, "But I can weaken the initial strike force so that the Rebels and the Hutts can easily repel the attack before the main fleet arrives. Such an action would allow the Rebels to escape and force the end of the invasion. The Emperor is more concerned with the Rebels then he is with the Hutts."

"Thank you Admiral," Ric smiled, "What sized force will you be sending?"

"Originally four Dreadnoughts, but I think that only two Dreadnoughts will suffice," Greelanx answered.

"Thank you," Ric answered and then left.

It took him twenty minutes to make it back to his ship and get it airborne. As soon as he could get into outer space, he activated his hyperdrive and headed off toward Nal Hutta.

The Peregrine

"Two Corellian gunships for starfighter protection," Iblis sighed, "That's all we can risk to bring here."

"They won't last long against Dreadnoughts," Anakin pointed out.

"They will keep the star fighters off of us until we can finish our repairs," Iblis answered.

"How much longer will that take?" Mothma asked.

"I don't know," Iblis sighed, "They had just started when you called me here."

"What would be the starfighter strategy?" Mothma asked, turning directly to Anakin, "The Imperials are likely to try and attack us, even with the Corellian Gunships."

"Luke will lead Red Squadron in the main defensive effort to keep the Peregrine safe," Anakin began, "Green…"

"Plan overruled," Iblis said, "Red squadron will sit OUT the entire operation until Luke Skywalker is at least twenty one years of age and has logged three hundred hours in a simulator under my supervision, and he will not be in command. Green and Blue squadrons will defend the Peregrine. Anakin will lead Gold squadron in operations to harass the Imperial strike force."

"Garm…" Mothma breathed.

"What is your problem with my son?" Anakin demanded, "He's a Jedi, an excellent pilot, an…"

"An excellent pilot on crop dusters not designed for action in space and certainly not designed for starfighter battles," Iblis answered firmly, "Here are my problems with him… One, he's seventeen and given command over people who are between twenty and thirty… Two, he has no experience in any military vehicle, let alone a starfighter… Three, he has no leadership skills whatsoever, he's nothing but a farm boy… Four, he does not understand how truly dangerous this situation is. It's WAR not a game… Five, it's kleptocracy, since he only got his position because he's your son… and Six, Jedi Master Yoda has not declared him a Jedi Knight, so therefore he isn't trained."

"I'm his Master," Anakin growled, some anger in his voice, "It is my decision as to whether or not he is a Jedi Knight or not."

"Until Yoda declares it, it isn't official," Iblis dismissed it.

"I was put in charge over the Rebellions starfighter squadrons, I think…" Anakin began to argue.

"And I am the command over the Rebellion's ENTIRE military forces," Iblis growled, "I am YOUR superior. You will accept and agree that your son is too young, too inexperienced, too stupid, and too unfit to be in the situation you wanted to place him in. Or YOU can join him in sitting out this battle."

"How dare you attack the Jedi Order!" Anakin nearly yelled.

"It's within my rights," Iblis answered, "If your Order had been smarter, we wouldn't have to be rebelling right now. This discussion is closed."

"I believe our situation is to desperate to ground Red Squadron," Mothma spoke interrupting the argument between the two men.

"Fine," Iblis sighed, "Lieutenant Porkins will lead Red Squadron in aiding Gold Squadron. Commander Skywalker is to report to a simulator on deck nine for the duration of the battle with Commander Janson as an instructor."

Anakin only sighed, and stalked out.

"You overstepped your bounds, Garm," Mothma spoke as soon as the door shut.

"Mothma, if you were a thirty year old pilot, would you listen to or obey a seventeen year old with no experience?" Iblis asked back, "I certainly wouldn't. Luke Skywalker is unfit for what you gave him. If Anakin wants to take him on covert missions, that's fine. Anakin will keep Luke's foolishness in line. In an all out battle, that BOY belongs in the relative safety of the ship until he's twenty one and he's received adequate training."

"You're running our military the way Palpatine runs the Empire," Mothma spoke, "You've jumped on Luke because he isn't your ideal soldier. Need I remind you that Wedge Antilles isn't any older then Luke and you aren't grounding him."

"One, Antilles has gone through basic training and has two hundred fifty simulator hours logged," Iblis answered, "and two, Antilles isn't the commander of Red Squadron… Three, he's a Corellian who's gone through a proper education and not some Tatooine farm boy whose only education was enough to learn how to read and write."

"Need I remind you that Anakin is from Tatooine," Mothma reminded.

"Who wasn't made a JedI Knight until he was twenty, and wasn't fully trusted with any mission on his own in the Clone Wars until he was twenty five, two years before Empire was declared" Iblis repeated, "It is nothing personal against young Skywalker, but he has no experience in anything related to the military. He's never piloted a Y-Wing. He has no understanding on how the military works. He doesn't know how to lead. In three years when he's completed his training, I'll let him join Red Squadron as a pilot. But there is no stanging way I'm allowing him to take command now."

Iblis then left the room leaving Mothma by herself. The woman sighed, realizing that keeping the alliance was not going to work out exactly as she had hoped. He Secretary of Defense was already at odds with the only Jedi Master present, and she knew that the Jedi would be the only thing that would keep the Rebellion alive.

Naboo

When the submersible finally surfaced, at another lake on the other side of Naboo, the passengers found themselves starring at a large and beaten up freighter.

"You came in that?" one of the guards asked Jar Jar in disbelief.

"It was the only ship mesa could get without being noticed," Jar Jar answered, "It is spaceworthy."

"We'll let you pilot that hunk of junk," the lead guard said in a voice that easily betrayed that he didn't want to be in any position to be blamed for the ship's destruction if it were to run into trouble.

Jar Jar only sighed and slowly began to lead the group into the ship. The Naberries strapped themselves in while the Guards did the same in the seats opposite them.

"Do you know where the Rebels are?" Ruwee asked.

"No, but mesa have an idea to find dem," Jar Jar answered.

"And how is that?" the lead guard questioned.

"Wesa going to 'play' detective," Jar Jar answered, "The rebels will be fighting the Empire. Holo news broadcasts the battles, and wesa follow them."

"The only battles the Empire will report are the ones that the Empire wins," the lead guard pointed out.

"And the ones that the Empire wants to be broadcasted," Ruwee added, "Flying to the battle sites will do us no good."

"It would give us clues as to where the Rebels have gone," Jar Jar answered, "And wesa will check the alien worlds. The ones that the Empire has hurt the worst."

"Aliens are not to be trusted," the lead guard answered.

"Aliens are the people who the Empire has persecuted," Sola answered, "If we go to where aliens have been harmed, they're bound to have some interest in hurting the Empire and helping the Rebellion."

"Right now, wesa must leave Naboo before more Imperials show up," Jar Jar finished the conversation and started up the freighter.

Ten minutes later the ship was in hyperspace for a small moon in the Outer Rim. From their they intended to wait for the first reports of a battle between the Rebellion and the Empire, and to check a map for planets with high alien populations. It was largely silent as they went. After a few moments, Pooja spoke up.

"What will you do once you get us to the Rebellion?" Pooja asked the lead guard.

"What?" the guard asked back.

"In helping us escape Jerec, you've made yourselves as much an enemy to the Empire as Palpatine has declared us to be," Pooja answered, "You'll be executed if you simply go back to the Queen."

"We can go to the Queen," the guard answered, "She will insure our safety until this new civil war is over and your daughter reaffirms her loyalty to the Emperor. Once that is done, we can resume our duties."

"Palpatine, if he wins, is likely to have Padme killed," Jobal pointed out, "I've seen the Holo-News reports of the executions of many of the people who had been with the Confederacy in the Clone Wars. Most had sworn renewed allegiance to Coruscant."

Ruwee nodded, "You've essentially ended your careers in helping us. Unless, you'd wish to help the Rebellion."

"Help a group of misguided fools?" the guard snorted, "Never. If we can't reassume our jobs as Royal Guards, we will simply find some quiet corner of the galaxy to sit out the fighting. Or we will apologize and offer to fight for the Empire."

The Naberries cringed at how the guard finished his report.

"We could drop you off on an Imperial world if that's the way you feel," Sola offered, "Jar Jar will do fine in helping us get to the rebellion."

"Our orders are to take you to the rebellion," the guard answered.

Nal Hutta

Aruk sat quietly as Ric Ho'tish made his report on his dealings with the Imperials. The Hutt was somewhat confused by what the humanoid alien had said.

"He will still send a fleet?" Aruk questioned.

"Yes," Ric answered, "but it will be small enough that by the time we bring our fleet out from the other side of Nal Hutta, we can aide the Rebellion in defeating the first force. He then assured me that that would buy the Rebels time to escape…"

"And the Imperials will follow them," Aruk finished, "Very good."

"I felt it was a good bargain too," Ric answered.

Aruk then turned to the other present advisors that he had.

"What is the status of our fleet?" Aruk questioned.

"We have one Dreadnought and various other vessels taking up positions on the far side of Nal Hutta," one spoke they will not act until the Rebels and Imperials become heavily engaged."

Aruk nodded.

"I've also spoken with the various smugglers on both Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa," another aide spoke up, "Most of them will also fight, and will only wait until the Rebels launch their fighters."

"Excellent," Aruk smiled, "That might just save Nal Hutta!"

"For us," another aide smiled.

The Peregrine

"It's not fair!" Luke growled as he stalked toward the flight simulator, with Anakin walking beside him.

"I know," Anakin said in a frustrated voice, "Iblis doesn't see any value in the Jedi because Palpatine used the Dark Side to prevent us from seeing who and what he was until it was too late, and he doesn't see how truly desperate the Rebellion's situation is. They're short of pilots of any kind, and he is obsessed with going by the book. Your skills in the Force make you the best qualified pilot for the Rebellion… after me, that is. But I'm not about to start a fight with Iblis over this. We have bigger problems to deal with then a grumpy old man. We have at least one Dark Lord of the Sith to deal with, and he is something that Iblis will never be able to run."

"It's still not fair," Luke repeated.

"I know Luke," Anakin answered, "But for the sake of keeping the alliance together, you'll simply have to wait until you can show them, simply how good you are as a pilot. Just keep calm, and remember what I told you about anger and arrogance, and the fate they nearly lead me to."

"Yes, father," Luke sighed and continued on his way.

Anakin then turned to a different hallway to head to the Peregrine's main hanger. After taking a few steps a voice came over the intercom.

"The Republic and the Senate have just dropped out of hyperspace and are taking up positions beside the Peregrine," the voice announced, "All pilots to your ships."

He then hurried to get to his ship, Freedom One. Anakin found that Red, Blue, and Green Squadrons had already left. Members of Gold Squadron remained waiting for him.

"We're ready, General," Gold Squadron Leader spoke to Anakin as he approached.

"Very good," Anakin answered, "Get to your ships and take off and make an orbit above the Peregrine's bridge. I'll join you in Freedom One."

"Yes sir!" the pilots rushed off to their starfighters.

"How much longer until the hyperdrive is repaired?" Iblis again asked the senior technician, working to repair the broken wires.

"Well, we've gotten to the broken wires," the technician answered, "Fixing those should only take a few minutes. It should take at least an hour to get hyperdrive back together after that."

Iblis only sighed and pulled out a communicator, "This is Senator Iblis to the Bridge. Raise shields and notify our escorts to do the same. We are to prepare to jump into hyperspace as soon as the hyperdrive is repaired."

Iblis then returned his attention to the technician, "Get the hyperdrive repaired."

"Yes, sir," the technician saluted.

Iblis walked away slowly, glad that the ships power cells weren't broken, and just the engine.

Anakin was heavily disappointed by what he saw out of the starfighter squadrons. Most of those that had any experience, still didn't have great piloting skills, and none knew much about military formations.

"And Luke is dumber then these people?" Anakin grumbled to himself as he piloted Freedom One to where Gold Squadron was assembling.

The ships themselves weren't much better. Half of Gold Squadron was made up of old ARC-170s, which were now old and out matched against the Empire's T.I.E. fighters, and Z-95 Headhunters, maneuverable enough to battle T.I.E.s, but barely armed. Green Squadron was much the same way. Only Red and Blue squadrons had the newer, Y-Wings, but from what Anakin and Luke had read, they had enough armament to deal with T.I.E.s alone, but could not deal with anything more powerful, and their maneuverability was still lacking.

"We're ready, sir," Gold Squadron leader spoke to Anakin.

"Very good," Anakin answered, "Signal Red Squadron, tell them to form up behind me. Once the Imperials drop out of hyperspace we are to charge the closest ship. Hopefully we can keep their fire away from the Peregrine."

"Yes, sir," Gold Squadron leader answered.

At the exact instant that the Gold Squadron leader answered, two Dreadnoughts dropped out of hyperspace, directly in front of them. Shortly afterward, several T.I.E. fighters began to drop out of the Imperial ships' hangers and preparing to attack.

"Blue and Green Squadrons, defend the ships," Anakin ordered over the radio, "Red and Gold Squadrons follow me."

Anakin piloted Freedom One head on toward the first Imperial Dreadnought. He caught a large flight of T.I.E. fighters in a tight cluster coming toward him. He quickly flipped a switch and fired a sensor-guided missile toward the cluster of fighters. Many of them began to scatter away, but the fighter that the missile had locked onto, could not escape and once the missile went off, it destroyed the fighter and at least four others.

"Keep them off of me," Anakin ordered to the two squadrons following him as the other T.I.E. fighters began to try and regroup.

On board the Peregrine, Padme, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm bel Iblis watched the beginnings of the starfighter battle.

"Arm all guns, target the Imperial ships, and make sure we don't hit our own fighters," Iblis ordered to the crewmen behind him.

"Yes sir," a crewman answered.

"Why are there only two Dreadnoughts?" Mothma asked, "you were sure they'd send more."

"They have to be," Iblis commented, "They must be being sent to the other side of the planet to prevent us from escaping."

The starfighter battle progressed slowly. Blue and Green Squadrons were doing fairly well by staying within the range of the Corellian gunships, using their guns to keep their tails clear while they took their laborious task of trying to shoot down the attacking T.I.E. fighters. Occasionally, one or two got through the fighters and past the gunships, but were taken out by the Peregrine's own anti-starfighter laser cannons. Red and Gold Squadrons were struggling much more as they had to dodge both fire from the Imperial T.I.E.s and the Imperial Dreadnoughts. There was something that caught their eyes, however.

"What's that?" Padme asked, pointing through the window toward Nar Shaddaa.

Iblis looked over to see hundreds of craft, ranging from starfighters to light freighters taking off from the moon's surface. At first he feared the Hutts were going to join the Imperials in the attack, but they soon turned and began attacking both the T.I.E. fighters and the Imperial Dreadnoughts.

"It would appear that the Hutts have decided to aide us in this battle," Iblis commented.

"We can not ally ourselves with them," Organa said firmly.

"I'm not saying we should," Iblis answered, "And I don't think they intend to help us in the larger struggle. They're probably fighting to defend their 'capitol'."

The others nodded, while Iblis turned back to the crewmen behind him.

"Also, try to keep our fire away from the smugglers," Iblis ordered, "Their intervention will help us out with these Imperials."

Anakin pulled Freedom One into a low level flight above the top of the first Imperial Dreadnought. As he did so he pressed a button and began releasing Seismic Mines. The guidance systems on the mines directed the weapons into the shields of the Dreadnought. Anakin, through a series of cameras watched the Imperial ship shake under the impact of the mines and turbolaser fire from the Peregrine.

As Anakin turned Freedom One around to make a pass on the second ship, he then noticed something that he didn't expect.

"This is Freedom One to Peregrine, come in," Anakin spoke.

"What is it, Master Skywalker?" Mothma asked.

"How many Corellian Gunships did you send for?" Anakin spoke, "I know we agreed to two, but there are more coming."

"I only gave the order for two to join us," Iblis answered, "What do you mean 'more are coming'?"

"I can see six Corellian Gunships coming our from behind Nal Hutta," Anakin answered, "All seem to be converging on the second Imperial Dreadnought."

Anakin heard a sigh come over the line.

"It appears that the Hutts are aiding us in this particular battle," Iblis answered, "Though I doubt they'll support us once we've left Hutt space and there is no longer a major Imperial threat to them."

On the second Imperial Dreadnought, the Pride of the Senate, Captain Soontir Fel, observed the goings on with increased nervousness. The Rebels had a Dreadnought and two Corellian Gunships present, and at least four squadrons of fighters. These weren't the major concerns for the man. It was the fact that one, Admiral Greelanx was not present, and he was to lead the preliminary strike. Two, the Hutts had joined the field of battle in much stronger forces then was anticipated, which was preventing him from coming to the aid of the Jewel of Coruscant, which was taking heavy damage from both Rebel starfighters and the Rebel Dreadnought.

"Focus all fire on the lead Hutt ship," Fel ordered his gunnery crew.

They nodded and shortly afterward, the Pride of the Senate fired multiple salvos at the closest Hutt Corellian Gunship. The small warship exploded after the third salvo hit it. This victory was only short lived as a massive explosion shook Fel's Dreadnought, knocking many people off of their feet. Fel slowly crawled back to his feet to see that the Jewel of Coruscant had been completely destroyed. The small Rebel fleet and it's starfighters was now moving closer to his ship. One small patrol ship fired a missile that hit the Pride of the Senate's shields, and made the lights on the bridge flicker for a few moments.

"We're beginning to take some damage, sir," one of his crewmen reported as the first sounds of impact of turbolaser shots from the Rebel Dreadnought began to rattle the ship.

"Greelanx has screwed us!" Fel growled, "Recall all surviving fighters and pick up any of our escape pods, prepare to set escape hyperspace course for Ruusan!"

Anakin watched the Second Imperial Dreadnought slowly pull away. Most of the Imperial T.I.E.s made it back to the ship, and it seriously damaged another Hutt Corellian Gunship before the vessel disappeared again into hyperspace. He kept his eye on the Hutt ships, which now seemed to be retreating back toward the planet.

"Freedom One to Peregrine," Anakin spoke, "The Hutts seem to be leaving their dead and wounded in space, here. We'd better pick up those that are still alive."

"We'll get right on it, Anakin," Padme spoke over the radio, "All starfighters can return now."

Picking up the starfighter pilots who had survived the battle, as well as the smugglers, whose ships had been crippled or destroyed took the Rebel ships nearly half an hour. Most of the smugglers were of little consequence, but two of them did catch the eyes of the Rebels that rescued them.

Han Solo woke up slowly to find himself laying in a ship's medical bay, quite dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" Han grumbled to himself, "Chewie, are you there?"

"Your friend is still unconscious," a voice said from behind him, "The both of you were lucky when we found what remains of your ship."

Han turned to see the older Skywalker standing by his bed.

"You're on the Peregrine," Anakin said politely.

Han only groaned.

"I thought you and your copilot were staying away from the Empire?" Anakin asked.

"We've been trying to," Han answered, "But that's kinda hard when the guys you have as a boss say the Imps are coming and you gotta fight."

"From the reports that I received, you piloted your ship rather well," Anakin commented, "Like you knew problems in the T.I.E. fighter's systems."

"The only thing wrong with those things is that they have no shields," Han answered, "they're lightly armed, but they are so maneuverable and have such a high sublight speed, that their armament isn't a factor. Thankfully my upgrades to the Bria made her capable of maneuvering with them."

"Most smugglers upgrade their ships, that's no surprise," Anakin answered.

"Your pilots could be better though," Han said back with a nod, "The ship that shot me and Chewie down wasn't a T.I.E. It was one of your Y-Wings."

"Yes," Anakin sighed, "The pilot who shot you down reported your skills to me, and apologized. He was going after the T.I.E. you were pursuing."

"They need to be trained better before you get in any more big battles with the Imperials," Han snorted, "The Hutts won't help you anymore once you leave Hutt space."

"That's actually why I'm here," Anakin sighed, "I feel it would be of the best interests of the Rebellion that you join us."

"Hey, now I don't want to be in on your revolution," Han said firmly, "The last thing I need is a death warrant from the Emperor."

"The Rebellion needs skilled pilots, and you are skilled," Anakin answered, "The Rebellions military leader will not allow my son to be a pilot at this time and I can not train the three squadrons on this ship, let alone the entire Rebellion's starfighter squadrons."

"Surely you can get more experienced instructors?" Han asked.

"That would take time," Anakin answered, "We need your help."

"I'm not here to for any revolution," Han answered, "My main goal is to make money. To make money and two survive."

"Many Rebel soldiers are paid," Anakin pointed out, "And we may need you for more then simply being a pilot."

"Yeah, I know," Han grumbled, "trouble is, I ain't a poster boy for the Old Republic."

"I was thinking more along the lines of your talents as a smuggler," Anakin answered.

That made Han somewhat curious.

"What would you people want with a smuggler?" Han asked.

"The Rebellion will need capitol ships to fight the Empire with," Anakin explained, "Most of the ships currently in the Rebellion are privately owned by the Rebellion's leaders. Most of the others have been salvaged."

"So you want me to steal Imperial capitol ships?" Han asked.

"No," Anakin sighed, "Senator Iblis, Mothma, and Organa have contacts with various companies that are in Imperial controlled space. You'd just go to the factories on the day they say is a 'safe' day, and pilot the ship back."

"You'll have to pay me pretty good for all of this," Han said firmly.

"I'm sure that we can find a way to see that you are well paid," Anakin answered.

"Well, there are some things I gotta do, first," Han spoke, "But I suppose you got yourself a smuggler. Can you get me a contact number, so I know where to go when I can get myself a new ship?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we can work something out," Anakin shook the smuggler's hand.

Elsewhere in the Peregrine, Iblis was busy looking over the casualty reports from the battle. Of the three hundred fighters that had been launched, one hundred had been damaged or shot down. Of those hundred, fifty had been shot down, and of those fifty, twenty one pilots were dead. Most of the fighters that were only damaged were so badly damaged that they would need to be scrapped for parts. They needed Incom to come through with its new starfighter, but they hadn't contacted him yet.

A slight coughing sound made him look up to see Commander Janson standing in front of his desk. The Corellian Senator assumed he had finally gotten tired of the younger Skywalker's questions of 'what does this do?'.

"So, how bad did he do?" Iblis asked.

"Who sir?" Janson asked back.

"Luke Skywalker," Iblis answered, "How bad did he do?"

"If what he did was bad, then our theory of military effectiveness is wrong," Janson told him, "I set him up on the easiest simulator level. Because from what you told me, he had never flown anything before in his life."

"No starfighter," Iblis clarified.

"Well, he beat the easiest simulator level in six seconds," Janson continued, "And then told me it was too easy."

"The nerve of that fool…" Iblis began to growl under his breath.

"I then set the simulator on its hardest level," Janson reported, "After he was shot down, he'd learn some humility, especially since I was told he didn't have any piloting skills…"

"He doesn't," Iblis growled again.

"He beat the hardest level in ten minutes," Janson answered, "Beating the record time by twenty one seconds."

Iblis spit out the drink he had in his mouth.

"I don't think he needs training in terms of being a pilot," Janson finished, "Maybe in shaping him into an adequate Commander, but he doesn't need to be trained to be a pilot."

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 10

By TVfan

**Space**

The third T.I.E. fighter that was escorting a small military convoy to an Imperial base in the Outer Rim exploded in a ball of flame as the pursing Y-Wing laid down as much laser fire as it could.

"Good shot, Luke," another Y-Wing pilot said over the radio.

"Thanks, Wedge," Luke answered as he maneuvered his starfighter closer to the three ships that made up the convoy, "Looks like that was all of the fighters."

"Good," growled Lt. Porkins voice over the radio, "Skywalker, Antilles, you are to cover me. I'm going to take my run to make sure the ships don't get away while the Peregrine is picking them up. The rest of Red Squadron can return to the Peregrine."

Luke then watched over his shoulder as the official Red Squadron commander flew past him and Wedge and began to approach the three supply ships. He and Wedge then moved to cover him.

"Shouldn't we just radio a message that they can't escape?" Luke questioned, "The Peregrine could easily destroy these supply ships with a couple of salvos. It would save us from having to dodge their anti-starfighter fire."

"The Peregrine is still moving into position," Lt. Porkins answered, "Now cover me!"

Porkins then dove his fighter toward the engines of the first ship. He fired a few laser rounds and then a single proton torpedo. The small freighter's engines shut down after the impact of the weapons, but as the three starfighters moved over the top of the vessel, they came under heavy flak from both the ship they had just hit and the ship that was just ahead of them. Luke and Wedge did their best, but took two shots in the process. Thankfully their shields held, but there was no way they could stay there.

"We need to pull out," Wedge urged, "My shields won't hold of another shot."

"Stay on target," Porkins ordered, despite the fact that his ship was in worse shape then Luke's or Wedge's.

"We can't!" Luke urged, "You can't either. Our ships are too heavily damaged."

"Stay on target," Porkins ordered and fired a new barrage on the second ship.

As with his attack on the first ship, this barrage damaged the ship's engines to the point where the ship couldn't jump into hyperspace. But again, this did nothing to stop the laser cannons on the ships from firing on them.

"We're going to die if we keep this up," Wedge said over a private channel to Luke.

"I know," Luke sighed, "But… maybe I can get us out of here without being killed."

Luke then switched over to a general radio frequency to all of the Imperial supply ships. He then spoke in a calm and persuasive sounding voice.

"We surrender," Luke spoke, "We surrender."

"Skywalker!" Porkins roared, "What the hell are you doing! We can't…"

The lieutenant's rant was cut off when the laser cannons stopped firing. Three voices then came over the radio.

"This Imperial Munitions Convoy 56789, we surrender to Rebellion Forces," the voices said, "Repeat, we surrender to Rebellion forces."

"Don't underestimate the Force," Luke said in a confident voice.

On board the Peregrine, which was now in position, Garm Bel Iblis blinked heavily as he watched the three convoy ships move to pulled into the Peregrine's hanger bay by the tractor beam.

"Amazing," Iblis commented.

"The Jedi mind trick," Padme spoke from beside him, "Makes me wonder how smart most Imperial officers really are."

"What?" Iblis asked.

"It only works on the weak minded," Padme explained, "He just used it on three different Imperial Captains."

**Coruscant, Imperial Military Headquarters**

"Surely the Emperor must be joking," an overweight admiral protested, "He's an alien."

"The Rebellion defeated two Imperial Dreadnoughts at Nar Shaddaa," Darth Vader said to the admiral, "a battle that should have included more Imperial ships and much larger Imperial ships. And now the Rebellion continues to ambush our supply lines in hit and run attacks. They have already delayed the finishing touches on the Death Star by three months. It is clear to the Emperor that many of his officers are not skilled enough to deal with this threat."

"But we can not determine Rebel cells," the admiral protested, "Most of our fleets are spread throughout the galaxy, simply trying to find the Rebels, and make sure that none of the planets that heard their broadcast can launch uprisings against the Emperor. Remember what happened on Naboo?"

"Jerec dealt with the Queen for her betrayal," Vader answered, "The danger of uprising is past. The problem is the Rebellion, and the current officer corps is unable to deal with the situation. Perhaps Thrawn, once he receives his command will meet with better success."

"I doubt it," the admiral protested, "We have no set command. You made me commander of the Empire's military, Lord Vader, but the various smaller admirals and generals do not listen to me and there is no basic strategy."

"The strategy is to hunt them down and kill them," Vader answered, "And if you do not take more care to insure that we meet with success, you will lose your current rank."

With that, the black armored figure of Darth Vader slowly stalked out of the room.

**Bespin**

Chewbacca growled something as he and Han made their way into the main cantina on the floating city above the clouds.

"Are you sure this is the right choice?" Chewbacca gave a questioning growl.

"Of course it is," Han answered back confidently, "We need a ship for our own. I mean the Rebellion's gonna want Capital ships, right? Well you can't put a Star Destroyer inside a Star Destroyer. We'll need something much smaller and preferably, much faster."

"But gambling?" Chewbacca questioned, "Wouldn't it be easier to buy a ship?"

"Old Iblis won't pay me until I deliver the first ship that we smuggle to them," Han answered, "And we don't have enough credits to buy a ship that wouldn't attract unwanted Imperial attention."

"And someone is going to be foolish enough to gamble away a ship?" Chewbacca asked.

"We saw it happen on Nar Shaddaa every now and then," Han answered, "And while Bespin is an Imperial world, it's so far removed that there is a lot of grey area that we can operate in. Like Tatooine."

"Those were junk ships," Chewbacca commented.

Han was about to answer when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Han!" the voice said, "I can't believe you're here! You're here for the Sabacc tournament, right?"

Han turned to see Lando Calrissian standing behind him with a big grin on his face. The dark skinned human also continued to look as flashy as ever with his cape of royal blue and gold.

"Lando?" Han asked, "Yeah, Chewie and I are here for the tournament. Where are you off to? A royal banquet?"

"Very funny," Lando replied, "No need to be jealous because I look better and attract more women."

Han snorted and then said, "Well, they won't find you so attractive when I win it all."

"You'll be in for some tight competition, buddy," Lando told him in a straight voice.

On a raised platform, a relatively short grey-green figure in tattered brown robes sighed as he watched the actions going on below.

"It's the yearly Sabac Tournament," Mara Jade spoke from behind Master Yoda, "Cloud City holds it every year and attracts many peoples from throughout the galaxy, although I doubt they will be of much help to us or the rebellion."

"A disease since my time, gambling has been," Yoda answered, "How fare your mother?"

"She's gotten the two younglings that we've found so far to our room," Mara answered, "Although, I don't think you can train them, Master. They've lost their connection to the Force."

"Lose the connection, one can not," Yoda instructed, "Out of practice they are."

"So you will start training them again?" Mara asked.

Yoda sighed, "Too many there will be for me to teach, and too old they are to train the old way."

Mara blinked at Yoda's answer with some surprise.

"To your generation, will fall the job of training them," Yoda answered.

Mara didn't know what to say.

**The Peregrine**

Mon Mothma sat silently at her end of the main conference table flanked by the two main factions that represented the corps leadership of the Rebellion. On her left sat Anakin and Luke, the Jedi and what was hoped to be the military leadership and on her right, were Garm Bel Iblis, Padme, and Bail Organa, who Mothma hoped would be the rebellion's political leadership.

Mothma sighed as the tension within the rebellion remained, as Iblis only allowed Luke in the room if Anakin swore that he wouldn't say a word. This resulted in protests from both Anakin and Padme, but Iblis was adamant, and the Rebellion could no afford to lose his support. Luke ended up being the one who promised not to say anything.

"It is time to move onto the next item of strategy," Mothma spoke, "We have announced our presence to the Empire, it is now time that our energies are focused on several of the smaller matters that had to be ignored earlier in the conflict."

"Yes," Padme spoke up, "We need to find the Mon Calamari, Ackbar. I promised the representatives that I met that if we could rescue him, they would join the alliance."

"Yes," Mothma nodded in agreement, "Mon Calamari will be important to the Alliance. Their ships will allow us to do more then ambush small supply runs that the Empire makes to its various bases. Their troops will bolster the ranks that we already have."

"It still won't be enough," Iblis grumbled, "The Mon Calamari soldiers will be busy defending their homeworld from Imperial attack and half of the starships they build for the Rebellion will be involved in the same mission."

"That is where Solo's mission comes in," Anakin pointed out, "He'll get us the ships we need from the ship yards that the Empire controls, so long as we funnel him the credits to buy the ships."

"And he's yet to deliver a single ship," Iblis argued.

"He's probably trying to acquire a private ship for himself," Anakin answered, "You don't expect him to hitch hike his way back to Imperial space after bringing us a ship, do you?"

"No," Iblis answered, "But I'm not about to give him a hero's praise for his work."

"Getting ENOUGH will take time," Mothma reminded both Iblis and Anakin, "regardless of what is done, it will take time for Solo to smuggle in enough ships that we can use and it will take time for the Mon Calamari to build enough ships that will be adequate for combat with the Imperial Fleets. What we also need is stronger military leadership…"

"I'm perfectly capable," Iblis argued.

"I need you for the political control of the military, Garm," Mothma said, "Since Anakin and Luke are the only Jedi with us at the moment, we only have two military leaders, of which only one has an official command. Now, while the Empire has plenty of military commanders, their problem is both cronyism and despotism. Many of their commanders are stooges of the Emperor or of Vader. Many of the rest are more interested in ruling the territories that they had been assigned to, rather then enforcing the Emperor's will… which in a way might help us in the long run."

"I fail to see your point," Iblis answered.

"Luke will eventually earn the rank of General, in time," Mothma answered, "That will give us two generals, but with only two Jedi at the moment, tasking them with controlling the entire Rebellion's military force will be impossible, and considering the problems that the Emperor and Vader have to deal with, we will have to be careful in dealing with all non-Jedi commanders and generals. That is were we need you, Garm. To insure that all the Rebellions officer corps is loyal to the principles of the Republic, and is not in this for personal gain."

"If I may issue a warning," Anakin spoke up, "You're going to run into those problems regardless. Some generals may be both loyal to the Republic, but also enjoy the glory as well."

"I want to avoid the worst, at least," Mothma answered.

"And we will," Padme answered, "Don't worry. What is the next major move to be made next?"

"Rescuing Ackbar should be our primary goal," Mothma sighed, "It'll be of little use to have five generals and no army or fleet for them to command."

"Luke and I can do that," Anakin volunteered, "Has there been any knowledge as to where he is being held?"

"Other then knowing that he is being held by a Moff known as Tarkin, we know very little," Mothma sighed.

"Tarkin, as in Wilhuff Tarkin?" Anakin asked.

"I think he was the only one in that family to survive the Clone Wars," Iblis answered, "He's probably the right one."

"Do we have any Intelligence on him?" Anakin asked.

"I haven't heard of him," Mothma spoke.

Padme and Organa agreed.

"Other then fact that his homeworld is Eriadu and that he is a very ambitious man, we have no files on him," Iblis sighed, "That's why I hadn't presented any information on him. This is actually the first I've heard of him having any real connection to this Ackbar."

"We only just found about that connection," Padme answered, "I ran into Mothma before I could tell you."

Iblis nodded.

"You won't need help, will you, Anakin?" Organa asked, "Iblis has trained some commando units that will be able to help."

"No, Luke and I will be good enough to get him and get out," Anakin answered, "Besides, I'm sure we don't want to attract too much attention until we're ready. Two can get in and out more easily then a dozen."

"Very good," Mothma spoke, "When do you propose to go about searching for Ackbar?"

"As soon as this meeting is over," Anakin answered, "The sooner the better."

"Before you go," Mothma spoke, "I believe we have one more thing that we need to discuss."

"Is this about establishing a planetary base?" Organa asked.

Mothma nodded, "It would be better to train ground troops on a planet where we will have more room to train them. I was hoping that you would be able to advise us on the best possible location for a base."

"Any base would have to be temporary," Anakin sighed, "We don't have the men to control a planet right now, and other then a few minor and unfortunate incidents that we couldn't help in time, there was no uprising against the Empire after the Rebellion was declared."

"We don't need to control a planet at this time," Iblis answered, "We just need a planet that will either ignore us or be uninhabited. Most of these are in the Outer Rim."

"What about planets that would surely support us?" Organa asked, "Surely Corellia, Alderaan, and Naboo would allow us to operate there."

Padme then sighed, "I know what you're feeling. I do. But it would be too dangerous to operate there. The Naboo Queen was executed by an Inquisitor for ordering the Palace Guards to evacuate my family from the planet. Palpatine will be watching these planets closely. We might manage some covert offices there, but no such training facilities could be established without risking a direct attack by large numbers of Imperial forces."

Padme then looked down.

"We'll find your family, I promise you," Anakin spoke to his wife.

Padme looked up at Anakin, "I'm sure they're safe. We need to focus on defeating the Empire first."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Anakin nodded.

"I agree with Senator Iblis," Anakin spoke up, "The Outer Rim is our best bet. While Palpatine has increased his control of these systems, it is still relatively uncontrolled by anybody. There we can establish a base to begin training operations of new recruits."

"So where do you suggest the first Rebel Base be established?" Mothma asked.

Anakin pressed a button that presented the group of a holographic map of the galaxy. He pointed to a small planet in the Outer Rim.

"Chrellis," Anakin answered, "It's small, and there is little Imperial presence there. The Rebellion's military leaders can operate quite well there. Especially since there plenty of 'natural' navigation troubles that the Imperials will have to deal with if they attempt to assault the planet, and if attacked the base can be evacuated easily."

"All bases will have to be mobile," Organa sighed, "Until we can gain the strength to control a planet that the Empire cares about, we won't be strong enough to survive an Imperial assault."

"Does anyone live on Chrellis?" Mothma asked.

"There might be some scattered settlements, but I doubt there would be anything that would attract Imperial attention," Anakin sighed, "Actions during the Clone Wars occurred near the system, but never in the system."

"Very well," Mothma answered, "Thank you, Master Skywalker for your input. I believe that that is all this meeting requires."

Anakin slowly nodded and began to lead Luke out. Once they had left, Padme turned to Mothma with a concerned look on her face.

"Have you heard anything from Obi-Wan and Leia?" Padme asked.

"As far as we know, she's fine," Mothma answered, sharing a glance with Organa, "Disgusted with the Emperor's policies and the current situations that are going on in the Senate, but she hasn't been in any physical danger."

"That's good," Padme sighed, "Hopefully they make out okay."

**Coruscant**

Obi Wan sat in silent meditation as Leia returned to the apartment that had once been Bail Organa's. He sensed some frustration coming off of the young woman who had become his second apprentice.

"Bad day?" Obi Wan asked.

"The Emperor's forced a Sedition Act through the Senate," Leia answered, "Anything that the Emperor or his cronies believe is critical of the government or of policy, and that person will be executed without trial."

"I've been expecting this," Obi Wan sighed, "I'm surprised that Palpatine even waited this long."

"I'm not entirely sure he waited, Master," Leia sighed as she sat down, "Remember the reports from when the Rebellion was declared? While yes there were fifteen different planets that reported some 'rebellious' action, Palpatine had over three million people, mostly aliens from fifty different planets executed. It's unjust! It's cruel! It's…"

"Mind your feelings," Obi Wan warned, "Getting angry at Palpatine won't help. And it could merely play into his hands."

"Yes, Master," Leia sighed, "I'm sorry. I suppose I got myself into this mess when I accepted the posting of Senator."

"We both did," Obi Wan sighed, "But we'll have to do the best we can. Now that the Rebellion is out in the open, we will eventually have to join them in directly fighting the Empire."

"I don't think the moment is right yet," Leia sighed, "I have heard some bragging about something in the Outer Rim, but I haven't been able to find out what it is. I think it's a superweapon."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Obi Wan sighed, "The Sith are always drawn to weapons of great power and with the potential to terrorize large numbers of people."

Leia sighed looked out toward a window.

"I'll see what I can do to find out about this," Obi Wan said, "Much of these plans are likely being talked about in the Empire's Military Headquarters and from what I could see, it would not be too difficult to sneak in and out without detection."

"That's only from the outside," Leia warned, "You don't know what they have inside that facility."

Obi Wan sighed, "Sacrifice might be my only option, Leia. I'm not as young as I used to be and my powers have gotten weaker over the years. I never was as powerful as you or your brother and definitely not as powerful as your father."

"But you are wise," Leia argued, "You can help the future Jedi. Please don't sacrifice yourself."

Obi Wan sighed and then nodded, knowing full well that there might be a time when he would have to sacrifice himself. He seemed to see it coming.

**Freedom One**

Anakin set Freedom One's navicomputer to keep the ship on a route that would take it to Eriadu without hitting into anything. Luke meanwhile made sure he was strapped in the co-pilot's seat that was just to the right and behind the pilot's chair. There was no one else in the ship; even R2 remained on the Peregrine. The small astromech droid was apparently interested in either calming Threepio or finding out what the protocol droid had been up to over the years.

"We'll be heading for Eriadu first," Anakin said, "Intelligence says that Tarkin is at least a Moff, which means he could be anywhere within the territory that Palpatine has assigned him to govern, but Eriadu is a good place to start."

"What if he wasn't assigned to the sector that Eriadu is in?" Luke asked, "I doubt they would have any information about where he was posted."

"You never know," Anakin answered, "In all likelihood, Palpatine has kept most of the Moffs in charge of the sectors that contain their home planets. Furthers greater control."

"Or greater corruption," Luke commented.

"One thing the New Republic will correct once the Empire is defeated," Anakin answered confidently, "For now, relax, because we may have to avoid some fighter patrols once we get to Eriadu."

**The Peregrine**

Iblis had just laid down in bed when his private communications line beeped on the far wall. Sighing, Iblis got up and out of bed and walked over to the communicator.

"Yes?" Iblis asked in a obviously frustrated sounding voice.

"Senator Iblis, you have a holocommunications message coming in," a voice on the other line said, "They say it's imperative."

"Who is it?" Iblis asked.

"They say their from the Incom Corperation," the man said.

Iblis's eyes opened completely and he began to hustle to get his clothes.

"Tell them I'm on my way and ask them to hold on," Iblis answered.

Iblis quickly dressed himself and practically ran to the bridge where the communications channel was still open. He saw a holographic image of a very nervous looking man waiting for him just in front of the Captain's chair. It turned out that it was the Captain who had contacted him in his quarters. The man in the hologram was not the same man he had met in his home on Corellia.

"You are from the Incom Corperation?" Iblis asked.

"Yes," the man answered nervously, "I've been told you placed an order for a new starfighter some time ago?"

"I did," Iblis answered, "The Rebellion is in desperate need of a starfighter that can dogfight with these T.I.E. fighters successfully. The Y-Wings are an improvement over most of the older fighters, but considering the Empire's numbers, most of those older fighters are being decimated and allowing large numbers of Y-Wing pilots to be shot down by five or six T.I.E.s."

The image nodded.

"Our corporation has recently completed the order," the man answered, "We have a starfighter that is almost as fast as the T.I.E. at sublight speeds, has a hyperdrive, has shields, and is more heavily armed then the T.I.E."

"How is it for maneuverability?" Iblis questioned.

"It equals the T.I.E. in maneuverability," the man answered, "The perfect all round space-superiority fighter."

"We'll give you the coordinates, when can you deliver them to us?" Iblis asked.

"I'm afraid that is impossible," the man said nervously.

"What!" Iblis demanded, "We need those fighters."

"Yes, but the Senate has recently passed a very strong anti-Sedition law," the man reported, "And the Emperor has made it illegal for any company to do business with anyone but the Empire. Which means the Empire will be inspecting all ships that leave our facility. And the Empire has not ordered the fighter we have built. You will have to come here to pick it up."

"But your main facilities are on Coruscant," Iblis protested, "We'd be destroyed in a matter of minutes."

"No you wouldn't," the man answered, "Most of the Imperial fleet is spread throughout the galaxy. Coruscant has been lightly defended because they do not anticipate you striking this deep into the core."

"We are no where near strong enough to launch a direct attack on any Core world, let alone the capital," Iblis answered.

"I will inform you that the Empire has commissioned a sensor array station above Coruscant," the man reported, "While it is lightly armed and armored, it can detect any ship in the galaxy and identify it by its registry number. They haven't activated it yet, but the plan is to do that soon."

"The Rebellion would only have the strength to launch a raid that destroys the station, and possibly the facility that constructed the station," Iblis pointed out.

"That will be all the time we need to get our fighters and most of Incom's leaders to you," the man answered, "All we need is a raid, not an attack."

"Who built the station?" Iblis asked.

"Incom did," the man answered slowly, "The Emperor nationalized the company a year ago. We've managed to keep our fighter secret from him, but we were forced to build the station. Destroy the station and that will allow us to get our fighters to you. Then once we are aboard your ship we will blow up our own facility. The Emperor will not be able to make another station like this one."

"How many ships does the Imperial Navy have around Coruscant?" Iblis asked urgently.

"One Venator Class Star Destroyer, the last one, actually, and it is due for retirement," the man answered, "Come with two Dreadnoughts and it will not stand a chance."

Iblis nodded as the holo-transmission cut out. He then turned to the ship's captain.

"Contact the Firestone and the Jedi Blade," Iblis ordered, "We're going to launch a lightning raid on Coruscant."

**Bespin**

Despite his mistrust of gambling, Yoda continued to watch the large Sabacc tournament going on on the level below him. He particularly paid close attention to two men. One was a Corellian with brown hair, who had a large wookie, whom Yoda recognized as Chewbacca, with him. The other man was a darker skinned man, who had rather flashy tastes for the old Jedi Master, but seemed to be a decent man from what Yoda could tell through the Force. The Corellian and Chewbacca seemed to have some connection to the recently announced Rebellion and Yoda could see that the other man's near destiny was to run the Cloud City.

Below, the Sabacc Tournament went at a high pace. Poor gamblers or those who were new to the game were beaten out easily in the first round. Han easily made it through the second round with a great deal of luck and largely overcautious opponents. Some of it probably came from them being nervous about Chewie jumping them after the tournament, despite Han's assurances that the wookie wouldn't harm a fly. He had some trouble in the third and fourth rounds, but luck seemed to smile on Han's face and he managed to win, although just barely.

Every round had gone by easily for Lando. The first round was too easy and Lando smiled heavily in the second round when he had a losing hand, but bluffed his opponent into backing down. By the time all the preliminary rounds were over, Lando had so far won the largest share of the possible winnings. The man smiled as he saw Han sitting at the Championship table. He smile became even larger when he saw that Han was in the 'underdog's' seat.

"I knew I'd be facing you," Lando smiled as he sat down.

"Oh, you're still in the tournament?" Han asked in a cocky voice, "I thought that someone would have beaten you senseless to get that cape."

"Laugh all you want, but when I win, you'll owe me a lot of money," Lando said back, "I'd bet any ship on my lot that I'll win."

"Any ship?" Han asked.

"Any ship," Lando smiled back.

"I'll take that bet," Han smiled.

"What do I get if I win?" Lando asked.

"I'll pay you a sum of money equal to what the prize money is," Han said with a straight face.

Lando was quiet for a moment as he calculated the figures in his head. Then he smiled. The prize for winning the Tournament would be substantial. If he won, he'd get double the prize money, which would be enough to practically buy the entire Cloud City if he wanted to.

"It's a bet," Lando smiled.

Yoda sighed as he watched the bet be placed between the two men. And while the old Jedi Master detested gambling, he found himself hoping the Corellian would win. If what he had seen in the Force was correct and that the dark skinned man was a good man and that his future lay in Cloud City, he would need to stay on the orbiting mining facility. But since Sabacc was not like a chance cube, Yoda knew that there was nothing he could do to favor the Corellian, and for that he was grateful.

Han and Chewbacca were quiet as the hand was dealt out to both him and Lando. Han put on his best 'deception' face while Lando seemed to smile throughout the match. The first hand was a relative draw, with neither Han nor Lando losing any of their winnings. Luck seemed to return to Han's side when the second round began. He was given nearly a perfect set of cards, and if he could get two of his current cards exchanged for the right ones, he would win the hand and the match. Lando also smiled. He felt he had a winning hand at last. While Han exchanged two cards, Lando exchanged one as a crowd began to gather around the table.

"So, Han how are you going to get the money to pay me?" Lando asked as he displayed his cards, ordered in the best possible way.

There were several gasps in the crowd, as Lando's hand was practically unbeatable. Only a perfect hand on Han's part could beat it, and few expected the Corellian to have it. Han only smiled.

"Simple, old Buddy," Han said with and grin and revealed his cards, "Sabacc!"

Lando and much of the crowd gasped at the sight. Sabacc, a perfect hand. Han had won. Chewbacca gave off a few grunting laughs as Lando stared at the table in disbelief.

"I don't believe it," Lando gasped.

"Any ship on your lot, right?" Han asked with a grin.

Lando watched as the 'referees' moved all the credits to Han's end of the table and sighed.

"Yeah, any ship," Lando sighed, "I'll take you there now. You can choose whatever one you wish."

**Eriadu**

Anakin looked on nervously as two Imperial Class Star Destroyers patrolled the area around the planet that Moff Tarkin was born on.

"If he's not governing this sector, he's at least visiting it," Anakin commented, "Right now, those have to be command ships."

Luke nodded, but said nothing. A radio signal spoke over the lines that appeared to have come from one of the two Star Destroyers.

"This is the Imperial Star Destroyer Vindicator to unknown Firespray Patrol Craft," the voice spoke in a commanding voice, "State your intentions."

"I'm going to have to trick them," Anakin mumbled and then threw his voice to try and impersonate the man who had owned Freedom One before he did, "this is Boba Fett of Slave One. I need to speak with Moff Tarkin about a bounty I've been given to collect on."

"Grand Moff," the voice answered, "Grand Moff Tarkin has been promoted."

"Good for him," Anakin answered, still impersonating Boba.

"He'll be expecting you," the voice answered, "Follow your present course."

Anakin didn't answer, but slowly brought Freedom One into Eriadu's atmosphere. He easily found Eriadu's capitol city and set his ship down in the outskirts to the city. Both Anakin and Luke pulled the hoods to their robes up over their heads as they left the ship.

"Getting past those Star Destroyers won't be easy when they realize that we're not Boba Fett," Luke commented as the two began walking.

"They might know that already," Anakin said to his son with a sigh, "No one has seen or heard from Boba Fett since he tried to kill us on Tatooine. The Empire probably suspects, and I'm sure the Hutts suspect that Fett is either dead or retired."

"Hopefully they don't know that now," Luke commented.

The two were silent as they made their way through the city streets and eventually came across a large mansion that was surrounded by high walls. Two stormtroopers guarded the door through the fence that Anakin and Luke came across. Fortunately there was no one else around, and they walked toward them.

"Halt!" the first stormtrooper ordered as Anakin and Luke approached.

His partner prepared to draw his blaster rifle when neither Jedi stopped walking. The first stormtrooper reached for his own blaster rifle when both Anakin and Luke raised a hand, applying pressure to the stormtrooper's temples through the force, knocking both out. Anakin and Luke then made there way into the mansion.

"We're going to need to find a computer center," Anakin sighed, "Without Artoo, a terminal is useless."

"You're sure you want me to use him?" Luke asked, "I mean, he's helped you in almost all of your stories."

"Mostly because I needed him to help navigate my starfighter from point to point during the Clone Wars," Anakin answered as the two began walking through the hallways of the mansion, "Freedom One has a Navicomputer, so I don't need him for that purpose, but your starfighter does, you need him more then I do."

"I feel like I'm stealing from you, father," Luke answered.

"I don't," Anakin answered, "That's all that matters."

Elsewhere in the mansion, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin watched a security camera screen as the two Jedi walked through the hallways of his mansion.

"That is not Boba Fett," Tarkin said in a frustrated and slightly aggravated voice, "Those two are obviously Jedi."

"Which means they hold connections to the Rebellion," said a voice from behind him.

Tarkin turned to see a young man of roughly eighteen to twenty years of age, clothed in black robes and having a relatively scarred face. He bore a Sith tattoo on his forehead.

"That much is obvious, Dorz," Tarkin growled at the Inquisitor, he had wanted Vader, but the Emperor had him currently working on getting the regular Imperial military in shape to fight the Rebels, which left Tarkin with an Inquisitor, "The question is why are they here?"

"You hold high rank," Dorz pointed out, "They are probably after you."

"No," Tarkin answered, "I have too many stormtrooper guards, plus you for them to consider coming after me. Not with only two of them in the party. They have to be something else."

"The Death Star plans then," Dorz replied.

"They can't possibly know about that," Tarkin answered, "No, they're after something else."

"I'll lead the stormtroopers against them," Dorz said and turned for the doors, "They won't go any further."

"No," Tarkin ordered, "I want to know what they're up to. Surround the area they are in, but do not engage. If they approach a new area, maneuver so that they do not know we are watching."

"Yes, sir," Dorz sighed in a voice that barely hid the fact that he was only there as a spy for the Emperor.

**Coruscant, Military Headquarters**

The Chiss alien, known only as Thrawn within the Empire smiled to himself as he prepared to receive his commission as Captain and a command position aboard a Victory Class Star Destroyer. He had amazed many in his days in the academy and had proved to be an excellent junior officer on several ships, and helped each ship defeat every pirate band they came across. And while other Imperial officers seemed to gloss over Thrawn's efforts with their own, apparently Vader and the Emperor saw the truth or at least had the belief that Thrawn would provide the Empire with a real chance at winning.

A military band began to play the Imperial Military March as Thrawn prepared to walk in to accept his new commission from Lord Vader, himself, with the Emperor also present, but was cut off as a frightened junior officer ran into the large room screaming about something. He made it up to the platform where Vader and the Emperor were standing before some of the other officers grabbed him.

"Let me go!" the man screamed, "This is urgent!"

Palpatine's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man. He was giving off a large amount of fear. Fear that he hadn't caused.

"What is it, Ensign," Palpatine questioned as he moved in front of Vader.

"Sire, three Rebel Dreadnoughts have just dropped out of hyperspace," the man reported, "Two have disabled the Windu, which was due for retirement tomorrow, the third is bombarding the new detection satellite."

The entire room switched from one of growing grandeur to nervous planning.

"Recall every available ship to Coruscant," Palpatine ordered, "If the Rebels will be foolish enough to attack the Capitol, we'll crush them."

"All T.I.E. pilots are to take off immediately," Vader instructed to another officer, "I will be joining them shortly."

All the officers answered with a crisp, "Yes, My Lord."

Palpatine then turned to an Army officer standing near the platform.

"Major, take three divisions and take control of the Incom Corporation Headquarters," Palpatine ordered, "The Rebellion couldn't know to hit that satellite without information coming from them."

"Yes, my Lord," the major answered and moved off.

On board the Peregrine, Iblis watched as the Venator Class Star Destroyer exploded under the bombardment of the other two Dreadnoughts that had come along with the Peregrine. Although destroying the ship was a hollow victory. As soon as they dropped out of hyperspace, scanners showed that all the shielding and most of the ship's weapons had already been deactivated and removed. The ship was a sitting duck. The destruction of the satellite was much more important. He didn't have much time to smile however, as Padme, Organa, and Mothma came onto the bridge. They arrived just in time to see the satellite explode.

"Garm, what's going on?" Mothma asked.

"We're in the middle of a raid on Coruscant," Iblis answered.

"Coruscant!" Padme gasped.

"Palpatine nationalized the Incom Corporation," Iblis explained, "The Company that has built our new starfighter. Because of this, the Incom Corporation could not ship the fighter to us. We had to launch this raid just to get the fighter. Second, they also informed us that the Emperor forced them to build a powerful sensor array to detect and identify any ship in the galaxy. We would have had to launch a raid anyway just to make sure the Empire can't detect us."

"And when they build another satellite?" Organa asked.

"We don't have to worry about that," Iblis answered, "Most of the Company's executives are defecting to us and they have the specs in their headquarters, which is primed to explode the instant the last starfighter is safely away."

"The entire Company is defecting to the Rebellion?" Padme asked.

"Mostly," Iblis answered, "Although I'd presume that it's because they don't want to be controlled by anyone. My best interpretation is that Incom wanted to stay out of our conflict with the Empire and out of the Empire's conflict with us."

"And now the Emperor's forced them into siding with us," Mothma commented.

Iblis nodded in agreement. A lower ranking officer then reported to the bridge over the intercom.

"Senator Iblis, the first squadron of Incom's new fighters have landed," the man reported.

"Very good," Iblis answered and then turned to the Peregrine's Captain, "Contact the Firestone and Jedi Blade. Tell them to come up along side us. The Empire's likely to call for reinforcements."

"Yes sir," the Captain answered.

On the ground, the major, who had been ordered to march on the Incom Headquarters, was now nearing that position as he and three divisions of stormtroopers approached the Company's headquarters. As the major looked up he saw several starfighters, all bearing a resemblance to the Z-95 Headhunter. He could see several ground-placed laser cannons fire on the fleeing starfighters, but none gained a hit.

"They are giving the Rebels their equipment!" the major shouted, and urged his men to sprint, "Let's go!"

They quickly ran into the complex and found much of it empty. There were a few minor pieces of equipment lying around, but none could be considered important.

"Fan out," the major ordered, "There has to be someone here, somewhere."

The search went on for about five minutes when the major tripped over something as he inspected one of the main offices. He looked to see what it was and backed away in fear. He had tripped over a massive explosive device.

Palpatine stood quietly in the Military Headquarters Observation room. The battle was not going well. The Windu was destroyed quickly and the satellite joined it shortly after. None of the T.I.E.'s had been launched yet and now there were signs that new starfighters were leaving the Incom facility. Then everyone in the room felt something that they didn't expect to feel. The shockwave of a massive explosion.

"What was that?" Palpatine demanded angrily.

One of the men manning one of the many computers there checked and then his eyes widened.

"Sir, the Incom Headquarters just exploded," the man reported, "And I've lost all sign of Major Hicks and his men."

Palpatine growled with anger and then stalked out.

Vader and nine squadrons of T.I.E. fighters just reached outer space, after a tiring wait to even get the fighters launched when he saw the three Dreadnoughts jump into hyperspace. Rage boiled through what veins Vader still had and he then shot up the remains of the satellite that the Rebels had destroyed.

"Establish a defense patrol," Vader ordered the other pilots once he had cooled down, "I don't want another Rebel ship entering the system."

**Bespin**

"Not the Falcon!" Lando said in a desperate voice, "Anything but the Falcon!"

"You said I could have any ship on your lot," Han answered, "I pick he Falcon."

Chewbacca growled something in agreement.

"But she's my baby," Lando protested.

"Not anymore," Han smirked, "You lost her to me, fair and square."

Lando only sighed and then nodded.

"Sure you wouldn't want to come with us?" Han asked, "I'm sure my employers could use a good businessman."

Lando gave a weak chuckle, "I'm sure they do, but wherever you go, you seem to either cause or find trouble. I think I'll stay here. Get going, ya pirate."

The two men shared a friendly handshake and went on their way. Han heading into the Millennium Falcon while Lando turned to head back into Cloud City. As he did so, he came across a short green skinned alien in threadbare robes.

"Uh, hello," Lando said weakly, "I'm sorry, but my lot's closed today, so I can't sell you anything."

"Here to buy something, I am not," Yoda answered, "Speak of important matters, we must."

"Who are you?" Lando asked curiously.

"Yoda, I am called," Yoda answered honestly, "Mr.…"

"Calrissian," Lando answered, "Lando Calrissian. Now, why do you want to talk to me, Mr. Yoda?"

"Heard you have of the Empire's war with the Rebellion, I presume?" Yoda asked.

"Yeah," Lando answered, "More then heard of it actually. I got dragged into the Battle of Nar Shaddaa when the Imperials attacked it. Now, once the Rebels left the area, the Empire hasn't returned, but the Hutts have kicked every smuggler who had any connection to the Rebels in any manner, real or supposed, out of Hutt space. That's why I'm out here, selling used starships."

"For a slight profit, I presume?" Yoda asked.

"A man has to make a living," Lando answered with a smile.

"More you could do," Yoda commented.

"Hm?" Lando asked, now really curious about the little alien.

"Much corruption in this city, there is," Yoda spoke in a firm voice, "Correct it, you could."

"What?" Lando gasped.

"Decency I sense in you," Yoda spoke, "Vast improvement over the present government."

"You want me to replace the Emperor?" Lando asked and then mused, "Now while the idea sounds nice, I don't have the money to buy my way in and I don't have the stomach for fighting the entire galaxy at the moment."

Yoda shook his head, "Not the Empire. Here."

"Me?" Lando asked, "Baron Administrator?"

"A great help to those less fortunate, you will be," Yoda told the man.

**Eriadu**

Ackbar sat up quickly on the metal bench that was the only piece of furniture in the slave quarters he had been given as he heard blaster fire going off outside his cell. He had just gotten to his feet when the door zipped open to reveal a middle aged man in brown robes, holding a lightsaber in his hand.

"I won't surrender to you, Inquisitor!" Ackbar challenged having to assume that the lightsaber's blade, when ignited, was the same shade of crimson that the Sith used.

"Are you Ackbar?" the man asked.

Ackbar slowly and somewhat defiantly nodded.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, I'm here to get you out and to the Rebellion," Anakin said quickly, "You must come with me and my son if you want to live."

Ackbar slowly followed Anakin out into the hallway to see a younger man hold an ignited lightsaber with an emerald green blade. He skillfully blocked a laser blast with it as Anakin and Ackbar prepared to approach him.

"I think Tarkin's decided to trap us in here!" Luke said in an urgent voice as he deflected away another shot, which hit a different stormtrooper.

"Great," Anakin muttered, "How many do you see?"

"At least three dozen," Luke answered, "No telling how many more are in the hallways outside the slave quarters."

Ackbar slowly retrieved the blaster from a stormtrooper that had been killed just outside his door and fired it toward some of the attacking stormtroopers. He managed to take out two before they ducked back behind anything that would stop a laser bolt.

"Free the rest of Tarkin's slaves," Ackbar spoke to Anakin, "Then we'll have the numbers to deal with his guards."

"Our ship is only big enough to get you, Luke, and myself, out," Anakin told him.

"They can survive in the wilds of this planet, I assure you," Ackbar told the Jedi, "We've all been used for both physical labor and for basic serving tasks."

"Luke," Anakin instructed, "Try to drive the stormtroopers back out of the main control room to the cell bay, and make sure there are enough blasters ready."

"I'll help him," Ackbar spoke and began to follow the younger Jedi toward the cell bay's main control room.

Luke executed a Force Leap from the cell hallway into the control room and landed behind two stormtroopers, and before they could turn to fire on him, he beheaded one and cut off the arm of another. The stormtroopers in the room were now forced to divide their party in half. Half fired on Luke, while the other half tried to fire on Ackbar, who picked off one or two as he continued to advance out of the cell hallway. By the time that Anakin had arrived, with the other freed slaves, only one stormtrooper remained in the control room, and he was killed by his own laser blast, deflected back at him by Luke's lightsaber.

"Take their ammunition and weapons," Anakin instructed to the other slaves, "And stay close."

Anakin then took one of the stormtrooper's thermal detonators and tossed it out into the hallway. After a few seconds it exploded and Anakin heard a series of pained screams, and knew that more stormtroopers were on their way. He then ignited his sky blue blade and moved out to engage the stormtroopers that had survived the blast.

"Why are they after the slaves?" Tarkin asked to himself as he continued to watch the security camera footage.

He was somewhat frustrated that Dorz had ordered his counterattack sooner then Tarkin had wanted, but it didn't change the results that Tarkin wanted. He wondered what the Jedi could want with the Mon Calamari that they had freed first. His curiosity then turned to frustration as the two Jedi and the now armed slaves marched right through his private army of guards.

Their progress was slow, but successful. The stormtroopers had to leave themselves open to the slave's fire in order to try and get a good shot at Luke or Anakin, and in the end, they were either shot or cut down. One or two freed slaves were killed, but they were minimal compared to the number of stormtroopers killed. The group had almost made it out of the mansion when a man in dark colored robes leaped from the roof to land in front of Anakin and Luke. At least ten more stormtroopers also lined the mansion's outer walls.

"Don't tell me the Jedi have sunk so low as to associate with slaves?" Dorz asked in a teasing voice.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded, "Palpatine already has an apprentice."

"All you need know is that I will be your executioner," Dorz answered as he ignited his crimson blade and thrust it at Anakin.

"Get the slaves out," Anakin ordered to Luke as he blocked Dorz's attack with is own lightsaber, "and get Ackbar to our ship."

Luke nodded and pushed several stormtroopers off of the wall through the force and deflected a few of their shots with his lightsaber while the freed slaves finished off the others. Anakin meanwhile became involved in a duel with Dorz. The inquisitor was trained in lightsaber combat, but was not entirely well skilled. Almost as if his only training was only to learn basic techniques and that it could be used to frighten people. The fight didn't last long and was rather anti-climactic. After a minute, Dorz's body lay dead on the ground and Anakin ran out to follow the freed slaves in escaping the mansion.

Anakin arrived at Freedom One to find Luke standing guard while Ackbar sat looking over the city he had just gotten out of.

"The others fled off into the hills, father," Luke reported.

"Good," Anakin sighed as he walked into Freedom One.

"Who was that man, back at the mansion?" Luke asked.

"A wannabe Sith," Anakin answered simply, "Let's go."

Luke and Ackbar only sighed as they followed Anakin into the patrol craft.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 11

By TVfan

**Dantooine**

Luke sat quietly on one of the lookout towers that had been built over the new rebel base. In the name of mobility the Rebellion never really stayed in one place for long. Shortly after Ackbar had joined the Rebellion, Red Squadron was reassigned to guard the primary Rebel base, which was now on Dantooine. He enjoyed being on the planet, but there had been no obvious sign of Imperial activity in the area, let alone on the planet.

"See anything?" one of the regular watchmen asked as he came back up onto the level and sat down next to Luke.

"No," Luke sighed, "It's been quite quiet."

"So why do you come up here, anyway?" the watchman asked, "I mean you're one of the pilots in Red Squadron."

"I come up here to think," Luke answered, "My father taught me that a Jedi must always think over every situation and especially to try and see the entire picture in terms of dealing with anything."

"That why you don't wear the pilot's uniform?" the watchman asked, "Because you're a Jedi?"

"Largely yes," Luke answered, "The Jedi are to be guardians of peace and justice again, under a just and honest government. The robes I'm wearing are supposed to symbolize that."

"We'll have to beat the Empire first, you know," the watchman said, "I'm fighting for the Rebellion because the Empire is corrupt and has gone too far, but I'm not about to say we're going to win."

"That sounds awfully pessimistic," Luke commented.

"It's realistic son," the watchman sighed, "I watched the Empire attack an alien encampment on my homeworld. They hadn't done anything, and were attacked simply because they were aliens."

"Shouldn't that give you reason to fight?" Luke asked.

"It does," the watchman answered, "I don't need a Jedi to tell me the Empire is evil, I've seen what the Empire does with my own eyes. But, I also need to say is that some of the aliens tried to defend themselves and they did little to slow the Imperial attack down. Now, I've merely got the impression that we're in the same situation as those aliens."

"I think we'll do better in the long run," Luke said confidently.

The watchman the watched as Luke slowly went to the ladder and began to descend back to the ground. After a few moments the watchman shook his head and sighed.

"Youthful confidence," the watchman sighed, "He'll learn."

Luke meanwhile headed into the main hanger. Red Squadron had a meeting in five minutes and he had spent much of his time thinking over the current meeting and what had essentially been the squadron's job when they had been assigned to the Dantooine base. He ran into Wedge on his way in.

"Hey, Luke," Wedge said as he and Luke walked in, "Ready for the day's patrol assignments."

"You mean when we patrol," Luke sighed, "This base seems to be more secure then any of the other ones the Rebellion has been on before. There hasn't been any indication that any pirates would even come into the system."

"We're due to receive new supplies soon," Wedge commented, "They might want us to escort a supply convoy in."

"Maybe," Luke sighed, "We can't tell for sure."

"Come on," Wedge urged, "You're the Jedi, can't you tell the future?"

"In theory," Luke answered, "But nothing is definite. The Force only tells one what could happen if things keep going on their current path. And even still, it is difficult for anyone to see anything specific about where and when."

"Drat," Wedge sighed, "So I guess you won't help us win the lottery then?"

"Even if I could see the numbers, it wouldn't be right," Luke answered with a laugh, "And why would you want to enter an Imperial Lotto anyway?"

Wedge only shrugged as they went in.

**Home One**

A single capital ship slowly made its way through a rather empty, but not unexplored area of space. It was a massive vessel of 1,200 feet long and was the first cruiser that the Mon Calamari shipyards had built for the Rebellion. In contrast to the largely triangular Star Destroyers, the MC80 was almost organic in appearance. This first ship was actually a converted star yacht that the Mon Calamari people had used an intergalactic cruise-liner. Now with the war, they had converted it into a warship.

On board the vessel that had replaced the Peregrine as the Rebellion's mobile capital, Padme slowly entered the bedroom she shared with Anakin, now that they had been reunited for awhile. She found Anakin standing there, fully dressed and looking out one of the windows.

"Anakin?" Padme spoke, hoping he would answer.

"It's nothing," Anakin said simply, barely taking his attention from the window.

"Is it about Luke?" Padme asked, "I'm sure he's fine. General Dodonna has reported that there has been very little activity around Dantooine."

"It's nothing," Anakin repeated.

"Anakin, it has to be something," Padme insisted, "You've been semi-depressed ever since you and Luke returned from your mission to find and rescue Ackbar. Now, please tell me what's going on."

Anakin could only sigh and look down.

"It was something we faced on that mission," Anakin sighed.

"What was it?" Padme asked, sounding urgent.

"Palpatine has been looking for anyone with a Force signature," Anakin sighed, "Has for years…"

"I know," Padme spoke, "He attempted a real purge shortly after we went into hiding. He's killed off most of the Jedi who survived the rise of the Empire. Thankfully he hasn't been able to harm the younglings."

"That's where we've gone wrong, Padme," Anakin answered, "That's where we've gone wrong."

This answer startled Padme heavily. Anakin had gone to great lengths to insure that the younglings were evacuated from the Temple and gotten to safety. As far as she could remember, he was successful in that mission.

"What is it?" Padme asked, "What happened?"

"Palpatine isn't just killing the Jedi he finds, and he has found some of the younglings at least," Anakin explained weakly as he began to pace within the room, "He's made some of them into his Inquisitors. Like Jerec."

Padme was silent as Anakin then walked over to the bed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. She could tell he was frustrated.

"What happened, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"It was an Inquisitor that tried to prevent us from freeing the slaves that Tarkin had," Anakin explained, "When Luke and I were finally able to get them to a point where freedom was within their sight, he attacked."

There was a brief silence for a few moments.

"I had to kill him Padme," Anakin then finished weakly, "I had to."

"Many of these Inquisitors chose their own paths," Padme spoke, "You can't feel guilty about what happened."

"That's the thing," Anakin answered, "I don't believe he made any choice in what was to be his future. The Inquisitor was once one of the Temple younglings. I could feel it. And I killed him. I failed them, Padme. I failed the younglings. They haven't been any safer then they would if they remained in the Temple when Vader attacked it."

"Don't say that," Padme insisted, "you know that Vader would have murdered them."

"Technically, he still murdered them," Anakin answered, "Remember, that Vader is a clone of ME. I couldn't keep them safe, and that was my mission. I failed them."

"You haven't failed anyone," Padme insisted.

"She's right, you know," a voice spoke from the doorway making both Padme and Anakin look up.

Each saw the spiritual image of Qui-Gon Jin standing under the doorway. Padme looked on in shock, as she had not seen this image before while Anakin slowly stood up.

"Master Qui-Gon," Anakin spoke.

"You're alive," Padme gasped.

"No," Qui-Gon sighed, "I'm still dead. I am one with the Force. I have been here and everywhere in an attempt to help good fight evil."

Padme slowly nodded as Qui-Gon's spectrum image slowly approached Anakin and placed his hands on the blonde Jedi's shoulders.

"You mustn't think you've failed in any manner," Qui-Gon spoke to Anakin, "Ever."

"But I have failed, Master Qui-Gon," Anakin answered, "Palpatine has found and taken younglings to the dark side. And I… I had to kill one of them."

"It is tragic what Palpatine has done to the galaxy," Qui-Gon's spirit answered, "But it is not worth going into complete depression over the issue."

"But we should have done more to protect the younglings," Anakin said firmly, "Make sure that none of them fell into this trap."

"There is always more that anyone should do to solve a situation," Qui-Gon nodded, "But you, Obi-Wan, and Yoda did all that you COULD do to protect them. Always remember that Palpatine had carefully planned his take over so that there was little that the Jedi or loyal members of the Republic could do to stop him."

"That doesn't help me very much," Anakin sighed, "I still should have been able to bring him back."

"Once one starts down the dark path, it is nearly impossible for them to turn back and wouldn't be possible if the person is intent on fighting," Qui-Gon sighed, "Regardless of whether or not it was voluntary. You mustn't let this weigh you down."

"I still feel guilty about it though," Anakin argued, "Even if he was evil and that it was difficult to turn him from the dark path, I still feel that I shouldn't have killed him."

"That is the goodness of a Jedi speaking," Qui-Gon's spirit spoke, "Proves to me that our first meeting has truly kept you away from falling into the Dark Side's grip, but always remember that every Jedi walks the balance between light and dark, good and evil. You can not let negative thoughts consume you, Anakin. Sorrow and Sadness are also paths to the Dark Side."

"But what about what Palpatine has done?" Anakin asked, "What if he's captured and turned other younglings?"

"You'll have to deal with that when the time comes," Qui-Gon's spirit advised, "Just always remember that mustn't let any feeling of guilt consume you. You aren't responsible for the acts that Palpatine has committed. Never think that you are."

"See, Qui-Gon doesn't hold you responsible," Padme spoke, "I don't hold you responsible and I'm sure the others won't hold you responsible."

Anakin slowly nodded, "I understand. It won't fully get rid of the guilt that I feel."

"Guilt is always a reasonable reaction to something you do not like to do but have to do," Qui-Gon spoke slowly, "Always try to remember that you must struggle to make sure that you can not let it consume you."

Anakin nodded again.

"I understand," Anakin spoke, "Thank you."

"Do not mention it," Qui-Gon answered, "It's just some advice that needed to be given."

With that, Qui-Gon faded from view, leaving Anakin and Padme alone once more. Anakin didn't look much better then he did when Padme entered, but he did look like he was willing to keep going.

"It's time for today's meeting," Padme spoke, "I had largely come to get you."

Anakin slowly nodded, "Lead the way then. One could get lost on this ship."

"Not with your strength in the Force we couldn't," Padme chuckled and lead Anakin out.

**Muunilinst**

Muunilinst did not sport a major Rebel base. Only a few minor cells operating out of space garages and back allies were the only major Rebel activities on the planet. Attempts to convert the natives to the Rebellion were difficult as many had merely traded their allegiance from the Clone Wars Confederacy to the Empire and did not seek to become Imperial targets.

This did not mean that the small Rebel cells were entirely safe. From the bridge of Victory Class Star Destroyer a dark blue skinned alien stood quietly watching the planet through the bridge windows.

"What is the status of the sweeping operation?" Captain Thrawn questioned.

"Squads Alpha through Delta have captured two Rebel cells in the backwater sections of the capital city," a lower ranking officer spoke, "Squads Echo through Gamma have surrounded the only remaining Rebel 'base'."

"Excellent," Captain Thrawn answered, "Have they sent their distress signal yet?"

"The first two bases were captured too quickly for there to be any chance of a distress signal being sent," the officer answered, "The final base has not sent any such signal."

One of the crewmen from the port side bay suddenly began waving his hand to get Thrawn's attention.

"What is it?" Thrawn questioned as he approached.

"I'm picking up four ARC-170 starfighters taking off from the planet's surface," the crewman reported.

Another crewman then made a quick report, "Squads Echo and Gamma have captured the final Rebel base. It appears to have been deserted."

Thrawn smiled, "Launch T.I.E.s and destroy them. I will be in my office, I want the 'prisoners' brought to me."

Ten minutes later three men, dressed as rebel soldiers walked into Thrawn's office without escort. Thrawn eyed each of them carefully.

"Report," Thrawn ordered.

"Everything went according to plan," the first man said, "The Rebels never suspected a thing and we were easily able to infiltrate each base, if you can call them that."

"More like a garage where they'd run out of to vandalize things," the second man snorted.

"What were their primary operations on Muunlinst?" Thrawn questioned.

"Oddly the only thing that we could say they did that can be directly charged as aiding the Rebellion was attempted recruitment," the third said, "Largely they involved in robbing Muunlinst's various banks."

Thrawn smiled, "And now the Imperial Banks of Muunlinst can rest easy that we've cleared their planet of Rebels."

"Muunlinst is not a major theater of the war, sir," the first man spoke, "We may have won this 'battle', but I doubt the Rebels will be overly depressed by it."

"I don't intend for them to be nervous," Thrawn smiled back, "I intended for this battle to be a test of tactics."

"Sir?" the second man asked in a confused voice.

"The Emperor and most of the higher echelon members of the Imperial Court and military believe this superweapon of Tarkin's will be the weapon to win the war for us," Thrawn explained, "The problem is that the Rebellion is largely keeping a low profile. Yes we get some rather outstanding news when they make an ambush on an Imperial ship or hijack a shuttle carrying Imperial officers, but their fleet is constantly scattered in either individual ships or in small groups. This prevents us from concentrating our navy into one fleet strong enough to destroy the Rebellion all in one blow and allows them to launch their hit and run attacks. On top of this, they have begun operating out of various planetary bases in the outer rim areas, but never on planets where they have to contest an Imperial garrison."

"What about Mon Calamari?" the second man asked, "The garrison there was wiped out, last I heard."

"And the planet is isolated," Thrawn dismissed it, "Any help they can provide to the Rebellion is minimal and difficult to do. The key to victory is finding where the large capital ships are or will be and where their primary bases are quickly. Basic reconnaissance is taking too long. By the time we find a planetary base and get a force there to attack it, the Rebels have fled. This superweapon of Tarkin's does not make the task of finding any Rebel base easier."

"In theory it should frighten any planetary government to throw the Rebellion off of their planet," the third man pointed out.

"It could also have the opposite effect, and this weapon can't quell an entire Galaxy," Thrawn countered, "I don't deny that what I've heard about this superweapon is fantastic, but it is merely a weapon. Our efforts here today will establish our true victory."

"How so, sir?" the first man asked.

"Espionage," Thrawn smiled, "You three made it into the Rebel bases on this planet very easily. Most of the Imperial higher ups don't want to use it, but these Rebels have little bureaucratic functions that could stop a decent spy. We can find out where their bases are and where their ships are and discover their strength and exactly what they're doing in every location. Great strength is worthless without good intelligence."

"So espionage is your plan to defeat the rebels?" the first man asked.

"Espionage is my plan to find them," Thrawn answered, "Much more effective then basic recon or probes droids. Such efforts are not always one hundred percent accurate and even if they are, by the time our forces arrive the Rebels are gone. A good spy can not only let us know where they are, but where they are going and when they are going. In this instance it worked in driving the Rebels out of Muunlinst. I intend to offer the plan as a tactic to gain their location to the Sector Admiral tomorrow."

"How do you plan to defeat the Rebels once we find their base or their main fleet?" the second man questioned.

"That is the unknown," Thrawn answered, "And it will depend on the information you give me."

**Maw Instillation**

"The Emperor is displeased with the fact that you've fallen behind schedule," Vader said in a threatening voice to Grand Moff Tarkin as the two observed the continuing work on the Death Star.

"We'd go faster if you didn't kill half a dozen workers everytime you come here," Tarkin growled back, almost to a point that angered Vader into attacking him, "It's bad enough that two Rebel Jedi, whom you haven't captured, free all my personal slaves, you come here and kill the Empire's slaves."

"They were not working hard enough," Vader answered, "We must separate what is good from what is good for nothing."

"Then maybe you should concentrate on gathering more slaves for this project," Tarkin ordered, "We can't expect Imperial soldiers to do the work."

"The Rebels have been harassing our slaving missions to Kashyyyk," Vader answered, "And those they free are apparently joining the Rebellion."

Tarkin mumbled something under his breath about Vader and the Inquisitors being worthless. Vader ignored it and continued with his lecture.

"And this is not the only Imperial project requiring slave labor," Vader continued, "And you are not the only individual who owns slaves. Do not think yourself to be a special case."

"Of course," Tarkin sighed, "But this battle station will be the key to defeating the Rebellion. The faster we complete the construction, the faster the galaxy will fear and obey us."

"At last you have realized the mission," Vader said sarcastically, "You are to step up production. The station must be completed and soon."

**Home One**

Anakin and Padme entered the conference room onboard the Mon Calamari cruiser to find everyone else who needed to be there, there, including the now Admiral Ackbar.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Padme spoke as she took her seat next to Bail Organa, "Sorry we're late."

"I was only about to call the meeting to order," Mon Mothma said politely, "You aren't late, officially anyway."

"It was my fault, madam," Anakin spoke up, "I was haunted by some… old dreams."

Mothma nodded. She didn't know much about the struggles the Jedi had to go through to keep from falling to the Dark Side, and there were a lot of things that were mysterious to her, but now was not the time to ask any further questions on the matter.

"Our most pressing business remains on this battle station that the Imperials are constructing," Mothma began the meeting, "And we must again thank Admiral Ackbar for giving us this information."

"Thank you madam President," Ackbar answered, "Although knowledge of the Maw Instillation and the fact that the Empire is building a battle station with the possible weapons capability to destroy an entire ship one shot my not mean victory in the war overall. We've won a few minor skirmishes, but that's all they've been. Skirmishes. Nothing that has damaged the Empire."

"Destroying this battle station might count as a major victory," Garm Bel Iblis spoke up, trying to sound optimistic, although he heavily agreed with Ackbar.

"We'd need to call the entire fleet together to stand a chance of beating the four Imperial Star Destroyers that the Empire has on guard duty around that place," Anakin pointed out.

"And the resulting battle would give the Imperials time to bring in reinforcements," Ackbar added, "Our only real chance in defeating this station, I fear, will be trying to find a weak spot in station's designs. Which I was not able to get full access to while I was Tarkin's slave."

"You did more then enough," Organa said to the Mon Calamari admiral, sensing depression in his voice, "Knowing it exists is enough to know that it has a weak spot. Everything does."

"We still need to get the plans for this battle station," Padme pointed out.

Mothma nodded, "Does anyone have any idea where or who has these plans."

"Palpatine likely has a copy of the plans on him," Anakin commented, "That way he feels that no one else can know them."

"Tarkin bragged about making two copies of the plans," Ackbar spoke up, "Other then the main designs, which are in the Maw Instillation."

"There are only two copies of these plans?" Iblis asked.

"Other then the originals, yes," Ackbar answered.

"Where were these plans sent?" Mothma asked, "They can't both be in the Maw Instillation."

"One was sent to an Imperial fortress on Danuta," Ackbar answered, "The other, I do not know."

"That was probably the one sent to the Emperor," Iblis commented, "We must then send someone to Danuta to retrieve these plans."

"The Danuta fortress will be difficult to enter," Ackbar spoke up, "Even for a Jedi."

"I doubt that I or Luke would be able to get into the system without being spotted," Anakin sighed, "From what I've seen in the general news holos, the Empire is attacking and destroying any Firespray class ship they find under the mere suspicion that it might be Freedom One, and while I will say that the new X-Wings have proved to be everything Incom promised and then some, we are the only ones who have the starfighter. If Luke were to be given the mission, they'd at least know it was a Rebel that was landing there."

"So we can't use a Jedi in this case," Iblis sighed, "Who can we use, then?"

"I believe we have an operative who can work well," Mothma offered, "A former Imperial soldier, who has become incredibly angry with the Empire."

"What's his name?" Iblis asked.

"His name is Kyle Katarn," Mothma answered, "His father was one of our bureaucrats involved in the Ruusan evacuations a year ago."

"Wasn't he in the Imperial Academy at the time?" Iblis answered.

"He quit almost as soon as he learned that the Empire killed his father," Mothma answered, "One of our other operatives has vouched for him. Katarn is quite skilled."

"Will we need to supply him with a ship?" Anakin asked.

"Not that I know of," Mothma answered, "We just need to contact him."

**Tantive IV**

The ship that Leia now used as her own personal ship hovered just above the planet Saleucami. The world had be devastated by the Clone Wars, and thanks to the Empire's persecution of alien races, it had not had much chance of getting better. Leia 'Organa' had steadily and steadily become convinced that there was nothing that could really be done on the Senate floor other then maybe raise debate. Palpatine's draconian measures passed easily, and even when amended, the Emperor still got everything he wanted. She had now decided that it was time to do more then simply report what Palpatine was doing in the Senate. She had to do more.

"I don't like this," Obi-Wan spoke from beside her on the bridge as the Tantive IV began a slow descent to the planet's surface, "We could get caught."

"I know, Master," Leia sighed, "But I'm tired of just sitting around Coruscant and raising points of debate that are barely acknowledged. There are brave men and women fighting for justice out there, and we have done little. The least we can do is bring in food and supplies that they need."

"We will be required to land in an Imperial landing bay and the register our cargo," Obi-Wan cautioned.

"It isn't a super thorough search," Leia answered, "One of the few good things I was able to pass through the Senate. Any ship carrying food and medical equipment can not be searched as if it were carrying contraband."

"The Emperor will override that law once he finds out that we are using it as cover," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"I don't intend to get caught," Leia answered, "At least not in the delivery part anyway, and besides, you can count the number of organizations within the Empire that are trying to help people on one hand. And all of them have connections to the Rebellion."

"You're a lot like your father at times," Obi-Wan said with a straight face.

"I hope I'm like both of my parents," Leia answered as Captain Antilles approached the two.

"Senator Organa," Captain Antilles reported, "We've successfully landed and the Imperial Inspectors are waiting."

Leia nodded and began to follow Captain Antilles to the ramp.

"Now to play the part of a humanitarian Senator seeking to help the people of this planet live to see another day," Leia commented, mostly to herself.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said to her, hoping that everything would be fine.

Obi-Wan then followed, just to make sure. If the Imperials figured out what Leia had actually planned to do, the ship would have to take off and get away quickly before reporting that Leia's cover in the Senate was blown.

Leia arrived in the Tantive IV's cargo bay to find four black shirted Imperial officers and three dozen stormtroopers already looking through several rectangular containers that filled the cargo bay. This made her somewhat nervous as some had a double bottom, under which replacement arms and ammunition was stored for the Rebel groups on Saleucami.

"Isn't it customary to meet with the person who is delivering the cargo before searching it?" Leia asked, carefully sweeping their minds with Force, seeing that they had found nothing, which meant that they had only been able to go through the normal containers which only carried food and medicine.

"Not with the Rebellion on, it isn't," a colonel, the highest ranking officer there spoke, "We must make sure that nothing in this ship is carrying Rebel contraband."

"Are you not aware of the Senate's policy on humanitarian efforts?" Leia questioned.

"Are you aware of the Emperor's policy on Rebels?" the colonel retorted triumphantly.

"You accuse an IMPERIAL SENATOR of being a Rebel?" Leia growled trying to sound angry.

"Who are you?" the colonel demanded.

"Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan," Leia answered, "I voted with the rest of the Senate to fight the Rebellion when it was declared."

"Ah, but you only voted on the basis of there needing to be only one galactic government," the colonel smirked, "And your general voting record shows that there is much about the Emperor that you do not like or agree with."

"I believe there is much the Empire could do that would not make the Rebels so eager to rebel," Leia answered firmly, "How many people have you captured that regretted their decision to join the Rebellion?"

"Actually, we've yet to capture any Rebels," the colonel looked down.

"So you take your zealousness out on a ship carrying food and medicine to a desert world that was destroyed by the Clone Wars and forgotten?" Leia questioned, "I'm here to deliver food and medicine to people who have not had the fortune of being from upper crust core worlds. You will respect the Senate's policy towards humanitarian missions that you are to only run a very basic search. You will see that everything is merely food or medicine. I don't need something destroyed because you believe that bacta fluid is an explosive."

"Of course, Senator," the colonel finally backed down.

It took the stormtroopers half an hour to do a basic look over of the crates that were inside the Tantive IV. Thankfully for Leia, they followed the Senate's guidelines for humanitarian missions and the weaponry was never found. Once they had left, the crates were loaded onto hover sleds and were slowly Leia then joined Captain Antilles in piloting the hover sleds into the city. After dropping off crates that held food and medical supplies at the local hospital and food distribution facility, both of which were serious need of repair after years of neglect, they headed out into the countryside toward where the local Rebel instillation was.

They arrived an hour later at a small facility that looked like a slightly dilapidated dwelling that might have been there prior to the Clone Wars. One Rebel soldier tentatively came out as the two hover sleds came to a stop.

"Who goes there?" the soldier questioned.

"Leia Organa and Captain Antilles," Leia answered the soldier, "We have your supplies for the next few months."

The soldier took a closer look and then nodded, "Quick, let's get the crates inside. The Imperials like to patrol this area fairly frequently."

"Why?" Captain Antilles asked.

"Our operations here have mostly been regulated to anti-slaving raids," the soldier sighed, "The Empire is apparently needing a large amount of labor for something, and have been trying to round up as many aliens as possible for their slave market."

"And you've been freeing them, I trust?" Leia asked as more soldiers began to crawl out of a hidden trap door that looked like a bunker.

"Of course," the soldier nodded, "A few of the freed slaves have joined us, but most have fled into the wilderness of the planet, some hoping to find an escape from this planet. The Empire has invested much of its efforts to finding the escaped slaves and have run various patrols to try and find them and they have also ignored us, largely. So much, in fact, that we've been able to ambush one or two."

"Good," Leia answered, "For now keep doing what you can to keep your men alive and the cells on this planet in operation. The last thing we need is the Imperials to wipe out more Rebel cells like the ones on Muunlinst."

**Imperial Star Destroyer, Orbiting Geonosis**

A fourth starfighter sized craft exploded as it attempted to rise from the ringed world of Geonosis. With the capture of Geonosis early in the clone wars and the eventual defeat of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the planet had largely become a prison world. The natives were trapped in the catacombs with barely enough food to survive and were dependent on Imperial handouts, which only came because of their support for 'Darth Sidious'

Other trouble makers were brought and made to live in many of the original dwellings that the Geonosians used to live in. Many died of starvation or from escape attempts. The Empire had strategically placed two Imperial Class Star Destroyers and two Victory Class Star Destroyers in crossing orbits around the planet.

This was mostly because most of the criminals sentenced to Geonosis were either Rebels or pirates. Those that didn't die on the surface occasionally came up with a halfway decent escape plan from the planet's surface. Usually involving the secret manufacturing of a star ship in the labor camps, once Geonosis's own factories, now taken over by the Empire and escaping directly from factory. The waiting Star Destroyers would then destroy the ship before it made it to the planet's rings.

"When do they ever learn?" a lieutenant on one of the star destroyers laughed as he watched debris clear as the final escape ship exploded.

"Depends on who they are," another lieutenant commented, "Rebels probably think it is we who should learn. Pirates on the other hand, probably are the sort that ought to learn, but that's only because their actions truly are criminal."

"Come on, Biggs, you're not going to keep defending the Rebels are you?" the first lieutenant questioned, "They're just as much a criminal as a pirates, if not more so. They're fighting against us, remember."

"Jor, the Rebels have legitimate concerns," Lt. Biggs Darklighter answered, "They see a lot of corruption in the Empire and they're fighting to right it."

"Just remember that they're wrong," Lt. Jor Gro replied, "There's nothing wrong with the Empire. If you look at the galaxy before the Empire, everything was chaotic. Now decisions are singular, orderly, and carried out."

"There are a lot of orders that aren't necessarily right," Biggs answered of fair, "Remember last week, we had to destroy to Corellian merchant ships because they came within sensor range of the ship, and it turns out that they were carrying supplies to Tatooine for the farmers there, nothing to do with either piracy or the Rebellion. Can you honestly say it was the right thing to do?"

"They shouldn't have been in a war-zone," Jor dismissed it.

"What war zone?" Biggs answered, "There are no active Rebel ships in system and the closest suspected Rebel base is several sectors away."

"We must always be vigilant," Jor answered.

"Yeah, well, you can be vigilant watching to see if any prisoners escape the planet," Biggs answered, "I'm going to bed."

Biggs then slowly walked back to his cabin and found four other lieutenants sitting around the small writing table that held only basic rations at and an Imperial operations manual for piloting a T.I.E. fighter.

"I take it Jor wasn't interested in the defection idea," the first lieutenant commented.

Biggs slowly nodded, "He thinks there is nothing wrong with the Empire."

"Inner Rim yuppie," a second lieutenant grumbled, "We came from areas that had no order whatsoever but heard stories of the Republic and what had made it great, and we find the Empire filled with corruption and evil and people like him say there's nothing wrong because the corruption and evil has kept their bank accounts full."

"Some have increased their bank accounts," the second lieutenant added.

"And when asked why they can accept this, they all say that Palpatine created more stability where there had been none before," a fourth finished, "I'm from the Inner Rim, but I'll say again that most of these people are from predominantly human worlds that have no respect or knowledge of or for aliens. And they never fail to realize that the crisis began just as Palpatine became Chancellor. The taxation law that got the Trade Federation up in arms to a point where they would be willing to form a 'Confederacy' later was made and passed through Palpatine's efforts. It all painted a suspicious picture for my father."

"That's enough," Biggs said as he shut the door, "We all have our reasons for why we're defecting and we all know them. And all of them are similar."

Biggs then sat down next to the fourth lieutenant.

"What's important now is that we work on how to get away from here," Biggs continued.

"We have to go tomorrow," the first lieutenant spoke up, "We go on 'patrol' and the star destroyers can't indiscriminately fire on us, or on the 'rebel's' per say."

"Agreed," the third nodded, "And I've managed to speak with the Rebel group that has been laboring away in Factory 1 Section A Level 13. They're tired of sending up robotic drones for the star destroyers to blow up. Their ship has basic lightspeed capabilities if they can just make into Geonosis's rings."

"That's where Jor will be a problem," Biggs sighed, "And why I wanted to try and make some effort at recruiting him. He is the leader of our squadron and will surly try too shoot them down."

"And the star destoyers will shut us and them down if we shoot down Jor," the first added with a shudder.

"Is the Rebel's escape ship armed?" Biggs asked.

"Not well enough to conceivably take on a T.I.E. squadron," the third sighed, "Even if they were to destroy Jor's ship in their initial volley, we should be able to destroy them before they reach the rings."

"Find a way to contact them again," Biggs ordered, "Tell them to come out at full speed, fire on the center T.I.E. in the formation and maintain speed. We'll then break and act as if we're pursuing."

"Didn't you hear me?" the third nearly screamed, "They wouldn't last against a whole squadron."

"If they don't come out at full speed they wouldn't," Biggs replied, "If they come directly at Jor's ship and destroy him at full speed and then continue on, we would have to make a complete turn and regain formation before pursuing. By that time they would be out of range of our laser cannons and we would be between them and the star destroyers. We would then have to follow them into the rings. There we can ditch our fighters; they can pick us up and escape out the other side."

"This is rather risky, Biggs," the second warned.

"Do we have choice?" Biggs asked back.

"Sadly no," the second sighed.

"Then its agreed," Biggs said firmly, "We escape tomorrow."

**Home One**

A small fighter-like craft slowly came out of hyperspace just below the large Mon Calamari ship. Its pilot slowly hailed the larger vessel quickly.

"This is Kyle Katarn to Home One, requesting permission to land," Kyle spoke into his craft's communications console.

"We read you, Agent Katarn," a voice resembling that of a Mon Calamari answered, "Land in the main hanger bay. The one with your orders will be waiting for you there."

"Roger," Kyle answered and piloted his ship toward Home One's hanger bay.

Kyle found rows of Y-Wing and X-Wing fighters lined up in various sections of the hanger bay. He could see one or two of the older fighter types, but they were apparently being phased out. The most surprising thing he saw there was a firespray class patrol ship sitting in one open spot. He landed his ship next to the firespray class ship. As he walked out he saw a middle aged man in Jedi robes standing next to the firespray class ship.

"I trust you are Kyle Katarn?" Anakin asked as Kyle came closer.

"I am," Kyle answered, "Are you the one who is intending to give me my orders?"

Anakin nodded, "My name is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General of the Rebellion."

Anakin then motioned for Kyle to follow him and began to walk towards a series of doors away from the hanger. Kyle slowly followed until they arrived in what looked like a rather small but still executive style office.

"This is actually my wife's office, but it will do for our meeting," Anakin explained slowly, "Now, I've been told you've handled a lot of the Rebellion's covert operations assignments. Is that true?"

"I've handled a fair number of them," Kyle answered, "Although the mission that is talked about the most through the ranks was accomplished by two Jedi."

"It was nothing," Anakin asked, "And that was only one mission. The Rebellion values your skills in this field more then they would mine."

"What is this mission you want me to go on then?" Kyle asked.

"The Empire is building some monstrous super weapon in a facility they've termed the Maw Instillation," Anakin explained, "And other then the original plans, which are probably in the Maw Instillation itself, there are only two copies. The Rebellion needs those plans if we're to find a way of defeating this super weapon."

"So where were these plans sent?" Kyle asked.

"One was probably sent to the Emperor," Anakin answered, "Which would require a full scale assault on Coruscant, which the Rebellion is not strong enough to launch."

"What about the other?" Kyle asked.

Anakin sighed, "The other location is not any easier, but it is less heavily guarded then the Emperor. The other was sent to a fortress on Danuta."

"Danuta?" Kyle gasped, "That's one of Tarkin's most powerful bastions within the sector that Palpatine has given him to control!"

"Yes," Anakin nodded, "But it is not the most powerful fortress in the Empire. Mothma has told me that you are quite skilled."

"Good at doing it the way a normal person would," Kyle answered, "But you're a Jedi, or so everyone says. Wouldn't you be better suited to doing this? Danuta has at least one legion of Stormtroopers guarding it, and possible three legions. This isn't some guy's manor that only has a couple of squads."

"The stormtroopers are only obstacles to be overcome," Anakin answered, "If done right, anyone can defeat them. They will be expecting me because of my involvement in freeing Ackbar. You will have an advantage that I or my son would not, which is that they do know you and can not plan for you. To be honest, also, while I am a Jedi, I'm not the most patient of Jedi. My master, whenever he returns, can vouch for that."

"This will take some time," Kyle reported, "Danuta is very well fortified. You won't get your information very quickly."

"We'll do the best we can to make sue that you are successful," Anakin spoke calmly, "But you are our only hope in this case. If they see me coming they will stop at nothing to make sure that I'm killed or captured. Even after any escape from their fortress, which would put the entire Rebellion in jeopardy. You have the best chance of getting in, getting out, and getting back."

"Very well then," Kyle sighed as he stood up.

"We have faith that you can do this," Anakin said, hoping to make sure he remained calm.

"Thanks," Kyle shrugged as he began to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have fortress to scout out."

Katarn then left the room while Anakin remained seated at the desk. About ten minutes later Padme came in through the doors.

"How did it go?" the former Nubian Senator asked.

"About as well as I could do," Anakin sighed, "I'm not used to giving such orders."

"What about the clone wars?" Padme questioned.

"Obi Wan handled the business of sending the clones into the dire situations," Anakin sighed, "Usually to make sure I wasn't charging in alone. Regardless, I believe that Katarn will be successful in accomplishing his mission."

"So we needn't worry then," Padme spoke with a sigh of relief.

"Actually, there might be some cause for concern, but for different reasons," Anakin answered weakly.

"What?" Padme asked.

"The Force, or at least a legacy of it, surrounds Kyle Katarn," Anakin explained, "I could sense it. If the present series of events continue along their current path, Katarn will come into conflict with Jerec."

"Palpatine's leading Inquisitor?" Padme asked.

Anakin nodded, "The meeting didn't last long enough for me to try and figure out the nature of the conflict and anything other then the conflict that he is directly engaged in, but they will eventually come into conflict."

"What could Jerec want with him?" Padme asked, curious.

"The only thing that I could think of was something that I picked up when Force brought about the vision," Anakin said very seriously, "One that it is far more important then any possible battle between Agent Katarn and Jerec."

"What is that?" Padme demanded, almost as if she were interrogating him.

"He's Force Sensitive," Anakin answered simply.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 12

By TVfan

**Geonosis's Rings**

Twenty T.I.E. fighters fired wildly as a lone freighter-like craft escaped into hyperspace ahead of them. On board the craft, five men, all in the uniforms of T.I.E. fighter pilots sat around a small table, drinking a warm beverage. One of the ten rebels who had built the craft in secret on the Imperial prison world came back to check on them.

"Well, Lt. Darklighter, you and your friends have certainly found an excellent way to distract the Imps," the man smiled, "I believe this was the first successful escape from Geonosis."

"And probably the last," Biggs sighed, "The Emperor has a habit of purging the sections of the military from which someone has defected."

"Then it's good we left when we did," the former rebel prisoner said, "Before some other T.I.E. pilots voiced their willingness to defect."

"So where do we go now?" the second T.I.E. pilot asked, "The nearest Rebel base?"

"The ship does not have the range to reach a Rebel base that the Empire will be hesitant to attack," the rebel said slowly, "We're headed to Tatooine. There we can catch on with a smuggler of some sort, who can get us to the Rebellion."

"Aren't there Rebel facilities on Tatooine?" the third T.I.E. pilot asked.

"None that are worth mentioning," the rebel answered, "Mostly listening facilities to try and see what the Empire or the Hutts are up to on the planet."

"How long will it take us to reach Tatooine?" Biggs asked.

"It'll take us at least five hours," the rebel sighed, "Our hyperdrive is not the most powerful model, and we are running without most standard safety precautions. We can not go any faster."

"Just do the best possible," the third T.I.E. pilot said, "We just want to get away from the Empire."

On board the Imperial Star Destroyer that Biggs' squadron had flown from for its patrol, things were not so 'cheerful'. A Rebel ship had risen out of Geonosis's atmosphere and charged one of his squadrons that was running a standard 'combat space patrol'. At first it seemed as if the ship would be destroyed quickly and without mercy, but the Rebel escape ship was somehow armed with laser cannons and destroyed the lead T.I.E. in its initial charge.

The Star Destroyer captain was prohibited from firing a full barrage on the fleeing Rebel escape ship, as the T.I.E. squadron turned around and pursued the ship into the rings around Geonosis. What further complicated the problem was that the Rebel escape ship had just rocketed into hyperspace, and there was no sign of the T.I.E.s that chased after the escape ship.

"Calculate all possible directions of that ship according to their last known trajectory," the captain barked to the crew pit to his left, "I want to know all possible planets they could have headed to."

The captain then turned to a lower ranking officer that was standing behind him.

"Launch all recovery droids," the captain ordered, "Find our lost fighters and their pilots."

"Yes sir," the officer answered.

The captain meanwhile turned to stand near the bridge windows and watched out over the blackness of space and the asteroids that made up Geonosis's rings. A few minutes later an officer from the left crew pit approached him.

"Yes?" the captain growled as he turned to face him.

"The computers have finished the necessary calculations," the officer answered, "That ship, really could be headed for almost any point in the galaxy, given how hyperspace routes run. But, more then likely they generally headed in a straight line, but they would still be traversing over a large section of the galaxy."

"Just give me a list of planets that that escape ship could be headed toward," the captain ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer squeaked, "The planets are, Tatooine, Nelvaan, Ando, Rodia, Falleen, Druckenwell, Kalarba, Rhommamool, Denon, Devaron, Duro, Corellia, Fondor, Abregado, Byss, N'zoth, Csilla."

"The closest planet is Tatooine," the captain said, "They'll head there to get a more suitable ship. That escape ship won't be able to go very far very fast. Even in hyperspace."

The captain then approached the right crew pit.

"Let our stations on Tatooine know that there will be a Rebel escape ship coming to their planet in the near future," the captain ordered as an officer that he had ordered to recover the lost fighters and their pilots came running back in.

The captain noticed that he looked fearful.

"What is it?" the captain growled.

"The droids found and recovered the fighters, sir," the officer reported.

"What is the status of the pilots?" the captain asked.

"That's the thing, sir," the officer answered nervously, "The fighter's pilot seats are missing. The pilots ejected from their fighters."

"How could you know the seats were missing?" the captain demanded.

"The fighters were all in one piece," the officer answered, "and parked. I believe the pilots were defectors, sir."

"Defectors?!" the captain gasped.

"That would be the only logical explanation, sir," the officer answered, "Why else would four T.I.E. fighters be parked with their pilot's seats ejected?"

The captain growled in rage and fear.

"Do you know what this means?" the captain roared.

"If the Emperor finds out about this?" the officer answered, "Yes."

**Home One**

"Admiral, a lone Imperial frigate has dropped out of hyperspace in front of us," a Mon Calamari sensor operator reported.

"Alone?" Admiral Ackbar questioned, "And how did it find us?"

The Mon Calamari officer didn't the chance to answer as a holo-channel opened, on a Rebellion frequency, and an image of Han Solo appeared.

"Hello all, this is Han Solo with your weakly ship delivery," Han Solo said with a smile through the channel.

"Solo?" Admiral Ackbar questioned, "I wasn't told that you would be rendezvousing with the main fleet."

The image of Solo chuckled, "That's because I'm not supposed to with this delivery, and uh… I kinda need to talk with Senator Iblis."

Ten minutes later, Han Solo and Chewbacca sat across from a very angrily looking Senator Iblis.

"You were supposed to rendezvous with the Liberty over Myrkr," Iblis said in a low threatening tone.

"I know, sir," Han began.

"You do realize that Ackbar could have ordered a barrage to be fired on you?" Iblis questioned.

"Hey, I was under the impression that you didn't really care about what happens to me?" Han asked, "He didn't fire on me and you got your ship."

"But the crew for this ship is on the Liberty," Iblis growled, "Our fleet now has to head for Myrkr to complete your delivery."

Chewbacca growled something, which sounded like the wookie was half-laughing. Han chuckled slightly himself at Chewbacca's growl, but regained his composure.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, sir," Han answered, "It's the reason why I arrived here instead of at Myrkr in the beginning."

Iblis raised an eyebrow and looked at the smuggler with a slightly perplexed look on his face.

"What happened?" Iblis questioned.

"Well, sneaking the ship out of the dry docks at Corellia went off without a hitch," Han said with a cocky smile, "Although me and Chewy had to lay some charges in the main mess hall of the dry dock facility to get the crew of the ship leave it to counter the assault."

"That fact that you ship is obvious," Iblis grumbled, "What happened that forced you to come here?"

"Well, just after we jumped into hyperspace, we were contacted by the Liberty," Han explained, "They were just leaving the Myrkr system and said that we couldn't make the rendezvous with them."

"Did they say why?" Iblis asked.

"Said something about catching a spy among the new recruits for the ship I just smuggled to you," Han answered.

"A spy?" Iblis asked.

"That's what they told me," Han answered, "Whether or not the Empire had a trap laid for the delivery I don't know."

Iblis sat back heavily in his chair and sighed. He then looked over to see that the smuggler was sitting there with the same confident face that he had walked in with.

"Did they tell you where they were going?" Iblis questioned.

"No," Han answered, "Only that they were leaving Myrkr. I'd suppose it'd be to make sure there aren't any other spies that the Empire sneaked aboard their ship or amongst the crew for this ship."

"Well, you did well in bring the ship to us," Iblis sighed, "You'll be paid, and if your report is correct about the Empire sneaking spies into the Rebellion, we might have some serious problems."

**Danuta**

Kyle Katarn looked up at the massive metal structure that made up the Imperial fortress on Danuta. It had to have stood at least twenty stories, and all the ground level doors were magnetically sealed from the outside. The only way he could get in would be to blast a hole in the wall, and that would attract the attention of the fort's garrison. Monitoring the fortress, however, was proving to be much easier then he had anticipated, as he had met up with a small five man Rebel observation team.

"How strong is the Imperial force here?" Kyle asked in a very serious voice.

"At least five legions," the first man answered, "One legion for every four floors."

"Five?" Kyle gasped.

"From what we've seen," the first man answered, "It could very well be stronger."

"Great," Kyle grumbled.

"If I may ask, why are you taking such an interest in this fort?" the second man asked, "It allows the Empire to control Danuta, but in the large scheme of things, the fortress is for the moment, unimportant."

"Yeah," the third man nodded, "Even if the Rebellion were to take control of this planet, the Empire would still control the sector."

"Only because the Rebellion is not strong enough to begin trying to take control of planets that are truly under Imperial control," Kyle answered, "And the planets that we already control are largely isolated and useless to the Empire, and half the time they are contested between the Rebellion and the local government."

"So, again, why are you interested in the Imperial stronghold?" the first man asked.

"The Empire has sent some very important design plans to that fortress," Kyle answered, "It is my mission to retrieve them."

The five men all shrugged and then sighed.

"We're not going to be able to get in this way," the fourth man said flatly, "And we don't have the ammunition or weaponry to fight the garrison in the fortress, even if it were only one legion."

"We'll need to sneak in," Kyle answered, "Pose as Imperial officers on inspection and confiscate the plans."

"Do you think that will work?" the third man asked, "The Imperials are very record oriented. We'd need authentic data-pads with the orders to inspect the fortress or transfer the plans just to get in, and they would also need to contact whoever 'ordered' the transfer and/or inspection to confirm the transfer."

"It's still all doable," Kyle answered, "I can get in contact with others who can help us get all the authentic paperwork that will be needed. That will be easy. The problem will be getting the uniforms and coming up with the right 'names' to make them believe that we are Imperial officers."

Kyle then turned and began to walk away, back towards the group's hidden base, and where his ship was hidden.

"Where are you going?" the first man asked.

"We're going to need to go back to Home One to get the counterfeit order data-pads and get our person to play the part of confirming the orders," Kyle answered, "And even if we could get that already, we'd still need to go off world to get the uniforms. If we raid a smaller instillation on this planet, the main fortress here would be notified."

**Coruscant, Imperial Senate Building**

"You dare to criticize Imperial Policy?" Palpatine roared in the Senate chambers, "Especially when you voted for the current policy!"

"I voted that the Empire should fight, yes," Leia answered, doing the best she could to hide her force signature, "I did not vote for many of the policies of corruption and in some cases murder of innocents who are not part of the Rebellion."

There were a few minor mumblings of agreement heard throughout the chamber. Leia had found herself in a tight position. It was becoming quite obvious to many members of the Senate that the Senate was rapidly losing its power as the governing body of the Empire, but many of the Senators didn't leave it because they felt that it was the only rightful government that the Empire had. Leia had to play that sort of part if she was to continue to act as the Rebellion's chief spy within the Imperial government.

"There are no innocents in war," Palpatine growled, "Remember that Senator Organa."

"Your Majesty, I've visited over half a dozen planets on the Senate's behalf," Leia argued, "On YOU'RE behalf. Half of them had no Rebel presence whatsoever the other half had barely any Rebel presence. All of them looked as if the entire Clone Wars had been fought on those planets."

"Don't lecture ME on the Clone Wars, CHILD," Palpatine growled, "Your rhetoric is faulty. The Rebellion is everywhere and on every planet. And anyone who remotely sympathizes with it is an enemy of the Empire."

"But we don't know who does and who does not," Leia argued, "By my count, three fourths of the people that I met were Imperial supporters and the remaining fourth merely want to stay away from the present fighting."

"Then why aren't I receiving reports of Rebels being turned in by the thousands?" Palpatine questioned, "You think this war ought to be fought morally, then perhaps you'd like to answer a few TACTICAL and STRATEGIC questions."

"I am not a military person," Leia answered, "as Alderaan is a pacificist planet, but I refuse to believe that starving innocent people or having the Inquisitors arrest them for questioning is a viable option for fighting the Rebellion."

"And what would be?" Palpatine growled.

"Fighting only the Rebellion," Leia answered, "The more the Imperial Military is ordered to fight the Empire's people, the more willing they are to listen to the Rebellion."

"Then how are we to find the Rebellion?" Palpatine asked, "The only planet they control is Mon Calamari, which is insignificant to the rest of the galaxy and their fleet is scattered and always on the move. We can not locate the Rebel 'capital' or many of the individual Rebel cells."

"I do not know," Leia sighed, essentially letting Palpatine win.

"Good," Palpatine smiled, "Then there will be no more questioning of Imperial Strategy in the future, understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Leia answered in defeated voice.

"That woman infuriates me!" Palpatine screamed as he made his way into his office below the main Senate chambers.

"It is perhaps time to consider permanently dissolving the Senate," Sate Pestage spoke from one of the office windows, "While they as a whole support you there are many that are like Organa and believe that the war against the Rebellion shouldn't be waged the way it is."

"You mean they all have connections to the Rebellion?" Palpatine asked, "Are you sure, because Senator Organa is the only one who carries connections to the Rebellion through the Force."

"I meant nothing of that nature," Pestage answered, "But many Senators, particularly those from many Mid-Rim, Inner-Rim, and Core worlds seem to share the political statements that Organa has made on the Senate floor."

"Perhaps," Palpatine grumbled, "But the time is not right. Organa has made too many political alliances that have strengthened their position. By rule they can't repeal anything I do, but I can't make every rule I want the way I want it, and if the Senate was dissolved now, Organa would simply lead them to the Rebellion."

"Of course, your Excellency," Sate Pestage bowed.

"Everything right now depends on the Death Star," Palpatine spoke in a quiet voice, "Once the Death Star is ready, I will have the military strength to force any and every planet into submission. Mon Calamari will be obliterated from the universe."

At that moment a small holo-communicator turned on at Palpatine's desk, revealing now Grand Moff Tarkin. Palpatine gave a slight sigh and faced the holo-image.

"Report," Palpatine said firmly.

"You will be pleased to know, my Emperor that the Death Star will be ready to make its journey to Coruscant for its official commissioning in one week," Tarkin said with a confident smile.

"The Death Star is ready?" Palpatine questioned.

"It is very close to completion," Tarkin answered, "It will be ready for commissioning in a week."

"Excellent," Palpatine smiled, "Then you can expect my arrival at the Maw Installation in a week. The Death Star will be commissioned there, understood?"

"Of course, my Lord," Tarkin's image bowed and then flickered off.

"Victory is near," Palpatine said with a smile.

**Senate** **Building** **Hanger**

"This is a bad idea, Leia," Obi Wan spoke as he followed Leia into the Tantive IV, "Bail will contact us when it is time to rejoin the Rebellion."

"There is nothing we can do here anymore, Master," Leia answered as they entered the ship.

"So we actively join the fleet and begin fighting?" Obi Wan asked, "Palpatine will only use it as an excuse to tighten control even more."

"There's nothing the Senate could do to stop him from doing so, even if we don't do this," Leia answered, "I understand your concern, Master, but realistically speaking, we have no choice."

Obi Wan only sighed, "I'm just fearful that this will get you hurt. Your father hasn't seen you since you were born, and your brother has no memory of you. It doesn't seem right to me to run this risk now."

"We must take the risk, otherwise, the Emperor will kill them anyway," Leia sighed, "I'm sorry it has to be like this, Master, but it has to be."

Obi Wan sighed, knowing that what Leia said was true. He looked up as the space doors to the hanger opened, revealing the darkened skies of Coruscant. The completely urbanized planet had lost all the light and vibrancy that it had had during the Republic when he and Leia had first arrived, and it had seemed to grow darker ever since. And despite his personal feelings, he had received vague warnings in the Force that Leia's undercover mission wouldn't be effective much longer.

"You're right," Obi Wan sighed, "You show a great deal of wisdom for a Jedi of your age."

"I have an excellent teacher," Leia said politely back, "Besides, aren't I still officially an apprentice?"

"I believe I've taught you all that I can," Obi Wan answered as the air-lock doors of the Tantive IV shut behind them, "Now we are going to find out if it was enough."

**Home One**

"Spies?" Mon Mothma asked in a nervous sounding voice.

"According to what Solo reported, yes," Iblis answered, "The Empire is employing spies in an attempt to get close to us."

"Has the Liberty contacted you in anyway?" Anakin asked in a curious voice from beside Admiral Ackbar.

"Only long enough to say that they are 'safe'," Iblis sighed, "Other then that, their fate is for the moment uncertain."

"This might actually be a connection to a string of minor Imperial victories over small units in various parts of the galaxy," Ackbar commented, "Two Imperial supply convoys that we'd targeted to hit were ambushed by Imperial forces. According to the survivors, the Imperial warships were waiting for them."

"They must have snuck spies in through our basic recruiting areas," Organa commented, "Which means any and all of our basis and operations are in jeopardy."

"All of them?" Padme asked, "Can they do that? I mean Palpatine's admirals haven't been the best of leaders."

"One doesn't need good generals to use spies," Iblis answered, "They're there to provide information."

"How can we counter these spies then?" Mothma asked.

"I'm not sure we can deal with them," Ackbar commented, "Spies generally try to keep their cover as long as possible. The Jedi in the Rebellion would have to interrogate each and every soldier in the Rebellion and probe their minds completely in order to gain the truth."

"And Luke and I are the only Jedi actively with the Rebellion at the moment," Anakin sighed, "We can't interrogate everyone, and that isn't the Jedi way. We don't invade and probe people's minds, even if that would be the most effective way to get certain pieces of information."

"Then what can we do?" Mothma asked, "If we are being spied on, we must do something to stop it."

"To deal with the spies, I believe we must tighten security," Iblis answered, "Spies will always be a constant threat, but if we make it difficult for new recruits to go straight to command positions, it will limit their exposure to our more vital secrets."

"Is there any way to stop the spies from getting in, altogether?" Organa asked.

"That would require almost a full scale interrogation when we recruit new troops," Iblis sighed, "Which wouldn't stand all that well with those who aren't Imperial spies as well as with Imperials."

"I'll let you hand the tightening of security then," Mothma said to Iblis, "You have better knowledge of security measures then the rest of us."

"Of course, Madam President," Iblis nodded, "In the meantime, it would be best that we make contact with General Dodonna and tell him to make preparations to transfer the Dantooine base. Tell him to keep the destination secret and to thoroughly inspect each and every ship for tracking or homing devices."

"Where should we move the Dantooine base to?" Mothma asked.

"Yavin IV seems like a good idea," Anakin suggested, "It's out of the way from many of the main routes, and the ruins on the jungle moon will allow our troops to train for more urban warfare-like stages that will come when we end up having to capture planets from the Empire."

"You think we'll have to attack whole planets?" Padme asked in a concerned voice.

"The Emperor and the Imperial Army are not about to hand them over," Admiral Ackbar pointed out, "And he is tightening his grip on every planet he controls. We will have to directly attack planets when we get down to the final stages of this war that we are embroiled in."

"And when the time comes for us to 'attack' planets," Anakin tried to comfort her, "We will probably be viewed as liberators rather then conquerors."

"I hope you're right," Padme sighed.

Nearly an hour later, Kyle Katarn's ship landed in the hanger bay of Home One once more. Kyle found Anakin waiting for him once more.

"You have the plans already?" Anakin asked.

"Not yet," Kyle answered, "But that's only because getting in is rather difficult. The Danuta fortress is too powerful for a lone man to go in blasting, and if the fleet concentrates and attacks, we'd run a greater risk, but if I and these five gentlemen with me could sneak in as a mix of Imperial officers and Stormtroopers we might be able to simply grab the plans with little effort."

"That would work, but we don't keep a supply of Imperial uniforms," Anakin answered, "When Imperial defectors join us, their uniforms are largely taken apart to be sewn into Rebel uniforms later."

"Getting the uniforms, actually, isn't our biggest problem," Kyle answered, "We need authentic looking orders, which we can easily forge, but the Imperials will want confirmation from the officer who wrote them."

Anakin nodded slowly, "Sounds good, although you didn't need to come to me to report your plans."

"Actually, we need you to play the part of the confirming officer," Kyle answered, "I've heard some rumors that have traveled through the ranks about your connections with Vader."

"Darth Vader is a clone of me," Anakin answered, "But he is encased in a cybernetic body and is now more machine then man, according to the holo-images I've seen of him."

"Isn't there someway you could duplicate the look and his voice?" Kyle asked, "All I need is roughly five minutes for you to tell the officer in charge of the fortress that the orders I deliver are legit."

Anakin sighed, and thought about some of the junk that had been thrown away into Home One's various garbage units. Much of it was computer parts from various things they had stolen from Empire that had to be gotten rid of if they were left running.

"Give me an hour to get everything ready," Anakin sighed, "I suppose I can help you out."

"Relax, I don't actually need you to come along, but I will need a specific holo-channel frequency so I know where to send the message to when they ask for confirmation of my 'orders'," Kyle answered.

Anakin nodded, "And I can give you the frequency for this hanger. No problem."

**Bespin**

"Master Yoda, Mother, I've returned," Mara Jade spoke as she walked back into the apartment that she, her mother, and Yoda shared, "And we have another recruit."

Both the elderly Master Yoda and Kira Jade came out to see that Mara had in fact returned with one of the former Temple younglings. The boy now looked like he was between seventeen and twenty five. Yoda looked on and frowned as he sensed that the former youngling, like the others that they had gathered back together, was so out of practice that he could only just barely touch the Force. But still, it was good to see that the former youngling had been recovered.

"Successful you were," Yoda spoke slowly as he stepped forward, "Good it is that the Emperor found you, he did not."

"Your Padawan tells me that you have been regathering the Temple younglings?" the former youngling asked.

"Yes," Kira Jade spoke as she stepped up beside Yoda, "Palpatine's political enemies have begun their rebellion against his rule. He is sure to tighten his grip and increase his pressure on his Inquisitors to find any youngling that escaped with Anakin Skywalker from the temple."

"So we were hidden to keep us safe from the Inquisitors," the former youngling sighed, "And now we're being gathered to protect us from the war."

"Untrained you are," Yoda said slowly, "Dangerous if the Emperor discovered you, you would be."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice, Master Yoda," the former youngling spoke to the aged Jedi Master, "the family that kept me safe was very friendly to me and to the Jedi Order, but I had to give up my lightsaber for my protection. I don't think I'll be able to help."

"We gathered a handful of other former younglings," Kira answered, "They are all in the same condition as yourself. We're hoping that my daughter, Mara, and the current Jedi Knights who are younger then Master Yoda can either resume your Jedi training."

"And if that fails, you and the others would all have the option of joining the Rebellion if you wished," Mara commented, "But we have to wait until we've recovered all of the others until that decision can be made."

"How many more do you need to recover?" the former youngling asked, "because if I can't resume my training, I'd gladly join this 'rebellion' if they're fighting the Empire."

"Difficult to see," Yoda sighed, "Found some, Palpatine has. Others have already joined the Rebellion."

"Can you tell when all available younglings have been recovered?" the former youngling asked.

"When time is right, know I will," Yoda answered, "For now, gather strength on this station, we will."

"Will the Empire be able to find us?" the youngling questioned.

"They have the capacity to find us, but it is unlikely," Kira answered him, letting Yoda rest a little, "The present Baron Administrator of Bespin is a very decent person. He loves money, but he's a decent person."

**Danuta**

"Sir," Imperial technician in the main fortress called over to a nearby officer, "We have a shuttle coming in."

"A shuttle?" the officer asked as he walked over and then looked at the sensor readouts, "Where is the ship?"

"It just dropped out of hyperspace, sir," the technician answered, "It has not come from a ship."

The radio then crackled to life as a message came into the Imperial fortress.

"Shuttle Yerita to Danuta fortress, requesting deactivation of the fortress deflector shield," the voice asked.

"Shuttle Yerita, what is your purpose?" the officer immediately questioned, keeping the technician from answering.

"Admiral Beter is on an official inspection," the voice on the other end of the radio answered.

"Admiral Beter?" the officer asked, sounding slightly confused, "But he commands the two Star Destroyers that patrol this sector. Why would he come in only a shuttle?"

"That is none of your business," another voice cut in, sounding angry, "Just deactivate the shield. NOW!"

"Yes admiral," the officer said in a frightened voice, "Right away."

The officer then turned to the technician and ordered, "Do as he says."

Five minutes later a clean white Imperial shuttle landed in the Danuta fortress's main hangerbay, which was located in the fortress's center spire. Kyle Katarn and the five rebel agents, three of whom were dressed as Imperial officers and two were dressed as stormtroopers, slowly walked down the shuttle's gangplank to observe the fortress's commander waiting at attention for them with a modest contingent of stormtroopers to act as 'guards'.

"Admiral Beter, this is an unexpected pleasure, do what to we owe for your presence?" the commander asked.

"My mission is two-fold, Commander," Kyle answered, doing his best to mimic Beter's voice, "One is to inspect the fortress. Insure that it is up to full standards."

"Of course, sir," the Commander nodded.

"The other is to insure the transfer of the Death Star Plans to Coruscant," Kyle finished.

"You know about it, sir?!" the Commander asked, sounding surprised.

"I was instructed by Lord Vader, personally, to transfer the plans," Kyle answered.

"We will need confirmation of your orders, Admiral," the Commander said in a business like tone, "Just to make sure. The Emperor had the plans placed here for security purposes."

"Vader told me they would be safer in his possession," Kyle answered.

"We just want to make sure," the Commander said raising his hands in a defensive posture, "Wouldn't want to take the risk that you received false orders."

"Of course not," Kyle answered, "Let's go over to the man holo-communications link. I'll contact Vader, myself."

The commander nodded and lead Kyle and the five Rebel agents to a nearby office that was for the moment devoid of any Imperial officers. The five disguised agents stood outside the door while Kyle walked in with the fortress Commander. He presented a small holo device to Kyle, and he quickly set up the link that he promised.

Once activated the holo-channel opened to reveal the image of a man in a black armored costume.

"What is it?" 'Darth Vader' growled icily.

"Commander Gireq, my Lord," the commander said quickly and in a fearful voice, "Admiral Beter tells us that you ordered him to transfer the Death Star Plans to Coruscant."

"I did," 'Vader' answered, "And do I detect a tone of mistrust in MY orders?"

"No, my Lord," Commander Gireq bowed, "We just weren't sure they were from you."

"Allow the Admiral to carry out his orders Commander," 'Vader' said firmly, "Or I will conduct my own inspection of your base."

"Yes, my Lord," Gireq saluted and bowed in complete fear.

Kyle then deactivated the holo-device.

"Shall we be on our way?" Kyle asked.

"Of course, Admiral," Gireq answered, "Which will you prefer to do first?"

"I believe that I would prefer to make sure the plans are secure," Kyle answered, "If that is all the same to you."

"No problem, Admiral," Gireq said weakly, "We've had reports of Rebel spies being active on Danuta, and we had to be careful."

**Home One**

Anakin sighed as he removed the costume that he had worn to appear to look Darth Vader. After redressing himself in his Jedi robes, he found Mon Mothma waiting for him in the hallway outside the door to his room.

"Are you looking for, madam President?" Anakin asked as he approached.

"I just wanted to see how your progress in getting the Death Star plans is coming," Mothma spoke in a calm voice.

"Largely, they're coming along very well," Anakin answered, "Your agent, Kyle Katarn, is proving to be quite skilled."

"One of our previous covert agents recommended him," Mothma said, "You can trust him. He's been well trained to deal with these sorts of missions."

"I think there is more to him then simple training," Anakin countered, "He's Force Sensitive."

"How do you…?" Mothma began to ask.

"Any Jedi can sense another Force Sensitive when they're in close proximity," Anakin explained, "At times, many Force Sensitives don't know they are until a Jedi, or in Palpatine's case, a Sith, tells them they're Force Sensitive."

"Are you wanting to train him?" Mothma asked.

"Ultimately, the decision should be left to him," Anakin answered, "But given the times and the situation my Order is currently in, it is imperative that he be trained. Any 'dark' Jedi is a potential Sith apprentice. And any untrained Force Sensitive is a potential 'dark' Jedi."

"I'll let you talk to him about that," Mothma sighed, "I'll have to persuade Garm and the Recon-X Division to allow it, if he agrees, but I don't think it should too much of a problem."

Anakin nodded, "What do you want done with the Death Star plans once we have them? Where do you want them sent?"

"That is something to bring up in a major meeting," Mothma answered, "If I were to accept any sort of strategy without discussing it with the others…"

"Meet with them individually," Anakin offered, "It will allow them to voice their opinions without starting a major argument."

Mothma sighed, "Very well. What are you suggesting?"

"If what Admiral Ackbar says is true, and this thing is as big as a moon," Anakin began, "I doubt it has been built to deal with our fleet. Were too scattered and at the moment insignificant for that thing to be effective."

"But if its main weapon has the capacity to destroy a planet…" Mothma began to argue.

"And that's exactly what I think it is designed to do," Anakin said firmly, "The Death Star was built to be a super weapon to frighten star systems into following Palpatine's commands."

Mothma gasped in horror.

"Our ships could maneuver to avoid the main weapon," Anakin continued, "But its secondary armament, which would be a Star Destroyer's primary armament, would be more then enough to deal with our fleet. Our only hope is to lure it to a planet and find a weak spot and hit it with practically every starfighter we can muster."

"But you said that thing was built to destroy planets!" Mothma gasped.

"It probably has to come within both a certain range and have a clear line of sight and radio transmission to the target planet," Anakin answered, "Which is why I propose that plans be sent Yavin IV, along with the main base. I also propose we send every available starfighter squadron to Yavin IV as well. If and when a weakness is found, it will be something that only a starfighter can exploit."

"But it could destroy our base!" Mothma protested, "And with most, if not all our starfighters, it could ruin the entire Rebellion!"

"It's a risk, I'll admit," Anakin sighed, "But Yavin IV is a moon to a larger gas giant. The Death Star will most likely have to orbit the planet Yavin before it can target Yavin IV, which will give the starfighters time to exploit its weakness."

"That sounds like an awfully risky strategy, Anakin," Mothma sighed.

"I'm sorry, but that's how I do things," Anakin answered, "Luke and I will be there. We'll find a way to destroy that thing. I assure you."

**Danuta**

"Here you go Admiral Beter," Commander Gireq said as he handed Kyle a small datapad that contained the Death Star plans.

"Thank you Commander," Kyle answered and began to walk away, "My men and I will now carry out our inspection."

Gireq began to follow them.

"Alone," Kyle said in a threatening voice.

Gireq stopped and nodded, "Of course, Admiral. It's your decision."

Kyle nodded and then walked out with the five disguised rebel agents with him. Gireq then sighed and looked back at the computer files that he had pulled the Death Star plans from. He was curious what had made the Emperor or Vader think that the fortress was unsafe, but he was glad that his business in it was over. A small communications screen however came up near the door.

"Commander!" the technician on the other end reported.

"What is it?" Gireq questioned.

"You've got an incoming holo-message," the technician answered, "He wants to speak with you right away."

"Very well," Gireq sighed, "Send the message through to down here."

A few seconds later a holographic image appeared in front of Commander Gireq. When he saw it, he nearly fell to the ground in surprise and fear. The holo-image was of Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader?!" Gireq gasped.

"Calm yourself," Vader commanded, "I'm just informing you that six Rebel spies stole a shuttle from a sector in which I was inspecting. I have traced the shuttle's location to Danuta and am on my way. Should you encounter the shuttle Yerita, you are to destroy it at once."

The holo-image then faded out as the transmission ended. Gireq was now seized with fear. The shuttle that brought Admiral Beter to Danuta was really run by Rebel spies, which meant that he had just given the most top secret Imperial technological plans to the Empire's greatest enemies. He quickly raced forward to the fortress's main alarm systems and pressed the button that activated them.

"Attention all men," Gireq screamed into it, "The man posing as Admiral Beter is a Rebel spy! I want him and all of his accomplices executed on sight! No matter what the cost!"

Kyle and his compatriots were more then halfway back to the hanger when they heard Commander Gireq scream is orders. Two lone stormtroopers came out from around the corner, but all five of Kyle's teammates opened fire on them, and both were killed quickly. More stormtroopers soon appeared in the halls behind them.

"So much for an easy escape," one of the five rebels grumbled.

"Try to conserve your ammunition as much as possible," Kyle ordered as they ran, "Or grab a stormtroopers rifle when we run by the body. We don't want to become embroiled in too many fire-fights. Especially when we're almost out of here."

Maneuvering through the fortresses hallways wasn't too difficult, as the fortress's layout matched those of fortresses that Kyle had been assigned to before he defected to the Rebels. Dealing with the stormtroopers turned out to be slightly easier then what he had expected. None of them apparently knew precisely where he and his associates were and were trying to man every hall and doorway. Even with five legions of stormtroopers, this policy spread their numbers out far too thin and Kyle and the disguised Rebels were able to overwhelm and defeat the stormtroopers they came into contact with, mostly by surprising them before they could call for help.

Their hopes for an easy escape, however, were dashed when they arrived in the hanger. Twelve stormtroopers were attempting to place mines on their shuttle. There were also at least ten more stormtroopers chasing them. Fortunately there was only one door that led in or out of the hanger.

"Get them away from the shuttle!" Kyle ordered as he quickly jammed the doors behind them, hoping the stormtroopers behind them would be slowed down enough for them to escape.

It soon progressed into a major fire-fight. The stormtroopers outnumbered Kyle and the disguised Rebels, but they had little or no cover. Four were killed in their initial attack and a further four were killed while the stormtroopers reacted and tried to get to cover.

"It doesn't look like they've attached any explosive to the shuttle yet," the second disguised rebel commented as he landed a lucky shot on another stormtrooper.

"That'll be some good luck for us then," Kyle answered, "Come on. We've got to deal with the remaining stormtroopers before we can escape."

The remaining battle went rather quickly. Without numerical superiority, the stormtroopers lost a lot of their bravery and only managed to slightly wound one of the disguised Rebels before all of the remaining stormtroopers in the hanger were dead. Kyle then led his men into the shuttle. They were fortunate to do so. Just as they took off, the door exploded and the stormtroopers that were outside the hanger burst in and fired on the fleeing shuttle.

"That'll set the Empire back awhile," the third Rebel laughed as the shuttle made a fast-paced escape for outer space, "We'll beat the Empire yet!"

"We only have their plans," Kyle answered, "That doesn't mean victory is assured. For all we know, the plans will prove that the Death Star is invincible."

As the shuttle began to leave Danuta's atmosphere and enter outer space, they found a lone Star Destroyer waiting for them. The massive warship quickly took them under fire, and Kyle had all he could do to keep the shuttle from being destroyed in on shot.

"We might not even make it out of the system," Kyle gasped as he raised the shuttle's shields and speed away from both the Star Destroyer and Danuta.

Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator, Darth Vader stood and watched the small shuttle get outside the gravitational field of Danuta and jump into hyperspace. His crew had not been particularly successful in hitting it with turbolasers, which would have done more damage then the lighter laser cannons did. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to chase after the shuttle, there was something he needed to investigate on Danuta. Commander Gireq had seemed unnecessarily fearful when he had contacted him.

"Should we follow them?" the Devastator's captain asked from behind him.

"Not at the moment," Vader answered, "The tracer is still aboard the Yerita. We will find the shuttle, no matter where they go."

"Your orders, my Lord?" the Devastator's captain asked.

"Prepare my shuttle," Vader ordered, "I have a few questions for the commander of the Danuta fortress."

**Dantooine**

Red Squadron was on a routine patrol of the area around the planetary system that Dantooine was in when a lone transport freighter appeared out of hyperspace. Lt. Porkins as the flight leader quickly ordered the squadron of X-Wings to converge on the freighter. They received a radio message from the ship as they began to get close.

"This is Marx Karl of Rebel 'watchtower' facilities on Tatooine," the messenger said quickly as the X-Wings began to circle the freighter, "We have a few escaped prisoners from Geonosis, seeking to rejoin their comrades, and a few Imperial defectors."

"Give us the passcode before you'll be permitted to land," Lt. Porkins ordered coldly, taking the message that there were Imperial spies trying to infiltrate the Rebellion very seriously.

"Padawan," Marx Karl answered.

"Very well," Lt. Porkins answered, "Skywalker, Antilles, escort the freighter down."

Luke and Wedge's fighters broke off and followed the freighter as it slowly went about its descent to the planet's surface. The other X-Wings remained on their patrol. Both Luke and Wedge landed and quickly exited their fighters as the freighter landed. They were both curious about who the freighter had brought with them. As they approached they saw several men slowly make their way out. Several men in what appeared to be prison uniforms were ignored at first as the grey-black uniforms of T.I.E. pilots followed them. However, one of the Imperial pilots was someone the Luke recognized.

"Biggs!" Luke exclaimed with a smile and rushed forward.

"Luke!" Biggs exclaimed and met his childhood friend halfway.

"You know this guy, Luke?" Wedge asked from where he was standing.

"Yeah, this is Biggs Darklighter," Luke answered "He was my best friend growing up."

"Well, your friend is wearing an Imp uniform," a Rebel soldier who had come to see all the commotion grumbled.

"I wanted to change the Empire from within," Biggs answered, "Make it better. A place where the Rebellion wouldn't have to exist. All my compatriots and I found was that there is nothing in the Empire that can be redeemed."

"I'm glad you all came here to join the Rebellion," Luke said with a smile, "It'll be like old times."

Biggs smiled.

"How can you be sure he ain't a spy?" the soldier grumbled again, "I say we arrest them until they can prove themselves as loyal."

"That isn't necessary," one of the ex-Geonosian inmates countered, "Lt. Biggs Darklighter and his compatriots here helped me and my friends escape from the prison world of Geonosis. He is trustworthy."

"Plus there is no sign of any treachery in the Force," Luke added, "These guys aren't spies."

"The Force?" Biggs asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Luke answered as he led Biggs and the others into the main hanger, "One that will be best told over a good drink and while sitting down."

**Tantive IV**

Captain Antilles of the Tantive IV, no relation to Wedge Antilles, stood with Leia and Obi Wan as a holo-communication message came in to the ship.

"Princess Leia, I trust you'll be able to get these plans to the Rebellion command?" the holo-image of Kyle Katarn asked.

"We'll do the best we can," Leia answered, "But what about you? Don't you need help?"

"I'm on my way to the Toprawa system right now," Kyle answered, "My ship is stashed there. Once there, we'll leave this Imperial shuttle there for the Empire to find. Meanwhile, it is imperative that you get these plans the Rebellion command. The fate of the galaxy will depend on it!"

With that, the holo-image flickered out.

"Where to now?" Captain Antilles asked.

"We must get these Death Star plans to where they are needed," Leia answered, "Which will probably be with the Rebellion's main fleet. Can you contact Home One?"

"Of course," Captain Antilles answered.

"Then do so," Obi Wan told him, "I sense that a great battle is approaching."

**To Be Continued… **


	13. Chapter 13

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 13

By TVfan

**Toprawa System**

Darth Vader stood quietly in the hanger of the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator as he waited for the landing team to return from the planet's surface. He had tracked the stolen shuttle to the planet's surface, and he hoped that it had lead him to the latest Rebel base. He stood by patiently as five T.I.E. fighters entered the hanger and docked, followed by two shuttles that landed in front of him. Ten stormtroopers emerged from the first shuttle, while only a pilot emerged out of the second.

"Report," Vader ordered the stormtrooper's lieutenant.

The lieutenant removed his helmet and looked fearfully at the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"We've recovered the stolen shuttle, my lord," the lieutenant said fearfully, "But there was no sign of the plans on the ship or in its computers. The shuttle did transmit something before it landed on Toprawa, however, so it is possible that the plans have been transmitted to that site."

"Was there any sign of a Rebel base on the planet?" Vader questioned.

"There wasn't even a sign of a Rebel, let alone a base, sir," the lieutenant answered nervously.

"Where did the Rebels send the plans?" Vader demanded.

"According to the computer, the shuttle's pilot made contact with the Tantive IV," the lieutenant answered fearfully.

The lieutenant then backed away as Vader growled in a very angry voice, radiating anger and hatred so strong that even the stormtroopers could feel it through their armor.

"Organa," Vader growled and stalked out of the hanger bay.

The Dark Lord then stalked up the many levels to the ship's bridge. He found the Captain of the vessel waiting at attention.

"Your orders, my Lord?" the captain asked.

"What is the current location of the Tantive IV?" Vader demanded in an almost urgent voice.

The captain turned to one of the control pits, knowing that they had heard Vader's question and calmly waited. After a few seconds a lieutenant handed the captain a small datapad. The captain looked at it carefully.

"According the ship's posted itinerary," the captain reported, "It was supposed to be in Bothan space on a diplomatic mission. According to our local officials there the ship has just gone into hyperspace on a root that would take them to Tatooine."

"Set your course for the system," Vader ordered, "The plans are there."

"Of course my Lord," the Captain saluted and then relayed Vader's orders to the men in the crew pits.

The Devastator then launched away at into hyperspace.

**Home One**

Anakin walked slowly down the gangplank of Freedom One as he continued to load things that would be needed in the battle that he sensed was coming. Katarn had contacted him to say that he had recovered the Death Star plans, but that the Empire had forced him to transmit them to a nearby Rebellion ship which was to bring the plans to the Rebel fleet. The ship was yet to arrive and Anakin was growing both anxious and impatient. He needed to be on Yavin IV where his trap to destroy the Death Star would be sprung. He hoped the plans would arrive soon.

"You're leaving already?" came Padme's voice from the end of the hanger.

"If the plan is to work, I'll need to be there," Anakin answered, "Besides, I'm not a desk jockey. I have to be there to fight the Empire directly. I can't just sit here and read the casualty lists of pilots we've lost to the Empire."

"Senator Iblis and Admiral Ackbar haven't approved the plan yet," Padme reminded him, "They won't allow you to carry it out until after they've approved it."

"They'll approve it when they see the plans," Anakin answered, "The ship that Kyle sent them to will be arriving here soon."

"Did he say which ship he sent them to?" Padme asked.

"No," Anakin answered, "He sounded as if he were in a bit of a hurry."

"Will you at least wait until the ship arrives?" Padme asked, "I can understand you wanting to command from the front, but you can't charge off now. From all reports we've received the Dantooine base is only beginning to be evacuated."

Anakin looked down for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine," Anakin sighed, "I suppose it will be necessary. It will reduce the risks of sending the plans over the radio frequencies that the Imperials could detect."

"We'll stop him," Padme said, referring to Palpatine, "His rule will end. You'll see."

"I have no doubts that his rule will end, Padme," Anakin answered, "It's just that the Force… the Force is sending very mixed messages. I fear there will be great turmoil before this is all over."

**Dantooine**

"So, we're going to escort these ships to Yavin?" Biggs asked as he followed Luke and Wedge along the edge of a transport ship that had left the scattered Rebel fleet to support moving the base.

Luke nodded, "Not much we can do though until they're loaded. Most of the heavy equipment will take time to load. Until the transports are ready, we're supposed to make sure the Empire didn't plant any tracking devices or sneak any spies in."

"Porkins was very firm with those orders," Wedge finished.

"I can't figure out why you guys aren't in charge," Biggs commented, "I mean, Luke's a Jedi and his dad is too, which was a major shock to me, and Wedge currently holds the highest simulator score for all the non-Force sensitive pilots here. Porkins is a good pilot, but I don't see how got command, especially since Luke outranks him."

"Command decision," Luke answered, "Senator Iblis decided that a farmboy from Tatooine, Jedi or not, was not good enough to be given command. As other then my father's word, I have had no real experience with starfighters before I joined."

"And don't forget it," Porkins ordered as he walked by, "You three should be carrying out inspections, not jibber-jabbering about how 'I'm not the favorite'. That's five demerits for each of you. And Skywalker, if you receive one more demerit, you lose your pilot's status."

Wedge waited until Porkins was out of sight and then whispered, "Not to mention the fact that Iblis hates the Jedi. He gave Porkins command because Porkins agrees with him that it was the Jedi's fault that the Empire came to power. It's not so much Luke's lack of experience, it's the fact that Luke's uniform is a Jedi's robe and not these orange jumpsuits."

"Come on, it's not that bad," Luke answered and then saw something blinking at one point on the transport's hull.

He then leaped up, using the force to help him and grabbed the device and landed with it.

"What did you find, Luke?" Biggs asked.

"I'd assume some sort of tracer," Luke answered, "Looks like its battery has run out of power though."

"Better report it anyway," Wedge commented.

**Tantive IV**

"Shouldn't we be rendezvousing with the fleet, Master Kenobi?" Captain Antilles asked as the Tantive IV dropped out of hyperspace above Tatooine.

"We should, but there is something I need to do first," Obi Wan answered.

"What is it, Master?" Leia asked, sounding curious, "This Death Star is dangerous. We need to warn the Rebellion."

Obi Wan nodded but then sighed, "I understand that Leia, but I'm old and getting older. My powers were at their highest during the Clone Wars. In the years since then, I've grown older and my powers have diminished. On top of that, I was never the best pilot the Old Republic had. That privilege was left to your father."

"My father?" Leia asked, "Bail was a pilot?"

"Not your adoptive father," Obi Wan answered, "Your real father. Anakin Skywalker."

Leia looked on with a rather surprised look on her face.

"Oh," Leia spoke after a little while, "I'm sorry Master, it's just that I've never known Anakin. You and my Mother were always keen to point out that the Emperor forced him and my Brother to leave us."

"It's not that he wanted to," Obi Wan reminded her, "Your father loves your mother very much and I'm certain he would do anything to protect her… even if it would mean destroying himself. But you and Luke were only infants. If he had gone after Palpatine, the two of you would have been in mortal danger, and your presence together would be enough to send every force available to Palpatine after you. That's why Padme and I took you to Alderaan and why Anakin took Luke to Tatooine."

"Both of them are down there?" Leia asked, "May I come with you?"

"I shouldn't be long," Obi Wan answered, "You'll need to remain with the ship, in case any Imperials show up. I'll keep the plans with me, just to be safe."

"Of course, Master," Leia nodded with a simple bow, "May the Force be with you."

Obi Wan smiled and then got into the small shuttle that was on the Tantive IV. Leia and Captain Antilles stood in silence as the ship lifted into the air and then descended through the ship's hanger doors into space.

"We'd best return to the bridge," Leia sighed, "We can keep an eye on things there."

Obi Wan was relatively quiet as he slowly piloted the shuttle while the Tantive IV remained in orbit, waiting to jump into hyperspace to join the Rebel fleet. His thoughts dwelled back to the first time that he and Anakin had met, all those years ago. The Old Republic was still strong. Facing difficulties, but there was no indication as of yet that what would happen was going to happen. And meeting Anakin then had been an accident. Now, the Empire had replaced the Republic and was cruelly clamping down on anyone that supported the 'Old' order. And he had to find Anakin. If defeating the Empire would mean what he supposed, Obi Wan was certain that Anakin's skills would be needed more then his.

He didn't know if Anakin and Luke were still there, as other then a few brief communiqués, sent entirely by radio, He and Leia had only been able to send updates about what Palpatine was doing in the Senate. They hadn't been able to figure out who all was joining the Rebellion or not. He put those thoughts to the back of his mind as he came down for a landing on the outskirts of Mos Eisley.

Leia and Captain Antilles waited quietly on the bridge of the Tantive IV. They hoped that it would take Obi Wan long to collect Anakin and Luke Skywalker. Captain Antilles himself, was very nervous as he was not a military man. He commanded a ship, but he never considered himself a fighter. All hopes for peace were dashed when a crewman gave an alarmed scream.

"What is it?" Captain Antilles asked as he rushed forward to get closer to the crewman.

"We've got an Imperial Star Destroyer," the crewman said, "It just dropped out of hyperspace. It's headed right toward us!"

"How could they have figured out that we have the plans so quickly?" Captain Antilles asked in bewilderment.

"Katarn must have failed to destroy the shuttle he stole when he switched to his own ship," Leia answered, "And they traced all of the shuttle's last known contacts from its computers."

"They're firing on us!" the crewman screamed in fear.

The Tantive IV then shuddered as two turbolaser blasts hit the ship. Both Leia and Captain Antilles could hear powerful explosions ripping through the stern end of the ship.

"Damage report!" Antilles ordered, "Raise shields!"

Another crewman quickly checked his computer panel and then turned with a fairly fearful look to Captain Antilles.

"Sir, we've lost our lightspeed engines," the crewman said in a fearful tone, "We can not jump into hyperspace. Shields are up now, but due to that barrage, they are holding at 50 of their normal power, which will not last against the full firepower of an Imperial Class Star Destroyer. Shoot, it wouldn't last long against a Victory Class Star Destroyer."

"I'll ready all the marines we have onboard," Leia answered as she moved to leave the room, "Captain, try and get as many as you can into escape pods and off of the ship. See if you can contact Obi Wan as well. Let him know what's going on."

"Of course, Princess," Captain Antilles answered.

**The Devastator Bridge**

Vader stood quietly watching as the Devastator's fire destroyed the hyperdrive engines of the Tantive IV. He could see clearly that while the engines were still in one piece, they were bent in various directions and few of the individual cells were connected together anymore.

"Status, Captain?" Vader demanded.

"They hyperdrive engines have been destroyed," the captain answered, "They can not escape. They have raised their shields, but their power has been reduced to half its projected levels according the Imperial Fact File of Galactic Star Ships."

"They can not escape," Vader thought triumphantly.

"Your orders, my Lord?" the captain asked.

"The ship is not to be destroyed," Vader ordered, "We must recapture the stolen Death Star plans."

"Of course my Lord," the captain nodded.

"Issue the standard ultimatum," Vader ordered, "If they do not comply destroy their main reactor, taking down their shield. I will then lead the assault on the ship itself."

"Yes, my Lord," the captain answered.

"Also captain, destroy any escape pods you see launched," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the captain answered and watched Vader leave the bridge.

Once the main turbolift doors closed, leaving the captain as the highest ranking officer on the bridge, he turned to one of the crew pits.

"Open a holo-channel with the ship," the captain ordered.

"Yes sir," was a lieutenant's answer from the pit.

The captain then waited for a holo projection unit raised itself from underneath a section of the floor at the front of the bridge. It then projected the image of a middle aged man who looked extremely nervous.

"This is Captain Dhrar of the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator," the captain spoke in a clear voice, "Your ship is charged with committing acts of treason against the Galactic Empire. You are to lower your shields and prepare for boarding."

"This is Captain Antilles of the Tantive IV," Captain Antilles answered, "Our ship is on a diplomatic mission. You have no right to attack us."

"You will lower your shields and prepare for boarding," Dhrar ordered.

Dhrar then looked out the window and watched as a few weak blasts of turbolaser fire from the Tantive IV was fired at the Devastator. Dhrar ignored any call for a damage report. The Tantive IV was too small to possess enough turbolaser batteries to do serious damage to his ship's shields and with its own shields at half strength, the Tantive IV couldn't last long.

"Destroy their main reactor," Dhrar ordered.

Dhrar then watched another short barrage of turbolaser fire was fired from the Devastator. The shots destroyed the Tantive IV's turbolasers and the main sensor dish that provided power to its main reactor.

On board the Tantive IV, the Rebel Marines, which were only a tiny portion of the ship's crew, waited nervously as the Devastator moved over the Tantive IV, and using its tractor beams pulled the ship into its hanger. After a few seconds all the sliding doors that lead to the exterior of the ship exploded and Imperial stormtroopers came running through blasting away at the Rebels who vainly tried to hold them off. While they managed to inflict heavy casualties on the initial charge, all of the Rebels were forced away from the entrance points and stormtroopers slowly took control of more parts of the ship.

When Vader boarded the ship with the second wave of troops, he found much of the ship's interior in tatters, and the echoes of laser blasts easily reached him.

"All units are advance," a stormtrooper reported, "We've captured the bridge and are slowly pushing toward the stern of the ship."

"Have you captured the ship's commander?" Vader asked.

"He is among those wounded on the bridge," the stormtrooper answered.

"Take me to him," Vader ordered.

"Of course, my Lord," the stormtrooper answered and began walking down the narrow hallway that was full of dead rebels and stormtroopers.

Vader stepped indiscriminately on the dead of both sides as he followed. After a few minutes they arrived on the bridge and found at least one squad of stormtroopers checking the bodies of dead rebel crewman for identification, guarding engineers as they checked the ship's computers, and two more guarding a lone man, seated in the captain's chair.

"Vader!" Antilles gasped in shock and horror at seeing the Sith Lord.

Vader approached Antilles slowly and grasped him by the neck and began to lift him into the air. It was then that an Imperial Engineer approached him.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," the engineer reported.

Vader responded by lifting Antilles higher into the air and tightening his grip on him.

"Where are the transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" Vader demanded.

Antilles choked under Vader's grip. Things were going bad. He had just barely gotten his transmission out to Obi Wan's shuttle before the ship's main reactor was destroyed, but he didn't know if Obi Wan had gotten the message, and he new that the battle was going badly. Perhaps Leia could drive off the stormtroopers, but he didn't know if Obi Wan had promoted her to the level of Jedi Knight and therefore, if she was strong enough to face Vader, but then, there were many things about the Force that were beyond him.

"We've intercepted no transmissions," Antilles choked out, "This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a CONSULAR ship, where is the Ambassador?" Vader asked back and then in a single motion finished force choking Antilles and threw him into one of the nearby bulkheads and turned to the other troopers around him.

The stormtroopers quickly snapped to attention.

"Tear this ship apart until you've found those plans," Vader ordered, anger obvious in his voice, "And bring me the passengers, I want them alive!"

The stormtroopers rushed off to carry out their orders.

**Tatooine**

Obi Wan found that the desert planet had not cooled any since he had last been there, and sand continued to blow throughout many portions of the planet's flat areas. For reasons of stealth he decided to make the journey out to the Lars homestead on foot, rather then by speeder, or even renting a pack animal.

He felt small trimmers of danger in the force, and he was constantly looking in all directions, should a group of Tuskan Raiders or even an Imperial force showed up around the next dune. Unfortunately he had not received any contact of an Imperial attack on the Tantive IV, so he did not know of the presence of the Devastator or of Vader in the system at the present time.

After at least an hour of walking he found the Lars homestead sitting quietly on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. He slowly walked to the door and pressed the electronic ringer, hoping to gain an answer. A slightly overweight middle aged man answered the door and looked at Obi Wan questionably.

"Who are you?" Owen Lars questioned in a suspicious voice.

"I'm sorry if this is sudden, but my name is Obi Wan Kenobi," Obi Wan answered in as polite a voice as he could muster, "I need to speak with Anakin."

"Skywalker?" Owen asked, "You another Jedi?"

Obi Wan sensed a lot of mistrust coming from him and sighed.

"Yes," Obi Wan nodded slowly, "I'm sorry if this is intruding on you."

Owen came out a few steps from the opening and looked at the horizon. He himself sighed.

"We got a sandstorm coming this way," Owen spoke bluntly, "You'd best come inside."

Owen then slowly led Obi Wan inside.

**Tantive IV**

Leia pressed her body against the bulkhead of the Tantive IV's escape pod bay, trying to make her body appear less visible. Things were not going well. Most of the ship's escape pods had been launched, but she could hear the pods that were launched from the upper decks collide with something above them, which meant that the Imperials had pulled the Tantive IV into the hanger of the much larger Star Destroyer. Through the force she had felt the fact that the battle going on with the stormtroopers was going badly and that the escape pods that were launched down were destroyed by laser fire. She felt as if she had failed.

"Hopefully Obi Wan got Captain Antilles's message and is organizing a rescue attempt," Leia thought hopefully to herself as she clutched the hilt of her lightsaber in one hand and a blaster in the other.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of stormtroopers headed her way. She leaned out to see how many there were and sighed when she realized she'd been spotted.

"There's one," the lead stormtrooper announced and then ordered, "Set for stun."

Leia lunged out, activated her lightsaber, the blue-green blade shooting up the instant she touched the activation button and fired at the lead stormtrooper with her blaster. Her shot went hit the lead stormtrooper in the neck and killed him instantly. She then swung her lightsaber and deflected the second trooper's stun blast back at him.

As she closed with the squad of stormtroopers, Leia used her lightsaber for its original purpose. She sliced through the arms and legs of two stormtroopers and cut another three in half, all the while deflecting and dodging stun blasts as best she could. Unfortunately, her charge took her out into a more open hallway that was also full of stormtroopers who quickly took her under fire as well. She managed to deflect three stun blasts back at stormtroopers before a stun blast caught the back of her head and drover her into the side of the wall.

The surviving stormtroopers then moved around her. Their leader looked down and picked up Leia's lightsaber.

"She'll be alright," the stormtrooper answered, "Take her to a holding cell on the Devastator."

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Tantive IV, Darth Vader stood quietly overseeing Imperial crews continue to examine and gather information from the ship's computers. A few were removing some the Imperial dead.

"Lord Vader," an Imperial Officer spoke, "We might have something."

Vader approached his position and took a careful look at the computer panel that the man was motioning to.

"What is it?" Vader questioned.

"Senator Organa, wherever she is, had some business here on Tatooine," the officer answered and then pressed a button.

A holographic image of a shuttle taking off from the Tantive IV's small hanger bay taking off and descending into the space around the ship then appeared.

"They sent a shuttle down to the surface shortly before we arrived," the officer continued to explain and then moved to another panel, "And according to their communications, they sent an emergency signal to that shuttle during the fighting. I don't know if the crew of the Devastator intercepted the message, so I've taken the liberty of transferring it to this datapad."

Vader took it and looked at it carefully. It was an obvious plea for help or at least a warning and it struck memories in Vader's mind.

The message read, "Obi Wan, we're under attack and our lightspeed engines are destroyed. You need to be quick and get out of here. Get the plans to the Rebellion."

"Kenobi," Vader growled with deep hatred in his voice.

"My Lord?" the officer asked as Vader turned around.

Vader was about halfway to the door when he ran into a stormtrooper. The trooper saluted and then began to give his own report.

"My Lord," the stormtrooper began, "We've captured Princess Leia."

"Excellent," Vader answered.

The stormtrooper then handed Vader a lightsaber.

"She was armed with this and killed at least twelve members of my unit," the stormtrooper finished.

"A lightsaber?" Vader demanded angrily.

"Yes, my Lord," the stormtrooper bowed.

Vader then walked on, anger radiating from him. There was much that he would have to do.

**Tatooine**

Obi Wan could hear the wind picking up outside the small shelter as he and Owen entered the small kitchen area of the Lars home. They found Beru finishing up the night's dinner.

"Who was at the door, Owen?" Beru asked as the two slowly entered and sat down at the table.

"An Obi Wan Kenobi," Owen answered as he pointed to the elderly Jedi Master.

"I've come to pick up Anakin," Obi Wan answered as he shook Beru's hand, "I believe it is time that he and Luke are needed."

Beru gave a nervous glance to Owen for a few moments, which made Obi Wan feel slightly nervous as well.

"Are you with this Rebellion?" Owen asked after a short and nervous silence.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Obi Wan answered, "Although unless you want to join the Rebellion, you'll need to keep all of this very quiet."

"Don't worry, we can keep quiet about all of this," Beru answered with a warm smile, "But I would have thought you knew already."

"Know what?" Obi Wan asked, his nervousness growing.

"Both Anakin and Luke left to join the Rebellion quite awhile ago," Owen answered plainly.

"The former Senator from Naboo came to pick them up," Beru answered.

"You mean they aren't here?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes," Owen answered.

Obi Wan sighed and looked down. He wondered why Organa hadn't told him and Leia that Anakin and Luke had joined the Rebellion already when he and Leia had updated them on what the Emperor was doing on Coruscant in regards to the government.

**Devastator**

Leia was awakened by the sound of mechanized breathing and found herself in an Imperial prison cell and face to face with Darth Vader. She quickly noticed that the Dark Lord held her lightsaber in one hand and realized that she had been caught. Her only hope was to try and make some sort of statement that the Senate would defend her.

"Darth Vader, only YOU would be so bold," Leia accused him, "The Imperial Senate will not stand for this."

"Don't act so 'surprised' your highness," Vader answered and held out her lightsaber, "THIS proves you weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. They are not onboard this ship, and according to reports they are not on your person."

"I do not know what you're talking about," Leia answered, "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

Vader then activated her lightsaber and pointed its blue-green blade at her.

"Then why do you possess a Jedi's weapon?" Vader questioned "Why did you kill our wound more then a dozen stormtroopers under my command with it?"

Leia tried to think of a legitimate excuse, but Vader gave her no time to explain it.

"Why is your ship over Tatooine in the Outer Rim?" Vader added to his questioning, "Alderaan is much closer to the Core. And considering where you are supposed to be according to the mission you presented to the Senate, Tatooine is not even on the way to Alderaan. It is in fact in the opposite direction."

"I decided that a side trip was in order," Leia answered quickly, hoping that Vader's troopers hadn't had the time to fully go through the Tantive IV's computer banks.

"Then how do you explain that you are a Jedi?" Vader questioned.

"Huh?!" Leia gasped in shock, knowing full well that her cover had been blown.

"Do not play dumb with me, Princess," Vader warned, "You possess and wielded a lightsaber with great skill. Only a Jedi could use a lightsaber to block and deflect a blaster's shot back at the one who's fired the blast, even a stun blast."

Vader then deactivated Leia's lightsaber and turned to face the door.

"My men also ran through your ships communications records," Vader continued, "You sent a message to an Obi Wan Kenobi, who is piloting one of your ship's shuttles. He obviously has the plans that you stole from the Empire. I want to know where you sent him to on Tatooine."

"And how does this prove I'm a Jedi?" Leia questioned, knowing full well that Vader knew that Obi Wan was her Jedi Master.

"We can play these games all night, Princess," Vader answered, "Kenobi is obviously your Master. A Knight of the Old Republic and one of the two Jedi Knights responsible for my current need to wear this armor. You will tell me where he is on Tatooine, now."

Leia did not answer.

"You are only making things more difficult," Vader growled, "I have already dispatched search teams to find and recover the plans from Kenobi. The faster you tell me, the faster it will all be over."

"You would kill a Senator?" Leia questioned.

"I would execute a traitor to the Empire," Vader answered, and then spoke with deep hatred and venom oozing from his voice, "I would execute a Jedi who has no business existing in the Emperor's New Order. Once you have given me Kenobi's location and all the information that is required from you, you will die."

"You are the embodiment of evil, and I will never give you what you want," Leia replied defiantly.

Vader then turned and crushed Leia's lightsaber with his hand, letting the destroyed weapon fall to the floor.

"I have means of taking what I want," Vader answered, "And once we arrive at the Death Star, you will give in."

**Tatooine**

It was several hours before the sandstorm died down, at least around the Lars homestead. Once it did, Obi Wan politely excused himself and began to leave. As he reached the outer door, he was greeted by an explosion that threw him back against the far wall as if he were nothing. Once the smoke cleared, and Obi Wan cleared the cobwebs out of his senses he looked up to see five stormtroopers, one armed with a rocket launcher standing at the doorway.

"It's Kenobi!" the lead stormtrooper shouted, "Set for stun. Vader wants him alive and the plans in tact. We'll kill whoever has given him shelter."

Kenobi quickly used the force to shove all of the stormtroopers away from the door, forcing their shots to fly harmlessly into the side the building. Unfortunately, the sounds of battle did not escape the Larses.

"What the devil is going on?" Owen questioned as he came out into the doorway.

"Stay back," Obi Wan warned as he activated his lightsaber and began to walk back up the stairs.

The stormtroopers had recovered and were firing the weapons wildly at Obi Wan as he reached the top of the stairs. Obi Wan deflected theirs shots back at two of them and then managed to throw his lightsaber in a wide arch and used the force to control it. In doing so, he took out the remaining three stormtroopers. All of this was surprising. He hadn't expected any Imperials to know he was there.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Owen demanded as he rushed out to stand behind Obi Wan, Beru close behind him.

"That is what I am wondering," Obi Wan sighed, "Something is amiss here, and I'm afraid that the two of you will have to come with me to join the Rebellion."

"Join the Rebellion?" Owen growled, "Listen, the Rebellion and the Empire are a long way from here. The last thing that Beru and I need to do is become involved."

Obi Wan looked down, "I'm afraid that you've already become involved, one way or another. These are Imperial Stormtroopers, and they were under orders to kill anyone that gave me shelter. That means they would have killed you."

"This is all your fault!" Owen accused.

Obi Wan looked down, looking very nervous.

"I can not deny it," Obi Wan answered, "But you will have to come with me. The Empire will surely send someone to find out why these troopers did not report back in and if they find you here, they will kill you."

"Tatooine is a big planet, we can find a safe place to hide," Owen asserted.

"Where?" Obi Wan questioned, "I doubt the Tuskan Raiders will take kindly to your moving into their regions and the Hutts will not accept moister farmers on their private lands."

"Then what can we do?" Owen questioned.

"Come with me," Obi Wan answered, "If you will not fight, then at least the Rebellion can either find you a safe haven, or you could enter the Alliance's government. I'm sure they'll need some to be a voice for the common man."

"I don't know anything about politics," Owen argued, "I'm a farmer."

"You should still come with me," Obi Wan answered, "It isn't safe for you here."

"Why are the Imperials after you?" Beru asked.

Obi Wan slowly reached inside his robes and produced a small disk.

"The Empire has built a massive superweapon," Obi Wan answered, "The plans for it are on this disk, and it is imperative that I get it to the alliance, and it is imperative for the Imperials to recover it."

Owen then walked over to the Lars homestead's speeder garage.

"We'd best get going," Owen grumbled, "I've heard rumors in both Anchorhead and Mos Eisley, that the Imperials like to react quickly whenever there's a perceived insurrection."

"I can give you directions to my shuttle," Obi Wan answered, "We can rejoin my ship from there."

**Coruscant, Imperial Palace**

Palpatine pressed a holo-communications reception button that sat on the right of his throne to answer a rather pressing call that seemed to be coming in. His yellow eyes narrowed as Vader's image appeared. He knew that the Death Star plans had been stolen and had given his apprentice the job of recovering them.

"Report," Palpatine growled, "Have you recovered the plans yet?"

"Not yet, my Master," Vader answered, "But they will be back in our hands."

"They had BETTER be, for your sake," Palpatine snarled, having lost faith in the clone of Anakin Skywalker after the mauling he had received on Mustafar.

The only reason Palpatine hadn't sent Vader into a certain death situation yet is that he trusted most of the gathered Inquisitors even less.

"There is a different reason for my report," Vader spoke in a voice that showed no emotion, which raised Palpatine's curiosity, as Vader usually only did as he was told.

"What is this, then?" Palpatine questioned.

"Are you still in need of a reason to disband the Senate?" Vader asked.

Palpatine slouched back in his throne and answered slowly, "Yes."

"Then I have found the reason for you," Vader announced, "And confirmed Organa's support for the Rebellion."

Palpatine looked on with great interest.

"The Rebels sent the plans to her ship the Tantive IV," Vader reported, "and she resisted arrest."

"Excellent," Palpatine smiled triumphantly.

"With a lightsaber," Vader finished.

"With a…" Palpatine choked, "With a lightsaber."

Vader's image nodded, "Yes, she has been trained as a Jedi. Kenobi is her Master."

"Where are you now?" Palpatine questioned.

"In route to the Death Star," Vader answered, "She will give us the location of the Rebel's main base, and then we will execute her for treason."

"Good," Palpatine answered, "What of Kenobi?"

"I have every legion on Tatooine combing the planet for any sign of him," Vader answered, "And I have ordered a tight blockade of the planet. No ship can get off the planet without being destroyed by Imperial Turbolasers."

"Good," Palpatine answered, "Continue with your mission."

Palpatine then changed link so that he was in contact with the Death Star itself. Vader's image was replaced by Tarkin's. The Grand Moff looked surprised, but did not let his surprise be evident in his answer.

"Yes, my Lord?" Tarkin answered.

"What is the status of the Death Star?" Palpatine questioned.

"We're ahead of schedule, my Lord," Tarkin answered, "Lord Vader's visits have proved quite motivational in getting the slaves to work."

"Good," Palpatine answered, "You will be given a chance to exercise your 'Tarkin Doctrine' very shortly, and I expect your plan to work."

"It will work, my Lord," Tarkin said confidently, "The galaxy will cower in fear before you."

"Good," Palpatine answered, "You know the price of failure."

Palpatine then terminated the link for the time being and began to think over his situation. Things were largely progressing well. The Rebels were so far nothing more then an annoyance, as they had achieved no seriously major victory so far. The largest problem with them was the fact that they easily managed to hide themselves from the Imperial Fleet and it took time and effort to find their bases, and by the time a major strike could be launched, the Rebels had long since left the region.

Vader's report, however, did mark that things could get worse for the Empire. While Organa had been captured and would be dead sooner or later, the fact that Obi Wan Kenobi had survived the purge and was somewhere in the galaxy meant that Order Sixty-Six had largely failed in completely attaining its objective. He had suspected that the children of Anakin Skywalker had survived when Padme Amidala announced her name as one of the leaders of the Rebellion, but without knowledge of Skywalker's existence, he couldn't be sure. Now with the report that Kenobi was still alive and that Organa was his apprentice, he was certain that Skywalker's child had survived and was out there. He would have to act quickly if he was to maintain the galaxy's present balance of power.

Deciding to take the first step to insuring the Empire's survival, Palpatine pressed a button on the other side of his throne, calling for Sate Pestage. It didn't take long for his chief aide to arrive.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Pestage asked with a bow.

"Yes," Palpatine nodded, "Things around this galaxy are changing and changing quickly. It is time to begin the final solution to the 'Republican' question. Call a special meeting of the Senate. Then get me in contact with Coruscant's garrison."

Half an hour later Palpatine and Pestage stood on the speaker's platform in the Senate Chambers. All the members of the Imperial Senate were present, save for Leia Organa, but Palpatine knew where she was. The Senators were all silent and unsuspecting of what was about to happen.

"Recently there has been a great act of treason committed against the Empire," Palpatine spoke clearly, "One that I can not let go unpunished. Senator Leia Organa has proved beyond a reasonable doubt that she is in league with the Rebels that at present, threaten my Empire."

There were a few hushed whispers that Palpatine could hear, but didn't act on them.

"The only conclusion is that Leia Organa is a traitor to the Empire," Palpatine said, "But that is not the worst crime that has occurred. The worst is that no one reported her true loyalties to me. This only means that you are in league with the Rebellion as well."

More frightened gasps were heard and a few Senators moved towards the exits, but found them blocked by stormtroopers.

"Because of this treason, it has been decided that the Imperial Senate will be no more and that the Regional Governors will directly control their territories," Palpatine finished as the stormtroopers began firing.

**Bespin**

Lando looked on as several of the former Jedi Temple Younglings fitted themselves out with security gear. The elderly Master Yoda stood beside him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lando asked, "Cloud City has no military capabilities. If the Empire ever suspects these former younglings of yours to be a threat, I could be looking at the business end of a stormtrooper's blaster rifle. I wouldn't make much money without a head."

"Fight, we will not," Yoda answered, "Security and local law enforcement, they are. No more, no less."

"So long as we're not out to attract Imperial attention," Lando answered.

"Busy the Empire is, with the Rebellion," Yoda answered, "Remain quiet, and bother you, they will not."

"That's good…" Lando replied and was about to say more when he saw the elderly Jedi drop to one knee, "Hey, you okay?"

"Great pain and fear I sense," Yoda said weakly, "Worse, things are becoming."

"Do you need any help?" Lando asked.

"Fine I will be," Yoda answered, "Return to my apartment, I must."

**Tatooine, Mos Eisley**

Owen was very suspicious as he looked around the junk dealer's lot with Beru standing behind him. He then turned on the junk dealer in front of him.

"This speeder is ten times more valuable then what you're paying," Owen said firmly, "And you're sure charge some other sap even more then that."

"That's my prerogative," the dealer answered in one of Tatooine's non-Basic languages, "Either accept two thousand or go somewhere else."

"You'd best accept it," Beru said, "It's not like we have much choice or much time to argue over prices."

Owen looked down and sighed.

"Fine," Owen told the dealer, "Two thousand."

The dealer smiled and handed Owen the money. Owen and Beru then slowly made their way back into the street to meet back up with Obi Wan.

"Will that pay for passage to wherever we're going?" Beru asked.

"In the home hive of scum and villainy?" Owen answered, "We don't have enough valuables for robbers to consider robbing us."

The two slowly made their way into a nearby cantina, where Obi Wan said he would try to find a pilot they could trust. Both looked rather uncomfortable, as neither of them had ever been in a place such as this. They found Obi Wan seated in a both with a Wookie and a human male. They slowly approached.

"This is the rest of my party," Obi Wan spoke as he gestured for Owen and Beru to sit down, "Owen and Beru Lars, Captain Han Solo."

The human leaned forward to shake Owen's hand. He reluctantly took it.

"Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon," Han Solo said with a grin, "Your Jedi friend here tells me that you will be coming with him to join the Rebellion."

"He's not my friend," Owen answered coldly.

Chewbacca growled something that Owen couldn't understand.

"But he is taking us to the Rebellion, yes," Beru answered, "Several choice circumstances have made it unsafe for us to remain here."

"What did he say?" Owen asked point to Chewbacca.

Han looked over, "Oh, this is my first mate, Chewbacca. Don't let the fur and great strength give him away, he's real friendly. He just wondered why you hate Jedi."

"I don't hate Jedi," Owen answered, "I don't like the lifestyle. There's a difference."

Chewbacca growled something again. Owen waited until after Han translated it to answer.

"They go and butt into business they don't belong in," Owen answered, "And when they leave, they don't make sure that everyone they've hurt will be fine."

Chewbacca growled again, this time sounding angry.

"You don't want to know," Han spoke before Owen could ask for the translation.

"Do we owe you anything?" Obi Wan asked.

"Nah," Han shrugged, "I get a good paycheck from the Rebellion leaders themselves for bring them ships, so if I'm to be paid for bringing them one more Jedi and two civilians, they'll pay for it."

"I see," Obi Wan answered.

"When can you leave?" Han answered.

Obi Wan checked over to Owen and Beru, "Is everything taken care of?"

"Yeah," Owen answered, "Junk dealer wouldn't pay me for what my speeder's worth, but I did sell it."

"Immediately," Obi Wan told Han, "Speed will be of the utmost importance in this mission."

"Then you're luck," Han smiled, "Since you don't appear to have heard of the Millennium Falcon, I'll have you know she makes Point Five past lightspeed. She's the fastest ship in the galaxy."

Solo then flicked a series of coins to the bar keeper and began to lead the way out. Chewbacca was quick to catch up with him.

"I do not like that Imperial," Chewbacca growled in a low voice, "The Jedi are noble and heroic. He makes them sound like stormtroopers."

"He's just an old guy who hasn't seen the true horrors the Empire has committed and would much rather stay on his farm then do anything about it," Han answered.

"Are you saying that you are much like this man?" Chewie questioned.

"No," Han answered, "I'll help the Rebellion get all the equipment it needs, but I would much rather stay alive then fight."

"They could use someone of your abilities as more then just a smuggler," Chewie commented.

"Not this argument again," Han sighed, "Not now."

"You know they need your help," Chewie finished, "You know they need your help."

Obi Wan and the Larses followed the two in silence, although Beru looked nervous, and Owen obviously disapproved of the entire situation. He looked absolutely furious when he saw the Falcon.

"What a piece of junk!" Owen said angrily.

"I wouldn't say much if I were you," Han warned, "Your comments about the Jedi have already angered Chewie. The last thing you want to do is bad mouth my ship. Now as your friend has said, we're in a bit of a rush, so if you'll get on board, we shouldn't have a problem."

Beru quickly pushed Owen into the Falcon before he could protest any more. Obi Wan slowly walked toward the ramp himself.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea taking him along?" Han asked as Obi Wan got close, "He's as likely to tell the Imperials where the Rebellion's main fleet is as settle down quietly, especially after hearing them talk so highly of the Jedi."

"It's my fault they're in this situation," Obi Wan answered, "We have no choice."

"Fine then," Han sighed and walked into the Falcon.

Obi Wan followed Han into the cockpit to watch the Corellian pilot his ship while Owen and Beru strapped themselves into some seats in what appeared to be a recreation lounge. Taking off from the hanger was no problem, but once Han got the Falcon into space, he found one Star Destroyer coming up behind him while another was approaching from in front of him.

"Stang," Han cursed, "Why does the Empire gotta launch a blockade now."

Obi Wan remained silent.

"Chewie, raise shields," Han barked quick orders and began to flick several switches around his side of the cockpit.

"How long before you can make the jump to lightspeed?" Obi Wan asked.

"Not long," Han answered, as he threw the Falcon through a few swift turns, "I just need to down Home One's position from the Navicomputer."

Obi Wan sat back in one of the chairs behind Solo, as Han continued to maneuver the Falcon. After a few seconds a green light began to flash beside a series of levers.

"Okay, we got the coordinates," Han smiled, "And just in the nick of time. Now to get out of here."

Han then pulled the lever that was next to the light that was blinking and the Falcon zoomed off into hyperspace.

**Maw Cluster**

Leia barely managed to breathe as Vader held her tightly with the force and carried her behind him. She could see that she was now being taken to an Imperial shuttle. She didn't struggle, knowing that the Dark Lord still had his lightsaber and could easily kill her.

"You won't get away with this, Vader," Leia said defiantly.

"I already have," Vader answered, "Your precious Rebellion will not be able to stand up to what is coming, and your Master is as good as dead."

"You underestimate the good side," Leia told him.

"You don't know the POWER of the Dark Side," Vader answered and threw her into the shuttle and then ordered the pilot, "Take us out."

"Yes sir," the Imperial pilot answered and piloted the shuttle out of the Devastator.

Vader permitted Leia to stand and look out the view windows of the shuttle as it flew threw space. She could feel Vader keeping a hand close to his lightsaber, so she did nothing to provoke the Dark Lord, wanting to remain alive. As she did so, she gasped in fear. What she saw resembled a small moon, but was made entirely of metal. There was also a large round dish in its upper hemisphere.

"That Princess," Vader said in a frightening voice from behind her, "Is the Death Star."

**To Be Continued… **


	14. Chapter 14

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 14

By TVfan

**Home One**

Anakin was surprised to see that it was the Millennium Falcon to land in Home One's hanger. He had been patiently waiting for the Tantive IV to arrive and for a shuttle containing his daughter, and probably his former master to arrive with the stolen plans. The first one to come down the freighter's ramp was none other then the confident Captain Solo.

"Is that a new ship for the Rebellion that you've offered to give?" Anakin questioned, "From what I've been told, Garm told you to lay low until we've made sure that the 'spy' situation has been dealt with."

"I ain't delivering a ship, this time," Han answered, "I kinda ran into some old friends of yours, and they happened to need to get to the Rebellion."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and looked up the ramp to see Han's first mate leading the last two people he expected to see beyond their moisture farm on Tatooine. They were followed by an elderly man whom Anakin could only assume was Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan?" Anakin asked as he looked at his former teacher, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Obi Wan sighed, "I'm obviously not as young as you remember."

"He showed up at our homestead looking for you," Owen commented, "And brought the Empire on his heals."

"It's good to see you're all safe then," Anakin replied, "Where's Leia? I was told she'd be with you."

Obi Wan sighed and looked down, "I think this would be better taken in a more comfortable setting."

Anakin immediately began to feel uncomfortable as Obi Wan continued to look rather ashamed. Anakin eventually sighed and lead them towards the area that he used as an office, although he made sure Han and Chewbacca followed. Once there, he sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Now, where is Leia, Obi Wan," Anakin questioned, trying not to sound angry.

"This actually starts with the mission you sent Kyle Katarn on," Obi Wan began slowly, "We received contact from him saying that he couldn't get the plans to you directly and needed to escape Imperial pursuit. He then transferred the plans to the Tantive IV."

Anakin looked up hopefully, but kept silent for the moment.

"Now, while we had had contact with the Empire, we didn't know that you and Luke had already joined," Obi Wan continued, his voice steadily sounding more apologetic, "and we therefore left for Tatooine in order pick you up."

"And that's where he ran into you?" Anakin asked toward Owen and Beru.

"Yes," Beru answered, "He showed up at our farm looking for you, but we had told him that you and Luke had already left."

"Unfortunately, a sandstorm came up on their homestead and I was kept there longer then necessary," Obi Wan sighed, "By the time it subsided, several stormtroopers came after me in search of the plans. With my shuttle captured, and the Lars family in danger, I needed to get off of Tatooine and quickly if I was to reunite with Leia on the Tantive IV and get the plans here."

There was a short silence for a few moments before Obi Wan began speaking again.

"That is where Captain Solo comes in," Obi Wan continued, "He agreed to fly us back here, if not to the Tantive IV."

"What happened to the Tantive IV?" Anakin asked.

"I do not know for sure," Obi Wan replied weakly, "The only ships that were around Tatooine when we took off was an Imperial blockade. I fear that Leia has been captured. We came straight here, because I am not strong enough to track her down and rescue her on my own."

There was a silence again as both Anakin and Obi Wan looked down.

"I feel it's all my fault," Obi Wan sighed, "She asked to come with me, but I didn't think I'd be that long, so I told her to remain on the ship."

"Did you know the Empire would attack the ship when you left?" Han questioned.

"No, but…" Obi Wan began to protest.

"Then this ain't your fault, and if your friend get's angry over it, I'll blast him," Han answered, "Because despite everyone's best efforts, the Rebellion is pretty small and could easily get jumped by an Imperial ship."

Anakin sighed, "But the Empire has my daughter!"

"It isn't his fault though," Han answered, "And even if it was, he didn't want the Empire to get her."

"We've got to rescue her," Anakin said urgently.

"I understand that," Obi Wan sighed, "But I'm too old to do such a thing alone. I might be too old to participate in a group."

"We'll do it as a group," Anakin said firmly, "You can pay me back for losing her by helping to rescue her."

"Agreed," Obi Wan nodded, grateful that Anakin didn't become angry with him.

"Do you have any ideas where she would have been taken?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan looked down again, "No."

**The Death Star**

Leia walked defiantly in front of Vader as the dark lord lead her into a rather large office. Waiting for her ghostly looking man wearing a Grand Admiral's uniform. She maintained her determination not to lose her fear in front of the man.

"Governor Tarkin," Leia spoke in a defiant tone, "I'm not surprised to find you holding Vader's leash. I could smell your foul stench when I was brought onboard."

"Charming to the last," Tarkin smiled, "But it is not going to avail you anything. When this is all over, you will be dead."

"So why do you delay now, if you're so intent on committing murder?" Leia questioned.

"Because there is information that you have that we want," Vader answered from behind her, "A lone freighter blasted its way out of Tatooine and managed to run our blockade."

"Good," Leia interrupted.

"We want to know where that ship was headed," Vader finished.

"And you expect me to know, how?" Leia questioned.

"You will also tell us the location of the Rebel base," Vader ordered.

"Or what?" Leia questioned, "You've already said you're going to kill me. Making threats isn't going to work."

Vader then turned and summoned two stormtroopers, each with an ysalamiri perched on their shoulders. These stormtroopers wouldn't be that useful in a battle as the equipment on their back that kept the ysalamiri alive was too bulky and vulnerable in battle, but against a force sensitive prisoner, who was unarmed, it was a fair weapon.

"Take her back to her cell," Vader ordered.

The stormtroopers saluted and began to lead Leia away. She gave both Vader and Tarkin an angry look as they took her back to the detention block.

"Why the ysalamiri?" Tarkin questioned, "The technology that is keeping them alive is still very new and we haven't worked all the bugs out yet."

"Organa is a Jedi," Vader answered, "Their presence will prevent her from manipulated our stormtroopers with mind games."

"A Jedi?" Tarkin questioned, "You're sure."

"Yes," Vader nodded.

"Then perhaps we should just kill her and be done with it," Tarkin said in a cold voice.

"The Emperor is impatient for results in defeating the Rebellion," Vader answered, "The remaining Jedi on their own are of no danger to the Empire, but with the Rebellion, they can be quite dangerous. The first task is to defeat the Rebellion."

"And how goes the attempts to get the location of their base?" Tarkin questioned.

"We will begin testing her with the mind probe shortly, but there is no certainty of how successful it will be," Vader commented, "Especially considering her force capabilities."

"Then perhaps she might be persuaded by a different form of persuasion," Tarkin mused and pressed a button on a nearby control panel.

The Death Star's commander, holding the rank of Admiral then appeared before Tarkin and Vader on the observation deck.

"Yes, sir?" the Admiral saluted Tarkin.

"The Death Star's official commissioning will be in its first act," Tarkin ordered, "Change our course, set it for Alderaan."

"With pleasure," the Admiral saluted and turned to walk back to the observation deck.

**Home One**

Anakin paced silently in his office as he and Obi Wan tried to think of where the Empire could have taken Leia.

"You're certain you don't know where she would have been taken?" Anakin asked.

"The Tantive IV was gone when we left Tatooine's atmosphere," Obi Wan answered, "The ship that captured it could have been one of the two blockading the planet, or it could have left already."

"Blast," Anakin cursed and resumed pacing, "You do have the Death Star plans, right?"

Obi Wan nodded, "It's what the stormtroopers that attacked the Lars's farm were after."

"They might have taken her to the Death Star then," Han commented, "Possibly as some sort of bait."

"What?" Anakin demanded of the smuggler, barely restraining his temper.

"If the Death Star plans are so important to the Empire, there is only handful of people that the Emperor would trust to even see or be in a position to control those plans or the weapon itself," Han explained, "Which means that if someone captures the plan, they're not going to send them to just any old prison. She's either on Coruscant or on the Death Star, and money would be on the Death Star."

"Why the Death Star?" Obi Wan asked, having his own suspicions about the smuggler, but while Anakin had him here, and while he was talking, he wasn't going to argue.

"The Empire is certainly evil," Han answered, "But stupid is the last thing they are. They've probably figured out that the princess is a Jedi and is therefore important to the Rebellion."

"The Empire's position has been to destroy the Jedi," Anakin pointed out.

"There are several dozen Inquisitors that point to the contrary," Han said smugly, "Now, in the princess's case, they're likely to execute her when they're through with her, but for now, while the Rebellion is present, she's to be a hostage."

"What?!" Anakin growled.

"If you destroy the Death Star, you kill the princess and the Empire gains a slight victory in the outcome," Han explained, "Which I think should be the real reason to rescue her."

"Our intention was always to rescue her," Obi Wan told him.

"And you're going to help," Anakin growled at Han.

"What? Me?" Han gasped.

"We would be honored to help Jedi," Chewbacca growled from where he was standing, "Regardless of Han's protests."

"Quiet you," Han spoke back.

"I'll try to see that you get an extra bonus for your actions," Anakin said firmly, "But if you know so much about the Empire, then you will help us rescue my daughter."

"The princess is your daughter?" Han asked in a surprised voice.

Anakin only sighed, wondering if the smuggler was really that useful after all, "yes, Leia Organa is my daughter."

"Is she good looking?" Han questioned.

"Now is not the time," Obi Wan warned, "But we would be grateful for your help."

"Yeah, but would you be grateful for getting killed?" Han asked, "This sort of thing would require a few squads of commandos. Not one middle aged Jedi, one old Jedi, one gunslinging smuggler and a wookie."

"You are helping and that is final," Anakin ordered, "The Empire will know it's me if Obi Wan and I go alone in Freedom One and will destroy us before we can even land."

"Freedom One?" Obi Wan asked.

"Jango Fett and Boba Fett's old ship," Anakin answered, "It's a long story."

"He has a point there, Han," Chewbacca growled to his friend.

"Fine, fine, fine," Han raised his hands surrendering, "but you do realize this is crazy. I may have a good hunch on what they've done, that doesn't mean I know where the Death Star is."

**Elsewhere**

A lone Rebel gunship slowly patrolled an empty region of space that was along an Imperial trade route. The region it was in was between two star systems that could easily be accessed by ships at sublight speed, and there fore did not attract much attention from the main Imperial fleets. The rebel ship was there to apprehend any supply ships that went between the two systems and take the supplies they were carrying for the Rebellion. It was piracy, and the ship's captain knew that the Rebellion's leadership didn't like it, but it was a necessary movement. The Rebellion needed to do that in order to get the supplies it needed to keep the Rebellion going.

The captain stared out into the openness of space as the moved to round one of the few large asteroids that were floating through the region when he saw a large spherical object drop out of hyperspace in front of him as it moved between the two planetary systems.

"What the devil is that?" the ship's navigation officer gasped.

The captain looked at the massive thing, which appeared to be as big as most moons. Only the fact that it just appeared out of hyperspace convinced him that it was man made, and there was only one faction in the galaxy that had the resources to build such a device.

"I fear it is something very dangerous," the ship's captain answered, "Maintain a course behind that thing, but do not get too close and prepare to make an emergency jump to the Sullust system."

"Sullust, sir?" the navigation officer questioned.

"That's a station of some sort," the Captain replied, "And it's bound to be Imperial. They've probably already detected us. If we stay away from its gravitational field and out of easy weapons range, we can escape."

"Yes sir," the navigations officer answered.

The captain then watched as his ship followed the massive moon-like station for a few minutes. After ten minutes of moving from asteroid to asteroid, they watched the massive station jump into hyperspace again.

"What should we do, sir?" another crewman asked.

"Contact the main fleet," the captain answered, "What planets are along that ship's route?"

The navigation officer looked at their current heading and then turned back to the captain with a frightened look on his face.

"The closest planet would be Alderaan, sir," the navigation officer said slowly.

The captain slowly walked back to his chair and sat down. As he leaned back with a frustrated look on his face, the small holo-channel indicator came on and an image of Admiral Ackbar appeared.

"Captain Grimm," Ackbar spoke, "What brings about this report?"

"Something that I think will cause great damage to the galaxy," Captain Grimm answered grimly, "You may not believe me, but we just registered a moon sized space station pass through our region of operations and jump into hyperspace."

If the station's appearance and disappearance didn't frighten him already, Ackbar's answer made sure that Grimm was frightened.

"The Death Star," Ackbar breathed, "Where was the station headed?"

"The closest planet along its trajectory is Alderaan, sir," Grimm replied.

The image of Ackbar visibly sighed, "Thank you Captain. Thank you."

**The Death Star**

Tarkin slowly walked into the main conference room to find the admiral in charge of the Death Star's operations and several officers who were assigned with the Death Star in a deep argument.

"I still think we ought to be more careful," one officer commented, "The rebels have repeatedly proven themselves to be dangerous."

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander," the Death Star's admiral countered, "NOT to this battle station."

"Holding the Princess here is dangerous," another officer brought up, "The Senate has become increasingly questioning of our conduct of the war and with her prisoner, sympathy for the Rebellion may spread."

"That situation is no longer a threat," Tarkin spoke up as he sat in his chair, "I've just been informed that the Emperor has dissolved the Council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic, have been swept away."

"Impossible," the commander who had spoken first gasped, "How will he maintain control, without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors have now been given direct control over their territories," Tarkin explained, "Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

"What of the Rebellion?" the commander questioned, "The existence of this station might make them fight harder, and given that they currently have our plans to this battle station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness, and exploit it."

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands," Vader spoke from behind Tarkin's chair where he had been quietly listening to the Imperial officers argue.

"What about the rumors of Jedi operating with the Rebellion?" another officer asked, "Vader's capture of the Princess of Alderaan proves that there some that escaped the purge."

"They will be dealt with after the Rebellion has been defeated," Vader answered.

"And who's to say they won't be defeated when we crush the rebellion," the Death Star's admiral spoke up again, "We are now in control of the ULTIMATE power in the universe. It is time we used it."

"Don't get too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," Vader spoke, "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant, next to the power of the Force."

The commander who had been arguing with the admiral earlier now looked a Vader with a rather stern look on his face. He didn't like the Dark Lord and was not about to let the Emperor's apprentice frighten him.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader," the commander growled, "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion hasn't helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes. Or given you clear enough vision to find the Rebel's hidden fort…"

The commander's rant was cut short as Vader raised one hand and the commander found himself gasping for air.

"I find your lack of faith, disturbing," Vader said in a low tone.

Tarkin watched this for a few moments and then finally decided to intervene on behalf of the man that Vader was strangling to death.

"Enough of this," Tarkin commanded, "Vader, release him."

"As you wish," Vader grumbled, knowing that the Emperor wanted Tarkin alive.

"This bickering is pointless," Tarkin spoke trying to calm everyone down and get to the briefing he was supposed to be giving, "The Rebels could find a weakness in the plans, but it is unlikely. Lord Vader will recover them before they have a chance to exploit them. At the same time, we will be using the Death Star very shortly, which will help us gain the location of the Rebel base."

The present officers nodded and saluted as Tarkin then dismissed them. Once the doors shut again, only Vader remained.

"How goes your search to find the missing ship?" Tarkin questioned.

"Captain Ozzel feels disgruntled that I pulled him out of a sector that was under heavy rebel and pirate activity to join the search, but I would think it is going well," Vader answered.

"Have you found the ship yet?" Tarkin asked.

"No," Vader sighed, "But every system that the ship could have gone to is being searched, and if they're connected to the Rebellion they are likely to come to us."

"And the Princess's interrogation?" Tarkin questioned.

"Kenobi has trained her well," Vader growled, "It has made her resistance to the mind probe considerable. It will be months before it is able to break her."

"Then it is good we are preparing to strike at her heart," Tarkin said in a very sinister voice, "The destruction of Alderaan will make her listen to reason."

**Home One**

"It's good to see you, Obi Wan," Padme spoke as Anakin and Obi Wan entered the main conference room aboard the Rebel's primary capital ship, "I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do I," Obi Wan answered weakly.

Anakin and Obi Wan to two adjoining seats at one end of the table while the Rebel government took seats on the other side.

"Welcome, officially to the Rebellion, General Kenobi," Mon Mothma spoke in a diplomatic voice, "If you would wait a moment after the meeting, I will have Garm issue your commission with the Rebellion."

"Thank you, my lady, but I fear I might be needed with business that is of a very important nature and will have no time for ceremony," Obi Wan answered weakly.

"Such as what?" Padme asked, "And where is Leia. Shouldn't she be with you?"

Obi Wan looked down for a moment, and it was Anakin who answered his wife's question.

"Things are quite complicated, Padme," Anakin spoke, hoping to take any rage his wife would feel at her daughter being taken prisoner on him, "You see, Obi Wan and Leia didn't know that you picked Luke and I up to join the Rebellion, and went to Tatooine. While there, it would appear that the Tantive IV was captured by the Empire."

"But that means…" Padme gasped, raising a hand to her mouth, too horrified to say anything more.

"We're kind of in the planning stages of a rescue attempt," Anakin tried to explain slowly, "We have a good idea of where they've taken her. We just don't know where it is."

"Where do you believe they've taken her?" Bail Organa asked, also sounding concerned about the girl who had grown up in his home.

Anakin looked down and sighed, "Unfortunately, we believe she was taken directly to the Death Star."

Padme was about to say something when Ackbar spoke up from the door.

"Then you will be most interested to know why I requested this meeting," Ackbar spoke in a very serious voice.

The group then turned to watch the Mon Calamari admiral slowly walk into the room and sit down next to Anakin. He did not look particularly cheerful at the moment, which only added to the imposing sense of trouble that filled the room.

"What do you have to report, Admiral?" Iblis asked from his seat, "Is there trouble?"

"Not long ago, one of our gunships that we have stationed to try and keep supplies from reaching Imperial outposts in the outer rim observed a massive space station move through its sector," Ackbar said slowly, "The area is marked by two fairly close together star systems. Normally a starship would be able to maintain itself in hyperspace through the region, but this moving station could not."

Ackbar then blinked for a few moments before continuing.

"The station dropped out of hyperspace because of the presence of the two star system's gravitational fields, moved through the region and then jumped back into hyperspace," Ackbar continued, "The gunship's captain described the station as a massive moon-like structure."

"Exactly as you told us the Death Star would appear," Mothma sighed, the fear in her face all the more evident.

Ackbar could only nod.

"This means that the Imperials have finished their battle station," Iblis sighed with frustration, "Did the Captain tell you where the Death Star was headed?"

"Alderaan was the closest planet along the path that the Death Star took back into hyperspace," Ackbar answered, "I fear that the Emperor intends to make it an example to the rest of the galaxy."

Organa only put his face in hands, mumbling, "My poor people."

"I would suggest that we go ahead with my plan to destroy that station," Anakin spoke up, "Let it leak out where we've moved our primary base to, and have every starfighter we have waiting."

"That won't necessarily turn the Empire away from Alderaan," Iblis commented, "Besides, if your daughter is on that thing, do you want her to still be on it when we blow it up?"

"I told you we're in the middle of a rescue operation," Anakin answered, "Han will fly Obi Wan and I to Alderaan, and thus to the Death Star. We'll rescue Leia and get off the ship before our starfighters can destroy it."

"Are you certain we can destroy that thing with just starfighters?" Iblis questioned, "Your whole plan is still very risky to me."

"One of the few things that went according to plan in Obi Wan and Leia's plan was that they were able to get a copy of the Death Star's schematics," Anakin replied, trying to sound confident, "The station is too heavily armed and armored to attack with the fleet we have now. Of its secondary armament, its turbolaser batteries, it has a firepower greater then half the entire Imperial starfleet. Each of its twenty shield generators are each three times as strong as those on an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, almost as strong as the planetary shields on one of the Core worlds. We would need a fleet three times that of the present Imperial fleet, and nearly entirely Mon Calamari ships to consider using any sort of naval tactics to stand a chance."

"So how will starfighters be against that if we don't even have the capital ships to do any damage against it?" Iblis questioned.

"The Empire has apparently committed the same sort of blunders that were in many Confederacy superweapons," Anakin answered, "There are several major exhaust ports along its equatorial trench. A starfighter, after passing through the Death Star's main shields could easily fly along that trench and fire a proton torpedo into one of the exhaust ports. A direct hit would set off a chain reaction as the torpedoes detonate various key energy release valves between the surface and the core of the Death Star. Because of its tremendous size, the station would then overheat and explode from the inside out."

"What about fighter defense?" Iblis asked, "Surely they've done something to protect those exhaust ports from fighter attack."

"The exhaust ports are the most strongly defended areas," Obi Wan admitted, "But overall, the Death Star only has the same number of laser cannons as one Imperial class star destroyer. It would not appear that the Empire considers small fighters to be any threat to the Death Star. Anakin's plan is crazy, but it stands a very good chance of winning."

"Very well," Iblis sighed, "I'll give the orders to begin transferring all starfighters that can get to Yavin IV within the next five hours to get there as quickly as possible. General Skywalker, General Kenobi, I expect both of you to lead the fighter attack, and I expect you to keep your inexperienced son in a training simulator. This is too big a battle for him to face."

"The Jedi will keep their own council as to how ready he is," Anakin answered firmly, "From the reports I've seen he's quite the accomplished pilot along with a few others."

"Porkins hasn't reported anything like that to me," Iblis growled, "Your son is incredibly lax when it comes to discipline and will not wear the Rebel pilot's uniform."

"I don't ask for reports from men who my son technically outranks and is only in charge because the Rebellion's Secretary of Defense hates the Jedi Order," Anakin answered firmly, his hand reaching for his lightsaber, "I get my reports directly from Dodonna, whom I've asked to take his reports from every member of Luke's squadron. Not just your agent, Porkins."

"How dare you…" Iblis growled.

"Now is not the time for this," Mothma spoke up, "The most important thing is that we stop the Empire. Anakin, go ahead with your rescue plan. We'll let the information of the location of our Yavin base after you let us know she's safe."

Calming down slightly, Anakin bowed to the Rebellion President.

"Thank you," Anakin spoke and turned to leave with Obi Wan following.

"I'm going with you," Padme spoke up.

"What?" came the gasp from the other members of the Rebellion government.

"Padme, you can't do this," Organa protested, "I can understand where you're coming from, but the Empire wouldn't hesitate to kill you on sight. We need you alive to help keep the Rebellion going."

"I'm not afraid to die," Padme answered firmly, "If they have my daughter, I'm not about to sit around and worry. I'm going to do something about it."

"We don't assume that you are afraid to die," Mothma spoke, "But this is an extremely dangerous situation that you do not have to become involved with."

"Madam President," Padme said respectively, "If it were your daughter, would you just stand by and let others do the rescuing?"

"No," Mothma sighed, "I'd probably do exactly as you're doing."

"You don't need to do this," Anakin spoke up from behind her, "Obi Wan and I will get her back. He didn't intend for all this to happen."

"I know that," Padme answered, "but I do have to go. She is my daughter as well, Anakin. Don't try to say I can't be responsible for her."

"I'm not saying that," Anakin answered, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry," Padme said firmly and walked out of the conference room, "Now we should get going. You said something about Han flying us there?"

"I guess we can't talk her out of it," Anakin sighed to Obi Wan and then began walking again, "Yes. This way."

They found Han resting on a bench in the hanger with Chewbacca keeping watch over his friend.

"Are you ready?" Chewbacca questioned in his growling language.

"Yes," Anakin nodded, "One of the Rebellion's other ships reported the location of the Death Star, or at least where it's headed."

Chewbacca nodded and then turned to wake up Han. The Corellian smuggler was a little grumpy as he got up, but once Chewie told him that they were ready to go, he slowly got up and walked toward the falcon.

"So you've figured out where the Death Star is?" Han asked.

"Where it's going," Anakin answered, "We received a report that it was headed in the direction of Alderaan."

Han nodded and began the Falcon's start up procedure. Chewie then sat behind him in the copilot's seat. Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme took seats behind them.

"All right then," Han commented, as he piloted the Falcon out of Home One's hanger bay, "Alderaan it is."

**Death Star, Alderaan Orbit**

Leia was awakened by the sudden opening of the door to her cell. She looked up to see Darth Vader standing there, his mechanical breathing apparatus the only sound entering the small cell.

"You here to ask me about the Rebel base some more?" Leia questioned, "Or to lecture me how the Jedi are wrong?"

"You do not seem to listen to reason and do not give us the location of the Rebel base," Vader answered, "And you do not listen to any of the truths of the Jedi, so I am not going to bother with that."

"So you're just here to kill me then," Leia answered.

"Unfortunately, that privilege has been prohibited for the time being," Vader answered, "You are to come with me."

Noticing that Vader was armed and ready should she try anything, Leia sighed and slowly got off the metal bench that was in her cell.

"Fine," Leia said in a defiant tone.

Vader then lead Leia slowly through the maze of passageways that made up the Death Star to observation deck that had a large window allowing anyone on the observation deck to look out and see what the Death Star would be targeting. There was only one other man present, and that was Tarkin.

"Greetings again, Princess Leia," Tarkin said confidently, "for what will probably be the last time."

Leia didn't answer.

"You know," Tarkin continued, trying to get Leia to willingly confess, "I found t difficult to give the order to terminate your life…"

"I'm surprised you had the courage to do it yourself," Leia spat back.

Tarkin only gave a confident smile in response.

"Charming, to the last," Tarkin commented, "But futile. You will give us the location of the Rebel base, and I have the full intention of making you see things my way."

Leia watched the Grand Moff take a few steps toward a nearby control panel. She said nothing.

"You are onboard the most powerful superweapon ever created," Tarkin explained in a confident voice, "With the firepower of this station, I could destroy a planet in one shot."

"You are unspeakably evil," Leia said defiantly, held in place only Vader.

"Thank you," Tarkin smiled and then raised a hand, "And in a way, you made the choice of which planet will be destroyed first."

Tarkin then pressed a button on the control panel and the Death Star began to move into its firing position.

"Since you refuse to give us the location of the Rebel base, it has been decided that we will unleash the Death Star's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan," Tarkin announced sinisterly.

Leia's eyes widened as she saw the image of her blue-green homeworld appear in the window in front of her. She broke free of Vader's grasp and grabbed Tarkin by an arm.

"No, please!" Leia begged, "Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. We…"

"You would prefer a different target, a military target?" Tarkin questioned, and waited for Leia nodded, "Then name the system."

Leia stood back for a moment. She couldn't betray the Rebellion, but she couldn't allow for Alderaan's destruction, and without her lightsaber, and with Vader standing guard with his, it was unlikely that she could take any direct path to save her home planet. Tarkin meanwhile looked very frustrated by her lack of an immediate answer.

"I grow tired of asking you this, so it will be for the last time," Tarkin said firmly, "Where is the Rebel base?"

Leia looked at the blue-green world once more and sighed. She then decided to give up the location of the old Rebel base on Dantooine. She didn't know if the Rebellion had fully evacuated it yet, but it would be a remote system. The Death Star wouldn't gain much publicity there.

"Dantooine," Leia said weakly, "They're on Dantooine."

Tarkin smiled and turned to Vader.

"There, you see, Lord Vader?" Tarkin smiled, "She can be reasonable."

Tarkin then activated a communications device he had on him and spoke into it.

"You may fire, when ready," Tarkin ordered.

"WHAT!?" Leia screamed.

"You're far too trusting," Tarkin answered, "Dantooine is far too remote a system, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" Leia pleaded as Vader once again gripped her and prevented her from trying to stop Tarkin.

Leia then listened as the battlestation began to build up power and energy and then fired its weapon upon her defenseless homeworld. As the planet exploded, she could only remember screaming and passing out from feeling the sadness of so many deaths echo through the Force.

**Yavin IV**

Luke was seated quietly in a quiet sector of the new Yavin base, not too terribly far from the main hanger when he suddenly felt something tear through the Force with great strength. It was very surprising for him and actually caused him a fair amount of pain, as if someone was ripping his ability to feel the Force out of him. Wedge and Biggs weren't that far away, and when Luke nearly fell out of his chair, the two rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Luke, what is it?" Wedge asked as Luke slowly staggered to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Biggs asked.

Luke looked at his two friends with a look of fear that they had never seen before.

"What is it?" Wedge asked again.

"It was horrible," Luke said finally, "I saw billions of people cry out and terror, and were suddenly silenced."

"Silenced?" Wedge asked.

"It felt like someone had killed them all in one stroke," Luke answered.

"How?" Biggs asked, suspecting this had something to do with Luke's Jedi abilities, but these things were still quite new to him.

"All living things have some connection to the Force," Luke explained, "The Jedi have an especially close connection to it allows us to feel things that are rather difficult for me to explain."

"Do you know where this happened?" Wedge asked, "Or how it was done."

Luke shook his head, "No. All I could feel was the pain."

**Bespin**

Yoda and Kira Jade sat quietly in the sitting room of Kira's apartment. The two were busy discussing what was to be done next. Kira and her daughter Mara had over the recent period collected most of the former temple younglings from their hiding spots and brought them to Bespin, where they were now taking over as the main security force for Calrissian's Cloud City. It saddened Yoda that the former younglings had lost much of their connection to the Force because of a lack of training, but remembering back to the establishment of the Empire, Yoda knew that the present conditions could not have been changed.

"What should be our next step, Master Yoda?" Kira asked, "We've gathered the younglings away from the possible influence of the Emperor. What do we do now?"

"For now, wait, we will," Yoda answered, "Let the younglings adjust, should we."

"What about the Rebellion?" Kira asked, "Mara has voiced the opinion that we ought to help them. 'Do some good for the galaxy' as she put it."

"Youthful impatience, she has," Yoda shrugged, "Come to us, the Rebellion must."

"You will have to forgive me, Master, but why?" Kira asked, "There isn't much more that we can do here, and in the long run, won't the former younglings be joining us anyway?"

" Cal…" Yoda began to answer, but suddenly fell back in his chair, clutching his chest with one hand.

"Master Yoda, what is it?" Kira asked, "What's wrong."

"Great pain, I sense," Yoda spoke, "Death… all in an instant it was."

"What do you suppose happened?" Kira asked.

"Know, I do not," Yoda sighed weakly, "but tragic, it was."

**Coruscant**

Palpatine meanwhile smiled as he watched Tarkin's live coverage of Tarkin's attack on the planet Alderaan. He was actually quite fond of the planet, but he liked death and destruction a lot more, and seeing the holo-image of Alderaan exploding and feeling the deaths of its inhabitants through the force made him feel quite triumphant. He was certain that the Rebellion would not stand a chance against him now. Now that he could merely order a planet's destruction if it dared to disagree with him.

"A triumphant moment," Sate Pestage spoke from behind him.

"Of course," Palpatine smiled, "But it is as inevitable as destiny. I saw this coming."

"What is your next move, sire?" Pestage asked.

"Tarkin is to destroy the Rebel base before we do anything," Palpatine answered, "If he is successful, he will be granted a triumphal parade. In the meantime, a commemorative medal is to be struck for all members of the Death Star's crew."

"Of course my lord," Pestage bowed.

**Millennium Falcon**

"And these storage facilities are impenetrable to Imperial scanning crews?" Anakin asked Han as the ship continued on its way toward the Alderaan system.

"Not impenetrable, but a scanning crew is not the first thing the Imperials will send aboard a 'captured' ship," Han explained, "The operators take longer to train then regular stormtroopers, and the equipment is fairly expensive. These will allow us to hide long enough for regular stormtroopers to search the ship and leave. We can then take out the scanning crew and any guards that come to help them."

"Getting the right number of stormtrooper uniforms might be difficult," Padme commented.

"Actually, getting you properly disguised will be the hard part," Han answered, "The Empire doesn't really like women and there are very few that are registered in the Imperial military, and from what I remember of my days as a pilot, most of them that are in are only in because they have performed certain favors for their commanding officers, but then those are only rumors."

"That's against every gender-equality law that was passed when the Republic was formed," Padme gasped.

"Hate to tell you this, but the Republic is currently dead," Han answered, "That's why you're rebelling, isn't it?"

Padme and Anakin slowly nodded, when a growling noise came over the intercom. Han listened to it quietly and then turned back to the two passengers that were in front of him.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," Han spoke, "You better get the old fossil and get ready."

They slowly made there way through the ship, rousing Obi Wan from a meditative trance and returned to the cockpit. Once there, Han retook the captain's seat and began to reactive the sublight engines and turn of the hyperdrive. Once he did so, however, everyone was thrown off their feet as the ship hit a terrible jolt.

"What the…" Han cursed.

"Could you have calculated wrong?" Padme asked.

"There are no asteroid belts this close to Alderaan," Han growled, "This isn't on ANY of the charts."

Chewbacca's growls then brought their attention back to the space in front of them. Padme gasped as she looked out. Instead of the blue green world that had been her home with Obi Wan while they were hiding from the Emperor, there was only the blackness of space and a large dark spherical object.

"Where's Alderaan?" Han asked curiously as the Millennium Falcon continued to fly toward the spherical object.

"Destroyed," Obi Wan spoke, "By the Empire."

Chewie gave a questioning growl to the group.

"The Death Star," Anakin answered as the spherical object became very big in the cockpit's windows.

**To Be Continued… **


	15. Chapter 15

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 15

By TVfan

**Death Star**

Vader stood quietly looking over a battered and beaten up Corellien freighter that the crew of the Death Star had caught entering the Alderaan system. He would have defined it as ugly and had it destroyed, but he sensed something puzzling about the ship.

"Where did this thing come from?" Vader questioned the nearest Imperial officer.

The officer shuffled a couple of datapads he was carrying and began reading from one of them.

"Well, my Lord, according to the ship's official registry, it is apparently the same ship that slipped through our blockade on Tatooine," the officer began his report.

"Tatooine, you say?" Vader asked, "Did you search the ship?"

"We've launched a basic inspection for the moment," the officer answered, "and found nothing. Which has raised some questions."

"Questions?" Vader asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, my Lord," the officer replied, sounding nervous, "I think this ship might be a decoy of some sorts. All of its escape pods have been jettisoned, apparently, and according to the log, the crew and any passengers abandoned ship shortly after take off."

"Strange," Vader spoke slowly, "but we can not take chances. I want you to send a scanning crew aboard that ship. If there are Rebels on board, and it is the ship that took off from Tatooine, they're likely carrying the plans and are attempting to return them to the princess."

"Of course, my Lord," the officer saluted.

Vader didn't bother to stay around and see the officer's salute, as he quickly departed with the intention of meeting with Tarkin as quickly as possible.

Inside the Millennium Falcon, a series of floor vents opened as Han, Chewbacca, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme crawled out of the ship's smuggling compartments.

"It's a good think you have these compartments," Padme commented.

"I use 'em for my smuggling operations," Han informed them, "I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them."

"It's let us slip past the initial search squads, which could not be disposed of easily," Anakin answered.

"So what do we do now?" Padme asked.

Han and Chewie began putting the lids to the smuggling compartments back in place.

"We need to find out where they're holding Leia," Anakin answered, "but in order to do that we need to get to a control center. We'll need to jump their scanning crew and any storm troopers they have with them with a minimum of noise."

"We've actually got two missions as well now," Han commented, "They pulled us in with a tractor beam as we got closer."

"Someone will need to take that out while we free Leia," Padme commented.

"I'll take care of that," Obi Wan answered, "Once you get to Leia, I fear that the Empire will sense what is going on and will go after you. I'll take care of the tractor beam and allow you to escape."

"This whole thing sound's foolish," Han answered, "You need at least a full commando team for each mission. How much of a chance do you think we stand?"

"A very good one," Anakin answered, "Now, we must get ready."

**Coruscant**

Palpatine smiled as he strode to a holonews projector that the Empire had one hundred percent control of. He felt completely triumphant after receiving the report from Tarkin that Alderaan had been destroyed. He had already suspected this when he felt a wave of death rip through the force, but unlike the Jedi, Palpatine felt strengthened by the wave.

The destruction of Alderaan would prove to be extremely useful in forcing the galaxy to abide by his rules. The Senate was gone, and could no longer stand in his way. The only thing that opposed him now was the Rebellion, and with the success of the Death Star's first mission, he could insure that it wouldn't grow any further and could slowly destroy it and break the will of its members to fight.

Palpatine slowly activated the device and began to give his triumphant speech.

"Citizens of the Empire," Palpatine spoke in a firm voice, "Recent events have transpired that are not to the liking of your Emperor."

Palpatine took a deep breath before continuing.

"A Rebellion against my rule and I find this to be most disturbing event," Palpatine continued in a low voice, "Fortunately, I have recent taken steps to insure that the Rebellion will be crushed. And it is one that shows my displeasure with the support that has been given to these foolish rebels."

Again, Palpatine paused.

"Recently, Imperial forces under my command destroyed the planet Alderaan for its sympathies for the Rebellion," Palpatine spoke, "Any planet that dares to side with these criminals will face obliteration along with the rebels."

**Home One**

Bail slumped nervously into his chair. He had seen the Emperor's announcement, and it frightened him and saddened him completely. His home world had been destroyed, and apparently without a second thought. It had been a beautiful planet. Its hills and mountains, its seas and lakes, its plains and valleys were all things of beauty. The peaceful people that lived on Alderaan were people to be respected. They were people who loved the Republic, and now, that was all gone.

"Are you alright?" Mon Mothma asked from across the table.

Bail looked up at the Rebellion's president with a very pained look on his face.

"They're gone, Mon, all of them," Organa spoke, "My people are gone."

"I'm very sorry," Mothma answered, "I don't know what else to say."

"I can't believe he'd go as far as to destroy an entire planet to deal with us," Organa answered in a fairly weak voice.

"We knew he was building such a weapon," Garm Bel Iblis spoke up, "Why wouldn't he use it?"

"I thought he might try to bluff us into surrendering," Organa answered.

"There are no limits to what Palpatine will do," Iblis answered, "Remember that he had Vader kill my family."

"I guess I was just being too hopeful that things would be fine," Organa spoke with a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Mothma answered, "Hope is one of the few things we must cling to."

"We may also need to use this as a weapon," Iblis sighed, "It is a tragedy… but if we don't use it to inspire our men to fight harder, Palpatine will see to it that it raises fear in the areas that the Empire controls."

"Forgive me if I do not launch a counter propaganda campaign immediately," Organa said back.

"I understand," Iblis answered, "I wouldn't even suggest doing it until after we've destroyed the Death Star. I'm just saying that what Palpatine has done makes me more determined to beat him."

"We'll beat him," Mothma said firmly, "Do not worry about that."

**Bespin**

Yoda frowned as he looked at the holonews channel as he lay in the small bed that had been set for him. He now knew what had sent the wave of death and fear spreading out through the Force.

"What do we do about this, Master?" Mara asked, "We can't just let him destroy entire planets."

"Wait, we must," Yoda answered, "Come to us, rebels will."

"When, Master?" Mara asked, "He is doing evil now."

"When is difficult to see," Yoda replied, "Destroy the Death Star, the Rebellion will."

"You're certain, Master?" Mara asked.

"Overconfident, Palpatine has become," Yoda explained, "Weakness, it is."

"Hopefully it helps us do more then defeat the Death Star then," Mara answered, "Because the darkness that I felt was absolutely terrifying."

Yoda could only nod.

**Death Star, Hanger Office**

One of three Imperial officers checked one of the security camera images in the office that was responsible for the hanger that was directly outside. On the screen he could easily see the Corellian freighter that was currently being scanned for any hidden passengers or possible rebel bombs. However, all the stormtroopers that he had posted around the area to keep an eye on the ship were not present. He then moved over to an intercom button and activated it.

"TK 421, why aren't you at your post?" the officer demanded.

He waited for a few moments and saw and heard nothing. He then carried the intercom monitor to a window to look into the hanger directly.

"TK 421, do you copy?" the officer asked.

After a second or two, a lone stormtrooper came down the ship's ramp and tapped the side of the helmet that the stormtrooper was wearing. The officer then sighed. Even though the Death Star was new and perceived to be the ultimate weapon, it appeared that the Empire was sending it crew and men very poor equipment. The officer had experienced this in areas where the Empire's grip was so secure that weapons weren't needed, and that aggravated the officer. The Death Star was sold to him as the Empire's ultimate fortress breaker. It would attack even full-fledged space station fortresses or shielded planets deal with the rebels quite directly. He felt they needed proper equipment, as this wasn't a planet like Coruscant which was totally subjugated to the Empire. He then turned to leave and check on the stormtrooper, feeling very frustrated.

"Stay here, we've got a bad transmitter," the officer spoke to the other officer present and opened the door.

When the door opened, a large and furious looking wookie grabbed him around the neck and threw him across the room. The second officer was startled by this, and only turned around when he was shot by a stormtrooper standing behind the wookie.

Han slowly took the helmet off and entered the control center with Chewbacca while Anakin and Padme, also wearing stormtrooper uniforms, and Obi-Wan followed along behind. Padme frowned as she watched Han take out the security cameras in the control center.

"You know, between his howling and you're blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the entire station doesn't know we're here," Padme commented, "And you were the one complaining that the job is too big for us."

"I'd still prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around," Han answered back.

"There's still no need to fight now," Anakin cut in while he and Obi Wan shut the doors.

Anakin the approached one of the computer panels that humans could use and began to try and process some information.

"This is where I really miss Artoo," Anakin sighed, "Which do you want brought up first? The detention block that Leia is in, or the tractor beam mechanism."

"Where is Artoo, anyway?" Obi Wan asked, "The two of you seemed rather inseparable."

"He's with Luke," Anakin answered, "After we took Boba's ship from him, I didn't need Artoo to serve as my ship's navicomputer, but Luke would need him for that purpose, so Luke has Artoo now."

"Can you find the locations?" Obi Wan asked.

"He's changed the codes," Anakin sighed, "If these were the old codes we used in the Clone Wars, maybe, but he's changed them."

Han then sighed, "I'll give it a try. Maybe my time as pilot will actually help some."

"You were a pilot?" Obi Wan asked, "For the Empire?"

"At the time, it was either that or get killed by the Hutts," Han answered as he began to try and pull up the information that they would need, "unfortunately for them, my opinions on slavery and wookies got me kicked out."

Chewbacca gave an explaining growl for Obi Wan.

"He saved you?" Obi Wan asked.

Chewie growled again.

"Well, it would appear that there is more to you then meets the eye," Obi Wan commented.

"A lot of people say that," Han answered him.

"You can trust him, Obi Wan," Padme explained, "At least half the Rebellion is made up of Imperial defectors or Old Republic leaders."

After a few moments, Han got some images to come up on the monitor, showing various hallways and then a long vertical shaft with several small tubes running up and down in it.

"That should be where they have the tractor beam emplacements," Han said slowly, "At least I think that's where it's at."

"Very well," Obi Wan answered, "I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure you can do this alone, Obi Wan?" Padme asked.

"I'm going to have to," Obi Wan answered, "You will have all you can do to free Leia. More then likely, they'll be expecting that any one who attempts to land ships here and destroy it through commando actions will not even think about the tractor beams. Forces would attack and find themselves defeated and unable to escape."

"Sounds about right," Han cut in, "The Emperor's always seems to prefer stupid officers so long as their grunts are ferocious. It's partially how I've been able to smuggle to the Rebellion so many ships."

"Strange," Anakin sighed, "The clones weren't that way in the clone wars."

"It's probably to make sure they remain loyal," Obi Wan replied as he left, "Stupid, but fierce troops will do anything without question."

Anakin nodded while Obi Wan then departed and headed out. Han meanwhile had already switched to trying to pull up the cell that the Empire was holding Leia in. It took him a few minutes, but eventually Han managed to pull up the location. It was actually only one floor above their present location and down one or two passageways.

"Fortunate that it's so close to where we are now," Padme commented.

"That will depend on how well they've guarded it," Han replied, "If they've got thirty stormtroopers there, it'll be a short walk to the cells. Especially if our cover has already been blown."

"They would be attacking us now if they suspected anything," Chewie growled from where he was standing guard.

Han gave a defeated sigh and turned to Anakin, "So, do you have a plan on getting in there? Or are you just going to go in there shooting?"

Anakin reached for a set of security cuffs and walked toward Chewie.

"We're already disguised as stormtroopers," Anakin began, "Why not let them think Chewbacca is a prisoner from a different block being transferred. They'll let their guard down, and by the time that they realize that Chewbacca's cuffs aren't fully shut or locked, it'll be too late."

Chewie gave a growl of protest, remembering his treatment at the hands of Imperial slavers.

"Don't worry Chewie," Han sighed, "I won't let you get captured again. This is all going to be an act. Right?"

"Right," Anakin nodded, "But this is the only way that Chewbacca will be able to move with us. The Empire doesn't employ wookies."

Chewie only gave a defeated sigh.

**Death Star, Command Bridge**

"They are here," Vader spoke in a calm voice.

"Kenobi and Skywalker?" Tarkin asked back sounding rather skeptical, "Surely Kenobi should be dead by now, and Skywalker wouldn't be foolish enough to sneak onboard this station."

"Don't under estimate the Force," Vader answered, "It powers the Jedi just as well as the Sith."

"And what makes you think they're here?" Tarkin asked, sounding slightly nervous as he knew what Anakin Skywalker was capable of, but he also knew that Vader was his equal, so he also sounded frustrated that Vader hadn't taken over the search immediately.

"I felt their presence," Vader answered.

"And you didn't kill them?" Tarkin asked, "The Emperor would not like to hear that."

"It would not be wise to just kill them while we are still waiting for a report on the location of the stolen plans, which are probably aboard that ship," Vader answered, "Besides, I would like to see what they are up to first."

"More then likely they are here to try and free the Princess," Tarkin answered, "I want three squads of stormtroopers sent to her detention block area. She is to be executed immediately upon the arrival."

"Of course, Governor," Vader answered, doing little to hide his displeasure at being ordered around by an ambitious provincial official.

Tarkin watched as Vader sulked off. His mind was already filling with plans to overthrow the Emperor or at least create his own Empire around his home planet and the Maw Cluster. The crew of the Death Star had all been hand picked to be loyal to him, and he could use it to blackmail Palpatine into letting him have free reign over his territories. But first, he had to see to it that Vader left the Death Star at some point. His frightening appearance, and near constant rage would most of his men from openly joining him. He also had to see to it that he defeated the Rebellion before he made his grab for power. That way he could claim hero status and most people would not view him as wrong for wanting some autonomy.

**Yavin IV**

"Why are we receiving all these extra squadrons all of a sudden?" Biggs asked as another set of rebel fighters landed inside the temple hanger to the Rebel's Yavin base.

"I don't know," Wedge commented, "But after what happened to Alderaan, I think this might be a foolish tactic. Putting so many of our fighters in one location."

"What do you think Luke?" Biggs asked.

Luke looked out over the crowd of fighters and gave a heavy sigh. He was still trying to shake off the feelings of pain and fear that he had felt travel through the force. The revelation that the planet of Alderaan had been destroyed had made it feel much worse. He could not think of a way that even the Rebellion's capital ships could destroy something that had the power to destroy a planet. Yet through the force, he felt some sort of plan behind the moving of fighters to Yavin, so he had to let the plan play out.

"I don't really know," Luke answered, "None of us have all the information. Something is telling me that there is something bigger that is going on that we don't know yet."

"You mean that this Death Star has a weakness?" Wedge asked.

"Everything has a weakness," Luke answered, "The question is where and how much of a weakness is it."

"Must be some sort of vent or something that only a starfighter by flying close would have a reasonable chance of hitting," Biggs commented as another squadron came into the temple hanger.

**Death Star, Detention Block 1137**

The officer in charge of the block looked up to three stormtroopers leading a very large wookie into the area. He found it strange as there had been no scheduled prisoner transfers for the day, and as far as he knew, there were no wookie prisoners on board, but then he didn't know for sure.

"Where are you taking this…" the officer began, "thing?"

"Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138," the shortest of the stormtroopers answered in an almost feminine voice.

"I wasn't notified," the officer stated, sounding suspicious, "I'll have to clear it."

He then rounded the main platform to take the datapad of transfer that one of the three stormtroopers had to be carrying. Unfortunately for him, as he got closer to the stormtroopers, he also got closer to the wookie. The wookie quickly grabbed him by the neck and smashed his head against the main panel.

"Look out he's loose!" one of the stormtroopers screamed and began firing on the other remaining officers and technicians in the cell block.

Once all the Imperials were down, Han removed the stormtrooper helmet he had been wearing and approached the main panel.

"Well, that went a lot easier then expected," Anakin commented as he surveyed the cell block.

"They'll send more," Han reminded him, "Now, let's see where this daughter of yours is."

After getting his answer he pointed down the nearby hallway.

"She's in 2187," Han spoke, "You go get her. I'll hold here."

Anakin and Padme then moved down the hallway, both removing much of the stormtrooper armor, as they were certain that their cover was now blown. Han meanwhile pressed an intercom button nearby.

"Yes, hello, situation normal," Han spoke quickly.

"What's going on?" asked the voice on the other side, "We've registered a lot of explosions in your area."

"Oh, that," Han replied, "We just had a small weapons malfunction, but everything's fine now. How are you?"

"Three squads are on their way to give you aide against possible Rebel saboteurs, and we are going to add another squad, to see what is going on," the voice answered sounding somewhat skeptical.

"Oh, no that would be a bad idea," Han told him, "We've got a radiation leak up here, give us a few minutes to lock it down. It's a large leak, very dangerous."

"Who is this?" the voice asked, "What's your operating number?"

Chewbacca gave a questioning growl, to which Han only muttered under his breath and blasted the control panel.

"More trouble then he was worth anyway," Han grumbled and then yelled down the hallway, "Hey, we're gonna have company."

Anakin and Padme nodded as they finally reached Leia's cell. It was Padme who opened the door. Inside the cell Leia was laying on the metal bunk that was the cell's only piece of furniture when the door opened. She tensed, expecting Vader, but to her surprise, her mother and a blonde haired middle aged man entered the cell.

"Leia, thank goodness you're alright," Padme spoke, "Can you walk."

"They've destroyed Alderaan," Leia answered her.

"We know," Padme answered, "We know."

"Who is this?" Leia asked, looking at Anakin.

"I am Anakin Skywalker," Anakin answered, "I'm your father. You look very much like your mother."

Their meeting was shortened by an angry sounding yell come from outside.

"HEY! Now ain't the time for reunions!" Han yelled from outside.

"Who is that?" Leia asked.

"That would be another member of our rescue party," Padme answered, "And he's right. We have no time to remain here for very long. We must get back to his ship."

They then came out into the hallway to see that a large number of stormtroopers had already driven Han and Chewbacca down the hallway. They had each killed several stormtroopers, but the Imperial's force of numbers was so far more then enough to drive them back.

"Do you know where they took your lightsaber?" Anakin asked quickly.

"Vader crushed it as soon as he captured me," Leia answered, "Even if I knew where it was, it wouldn't matter."

"Great," Anakin sighed while tossing Leia his blaster, "Why did you have to take after me."

Anakin then struggled to pull his lightsaber out from underneath the stormtrooper armor he was wearing and began to advance toward the front of the hallway.

"What was that about?" Leia asked.

"It's a long story," Padme sighed, "One that goes back to when he was still a Padawan."

**Command Bridge**

Tarkin stood with Vader standing behind him as the image of an officer aboard one of the Empire's numerous scout ships delivered a report on what intelligence they had recovered.

"Governor, we've reached Dantooine," the officer reported, "But we have found only the remains of a rebel base. It appears as though it's been abandoned for quite some time."

Tarkin immediately shut the holo-comm off and turned to Vader, as if the Sith Lord was at fault for the failure.

"She lied," Tarkin growled, "She lied to us."

"I warned you that she would not consciously betray the Rebellion," Vader reminded him.

Tarkin was about to say more when an intercom button buzzed and he pressed it. The report quickly displeased him.

"We've had some problems with Cell Block 1137," came a voice over the intercom, "Apparently some Rebels have managed to break in."

"The princess?" Tarkin asked, "Put all security on alert. I want her and whoever is trying to help her dead."

"Yes sir," the Imperial on the other line answered.

"As I told you earlier," Vader cut in, "Skywalker and Kenobi are here. The Force is with them."

"Then they can not be allowed to escape," Tarkin ordered.

"Escape is not their plan," Vader answered, "I will face them… alone."

Tarkin then watched as Vader slowly left the area in a very determined manner. He didn't dare question the Sith Lord's decision.

**Tractor Beam Emplacements**

Obi Wan found himself to be quite correct in assuming that the generators to the tractor beam wouldn't be guarded. He hadn't even encountered a single stormtrooper on his way to the generators, which were built into a series of vertical tubes that descended into a seemingly bottomless shaft.

Despite his age, Obi Wan easily hopped onto the first of three tubes and shuffled around toward the rear end of it to begin turning off the Death Star's tractor beam projectors. It was then easy to move on to the next two generators and shut them down. As he finished shutting down the third and final tractor beam projector he saw a squad of armed stormtroopers cross the pathway to the other doors. He remained quiet and where he was for the moment.

Once the reached the end, the lead stormtrooper placed two stormtroopers at the edge of the walkway, where they could observe anything on the walkway.

"All right, you two remain here," the lead stormtrooper ordered, "Report if you see anything."

Obi Wan then watched as the rest of the stormtroopers marched off, leaving those two to guard the walkway.

"Do you know what's going on?" the first stormtrooper asked his partner.

"It's probably another drill," the second grumbled.

They heard a 'thunk' come from somewhere and they looked down the hall they were in trying to find it.

"What was that?" the first stormtrooper asked.

"It's nothing," the second one answered.

By the time they looked back to the walkway, Obi Wan had long since departed to begin his return to the Falcon.

Meanwhile, in the detention block, Leia slowly walked out of the cell hallway into the main lobby area where Anakin stood, his lightsaber still activated, amidst a practical pile of dead stormtroopers.

"We'd best get back to the ship," Han commented as he walked over and around many of the dead stormtroopers, "they'll likely know that someone has sprung the Princess out of her cell."

"And who are you?" Leia asked.

"Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, and the one who is getting you out of here," Han answered, "It that alright with you, your worshipfulness?"

"No need to get testy," Leia answered.

"Who's testy?" Han shrugged, "By the way, that sword of yours does come in handy at times, I guess. Made dealing with this group a lot easier."

Anakin didn't answer him as the group made their way into one of the elevators. Leia was still curious about the presence of the man who identified himself as her father.

"So, you're my father?" Leia asked as the elevator began to descend back to the level on which the Falcon was waiting.

"Yes," Anakin answered, "I am your father and your mother's husband."

"I don't really know what to say," Leia commented, "I mean, all I've heard about you are stories."

"And if it weren't for Palpatine, that wouldn't have been the case," Anakin answered, sounding somewhat angry.

"I don't blame you," Leia answered, "I guess it's merely curiosity."

"No problem with that," Anakin sighed.

Leia was about to say more when the doors opened to reveal several more stormtroopers waiting to board the elevator. All of them seemed surprised by the fact that the elevator wasn't empty.

"It's them!" one stormtrooper gasped, "Blast 'em!"

The stormtroopers didn't get much of a chance to attack as Han and Chewbacca quickly opened fire, killing at least three stormtroopers and forcing the others to pull back.

"Get back to the ship!" Han yelled as he and Chewie charged after the fleeing stormtroopers.

"Who does he think he is?" Leia asked in a somewhat frustrated tone.

"He'll be fine," Anakin answered, "We should get back to the ship. They'll rejoin us later."

With that, Anakin, Leia, and Padme moved down the original hallway toward the Falcon.

Vader meanwhile stood patiently waiting in the main hallway in front of the hanger where the Millennium Falcon was left. Everything had been leading up to this moment for him. He was certain that both Kenobi and Skywalker had infiltrated the Death Star. Whether or not Leia escaped or not was no longer important. Avenging what the two Jedi had done to him on Mustafar was now his primary goal.

Vader activated his lightsaber as an elderly looking man in brown robes approached from the opposite end of the hallway. Judging by his beard, Vader assumed it was Kenobi.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi Wan, we meet again at last," Vader said in a threatening voice, "It is now time for you to pay for what you and that accursed padawan of yours did to me!"

"Now, now," Obi Wan cautioned, trying to maintain some humor, "That's your own genetic make up you're insulting."

Vader activated his lightsaber and lunged forward, attempting to cut Obi Wan in half. Obi Wan managed to dodge and activate his own lightsaber to keep Vader at bay until he could get help. Vader meanwhile took Obi Wan's move as a sign of fear.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader spoke, "You would have been better served staying in hiding."

"You can't win Darth," Obi Wan answered, "You should even feel it in yourself. All the mechanics that you need to live has greatly weakened your connection to the Force."

"I'm stronger then you'll ever be," Vader growled as he slashed again at Obi Wan.

Han screamed like a berserker as he chased after the fleeing stormtroopers, Chewie close behind him. Eventually they found a place where they thought they could make a stand and stopped, turned and began to return Han and Chewie's fire, although, not before they took out a further three Stormtroopers.

"Do you think that's bought them enough time to get to the Falcon?" Han asked as they ducked behind a corner.

Chewie gave a growl of agreement and pulled a thermal detonator out of his ammunition belt slung over his shoulder. After activating it, the wookie tossed it around the corner. Neither Han nor Chewie stuck around long enough to hear the stormtroopers pull away from the thermal detonator or to hear it explode.

Anakin and his group finally made it to the side door to the hanger after taking a carefull, if out of the way path to avoid any other stormtrooper patrols and found the hanger to still be largely unguarded.

"Well, it looks like they haven't done anything to Han's ship," Anakin commented.

"He brought you in that thing?" Leia asked in surprise, seeing that the Falcon was not the most well kept looking of ships.

"Don't mock my ship," came Han's voice, "She makes point five past light speed. She's the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"You're braver then I thought," Leia said flatly.

"Thank you, your highnessness," Han commented, "Now, if we can prepare to depart."

"Could you not flirt with the daughter that I just met," Anakin spoke in a firm voice.

"Who's flirting?" Han answered, "She insulted my ship."

"It's a piece of junk," Leia said firmly.

"Watch your mouth, or I'll leave you all here," Han growled.

"Come now, let's not fight," Padme spoke, "At least not here. Let's get on board and wait for Obi Wan to return."

Anakin calmed down a little bit and eventually nodded. He then led the way and began walking out into the hanger. Han and the others quickly followed. Once they got halfway to the Falcon, however, the sparking and crackling of lighsabers made him pause. He then paused and looked to see Obi Wan and Vader involved in a saber duel just outside the hanger.

"Master!" Anakin and Leia gasped, almost in unison.

Anakin immediately moved forward, activating his own lightsaber. Leia tried to follow, but Padme held her back.

"If Vader destroyed your saber, it is too dangerous to mess with him," Padme cautioned, "Let your father deal with this."

Vader continued to try and land a blow on Obi Wan, who continued to dodge and deflect. It was all that Obi Wan could really do. His age had weakened a lot of his abilities to use the force effectively in a lightsaber duel, and despite Vader's own diminished connection to the force, his cybernetic limbs at least gave him great strength and endurance.

Then, one of Vader's attempts to slash at Obi Wan missed the Jedi's blade and cut through his lightsaber itself. This left Obi Wan defenseless and vulnerable to a more serious attack.

"I have you now!" Vader announced triumphantly and raised his lightsaber high.

Vader never got the chance to launch his attack as Anakin suddenly came in from the side and cut off his hands, which resulted in Vader's crimson bladed lightsaber flying through the air. Anakin then used a powerful force shove to throw Vader out of the area and into another hallway. He then quickly shut and locked the blast doors, keeping Vader out.

"It's time to go, Obi-Wan," Anakin sighed, "We've got her."

Obi Wan sighed, "Good. Their tractor beam is out of commission."

"Mission accomplished then," Anakin spoke with a weak smile.

"I felt something in the Force," Obi Wan commented, "Something that said I was supposed to die there. It's strange."

"Don't talk like that, Master," Anakin answered, "You were the closest thing I had to a father figure when I was still a Padawan."

"Then let us leave this place," Obi Wan answered back.

The two then boarded the Millennium Falcon, which Han had already prepared for take off. Once they were on board, the Falcon quickly took off and departed the Death Star. A few T.I.E. fighters tried to destroy the ship, but Han proved the Falcon's speed easily and quickly made the jump into hyperspace for the planet Yavin.

"So, where did the protective father act come from?" Padme asked as she and Anakin sat alone in the lounge area of the Falcon, "You just meet her and you're already deciding about whether or not certain people can 'flirt' with her."

"Come on, you can tell he wasn't being respectful," Anakin tried to defend himself.

"Yes, I'll admit that Han seems to have a naturally rebellious personality," Padme answered, "But you aren't HIS father. And Leia is a grown girl. Every bit as grown as Luke is."

Anakin sighed, "I guess I'd just like to get to know her better before I watch her go off on dates with people."

"Leia is old enough to make up her own mind when it comes to these things," Padme answered, "Although to give you fair warning, from what I've seen, she seems to have some sort of attraction toward guys with rebellious natures."

Anakin could only sigh.

**Death Star, Medical Bay**

"He's to be sent to Coruscant?" one medical doctor asked in a somewhat curious voice.

"Yes," Tarkin answered, "Apparently the facilities to repair or rebuild his cybernetic limbs are there."

The two looked at the presently meditating Vader, who was seated in the Death Star's medical facility.

"Although, given that Organa has escaped and that two Jedi who Vader should have killed when the Empire began are the ones who freed her has probably angered the Emperor," Tarkin continued, "I doubt we'll be seeing much of Vader for the near future."

Tarkin then walked out into a hallway and began to move back toward the command bridge. He found one of the bridge officers waiting for him outside.

"You wished to see me, Governor Tarkin?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Tarkin nodded, "I want to know if you were able to plant the tracking beacon aboard their ship?"

"Yes sir," the officer answered, "It wasn't too difficult."

"Good," Tarkin smiled, "Since the Princess will not tell us where the Rebel base is, she will lead us to it."

"Won't that make the Emperor angry?" the officer asked, "That you deliberately let her escape? Even if it is for a strategic plan?"

"The Emperor will be angry about many things," Tarkin answered, "For the time being he will be angrier at Vader for failing to kill two Jedi, one of whom is apparently rather advanced in age."

"Very well, sir," the officer answered.

**Home One**

Admiral Ackbar and Garm Bel Iblis sat quietly in the main conference room as a holo-image of Anakin stood over the holoprojector on the table.

"The others will be happy to learn that you were successful in freeing your daughter," Iblis answered, "Especially Bail. He did not take the Emperor's announcement that Alderaan was destroyed well."

"I can imagine," Anakin sighed, "It was his homeworld and a beautiful planet."

Ackbar and Iblis nodded in agreement.

"Where are you headed now?" Ackbar asked.

"Directly to Yavin IV," Anakin answered, "I trust you've already begun 'betraying' its location to the Imperials?"

"We've already begun ordering dummy radio traffic to Yavin," Ackbar nodded, "Hopefully the Empire does not know of the trap that they will be falling into."

"I doubt that anyone in a position to really do anything will see it as a trap," Anakin answered, "They'll see it as an opportunity to advance their name."

"Of course," Iblis answered.

"Anyway, I'll need you to drop Freedom One off at Yavin," Anakin spoke, "It'll save Han the extra trip."

"We'll take care of that," Iblis nodded, "Will Padme be returning to Home One soon?"

"She has requested to remain on Yavin for the battle," Anakin answered, "and in a way in which I could not say 'no'."

**Yavin IV, Later**

The Millennium Falcon calmly set down just outside the temple hanger to the Rebel's Yavin base. Padme, Obi Wan, and Leia were quick to depart the ship and head into the hanger while Anakin remained behind, to talk with the Falcon's captain.

"They could use your help, you know," Anakin commented.

"What?" Han asked, "You ask me to infiltrate that thing and now you want me to help you blow it up."

"Yes," Anakin answered.

"I'm already smuggling stuff into you guys," Han answered, "I can't do any more."

"There is always more that one can do," Anakin answered, "Besides, once the Empire is defeated, I'm pretty sure that the republic that will be established will look down on smuggling as a point of policy. You're a good character, and I don't want to end up having to bring you in for illicit trade."

"Attacking that station is my version of suicide," Han answered, "there's no reward or glory in it."

Chewie gave a growl from behind Han.

"Oh, quit playing the 'he's a Jedi card', he can probably do a lot more then I could," Han shot back, "I don't want to do this because I don't thin there's any worth in it."

"Don't tell me you're afraid," Anakin commented.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Han shot back, "I'd just prefer to pick my battles. Battles where I don't have to face long odds to win."

"You won't be facing long odds," Anakin answered, "You'll have at least three hundred other starfighters helping you out and that's not counting Luke and I."

Han was unmoved.

"Besides, if you help us win, the entire galaxy will think you're quite the hero," Anakin commented.

"What if they kill me first?" Han asked.

"You're a good pilot, and the Falcon has stronger shields then any starfighter, you shouldn't have any worries of that," Anakin retorted, "Just think of it. Fifty years from now, people will come to Coruscant and see huge metal statues of Han Solo, with the words 'hero of the republic' written on the pedestal."

"Hero of the Republic?" Han commented, "That doesn't sound too bad. Not bad at all. That is of course if we aren't killed."

Entering the temple area, Padme and Leia found a wide variety of fighters being moved into places where they could be effectively parked. They also saw many different pilots moving about their business. They were met by General Dodonna who was on an inspection tour and was surprised to see them there.

"Senator Amidala, Ms. Organa," Dodonna spoke, "It's an honor to have you visit. I'm afraid that when we heard of Alderaan we feared the worst. And General Kenobi, I haven't seen you since the Clone Wars."

"It has been much too long," Obi Wan nodded, "I wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

"Yes," Dodonna sighed, "If only."

"Unfortunately we have no time to either look back," Leia brought up, "The Empire is sure to find us. We have to be ready for the Death Star."

"Well, if the information that you and Obi Wan obtained is correct, we should have a good shot at beating that thing," Dodonna spoke, "That's if I fully understand the plan."

"What can we do to help?" Padme asked.

Dodonna sighed, "What I'll need are more pilots, but considering your place in the Rebellion, Senator, I don't think you should risk it."

"And I'm too old to be a pilot anymore," Obi Wan sighed.

"Obi Wan and I will help coordinate things from here," Padme spoke.

"Can you fly anything, Princess?" Dodonna asked.

"Not with any degree of skill," Leia answered.

"She can operate the Falcon's main guns," came Han's voice from behind them as Han, Chewbacca, and Anakin began to catch up with them.

"Afraid I'll insult your precious ship?" Leia asked.

"I know you'll insult my ship, but you're pretty good with a blaster," Han shrugged, "Besides, the turret blasters are a two man operation. Chewie can't fire both of them, and it wouldn't be smart to sit as a stationary target."

"And you're not just doing this for money?" Leia asked.

"I'm doing this so they'll make a heroic statue of me," Han answered with a cocky smile.

"You have great delusions, laser brain, but I'll help none the less," Leia answered.

"Good, that's settled," Anakin commented as he stepped forward to talk with Dodonna, "How are things progressing?"

"Very well, General Skywalker," Dodonna asked, "Home One stopped to deliver Freedom One and we should have all the available fighters needed."

"Very good," Anakin answered, "Assemble all pilots into groups and set them on a rotation through the conference room. It's time that we start explaining the battle plan."

"Of course," Dodonna nodded.

"Have you seen Luke, by any chance?" Anakin answered.

"Commander Skywalker is a couple members of his squadron," Dodonna answered, "Probably checking their own fighters. They should be around here somewhere."

"Commander Skywalker?" Leia asked, "I thought you were a General?"

"I am," Anakin answered, "Commander Skywalker is your twin brother."

"He's here?" Leia asked.

"Come with me, and you can meet your brother," Anakin commented.

Anakin found Luke and Artoo running some basic checks on his fighter, just as Dodonna had said. There were also two men standing with him, one of whom Anakin recognized as his friend Biggs from Tatooine.

"Hey, Luke, we got company," Biggs commented as they got closer.

Luke looked over from his position and hopped down to floor in front of Anakin.

"Father, what brings you here?" Luke asked, "I thought you were needed on Home One?"

"At present the war requires that I be here," Anakin answered, "Which will be explained shortly. Right now, I want you to meet someone."

Anakin then stepped aside and allowed Leia to step forward. The two stood blinking at each other for a few moments.

"Luke, I would like you to meet your twin sister, Leia," Anakin introduced.

"She looks like a younger version of mother," Luke spoke after a few moments.

"I suppose we will have to set some time to get to know each other better," Leia commented, "Brother."

"One would hope," Luke replied in agreement.

**To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

-1All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 16

By TVfan

**Coruscant**

Vader screamed and fell to the ground as the Emperor's force lightning tortured his body. He was unable to get up as his lost hands had not been replaced. He could easily tell that the Emperor's anger at his failure to kill one Jedi that he had captured and one elderly Jedi was extreme.

"You had two Jedi, two very important Jedi in your grasp and you couldn't kill even one of them?!" Palpatine growled at Vader and hit him again with force lightning.

"I apologize, master," Vader whimpered, knowing he had no real excuse, "Organa proved to be strong and resistant to the mind probe, and forced us to try some form of trickery to try and find the rebel base."

"You mean Tarkin's decision to allow Organa and her rescuers to escape after you failed to kill Kenobi?" Palpatine questioned, anger still evident in his voice.

"I had Kenobi," Vader tried to defend himself, "But Skywalker appeared quickly and unexpectedly and saved his former master."

Palpatine scowled again.

"So you didn't focus your anger and lust for revenge," Palpatine growled, "You only let it control you to the point where you weren't paying attention."

"I apologize, my master," Vader whimpered again, "There is nothing more I can do."

"You are quite fortunate that Tarkin's plan appears to have determined the location of the Rebel base on Yavin IV," Palpatine answered, "Otherwise I would kill you here and now for your failure."

Vader remained silent as a series of medical droids entered Palpatine's throne room. They carefully moved him onto a stretcher and lifted him up.

"Take him to the medical center," Palpatine instructed the droids, "I want his hands put back on him as quickly as possible."

As the droids carried Vader out of the throne room, Sate Pestage slowly approached Palpatine's throne.

"I do not know why you let him live," Pestage commented, "Vader has done very little."

"Yes," Palpatine sighed, "It would have been better if Anakin had actually turned to the Dark Side, but something changed the way I had manipulated the force."

"Is that why you've been going through all the old Jedi holocrons over the years?" Pestage asked.

"Only to see what it was that changed my manipulation," Palpatine answered, "There is nothing I can do to change what has already been done."

"Do you think Tarkin will defeat the Rebels, my Lord?" Pestage asked.

"If he does, he will become the next enemy the Empire faces," Palpatine answered, "The man's ambition is dangerous and that is why I wanted Vader to be there to monitor him. With Vader there, Tarkin wouldn't dare raise a hand against me, and that is what makes this latest failure so enraging… but then that situation is unlikely."

"My Lord?" Pestage asked.

"Even if Tarkin destroys Yavin IV," Palpatine spoke, "The Dark Side tells me that the Rebellion will continue, stronger then ever."

"Then my Lord, I would advise killing Vader and picking up a new apprentice," Pestage answered, "He is not strong enough to face this Rebellion and control the more dangerous subordinates that you have as well."

"And who would I have replace him?" Palpatine asked back, "Jerec is every bit as ambitious as Tarkin and the only other decent candidate is C'boath and he is too old."

"What about one of the younger Inquisitors or one of your Hands?" Pestage asked, "They might make good apprentices and having been in your services since birth or at least childhood, they are loyal."

"It may be close to the time to begin looking into a future apprentice," Palpatine sighed, "But for now, we will keep Vader. He might prove useful."

**Victory Class Star Destroyer, Mustafar, over Ord Biniir**

"What is it you have to report?" Thrawn asked a subordinate officer who as manning the Mustafar's communications center.

"It's a communications intercept, sir," the officer answered, "it's coming from the Rebellion."

"From their base?" Thrawn asked.

"No, from Ord Biniir," the officer answered, "I believe they may have a base on Ord Biniir, but it isn't their primary base."

"I see," Thrawn commented, "What is the message? Is it coded?"

"No, sir," the officer responded, "the message was sent in straight basic. Let me play if for you, sir."

The officer then fiddled with a few small buttons and then brought the communiqué that he had intercepted brought up over the ship's speakers so that Thrawn could hear it.

"This is Dax Urr commander of Ord Biniir squadrons," the voice in the communiqué spoke, "We are preparing to leave for Rebel base on Yavin IV."

The communiqué then cut out as it ended. Thrawn turned back to look at one off his commanders to see what he thought of the situation.

"They've given us the location of the Rebel base?" the Commander asked back, sounding surprised, "In an non-coded message?"

"That's what it appears to be," Thrawn nodded, "The real question is why? Why would they deliberately name the location of their primary base and then not even code the message. They know very well that we have the capacity to intercept their messages and decode them."

"Which is why we've discovered very few messages in fact," the Commander answered, "We've been intercepting these messages for the past couple of hours."

"I think that this is a set up," Thrawn spoke, "The message has to be authentic if they're relaying it at all, but I think they want us to intercept it by the fact that they aren't coding it."

"But why?" the Commander asked, "The Emperor broadcasted the announcement that Alderaan had been destroyed for its sympathies with the Rebellion. The Death Star will only go to Yavin IV and blow it up, destroying the Rebellion with it."

"The Death Star…" Thrawn commented in deep thought and then turned to the communications officer again, "Patch me through to Grand Moff Tarkin. He needs to be warned of something."

A few seconds later a frustrate looking Tarkin appeared on a holo-viewer in front of Thrawn.

"What is it alien, I am very busy?" Tarkin questioned in a tone that indicated that he did not want to have to deal with this.

"I have very important news for you concerning the Rebel base," Thrawn answered, "You should listen to what I have to say."

"The base is on Yavin IV," Tarkin answered, "We've already tracked a ship that broke into the Death Star there. We will be destroying the planet and the Rebellion shortly."

"Do you have a fleet escort?" Thrawn asked.

"Why would the Death Star need a fleet escort?" Tarkin asked back, sounding agitated that Thrawn wasn't submitting to his judgment.

"Because you're about to walk into a trap," Thrawn said bluntly, "The Rebellion is sending out lots of messages that say Yavin IV is their base and they are not bothering to code those messages."

"They're probably just dummy messages to throw you off the scent," Tarkin dismissed it.

"If they were dummy messages, then why are you going to Yavin IV?" Thrawn answered back, "By your reasoning, you've merely followed a group of pirates to a planet that has nothing to do with the Rebellion."

"There were known Rebel agents aboard the ship," Tarkin growled back, "Yavin IV has to be there base."

"I agree," Thrawn answered, "But I believe they are expecting you to come with the Death Star, which indicates that they either have a secret weapon or a strategy that can easily defeat the Death Star. You are walking into trap."

"That is complete and utter nonsense," Tarkin said back, not believing a word, "I can't believe you've even earned a commission with that sort of attitude."

Thrawn then scowled as the holo-viewer then shut off.

"Sir?" the Commander asked from behind him.

"Keep our ship in orbit around the planet," Thrawn answered, "If they haven't launched their squadrons yet, they will soon. We'll give the Empire a small victory to possibly counter the trap that Tarkin is going to find destroying his Death Star."

**Yavin IV**

Anakin stood quietly while the last group of Rebel pilots entered the conference room for the final briefing on the plans to attack the Death Star. Most sounded rather skeptical that starfighters could do anything to damage a station that had the firepower necessary to destroy a planet in one shot, but Anakin found that few of them were prepared to really argue with him on the issue. He motioned for the lights to be turned down as the final pilot sat down in the briefing chair.

"Thank you all for being patient and waiting for the other squadrons to be briefed," Anakin spoke calmly to introduce the meeting, "this briefing is to explain the exact plans and objectives related to the defeat and destruction of the Empire's Death Star."

"That thing that destroyed Alderaan?" Hobbie Klivian, one of Bigg's wing mates that defected with him to the Rebellion.

"Yes," Anakin answered, "Our mission in the coming battle is to destroy the Death Star, the Emperor's new super weapon."

"With all due respect, General," another pilot commented, "What good are starfighters going to be against that?"

"The best defense we have," Anakin answered, "It's the size of a moon. If we were to take capital ships and hammer away at it, it would take a fleet that is larger then all of the present ships in the Imperial Navy put together. The Death Star can not simply be battled in a slogging match. That is where starfighters and small craft come in."

Anakin fiddled with a few buttons bringing up a hologram of the Death Star for everyone to see.

"Your starfighters will be able to easily pass through the Death Star's shields, meaning all of your hits will be as if the Death Star didn't raise its shields," Anakin continued, "but the real advantage will be in the Death Star's design."

Anakin then motioned for Leia to stand up, before continuing onward. She looked rather exhausted from listening to all of the earlier briefings, but was determined not to let it bother her.

"The Death Star is a mobile battle station," Anakin continued, "unlike most satellites and all other stations that the Empire has, the Death Star is capable of movement and has a hyperdrive, but all of the Death Star's engine vents are kept inside the station itself to give the station the appearance as if it were a moon and being pulled by a larger object's gravitational field."

"It's like a giant Star Destroyer then," a pilot commented from his seat.

"In a way," Anakin answered as he superimposed the Death Star's equatorial trench on the holo-projector, "But again, the Death Star's engines are all inside the station, whereas the engines of a Star Destroyer have all its heat generating parts on the outside."

Anakin then paused as the Rebel pilots looked closely at the holographic image of the Death Star.

"To solve this, the Empire has created a system of thermal exhaust ports along the Death Star's equatorial trench," Anakin continued, "These allow the heat generated by the Death Star's engines, weapons systems, and other major systems to be safely vented out into space. This is the Death Star's weak point. If you could get a direct and precise hit on one of these exhaust ports with a proton torpedo, you would likely set of a chain reaction as the systems in that port are physically destroyed and the remaining exhaust ports are short circuited. The Death Star will then overheat and explode from the inside out."

"How much anti-starfighter fire should we expect on this mission?" Lt. Porkins asked.

"Despite its size, the Death Star has very little in the way of laser cannons," Anakin replied, "It has only as many laser cannons as an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, which would be inadequate to protect a station of the Death Star's size. Apparently the Empire does not feel that a small one man fighter to be of any significant threat to their capital ships. You should be able to get to the exhaust ports without much difficulty."

"How big are the exhaust ports, General?" Wedge asked.

"Two meters," Anakin answered.

"That's impossible, even for a computer," Hobbie commented, "A proton torpedo can't make the turn needed to hit the exhaust port."

"No it's not," Luke argued, "Biggs and I used to bull's-eye Whomp-Rats with our Skyhoppers back on Tatooine and they're only about two meters. Remember, Biggs?"

"You were the one who'd bull's-eye them," Biggs replied, "I'd get lucky and wing one of them, but either way Luke is right. It is possible to hit something that is only two meters precisely, but it's a very difficult shot."

"And it is one that everyone will get a shot at taking," Anakin answered, "All of our starfighters will be up when the Death Star arrives, or are to take off when the Death Star arrives. While one group goes after the exhaust port, the rest will make strafing runs against the Death Star's anti-starfighter cannons, making the job easier and will keep the team running the trench free of any Imperial starfighters from getting too close."

Anakin watched while the pilots continued to look at him.

"Are there any questions?" Anakin asked.

No one asked any.

"Very well," Anakin answered, "That should be all. Everyone is to now man their ships and be prepared. May the Force be with you."

Leia managed to stifle a yawn as she exited the briefing room. She felt glad that she wouldn't have to attend another anytime soon. What she had to greet her on her way out was not who or even what she wanted to deal with.

"Sheesh," Han commented as he leaned against the side of the passageway, "You look like you've been used as an AT-TE's legs. You sure you're going to be awake to fire the Falcon's main gun?"

"I won't be asleep if that is what you're asking," Leia answered, not hiding her annoyance with the Corellian, not that this deterred Han, however.

"Well, that's good," Han answered, "If you'll come with me, Chewie and I will show you how the guns work so you know how to fire them."

"I think I can figure it out," Leia answered, "I don't need to taught how to press a trigger like I'm some kind of idiot."

"Whoever told you that I thought you were an idiot?" Han asked back with a smirk, "Maybe a bit high and mighty but not an idiot."

"Hmph," Leia responded and brushed past Han.

Han glanced at Chewbacca and saw that the wookie was only shaking his head.

"Come on, it's clear that she likes me," Han smirked again.

"Now is not the time for that, Han," Chewie gave a growling warning, "We have a battle to win."

Han sighed and maneuvered to follow his wookie companion. He had been ordered to have the Falcon on patrol before the Death Star could arrive, which meant he had to get going.

**Rebel Command Center**

Padme sighed as she joined General Dodonna and Obi Wan in the Rebel base's command center. The battle she knew was coming weighed heavily on her mind. The Empire had good pilots at their disposal and a station of the Death Star's size had to have more then enough starfighters and pilots to make the attack risky. Unfortunately, she was not able to hide her own worries and keep them to herself.

"Is something bothering you?" Obi Wan asked from one of the monitoring stations, watching to see if there was any sign of the Death Star on the base's sensors.

"No, I'm fine," Padme sighed, trying to sound confident.

"You know I can tell that you're lying," Obi Wan commented, "You needn't worry about them. They'll be alright."

"I never did well with major battles, especially after Anakin and I were married," Padme sighed again, admitting that hiding feelings from a Jedi was impossible, "I didn't like it when you and Anakin were sent on the most dangerous missions in the Clone Wars and I'm not going to like this more."

Padme looked down at the scanner display that she was watching again and gave another sigh.

"In fact, I'm going to hate this more then anything I ever went through in the Clone Wars," Padme sighed, "If things go badly, I could end up a widow with two dead children, and to top it off there is nothing I can do. While I can pilot most of the craft we have here in the Rebellion, I'm not going to be good enough to dogfight with Imperial T.I.E.s, and even if I was, because of my rank in the Rebellion, I can't."

"I can understand that," Obi Wan responded, "But I don't sense any reason to worry. Anakin was the best starfighter pilot of the Clone Wars, and from Dodonna's reports, Luke is quickly catching up with him in terms of reputation. And the Millennium Falcon and Freedom One, as Anakin calls it, have much more powerful shields then the starfighters."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better," Padme answered.

"Everything will be fine," Obi Wan answered, "Do not worry. I do not sense anything that might harm them."

"There are times Obi Wan where I wish I could see what the future will be," Padme sighed.

"Yoda is better at discerning visions," Obi Wan answered, "and the future is always in motion. Nothing is truly set in stone."

**Space, Above Yavin IV**

"Why are you flying this way?" Leia asked, "if we're to warn the base of the Death Star's arrival we need to be where the Death Star is likely to appear out of hyperspace."

"We can't report the Death Star's existence if it blows us up before we can relay the message sweetheart," Han answered seriously, "We're just going to take a low orbit around Yavin and stay down there. That way, the planet's gravitational field might disrupt our signal on their sensors."

"We're supposed to attack the Death Star, fly boy," Leia reminded.

"I know," Han answered, "But I'd prefer to try and relay the message before I get myself killed."

Almost at that moment, the rounded around the planet of Yavin and the Death Star dropped out of hyperspace.

On the command center of the Death Star, Tarkin slowly sighed as he saw the orange colored planet Yavin appear in the main window.

"Sir, the Rebel base is on the moon on the far side of the planet," one officer reported, "We will have to orbit the planet in order to target the Rebel base."

"How long will it take us to orbit the planet?" Tarkin asked.

"My best estimate is that it will take thirty minutes to orbit the planet," the officer answered.

"Begin the countdown," Tarkin ordered seriously.

Padme looked over to Obi Wan as they looked down at the main sensor display. According to the sensors, the Death Star had arrived and was thirty minutes away from destroying the Rebel base on Yavin IV.

"Solo has just confirmed our sensors," Dodonna spoke as he approached them, "The Death Star has arrived. They're preparing to attack now."

"The Death Star will be in range in thirty minutes," a computerized voice announced indicating to the Rebel command how much time they had.

Obi Wan sighed to himself and thought silently, "Cutting things rather close, Anakin."

Han piloted the Millennium Falcon in a near suicidal dive at the Death Star's equatorial trench while Leia and Chewie went back to arm the Falcon's main guns. He was zeroed in on a pair of laser cannons that were around the top of the trench, and he fired a pair of concussion missiles at them. He gave a confidant smirk when the missiles destroyed the two laser cannons and pulled the Falcon out of its dive and zipped over the Death Star, but did not go into the equatorial trench.

"What, you're not going to destroy the Death Star yourself?" Leia asked over the intercom.

"Other then the two quad laser cannons that you and Chewie are operating, the Falcon only as a single forward facing laser cannon and a concussion missile launcher," Han answered, "The ray shields the Imperials have put up over their exhaust ports are too powerful. A proton torpedo launcher would be needed, and since a proton torpedo is the closest thing a starfighter has to a turbolaser, they're rather difficult to get on the black market, and I ain't lettin' and Rebel technicians mess with my ship."

"Concussion missiles are still rather powerful," Leia commented.

"Not as powerful as a proton torpedo," Han answered, "Trust me."

Han's attack with the Falcon did not go unnoticed onboard the Death Star. Tarkin was alerted to the problem almost three seconds after Han had destroyed the first set of laser cannons.

"Can you identify the ship?" Tarkin asked.

"Yes, sir," an officer answered, "It appears to be the same ship that lead us here."

"Are there any Rebel capital ships in the area?" Tarkin asked.

"There are none on the scopes, sir," the officer answered, "Although sensors also detect nearly one hundred starfighters taking off from the surface of Yavin IV."

"Starfighters?" Tarkin asked, "They're attacking us with starfighters? They might as well try to kill us with gnats."

"That is all we detect, sir," the officer answered.

Tarkin only smiled, "I suppose we'd best humor them while we prepare to destroy them," Tarkin answered, "Launch our fighters."

"Yes, sir," the officer answered.

"Man, that's a big… 'thing'," Luke spoke as he saw the Death Star for the first time from the cockpit of his X-Wing and then heard Porkins voice cut over the radio.

"Remember Red Squadron, we are to cover the Y-Wings of Gold Squadron as they launch the first run," Porkins ordered, "Lock your S-Foils in attack positions."

Shortly afterward, the double wings of every X-Wing moved into their traditional 'X' fashion. At the front of the front of the group of fighters, Anakin piloted Freedom One and spotted the Millennium Falcon already engaging the Death Star's laser cannons. Knowing that the battle had begun he lead the group forward and began charging his weapons. As they came closer he spotted several of the familiar T.I.E. fighters taking off out of the hangers that lighted the Death Star's equatorial trench to counter the Rebel attack hat he was leading.

"Be prepared," Anakin warned over the radio, "We have enemy fighters inbound."

The attacking Rebel craft then scattered into a wide pattern as the Imperial tried to attack them while Anakin dove through the center of the counter attacking Imperial craft. He targeted one of the Imperial hanger that was till busy trying to launch its fighters and fired one of Freedom One's concussion missiles. Inside the Death Star's shield, the missile flew into the hanger and destroyed it, leaving many parts of the shattered fighters to float out into space.

Gold Squadron was the first squadron to make a run to try and destroy the Death Star while the other star fighters flew both cover and attacked the laser cannons and opposing starfighters.

"Okay," Hobbie spoke as he piloted his Y-Wing, "Stabilize your rear deflectors and watch for enemy fighters."

They found the laser cannon fire to be heavier then anticipated Hobbie could only cringe as two shots hit one of the fighters converging his tail head on and destroyed his wingman.

"They got a lot of fire coming from that tower," Hobbie commented, as he and his remaining wingman continued along the Death Star's equatorial trench.

"We got it," Luke answered him as he Wedge and Biggs dove own and took out the three laser cannons.

"The rebel base will in range in ten minutes and closing," a computerized voice announced as Tarkin continued to watch the battle going outside the Death Star.

After a few moments an officer approached Tarkin and whispered to him a warning.

"We've analyzed the Rebel attack sir, and there is a problem sir," the officer spoke.

"With the rebels?" Tarkin asked, "Why should I be concerned."

"No, sir," the officer answered, "Not with the rebels, with us, sir. We've lost most of our starfighters, and the nearly all of the Death Star's laser cannons. On top of this, I've had crews analyze the attacks themselves. They are targeting our exhaust vents. They could destroy us. Should I have your ship standing by?"

"Evacuate?" Tarkin asked, looking at the time he had until they were clear of the planet, "In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances."

In the rebel headquarters there some fairly nervous minds. While the Rebel pilots were scoring plenty of kills against Imperial fighters, the Death Star was still approaching the point where it could target the Rebel base on Yavin IV. In fact the Death Star now only had five minutes before it would be clear to fire on the base.

"Anakin, you might want to hurry up," Obi Wan warned over the radio, "It won't be long before they'll be able to garget the base."

"Luke, Biggs, and Wedge have just started their run," Anakin answered back, "It won't be long. Don't worry."

"Just hurry it up," Obi Wan replied.

"Put it on full throttle," Luke instructed Biggs and Wedge behind him, "We don't have much time."

"Can we pull out in time at that speed, Luke?" Biggs asked.

"If we don't the Death Star will have the time to clear the planet ad fire on the base," Luke answered, "We've got to go as fast as we can."

The three X-wings then sped up to their full speed. Luke put his Jedi abilities to their fullest possible use by dodging every obstacle easily and without risking hitting anything. Wedge and Biggs followed as best they could, but the did not have Jedi reflexes and were forced to do more work to dodge both laser cannon fire aimed at them and various obstacles that threatened to block their path. After a few moments, the X-wing's highest speed and he trench proved to be too much for both Wedge and Biggs.

"Argh," Biggs commented, "My right wing has been nicked."

"I'm losing engine power," Wedge added.

"Get out of here, you two," Luke answered, "You can't do any more, and it'd be of no use to anyone to get yourselves killed."

"Sorry," Biggs and Wedge answered.

"Han, can you escort Wedge and Biggs out of here?" Luke asked into the radio.

"No problem," Han answered, "This thing is losing most of the things to shoot at with anyway."

"How much longer till you are able to fire on the exhaust port?" came Anakin's voice over the radio, "It won't be long before the Death Star is clear of the planet."

"Only a matter of seconds," Luke answered, "Only a matter of seconds."

After a few seconds Anakin listened over his radio to hear Luke's voice, "Firing now." After that Anakin knew that now the Rebel ships needed to get away from the Death Star.

"General Skywalker to all Rebel pilots," Anakin spoke quickly and urgently, "Commander Skywalker has fired the shots to destroy the Death Star. All pilots must move a way. Repeat all pilots must move away!"

In the rebel headquarters there was a moment of absolute panic as a computerized voice spoke.

"The Death Star has cleared the planet," the computer spoke, "The Death Star has cleared the planet."

"Come on Anakin," Obi Wan spoke silently.

On board the Death Star, Tarkin was actually somewhat jubilant as the Death Star's computer voiced the Death Star's progress in its orbit.

"The Rebel base is in range," the computer spoke, "the Rebel base is in range."

"Destroy them," Tarkin ordered immediately to the men operating the Death Star's super-laser.

There was a scramble, but the sound that Tarkin heard was not the sound of the super-laser powering up, but the sound of an alarm.

"What is going on?" Tarkin demanded urgently.

"Something's happened," an officer said frantically, "Our core is overheating. It will explode in five seconds."

"Shut everything down!" Tarkin screamed.

But his warning was too late as the Death Star was consumed in a fiery explosion.

"We're not atoms," Padme spoke after a few moments of silence as the expected blast from Death Star did not arrive.

What they heard, however, was Anakin's voice come over the radio.

"The Death Star has been destroyed!" Anakin spoke, almost jubilantly, "It's been destroyed! Luke blew it up with one shot!"

"He's right General Dodonna," a Rebel officer spoke, "There is no sign of the Death Star anywhere on the scanners."

"They did it!" Padme smiled, "Anakin's plan worked."

She heard Obi Wan say something along the lines of 'I told you there was nothing to worry about' but she couldn't hear him well over the sound of a series of rousing cheers that echoed throughout the Rebel base as Rebels jubilant that they weren't dead, now extra jubilant that they had won the battle.

"You cut things rather short, Anakin," Obi Wan spoke into the radio.

"I didn't fire the shot that destroyed the Death Star," Anakin answered, "Luke did, and besides, when have I performed a rescue that wasn't at the last minute?"

"It's good see that growing 'old' hasn't changed him any," Obi Wan muttered silently, and then spoke aloud into the radio, "Just return to the base. I'm going to have to assume that we need to plan what do next."

"It'll probably have something to do with making sure that we can move the base before the Empire realizes they've lost their super weapon and sends an army," Anakin answered, "But I agree. We're all on our way back."

**Home One**

Mon Mothma was startled by the sound of a tapping on her door. She saw on her bedside clock that she'd only been asleep for half an hour. She and the rest of the Rebel council had been up for hours waiting for word of the result of the battle between the Rebel forces on Yavin IV and the Empire's Death Star. After being up for nearly twenty four standard hours, the Rebellion President had grown tired and retired for some much needed sleep. She did not feel well rested when the knocking on her door began.

"Who is it?" Mothma asked.

"Ackbar, Madam President," came the Mon Calamari's voice from the other side of the door, "This is urgent."

Mothma quickly got up, still dressed and approached the door to find Admiral Ackbar waiting there patiently and with an apologetic look on his face.

"I apologize if I have disturbed you, Madam President," Ackbar spoke deliberately.

"You've done nothing wrong, Admiral," Mothma replied, "You said this was urgent?"

Ackbar nodded, "Yes, we've just received a message from General Skywalker on Yavin IV. I have been asked to gather all the senior leaders onboard."

"He has a report on the battle?" Mothma asked, regaining most of her energy.

"I would assume so," Ackbar answered, "But he did not tell me anything other then to ask that the other leaders of the Rebellion be gathered."

Mothma and Ackbar walked along Home One's many passageways until they arrived in the main conference room, where the holo-projector presented the image of General Skywalker, waiting somewhat patiently.

"I was told you have something urgent to report, General Skywalker?" Mothma spoke as she approached the table.

Anakin's image nodded.

"Yes, and it is good news," Anakin answered, "You will be pleased to know that the Death Star has been destroyed."

"It's gone?" Organa asked from his position.

"It is gone forever," Anakin answered, "And it took Tarkin with it."

"What are the casualties we've sustained?" Iblis asked.

"Gold Squadron was decimated and Red Squadron got dinged up a bit," Anakin answered, "Although most of that was from laser cannon fire from the Death Star's trench. Gold and Red Squadrons were the only ones to get the chance at attempting a trench run. The others had only minimal losses, and most of the Imperial fighters were actually destroyed before the Death Star was blown up."

"What will you do to replace the loss of Red and Gold Squadrons?" Iblis asked.

"We can figure that out later," Anakin answered, "We here have agreed that for the short term, it would be in the Rebellion's best interest to begin evacuating the Yavin IV base before the Empire learns of our victory here."

"We'll be on our way," Ackbar answered, "With plenty of transports as well."

"Thank you," Anakin nodded, "We'll prepare for you here on our end."

**Over Ord Biniir**

"The 181st?" the holographic image of Palpatine asked as Thrawn gave his report.

"Yes," Thrawn answered, "Commander Fel lead them quite well and had the largest number of kills in the engagement."

"I sent him to the 181st for punishment," Palpatine's image grumbled.

"With all due respect, your Excellency, whatever had angered you and caused his 'punishment' is unimportant," Thrawn spoke, "Fel is an excellent pilot, and considering the trap I believe Tarkin is walking into, if it hasn't already closed on him, we are going to need men like Fel fighting for us. If you punish officers for minor offenses, they could very well defect to the Rebellion."

"So I should reward disloyalty?" Palpatine asked back.

"No," Thrawn replied, "But Fel has been loyal and is a dedicated pilot, but dedication will only go so far. Should he be 'punished' more, he could be driven to a point where there is nothing you can do to stop him from switching sides, and I would prefer to face a Rebel fleet without Fel leading its starfighters then a Rebel fleet that does have Fel."

"The Rebels have Skywalker," Palpatine answered.

Remembering his classes and the feets of skill that Anakin Skywalker had performed during the Clone Wars, which despite Palpatine's best efforts, were still an important part of the Imperial Academy's training program.

"All the more reason not to give them Fel," Thrawn replied.

"I will keep your suggestions in mind," Palpatine answered, "And what is the status of the Rebellion forces you have engaged, Captain?"

"By now?" Thrawn answered, "Destroyed, as I said, Fel lead the 181st Squadron with impeccable skill and precision."

"Good," Palpatine answered, "Now what is this trap you suspect?"

"Before the battle with the three Rebel Squadrons here, we intercepted a communiqué coming from the planet," Thrawn explained, "In it they were broadcasting the location of their base, which Tarkin had tracked a small Rebel freighter to. I believe the Rebels have a plan to deal with the Death Star and have set a trap, but Tarkin ignored my warnings."

"A trap?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Thrawn answered.

"Prepare your ship to attack Yavin directly," Palpatine ordered, "Make sure that my super weapon is not destroyed."

"Of course, my Lord," Thrawn answered.

**Coruscant**

Palpatine frowned heavily as his transmission with Thrawn with a heavy sigh. He had invested years of planning to get things to the point where the Death Star could be constructed, and spent almost as long building the Death Star. He couldn't let it be destroyed. At that moment, Vader returned to Palpatine's throne room from the medical area. The medical droids had again replaced the arms he had lost on Mustafar.

"I see the medical droids have done their job," Palpatine commented.

"Yes, my Master," Vader bowed, "I am prepared to rejoin Tarkin on the Death Star."

"Meet with Captain Thrawn onboard the Victory Class Star Destroyer, Mustafar, first," Palpatine commanded, "He has some suspicions about Tarkin's ability to perceive possible dangers."

Vader did not vocally answer but nodded and bowed in respect. Once the door shut behind him, Palpatine moved to contact Sate Pestage to discuss governmental affairs that would need to take place if the Death Star truly had been defeated when a holo-broadcast suddenly came on, even though he hadn't turned it on. Judging by the female figure, it was clear that the Rebels were using the equipment they had acquired in Hutt territory again to control the galaxy's holonet channels. Palpatine frowned but paid attention, as this could be a valuable piece of information.

"Good evening," the image of Mon Mothma spoke in a polite and calm voice, "I'm sure you are all aware of the Alliance to Restore the Republic's struggle against Palpatine's Galactic Empire. I again urge people to understand that Emperor Palpatine is a force of evil and needs to be stopped."

The image of Mothma paused for a moment.

"The proof of this is in Palpatine's on recent announcement," Mothma continued, "He used the existence of a super weapon, called the Death Star to frighten planets into unquestionable loyalty. A sign of complete evil as he intended to use fear as a weapon. Thankfully for all those who respect and love freedom and honor the laws, traditions and rights of the Old Republic, Palpatine's weapon of mass destruction was destroyed by Rebellion forces at approximately five PM Galactic standard time."

Palpatine's yellow eyes blazed with rage and hatred.

"And in a personal message to his Majesty the Emperor," Mothma finished, "Hope and freedom will always be stronger then fear and slavery."

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 17

By TVfan

**Coruscant**

"Now, why was the Death Star destroyed," Palpatine questioned in a low voice as Bevel Lemelisk cowered before him.

"From the pieces that Thrawn recovered when his force arrived at Yavin IV, it was as I predicted when Tarkin began interfering with the construction of the station," Lemelisk said in a weak voice, "It was a design flaw."

"A design flaw?" Palpatine growled.

"Yes," Lemelisk whimpered, "The Death Star's engines were inside the superstructure and required a series of vents to allow the engine heat to be vented out into space."

Lemelisk then pulled up a series of holo-charts.

"I originally intended for the Death Star to have over one million one half meter heat vents scattered throughout the station and protected by low-level secondary shields," Lemelisk explained, "But when Tarkin took over the construction efforts at the Maw Instillation, he began cutting costs believing that the designs I had originally laid down were unnecessary. I had to alter the design to have only series of two meter wide exhaust ports along the equatorial trench, and only protected by ray shields, which wouldn't stop a proton torpedo and would only slow down a concussion missile."

Lemelisk hoped that would spare him Palpatine's wrath. He blamed the design flaws on Tarkin's interference, and with Tarkin dead, as a result of the Death Star's destruction, he hoped that Palpatine would not have any reason to be angry with him.

"You should have been more assertive or reported your concerns to Lord Vader or directly to me," Palpatine growled knowing full well that Lemelisk shared as much of the blame as Tarkin did, "But that is past. Intelligence was the real cause of the Death Star's destruction. If Tarkin had protected the plans better, the Rebellion would not have known about the design flaw and would not have been waiting for us at Yavin IV."

"Sire?" Lemelisk asked as he watched Palpatine stand up from his throne and approach him.

"The Rebels set a trap for us at Yavin IV," Palpatine answered, "They knew of the flaw and baited us into attacking their base. A good move on Skywalker's part, but he and his friends will learn that I am also good at setting traps."

"Sire?" Lemelisk asked, sounding confused.

"I am placing you in command of the construction of a new Death Star," Palpatine answered, "You are to construct it in secret in the Endor system and you are to incorporate the original designs you had in mind for the first Death Star. I will provide you with further instructions as we progress."

"But what of this trap you intend to set?" Lemelisk asked.

"That will be revealed in time," Palpatine answered, "Meanwhile, you have work to do."

"Of course, sire," Lemelisk bowed and rushed out to get to work.

Palpatine sighed and returned to his throne. His feelings in the force were getting more and more ominous for him and the Empire, but if his plan worked, in time the Rebellion would be dealt a singular crushing blow.

**Home One**

While the Rebel flagship maneuvered through a vacant area of space, the Rebellion's leaders held a meeting on what was to be done next. Things had so far being going quite well with the destruction of the Death Star. There was greater recruitment in terms of manpower and a few more minor companies had defected to the Rebellion, joining the Incom Corporation.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Garm Bel Iblis asked, "Assembling into a singular fleet would make us more vulnerable to Imperial attack."

"And spread out as we are, we would be vulnerable to being picked apart by Imperial fleets," Ackbar countered, "With the destruction of the Death Star, recruitment rates have doubled overall, and even tripled in regions that were already 'hostile' to Palpatine's reign."

"Plus, once we have at least one full fleet, we can begin hitting targets bigger then supply convoys and anti-piracy frigates," Anakin brought up, "So long as Palpatine militarily controls the galaxy, we can't take full advantage of our victories."

"Even with the Corellian Corporation secretly providing us with ships and the Mon Calamari shipyards providing us with the Mon Cal Cruisers, we don't have enough ships to form an effective fleet," Iblis pointed out.

"Solo believes he can get us some top of the line military frigates," Anakin commented, "Supposedly even built by the Kuat Drive Yards."

"He can only bring us one ship at a time," Iblis answered, "And every ship he's brought us is a frigate. If he can smuggle us a Star Destroyer or two, then I'd have more faith in him."

"What is Solo up to?" Obi Wan asked from his seat, hoping to defuse the growing argument between Iblis and Anakin.

"Solo's contacts have confirmed that many of the Kuat Drive Yards workers in a few outer rim factories have grown rather dissatisfied with the Empire over poor wages and other conditions," Anakin explained, "These workers have apparently been building a ship design that has been termed a Nebulon-B Frigate."

"Three of those ships have already defected to our side," Bail Organa commented.

"Yes," Anakin nodded, "But from what Captain Solo has determined, we can get enough Nebulon-B frigates on one lightning raid to provide a fleet of Mon Cal cruisers with decent fighter protection and also have additional ships for hit and run missions. I'm not saying we put all the ships we have in one group, but that we at least begin assembling one fleet that might be able to challenge an Imperial fleet."

"They are right, Garm," Mon Mothma commented from her chair, "It is an opportunity for us to become militarily stronger to fight the Empire, and if the dock yard workers are also defecting, we'll get the designs and builders needed to build more Nebulon-B frigates."

"And Solo hasn't failed yet on bringing us ships to use against the Empire," Anakin added with a smile.

"Fine," Iblis sighed, "I think this whole thing is way too risky, but if you think it can succeed, go ahead."

Anakin smiled.

Elsewhere in the ship Leia sat quietly putting the finishing touches on what would be her new lightsaber. The materials were hard to manufacture and put together on Home One, as many of the materials needed were part of spare parts needed for other pieces of equipment. Thankfully she was able to put her diplomatic skills to good use and was able to get the pieces she needed.

She had just put in the crystal that would give her lightsaber a blade that was the same bluish-green that Alderaan had looked like from space when the comm-unit in her quarters turned on.

"Hey there, Princess," came Captain Solo's voice over the comm-unit, "Your old man got the Council to go along with my idea."

"To smuggle over a dozen frigates and the entire dock yard staff and engineers out of Imperial control?" Leia asked.

"Yep," Han answered, "Chewie and I will need our gunner and official Rebellion representative."

Leia sighed. The Rebellion's growing strength was a source of great hope and great frustration. As more and more Imperials were defecting from the Empire to the Rebel Alliance, making contact with them was usually tied in with Captain Solo's smuggling runs for ship or supplies that the Rebels needed from territories that the Empire controlled. Thus, Leia, as one of the Rebellion's top ambassadors was sent with the Corellian smuggler.

It wasn't that Leia disliked Han Solo, but he tended to get on her nerves and the fact that he rarely addressed her by her name. Part of her mind thought he was a pretty good guy when he wasn't showing off or acting like a scoundrel, which wasn't as often as she would have liked, but Leia wasn't about to admit that either.

"I'm on my way," Leia sighed and placed her lightsaber on her belt and walked out of her quarters.

**The Peregrine**

Luke sipped from a mug of warm cocoa as the old Dreadnought class ship orbited a small green world that the captain had earlier identified as Sernpidal. With the evacuation of Yavin IV after the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebellion was in need of a new planetary base that could serve as a primary recruiting and training base. Plus, with a major base, they could launch long range strikes against the Empire with their Y and X-Wings. He then felt Bigg's presence coming up behind him.

"Hey, Luke," Biggs spoke as he got close.

"Do they want us to take a closer look?" Luke asked.

"No," Biggs sighed, "They detected a series of Imperial installations that are well defended. We'll be jumping into hyperspace soon."

"We won't even raid their bases to get a few 'kills'?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Afraid not," Biggs sighed, "They're wanting to make sure we don't stay here long enough to get in a real fight."

"Things have been rather boring," Luke sighed, "Almost makes me wish we didn't form Rogue Squadron."

"Don't be so eager," Biggs sighed back, "We could be sent after another Death Star. Besides, we're still training some of the newer pilots."

Luke nodded slowly. The battle to destroy the Death Star had been successful, but Red and Gold squadrons had taken relatively heavy casualties, including the official commander Lt. Porkins. In response, Luke, Biggs, and Wedge collaborated to form a new squadron out of the survivors of Red and Gold squadron, which they had named Rogue Squadron.

"They'll be much better soon," Luke commented, "A lot of them show some real talent."

**Fondor**

Vader stood patiently on the observation platform of one of the many stations orbiting the floating shipyards that orbited the planet Fondor. He watched the progress being made on the first of a new series of ships for the Empire, the Executor class Super Star Destroyer. The ship when completed would be four times as long as the already massive Imperial Class Star Destroyers and would have more then five times the armament. The Executor would be a fleet onto itself. To which Vader needed to restore himself in the eyes of the Emperor.

With his failure to eliminate two Jedi on the Death Star, and losing his hands, subsequently allowing the Death Star to be destroyed and the Rebels being strengthened, Vader had watched the Emperor turn to other sources for many critical missions. He was giving more and more jobs to his Hands and Inquisitors then to him, and he sensed that the Emperor was waiting for him to be killed or wanted him to be killed. Vader had to prove he was a worthy apprentice/heir for the Emperor, and the Executor would be his chance.

"It will be a mighty ship, Lord Vader," the dockyard manager said confidently, "The Rebels will not stand a chance against her, even if they amassed all the ships they had."

"We will need it," Vader answered, "The Rebellion is growing much stronger, destroying the Death Star and evacuating their base before a fleet could even arrive to blockade them on their base."

That was one of the things that frustrated Vader the most. Thrawn and a small task force of Victories arrived at Yavin IV a few hours before Vader arrived. When he had arrived, he had learned that Thrawn had already scanned the planet and could not determine that the Rebels were still there. Vader then ordered landings on the jungle moon to find out that not only had the Rebels left, but that they had booby trapped much of their base instillation with explosives. Nearly half of Thrawn's forces were either dead or injured as a result of these traps, and Vader had to use the force to prevent himself and squad with him from being hurt.

"When will with the Executor be ready?" Vader questioned.

"It will be ready for trials in about a month," the dockyard manager answered, "but the crew here at Fondor has never built a bad ship, for the Republic or the Empire. She could go into action the instant we weld the last piece on."

"Good," Vader answered, "I intend to use it to destroy the Rebellion."

**Home One**

Ackbar sat quietly on the bridge as Home One set course for Mon Calamari, where the first additions to the Rebel 'fleet' would be made. The ship had made the jump into hyperspace yet when a light suddenly beeped elsewhere and one of the Rebel crewmen moved over to it.

"Sir, it's a diplomatic message," the crewman answered.

"What?" Ackbar asked, "A diplomatic message? Then why was it sent to here? There is a separate channel for diplomatic communications that go directly to the Alliance offices."

"I don't know, sir," the crewman answered, "It wasn't sent on a diplomatic channel."

"It wasn't on a diplomatic channel?" Ackbar asked.

"Yes, but I does appear to be secure," the crewman answered, "I don't think the Empire is piggy-backing on the signal."

"Patch it through and I'll try to see who or what it is," Ackbar sighed, "Also, send a message for Mothma to come to the bridge."

"Yes, sir," the crewman answered.

"This is Admiral Ackbar commander of the Rebel Alliance Fleet," Ackbar spoke, "State your name and intentions."

To Ackbar's surprise, a Neimoidian appeared on the holoprojector screen next to him. Ackbar tried his best to hold his surprise back, knowing that many of the older members of the Rebellion were once part of the Confederacy, but the Neimoidian race was among the groups of former Confederates that practically the entire galaxy hated.

"Greetings Admiral," the Neimoidian answered with a bow, "I assure that our line is secure and the Empire does not know of our conversation. I wish to speak with the Negotiator and the Hero."

"Who?" Ackbar asked back.

"The Negotiator and the Hero," the Neimoidian answered, "I have heard that they are currently with the Rebellion against the Empire."

This puzzled Ackbar to no end. The Neimoidian obviously at least knew of someone in the Rebellion, but was referring to them by an alias. It was at that time that the crewman returned with Mon Mothma.

"Is something wrong, Admiral?" Mon Mothma asked as she approached his chair.

"I do no know," Ackbar answered, "A Neimoidian has somehow contacted us and wishes to speak with someone called the 'Negotiator' and the 'Hero'."

"That would be Generals Kenobi and Skywalker," Mothma answered with a sigh, "the 'Negotiator' and the 'Hero' were nicknames that they were known by in the Clone Wars, largely based on how they fought the war."

"I think it would be best if you talked to him then," Ackbar answered, "I was too young to fight in the Clone Wars."

Mothma sighed and nodded and sat down in one of the chairs next to Ackbar's. She then directly faced the Neimoidian on the holoprojector.

"Hello, I am Mon Mothma, President of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, commonly referred to as the Rebellion," Mothma spoke, "I have been told you wish to speak with two of our Generals?"

"I wish to speak with the Negotiator and the Hero," the Neimoidian answered.

"Yes, the Negotiator is General Kenobi and the Hero is General Skywalker," Mothma answered, "For what purpose do you wish to speak with them, Mister…"

"Forgive me," the Neimoidian answered, "My name Rate Jay, and representative of the Neimoidian resistance movement. I wish to speak with General Kenobi and General Skywalker."

"May I ask why?" Mothma asked back, "If you seek to join the Alliance, we would be most willing to put aside the past and welcome you."

"That is understandable, but we need the help of Generals Kenobi and Skywalker," Jay answered, "The Negotiator and the Hero."

"For what purposes?" Mothma asked, "I'm afraid that the Rebellion is not strong enough yet to begin taking star systems from the Empire if you want them to take Neimoidia."

Jay nodded, "I understand that, but in light of the recent defeat of the Empire by the forces of the Rebellion, I would assume that the Empire would pull back some to analyze your strength better. That would buy you time to become stronger."

"The Alliance only controls one planet that is remote enough that the Empire feels attacking it would not stop the Rebellion," Mothma sighed, "Our 'capital' if you will is Home One. We are getting stronger, but we would need a massive and successful uprising on every planet to consider doing anything on that level at the present time. It will be a few years before we begin to approach that level."

Jay gave a rather visible and heavy sigh.

"I still wish to speak with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker," Jay spoke.

"Very well," Mothma sighed and turned to Ackbar, "Can you send someone to get Generals Kenobi and Skywalker."

"Of course," Ackbar answered.

Mothma watched as the Mon Calamari got up and walked away. The Neimoidian's insistence on speaking with Obi Wan and Anakin and obviously annoyed him as it was beginning to bother her. About five minutes later, Ackbar returned with both Obi Wan and Anakin with him, both looking very tired.

"We're here," Obi Wan spoke politely.

"Rate Jay the apparent leader of a Neimoidian resistance movement wishes to speak with you," Mothma sighed gesturing to the holoprojector.

"Can we ask him to call back later?" Anakin asked with a yawn.

"He has been very insistent," Mothma answered, "I don't believe he will wait."

Obi Wan looked over at Anakin, who looked frustrated and almost angry that he had been woken up, and sighed heavily.

"Very well," Obi Wan sighed, "But this is to be a quick talk."

The two Jedi then approached Ackbar's chair and holoprojector, but did not touch either.

"I am General Obi Wan Kenobi and this is General Anakin Skywalker," Obi Wan spoke diplomatically, "You wished to speak with us?"

"Yes," Jay answered, "I am Rate Jay, and I am a representative of the Neimoidian Resistance Movement, we have no singular leader. In light of the Rebel Alliance's recent victory over the Empire, we wish to join you and can provide for the Rebellion technological aide and some financial resources."

"You didn't need to talk to us if you wanted to join the Rebellion," Anakin grumbled.

"Joining the Rebellion has not been our concern," Jay answered, "The Neimoidian Resistance Movement is confident that we would be accepted. The problem is getting off of Neimoidia, as I have been informed that the Rebellion is not yet strong enough to begin liberating planets."

"You want off of Neimoidia?" Obi Wan asked.

"For the members of the Neimoidian Resistance Movement, yes," Jay answered, "But it will be difficult as there have been many changes since the end of the Clone Wars."

"Will you need ships?" Obi Wan asked.

"No," Jay answered, "The transports needed to get off of Neimoidia are readily available, but we need help in getting to them. It was our hope that the powers of a Jedi could help us."

"I guess we can help," Anakin gave a sigh, "Come on Obi Wan, it seems that neither of us will get to sleep until we can get Freedom One into hyperspace."

**The Millennium Falcon, hyperspace**

"You can relax, Princess, we'll be there shortly," Han commented as leaned back in one of the chairs in the recreation room on the Falcon.

"I am not questioning whether or not you can get us there," Leia answered, "Despite its wrecked appearance, your ship manages to hold together. This whole thing makes me nervous, and you're sitting here like there is no care in the galaxy."

"That's because there have been a lot things that Chewie and I have done that are much more dangerous then this," Han answered, "We're just going to pick up a group of dissatisfied dockyard workers, all willing to join the Rebellion and get out with half a dozen frigates, at least."

"What about any stormtroopers they have guarding them?" Leia asked, "Don't you spend any time thinking things through?"

"If I thought it was something I couldn't do, I wouldn't do it," Han answered, "Besides, from what I saw on the Death Star, you can handle yourself pretty well in a fight."

"A Jedi shouldn't have to fight," Leia answered.

"No one should have to fight," Han commented, "But these things happen."

A light above them began flashing, indicating that the Millennium Falcon was approaching its destination.

"We're coming up on Rhen Var," Han spoke and got up.

Both approached the cockpit of the Falcon and Han simultaneously pulled the ship out of hyperspace as he sat down in the pilot's chair. They sighed as the icy and mountainous world of Rhen Var appeared in front of them. There was a series of satellites orbiting the planet, but ships of the Millennium Falcon's class were fairly common and it would take a fair while for them to realize that the crashed ship is in fact a rebel ship. Han noticed that there more then a dozen orbiting dry docks, each holding a completed Nebulon B frigate.

"We're supposed to land near a city called Rhen Var Prime," Leia answered, "Our contacts will supposedly be waiting for us."

"Right," Han nodded and began to pilot the ship down.

"Although something is confusing me," Leia commented, "The Empire should have something guarding these dry docks. But there's no station, no Star Destroyer. Home One could easily attack these docks and escape without taking a hit."

"That'll make getting out easier," Han commented, "I half expected to be dodging Star Destroyers when we leave."

"That's still possible," Leia answered.

"Well, between a Jedi Princess, a Wookie warrior, and a handsome Corellian hero, how can we lose?" Han asked back with a confident smile.

"Don't be cocky," Leia answered, "It doesn't become a Captain in the Rebel Alliance."

"Sure thing," Han smiled back, which Leia tried her best to ignore.

**Over Svivren**

Luke pulled his X-Wing into another tight turn and nailed an Imperial T.I.E. trying to make an all out strafing run on the Peregrine. The Peregrine's mission, to establish a new Rebel base had met with another major snag. They had jumped to the Svivren system to buy time and prepare for the next jump to a possible base planet. But, instead of empty space that they were expecting, they ran into a small Imperial monitoring station and a patrol of T.I.E. fighters. The Peregrine had easily destroyed the unshielded station, and Rogue Squadron only had a handful of fighters left to shoot down, but this brief firefight would force them to make an emergency jump to avoid any pursuit.

"Hey Luke, Peregrine's ready to make the jump," Wedge called to him over the radio, "You'll have to let those last two get away."

"So much for establishing a base," Luke sighed as he reversed his turn and began to follow his squadron to the Peregrine, "At least we're giving the Imperials something to think about."

As they landed, Luke heard the Peregrine's hyperdrive engines kick in. Luke, Wedge, and Biggs congregated together as the other Rogues began to head in towards their quarters for the remainder of the journey. Wedge, Biggs, and Luke, however, still had to report to the Peregrine's captain. When they created Rogue Squadron, the three of them could not agree on a singular commander. Wedge had his long experience with the Rebellion. Biggs had his knowledge of Imperial tactics, and Luke had his natural skill and Jedi powers. None of them could agree and no of them backed down from asserting that one of the others deserved it more.

Eventually Anakin got tired of listening to the debate and gave all three of them the 'post' of Commander of Rogue Squadron. Each had specific responsibilities. Wedge provided information about past experiences and encouragement. Biggs provided the tactical lessons on how to fly. Luke's specific role was to be the role model for the squadron in emphasizing what they were fighting for and their ideology. That was all Luke thought he could do on his own. He largely used the force to improvise his fights when his normal guesses didn't work or looked like they wouldn't work, and since none of the other members of Rogue Squadron were force sensitive, he could compare anything with them in a way that would help the others.

Right now they were expected to prepare a report to the Peregrine's captain and flight officer on the skirmish and prepare for what would surely be their next set of orders. They arrived in the main briefing room to find both of their superiors waiting.

"Two of the original twenty T.I.E.s escaped, sir," Wedge reported first, "But between the Peregrine's first barrage and our sortie, the rest were destroyed, sir."

"Yes," the Peregrine's Captain answered, "We watched your 'performance'. Your squadron is quite an elite force."

"This briefing is more to do with what you will be doing when we exit hyperspace again," the Peregrine's flight officer spoke.

"Won't that basically be to insure that there is no Imperial welcoming committee?" Luke asked.

"That is generally the basic part of the mission," the captain answered, "But our escape route will take us to the Hoth System. It's essentially a gigantic icecap. There are some small mountain ranges, but they are covered in snow and ice."

There was a pause for a moment before the Captain began speaking again.

"Hoth itself is probably too cold to build a base in, but it could have some moons or asteroids that would be more feasible," the Captain continued, "And the fact that the Hoth system is devoid of human life forms makes it remote enough to be a very good base of operations."

"Couldn't we use Hoth though?" Biggs asked, "It might take a bit to adapt everything to he cold, but it would allow for a larger base, and if no one will look there, then we're otherwise protected."

"It would take awhile to construct a base, especially if we have to chose a site," the captain sighed.

"We can put that option on hold, unless we find some indication of sentient life on Hoth," Wedge offered.

"That's doable," the Captain replied, "But I will be trusting you with the job of making sure that the system is thoroughly checked."

"Of course, sir," Wedge, Luke, and Biggs answered with a salute.

The three then walked out. The Peregrine's Captain then sighed.

"Why Iblis has them doing reconnaissance missions when they should be with Home One, either protecting the Alliance's capital or raiding Imperial territory," the Captain sighed, "Not doing the work that is usually given to rookie pilots."

**Bespin**

Mara found Master Yoda meditating on something in the room that Baron Calrissian had set aside for him.

"Questions, you have Mara?" Yoda asked without looking up.

"Yes, Master," Mara answered, "Isn't it about time we do something? We've found all of the former younglings that we can, and the Rebellion has destroyed the Empire's super weapon."

"And impatient you are to join them?" Yoda asked.

"I apologize, Master," Mara replied, "But I feel that we should do more then sit here and do nothing. Brave and noble beings are fighting and possibly dying to destroy a great evil."

Yoda managed to nod, "But far from destroyed, Palpatine is. And constantly changing things are. Come to us, the Rebellion will, I sense."

"But Cloud City is the only gas mining facility on Bespin, and its clients are usually independent factions operating in Hutt space. Smugglers and so forth," Mara answered, "The planet isn't strategically important to either side."

"The reason they come, hidden, is," Yoda answered, "But come, they will. Follow, the Empire will. Need us then, the Rebellion will."

"You're sure of that, Master?" Mara asked, "Because things are always changing. What if the future changes from what we see?"

"Change that much, things have not," Yoda answered, "Patient, we must be."

"I apologize if I have been impatient with you, Master," Mara answered him, "I just want to do some good. Help you recover the Temple."

Yoda sighed.

"Too old I am," Yoda sighed, "Live to see the Temple, I will not."

"You can not die, Master," Mara answered, "There is so much that you have taught me and probably more that I still need to learn."

"An excellent pupil, you have been," Yoda answered, "What is left for you to learn, teach you, I can not. Those things, only you can teach you. A great Jedi, I sense you will be."

"I hope I never let you down, Master," Mara answered.

"Do what is right, and you will not," Yoda replied.

**Home One**

"So how are things going with you two?" Padme asked as she sat down in the guest quarters that had been given to Owen and Beru.

It had taken a lot of work, but Anakin managed to persuade Owen and Beru to remain on Home One for awhile, which amazed Padme. Owen was not sympathetic to the Rebellion or the Empire and made it quite clear that the whole mess was caused by people not living simple lives. Beru had been more polite and quiet about the bigger situation.

"Ben's been trying to store as much water as possible," Beru commented, "Although, coming from a world where the average rain fall is .000002 centimeters per decade, it's understandable. The things on this ship are rather amazing and new for us."

"We will be glad to go home though," Owen added.

"I know, your farm was your life," Padme answered, "I can understand that you wish to go back there."

"We are simple people," Beru sighed, "This place, this ship is interesting, and your cause is a noble one, but Owen and I are not the sort you need fighting."

"I'm not here to recruit you," Padme answered, "I'm glad largely that you've agreed to stay here until the Empire is defeated."

"The Empire destroyed my family's farm and I'm sure they destroyed the small cemetery for my father and for your husband's mother," Owen answered, "I… I can't go back there until I am sure I can be left in peace."

Padme nodded.

"So where is Anakin anyway?" Beru asked, "The two of you are usually together when you join us for breakfast."

"Someone from Neimoidia wanted to speak with him and Obi Wan last night," Padme answered, "They had to leave before 'daybreak'."

"You ought to let the old man retire," Owen commented, "If he has been 'fighting evil' since BEFORE the Clone Wars, the man deserves retirement."

"I do not think Obi Wan wants to retire, at least not yet," Padme answered, "and it would be difficult to persuade him to retire."

They slowly nodded when there was a knock at the door. Beru slowly got up and answered it and found a Rebel officer standing there.

"Is Senator Amidala here?" the officer asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Padme answered as she got up, "I was just having breakfast with friends, what is it?"

"We've detected a strange ship coming in," the officer answered, "And its crew has asked for a diplomatic meeting with Alliance Command. I must ask that you join the rest of the Council in the hanger to meet with these newcomers."

Padme sighed and looked to Beru who looked rather surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I will have to go," Padme sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Beru answered, "Go on."

Padme sighed and then followed the officer out.

"Do they say who they are?" Padme asked.

"They did not say, madam," the officer answered, "I presume they will tell you when the meet with you."

Padme sighed again and shook her head, "I pray this isn't a trap of some kind."

After a few minutes she arrived to find Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis watching as a small shuttle enter Home One's hanger bay. Padme approached them and stood beside Organa.

"I'm sorry if this disturbed you," Organa spoke when he noticed Padme standing there.

"It is of no trouble," Padme answered, "We do have some security here?"

"Ackbar has the ship's hanger laser cannons aimed on the shuttle, and Iblis is personally armed while a squad of troops are waiting in the wings," Organa sighed, "If it's Imperials, I doubt they'll live long enough to stop us from escaping."

The people that descended the shuttle's ramp proved to be non-human and impossible to be Imperials. Like wookies, they were all covered in fur, but it was finer and much of it was shorter, and all of it appeared to combed. They had long pointed furry ears and short muzzle, longer then those of wookies, but relatively shorter then many canine pet species throughout the galaxy.

"I apologize if our arrival and appearance is somewhat surprising to you," the leader of the group spoke, "I am Borsk Fey'lya. Representative of the Bothan Union."

"You are the leader of Bothawui?" Organa asked.

"No, regrettably, I am not," Fey'lya answered, "But one can hope. I was sent, however to negotiate the entrance of the Bothan Union into the Rebel Alliance."

"Didn't the Empire take control of Bothawui though?" Iblis asked, "Other then your race's legendary ability to blend in and spy on opponents, I don't know how valuable your people would truly be to the Rebellion."

Fey'lya only smiled and snapped his fingers. Padme and the others then gasped as over thirty Bothans appeared from around the hanger walls.

"Our legendary ability to blend in and spy on opponents could be a great asset to your cause, Senator Iblis," Fey'lya answered, "Or it could be the Rebellion's destruction."

"You've been spying on us?" Organa asked.

"Only to see how strong you truly were," Fey'lya answered, "The Bothan Union does not wish to enter into an alliance that is weak or under leaders that would have to betray the Bothan Union in order to insure that we fight. And judging by the present leadership you've gathered and the military victory you won at Yavin, the Bothan Union has determined that while you can not win yet, neither can you really lose."

"So, if we do not accept your help, we will be stuck in a perpetual draw with the Empire if we do not accept your help?" Iblis asked.

"The Empire maintains great secrets, Senator," Fey'lya answered, "Make me you Director of Intelligence, and those secrets will be yours. Including activity around the planet Fondor."

"What's going on at Fondor?" Mothma asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Will I be given control of the Rebellion's intelligence gathering networks?" Fey'lya asked.

"May we discuss this for a moment?" Iblis asked.

"Feel free to have a conference," Fey'lya answered, "My associates and I will wait here."

**Freedom One**

Anakin slowly awoke to find Freedom One was dropping out of hyperspace. The ship must have arrived at Neimoidia and the ship's auto-pilot pulled the ship out of hyperspace.

"Well, here we go," Anakin sighed, "time to meet the Neimoidians."

"Remain calm," Obi Wan instructed, "I don't sense that these Neimoidians we are meeting are anything like the Neimoidians that ran the Trade Federation."

"Vader killed them on Mustafar," Anakin answered, "It's just surprising to me, I guess, that Palpatine didn't have the killed off in the galaxy. I mean, when one thinks of Neimoidia or Neimoidians, one also tends to think of the Trade Federation and the Confederacy. There is a lot Palpatine could have done."

"Thankfully he didn't then," Obi Wan sighed as Anakin began to manually pilot Freedom One into Neimoidia's atmosphere.

"Now where did Jay ask us to land?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan passed Anakin a small data pad.

"He said to land at these coordinates," Obi Wan answered.

"No where near any Imperial base," Anakin commented, "That's good at least. Hopefully our luck is better this time."

"Better?" Obi Wan asked.

"Most of our missions together involved us walking into a trap," Anakin commented with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, you intentionally walked into a trap," Obi Wan chuckled back.

As Anakin and Obi Wan came down Freedom One's ramp, they found Rate Jay and three other Neimoidians waiting for them. Both Anakin and Obi Wan bowed respectably.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Jay spoke, "Welcome Generals Skywalker and Kenobi."

"Thank you for contacting the Rebellion," Obi Wan answered diplomatically.

"These are Bio and Ly the leaders of the Neimoidian Resistance Movement," Jay introduced, "It is they who asked me to contact you."

"It is the Emperor's 'human's first policy'," Bio spoke first, "It isn't fair that people most interested in doing business can not do so because they are aliens, regardless of the governmental style."

"Of course if the Confederacy had won the civil war, most humans would have been driven out of business as the Trade Federation at the time was an exclusively Neimoidian corporation," Anakin answered.

"That would have only been a business type situation, and possibly require the Trade Federation to rethink its hiring practices," Ly answered, "It is difficult to compare racial prejudice with a company intent on a monopoly for profit. And that doesn't change what has happened. The Trade Federation and all its glory was destroyed, and with it the worst of our race, and the Empire was born."

"Of course," Obi Wan cut Anakin off, knowing that his former pupil was largely trying to set up a debate that they didn't have time for, "and even if your attitudes haven't changed, the Empire is the larger threat to galactic peace."

"Our thoughts have changed," Bio answered, "At least from what you both knew during the Clone Wars. As for governments, we care little about an Empire or Republic. All we want is fair business. Under the Republic, the Trade Federation, misguided as it was, was one of many competing companies for profit, and none of them were expected to swear an oath of political loyalty to the Old Republic. Most companies now are not only human controlled, but must swear loyalty to the Emperor in order to be profitable."

"And you believe the New Republic that Rebellion hopes to establish will allow for fair business polices?" Obi Wan asked and after the Neimoidian leaders nodded, he added, "I will note that much of the shady dealings that groups like the Trade Federation and the Corporate Alliance were involved in during the Old Republic will not be allowed in the future."

"Things have come to the point, General Kenobi that one can only hope for fair business," Ly replied, "The old dealings are now impossible."

Obi Wan and Anakin nodded.

"Good," Obi Wan answered, "Now, how many Neimoidians are in you resistance movement, and where are the ships that we need to 'liberate' for you?"

"This would be better discussed inside our headquarters here," Bio answered, "We have a map."

As Bio, Ly, and Jay lead Anakin and Obi Wan into a metal bunker type structure the Neimoidians began to explain their position.

"Our numbers are relatively small," Bio spoke, "While every Neimoidian supports our position, very few have had the bravery to join us directly, and thus we can not do more then maybe harass Imperial patrols."

"And even those actions have been limited," Ly added, "As the Empire has taken to wiping out entire Neimoidian cities for each Imperial killed. We can not afford to fight an all out war with the Empire and thus, why we asked for your help."

"We're sorry we're not in a position to liberate Neimoidia," Anakin spoke up.

"Of that were are more sorry," Bio informed them, "But, if we can get the Neimoidian Resistance Movement to the Rebellion, we can provide you with extra men and some new ship designs."

"Designs?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, among our attempts to try and free Neimoidia, we did try to come up with some designs to fight the Empire after we've taken control of the planet itself, back," Ly answered, "We mostly worked with the old Confederacy Clone Wars ships and tried to upgrade those designs to fight the Imperial ships, but that was all long term, and we've had to settle for cobbling together smaller bits of technology, such as scanners and so fort."

"We can detect ships in orbit and have been working on long range scanners, but not much more," Bio sighed, "Our ship designs have remained only as designs. We have them here in our headquarters."

The three Neimoidians lead the two Jedi to what appeared to be a small conference room with a map of the area. There was a large holomap on which were two icons. One was the traditional emblem of the planet of Neimoidia. The other was the rearranged symbol of the Old Republic Military to be the Emblem of the Galactic Empire. Both Anakin and Obi Wan assumed they were the locations of the Neimoidian base and an Imperial base.

"We have only five hundred beings in our movement," Ly answered, "All of which are aliens. With no human support we can not use the cities as any base of operations as there are too many people there who either support the Empire or hate us more then the Empire."

Anakin and Obi Wan did not answer.

"Since you can not liberate Neimoidia," Bio commented, "Perhaps you could infiltrate the Empire's base and insure that we can steal the base's transport ships. From there, we can go to your alliance."

"I wish we could have contacted Luke or Leia before we did this," Obi Wan commented, "I don't think the two of us can overrun an Imperial base."

"You can pilot Freedom One, right?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, you're not?" Obi Wan began.

"We can't run back here and take off and rejoin their group," Anakin replied, "I'll deal with the leg work of clearing off storm troopers, but if you could buzz the base and destroy the main control facilities, they won't even know they're under attack."

"I hate flying," Obi Wan sighed.

**Rhen Var**

"You're saying most of the yard workers are already on the ships?" Leia asked, as she and Han followed a man in an Imperial officer's uniform.

"Yes, the few that the Empire has locked up are in cells not far from here," the man answered.

"And these are human slaves?" Han asked.

"Yes," the man answered, "The others are slaves as far as the Empire is concerned, but for some perverted reason they do not believe that aliens will fight."

"Perhaps they had not fought against the Imperials before," Leia commented, "I've seen the Empire render entire planets to despair and the beings there are too afraid to fight."

"The alien slaves have been docile in comparison to their human counterparts," the man answered, "But that doesn't mean that they haven't shown some spirit."

"Well, that's good," Han commented, "They'll help us take down the Empire then."

"That they will," the man answered.

"You're certain the Empire won't key in on what we're doing?" Leia asked.

"The Empire has spread itself out too thin trying to find and annihilate your fleet, as you call it," the man answered, "Or only concern is Rhen Var's satellites, which I have the controls to."

"So what prompted you to decide to defect?" Han asked.

"Rhen Var's shipyards were always small," the man answered, "And the planet's population is nearly completely human. For awhile, I assumed that all of the rumors I'd heard about slavery and torture and other things was all some local corruption that would be fixed. But then, then the yards were expanded and these alien slaves were brought in with orders directly from the Imperial Military and Governing command. When I protested, they enslaved the workers that had already been here. Something has to be done."

"And something will be done," Leia answered, "How many stormtroopers are guarding the human slaves?"

"Only about a dozen," the man answered, "You and the Corellian's wookie ought to be able to take care of them."

"Hey!" Han spoke up, sounding rather insulted, "I can fight perfectly well."

"Yes," the man replied, "but wookies and Jedi are far superior to normal humans. What her lightsaber doesn't cut, the wookie can rip off."

"We all fight," Han answered.

"Fine, but keep it down until after they're dead," the man replied.

The group then got to the end of a hallway and peaked around to see a series of doors, each with two stormtroopers in front of them.

"Are you ready?" the man whispered.

Han, Leia, and Chewbacca nodded, readying their weapons.

"Alright then," the man answered, drawing his own blaster, and stepped out into the hallway and screamed, "Vile traitors to what's right!"

He shot two stormtroopers as Leia and Chewie rounded the corner with Han following. Leia quickly took a leading position and began deflecting the fire that the stormtroopers returned with her lightsaber while Chewie and Han finished off the other stormtroopers with their weapons. That didn't take long as many stormtroopers dove into the smuggler's and the wookie's shots as Leia deflected their own back at them.

"Now to free them," the man they had been following spoke quickly.

**Neimoidia**

VB9000 stood quietly in his guard tower that protected the Imperial base that it was attached to. Largely things on Neimoidia had been quiet since the end of the Clone Wars. There was an occasional ambush on patrols, but most of these ambushes only wounded the Imperials, which meant that Imperial control couldn't be seriously contested. His calm was suddenly shattered when he turned his head to see the only other guard tower on the post explode under laser fire. Frantically, he leaned out to see a Firespray Patrol craft fly slowly over the base.

Obi Wan meanwhile, maneuvered to turn Freedom One around. According to the ship's scanners, the base's long range communications antennas were in its guard towers and he had to take them out quickly, before the Empire learned what was going on. He managed to bring Freedom One in on the second tower and fired on it with both the ships laser cannons and concussion missiles. This time the entire tower exploded taking the gate between it and the other tower with it. Obi Wan then put Freedom One into a circling maneuver around the Imperial base. If Anakin needed cover, he could provide it.

Anakin lunged through the destroyed gate and activated his lightsaber as he charged. He found four Imperial landing craft sitting in the center of the base. He also found at least three squads of stormtroopers coming out to challenge him while several more began to man heavy laser cannons along the rooftops of the base. Anakin threw his lightsaber and used the force to insure that it would take out one of the various squads charging toward him.

"Obi Wan, target the rooftops," Anakin urged through the force, "They'll either target you or destroy anyone who comes into the camp."

Anakin then deflected a series of shots fired at him, which went back and killed two stormtroopers still moving to positions along the roof of the main complex and saw Freedom One circling around to attack the Imperial fortress again. It came down along the main part of the complex and fired a series of laser blasts and strafed the entire rooftop. Anakin had to tuck and roll away the various heavy laser cannons on the roof were destroyed.

When he got up, he was surrounded by five stormtroopers. He had to move quickly and cut off the gun wielding arm of one, decapitated another, cut another stormtrooper in half, and cut off the legs at the knee of the remaining two stormtroopers. He then found that the stormtroopers who had come out were now distracted. Of the remaining five stormtroopers, only two were firing at him. The rest were trying to hit Freedom One with their blaster rifles, which didn't have the strength to take down the patrol craft. From what he could hear there was only one laser cannon left that was firing.

Putting all he had in the force, he leaped up onto the wall of the base and found a lone laser cannon firing rounds after Freedom One. They were going wide, but Anakin knew that the ship was not as maneuverable under atmospheric pressure as it was in space and quickly moved to disable the weapon. After cutting off the barrels of the laser cannon, Anakin threw the stormtrooper into the surrounding forest through the force.

Anakin then turned to see Freedom One land in the ruins of the base. The members of the Neimoidian Resistance Movement were also beginning to make their way into the base.

"We thank you very much for helping us," Jay spoke as he passed Anakin.

Anakin gave a nod, "We'll give you the hyperspace coordinates once we're in space."

With that, Anakin walked into Freedom One and the group began to leave Neimoidia.

**Home One**

"I say now," Iblis grumbled, "The Bothan was spying on us the entire time."

"But he has information about something near Fondor," Mothma commented, "And there is the fact that the Bothan people could help us gather much needed information."

"He is an ambitious punk who's only here because he thinks we will win the war against the Empire and seeks to be on the winning side," Iblis answered, "Remember, we have to put him in charge of our Intelligence units if we are going to get anything out of him."

"Our spy networks and other intelligence gathering networks have no single command," Organa commented, "Perhaps he improve their organization. He would be held under the command of defense department, so he would be under your command."

"And once he has me killed, he'll take my job," Iblis answered, "We've all seen men like him before. Some human, some alien, but all ambitious and lusting after power. Palpatine was clearly the same when he became Naboo's Senator. The only cure for these people is to keep them out of positions of power."

"I'm not entirely sure we can avoid the risk," Padme spoke up.

"What?" Iblis asked.

"He's offering us information about something at Fondor, which means he's spied on the Empire," Padme answered, "But he is here, and there were thirty Bothans onboard before his ship even landed, which means he was spying on us. If we flat out reject his help, he could very well go to the Emperor and present the information he's gathered on us."

"And Palpatine would immediately accept any help that preserves his power," Organa added, "Although such an action could cost the Bothans in the long term."

"He's still dangerous," Iblis answered.

"What is your decision?" Mothma asked.

"The information that he can provide is needed and our command structure could be improved," Organa summed up, "But, Garm is right that he is a potentially dangerous individual that needs to be both monitored and controlled."

"He must earn our trust," Padme added, "But I would be willing to let him try."

"I will agree with Bail," Iblis answered, "He needs to be controlled. I suppose it might be better that we control him rather then Palpatine."

"I suppose I should tell him then," Mothma sighed.

Padme and the rest of the Rebellion's Council turned and watched as Mothma went to the door and opened it. After a few moments, she lead Fey'lya and two other Bothans back into the conference room. They all took seats at one end of the table while Mothma returned to her seat.

"Have you come to a decision?" Fey'lya asked.

"We have," Mothma answered, "We are willing to give you command over the Rebellion's intelligence services, however, it is important that you understand that you are under Senator Iblis in the command structure of the Rebellion and that you are not to use your position to take over the Rebellion."

"I have no intention of 'taking over the Rebellion'," Fey'lya lied.

"We will be monitoring your actions, and you will know that there are Jedi Knights among our forces," Mothma answered, "If you are lying, we will know."

"I will not deny that I am ambitious," Fey'lya spoke, "But I assure you, if I rise to power it will only be by legal means."

"Palpatine ascended to power legally," Padme warned him, "Do not assume that legality will make us think better of you."

"Of course," Fey'lya answered, "I apologize if my actions have made you feel uncomfortable."

There was a brief silence for a moment.

"Now that we have reached a suitable bargain," Mothma spoke, breaking the silence after a few moments, "What is it at Fondor that you were telling us?"

"The Empire's newest starship design," Fey'lya answered, pulling out a holo-emitters which displayed the image of the uncompleted Executor, "A 'super' Star Destroyer."

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

-1All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 18

By TVfan

**Home One**

"So what can you tell me about this thing?" Anakin asked he looked over a small craft that had been aboard one of the Nebulon B frigates that Solo had just smuggled over to the Rebellion.

"From what I can see?" the engineer answered, "It's a gunship, probably designed to give smaller ships an added punch against enemy fleet. We got lucky to find a manual in this one. It's officially designated as a Skipray Blastboat."

Anakin looked the captured Imperial gunship more closely. Meanwhile, another person who was there asked a different question.

"What's its armament?" Garm Bel Iblis asked from where he was standing.

"It is equipped with one proton torpedo launcher, one concussion missile launcher, and one ion cannon in the nose," the engineer responded, "It has two heavy laser cannons, more powerful then standard laser cannons but not as powerful as a turbolaser, here on the wings and a traversable turret with two standard laser cannons. At the rear of the ship on the rear wings, which, if you watched us transfer them here, spin while in space flight have an ion cannon on each tip. With its armament, it could probably force our Corellian frigates, like the Tantive IV, to surrender on their own."

"Do they have shields?" Iblis asked.

"Decent shields," the engineer replied, "Slightly better then a X-Wing's, but not as good as General Skywalker's Freedom One or Captain Solo's Millennium Falcon. It's armor, however is just as good as Freedom One's and could probably take several hits before it would be seriously damaged."

"How do we defeat them?" Iblis asked.

"Accurate laser cannon fire from the ships and for starfighters defending the ships, they need to use their superior maneuverability to land enough shots on them to win the engagement," the engineer replied, "That would be my best suggestion, judging from what I've been able to learn from these things."

"Can you reverse engineer one of these things?" Anakin asked, "Figure how to build some of our own?"

"What are you thinking?" Iblis questioned before the engineer could respond.

"This thing has to be designed to allow something that is only slightly bigger then a starfighter to attack and defeat a small capital ship on its own," Anakin answered, "Probably a reaction to the fact that their T.I.E. fighter squadrons have generally been decimated when they've come close to our ships. These blastboats could individually battle our frigates and as a team attack the Mon Cal ships. Countering them might actually require the development of a more powerful starfighter that can go head to head with them, but I don't see any reason why we can't use these gunships ourselves. Shoot, half of what the Rebellion uses is either Old Republic equipment that you and others owned before joining, or equipment that we've directly stolen from the Empire."

"We already have several LAAT gunships that were part of the ships part of the 'first' rebel fleet," Iblis sighed, "Surely we could use them."

"No, they're old Clone Wars technology, and considering how much starfighters and starship defenses have advanced since the Clone Wars, LAATs wouldn't last long in space battles," Anakin sighed, "And if they could, they were designed and built to operate in the atmospheres of planets where they could directly either provide close in fire support or deliver reinforcements. We would have to do major overhauls on all of them to make them space-worthy, which would deplete our resources. It would be easier and cheaper to continue using them as a transport and close support craft inside a planet's atmosphere, while building squadrons of our own Skipray Blastboats to operate in space."

"Very well, if you think this is for the best," Iblis replied, "I will report this in the next Council meeting that we will need to divert funding for a new starfighter design and for the reverse engineering needed to copy these Blastboats."

Anakin nodded and turned back to the engineer, "Can you do that?"

"It'll take awhile, but sure, we can figure how to build identical copies of these things," the engineer said confidently.

Iblis then sighed again.

"And while this discussion on copying and stealing Imperial technology hasn't been a bad thing, it is not the reason I came looking for you, General," Iblis spoke in a firm tone.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"The discovery of this Super Star Destroyer has unnerved the Council," Iblis commented, "The Bothans have gotten us enough information that we know that if this 'Executor' enters service, we will not have a ship to match it in a ship to ship engagement."

"You want an attempt to be made to destroy this ship before it enters service?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Iblis replied, "the docks around Fondor where the ship is being constructed are surprisingly lightly guarded by either laser cannons or T.I.E. fighter squadrons."

"Rogue squadron could get in yes, but what they have would be adequate enough to deter anything larger, and a squadron of X-Wings can not defeat even a Victory Class star destroyer, let alone a Super Star Destroyer," Anakin replied, "And besides, if this Executor is to part of a 'class' of ships, the Empire is likely building others that the Bothans haven't found out about."

"Destroying this one might prove that we are not about to be frightened by them though," Iblis countered, "Your orders, General are to destroy the Executor before it can be officially commissioned."

Anakin only sighed.

**Later**

"You're sure you don't have any ideas?" Obi Wan asked as he and Anakin sat in a small office space on Home One that was the closest they could get to a 'Council Chamber'.

"I know how to destroy the ship," Anakin sighed, "We did similar things half a dozen times during the Clone Wars, at least. We break in, plant charges on its primary weapon's storage lockers and on the engine housings. The problem is that the Rebellion doesn't have the resources to do the job. We have no specified commando ships that we could sneak the needed men and equipment into Fondor, at least none that are armed."

"What about Captain Solo?" Obi Wan asked, "His ship could carry more then enough men needed to break into this Super Star Destroyer of the Empire's. Rogue squadron could provide cover and make sure that the Empire doesn't reinforce the troops already on the target ship."

"We'll have to do that," Anakin sighed again, "The Millennium Falcon is the only ship we have that can ferry passengers into battle in space, our shuttles are simply too vulnerable to be used in combat."

**The ArcHammer, Kuat**

"I must thank the Emperor for allowing me to use this as my research facility," Rom Mohc commented as he completed the tour of a large orbital space station

"You can thank him by completing what the Emperor requires," Jerec spoke from behind him as he been the man's guide on this tour, "You spoke of creating a force of battle droids that could defeat the Rebellion."

Mohc looked back at the Emperor's lead Inquisitor and sighed. Jerec was serious and he knew it, but Mohc was thankful that Vader was too busy with his own interests in hunting the rebels to be bothered with this task right now, and Vader was more frightening then the blind dark jedi.

"My Dark Troopers will be the perfect weapon to fight the Rebellion with," Mohc spoke back, sounding irritated, "So many Imperials are steeped in Clone Wars history that they think battle droids are inferior to a human trooper. They fail to see the value of battle droids. Now, there are cases where a human's ability to think for itself might be a virtue over a droid's brain, although even that is advancing as many droids seem to be just as intelligent and free thinking as any organic creature in the galaxy… but I'm getting off topic."

Mohc then turned to face Jerec directly.

"Human troops take time to train and even longer for them to grow up, if you by standard recruitment, and while the various cloning facilities reduce the time, it still takes a while to produce an army and the clones still have to be trained," Mohc explained slowly, "a battle droid, meanwhile is fully trained the instant it comes off the assembly line, and factories can produce an army of droids much faster then it takes people to 'breed' them or even for cloners to clone them. And with no emotion drives, no battle droid will ever experience fear and will thus, never need a motivational speech to fight a battle, and because they aren't human, they can handle weapons that might be a health risk if used by human troopers."

"I am not here to debate the virtues of droids versus human troopers," Jerec answered, "I have been ordered by the Emperor to insure that you deliver positive results with this and that the prison cells that are also onboard this station are kept in order."

"Of course," Mohc answered, "Well, now that I've seen the place, I'd best get to work."

Jerec then watched as Mohc then turned and headed down a hallway in the direction of the ArcHammer's main labs, and then continued on his own way to the main operations center.

**Hoth**

Luke shivered as he walked through the tunnels that connected the various parts of the Rebellion's new planetary base, codenamed Echo. He had put on an extra warm jacket to help keep warm on the frozen planet, but even that didn't keep the cold out entirely. Other then the cold, Hoth had so far proven to be the perfect spot for a base. While it was supposed to be devoid of sentient life, few Imperial ships even passed through its sector of space, and it wouldn't be likely that they would bother to scan the planet for signs of sentient life.

Transports came in and out on a routine basis, although they had to wait a fairly long time before a transport would return after one left to make sure Imperial attention wasn't drawn to them. That, however, did not slow the progress that had been made in building Echo base. It was mostly a series of underground tunnels and caves, carved out of the ice. Some areas were reinforced with some metal braces, but not much more. They had carved out large cavernous hangers for starfighters and smaller craft used by the Rebellion, and a separate hanger for speeders designed for combat in a planet's atmosphere. There was also a camouflaged landing pad outside the starfighter hanger so that the larger transports could land and avoid detection by visual sensors.

Luke was currently headed to the starfighter hanger to check on his fighter and the others. Adapting them to cold wasn't necessarily hard, as starfighters had to operate in space, but minor adjustments had to be made to deal with ice crystals that might get lodged in the X-Wing's moving parts. Adapting the speeders, which were intended to stay inside a planet's atmosphere was a different matter, Luke had tried to help, but he hadn't fully wrapped his head around the problem yet. As he entered the hanger, he found Wedge and Biggs looking over a small holochart on one of the walls.

"Anything new?" Luke asked as he approached.

"No," Biggs sighed, "Last supply ship left half an hour ago, and the next won't arrive for another two months."

"They need us to help them move anything in?" Luke asked.

"Not that I know of," Wedge replied, "We're mostly double checking the star maps we've made of the area."

"System is surrounded by asteroid fields," Biggs commented, "Any Imperial ship that passes by here would have to slow down to navigate around them and would give us ample warning if they're an attack fleet."

"Hopefully they don't test that system anytime soon," Luke commented, "We can't hold Hoth if the Empire decides to attack it."

"This from the guy who isn't afraid to take on the whole Empire by himself?" Biggs asked with a small smirk.

"He still knows the difference between raiding Imperial weak points and being attacked by the Empire's strongest forces," Wedge spoke up, "Don't worry."

"Never had reason to with Luke," Biggs answered, "I don't know about Corellia, but Tatooine was a pretty rough place. Between the sand people and the various predatory critters that ran around in the desert, if you weren't careful, you'd be dead."

"Corellia is much more tame, at least the parts of it I know," Wedge commented, "Who knows, there might be some untamed wilds on the planet that I never saw."

The sound of boots coming closer made the three pilots turn as they saw General Dodonna and his aide, Colonel Rieekan. All three came to attention as they approached.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Wedge asked.

To their surprise, General Dodonna actually jumped at the question. After regaining his composure, he answered.

"Not at the moment, Commander," General Dodonna answered, "Actually, I didn't see you there. We just received a message that the Millennium Falcon is on its way here and there was talk about a very important mission."

"It'll probably involve us then," Biggs commented, "So far, they've kept Solo and the Falcon pretty close to Home One and the fleet they're assembling. If they just needed pilots, they had plenty to pick from that were much closer."

"Maybe," Colonel Rieekan answered, hoping to keep the chain of command properly functioning and that three commanders didn't disrespect a General, "but the mission could be simply bringing us more supplies. Please try to keep camp rumors to a minimum."

"Of course, sir," Luke, Wedge, and Biggs answered in unison.

A few moments later the Millennium Falcon slowly flew into the hanger and landed in a large open area that was left specifically for ships like the Falcon. The gathered Rebel pilots and commanders watched as at least thirty commandos came out of the ship and then spread out around the hanger area. Behind them came a shivering Han Solo and Chewbacca. Luke spotted his father bringing up the rear of the procession.

"Man this place is cold," Han commented as he walked up, "Don't suppose many people come here for summer vacation."

"Few do," Dodonna answered, "What brings you here, Captain Solo?"

"That would be me, actually," Anakin spoke up as he approached, "The Council is concerned about something the Empire has been cooking up at Fondor. But I would prefer to discuss that in a conference room."

"Of course," General Dodonna answered and motioned toward a hallway.

Anakin paused to turn to Luke and the others.

"You three should best come along, the mission will require Rogue Squadron," Anakin spoke and then began to follow Dodonna and Rieekan down the hallway.

"What's going on at Fondor?" Luke asked curiously.

"A whole lot of trouble for us," Han answered before anyone could say anything, "Let's leave it at that."

**The ArcHammer, Kuat**

Mohc smiled as the first of his planned battle droids came off of the ArcHammer's droid assembly line.

"And now the Rebellion will feel the full fury of the Empire," Mohc said triumphantly.

"How are these droids going to win the war for us, General?" a technician asked as he inspected the first droid, "it's only a frame and it's still only a droid, and you know the Imperial military will never finance a droid army because of the Clone Wars."

"They're all misguided," Mohc answered, "and besides, even the frame can function as a battle droid in its own right, and thanks to the metals that make up its armor, a jedi can not cut it with a lightsaber. We'll add extra armor to them as we go. Some of it we could even work as new 'trooper' armor instead of a casing for the battle droid."

"I'd think it'd be better to focus on that part rather then the droids," the technician commented.

"Not everyone has shared my interest in droids," Mohc dismissed the comment, "and this project is not to be a failure. Our battle droids will become operational, and they will obliterate the Rebellion with minimum Imperial effort."

Meanwhile on the surface of Kuat, a small group sat around a small Rebel listening post. The group had maintained their cover as a communications office, which they did actually help keep running. Much of their instillation included scanners and sensor equipment. Long and short range communications were only a small part of their operation.

"That new station has been completed, it looks like," one of the rebel agents spoke.

"That large one they were building in orbit a week ago?" the other asked.

"Yeah," the first agent responded, "Any guesses as to what they got in there?"

"No," the second agent answered, "But we'd better let Fey'lya know that it's been completed, he might want us to infiltrate it somehow."

**Hoth**

The group slowly settled into one of the conference rooms where Anakin began to slowly explain why he had come.

"The reason I've come here is in general a mission to ease the fears of the Rebellion's leaders, Senator Iblis specifically," Anakin spoke with a sigh, "The mission will help the Rebellion in destroying an Imperial weapon, but it isn't one that they only have one of."

"What is this weapon?" General Dodonna asked.

"It's a Super Star Destroyer," Anakin answered, "Fey'lya and the Bothans provided us with the information when they joined the Rebellion. It is much larger then a standard Star Destroyer and has much greater firepower."

"Sounds like something we'd need to take out anyway, General," Wedge commented.

"It is," Anakin sighed, "But it's a warship more powerful then the Imperial Class Star Destroyer. The Empire is going to build more the one, I'm certain of it. The Mon Cal ships, like Home One were built to counter the Imperial Class Star Destroyers, and since this Super Star Destroyer is supposed to be more powerful then what the Mon Cals were built to fight, we now need a more powerful ship, but Fey'lya won't give the technical information about this Super Star Destroyer to the shipyard facilities on Mon Calamari, so they don't know what to do to make a ship that can fight the Super Star Destroyer on a more even field."

"But the Empire has yet to actually force a battle between one of the Mon Cals and an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, right?" Luke asked.

"So far," Anakin replied, "Why do you ask?"

"If there hasn't been a battle, we don't really know how the Mon Cals would fare against this Super Star Destroyer," Luke commented, "They were built to counter the Imperial Class Star Destroyers, so they're at least equal to them, but they could be more powerful then we think."

"Maybe so, Commander," Dodonna answered, "But 'more powerful' doesn't necessarily mean that they're already strong enough to face this Super Star Destroyer. I would agree that it would be wiser to build an even stronger class of ships then play on the hope that that Mon Cals are stronger then we think."

"We still ought to destroy the one we know of now," Wedge commented, "It might scare the Empire into thinking that these Super Star Destroyers aren't the ultimate weapon."

"Whether or not we go is not what is up for debate," Anakin replied, "I'm mostly here to brief Rogue Squadron's commanders so they know what is going on, and to inform Hoth's base commanders that they will be without starfighter protection for awhile."

"We are expecting a second squadron to arrive shortly, so the use of Rogue Squadron for this mission is not a problem," Dodonna answered, "And actually it was generally the intention that Rogue Squadron be used for this purpose."

Anakin nodded, "I know. I'm mostly missing the old Clone Wars command system. There, if intelligence units found anything, they had to share it with the Jedi and with any branch of the Republic's military that the information mattered to."

Anakin then sighed.

"It's Fey'lya," Anakin sighed, trying to restrain his temper, "He'll report his information to Senator Iblis and the council, but when it comes to sending the details of that information to others, who need it to get other work done, he withholds the information under the pretext of keeping it safe."

"From what I've heard he's a fairly political agent," Rieekan commented, "He won't share with the shipbuilders on Mon Calamari, because if they build a ship that can defeat this Super Star Destroyer, it will reduce the importance of his discovery of the Super Star Destroyer. It wouldn't surprise me if he runs for political leadership after we defeat the Empire."

"He'll have plenty of competition with Mon Mothma, Senator Organa, and Senator Iblis all being possible candidates that the people might want," Anakin replied and pulled a small holo-display unit from his belt.

Anakin then activated the holo-display unit which then projected a map of a planetary system that was specifically focused one planet in particular. There were many extensive space stations and dry docks orbiting the planet.

"This report is for the Rogue Squadron leaders," Anakin spoke to Dodonna and Rieekan, "If I've taken you away from anything important, I won't make you stay here."

"Nothing very important is going on here at the moment," Dodonna answered, "No Imperial attack seems imminent and we're still carrying out basic training exercises. Only problem so far is actually the wildlife on this planet. Wampas carrying off our astromech droids, or at least trying too."

Anakin nodded and motioned to the image he had called up with his holo-display unit.

"This the planet Fondor, where the Empire is constructing the Super Star Destroyer," Anakin spoke, trying to explain the mission, "Rogue Squadron's mission will be to deal with the T.I.E. fighter squadrons and laser cannons placed to defend the stations and dry docks. Han will take the Falcon, carrying myself and the commandos who came with us into the Super Star Destroyer's hanger and will destroy the ship from the inside."

"How many fighters do they have there?" Wedge asked.

"The dockyards maintain at least one squadron of starfighters," Anakin answered, "And there aren't that many laser cannons present, largely to protect the ships they're building there. All the intelligence we've received indicates that the dockyards are relatively lightly guarded."

"What about on the planet?" Luke asked, "They might keep squadrons there as well, as a sort of backup."

"Fey'lya's people didn't search Fondor itself, just the docks around the planet," Anakin sighed, "Once Rogue Squadron has dealt with the fighters around the docks, they should keep ready for anything."

"We'll be busy then I guess," Biggs commented, "Is that all?"

"All of the official mission briefing," Anakin commented, "Although, Luke, I want you to follow the Falcon into the Super Star Destroyer's hanger. We'll need to strike multiple targets and it will be somewhat easier if we could send multiple teams. I will take one team to go for the ship's engines, you will go for their main armament lockers with the second team. Han and Chewbacca will guard the hanger with the third team."

"What about the rest of Rogue Squadron?" Luke asked.

"We should do fine," Biggs commented, "Even if they have squadrons based on Fondor's surface, we'll have the dockyard stationed fighters down before they leave Fondor's atmosphere. They won't see us until it's too late."

"I hope so," Luke commented as the meeting came to a quick end.

**Talay**

Jerec sighed as he looked out the viewing windows of the Star Destroyer Visor's bridge. While the original thought of attacking a Rebel base was a cheerful one for him, as these jobs were normally given to Vader, but orders from the Emperor had restrained him.

"Do not mope," came Palpatine's order from the holo-communications unit next to him, "General Mohc has been most insistent that his battle droids will be successful. I need them tested in a field where they would face fierce opposition and not have the aid of regular troopers or one of my Inquisitors, Hands, or even Vader, himself. If they succeed, the his droids have proven themselves useful. If not, then we know not to continue the project."

"I understand, sire," Jerec answered, "I still wish I could get the opportunity for action."

"I foresee that you will see action and soon," Palpatine answered, "Steady any impatient feelings you have. You must be ready for when it comes."

"Of course," Jerec answered.

It was at that point when Mohc approached their position.

"We are ready for launch," Mohc announced.

"Very good," Palpatine answered, "Proceed with your field test, general."

Mohc nodded and turned to the soldiers officers behind them.

"Launch Darktroopers!" Mohc ordered in a firm voice.

Jerec didn't bother to listen to the officers respond, and watched as several small black probe casings fired out of the targeted Rebel base on Talay.

The Rebel base on Talay wasn't much more then a recruiting and monitoring station. While the troops there were armed, it was only with basic laser rifles and a handful of thermal detonators. Enough to hold out long enough against stormtroopers for their escape ship to be ready. The impact of several large black colored pods in the ground about a hundred meters from their position was enough to raise serious alarm.

"Captain, I believe our post has been discovered," one Rebel soldier said, "They're firing proton torpedoes at us from orbit."

"No, that has to be something else," the Captain in charge answered, "Proton torpedoes have guidance computers in them. They could have fired one and hit us directly with no problem. This is something else entirely."

They then watched as they saw at least ten figures approaching. The captain pulled out a set of binoculars and looked at the approaching figures. They looked somewhat like stormtroopers, but their armor was completely black and they looked slightly larger then the average stormtrooper in every dimension. He also thought he saw the harness for a jetpack on them as well.

"The Empire's sending some freaky new stormtrooper at us," the captain commented, and then ordered, "Pull everyone to the doors and prepare for evacuation. There may only be ten of them, but more will follow."

They then quickly pulled inside as the approaching Darktroopers activated their jump jets and arrived at the base in a matter of seconds. The Rebel soldier managed to fire two shots from his blaster rifle, hitting one Darktrooper, doing no damage before they all returned fire with a hand held rocket launcher, obliterating the Rebel soldier and the doorway.

"Rather successful," Jerec commented, as they watched the battle through the cameras in the Darktroopers optics.

"Just as I predicted," Mohc responded.

The holo-communications device came back to life with Palpatine's face being projected.

"What is as you predicted?" Palpatine questioned.

"My Darktroopers did exactly as they were supposed to," Mohc reported, "The Rebel recruiting post on Talay has been destroyed. Not one of them survived. We lost one Darktrooper, but only after taking shots from all of Rebels and a handful of thermal detonator explosions."

"They appear far tougher then battle droids the Confederacy used," Palpatine commented.

"They're also better equipped and the phase two and three armors could be used as armor for human troopers in addition to the droids," Mohc answered.

"Continue your research," Palpatine ordered, "I want an army of them ready in a week."

"Of course," Mohc answered.

**Home One**

Padme blinked, slightly in fear as part of a distress signal played out from a holo-communications device on the inner council's main conference desk. It showed a man screaming in terror about 'black stormtroopers' before a group of black 'stormtroopers' entered and shot him several times.

"When did this arrive?" Padme asked.

"About half an hour ago," Admiral Ackbar answered, "Thankfully their frequency was hidden so the Empire couldn't track the signal to us, but the report is frightening."

"Did you know about these new 'stormtroopers'?" Iblis asked Fey'lya.

"I don't think they're troopers," Leia cut in from where she stood behind Obi Wan's seat, "Those lights on the helmet make me think that those are droids."

"Droids?" came the collective question from the others.

"I'm sorry if I'm out of place with this, but those lights are not in a position where they could help a human trooper see," Leia commented, "And no present stormtrooper helmet includes them. My gut feeling is that the Empire has created some sort of battle droid."

"We believe you, Leia," Obi Wan spoke up at last, "And I can see where you're coming from. It's just that the rest of us spent a great deal of time dealing with battle droids. If Palpatine is now using them openly as a tool of his tyranny it could make the present war become very dangerous."

"Unless we can destroy the site where they're making these droids," Fey'lya commented, which turned heads in his direction, "To answer your question, Senator, these battle droids of the Empire's are one of the very few things that my people and the rest of the Rebellion's intelligence gathering systems have not been able to uncover, but I have received reports that a large station has been constructed above Kuat recently. They don't know what is going on there, but it is new and was built at a time shortly before the construction of these battle droids. If the station was destroyed, these droids would not be a threat any longer."

"But the Confederacy's main factories were on Geonosis," Bail Organa pointed out, "And that planet was captured by the Republic at the beginning of the Clone Wars. From what I understand, the Confederacy was not slowed down all that much in the manufacturing of replacement battle droids, or even developing new ones."

"Yes, but the Confederacy was steeped in the use of battle droids," Fey'lya answered, "I have read the histories, both written by those who would probably back the Empire now and Old Republic then, those who would back the Rebellion now and backed the Old Republic then, and those who would back the Rebellion now and who backed the Confederacy then. The Empire, is steeped in the use of clones. The stormtroopers are clones, although they come from a variety of templates. Their primary military emphasis is not in droids."

"That is already well known," Iblis countered, "That doesn't mean they can't change that emphasis."

"Yes, but that will take time," Fey'lya answered, "From what I've read, the B2 Super Battle Droid and the B1 Battle Droid were the most common droids used by the Confederacy, but it generally took only a shot or two to take them down. From what we could see in that transmission is that those Imperial droids took several shots, and kept on coming. The closest thing the Confederacy had to that were the droidekas, which accomplished the same feet only because they employed shield generators. Since these Imperial droids do not appear to have shield generators, they have to be very expensive to build, the metals they're using have to be very durable to withstand that much punishment. My best guess is that these droids are only an experiment. If their 'base' is destroyed and the droids proven to be just as vulnerable as their human troopers, the Empire will abandon the project."

"You guess?" Iblis asked.

"If you want concrete information, we can wait until I can get agents into the facility, possibly allowing the Empire to complete their experiment," Fey'lya replied.

"These things won't give us the time to get all the information," Organa commented, "We need to take them out quickly and prevent the Empire from making an army of near invincible soldiers."

"Iblis nodded, "But who will go? Skywalker is leading the raid on Fondor. We need an agent who can deal with these droids."

"I'll go," Leia volunteered, "They won't be able to surprise me very easily."

"We'd still need someone with more experience in these sorts of operations and I'm not going risk one jedi against these droids," Iblis responded, "You won't go in there alone."

"What about Katarn?" Fey'lya offered, "Reports from your efforts to uncover the Death Star's plans prove he is a excellent intelligence officer and covert operative."

"Yes," Mothma nodded, "We'll contact Katarn. He and Leia will deal these new Imperial battle droids."

**Fondor**

A single thought went through the minds of Rogue Squadron's pilots as they dropped out of hyperspace and saw the nearly completed Executor for the first time. And that thought was one that made them all nervous. The battleship occupied at least enough room to build two Imperial Class Star Destroyers and was nearing completion. Wedge slowly swallowed his fear and took charge, hoping their surprise would be enough to break up the strongest part of their defenses.

"Okay Rogues," Wedge spoke over the fighter's comm-links, "You know your mission. Go after their fighters before they can launch and take out their laser cannons. Let's give the commandos the best chance they can get."

"You sure those charges you brought can destroy that thing?" Han asked as he maneuvered the Falcon into a position where it could approach the Executor's hanger.

"Ships are more vulnerable to damage from the inside then from the outside," Anakin answered, "We can succeed."

Anakin then looked out the windows of the Falcon to see a row of T.I.E. fighters explode under fire from an X-Wing.

Luke pulled his X-Wing to follow the Falcon as he watched the rest of Rogue Squadron go after the parked T.I.E.s. He sighed with relief as he saw them explode before pilots could even get into them.

"Good luck, Rogues," Luke spoke as his fighter and the Millennium Falcon began the final approaches to the Executor's hanger.

"Good luck, Luke," Biggs answered.

"Same here," Wedge added, "Good luck, Luke."

The Executor's hanger had a small contingent of storm troopers waiting as the Millennium Falcon and Luke's X-Wing landed. They quickly began firing on Luke's X-Wing as the young jedi leapt from the ship's cockpit.

"Sure, target me," Luke commented, trying to sound humorous as he landed behind his fighter's wings and activated his lightsaber.

Luke was about to move around his fighter when he saw pair of heavy blasters drop out of hidden compartments on the Millennium Falcon and blast all of the stormtroopers down in rapid succession. Luke blinked in amazement at this while Artoo gave a series of surprised beeps and whistles behind him. They then waited for Anakin and the others to walk down the Falcon's main ramp.

"Okay Luke," Anakin spoke, "Take your team for the main munitions lockers. They should be forward of the hanger. Make sure that there are plenty of charges in each one."

"Right," Luke nodded, "I'll see you when we get back."

Anakin watched as Luke carefully lead his team toward the hanger exit that would lead him to the main munitions lockers. Anakin then turned to Han Solo and Chewbacca who were looking around the hanger.

"The Empire will likely try to retake the hanger to make sure we can't escape," Anakin spoke to the Corellian smuggler.

"Don't worry," Han smiled back confidently, "They haven't made a stormtrooper that me and Chewie couldn't kill."

"As long as you know what to do," Anakin sighed and then began to lead his team of commandos to the hanger exit that would lead them toward the main engines.

Meanwhile, one of the stations around Fondor, an infuriated Darth Vader glared angrily at the X-Wings of Rogue Squadron as they began circling the Imperial docks and stations, strafing them with laser cannon fire at will.

"They're after my flagship," Vader growled, sensing the presence of at least two jedi knights among the rebels that had attacked the Fondor facilities, and knowing that the only target that they had landed on was the uncompleted Executor.

"We've alerted the stormtrooper garrisons already on the Executor, my Lord," an officer spoke with a very nervous voice.

"No!" Vader yelled, anger radiating from him, "I must get to the Executor."

"All of our fighters have been destroyed, my Lord," the officer whimpered nervously, "The only way you could get there would be for us to send for a shuttle from Fondor's surface and have it come here first."

"Do that," Vader commanded, "These rebels can not escape!"

**Home One**

Leia was surprised by what she saw when she boarded Kyle Katarn's ship, the Moldy Crow inside Home One's hanger. It was not his ship's appearance, as she had seen Han's Millennium Falcon and was pretty certain that the Moldy Crow didn't look as much like a piece of junk as the Falcon did. It was actually Katarn's own appearance. On his hip was a powerful blaster pistol, and strapped to his back were two blaster rifles. One looked as if it was a standard blaster rifle, and the other looked as if it had been modified to be even more powerful. He was also carrying a pouch that looked like it was full of thermal detonators and other grenades. To top it all of, he was carrying a miniaturized rocket launcher.

"Sure you have enough weaponry?" Leia asked.

"Considering what I was told about these droids, I'd think I'm actually under armed," Kyle responded, "So you're my backup on this mission?"

"You're not afraid of a Jedi Knight, are you?" Leia asked.

Leia stepped into the Moldy Crow while Kyle shook his head.

"No," Kyle responded and then made his way to the cockpit of his ship and began to pilot his ship out of Home One's hanger.

They were fairly quiet as Kyle set the coordinates for Kuat system. After a few moments, Kyle brought up the nerve to ask a question.

"So, what got you to take part in this mission?" Kyle asked, "You normally work with Solo."

"He's busy with my father in the raid on Fondor, and this seemed to be a situation that indicated that a force user was necessary," Leia answered and paused and then after a moment or two asked, "and have you ever thought about Jedi training?"

"Huh?" Kyle asked.

"You're force sensitive," Leia answered, "I can feel it. Have you thought about training to be a Jedi?"

"I didn't know I was," Kyle answered, "So, no."

"I'm sorry if I sound like a recruiter, but you should," Leia commented, "The Jedi Order is still struggling to recover from the Emperor's rise to power."

"Well, I'll think about it, but I'd prefer not to worry about it until after the Empire's been beaten," Kyle answered, "There are some things I need to do that probably won't be considered appropriate for Jedi."

**Fondor**

Luke deflected a final shot with his lightsaber as he and his team arrived outside one of the munitions lockers onboard the Executor. The shot went back and took out the last stormtrooper defending the area.

"That should be the last of them," Luke commented as he looked around, not seeing anymore stormtroopers around.

Luke the watched as the commandos began placing the packs of explosives they were carrying inside the munitions lockers. He hoped they would do enough damage to destroy the ship.

Vader, meanwhile, impatiently waited for the shuttle that would ferry him to the Executor approached that station that he was on. The alarms he was receiving through the force were getting stronger and stronger, and he now feared that the Executor would be destroyed. Finally he shuttle appeared outside the hanger doors and Vader stepped forward as it approached. He had barely taken three steps before an X-Wing appeared behind the shuttle and blasted it to smithereens under a barrage of laser cannon fire and two proton torpedo shots.

The explosion knocked Vader off his feet, and he was certain it had killed the technicians who manned the control panels near force fields that kept the vacuum of space out of the station.

"NO!" Vader screamed in rage, "My battleship!"

Vader rushed forward to look through the force field to see the Millennium Falcon and a lone X-Wing depart from the Executor's hanger.

"Get someone out there!" Vader screamed, "They've done something to my flagship! They must be punished!"

Just as he finished his rant, Vader turned to see a series of explosions rock the Executor and when it had the Sith lord's full attention, the large warship was completely consumed in explosions and destroyed.

"NO!" Vader screamed in rage.

**Kuat**

The Moldy Crow slowly dropped out of hyperspace with a clear view of Mohc's station, the ArcHammer. The station didn't appear to detect them, or at least, there was no external effort to shoot at them or pull them in.

"I suppose that's the new station that the Empire's built," Leia commented as Kyle piloted his ship closer.

"It has to be," Kyle commented, "I've been through the Kuat system before. That wasn't here the last time I came through."

"You don't suppose they see us?" Leia asked.

"You and your force powers might know that better then what I could guess," Kyle commented as he piloted his ship closer.

Leia sighed and then closed her eyes for a moment. After a few moments she looked up and sighed.

"I don't sense anything majorly dangerous," Leia commented, "Although it would be a good idea to be careful."

Kyle nodded as he pulled the Moldy Crow into one of the ArcHammer's landing platforms. As they walked down the gangplank they found a squad of storm troopers standing guard over the area, and all of them were already confused by the landing of Kyle's ship. Dealing with them wasn't difficult as Leia's skills as a jedi were excellent against foes only armed with blasters and attacking her from one direction.

"That was easy," Kyle commented as he came down the ramp to see Leia standing amidst a squad of dead storm troopers and her bluish-green lightsaber buzzing.

"Dealing with those new stormtroopers will be much more difficult then this," Leia reminded him.

"Hopefully we don't have to deal with them at all," Kyle commented, "We can just blow this place up and them with it."

Leia nodded, "Off to the labs then."

Meanwhile, in the labs, Mohc was busy working on the final touches to begin the final construction run for his Darktroopers. He was interrupted by a sudden alarm.

"What is it?" Mohc demanded angrily, believing Jerec had decided to run a drill to test him.

"We have a Jedi and an unknown Rebel agent near landing bay five," a technician answered over a holo-link.

Mohc then turned to the security cams and saw Leia and Kyle walking along one of the hallways in the station that had been built for him.

"They've already taken out our compliment of stormtroopers," the technician reported.

"And they're headed straight for our detention cells," came Jerec's voice.

Mohc turned to see that the Dark Jedi had come again to see how he was doing.

"Slow them down," Mohc commanded, "I'll get the Darktroopers online. They're no doubt here to destroy this station and it was very expensive to build. If it's destroyed, everything I've worked for will be lost."

"Of course," Jerec smiled, eager to face some action.

Leia and Kyle encountered little resistance as they continued along the hallway toward the center of the station. They occasionally ran into a technician or two, who at the sight of Kyle fled almost immediately. As they continued, they walked by a long row of cells. For the most part they appeared empty.

"What is with these people and prison cells," Leia grumbled as they kept walking.

"It's probably made to look like the Empire is not only tough on crime, but willing to spend the money to make sure that criminals are kept off the streets," Kyle commented, "although all too often, these places hold political prisoners."

Almost as if on cue, the pounding of fists was heard on one of the cell doors. Leia quickly approached it and looked inside the cell. In there was an Imperial officer, although he was stripped of all his equipment, but an officer none the less.

"Can you get me out of here?" the officer asked.

"Yes, hold on," Leia answered immediately, "You might want to step back a few steps."

Leia then pulled out her lightsaber and cut a hole out of the door, ignoring the locks, which she didn't have the codes to. Once it fell away, the officer steppe out. He was well groomed and had a short beard, which surprised Leia as his hair was a rather dirty blonde color.

"My name is Colonel Crix Madine, former commander of the Storm Commandos," the officer spoke, "I seek protection from the Rebel Alliance."

"The Storm Commandos?" Leia asked in surprise.

"Yes," Madine answered, "What my men did on Dentaal was unforgivable. I had lead operations that were extremely clean and didn't do one bit of damage to those not involved in the conflict, but Jerec takes control of my operation and orders the unleashing of a biological weapon, killing billions. It woke me up to see that I was on the wrong side."

"You didn't order the massacre on Dentaal?" Leia asked.

"No," Madine responded, "And if I'm not executed by the Empire or the Rebellion, my conscience will kill me."

"We'll help you, but we're already on a mission here," Leia answered, "You will need to stick with us."

"That will make it easy to take you out," came Jerec's voice from the other end of the hall as he approached with his lightsaber drawn.

Leia turned to see that he also had four Darktroopers with him. The black colored battle droids aimed their weapons at both Leia and Kyle. Surprisingly, Jerec stopped them from firing.

"No," Jerec answered, "The Jedi is mine. Destroy her padawan and the traitor."

Kyle then grabbed Madine's arm and pulled out of the room.

"I'll see what I can do to destroy this station," Kyle screamed, "You drive him off."

Leia then watched as the Darktroopers took off after Kyle. She hoped that she could defeat the Dark Jedi that opposed her and deal with the battle droids, as something told her that they could sustain a lot of punishment. Jerec, meanwhile, activated his red bladed lightsaber.

"I've been looking forward to this," Jerec spoke confidently, "You won't win."

Leia turned her lightsaber and deflected Jerec's attack and took his feet out from under him with one sweep of her own legs.

"You'd best tone down you're over confidence," Leia commented, "Before it really costs you."

She then threw Jerec across the hallway with the force. He fell unconscious as his head slammed into a nearby wall. Leia then ran after the route that the Darktroopers had taken to pursue Kyle and Madine.

Kyle handed Madine his blaster pistol, even though he was sure it wouldn't scratch the Darktroopers chasing them, but he needed to do something to defeat them or they would kill him. He then reached into his pouch and threw a thermal detonator at the lead Darktrooper, largely to test and see what it would do. The resulting explosion did little if any visible damage.

"Great," Kyle growled.

"There's got to be a way to take those things down," Madine commented as they ran, "Nothing is invulnerable."

The two then had to dive as a volley of rockets hit the floor where they had been standing and blasted a hole in it to a lower level of the station.

"Yeah, but some things are more vulnerable then others," Kyle remarked as he looked at the hole that the Darktrooper had made and tossed another thermal detonator at the lead one, "Right now, I'm experimenting to see how 'vulnerable' these things are."

The second thermal detonator staggered the lead Darktrooper, but didn't do much more.

"They are droids," Madine commented, "Probably smarter then most, but still droids. Perhaps we could even get them to help us out."

"Not likely," Kyle sighed, "Even the most basic 'battle' droid knows when and when not to fire. We've got to slug it out with these things."

Kyle then threw a third thermal detonator at the lead Darktrooper. This blast finally blasted a whole in the Darktrooper's chest, knocking it back a few feet. It then went offline when a few of Madine's blaster shots went into the hole that Kyle's detonator had put in the droid's chest.

"One down," Madine commented.

"But three to go, and I use half of my thermal detonators just getting that one droid to the point where your shots would take t down," Kyle sighed heavily.

The buzzing sound of a lightsaber then caught their attention as Leia arrived from behind and sliced the Darktrooper's guns in half, making them worthless.

"This will make things easier," Madine commented as the Darktroopers turned their attention to Leia.

Leia then turned her attention to directly destroying the Darktroopers, but received a great surprise when she swung her lightsaber to try and cut the first Darktrooper in two. Her lightsaber blade cut through the outer armor, but after an inch or two, it stopped as the metal seemed to be able to block the weapon.

"Their armor can deflect lightsabers!" Leia spoke in surprise.

One Darktrooper turned swung it's fist, knocking Leia into Kyle and Madine.

"At least they can't shoot us anymore," Madine commented.

"Yeah, but they might be able to kill us without shooting us," Leia reminded him, "But maybe the force could help us out."

Leia then reached out with the force and tried her best to try and destroy the Darktroopers that way. Two were thrown back quickly an hit the far wall, and actually went through it. The third had large portions of its outer armor crushed by an unseen force that it couldn't analyze. Kyle then tossed his remaining thermal detonators at the closest Darktrooper. The explosion destroyed the battle droid as its armor had been compromised by Leia's use of the force.

"Now to get the last two," Kyle spoke as he pulled his own handheld rocket launcher from the pouch that he had had the thermal detonators in.

They found the Darktroopers using their booster engines to fly back toward them. They had taken some damage from going through the wall, but were largely still intact. Kyle fired a quick barrage of rockets at the first one, which threw it back against the wall and seriously damaged the outer armor, but the Darktrooper quickly recovered and was up again. Madine again managed to take it out by firing a blaster shot into the section of armor that Kyle's heavier weaponry had already weakened.

The fourth Darktrooper, however, was not about to let the three get away with their actions, and dove down toward Kyle and his group. Leia managed to dodge the attack and made sure that it didn't get a grip on Madine, but the Darktrooper did land a punch on Kyle that threw him against the far wall, leaving a slight dent in the metal. Leia looked up to see that while Kyle wasn't unconscious yet, he couldn't be fully alert at present. The Darktrooper then landed and began to walk towards Kyle.

"Oh no you don't," Leia said firmly and threw the Darktrooper through the wall with the force.

The Darktrooper returned a few seconds later, its armor scratched up and there were signs of electrical burns, but the robot was still largely intact. Leia then attacked with her lightsaber, hoping that its joints weren't protected by the lightsaber resistant metal. Leia was heavily disappointed to find that the Darktrooper's joints were in fact protected by the lightsaber resistant metal and she only left a series of slash marks in its outer armor.

"Just great," Leia grumbled.

Madine recovered enough to fire a few blaster shots at the points Leia's lightsaber and opened the outer part of the Darktrooper's armor, but the battle droid only turned and move as if to strike the Imperial defector. It had barely taken two steps when it was hit by a round of rockets that finally destroyed the droid. Leia and Madine looked over to see that Kyle had regained his senses.

Elsewhere in the facility, Mohc was on the verge of panic. His Darktroopers had been destroyed and Jerec had been knocked unconscious as far as he knew. Hoping to flee, he now scurried around the lab that made up the center of the ArcHammer trying to gather up his notes and other things he would need in the future.

"We need to get out now," came Jerec's voice from behind him.

Mohc turned to see that the Dark Jedi had come back to get him.

"Can't you drive them off?" Mohc demanded, "I have years of precious research to gather."

"The Jedi is formidable on her own," Jerec answered, "With Katarn helping her, I can not drive them out, at least not without help, and they've already destroyed your Darktroopers."

Mohc growled again and turned to another lab bench looking for something.

"We must go, now," Jerec insisted, "I've already set the station's self-destruct sequence to make sure the Rebels learn nothing of your operations here."

"I must…" Mohc began only to interrupted by a woman's voice.

"You are under arrest, General Mohc," Leia spoke as the small Rebel team made it to the labs.

Mohc looked over in surprise at their arrival, while Jerec reached for his lightsaber.

"You're under arrest as well!" Kyle growled at Jerec quickly aiming his blaster rifle at him.

"Blasters mean nothing to Jedi, fool," Jerec growled and threw his lightsaber at the rebel agent.

Leia pulled Kyle down as Jerec's lightsaber bounced off the wall beside them and returned to its master. Kyle then looked at his rifle to see that the Dark Jedi's lightsaber had sliced the barrel off.

"You're hardly a Jedi," Leia spoke to Jerec, activating her lightsaber, "You're under the influence of the Dark Side."

A series of desperate shots then distracted Leia, as Mohc intent on protecting his 'work' had begun firing on the Rebel team. Leia turned to deflecting Mohc's shots, which were aimed back at the Imperial scientist and kept doing so until one bolt was deflected back and into Mohc's chest, killing him. Jerec, meanwhile, had taken the opportunity to escape.

"Is there anything we can gather?" Leia asked aloud.

"I don't think we have time," Madine spoke up, "Jerec spoke of a self-destruct sequence. If he's already started it, we need to get back to your ship now. We don't know how much time is left."

"Come on," Kyle spoke and began a dead sprint back to where he had landed his ship.

They could hear rumblings as the made it to the hanger that the Moldy Crow was still sitting in, and completely untouched. Kyle rushed in first and began the start up procedure while Leia and Madine shut the door and prepared for take off. As Kyle piloted his ship out of the ArcHamer, Leia and Madine watched as the Imperial space station exploded from the inside out.

"Do you think that Jerec person got out?" Madine asked from where he was standing.

"I don't know," Leia answered, "I don't sense that he is dead, so I would assume so."

"He wouldn't want to continue the Darktrooper project, would he?" Kyle asked as he set the Moldy Crow's light speed engines.

"Unlikely," Leia answered, "Jerec is under Palpatine's influence as an Inquisitor. He seeks power for himself, and knows that these Darktroopers would rob him of it, as he could not directly cause suffering if they were around. Plus, with their light saber resistant frame, if they were to ever rebel against him, he would not be able to easily deal with them."

"That's good," Kyle answered, "We used up most of our ammunition dealing with the four that fought us. If there were any others, they were probably destroyed by the explosion of the station."

"So where to now?" Madine asked.

"Home One," Leia answered, "Where we will see what you can do and report that the Imperial Battle Droid threat is over."

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

-1All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 19

By TVfan

**Hoth**

"Man, what box to be trapped in," Han sighed as he silently walked through one of the hallways inside the Rebel base on the ice planet of Hoth.

He heard Chewie growl something behind him, but he shrugged it off.

"Vader has taken a very personal interest in crushing us," Leia answered, "Particularly after you helped father blow up his new warship at Fondor."

"Then Vader is an absolute fool, you Highness," Han answered back, "The Empire probably built several of those ships. That one at Fondor couldn't have been the only one. Just like the Mon Cals are building large cruisers for us."

"Maybe, but he some how found one of the convoys on its way here," Leia answered, "Echo base needs to keep supplies coming in, and if our standard means of doing so are denied, then we'll find alternate methods."

"I can't deny that," Han sighed, "Maybe it's just a personal preference. I prefer my hideouts to have an average temperature above freezing."

"So do I," Leia sighed, "But it will be awhile before we can 'hideout' on someplace warm that won't attract unwanted attention."

"And to top it all off," Han then continued, practically ignoring what Leia had said, "Your folks decide to dump that over-talkative protocol droid on us."

"Threepio isn't that bad," Leia commented, sounding annoyed.

"He complained that 'my floor is not entirely stable' every five minutes," Han answered.

"He doesn't like space travel," Leia told him.

"Then why doesn't he leave the rebellion and settle on some nice planet where the Empire isn't?" Han sighed and disappeared into the room that had been given to him and Chewbacca.

Leia sighed as Chewbacca stopped in front of her as if to say something. Leia hoped it was something simple. Han had been helping her learn the wookie language, but there was a fair bit that she hadn't fully comprehended yet, and Threepio was busy talking to Artoo.

"He'll be better after he get's use to it," Chewie growled slowly, knowing that Leia didn't understand his language as easily as Han did, "don't worry. He didn't mean to insult you. He likes you very much."

"Thanks, Chewie," Leia sighed with a weak smile and decided to continue, "I'm going to go talk to Luke for a little while, in case there is a call to get more supplies."

Chewie nodded and then went into the room to relax on his own bead.

**Home One**

"You're certain that is where the signal is coming from?" Mon Mothma asked as Admiral Ackbar finished a report of some recent transmissions they had received.

"That general area, yes," Ackbar answered, "but the signal was weak and therefore, we couldn't point the exact location of the transmission."

"I could easily send agents to the area," Fey'lya offered, "discover exactly what this is."

"I don't think this is something that could easily be 'spied' on or one that we should spy on," Obi Wan commented carefully.

"And why not?" Fey'lya questioned, "We don't know who it is, and from what you've told me, we aren't ready to risk major battles with the Empire in the way the Separatists were in the Clone Wars."

"Yes, but the signal is fairly weak," Anakin commented, "If it were an Imperial attempt at deception, they would have used a far clearer signal, expecting us to only work with people who's technology, or ability to use it matches that of our own abilities."

"Not to mention that there are many planets out there that are not Imperial worlds," Obi Wan commented, "Some may be occupied by the Empire, but the worlds aren't considered to be 'Imperial' worlds."

"Very well," Fey'lya sighed, "if you're all against intelligence."

"Not against it, we just don't feel it is absolutely necessary at this point in time," Padme told the Rebellion's Director of Intelligence and Espionage.

"The strange thing about this entire report is that who ever made it, seems to be looking for us specifically," Organa commented, "Not just the Rebellion in general."

"They haven't been very successful at it though," Iblis commented with a chuckle.

"That's not funny," Padme said back, "What if they are truly in need of help?"

"I mean no disrespect," Iblis sighed, "but their message said they've been looking for us for years. Well, our ship… now our fleet… has been moving throughout the galaxy for years. One would think we would have run into each other by accident by now."

"We should still find out who it is," Anakin urged, "The general location they are in is dangerous, especially at the present time, and even if it wasn't, they're calls for Home One are likely to attract unwanted Imperial attention, if they haven't done that already."

"What is so dangerous about the region that they are in?" Iblis asked, curiously.

"Admiral, your crew triangulated the transmission as coming from either Korriban or Ziost?" Obi Wan asked.

Ackbar nodded, "The weak signal did not allow us to gain the exact location, but it is coming from that general region of space."

"Anakin's reference to that region as 'dangerous' comes from the history of the Jedi and Sith orders," Obi Wan explained, "As the Republic was formed, the Jedi order expelled many members, who had become interested in using the force for their own personal benefit, from the then known space. They ended up landing in a region from Vjin and Yavin to Korriban and Ziost where they encountered the primitive Sith peoples. They conquered these people and became the first Sith Lords. For that reason, these planets and the space between them, according to the Jedi archives were referred to as Sith Space. Many of these planets in this region hold strong connections to the Dark Side of the Force, or are heavily polluted. Korriban is the most infested with the Dark Side, as it became the Sith Lord's capital and burial world."

"These people aren't in danger, are they?" Mothma asked.

"Potentially," Obi Wan sighed, "Some Jedi scientists who have later studied these worlds have found that many times Sith Lords managed to leave their 'souls' behind after death, and that they merged with the Dark Side itself."

"Like the way Qui-Gon merged with the Force?" Padme asked, remembering some of what Anakin and Obi Wan had talked about Obi Wan's former master.

"Not exactly," Obi Wan replied, "Qui-Gon has said that his experience is permanent and non damaging to either himself or others. These Dark Side spirits generally lose all trace of the individual Sith Lord and simply become an evil presence that can potentially corrupt or seduce anyone who encounters it."

"We must find who's sent this signal and quickly," Padme urged, "They could very well need our help."

"Can we do that?" Mothma asked Ackbar directly.

"The Empire hasn't been maintaining a fleet in that region," Ackbar answered, "We shouldn't face any serious danger from the Empire if we move there."

**Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator**

Vader stood quietly as the Devastator moved through hyperspace in search of the new Rebel base or even their fleet. He stood silently and in a complete rage as he now wanted revenge for the destruction of the Executor by Rebel forces. He was determined to find and kill both Anakin and Luke Skywalker for their involvement in that raid, and he was willing to do anything to accomplish his revenge. Especially as Imperial bureaucracy had prevented him from getting one of the other Executor Class Super Star Destroyers.

"We are preparing to launch our next wave of Probe Droids, Lord Vader," Admiral Ozzel reported.

"Have you found anything to do with the rebels, Admiral?" Vader asked coldly.

"Not since we caught that supply convoy at Ord Mantell," Admiral Ozzel answered, "I'm sorry we have not been as speedy as you would wish, my Lord."

"Then you had best speed up your efforts," Vader ordered, shaking a finger at Ozzel, "If you wish to retain your position as the Commander of the First Imperial Battle Fleet, the Death Armada."

"Of course, Lord Vader," Admiral Ozzel saluted as Vader then walked out of the bridge toward his own private quarters.

Once Vader had left the bridge, Ozzel turned to one of the crew pits and prepared to give the direct orders needed to continue with the present plans.

"Send a notice to all ships," Admiral Ozzel ordered, "Launch all probe droids in second wave."

"Yes Admiral," an officer answered with a salute and turned to his control panel.

As the crew went about the process of launching the probe droids, Ozzel then turned to find a middle aged captain, the commander of the Devastator approaching him.

"Yes, Captain Piett?" Admiral Ozzel asked.

"I know it is not my place to advise you, Admiral," Captain Piett began, "but, rushing things to satisfy Lord Vader's want for revenge will not catch the Rebels."

"And ignoring the Rebellion will not help either, Captain," Admiral Ozzel answered, "Remember that Lord Vader picked you to command the Devastator because you commanded the most efficient anti-piracy fleet in your home sector, and could get both of us killed if Lord Vader learns of your acts of mercy toward the Rebellion."

"I do not advocate mercy toward them," Captain Piett responded, "but we should move carefully. We only intercepted the convoy at Ord Mantell because of a series of chance occurrences, not because of either planning or the presence of our probe droids, and you know that."

"I am the commander of the most powerful fleet in the Empire, and the only one that is not tied down to either one quadrant of the galaxy or sector within a quadrant," Admiral Ozzel answered arrogantly, "The faster we move the more fear we will strike into the hearts of the Rebellion."

**Bespin**

Mara Jade sat quietly inside her own private room in Bespin's Cloud City in deep thought. Her mother was busy about her normal cover work on Cloud City as a repair woman, fixing broken pipes and machines and so forth. Master Yoda was busy in his own meditation routine in the living room of the apartment in which Mara and her mother lived. He mind focused on what the holo-news channels had reported on the struggles of the Rebellion and the Empire. Mara felt they needed to do something directly, something to help the Rebels, but even as she thought of this, she also remembered Yoda's warning that the Rebellion would come to them. The whole thing confused her, and she tried to find what it was that would bring the Rebellion to Bespin.

As Mara continued to think, images suddenly flashed, seemingly in front of her. First as of a series of battles between armies, both dressed in white, and then several ships and transports fleeing that planet. Then came a lone ship being pursued by a Star Destroyer into the Cloud City, and there it ended. As she opened her eyes, Mara slowly got up and left her room to talk with Yoda.

"Master," Mara spoke as she approached the oldest Jedi Master, "I must speak with you."

Yoda slowly turned from his position on the cushion to turn and face Mara.

"Sensed something, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master," Mara bowed, "I believe I have seen what you have predicted. The Rebellion will come here."

"Forced, they will be," Yoda nodded, "Arrive here first, the Empire will."

"Cloud City can not withstand an Imperial attack," Mara commented.

"Then talk with the Baron Administrator, we must," Yoda responded, "A double trap, we will set, and catch the Imperials, we will. The help of the former younglings, we will need."

**Hoth**

"You need these things placed?" Luke asked as he looked a series of scanners that had been laid out on the floor of one of the landing areas.

"Yes," General Dodonna explained, "If the Empire manages to find this base, they will have to land outside our energy shield, and while our radar scanners can follow the flight of any starship or air speeder, they can not detect any ground forces that are not in a line of sight transmission. The Empire could land troops in one area, and then move them beyond our scanner's range and then attack from a direction that we did not prepare for them to attack from."

"And these things will extend our scanner ranges," Luke nodded, "I get that."

"Too bad we can't do this with our X-Wings," Biggs commented as he looked over the line of small scanning devices.

"They're not good, and all the speeders haven't been calibrated to work with the cold yet," Wedge sighed, "They won't be ready for another day, at least."

"Looks like it's the tauntauns for us, eh?" another member of Rogue squadron commented with a chuckle.

There were a few small chuckles that the Rogue squadron members shared and as Luke turned to take his load of scanners to the tauntaun stables he saw Han and Chewie approaching. Leia had told him earlier that Han was fairly upset about being assigned to running supply runs for the Hoth base, and he hoped he was doing better.

"How are things going, Han?" Luke asked as he paused for a moment.

"About as well as can be expect from a person being stuck on this icebox," Han sighed, "Whatcha got here?"

"Scanners," Luke answered, "We intend to set them up as a perimeter to detect any advancing Imperial army on the ground or any potential animal that might cause trouble."

Before Han could answer, a new voice cut in.

"Well, look who's quit moping," Leia commented as she came in from a different hallway.

"Yes, your worshipfulness, I'm through moping," Han answered, "And in fact I was going to help your brother plant his little signal devices."

"Scanners," Luke corrected trying to ignore Han's attempts at flirtation.

"Then I guess that makes three of us," Leia commented, "I've completed all I need to do with Colonel Rieekan and might as well do something of use. Unless Chewie is coming?"

"Nah, Chewie has repair work on the Falcon," Han answered and then heard Chewie growl something to him, and then added, "that and the cold is a little too much, even with all his fur."

"It'll probably be pretty boring work, anyway," Luke commented to Chewie.

"Repairs aren't exciting either," Han told him.

Luke only shrugged as Han and Leia began to pick up some of the scanning devices.

"You'll be alright?" Luke asked his sister.

"Yeah," Leia answered back quietly, "He's alright when he's not acting like a scoundrel. But I can't let him think he's won."

Luke slowly nodded and went back to work. He placed all the scanners that he could carry and walked toward the tauntaun stables at the other end of the hanger.

**Above Korriban**

The Rebel fleet exited hyperspace to find two Carrack Class Cruisers orbiting the 'Sith world'. Ackbar frowned as he saw he two Imperial cruisers and motioned toward two officers nearby.

"Inform the council that we have arrived at Korriban," Ackbar ordered one officers, and then turned to the other officer "prepare to deal with the Imperials."

Both officers saluted and rushed to carry out their orders. Home One was actually the first rebel ship to begin firing on the two Imperial ships, while much of the Rebel fleet moved to block the two cruisers from leaving the system. Anakin and Obi Wan arrived on the bridge as fire from Home One and another Mon Calamari Cruiser destroyed the first of the two Carrack Cruisers.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked as he looked out of the main bridge windows.

"It would appear that the Empire managed to beat us here," Ackbar answered, "Although the good news is that we will not have to make another hyperspace jump as the transmission did come from Korriban."

"The Sith burial world," Obi Wan commented, with some degree of nervousness, "Is it still transmitting?"

"Apparently," Ackbar answered, "Although I don't know how much longer whoever is sending out this transmission can hold out."

Anakin and Obi Wan looked back at the small space battle going on as the last Carrack Cruiser tried to escape a thick 'crossfire' between various Rebel ships.

"Did either cruiser send out a distress signal?" Anakin asked.

"The first ship managed to do so," Ackbar answered, "but the closest Imperial facilities and reinforcements are far enough away that if we move quickly, we will not have to worry about more Imperials arriving."

They then watched as the other Carrack class cruiser exploded under fire from two Dreadnoughts, and a few Corellian corvettes.

"We'd best take a shuttle down to the site of the signal," Anakin sighed to Obi Wan, "It might be best to set up a perimeter until we return."

Ackbar nodded while Anakin and Obi Wan then left for the hanger.

"Shouldn't we bring the others?" Obi Wan asked.

"We represent both the Rebellion's council and the last remnants of the old Jedi Council," Anakin answered, "and unlike the others, we are better suited to dealing with any potential stormtrooper threat that is going on down there. If these people are desperate for contact with the Rebellion, they'll come to us, and we will take them back to Home One."

On the planet's surface, a different fight was going on. Laying amidst the ruins of an ancient civilization, a small passenger craft lay practically in ruins itself, and under assault by several squads of stormtroopers. The ship was being defended by a group of men dressed in the uniform of royal guardsmen of the planet of Naboo. Inside the ship the Naberrie family and the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks kept a low profile, hoping that the guardsmen could defeat the attacking Imperials.

Their attempts to find the Rebellion had been difficult. The Royal Guards would not deal with the alien or poor, who seemed to have more information on the Rebellion, as they were the ones that the Rebellion most frequently tried to recruit. They also refused to visit planets that were rumored to have strong connections to the Rebellion. As a result they ended up touring battle sites between the Rebellion and Empire, and sometimes they had to run hard to escape Imperials who were cleaning up an area after a battle.

Their present predicament was the result of one of those engagements. The Royal Guards decided to head to Fondor, after hearing that the Rebellion had destroyed an Imperial warship there, not knowing that the Rebel Fleet was nowhere near the planet. They ended up running into two Imperial Class Star Destroyers that had arrived to collect the remains of the Executor. The Royal Guards managed to escape the Imperial ships, but it ended up getting them crashed on this planet.

"Do any of you have any ideas as how to get rid of these troopers?" one Royal Guard asked.

"Hitting them might be a good idea," Sola answered back, deciding not to even try to hide any disliking of these Royal Guards, as they had treated one of their family's closest friends with complete disrespect.

The Guard gave her a dirty look when the sound of engines interrupted them. It surprised them all and the stormtroopers actually stopped their attack as a shuttle slowly came in and landed in a nearby clearing.

"Not more Imperials," Pooja groaned sounding defeated.

"I don't think that's an Imperial shuttle," Ryoo commented as she looked out the doorway.

They then watched as two men in brown robes came down the main ramp from the shuttle. Shortly after, all the stormtroopers began firing on them, and they were forced to activate a pair of blue colored lightsabers to defend themselves.

Anakin and Obi Wan found at least three squads of Imperial stormtroopers attacking a small crashed ship defended by what looked like five Naboo Royal Guardsmen.

"What are Nubian Royal Guardsmen doing out here?" Anakin asked as he began deflecting blaster bolts from the stormtroopers.

"Never mind them for now," Obi Wan sighed as the Royal Guards began picking off the stormtroopers as the Imperials tried in vain to hit the two Jedi.

The battle here did not last long. The stormtroopers trying to hit Anakin and Obi Wan repeatedly exposed themselves to fire from the Royal guards and once the Imperial squads were reduced to fewer then three troopers, total, Anakin moved quickly and dealt with them with his lightsaber. Obi Wan meanwhile moved toward the Royal Guardsmen.

"Tell me, what brings you out this far from Naboo?" Obi Wan asked calmly.

"Trying to carry out the last wishes of the Queen," the lead Royal Guardsman answered.

"And that would be?" Anakin asked he approached.

"To insure that my family was safe," came the answer from a very elderly Ruwee Naberrie as he lead his family out of the craft.

Anakin and Obi Wan were slightly surprised, but quickly tried to compose themselves.

"We'd best get moving," Anakin said, "The Imperials we defeated over the planet did call for reinforcements. It'd be best that we are out of the system before they arrive. Padme will also be very happy to see that you're all alive."

Ruwee politely smiled and turned to help his wife out of the ship while the rest of his family came out with Jar Jar bringing up the rear of the group.

"Thank you for saving us," Jar Jar said eagerly to both Anakin and Obi Wan.

"It was no problem," Anakin gave a polite smile and patted Jar Jar on the back, "Let's get going."

**Hoth System**

A black pod, about the size of speeder flew through space emitting a series of pulsing beeps and whistles. It was on a path that lead it directly into the gravitational field of the planet Hoth, and it quickly began planet fall. On the planet, a lone tauntaun moved along the large snowy landscape that made up the planet with a lone rider on it. Luke slowly brought his tauntaun to a halt as something in the force was telling him to be cautious and he looked up to see the pod come down and land hard in the ice about a kilometer away. Luke sighed and pulled out his comm.-link.

"Echo three to Echo seven," Luke spoke, "Han, do you copy?"

"What is it Luke?" came Han's answer over the comm.-link.

"Well, my scanners are in place, but I haven't picked up any life readings," Luke told him.

"There isn't enough life on this planet to fill star cruiser," Han snorted back, "my scanners are placed, I'm going back."

"Yeah, I'll be right in, I want to check out a meteorite that landed near here," Luke answered.

As soon as he turned off his comm.-link, he felt a massive warning run through the force and his tauntaun seemingly startled. Luke hastily readied his lightsaber and turned to see a massive creature coming up behind him. It roared at him and Luke swung his emerald green blade in a defensive swipe that took off the creature's arm. He then urged his tauntaun forward at full speed, forgetting about the meteorite and heading back toward Echo base. The wampa, wounded and angry that it's meal had not only defeated it but also got away roared in anger and began to trudge back toward its cave.

At the site where the 'meteor' landed however, was something that young Luke should have investigated, for it wasn't a meteorite, but the pod that had been flying through space. Upon crashing to the ground, the outer shell broke open, freeing a relatively small droid that was about the same size as Artoo, but was equipped with a small repulsorlift engine. It was one of the Imperial Probe Droids from Vader's fleet.

Han found Colonel Rieekan waiting for him as he returned to Echo base.

"Anything out there?" Rieekan asked.

"Nothing worth shooting at," Han answered, "if that's what you're asking. No Imperials, no slavers, no pirates. Shoot, I didn't even see anything that looked like wildlife out there."

Rieekan nodded, and waited for Han to take his tauntaun to it's stable and then return.

"I got all my scanners in place, if anything comes near them, we'll know what it is," Han told him.

"That's good," Col Rieekan nodded, "How are Luke and Leia? They're the only ones still out."

"Leia's on her way back right now, and Luke is checking out a meteor that landed near him," Han answered.

Rieekan then gave a heavy sigh, "With all the meteor activity in this system, it will be difficult to spot approaching ships if they don't drop out of on top o us."

"We could go and blast those meteors out of the sky," Han suggested.

"We don't have the time or the ordinance to do that," Rieekan answered him, "Thankfully most Imperial admirals think the sheer shock of a surprise is enough to defeat opponents. They'll drop out of hyperspace just outside the system, but inside the asteroid belt, thinking we'll suddenly panic because there is an Imperial fleet there."

"Pirates and small smuggling outfits generally do," Han told him, "partially because they don't have the money to afford a lot of the equipment you have here. Most of the Imperial fleet has more experience fighting pirates and small time smugglers then with the Rebellion. Which you might weird, considering all the battles we've had with them, but it's true."

"I understand your point, Captain Solo," Rieekan nodded, "Still, you'd think that the Imperials would learn to tell the differences between the Rebellion, people who are fighting for a just cause, and pirates, criminals out to rob innocent people of their money to enhance their own wealth and reputation."

"That doesn't change experience," Han sighed, "the guys who have spent their whole careers fighting pirates when they suddenly get the chance to either join in attacking some innocent government or fighting with us, they get excited about the fight, but their only combat experience is against foes who usually aren't as well armed as the Empire is, who often times are using technology that is obsolete compared to the weapons used today, and who have no military concept of strategy or tactics. It's how Chewie and me have been able to sneak so many ships to the main Rebel fleet over the years."

"I wouldn't have thought you one to pay attention to such things," Rieekan commented looking at Han.

"I've learned a thing or to as part of my own adventures," Han told him, "Just because I ain't a scholar about these things doesn't mean I didn't learn anything."

**Home One**

Anakin was certain they had jumped back into hyperspace as soon as the shuttle he and Obi Wan had taken down landed inside the Rebellion flagship's hanger. He privately felt relieved that Padme's family was still alive and Jar Jar's survival was also good news, and now that they were all safe aboard Home One, they were hopefully out of serious danger. He was certain that Padme would be overjoyed to see them alive. He and Obi Wan found the rest of the Rebellion Council waiting for them as they came down the ramp.

"So, who was down there?" Padme asked first, "Can they help?"

"I don't know really, but I think what we've found is actually more personal then business," Anakin commented.

"Huh?" Padme asked looking confused as she then turned to look behind her husband and Obi Wan.

She was completely surprised by who she saw coming down the ramp.

"Sola!" Padme exclaimed with surprise and rushing forward to hug her sister, "You're still alive!"

"We're all alive," Sola answered as the rest of the family came down, "Representative Binks helped us get off Naboo when the Rebellion was declared."

Padme looked to her parents, who were both looking much older and her sister's family and felt greatly relieved that they were alive. She then gave a polite smile to Jar Jar, who tried to stay outside the family reunion.

"It's good to see you all," Padme said with a smile, ignoring the fact that everyone was older.

"Ryoo and I can help, Aunt Padme," Pooja volunteered.

Padme smiled and looked over at her sisters children and sighed heavily. The last time she saw them they had been children, yet now, like her own children, her nieces had grown up. It pained her to see more reminders that the years of hiding from the Emperor had robbed her of a 'normal' life. She saw little of Leia, she hadn't seen Luke grow up at all, and now her nieces were there and were grown up.

"I can remember when you were all little," Padme commented.

"So can I, little sister," Sola commented, "They all grow up so fast."

"Speaking of which, when we last saw Obi Wan, he told us you had two children," Jobal spoke up, "Can we see our grandchildren?"

Padme gulped and then looked at her parents who both looked hopeful, and her sister and her family who looked curious, and she looked to Anakin, but he looked as nervous as she felt.

"Luke and Leia are not here," Padme answered, "They're on Hoth, with the Rebel units there."

"But it's cold there," Ryoo commented, "We don't have anything warm to wear and visit them."

"The Rebellion has the means to get you suitable attire, should you wish or need it," Obi Wan commented politely.

"Yes," Padme nodded, "In the meantime, let me introduce you to the people I've been working with, as if any of you do help the Rebellion, it'd be best to know them."

"This is Mon Mothma, our President and overall leader," Padme began as she began introducing her family to the Rebellion's leaders, "Senator Garm Bel Iblis, our Secretary of Defense, Senator Bail Organa, our Secretary of State. And this is Borsk Fey'lya our present Intelligence 'minister' and a representative for the Bothan Union."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Ruwee spoke slowly.

"Yes, well will leave you to your family to see you're settled in," Mothma said with a polite nod and left.

Most of the others followed shortly thereafter. It was then that one of the Royal Guardsmen approached Padme.

"Actually, Ms Amidala," the guardsman spoke, "My men and I would like passage back to Naboo."

"You want to go back?" Padme asked, sounding confused.

"We were under orders from the Queen to get your family to you," the guard answered, "our job is done."

"You do know that the Emperor had the Queen killed for my family's escape from and Naboo and your involvement," Padme answered, "You have no job to go back to, and you would likely face execution if caught, especially in one of our shuttles."

"Nevertheless, we respect your decision, and we respect your person for protecting Naboo from the Trade Federation and during the Clone Wars," the guard spoke, "but we do not support the Rebellion. We find it to be illegitimate and foolish."

"Foolish to believe in democracy?" Padme asked, "Remember that Palpatine took a functioning republic and turned it into an autocratic monarchy that has steadily become a militaristic tyranny."

"It still functions better then a corrupted and lazy republic that cares more about procedure then it does about effects," the guard retorted, "If it weren't for Palpatine, the Confederacy would have won the Clone Wars and things would be far worse then what you see now."

"Palpatine was also the one who orchestrated the Clone Wars," Anakin spoke up, "Dooku acted under his orders to lead the Separatists."

"Can you prove that?" the guard growled.

"Not at the present time, largely as I doubt you've seen the TRUE side of the Emperor," Anakin answered.

"The true side?" another guard asked suspiciously.

"The fact that he is a Sith Lord," Anakin answered struggling to control his temper and attacking these guards, "He told me that himself when he took over and I watched him murder one of the members of the Jedi Council in cold blood."

"It's not murder if the act is done in self defense," the guard replied.

Anakin nearly lost it, and only held back his temper because Padme stopped him.

"We will see that you are dropped off on a neutral planet away from the fighting," Padme spoke, "Probably one of the Hutt worlds. You can sneak back to Naboo from there. I can not ask Admiral Ackbar to challenge one of the strongest planetary defense fleets in the galaxy because you think the Empire was smart in blowing up Alderaan."

"We didn't actually agree with that, but things happen in war," the guard sighed.

They then left in search of a place to stay while Padme turned to see Anakin storming back towards the makeshift Jedi Council chambers on Home One.

"I'm sorry we couldn't warn you about them, sister," Sola spoke to Padme as things seemed to quiet down.

"It's alright," Padme sighed back, "You have to get used to these things sometimes."

**Hoth**

Leia slowly made her way into the command center as Colonel Rieekan and General Dodonna asked her too. She found Han, Chewie, and Luke waiting for her as she arrived.

"What's going on?" Leia asked as she came closer.

"Don't know," Luke replied, "Dodonna and Rieekan are still conversing about something."

Colonel Rieekan then approached the group and motioned for them to follow him.

"Thank you for coming," Colonel Rieekan spoke, "We have a visitor."

"What is it?" Han asked.

"As far as we know, it's metal," Rieekan sighed, "It just moved past the scanners we just placed."

"So it's not another wampa?" Luke asked.

"No," General Dodonna spoke as Rieekan lead the group to where the Rebel general was monitoring the situation, "As it's gotten closer, we've been picking up a strange radio message coming from it."

A nearby technician then flipped a switch, and a radio message then played over the Rebel base's loud speakers.

"Perial da pen dab…perial da pip… perial da pen dab… perial da pip."

"Sounds like code," Luke commented.

"We guessed that," Dodonna sighed, "but we can't make out whose. We thought you and your sister with your Jedi abilities might be able to sense whose code it is, or Han with his connections among smugglers might know whose it is."

"I've never run into a code like this," Han commented, "Although I would say that I've only encountered security codes when smuggling ships to the Rebellion. This could be a scanning code."

"We can't sense anything in a robotic code," Leia sighed, "It doesn't sound friendly, but if it is a code, that could be a coincidence."

It was then that Threepio who had been given a task of watching the monitoring stations, and was within earshot of the conversation decided to stick his two cents in.

"General, I am fluent in over six billion forms of communication," Threepio reported, "This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code."

"Thank you for pointing that out, professor," Han thought to himself, "We can't figure out these blatantly obvious things without you."

Leia then smacked him upside the head.

"What?" Han answered back, sounding surprised.

"Mind your thoughts about Threepio," Leia answered.

"Never mind that," Han sighed, "That thing ain't friendly, come on Chewie."

Meanwhile, the Imperial Probe droid continued to scan the area. Its cameras caught sight of several trenches, anti-vehicle blasters, and even more anti-infantry blasters in several areas, and magnification found that these trenches protected man-made caves in the ice. The droid did not see any people, but it was at a distance that if the soldiers there were well camouflaged, it wouldn't pick them out easily.

The droid then moved along a narrow valley between two small drifts of snow and ice and then turned its camera to film a cylindrical device that it could not identify. It was then that Han and Chewie arrived on the either side of the droid behind banks of snow. Han looked at the droid and then ducked down behind the snow back. It was all black in color and didn't resemble anything he had seen in his adventures before joining the Rebellion, which meant it probably was an Imperial signal that they had intercepted.

Chewie then stuck his head up and looked at the droid with pondering look on his face, and gave as quiet a growl that he could to himself. It was not quiet enough, however, as the droid then turned and fired a laser at Chewbacca. Chewie ducked back down behind the snow bank and the shot exploded in the snow behind him.

"Stang," Han cursed and readied his blaster and then fired on the back of the droid.

The droid only turned and returned Han's fire, forcing him to duck down. After the droid's shot missed, Han fired on it again, this time destroying the droid's lone blaster. The victory, however, was short lived, as the droid then exploded.

Inside Echo Base, Luke and Leia waited patiently for any report as to what their visitor was. Then suddenly, the signal stopped and was followed by a moment of silence. That silence was broken by Han's voice coming over the comm.-link.

"I'm afraid there's not much left of the thing that was making the signal," Han reported.

"What was it?" Leia asked urgently.

"Black painted droid of some kind," Han answered, "I didn't hit it all that hard. My shot only destroyed the droid's blaster. It must have had a self destruct."

Leia sighed and then turned to General Dodonna and Colonel Rieekan, "It was an Imperial Probe Droid, if Han's description is correct."

"It's a safe bet the Empire know's we're here," Han's voice over the comm.-link said gravely.

Colonel Rieekan looked to General Dodonna for advice, as the Old Republic General was the ranking officer and commander of the Hoth Echo Base.

"Vader's been hunting our supply convoys, we might be able to defeat the local sector Moff, but not Vader's forces," Dodonna said sounding extremely grave, "Prepare to evacuate. We need to get as much as possible off of Hoth before Vader arrives."

**Devastator**

Admiral Ozzel was on his way to look out the bridge windows and prepare to give the fleet its next hyperspace jump coordinates to search the next sector. The sector they were in had not given them any major findings and he had decided to move on to the next sector that Vader had assigned him. He was stopped when Captain Piett approached from one of the rear communications ports.

"Admiral," Piett called to get Ozzel's attention.

"Yes, Captain," Ozzel answered, moving toward Captain Piett, deciding one slight detour wasn't out of the question.

"We may be in luck, sir," Piett reported, "We've got a lead in the Hoth System, it isn't much or definite, but it is the best lead we've had."

"We have thousands of Prode Droids searching the galaxy," Ozzel growled sounding frustrated, "I want proof, not leads. If we followed up every lead, we'd never find the Rebel base."

"But the Hoth System is supposed to be devoid of sentient life," Piett pointed out.

Ozzel was about to counter the point when he heard Vader's voice coming from directly behind him.

"You found something?" Vader questioned as he approached.

"Yes, my Lord," Piett answered and gestured to the panel he had been checking.

"That's it, the Rebels are there," Vader said firmly.

"My Lord," Ozzel spoke, not wanting to fight a battle on a frozen ice planet, and privately thinking that the Rebellion in their 'foolishness' would never hide on an ice planet that was so remote, quickly tried to make the base seem insignificant and worthless to even try attacking the planet, "There are so many uncharted systems. It could be smugglers, it could be…"

"That is the system," Vader cut Ozzel off, "And I'm sure at least one of the Skywalkers is there."

Ozzel backed off, sensing that Vader had already made his decision to check the lead that Piett had found.

"Admiral Ozzel, set the fleet's course for the Hoth System," Vader ordered and then glanced over to a general standing near Piett, "General Veers, prepare your man."

"Yes sir," Veers saluted Vader and then turned to Ozzel, "Admiral."

**Home One**

Anakin sat quietly in a room on Home One that was set up as Council Chamber for the Jedi, although for the time being it was only him and Obi Wan. He was largely blowing off steam after dealing with the Royal Guards who hated the Old Republic and didn't seem supportive of the Jedi. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Anakin was then startled by a vision that suddenly came to him. He saw Darth Vader in a vicious duel with a very beautiful looking red headed woman with violet bladed lightsaber. He then saw the shield generator on Hoth exploding. He then looked up to see Obi Wan walk in.

"Something wrong?" Obi Wan asked.

"Something is happening," Anakin commented.

"Something is always happening these days," Obi Wan replied, "Anything specific?"

"I saw Vader fighting Kira… or maybe Mara, she's probably grown up by now," Anakin commented.

"You had one of you visions again?" Obi Wan asked, remember what he had learned from Padme during their period of hiding on Alderaan.

"Yes," Anakin nodded, "The bigger worry is that the Empire might have discovered Echo base."

Obi Wan then sighed, "General Dodonna is a smart man. They'll get off the planet in time. Although if Vader finds Kira and Mara on Bespin, I think it might be time to gather up Yoda on Dagobah and Kira and Mara as well. Gather all the remaining Jedi together."

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 20

By TVfan

**Bespin**

"Let me see if I get what you're saying," Lando spoke slowly as Yoda and Mara finished their report, "The Rebellion is about to be defeated in a major battle with the Empire…"

Mara nodded in agreement.

"And at least part of the Rebellion is going to flee here," Lando continued and waited for Mara to nod again, "and the Empire will follow them here, or will correctly predict that they will come here and will arrive here first."

"Correct," Yoda answered simply.

"And you expect me to fight the Empire?" Lando asked, "I have security men, but they can't outfight Imperial Stormtroopers, and I know that even if they did, the Empire could easily bombard Cloud City from space and not put a single man on the 'ground'."

"That is why a trap, we must lay," Yoda explained, "Give the Empire a sense of overconfidence, we will. Use that, we will."

"The Empire is less likely to use an orbital bombardment with troops already on the 'ground' and once here, the former Jedi Younglings should be able to provide your security men with strong points that the stormtroopers can not defeat," Mara added, "While the Imperials are being cut down here in confusion, the main Rebel fleet will likely arrive and will destroy the lone Imperial ship."

"You both seem to have really thought this through," Lando commented, "but suppose the Empire wins the space battle?"

Yoda closed his eyes and focused for a moment and then shook his head, "Flow that way, the Force does not."

"If you say so," Lando sighed, knowing that he couldn't convince the old Jedi Master of anything since there was little about the Force that he fully understood.

**Hoth**

The situation at the Rebellion's Echo Base was very different from the atmosphere on Bespin. While Lando was understandably nervous about the Empire being hostile to his mining colony, the Rebels were only just barely trying to hold back panic. The base's secondary squadron was assigned to escort the Rebel transports, which were already beginning depart the planet for the rendezvous point with the main Rebel fleet. Leia was there to give instructions to these pilots that had been given to her by General Dodonna.

"The Empire is likely to arrive here quickly, and we will have to raise the shield quickly," Leia said firmly, "While the area is clear we'll send the transports out without escort, but once the Imperial fleet arrives, you will need to stick close to the transports you're escorting."

"That doesn't sound like fair odds," one pilot commented, "two fighters against a Star Destroyer?"

"The base's ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure you have a clear escape path," Leia explained, "The ships shouldn't be a problem. Your job will be to make sure that Imperial fighters don't slow down the transports."

"Okay," the pilots nodded, knowing that if they protested too much, they might have to join Rogue Squadron in dealing with whatever force the Empire sent to take the planet.

As the pilots broke up their meeting and began to move closer to the evacuation groups, Leia then felt a familiar presence behind her and then felt a polite tap on the shoulder. She turned to find Luke standing there.

"Luke, shouldn't you be with Rogue Squadron?" Leia asked, slightly surprised.

"Our fighters have already been moved to their evacuation locations and until the Imperials arrive, there isn't much for us to do, other then prepare ourselves," Luke said with a sigh, "We'll be ready."

Leia nodded.

"Anyway, we're receiving a message from Obi Wan," Luke reported, "That's really why I came looking for you."

The two then hustled to the main communications center of Echo Base where they found a hologramatic image of Obi Wan waiting patiently for them. Both young knights bowed respectfully to the older Jedi.

"Greetings, Master," Leia spoke.

"Things seem awfully busy there on Hoth," Obi Wan commented, almost sounding humorous.

"We believe the Empire has found us, Master," Leia reported, "General Dodonna is beginning the evacuation as we speak."

Obi Wan's image sighed as he clearly didn't like the report, but knew that there was nothing to be done about it.

"On your way back to the fleet, there is a mission that is required of the two of you," Obi Wan spoke, trying to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"What sort of mission?" Luke asked, sounding curious.

"A recovery one," Obi Wan explained, "As you both know, when you were born, you were hidden from the Emperor to protect your identities, and I and your father stayed with you to insure that you would be trained and would be ready to lead the next generation of Jedi Knights."

Leia and Luke both nodded.

"The two of you were not the only Jedi children sent into hiding," Obi Wan continued, "The third is the child of one of Anakin's friends from when he, himself, was a Padawan learner. Her name is Mara Jade and she is the daughter of Kira Jade. To the best of my knowledge, Master Yoda has been training her and helping Kira restore her connection to the Force."

Luke and Leia nodded again.

"However, things are moving that all the Jedi must be brought together," Obi Wan sighed, "I don't think things can progress with us all spread out. Leia, once you and Captain Solo leave Hoth, I want you to go to Bespin and pick up Mara and Kira Jade."

"Of course Master," Leia answered.

"Luke, I want you to go to Dagobah and pick up Master Yoda," Obi Wan instructed, "And don't worry about passenger room inside your X-Wing, I'm sure the two of you will fit fine."

"Okay," Luke answered, "It make take awhile, considering that there is likely to be a fight here pretty soon."

"Understandable," Obi Wan nodded, "Just be safe, and may the Force be with you."

**Home One**

"You certainly have been busy with things," Sola commented as she looked around the quarters that Padme and Anakin shared, "And it is good that you do not have to hide anymore."

"I don't know if you're right," Padme sighed, "Anakin and I don't have to hide our marriage, but it is fairly obvious that we're in hiding."

"But surely this is different from a bunch of old rules," Ryoo commented.

Anakin gave a slight chuckle, remembering happier times, "It is different now that the Code has been corrected to remove the things that Palpatine manipulated to put himself in his present position, but the fact that we're forced to run between outer rim systems does not make matters easy."

"So long as you're happy together, I don't think you'll have too much to worry about," Jobal said hopefully.

"I guess so," Anakin shrugged, sounding slightly embarrassed, "Although with our schedules, we haven't had much time to be 'romantic' with each other."

"We understand," Sola told her sister, "We had much time for things other then survival while we were looking for the Rebellion."

"I'm glad that you founds, and that you're all safe," Padme said serious, overjoyed that her family hadn't been killed as a result of the upheaval surrounding Palpatine's rise to power and the violence currently surrounding the Rebellion.

"What can we do to help?" Pooja asked curiously.

"For the time being, we will need some help in keeping the 'government' running," Padme spoke, hoping her nieces weren't wanting to join the Rebellion's 'soldiers', as dealing with Leia being near the front lines was more then hard enough on her, "although there is no requirement that you really participate if you do not wish to. Home One is also the home to several hundred refugees who have been displaced by the struggle against the Empire."

"That can wait until we're all settled," Jobal told Padme, "It's been so long since we've seen you, I am content to have a few moments with you."  
Padme nodded, when the door buzzer sounded to indicate that there was a person at the door. Anakin stood up, letting his wife converse with her family.

"I'll get it," Anakin told her, "You enjoy the moment."

It was Obi Wan who was at the door, and Anakin slowly moved out into the hallway.

"Luke and Leia understand their mission," Obi Wan told him, sensing his former apprentice's nervousness.

"That's good," Anakin sighed, "We might need Yoda's help."

"You admitting that you can't do it all on your own?" Obi Wan asked with a slight grin, "Whatever happened to the arrogant padawan I had who insisted on either showing off or biting off more then he could chew?"

"He lost part of his arm and had his master's master show him how dangerously close he was to doing the stupidest thing possible," Anakin sighed back, "and was forced to hide for nearly twenty years in a desert for it."

There was quiet moment between the two as they walked down the hallway before Anakin spoke again.

"Besides, we need Yoda's wisdom, something I never bragged about having," Anakin said with some humor.

Obi Wan then chuckled and then became serious, "I will also warn you that the Empire has found Echo base."

"Hopefully they make it out in time," Anakin sighed, "Padme is already nervous that they have been so close to the 'front' so much."

Obi Wan could only nod.

**Hoth**

Han meanwhile struggled to try and get the Falcon ready for take off. It had taken a few shots escaping an Imperial trap at Ord Mantell and the hyperdrive had been acting up ever since. He had been trying to repair it, but with the parts that were available to the Rebellion, which were not designed to work with the many customized facets of the Millennium Falcon, Han was beginning to wonder if he might have to replace the hyperdrive altogether, and he didn't want to do that. He then turned to a small repair droid that was trying to help.

"No, that one goes there," Han instructed, pointing to one part the droid was using and another part of the ship and then pointing to another part of the ship and a different part, "that one goes there."

Han then went to a different part of the top of the ship, hoping to get things together.

"Things about ready to go?" came Leia's voice from floor below him.

"I have no idea," Han commented, "The Falcon isn't like all your fighters and ships. Very little of it is interchangeable with anything else. I need a real 'garage' to really fix her, and the Rebellion's system of interchangeable parts are hard to deal with."

"You might be in luck then," Leia commented, "Once we evacuate the base we need to make a run to Bespin, which isn't too far away."

"Bespin?" Han asked.

"Yes," Leia nodded, "To pick up two Jedi knights, a Mara and Kira Jade."

"You Jedi seem to hide in strange places," Han commented, "The only place on Bespin where people live is Cloud City. I got a friend who runs it."

"You have respectable friends?" Leia asked.

"Respectable? Lando? Hardly," Han answered, "He's a gambler, card player. Scoundrel, you'd like him."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Will the Falcon be able to reach Bespin?"

"Yeah, but it might take awhile if I can't get the hyperdrive ready for at least one small jump," Han told her.

"So long as we get there," Leia said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, in the main command center of Echo Base General Dodonna and Colonel Rieekan were monitoring the Rebellion's efforts to evacuate Hoth before the Empire arrived. So far they had managed to get two transports off of Hoth without the arrival of any Imperial ships, then as Dodonna moved to scratch his beard for a moment, a technician suddenly jumped in alarm.

"Sir, a fleet of Star Destroyers in sector twelve," the technician said urgently, "They're right on top of us."

"Raise the shield," Rieekan shouted across the room and then turned to General Dodonna, "I'd better get everyone that will defend the base ready. They will figure out pretty quickly that they can't fire through the shield."

Dodonna nodded in agreement, "Have Leia come up here until it is her and Solo's time to evacuate is up. Perhaps she can use her Jedi powers to influence things."

**Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator**

Vader sat quietly meditating inside a meditation sphere in his private sector of the Devastator. It was cramped as the space available for it was not enough, and was another thing that infuriated Vader about Anakin and Luke Skywalker's destruction of the Executor before it could be completed at Fondor. He then felt a presence outside the sphere and realized someone had come to see him. He pressed a series of buttons which opened the sphere and rotated his chair to face the person who had arrived, who was General Veers.

"My Lord," Veers reported, "The fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Scans have located an energy field on the planet Hoth. It is strong enough to deflect or absorb any bombardment."

Vader boiled over with anger at the report as he sensed through Veers's report the reason for the shield to be raised.

"The Rebels have been alerted to our presence," Vader said in an obviously angry voice, "Admiral Ozzel came out of lightspeed too close to the system."

Veers was startled and immediately began to stutter an answer in defense of the Admiral, knowing that Vader would kill him if something wasn't said, "He felt surprise was…"

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid," Vader growled and moved to restrain his anger slightly, "General, prepare your troops for a surface attack."

"Yes, my Lord," Veers answered, quickly seeing that Vader wouldn't be persuaded to change his opinion and that Ozzel might as well have been dead already.

Vader then watched as Veers departed and once the doors shut, he turned his chair to a communications screen that linked him with the bridge. As it turned on, he saw Admiral Ozzel scolding the ship's captain about something that Vader didn't frankly care about. Once Ozzel noticed that the link was open, he turned to face the screen and talk with Vader directly.

"My Lord, the Fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to…" Ozzel began before being silenced by Vader beginning to strangle him thought the Dark Side of the Force.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral," Vader said in a cold and angry voice while Ozzel desperately tried to breathe through windpipes that were being crushed beyond repair.

Ozzel then collapsed and lay dead on the floor at the feet of the ship's captain, Captain Piett. Piett looked down at the executed Admiral and then looked at the screen nervously.

"Captain Piett, prepare to land our troops beyond their energy field and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system," Vader commanded, "You are in command now, Admiral Piett."

"Thank you, Lord Vader," Piett answered and quickly moved to begin landing troops.

**Hoth, Echo Base**

Luke calmly approached the rest of Rogue Squadron as they assembled around a group of T-47 airspeeders and prepared for the coming battle.

"They're really coming?" one pilot asked.

Luke nodded, "Our scanners just picked up Imperial Landing craft descending to he planet's surface just outside the shield."

"Any sign of fighters?" Wedge asked.

"No," Luke answered, "Strangely they're not sending in fighters. Maybe their T.I.E.s are like our X-Wings, they're not as effective in an atmosphere."

"No, Imperial T.I.E. fighters function well in atmospheres," Biggs warned, "Something about the way their ion engines are configured allows them to maintain their full speed an maneuverability while in an atmosphere. They never explained to me the details though."

"Then we'll have the advantage," one pilot said confidently, "We'll control the skies."

"They may not need to control the skies," Biggs warned, "Before me and most of my squadron could join the Rebellion, we were not only involved in making sure prisoners couldn't escape Geonosis, we were also involved in testing new Imperial weapons. Modern Imperial walkers have extremely tough armor, and our weapons may not be able to penetrate the armor."

"We might be able to trip their walkers with our tow cables," Luke suggested.

"That could work, but it's a dangerous maneuver," Biggs commented, "We'd lose all ability to dodge any fire directed toward us."

"It might be our only chance if their armor is as strong as you say it is," Wedge told him.

Biggs sighed and nodded as a loudspeaker came on to give them an announcement.

"Imperial walkers on the north ridge," a voice spoke in warning, "repeat, we've spotted Imperial walkers."

"Time to go to work," Luke spoke to the rest of Rogue Squadron and rushed to his snowspeeder.

As Luke arrived, his gunner was already getting into his seat.

"How are you, sir?" his gunner asked.

"Pretty good, Dax, how about you?" Luke replied.

"Right now, I feel like I could take on the whole Empire, myself," Dax answered confidently, "No T.I.E.s and we can trip the walkers before they reach the shield generator. We just might win."

Luke gave a slight chuckle, but something the force was already telling him that the coming battle would not go well for the Rebellion, and it would be up to them to make sure that the Rebellion was able to get off of the planet.

Meanwhile, ground troops were rushing to man trenches and placed weapons along the north ridge of Echo base. They could see several AT-AT walkers in the distance with several more AT-ST walkers escorting them.

"Walkers," one of the Rebel troops groaned as he made out the four legged AT-ATs, "We might as well run now."

"We have enough weapons to hold," another soldier said confidently, "Rogue Squadron has already volunteered to deal with the walkers."

Inside the main command center, Leia had arrived to help oversee the evacuation and see how well Obi Wan's teachings to her about 'battle meditation' would work for her.

"We're ready to send out the first transport," a technician reported spoke in an informative voice as Leia approached.

"Stand by Ion Control," Colonel Rieekan spoke, "Fire!"

**Imperial Star Destroyer Tyrant**

"Sir, we have ships coming into our sector," an officer reported to the ship's captain.

"Very good," the Captain smiled, "Our first catch of the day."

Before he could give the orders to attack, however, several energized shots passed the rising Rebel ships and hit the Tyrant directly, sending sparks flying throughout the ship.

"Ion beams!" a crewman in the right crew pit screamed, "We're losing electrical power!"

"Restore it!" the Captain screamed as he felt his ship begin to drift down into Hoth's gravitational field.

"I'm trying!" the crewman shouted as he frantically worked to jumpstart everything.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator**

Vader and Admiral Piett stood silently watching the events of the battle so far. Vader was still furious over what Ozzel had done.

"They won't be able to evacuate everything," Admiral Piett informed, "and it's doubtful that they have anything that can match the AT-ATs."

"If Ozzel had slowly moved our fleet into the system, masking it to look like a ship on patrol, we could have done an orbital strike and obliterated the base," Vader growled, "and that planetary Ion Cannon would not have taken out the Tyrant."

**Hoth**

The men in the trenches cheered when they saw a massive shape, and Imperial Star Destroyer crash to the surface to the far west of the base. The cheering was short lived as the outer most trenches were now in range of the closest AT-ATs and the Imperial walkers wasted no time in firing. When Rogue Squadron arrived overhead, they found the AT-AT walkers already doing heavy damage to many of the Rebel trenches and placed weapons.

"Okay, this is it," Luke announced over the radio, "Move in and drive them out. Keep your eyes out for fighters."

Rogue Squadron then dove down and began to strike at the advancing Imperial walkers. They all tried to launch attacks against the larger AT-AT walkers, but they quickly found that just as Biggs warned, the AT-ATs were too heavily armored for their blasters to be effective.

"Blast," Luke growled, "Rogue group, we're going to have to divide into two groups. One group go after the AT-ATs, use your harpoons and tow cables. The other group needs to keep the AT-STs and ground troops busy. We need to make sure they don't get to the shield generator."

He heard the response given by each of the members, most of them announcing which set of targets they would go after. Luke dove into a tight turn and maneuvered to go after the closest AT-AT to him.

"Okay, Dax," Luke spoke to his gunner, "Get ready to fire that tow cable."

Ground fire, fired by stormtroopers who had begun climbing the ridge that the walkers were largely walking around then nicked the harpoon gun mounted behind the cabin of the T-47 that Luke was piloting. Luke quickly twisted his speeder around and strafed that position, driving the stormtroopers to retreat away from his speeder's line of fire.

Dax, meanwhile was struggling with the effects of the hits that the speeder had taken. The shot did no damage to the engines, but the firing mechanisms for the tow cable were damaged, and Dax had to fix it.

"Luke, that shot wrecked our fire control," Dax warned, "I'll have to cut into the auxiliary."

"Just hang on, Dax," Luke answered and piloted his speeder to target the lead AT-AT.

Luke piloted his speeder past the AT-AT, but as he began to circle it, so Dax could fire the tow cable, the AT-AT lowered its 'head' and unleashed a powerful blast of fire. Luke managed to avoid taking a direct hit, but one laser blast glanced off the back of the speeder, and Luke jumped when he heard Dax scream with pain.

"Dax!" Luke screamed back to the gunner's seat and looked back, and saw that Dax wasn't moving.

Luke then turned his speeder back to the fight, he came up alongside Wedge's speeder as he did so.

"How are you, Wedge?" Luke asked.

"As good as can be expected," Wedge answered, "I don't think we're doing much to slow their attack."

"It's the AT-ATs, once we take a few of them out, the Empire will lose momentum," Luke commented, "But I've lost my gunner. You take the shot, I'll cover for you."

Meanwhile in the lead AT-AT, General Veers was coordinating the attack on the Rebel base. He had found the main part of the base itself fairly well protected. The snow and ice was thick enough the weapons on the walkers couldn't do much damage to them and in areas where the snow was softer, the base did appear to have good reinforcement of metals and possibly even some form of concrete, but that was just his observation of the location.

The main base itself was also placed on a hill and ridge, making it difficult for even the AT-ATs to move up to close range and blast the openings to the interior parts of the base, and the smaller AT-STs had an even harder time climbing the slope, and the Rebels manning the trenches there were running a fairly stubborn defense.

Veers decided the best option would be to leave one or two AT-ATs to provide the stormtroopers with supporting fire and trust the training of Imperial Stormtroopers to triumph over misguided and likely untrained Rebels and force a way into the Rebel base that way.

Veers also decided to move most of the walkers toward the location of the shield generator. The ground there didn't have as many steep inclines, which allowed his walkers to advance on Rebel targets, and since the Rebel snow speeders seemed to be predominantly focusing on his walkers, they would likely follow him and remove the danger of them strafing and wiping out the bulk of his ground troops directly assaulting the base.

A comm.-button buzzed and he looked to see Lord Vader's image on the holo-communications system.

"What is your status, General?" Vader asked.

"Everything is going according to plan," General Veers answered, "The shield will be down in moments."

In the main command center, things were not going good. Leia had tried use what Obi Wan had taught her about 'battle meditation' to try and make the Imperials charge the teeth of Echo Base's defenses, but she was only partially successful. The fighting along the north ridge was tough, but the AT-ATs and their surviving AT-ST escorts were moving around the ridge and were overrunning Rebel defenses along the flatter ground to the east of the base, which would lead them to the shield generator.

"Come on, Luke," Leia sighed heavily, knowing that if the generator was hit, the Empire would be free to bombard Echo Base from orbit, and could potentially make the evacuation impossible.

As she thought of that she turned to General Dodonna and Colonel Rieekan who were watching the reports with the same amount of nervousness as she was. They, however, were trying to figure out a way to get more men and material off of Hoth, leaving less for the Empire to claim as a war prize.

"I don't think we can protect two transports at a time," Colonel Rieekan spoke, "Our ion cannon has forced the Imperial ships to back off, but they can still intercept any ship that doesn't immediately try to jump into hyperspace."

"I don't think we have a choice," Leia cut in, "Those AT-ATs will be at the shield generator soon. If we don't get more people evacuated, the Empire will destroy the base with us still in it."

Wedge Antilles piloted his T-47 at high speed toward an AT-AT that was advancing toward the shield generator. Luke was behind and slightly below him, firing on Imperial ground troops advancing with the walkers, making sure that they didn't fire on Wedge.

"Okay, get ready," Wedge said to his gunner as he came up on the AT-AT and began to circle it, "Fire cable."

Wedge's gunner fired the tow cable and pumped his fist when the cable hit the AT-AT in the leg. Wedge then began to run a tight circle, moving well below the walker's 'head' and moving fast enough that the walker couldn't just stick a leg out in front of his path.

"One more pass," Wedge commented as he completed his fifth pass around the AT-AT.

"Cable's out!" his gunner reported, indicating that that strand of tow cable had no more room, and they remained attached, the cable would pull them in and destroy the speeder along with the AT-AT.

"Detach cable," Wedge ordered.

"Cable detached," his gunner replied as he flipped a switch, detaching the tow cable from the harpoon gun.

Wedge then zoomed higher into the atmosphere to look back on the AT-AT he had hit. He watched out the window as the massive walker attempted to move forward and couldn't as the cable prevented its legs from moving forward. The walker then fell forward and landed hard with the head half buried in the hard ground. Luke meanwhile had turned around and began firing on the head and neck of the crashed AT-AT. As soon as a shot hit the 'neck' of the walker, the massive walker exploded, sending debris and metal fragments across the ice.

"Good shot, Wedge," Luke spoke over the radio, "That ought to show the Empire that those things aren't invulnerable."

"Maybe, but we're barely slowing them down," Wedge reminded Luke, "On the flat and gentle sloping ground, they're overrunning our trenches and weapons."

"We gotta keep it up," Luke urged, "The more we can slow them down, the more people who we can evacuate from the base."

Wedge nodded and turned his speeder to move after an AT-ST that was in front of him, hoping to hit its vulnerable rear stabilizers. Luke, meanwhile turned to try and move toward another Rogue Squadron pilot and cover him on a run at another AT-AT.

"Rogue Two, you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm with ya, boss," Rogue Two answered.

"Set your harpoon, I'll cover for you," Luke ordered as both he and Rogue Two turned to speed toward an AT-AT directly in front of them.

The two moved forward until the AT-AT unleashed a heavy burst of fire at both of them. Luke managed to avoid taking a direct hit, but he was still clipped and his speeder was suddenly crashing hard into the ice. Rogue Two was not so fortunate, as the AT-ATs fire hit it dead on, and the speeder exploded into several pieces.

Luke quickly rolled back and tried to get the harpoon gun out through the smashed rear window, wincing as he had to reach over the body of his gunner, who had died earlier in the battle. He could feel the AT-AT that had shot him down approaching, and knew that if he didn't get it quickly, he would be crushed underneath the walker's massive feet. Once he had the harpoon gun, he quickly rolled out of his crashed T-47, barely avoiding being stepped on by the walker.

Luke quickly chased after the walker, and fired the harpoon so that he could climb up the rope. He climbed up the rope to find the walker's drive motors within easy striking range and he lashed out at it with his lightsaber's emerald green blade. He was rewarded by watching sparks and flame soon jump out of the motor and he let go of the rope. He landed in the snow to watch the AT-AT struggle to move forward, but without the help of its rear legs walking with the rest of it. After a few moments, the rear legs lost all ability to hold it up, and the rear of the massive walker crashed down and forward into the front legs, knocking them off balance and into the snow and ice. The walker then exploded from within as grenades, rockets, the AT-AT's own ammunition stores exploded upon impact with the ground. Luke calmly began to move back toward Echo base and the landing strip behind it were his X-Wing was.

General Veers, meanwhile was fairly pleased with his progress. On the flatter ground, his AT-ATs were easily overwhelming the Rebel trenches and their placed anti-vehicle blasters did little damage to the walkers and with the walkers moving, those had very few chances to hit the same target. The Rebel's airspeeders were beginning to become a bit of a problem and he was concerned that if they had more, they might manage to topple all of his AT-AT walkers, which were the only ones that could handle the massive Rebel shield generator easily.

"Keep your eyes peeled for their airspeeders," Veers ordered his gunner, "I don't want to be tripped up."

"Yes, sir," the gunner answered.

"We are approaching the shield generator now, sir," the pilot spoke.

"Good," Veers answered and contacted the Devastator, still in high orbit, when Darth Vader's image appeared on the holo-projector, Veers began speaking again, "The shield will be down soon, Lord Vader. You may start your landing."

Veers then watched calmly as his crew aimed the AT-AT's weapons at the exposed shield generator. He watched an airspeeder attempt to attack, but his gunner kept his eye out and turned the head to hit the craft with a full blast of the AT-AT's immense firepower. The gunner then turned his firepower on the shield generator, which after two barrages, exploded.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator**

Darth Vader had already left the bridge when the Devastator's sensors had picked up the fact that the Rebel shield had been disabled. On the bridge Admiral Piett noticed the situation and immediately decided to take action and aide in an Imperial victory.

"Move the ship into a strike position and fire all possible batteries on the main Rebel base," Admiral Piett ordered, "Be careful not to hit our troops, but bombard their base and destroy that ion cannon."

"Yes sir," a crewman answered.

**Hoth**

Rebel troops along the north ridge were only just barely holding on. They had managed to take out one of the two AT-ATs that were bombarding their positions with anti-vehicle blasters and rocket launchers, but the ammunition needed for those weapons had been completely expended in doing so. The other AT-AT continued to fire at them from a distance, while a few AT-STs attempted to try and climb up the steep ridge and fire into the openings of Echo base. The Rebels continued to hold because the Imperial stormtroopers had a hard time charging the trenches that the Rebels were using and the attempt to drive them into the base was costing a lot of stormtrooper lives. Meanwhile a couple of Rebel airspeeders continued to strafe the area and kept both the stormtroopers and the AT-STs distracted from making concerted efforts to move up the steep ridge and attack the base directly.

Things changed in an instant. Several beams of green energy descended from space and impacted the base behind them. What followed was a tremendous explosion that shook the ground and threw snow, ice, and some metal fragments high into the air. All of this practically buried the Rebel troops, who lost the majority of their senses for a moment in the explosion, which allowed the stormtroopers to finally break through their trenches along the outer most part of the ridge, and since the AT-ATs had already taken out most of their anti-personnel and anti-vehicle blasters, there was no way for the Rebels to recover outside the interior of the base.

"Retreat! Retreat!" a field officer commanded as the Rebel troops began to sprint for the openings to Echo base, hoping to escape off the planet before they were caught.

Inside Echo Base there was considerable panic. Although the surviving pilots of Rogue Squadron had left the battle when the shield generator had been destroyed, there was no confirmation that all of the had made it to their starfighters yet, and things would now be close if all of the surviving ground troops were to get off the planet. The bombardment of the base from space, however, made escape a greater concern. Several tunnels had collapsed and were now filled with snow, and a few ground staff members had been killed when some equipment short circuited as a result of the bombardment.

The command center was filled with smoke and floating bits of loosened snow as Han made his way into it.

"Leia!" Han yelled into the room, "Leia!"

"I'm here," Leia groaned as she pulled herself up, "Things aren't going well."

"I know the command center's been hit," Han answered, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Leia answered.

General Dodonna and Colonel Rieekan then picked themselves up behind Leia. Each of them looked like they had seen better days.

"General, Colonel, I think it's time to get out," Han told them, "The shield is down, and our guys are getting routed."

"Yes," Colonel Rieekan nodded, "Sound the final evacuation alert and get to your ship, Solo."

Han then turned to leave and Leia slowly followed. Rieekan turned and headed out a different corridor. Both he and Leia stopped when they noticed that General Dodonna hadn't moved.

"General?" Leia asked.

"I intend to stay here," Dodonna answered, "I'm getting old anyway, and I can't make these mad dashes any more. You all go, and I'll cover you. A salute from an old soldier to the young soldiers."

Colonel Rieekan sighed heavily, nodded, and then left. Leia found it hard to go as the general had made arguments that she had tried to keep Obi Wan from making over the years, and a good part of her mind wouldn't let her abandon a good man.

"Come on," Han urged from behind her, "We gotta go. They'll get us if we don't."

"But, Threepio…" Leia spoke, trying to buy time to let her try and convince Dodonna to come with them.

"Is waiting on the Falcon with Chewie," Han answered, "Now, let's go before we can't take off at all."

"Go on, Leia," General Dodonna said, "I've fought the good fight. Now, it is my turn to do what so many have done for me under my command… and that is sacrifice myself for the greater good."

At that moment an intercom buzzed an a voice was heard screaming, "Imperial troops have entered the base. Imperial troops have entered the… urk."

Leia sighed and turned and followed Han out for the main hanger.

Vader found the Rebels in total confusion an found that they were in complete panic as his shuttle landed along the north ridge. He was pleased by that, although he also felt the presence of two powerful force users on the planet which concerned Vader. It made him nervous that the Rebels might be able to win the shootout inside Echo base. As he felt that the Rebels were hastily retreating, Vader felt confident that the battle was won, he ignored that and hoped that Piett was moving against the fleeing Rebels.

The remnants of the battle on the north ridge was completely ignored by Vader and he quickly made his way into the base to deal with any remaining resistance inside the base. He hoped that both force sensitives would try to fight him directly. As he entered Echo base, Vader found that Piett's bombardment had done serious damage to the Rebel structure. He found several hallways had been blocked by fallen snow and debris, and Vader decided not to cut through it with his lightsaber to avoid a larger cave in.

It took Vader a fairly long trek to find the command center of the base, and he was forced to step back as a series of blaster bolts came flying out of the main entrance to it and killed two of the stormtroopers that were with him.

"Your villainy ends here, Vader!" General Dodonna screamed from inside the room and then pressed a button on a small remote he was holding.

Vader had already sensed the trap and was trying to move back, but the bomb blast blew the wall Vader was standing near and he we was knocked senseless as a result.

Han found Threepio nervously pacing outside the Falcon muttering the phrase 'oh dear' over and over.

"Get back on the Falcon, Goldenrod, we're getting out of here," Han ordered and ran up the Falcon's main ramp.

Leia ran after him, not really in the mood to lecture him about being nice to Threepio, while Han was greeted by Chewbacca who seemed to be very upset as he growled a long list of complaints to Han. When Chewie finished, Han screamed some curse that Leia didn't recognize and slammed his fist into one of the Falcon's walls.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"That stanging barrage that the Imperials fired from space sent a ton of stuff onto the Falcon," Han growled, "Half of what Chewie and I spent fixing could be broken again."

Leia decided not to comment. She was privately certain that Han loved his ship as much as he loved her, and she decided that since they were trying to escape a rather tight situation, the last thing the situation needed was an argument about the qualities of the Millennium Falcon.

"Anything you need?" Leia asked, offering to help.

"A whole lot of luck," Han answered and pressed a button that pulled up the ramp and made sure that no stormtrooper could just walk in.

Han then moved to the Falcon's cockpit and began trying to start the engines. He found that while they did start, it was close, and he had to hid the paneling above the door to get the engines stable. While doing this, a team of stormtroopers entered the hanger and began setting up a heavy mounted laser cannon. Chewie noticed this and activated the Falcon's own concealed auto-blasters to keep the stormtroopers busy while Han readied their escape. Once the engines were both on and stabilized, Han immediately took off and zoomed forward, intent on getting off of Hoth quickly.

As the Falcon zoomed off into the air, and headed directly for outer space, Luke, walked over the top of where Echo base's main hanger was on his way to the rendezvous point with the rest of Rogue Squadron. It took him a few moments, but he arrived to find the rest of Rogue Squadron getting ready to escort the last transport off Hoth.

"You made it!" Biggs said in an excited tone and betraying a lot of relief, "We thought you were a goner when you got shot down."

"Too stubborn to die I guess," Luke joked back, "You'll have to put up with me for awhile longer. It is good that you and Wedge made it through though."

Wedge nodded, "And now, it's back to the fleet."

"I have side mission to Dagobah to complete first," Luke informed them, "I'll meet you at the fleet once it's completed."

"Right," Biggs answered, "See you then."

Luke then made his way to his X-Wing, which was waiting for him with Artoo already in 'his' droid socket.

"Okay, Artoo," Luke called to the droid, "Get her ready for takeoff, I think we've overstayed our welcome."

**The Millennium Falcon**

Getting off of Hoth was the easy part of the escape for Han as he tried to get the Falcon on course for Bespin, but he quickly found the hyperdrive wouldn't even make a small jump, and that allowed the Star Destroyers orbiting Hoth to close in on him. Leia offered to man one of the quad-laser cannons, but Han dismissed that. He needed Chewie to help him navigate, especially since the hyperdrive appeared to be busted, and without someone manning the other quad-laser cannon, the Imperial fighters would fly in the area that couldn't be covered. Han decided skilled maneuvering was his only real defense.

What annoyed him the most was the fact that Threepio insisted on sitting in the cockpit and promptly panicking the moment anything happened, and Han didn't need that.

"Shut him up or shut him down!" Han growled as Threepio complained about something else as a Star Destroyer moved to cut them off, "Thank goodness these Star Destroyers can't maneuver."

Leia then watched as Han speed up to the fastest possible sublight speed that the Falcon could attain twisted through Imperial fire so that the Star Destroyer in front of them and the Star Destroyer in back of them were on a collision course. The sound of the two Star Destroyers colliding was audible even in the Falcon and made all of them look back, hoping to see the two wrecked warships.

"Look out!" Threepio screamed hysterically, as he hadn't looked toward the back windows.

Han turned around to see a massive asteroid field in front of them. Knowing that there were other Star Destroyers coming after his ship, his best hope for escape was to go through it, and he pushed forward.

"What are you doing?" Leia demanded in a surprised voice, "You're not actually going into an asteroid field?"

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han asked back, "Besides, this is a short cut. Without the hyperdrive, we'll be destroyed before we make it to Bespin if we go the normal way."

Leia was quiet. She knew Han was right there. The Star Destroyers had tried to pounce on anything that didn't immediately jump into hyperspace, and since the Falcon couldn't go into hyperspace, it was a very easy target. Chewie was nervous about the situation as well, but said nothing. Threepio, however, was a different matter.

"You can't do this," Threepio insisted, "The odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field are approximately one thousand seven hundred twenty to one."

"Never tell me the odds!" Han growled back at the droid.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator**

Vader awoke to find himself in the medical bay of the Devastator. Admiral Piett and General Veers were both present.

"Are you alright, My Lord?" Admiral Piett asked.

"The situation?" Vader demanded, ignoring the question.

"The Battle of Hoth was a complete victory," General Veers reported, "Of the five hundred thousand troops of the Five hundred first Legion, fifty thousand are dead and one hundred thousand are wounded, we also counted up to seventy five thousand dead Rebels and took a further fifty thousand prisoner. Their airspeeders have tactics that can easily deal with our AT-ATs, but they posses no other weapon that can deal with them easily, and their airspeeders can only employ those tactics in areas of open terrain."

"I could see that the battle on Hoth was a success," Vader answered, "What of the blockade?"

"Most of the Rebel ships jumped into hyperspace as soon as they were out of the atmosphere," Admiral Piett answered, "One ship didn't, and that was the Millennium Falcon, my Lord."

"The Falcon?" Vader asked.

Piett nodded, "Something appears to be wrong with its hyperdrive and I immediately ordered the fleet to try and destroy the vessel, which has created problems on its own."

Vader looked at the Admiral with a murderous look in his eyes, although Piett couldn't see that through Vader's helmet.

"As you know, the Rebels forced the Tyrant to crash onto Hoth's surface," Piett began to explain, "And it will have to be disassembled and transported to a shipyard to be rebuilt, piece by piece, which means that half our fleet will be remaining at Hoth for the foreseeable future."

"Understandable, how has a damaged Millennium Falcon caused us more trouble?" Vader demanded.

"Mostly because it is still far more maneuverable then any ship in our fleet," Admiral Piett answered, "As it escaped Hoth, the Destruction and the Vengeance pursued the ship from opposing directions. The Falcon managed to avoid taking critical hits and the two Star Destroyers collided and are now adrift. The Falcon, meanwhile has fled into an asteroid field. I've sent much of the fleet to try and go around it and take up positions where the Falcon will be most likely to emerge from the asteroid field, but I do not know if they will get there in time."

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral," Vader answered, "Send the fleet in after the Millennium Falcon."

"My Lord, I must advise against that," Admiral Piett spoke, "the asteroids could do serious damage to the fleet and limit our ability to deal with the Rebel Fleet when it is found and cornered. I can send T.I.E. fighters in, as they are more expendable, and far more maneuverable, but sending the whole fleet in would risk unnecessary damage. Since the Falcon's hyperdrive is damaged, it can not go far."

"And if its hyperdrive is not damaged, it could be on the other side of the galaxy by now," Vader answered.

"If their hyperdrive worked they would have used it by now and not gone into the asteroid field in the first place," Admiral Piett informed him, "Besides, if it makes it through the asteroid field, there are only two possible locations that it could get to easily. One is Anoat and the other is Bespin. There is little on Anoat, which means that it is unlikely that they will stop there, as the Millennium Falcon's own registry indicates that it has been modified and customized by its owners before the Rebels acquired it, and place like Anoat will not carry the customized parts that the Falcon will need to be repaired. Therefore, Bespin is the most likely destination."

Vader thought for a moment and then sensed the opportunity to set a trap. One of the two force sensitives that had been on Hoth was on the Falcon, and the other certainly couldn't be too far away.

"Very well," Vader spoke in a calmed voice, "Set course for Bespin, immediately."

**To Be Continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

-1All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 21

By TVfan

**Dagobah**

Luke pulled his starfighter out of hyperspace over the planet of Dagobah to find that there were no Imperial ships waiting for him. He took the calmness as an opportunity to scan the planet's surface. As he did so, he heard Artoo beeping a series of questions to him.

"No, I'm not reading any sign of technology or cities," Luke answered the droid, "Massive life form readings though."

Artoo beeped something again, this time sounding nervous.

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids," Luke smiled slightly as he took his X-wing into the atmosphere.

As soon as he did so, he found that the jungle atmosphere quickly played tricks with his star fighter's scanners, and he was forced to rely heavily on the Force, just to make a landing in a small open area that was surrounded by trees and bordered a small pond. Luke looked around to find nothing around and no one was waiting for him. He half expected Yoda to be expecting him.

"Might as well set up camp," Luke sighed as he pulled out the small survival pack that was stored behind his seat and hopped out of his X-wing.

Artoo also departed from his socket and moved to follow Luke over the swampy ground.

"I'll set up a camp here and let you get some power," Luke told the astromech droid, "then I'll go search for Yoda. He shouldn't be far, if he's still alive. Father told me that Yoda was already advanced in age when the Clone Wars began."

Artoo beeped a positive agreement in response.

**Home One**

Admiral Ackbar sighed quietly as he walked onto the bridge of the Rebellion's flagship with a heavy sigh. The first transports that had retreated from the Imperial attack on Hoth were now arriving, and he had to keep the fleet in one spot, and vulnerable while they arrived. Things did not look good, and he would have to wait awhile longer to know just how bad things actually were. As he walked past the main communications center area on the bridge, he was stopped by an incoming transmission.

"Hello?" a male voice asked, "Is this the Rebellion?"

Ackbar blinked in surprise and looked over to the communications officer who shrugged in response. Ackbar sighed and decided to answer the communiqué.

"This is Admiral Ackbar," Ackbar answered, "Who is this?"

The holoprojector then picked up the image of a man dressed in rather flashy clothing, and Ackbar could see that he was looking somewhat nervous.

"I am Lando Calrissian, I am the Baron Administrator of the mining facility, Cloud City on the planet Bespin," the man spoke quickly, "and I'm calling you to offer a very large opportunity that you can't resist."

"I'm afraid, Baron, that we can not afford to take this opportunity you're offering," Ackbar answered, "We've recently suffered a serious defeat on Hoth, and do not yet know how bad yet."

"Yes, my sources know of the Battle of Hoth," Lando answered, "but he's already laid a trap for the Imperials here on Bespin."

"I would advise evacuation," Ackbar spoke, "If you're attacked, you'll be destroyed, and it's unlikely that the Empire would bother to land troops."

"My source has set a trap that will force the Empire to land troops," Lando explained, "If you bring your entire fleet to Bespin in exactly ten hours, you'll find one lone Star Destroyer in orbit. Destroy it, and he tells me that you'll insure the end of Darth Vader and the destruction of his flagship."

This made Ackbar blink in surprise.

"One Star Destroyer? The end of Vader?" Ackbar asked, "Who could be giving you information that you could promise that?"

"He's a Jedi, and his name is Yoda, Admiral," Lando answered, "He's been helping us out here in recent years. This is all his idea. If you come here in ten hours, you'll be able to balance out the Battle of Hoth with the death of Vader and top portion of the Empire's military officer corps."

Ackbar could hardly believe what was going on.

"I need to go now, as I need to look as though I'm a simple businessman," Lando then said quickly as his signal ended.

That left Ackbar blinking in surprise at the whole thing. He could barely believe what he had been told. After a few moments he sighed and turned to the officer standing nearby.

"Contact Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, and the Council," Ackbar sighed, "I going to have to explain this…"

**Bespin**

"Will they come?" Mara Jade asked as Lando returned to his office.

Lando looked up to look at Mara, who for the time being was 'undercover' as his secretary and sighed.

"I don't know," Lando answered, "Our sensors picked up the signs of an approaching Star Destroyer and I needed to cut the transmission off before they could intercept it. I hope they decide to come. You're master's plan depends on their arrival."

Mara nodded, "Master Yoda still believes the plan will work."

"I hope so," Lando sighed, "I hope so."

Meanwhile, Yoda sat quietly with Kira Jade in deep focus, trying to foresee what was going to happen.

"Will they search this room?" Kira asked.

"Searching for us, they are not," Yoda answered, "Safe we are, here."

"Then, I guess, it'd be best to bring whichever JedI arrives from Hoth here first," Kira commented, "Can you see which one it is?"

"Skywalker's children, they will be," Yoda answered, "Closest, Leia is. And time, it is now to begin our part in springing the trap."

Vader sat quietly and with a great deal of confidence as his shuttle, escorted by two T.I.E. fighters began its landing cycle. The Millennium Falcon would have to land at Bespin, and when it did, its passengers and crew would fall into his hands. He had at least one hundred stormtroopers scheduled to land, and they would quickly take over the flying city. There was no problem in landing, and Vader was swift in moving to the ramp and then preparing to walk down onto the landing platform. He found a lone dark skinned man standing beside a red haired woman wearing a black jumpsuit.

"Lord Vader!" the man spoke, sounding nervous, "It's an honor to meet you, uh… to what do we owe the honor?"

"This facility is now the property of the Empire," Vader said firmly, not even bothering to find out who he was talking to, "You will assist Imperial Forces in laying a trap for a Rebel ship on its way here."

"Rebels?" Lando asked, "there are no Rebels here."

"You misunderstand me," Vader answered, "A small, but very important party of Rebels are on their way here. You are to assist me in capturing them."

"I'm afraid I do not have the means to fight anyone," Lando said nervously, hoping Vader couldn't tell that he was lying through his teeth.

"Do not worry," Vader told him, "You are to make it look as though you are friends with these Rebels. My men will deal with their capture."

Lando slowly nodded, "Alright, although, I must ask that you do nothing to threaten the people of Cloud City."

"You and your people will not be in danger so long as you cooperate," Vader said firmly, sounding threatening as he did so.

**Dagobah**

Luke had not had much luck in the way of finding any sign of Yoda on the jungle planet. He found a small hut that looked as though someone had lived there once, but no one was there. He was beginning to fear that Yoda had died of old age during his exile and that Obi Wan and his father didn't know it. As he slowly began to head back toward his X-Wing, hoping to get further instructions on where to look on the planet, he hoped he wasn't too late.

As he did so, a strange voice seemed to speak out to him.

"You're not 'too late' but you are on the wrong planet," the voice spoke, making Luke stop in his tracks.

He then blinked heavily as a somewhat transparent image of a man in brown robes, a beard, and long brown, but graying hair.

"I'm imagining this," Luke said in disbelief.

"No, I'm real," the image spoke, "My name is Qui-Gon Gin. I am… well, your father has referred t me as a 'force spirit' as he couldn't think of any other way to call me."

"He told me you died years before I was even born," Luke spoke, his surprise still obviously apparent.

Qui-Gon's image nodded, "I did, but the force is not mortal. The only thing that 'died' in the permanent sense was my physical form. My link to the force did not, and through that, I've been able to communicate with those who have not yet passed into the force."

Luke only looked with a perplexed look, as he had only heard of Qui-Gon Gin in stories that his father had told him about how he had been introduced to the Jedi.

"I've been around because I felt I need to do something to help," Qui-Gon's spirit spoke, "And at the moment, you seem like someone in need of help."

"How did you know I needed help?" Luke asked his surprise beginning to be replaced by curiosity, "I do, I mean, I was sent here to find Master Yoda, whom I haven't had any luck in finding. How did you know I needed help? Can you help?"

"Passing into the Force expands one's perception of events," Qui-Gon's spirit answered, "and as a 'spirit' I am not limited to the distances between stars and planets the way all living beings are. It is those expanded abilities that have allowed me to arrive here, and yes, I can help you. Yoda is not on Dagobah anymore. As the Rebellion began to grow from small group of dissidents to Palpatine's reign, he moved to Bespin to be closer to his students there. To make sure they were safe."

"Leia was sent to Bespin," Luke commented.

"Yes, I'd suppose that she could pick him up then," Qui-Gon's spirit answered.

"Thanks," Luke spoke and then thought of something, "He's done this to keep his students safe?"

"Yes, the war between the Rebellion and the Empire has made an already dangerous situation even more so," Qui-Gon's spirit spoke, "Although, much of it can not be avoided."

"The Empire attacked us on Hoth, it's partially why I was sent for Master Yoda," Luke commented, and then thought for a moment, "Bespin isn't that far away…"

Luke then paused and then turned back to Qui-Gon's spirit. He knew Han had been frustrated about the time it was taking to repair the Falcon, and Bespin was probably the closest place the Falcon could reach in order to get the repairs it needed. As he realized this, something then frightened him heavily, if he could realize that, the Imperials might be able to recognize that, especially if their ship captains saw that the Falcon didn't immediately jump into hyperspace.

"I think there could be trouble," Luke suddenly spoke, looking nervous.

Qui-Gon's spirit turned to face him.

"The Falcon was in the process of being repaired when the Empire attacked Hoth," Luke then explained not knowing if his 'guest' knew what he was talking about, "if it hasn't been repaired, the Empire might follow them… or worse."

"I'm afraid I can not help you with anything other then helping you make a decision," Qui-Gon's spirit told Luke, "the main problem with being dead."

"I have to help them," Luke spoke, "Leia is my sister, and the rest are my friends. I can't let the Empire get them."

"Always remember not to use any negative emotions," Qui-Gon's spirit spoke, "Hatred and anger can lead you down the path to the Dark Side."

Luke nodded and rushed toward the clearing where his fighter was sitting.

**The Millennium Falcon**

"Thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field," Threepio spoke as Han piloted the ship out of the asteroid field that he had used to escape the Imperials around Hoth.

Han groaned silently in response to that. He found Threepio to be annoying and troublesome, and with his ship damaged and the Empire hot on his tail, a droid complaining that things aren't easy was the last thing he needed.

"How far is it to Bespin?" Leia asked.

"Shouldn't be far," Han answered, "We made the trip a lot shorter by going through the asteroid field. Hopefully Lando will let us get the Falcon fixed while we're picking up these Jedi friends of yours."

"Lando?" Leia asked, deciding to ignore Han's attempt to get under her skin.

"Yeah, he runs Cloud City," Han answered, "It's a mining facility on Bespin, and the planet's only 'settlement'. I'd like to think of him as an old friend."

Chewie growled something from the copilot's seat which made Leia look at Han with some suspicion and curiosity.

"No, I won the Falcon fair and square," Han answered back, "He couldn't be mad about that."

"Am I missing something?" Leia questioned.

"I won the Falcon on Bespin in its yearly Sabac tournament," Han answered, "Lando and I were playing each other for the championship, and he bet me any ship he had on his lot that he would win. I won the match and chose the Falcon."

"I take it from the way Chewie spoke up so quickly that Lando didn't want to give up the Falcon," Leia commented.

"He didn't," Han answered, "But he doesn't hold grudges. It's not in his character. Besides, if there are Jedi hiding on Bespin, he can't be bad. You hang around with me."

Leia didn't quite know how to answer that. While her partnership with Solo was officially business and for the benefit of the Alliance, she did like him, even though she tried to hide it. If she mentioned the business side of their partnership, she was afraid he would think she didn't like him.

"Not everyone is like 'us'," Leia finally answered him.

Han only smiled confidently to himself as he piloted the Falcon onward.

**Home One**

"What was his name again?" Obi Wan asked as he and the members of the Rebel's leaders listened to Ackbar's report.

"He said his name was Lando Calrissian," Ackbar answered, "He runs the mining facility on Bespin."

"And he wants us to go there?" Iblis questioned.

"Yes," Ackber nodded, "He wants me to bring the entire fleet, actually. I believe he wants us to fight the Empire there."

"Based on the initial reports on what happened on Hoth, I don't think we can afford another battle," Iblis commented.

"We also sent Leia and Solo to Bespin to pick up Mara and Kira Jade," Anakin commented, "If the Empire is threatening him and his facility that much, they can get him and most of those that are against the Empire off the planet."

"That is understandable, if it were only that, I would ignore Calrissian's offer outright," Ackbar spoke, "It sounds too risky, but there is something else that he added. He said that there would be only one Star Destroyer over the planet and that destroying it would guarantee the death of Darth Vader."

That made both Anakin and Obi Wan sit up.

"It will guarantee the DEATH of Darth Vader?" Anakin asked.

"That is what he said," Ackbar nodded, "It's that promise that makes this whole situation strange."

"How could he promise that only one Star Destroyer would be there?" Iblis demanded, "we all know Vader doesn't go anywhere in this galaxy without an entire fleet of Star Destroyers with him."

"He said that someone named 'Yoda' was actually the brains behind the plan he's offered," Ackbar responded, "but his transmission cut out before I could get any more information."

"Yoda?" Obi Wan suddenly asked.

"That is what he said," Ackbar nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Organa asked, sensing confusion from the two Jedi.

"Master Yoda went to Dagobah to hide, not Bespin," Obi Wan answered, "We sent Luke there to pick him up."

"So it's all a set up then," Iblis commented, "This Calrissian is obviously in league with the Empire."

"But this is the sort of plan that Yoda generally used in the Clone Wars," Anakin commented, "lure the droids into attacking a seemingly weak base or planet, and then ambush them when they've become too embroiled to get out."

"You don't honestly think that Yoda is actually there, do you?" Iblis asked not believing a word.

"It's possible," Obi Wan answered, "Kira had a ship which she used to take Mara to Dagobah so that she could be trained. It is possible that Master Yoda changed his mind and moved to Bespin. Even so, we may need to move anyway. If the Empire has already moved on Bespin, we may need to at least begin what looks like a battle to make sure that Leia and Captain Solo are able to finish their mission."

"Can't they get out on their own?" Mon Mothma asked, "If the information on the Imperial numbers around Bespin are wrong, we could risk taking far more damage then we can afford."

"Possibly," Anakin commented, "but it would be by the narrowest of margins, and it is unlikely that Mara, Kira, and possibly Yoda would be rescued."

He then looked to Padme and then turned to face the overall leader of the Rebellion.

"And I am not about to sit by and risk my daughter being killed because no one else will do something," Anakin then said firmly and quite pointedly.

"This has nothing to do with personal bravery and we certainly do not wish to see Leia killed," Mothma spoke, "We're just trying to be careful and trying to avoid making a mistake that would harm more people."

"We understand," Padme cut in, "but Anakin and I will always worry about our children. If you don't want to send the fleet, let Anakin and Obi Wan go. They might be able to distract the Imperials if you don't believe that this is a winnable option."

"It's more about trust," Iblis grumbled, "If what this Calrissian has said is true, and that there is only one Star Destroyer, it'd be a very winnable battle, but we don't know who he is and he's only raised confusion with the questions of whether or not he has Yoda with him."

"I'd think it's clear that he doesn't like the Empire," Obi Wan commented, "and if Master Yoda is helping him plan this out, there is likely to be only one Star Destroyer. If not, we don't have to stay there."

"What are you suggesting, Obi Wan?" Organa asked.

"We send the fleet there on a 'scouting mission'," Obi Wan answered, "If there is only one Star Destroyer, we knock out its ability to flee or communicate and win the battle, and if not, we should have plenty of room to escape, which might distract the Imperials enough to allow Leia to complete her mission. It's a sort of compromise plan. We don't necessarily commit to the attack, but we don't entirely count it out. I know we are not in the strongest of positions, but risks are a part of war. We're going to have to routinely take them if we are to win."

"Could that work?" Mothma asked.

"Possibly," Ackbar answered, "as far as I know, it isn't likely that the Empire has a Interdictor Cruiser that could prevent the use of such tactics, but not impossible."

"How strong are these cruisers?" Iblis asked.

"Our best estimate is that they would not last long on their own without some other warship to provide them with cover," Ackbar answered, "and that might give us an advantage, as I doubt that anyone has come up with an effective use for them that will not mean that there is a great deal of risk in deploying them."

"So, you would favor taking a chance on this Calrissian's offer?" Iblis asked.

"It might be too big a target to ignore," Ackbar commented, "without Vader, the Empire will be substantially weaker, and we won't get many opportunities like this again."

"And you're confident we can escape if it is a trap?" Iblis asked.

Ackbar nodded, "We can drop out of hyperspace at the edge of the system and run a series of scans before advancing. That should give us plenty of time to see whether or not they've set up a trap or not."

Iblis sighed, "If you think you can pull this off, I'll accept it. We may not be able to afford a battle, but maybe it'll scare the Imperials a bit."

"We might also advise that you and the Council travel on a different ship and stay in a safer location," Obi Wan commented, "Just in case."

**Bespin**

Han saw nothing as he brought the Millennium Falcon into Bespin's atmosphere. Once they were out of the asteroid field, things had been much more peaceful. It had in fact, been quiet enough that he hooked up Threepio to the Falcon in the hopes that he could at least figure out what needed to be fixed and what didn't. As the Falcon came closer to Cloud City he saw a pair of the city's well know 'cloud cars' come up along side the Falcon. He had never been in one of them before, and he still wondered why the cloud cars had been built with two separate pods.

"Attention, unidentified freighter," came a voice over the radio, "please identify yourself and present a landing permit."

"I'm Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon," Han answered, "I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian."

"Please present your landing permit," the cloud car pilot responded.

"What's going on?" came Leia's voice, making Han turn around.

"Trying to get permission to land," Han answered, "I don't have a landing permit, I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian."

"You are not to deviate from your present course," the cloud car pilot ordered.

"Whoa, wait, let me explain!" Han protested.

"I thought you were friends with this man?" Leia asked.

"I am," Han answered, "I'm sure a lot of this stuff is routine type stuff."

Han then turned his attention to the radio.

"Listen, I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian," Han spoke, "I understand he currently RUNS Cloud City. Can't you let me land so I can at least meet with him?"

There was a silence for a few moments and then cloud car's pilot spoke again.

"Follow my car to landing pad thirteen," the cloud car pilot spoke.

"Thank you," Han answered.

The landing pad that they were led to was on a raised exterior platform near one of the main towers that made up the top portion of Cloud City. Han moved fairly confidently as he was certain that his friend would provide the parts or the tools to repair what had been damaged on the Falcon. Chewie, Leia, and Threepio were quick to follow him as he came down the ramp. To their surprise, they found no one coming out of the city.

"Oh, no one to meet us," Threepio commented, sounding annoyed.

After a few moments, the door in front of them opened and Lando and several guards walked out.

"See, my friend," Han spoke to Leia and walked forward.

"Why you double crossing no good swindler, you've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled," Lando spoke aggressively as they got closer, making Han look nervous and confused.

That lasted about a minute as Lando quickly grabbed Han into a hug and then began shaking his hand.

"How ya doing you old pirate, it's so good to see you," Lando spoke with a smile, "It's been a long time what are you up to?"

"We are here on business," Leia spoke firmly as she stepped forward.

Lando then turned to Leia and gave her a small smile.

"Hello," Lando greeted her, "what have we here?"

"I'm Leia," Leia answered, "Now, please, we have business to do. It's rather urgent and the Empire is after us. We don't want to put you in any danger."

Lando then looked around, almost nervously and motioned for them to follow him. They quickly followed him inside and he lead them down a series of hallways. After a few moments, Lando finally spoke.

"I hate to tell you all this, but the Empire is already here," Lando spoke, "but don't worry, a friend of mine has worked a plan that will hopefully drive the Empire out."

"What?!" Han gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"What friend?" Leia asked in a softer voice.

"I'd assume he and his companions are why you're here, and I'd prefer to let them explain their idea to you," Lando told them as he lead them to a door and opened it.

Han and Leia were the first to walk in, and while Han showed no visible reaction, Leia was surprised by what she saw. The room they had been lead into was a private living quarters and seated on a small hover chair was Master Yoda. What then surprised them more were the growls that Chewie made when he came in behind them.

"What, you know this guy, Chewie?" Han asked.

"Nearly nine hundred years old, am I," Yoda spoke from his chair, "Impossible to have met him, it is not."

Han could only just barely hold back laughing at that as he had never heard anyone in the galaxy talk like that. It was Leia who decided to intervene to prevent things from becoming troublesome.

"You'll have to forgive Han, he is bit of a unprincipled scoundrel from time to time," Leia spoke, "and you will have to forgive me, but shouldn't you be on Dagobah? Obi Wan sent Luke to pick you up there."

"Find me there, your brother will not," Yoda answered, "but bigger plans, there are to be handled."

Yoda then turned in his chair to motion toward two figures coming into the room from another hallway. Leia followed Yoda's hand to see a young red headed woman in a black jumpsuit standing beside an older woman dressed in a technician's uniform.

"Mara and Kira Jade, they are," Yoda spoke.

"You were probably sent here for my mother and myself, right?" Mara asked as she and Leia shook hands, although Leia found herself slightly distracted and jealous.

"Yes," Leia finally answered, "although we can not leave until some repairs are made on Han's ship."

"What have you done to my ship?!" Lando demanded turning to Han.

"Your ship?" Han answered, "Hey, remember, you lost her to me, fair and square."

They were interrupted by the sound of a stick hitting plastic.

"Have time to argue, we do not have," Yoda said firmly, "Provide repairmen, Calrissian, you will."

"That's no problem, although it'll have to wait until after Vader and his ship is dealt with," Lando commented, "He wants the hyperdrive deactivated to insure it can't escape."

"What is that all about, anyway," Han asked, turning to Yoda, "Lando tells me you've planned all this?"

"Yes," Yoda nodded, "Laid a trap, Vader thinks he has. Trap him here, instead, we will."

"Vader thinks he'll catch at least one Jedi here, and he thinks it will either be you or your brother," Mara continued, "What he doesn't know is that there are three more Jedi already here and that we've gathered the old younglings and have the forces needed to throw the small occupation force that Vader landed with off of Bespin."

"He can still land with more," Leia warned, "Or bombard Cloud City from orbit."

"Send a message to your fleet, Calrissian has," Yoda told her, "Deal with Vader's ship it will."

"You're certain they'll come?" Leia asked, "We've just escaped a pretty bad fight on Hoth, I doubt the Rebellion will risk fighting another one so soon."

"I told them they'd have a shot at insuring Vader's death, as well as the highest levels of the Imperial command structure," Lando told her, "and against one ship, when you have a whole fleet, those are good odds."

"Not everyone gambles," Leia warned.

"Well," Han commented, "I think it might work. I mean, wars have sort of habit of having risks to them, and we're supposed to be fighting to free the galaxy. If you had a shot to remove one of the worst of the people oppressing it, would you take it?"

"I guess," Leia sighed, "And I suppose dealing with Vader will be our job?"

"The trials, Vader is to be for Mara and your brother," Yoda answered.

"We didn't bring Luke with us," Leia told him.

"On his way here, he is," Yoda responded, "More to say, we must."

They were then distracted by sudden growls from Chewie.

"What do you mean goldenrod ain't here?" Han asked as he turned to look back behind them.

Sure enough, Threepio was not there.

"We'd best find him," Leia sighed, "He he stumbles across the Imperials, he'll ruin everything before you're ready."

**Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator**

Vader was calm as he walked to one of the ship's communications rooms to speak directly with the Emperor. Everything was going according to plan. The Falcon did in fact arrive on Bespin and his spies had learned that it was Leia that was the Rebel Jedi that was on it. All he had to do now was spring the trap, which he was sure would also bring either Anakin or his son into his grasp. As he approached the main communications area, he kneeled down. The Emperor's face soon appeared.

"Things progress according to plan, my master," Vader spoke, "Skywalker's daughter will soon be my prisoner and either his son or Skywalker himself will be mine soon after."

"Be careful, my apprentice," the Emperor warned, "Things are not as they appear and you must be mindful. Do not allow your want for revenge on Skywalker and Kenobi allow you to miss anything obvious."

"Of course," Vader answered, "this victory will make the battle against the Rebellion as nearly all their Jedi 'heroes' will be our prisoners. I have taken care to put this operation in a situation where I can not fail."

"You had better, my apprentice," the Emperor answered firmly, "I am expecting you to give a direct report on this operation and on the Battle of Hoth."

"Of course, my Master," Vader answered.

**Bespin**

Chewbacca returned to the room that Lando had given them to stay in before the part of the plan to deceive Vader continued with a large box, containing bits and pieces of the missing droid Threepio. Leia and Han looked absolutely horrified.

"Oh man," Leia sighed, "Father isn't going to like this. Can you rebuild him Chewie?"

Chewie gave a growling groan, but nodded.

"Where did you find him?" Han answered, "Any Imperials nearby?"

Chewie answered slowly.

"A junk pile?" Han asked, "I guess he didn't run into Imperials then. He must have really angered one of Cloud City's workers."

"That isn't funny, Han," Leia said firmly.

Han was about to answer when Lando entered the room.

"What's going on?" Han asked.

"It's time," Lando spoke carefully, "I'm going to have to move you to a security cell, but it's the best I can do until the final part of the trap is sprung."

"Is there anything else you need us to do?" Leia asked.

"Leave your weapons with me," Lando answered, "I'll get them back to you when the trap is sprung."

Chewie then growled something gesturing to the box holding Threepio.

"I'll see to it that he's moved into the same security cell," Lando sighed.

"How will we know when the trap is sprung?" Han asked as he, Leia, and Chewie began to follow Lando out.

"Mara will engage Vader while Kira, Yoda, and the former younglings will drive the stormtroopers out of Cloud City," Lando answered, "but for now, it's time to see how good an actor we all are."

"If Vader thinks he's set a trap, we shouldn't have to act," Leia answered, "He'll get overconfident and ignore any obvious signs that his plan might not be working."

"Maybe not, but let's not give him the chance," Lando commented, "Remember, you need to look surprised that would be best."

They then began their walk with Lando repeating information about the last few years he had spent running Cloud City, largely omitting his dealings with Yoda and Mara and Kira Jade. Fearing the Empire had placed listening devices, he talked about making a deal that he hoped would keep the Empire off of Bespin and Cloud City. As he finished he opened a door to reveal Darth Vader and several stormtroopers waiting behind a long conference table. Vader pulled them all into the room through the force and shut the door behind them.

"Well done, Calrissian," Vader spoke confidently from his seat, "I'm sure they will enjoy the last meal they ever have."

"I'm sorry, they arrived right before you did," Lando spoke and then turned his head to give Han a wink that Vader didn't see.

Han did his best to give a depressed sigh and answered, "I'm sorry too."

After a very brief meal, Vader had his stormtroopers escort Han and the others out. Lando knew they would be taken to a cell, but he was certain that Vader would try to get them off of Cloud City as soon as possible.

"Calrissian, this facility is a gas mine, is it not?" Vader asked as the door shut, leaving the two of them alone.

"That is one of the functions that is performed here, Lord Vader," Lando answered carefully, "Not the only."

"It is the only one that is of importance," Vader answered, "You will take Leia to your carbon freezing chamber."

"What?" Lando demanded, "What for?"

"She is a Jedi and member of the Rebellion," Vader answered, "Her death is certain, but I want the pleasure of executing her before my master."

"That could kill her on its own!" Lando said sounding shocked.

"I do not want the body damaged or risk her trying to escape," Vader answered, "If she dies, her friends will join the execution party."

Lando gulped in surprise and hoped that the Sith Lord hadn't noticed anything.

**The Security Cells**

Han and Leia quietly paced the floor of the cell they had been put in. Both were somewhat nervous about having to be there, even if it was part of a trap laid for the Empire. Chewbacca sat quietly on a bench working on putting Threepio back together ignoring them. After a few moments he looked up to see Lando enter.

"How long do we have to hide here?" Han asked immediately as Lando's security men came in after him.

"A little while longer," Lando said with a sigh, "We're getting everything ready to spring the final part of the trap right now, mostly because of a slight monkey wrench into the plans."

"What is that?" Leia asked.

"He wants you encased in carbonite," Lando answered, "Something about you being a prize for the Emperor because you're a Jedi."

"You can't let him do that!" Han said urgently, grabbing Lando by the shoulders, "You can't."

Lando glanced between Han and Leia and then sighed.

"You love her, don't you, buddy?" Lando asked and continued after Han nodded, "Don't worry. We'll spring the trap before they activate. Mara will deal with Vader while we deal with the stormtroopers on Cloud City."

"Have you heard any confirmation from the Rebellion that they'll destroy Vader's ship?" Leia asked.

"I didn't give them a contact frequency," Lando sighed, "The Empire would have traced it, especially as they're currently controlling the main communications center."

**Above Bespin**

Luke felt somewhat fearful as he pulled his X-Wing out of hyperspace to see a lone Star Destroyer in a high orbit over Bespin. He reached out trying to see if they had been captured. What he felt puzzled him immensely. Han, Leia, and Chewbacca were 'imprisoned' but on Bespin, and it felt as though the imprisoning was only an act. He decided to continue on to Bespin itself as the Star Destroyer hadn't moved out of its orbit.

He felt Leia's presence strongest on a floating city that seemed to be abandoned on the outside. There were no speeders, cloud cars, or even shuttles moving about. It was though everyone disappeared. This puzzled him slightly, and made him feel he had to investigate. He found the Millennium Falcon parked on a landing platform, and quickly landed his X-Wing next to it.

Luke then slowly made his way into Cloud City, Artoo following closely behind him.

**Carbon Freezing Chamber**

"These facilities are crude, but they should be enough to deal with our Jedi guests," Vader commented as his 'prisoners' were brought into the chamber.

"Lord Vader," Lando spoke in a pleading voice as he tried to follow him through the squad of stormtroopers guarding the platform, which would soon be even more crowded when the stormtroopers escorting the 'prisoners' joined them, "we use this facility for freezing carbonite as part of the mining process. You put a living person in there, and you could kill her."

"Thank you for reminding me, but the Emperor will not be saddened by her death, so I do not care," Vader said firmly, "And if you continue to defend these traitors to the Empire, I will destroy this city from space, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Lando answered nervously.

Lando glanced up at a hidden platform where Mara was carefully hidden. The red haired Jedi had both Leia's light saber and her own, and would have to move quickly. He silently hoped that the Rebel fleet would arrive soon.

Luke quickly ducked behind a corner and glanced out. There were at least two stormtroopers guarding the end of another hallway. It confirmed to him that the Empire had taken over Cloud City, but the feeling in the force that there were was something that even the Imperials didn't know or expect was still present, and getting stronger. That puzzled him somewhat, but he hoped that whatever it was, it would beat the Empires armored soldiers.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator**

Admiral Piett stood calmly on the bridge of the warship and gazed out the main windows toward the planet below it. He hoped things on the planetary side of the mission were going well. He had sent a report down that Luke Skywalker's X-Wing had been detected, but he doubted that had reached Vader yet. That now left him board beyond belief. He almost wished there would be some sort of surprise, just to make sure there was something to do. As he turned around, he was called to by a nervous looking technician in one of the bridge's crew pits.

"Admiral, we have a fleet of Rebel ships dropping out of hyperspace, sir," the crewmen reported quickly, "They're already on top of us!"

"What?" Piett said in surprised and turned back to the bridge windows to see several large capital ships and escorting cruisers moving into position above his lone Star Destroyer.

"Raise shields, contact the rest of the fleet we must…" Piett began to order but was cut off when a massive explosion shook the Devastator, throwing him to the ground.

As he got up, he heard the humming sound of the ship's shields coming up.

"Damage report," Piett ordered.

"They fired a heavy barrage before we could raise our shields," an officer reported, "as a result, our power generators are damaged and functioning at fifty percent capacity, we've lost long range communications and our hyperdrive."

"Pull us closer to the lead ship and return fire," Piett ordered, "We can't their whole fleet firing on us at once. Launch all fighters, and send a message to Bespin. Tell our men there to contact the rest of the fleet and we'll destroy these Rebels!"

**Bespin, Communications Center**

"We will retransmit the message as soon as possible," an officer answered another officer on the communications screen, "We'll have the fleet here in no time."

"Good," the officer on the screen replied, "Devastator, out."

The officer in the room then turned to a pair of technicians and prepared to transfer the message to the fleet. But, before he could speak, both technicians flew into the ceiling and then fell to the floor unconscious. He turned to face two men holding blaster rifles who were clearly not stormtroopers and a small green alien in brown robes.

"Communicate with your fleet, you will not," Yoda ordered the Imperial officer and paused while he repeated the order in a trance like state and then continued, "Surrender, you will."

The officer then surrendered and Yoda turned to the former younglings with him.

"Defend this room, we must," Yoda spoke clearly.

**Carbon Freezing Chamber**

Leia was nervous as she was pushed onto the platform above the chamber itself.

"Do you have any last words?" Vader asked.

"You won't get away with this," Leia answered firmly and turned away.

"Touching, put her in," Vader answered and then ordered a nearby officer.

Leia then felt the platform suddenly begin to lower and she found herself looking at Han and hoping the trap would work.

"I love you," Han called to her, sounding fearful that the plan might have failed.

"I know," Leia answered only to hear the snap-hiss of a lightsaber being activated.

Leia looked up to see Mara leap down from the rafters with her violet bladed lightsaber ready. Mara quickly decapitated the officer at the controls and then stood between the chamber and Vader.

"You're reign of terror ends here, monster," Mara said firmly as Vader stepped back briefly in surprise.

Lando, meanwhile produced a blaster and shot several stormtroopers while Chewie grabbed those close to him and threw them over the edge and down a long pit below them. Han, meanwhile, rushed to pull Leia out of the chamber. Mara tossed Leia her lightsaber as soon as she was out.

"A very brave effort Calrissian," Vader spoke confidently the other stormtroopers moved to block their escape, "but ultimately foolish. Your city is now doomed to destruction."

"You all go," Mara instructed, "I'll deal with tall, dark, and stupid."

Leia nodded and moved forward and the remaining stormtroopers in the room and began to walk toward the exit. Han and Chewie picked up the blasters that had belonged to the stormtroopers and followed Lando out.

"Come on," Lando said urgently, "We've got to make sure the Imperials don't get off of Cloud City."

Mara, meanwhile, stood defiantly in front of Vader as the dark lord watched his prisoners fled the room. She was sure that Vader was fuming as he readied his own red bladed lightsaber.

"Your efforts are in vain," Vader said firmly, "My men will catch them and they will be brought back here. But your abilities do seem formidable. My master could use the services of a warrior like yourself."

Mara knocked Vader back up the steps and began to approach him.

"I'd prefer to remain on the light side of the force," Mara answered.

"Very well," Vader replied, "Then you will soon experience the full power of the dark side!"

Elsewhere, Luke was surprised by what he saw as he moved through the back hallways of Cloud City. Bespin's own security men were ambushing the stormtroopers in nearly hallway, and Luke could hear the sounds of blaster fire going on in the background. He didn't want to get involved yet, at least not until he was sure that Leia and Han were safe. As he walked along, a small panel suddenly opened and Luke found himself looking at a hidden passageway. He could hear the buzzing hum of a lightsaber echoing along its walls.

"That must be Vader fighting with Leia," Luke thought and began to move down the passageway.

Artoo followed after him.

Lando and their group found that the battle with Vader's stormtroopers was going easily. Vader had enough to enforce laws and deal with small criminals, but not enough to do well against a full-scale uprising. As they made their way through the hallways, they all saw that the stormtroopers had tried to retake hallways through massed assaults, which the hallways wouldn't allow, and had been forced back. Chewie growled something as they did so.

"You said it Chewie," Han commented, "I think this was overkill on your part Lando. If this keeps up, they'll all be dead."

"Certainly embarrassing for the Empire, though, right?" Lando answered with a slight smile and fired a shot at one of the few remaining stormtroopers that was trying to take that hallway, "besides, there are probably other patrols that we haven't found yet."

**Home One**

Obi Wan and Admiral Ackbar watched from he bridge as the Rebel fleet began to move around the damaged Devastator. So far everything they had been told about the situation had been right. There was only one Star Destroyer, and while it sent a message to Cloud City on Bespin, it didn't send any other messages, and there was no relay message from Bespin to the Imperial Fleet. X-Wings and Y-Wings were now running strafing runs on the damaged Imperial warship while the Rebel ships continued to bombard the Devastator.

Ackbar actually looked on confidently at the scene. From what he could see, the Devastator was clearly in bad shape. Several of its most powerful guns had been destroyed and one of the domes above the bridge was on fire and there were the beginnings of several small stress fractures in the ship's hull. Ackbar guessed it wouldn't be long before the Imperials began to abandon their ship.

"I'd think your Master Yoda is on Bespin," Admiral Ackbar commented, "Everything is going as we were told it would go."

Obi-Wan nodded as he watched the space battle going on outside them. It was definitely one sided in the Rebellion's favor so long as there was no help for the lone Imperial warship.

"The only thing left will be to insure that Vader doesn't escape," Obi-Wan answered.

**Bespin**

The duel between Vader and Mara went back and forth. While Vader was able to show that through his greater strength he was able to push Mara back, the feminine Jedi quickly proved that her greater athleticism was more then enough to keep Vader at bay. Vader tried to hurl random objects at her, in the hopes that she would be too distracted to do anything, but Mara either managed to deflect them away with her lightsaber, or hurl them back at Vader himself. Eventually, he managed to get Mara to back onto an open gangway, where either of them could easily all to their death.

"You're beaten," Vader spoke triumphantly, "No place for you to run now."

"Who said anything about hiding," Mara answered as she kicked Vader in the chest, knocking him down, "Power isn't everything."

Vader threw Mara back with a powerful force shove and nearly through Mara off the gangway.

"But it does help," Vader said triumphantly and prepared to kill Mara as she tried to get up.

Vader never got a chance to finish as a scream of 'no' interrupted him, and soon the burning pain of a lightsaber slicing through his sword arm stopped him. The arm fell to the floor and then bounced down into the abyss below them. Vader turned to face the newcomer, only to feel Mara's blade slice through his side.

Mara slowly got to her feet as Vader's body fell into two pieces to look at her 'rescuer'. He was a blonde man, about her age, wearing clothing closer to what Yoda wore in terms of design. In his hands he held a lightsaber with a bright emerald green blade. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Thank you," Mara spoke after a few moments, "But I had everything under my control."

Luke just looked forward, almost dumbly, at the woman standing there before him. He found her to be very beautiful, and despite her figure, was captivated most by her eyes.

"You can talk to me whenever you find the time to breathe," Mara spoke after a few moments.

Luke shook himself out of stupor and spoke carefully.

"My name is Luke," Luke choked out.

"Mara, Mara Jade," Mare replied, "Do you have a last name, or is it just Luke?"

"Skywalker," Luke answered, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mara answered, "I suppose you're looking for your sister, am I right?"

Luke slowly nodded.

"Don't worry, she should be fine," Mara informed him, "She and the others are driving the Imperials off of Cloud City."

**Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator**

Things were going terribly for the Devastator's crew. The ship's shields were nearly gone, and there were now visible signs of damage to the ship's hull and they were taking fire from multiple sides as other Rebel ships moved to fire on the Devastator from multiple angles. There was no sign of the rest of the fleet.

"Is there any sign of them?" Piett demanded.

"No, sir," one of the crewmen answered as the ship shuddered under another barrage of fire.

Another crewmen then checked a functioning crew panel and gasped.

"Admiral, we've lost shield power!" the crewman screamed.

"Have we repaired the engines?" Piett demanded, deciding that if he could not beat the Rebels, he would have to escape them.

"No, sir," the crewmen said, "We need to get out of here."

Piett then sighed as another barrage of fire hit the damaged Devastator. That made sparks fly everywhere on the bridge. Piett easily saw that the battle was lost and new he couldn't win.

"Abandon ship," Piett ordered, "All hands abandon ship."

**Home One**

The Devastator exploded violently a few moments later, and on the bridge of the Rebel flagship, Admiral Ackbar and Obi-Wan sighed with relief.

"Well, I suppose that ends our part in the battle," Ackbar sighed, "I'd better see to the collection of any escape pods that they launched."

Ob-Wan nodded, "And I sense that Vader's forces have been defeated on the planet."

After a few moments Obi-Wan added something else, "hopefully this makes the Empire pause long enough for us to recover from the battle on Hoth."

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 22

By TVfan

**Coruscant**

A lone Imperial captain stood nervously before the Imperial throne, fearing for his life.

"Captain Needa," the Emperor's voice spoke from the throne, "please report on what happened between the victory at Hoth and what happened on Bespin."

"Of course, my Lord," Captain Needa answered nervously, "Lord Vader intended to trap the Rebels on Bespin, but wasn't about to pass up the opportunity of catching the Millennium Falcon before it could emerge from the asteroid belt near Hoth. My Star Destroyer, the Avenger, was stationed along asteroid belt while Vader's flagship went directly to Bespin, and that was the last we heard of the Devastator before the Rebels announced its destruction and the death of Lord Vader."

The Emperor sat quietly, barely holding back his rage.

"As the most senior officer in 'Vader's' fleet, what do you think happened on Bespin?" the Emperor asked after a few moments.

"More then likely, the Rebels, or people sympathetic to the Rebels had a larger trap already laid for Vader," Captain Needa explained carefully, "and when they were certain that Lord Vader had stumbled into it, they called in the Rebel fleet to insure that Vader and the Devastator could not escape."

"A brilliant victory on Hoth marred by idiocy on Bespin," Palpatine grumbled, doing nothing to hide his anger at the situation.

Captain Needa said nothing in response, fearing that the Emperor had the same tendency to kill officers that failed him that Vader had.

"You an the fleet performed well in the tasks you were given," Palpatine spoke again, "It is not your fault that Vader let his own anger block his vision instead of fueling him. What is the status of the First Fleet?"

Needa was slightly calmed by the fact that Emperor wasn't mad at him and then gave the best report he could.

"The First Fleet is still capable of combat operations," Needa reported, "Although, considering the practical destruction of the Tyrant during the Battle of Hoth and the crippling to two other Star Destroyers immediately after the battle, and of course the destruction of the Devastator at Bespin, we will be at three quarters strength for the next few months. Although, I doubt the main Rebel fleet would stand a realistic chance of defeating the First Fleet, even after these setbacks."

"Never underestimate them, Captain," Palpatine warned, "their morale is likely to be high with the death of Lord Vader and the destruction of his flagship. Men that fight well can overcome forces greater in numbers."

"Of course, my Lord," Captain Needa bowed, "what are your orders, sire?"

"For the time being, we will retain the First Fleet around various shipyards for either repair and or re-supplying those that weren't damaged," Palpatine spoke, "I will need to replace Darth Vader and Admiral Piett as well as finding a new General to command the 501st Legion. You may return to your ship."

"Thank you, sire," Captain Needa spoke with a bow.

Palpatine watched as the Captain saluted, turned and then left. He had interrogated every ship captain from the First Fleet and he largely got the same response. It confirmed to him of Vader's failings and that infuriated him. The Empire had lost several brilliant officers and men with the destruction of the Devastator all because Vader was obsessed with avenging what Anakin and Obi Wan had done to him on Mustafar. That then left him with the problem of what to do next.

**Brig, Home One**

The lone prisoner inside one of Home One's cells marveled at how large the cells were in comparison to Imperial detention facilities. An Imperial prisoner would barely have enough room to lay down one the floor. The cell on the Rebel flagship was not only large enough to hold relatively comfortable bunk, but also had room for the prisoner to do stretches and calisthenics. He looked up from his bunk to see two well armed Rebels enter the room. They were followed by a Bothan who walked with visible authority.

The prisoner stood at attention as the Bothan motioned for him to sit down.

"Good evening, General," the Bothan spoke, "I thought we could have a little talk."

"I would figure you would," the prisoner growled, "trying to leach information out of me."

"As the Rebellion's intelligence commander, that is my job," Fey'lya retorted with a smile, "be thankful that I am humane enough not to use some sort of torture device to try and gain access to the information the Rebellion wants."

"I'll never tell you anything," the prisoner vowed.

"I very much doubt that," Fey'lya answered, "the war is over for you, and you will remain our prisoner until either Palpatine dies and the Empire ceases to exist, or the Empire is driven to the unknown wilds of unexplored space and there is no need to hold you any longer."

The prisoner sat quietly with a determined look on his face.

"We will begin with basic questions," Fey'lya spoke, "Just to keep things civil and follow some basic protocol. Things that don't threaten your beloved Empire."

"It is traitors like you who threaten the Empire," the prisoner spat.

"Please state your name and rank within the Empire," Fey'lya ordered.

"Stormtrooper Number 9983," the prisoner answered.

"In a general's uniform?" Fey'lya questioned, "don't mock my intelligence. You are a general officer of the Imperial Army. Not some numbered clone or drone in white armor. You have to have a name."

The prisoner sighed, not expecting a Rebel to understand the subtle differences in Imperial uniforms.

"My name is Maximilian Veers," the prisoner answered with a defeated sigh, "I am the General and commander of the Five hundred first Legion."

"There that wasn't so hard," Fey'lya responded in a tone intended to be insulting.

"You won't get away with this," Veers said firmly, "The soldiers of the Empire are strong enough to stop you."

"That is why my job is to gather intelligence," Fey'lya replied, "Others lead the Rebellion, others that are quite curious as to how the Emperor will try to beat them."

"He will," Veers answered, "The Empire will win, and we have the surprise to do it."

Meanwhile in the main conference room, the Rebel Council as well as Obi Wan, Anakin, Yoda, and Kira Jade were discussing the most recent events.

"Why do you keep insisting that everything was a total loss?" Anakin asked in Iblis's direction, "Vader is dead, at last, and his fleet is likely to be sidelined for at least a few months while they resort their command structure."

"Because most of the troops we needed to actually consider liberating planets lie dead on Hoth," Iblis answered back firmly, "I'll admit that Vader's death hurts the Empire's morale just as much as Hoth hurt ours, but the Empire can easily replace its military losses. We can not."

"We did manage to evacuate many of the combatants from Hoth, and we haven't seen a dramatic drop in recruiting of new troops," Anakin argued.

"It's really to soon to see how recruiting will be effected," Obi Wan commented, "but I would also agree with Anakin. I'd think that the Empire should be shaken by Vader's death."

"I'm not saying they're not shaken," Iblis answered, "but we have lost the ability to even risk a major engagement with the Empire."

"Hide, we should not," Yoda spoke up, "Give confidence to the Empire, that will. Functioned well, Ackbar's fleet has. Harass the Empire, it can."

"That's really about all we've done so far," Iblis grumbled, "We should be able to do more then just annoy the Empire by now."

"I'm afraid that I must agree with Garm," Bail Organa spoke, "being left only able to annoy the Empire will only add to the assumption on their part that we can not win."

"So we just disappear and hide?" Anakin asked, sounding visibly angry, "let the Empire win?"

"We can not do that," Mon Mothma spoke up firmly, "We must find a way to carry on."

"That's not the problem," Iblis answered, "I guess it's just frustration with what happened on Hoth. I don't like hiding and the game of hit and run."

"Take time, building strength does," Yoda spoke, "Even without the battle on Hoth, it would."

"The best we can do now really is learn from battle," Obi Wan commented, "Specifically on how to deal with the Empire's AT-AT walkers. They're certainly to use them when it comes to liberating many worlds."

"The only easy way would be to bombard their positions from space," Anakin spoke with a sigh, "I doubt they can stand up to a turbolaser blast, sort of like what we had to do with the Colicoid Annihilator Droids."

Obi Wan shuddered at the memory of the Separatist war machines.

"Didn't Luke and Rogue Squadron discover some tactic for dealing with them?" Kira asked, "Orbital bombardment sounds rather risky."

"Tripping them?" Anakin answered, "It would only work in areas of open terrain. Some planets are so mountainous that such tactics wouldn't work, and the AT-ATs are so powerful that they could be used as massive fire support structures in those areas. And Coruscant is a massive cityscape. Our air speeders wouldn't have room to maneuver and trip them."

"They mentioned something about a weak spot on its neck," Kira commented, "We could target that point."

"That would only work in ambushes, I'm afraid," Obi Wan sighed, "the Empire would likely manage to avoid that situation in most cases. We'll need to develop some sort of weapon that can counter an AT-AT in one on one combat, or turn to the more dangerous tactic of orbital bombardment."

"What about a ground mounted turbolaser?" Padme asked, "If they're vulnerable to a turbolaser blast, couldn't we adapt them to work in a more ground combat related mode?"

"It's possible," Iblis commented, "and on ground level, they could move closer to gain a clear shot. We'll contact the workers on Mon Calamari and see if they can come up with a design. Although considering things, it will be a long while before they will be ready."

"In the meantime we'll just have to stick to 'annoying' the Empire," Padme spoke with a sigh, when Fey'lya entered the room.

"Come in," Mothma spoke, motioning to another chair, deciding not remind the Bothan that he was late.

"Forgive my tardiness," Fey'lya spoke, "but my interrogations with the prisoners we took in the battle over Bespin have yielded some interesting rumors of Imperial activity."

"Rumors?" Padme asked.

Fey'lya nodded, "Yes. The general that we captured says there is a surprise that the Empire is preparing that will win the war or them. Unfortunately he didn't know any more then that."

"What do you suppose this surprise could be?" Mothma asked.

"Knowing Imperial tactics and strategy, it is probably some sort of super weapon," Fey'lya answered, "but, I will need to time and resources to uncover the information that will either prove or disprove the rumors."

"Do what you can," Mothma spoke, "any and all information on Imperial activities will be useful."

**Hanger**

"So how long will you be staying with us, then?" Han asked as he and Lando worked to install some upgrades on the Falcon.

"Don't know," Lando sighed, "The Empire's sure to connect me to Vader's death, which means that I'm kinda marked until the Emperor is dead at least."

"So you'll be hanging around for awhile," Han commented, "Should be fun."

Lando soon nodded, "I haven't had any good opponents at Sabacc in a long time."

"We won't be playing for the Falcon," Han answered him.

"Drat," Lando sighed, "Oh well, I'm sure you'll at least let me on for the ride."

"Of course," Han nodded, "What about Cloud City, though? I mean, you did kinda leave it behind."

"Lobot can easily handle the day to day workings," Lando answered, "and besides, since Cloud City will also be trying to support the Rebellion as best as possible, I can at least act as Bespin's representative."

Han shrugged at that.

Once the meeting was over, Anakin slowly walked with Yoda toward the room that was now being set aside as a Jedi 'Council' area.

"Control your temper, you still must," Yoda spoke for a few moments.

"I apologize, Master," Anakin answered, "It's just that Vader is dead. The clone of ME that Palpatine hoped to use to make me appear evil, and would have succeeded if he wasn't forced to wear that suit."

"Destroy the Sith, Luke and Mara did not," Yoda reminded, "find a new apprentice, Palpatine will. Small setback, Vader's death is for the Emperor."

"It's still important to me," Anakin sighed.

Yoda nodded, "Understandable, that is."

The two continued walking quietly for a few moments before Anakin began speaking again.

"So what is our next move then, if Palpatine is to pick a new apprentice?" Anakin asked.

"Prepare, we must," Yoda answered, "Promote your children and Mara to the rank of Knight, our first goal is."

**Coruscant**

Palpatine quietly paced his private study in his palace deep in thought. It largely had to deal with who he would pick to be his new apprentice to replace Vader. And it was a hard decision to make, as he found practically all of the possible replacements to be lacking in either power or being trusted by Palpatine.

"You sent for me, sire?" a voice asked from behind him.

Palpatine turned to see his Grand Vizier standing at attention.

"Of course," Palpatine nodded, "I will require absolute seclusion for the next few days and can not be bothered while I search for a new apprentice."

"Of course," Pestage bowed, "Will there be anything else you require?"

"No," Palpatine answered.

Pestage then left Palpatine think and focus on the flow of the Dark Side of the Force. It dwelled heavily on Anakin Skywalker, the boy that he had wanted for his apprentice before he had 'met' the boy. But Skywalker was a failed experiment, his years of Jedi training had overcome the traps he had laid for Skywalker to fall to, which Palpatine still could not explain how, but he knew he had failed. Skywalker was now quite determined to kill him, and even if it drove him to the Dark Side, Palpatine didn't want to die to accomplish that goal.

The Dark Side then presented him with images of Leia Organa and perceived images of Luke Skywalker. That made Palpatine think for a moment, as both were powerful and presented him with opportunities. Leia was sure to bear some resentment, and perhaps even hatred for the destruction of Alderaan, and Luke, from what he knew of through Imperial reports seemed to be reliving his father's life in many ways in a new era. But Leia might turn on him the way he expected Anakin to, and from what he could sense, Luke lacked many of the failings that his father had. He placed that to back of his mind. If an opportunity to grab either of them came along, he would take it, but it would take too much effort to simply go after either of them at the moment.

That left him with those who served him as either Inquisitors or possibly as Hands. He did not trust Jerec, as the blind Dark Jedi seemed to have as much ambition as he himself did. C'baoth appeared to have descended into madness while a prisoner of Thrawn in Chiss space, which left Palpatine questioning his uses for important missions. Nearly all the rest were not strong enough in the force to really matter, but he had little choice and would have to pick one of them.

**Home One**

The room for the Jedi Council was covered with a respected silence as Luke, Leia, and Mara stood in the center of the room. Kira, Anakin, and Obi Wan sat quietly in a set of chairs opposite them, while Yoda stood before the young Jedi.

"Done well, you have," Yoda spoke, "Much work to do, you will have, but done well, you have."

Yoda then approached Mara first.

"Faced an opponent stronger then you, and no fear, you showed," Yoda spoke, "good that is."

"Thank you, Master," Mara spoke calmly.

Yoda then approached Leia.

"Restrained your grief, you have," Yoda spoke calmly and hoping to sound consoling, "difficult that is. Commend you, I do."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Leia answered politely.

Yoda then approached Luke calmly and carefully.

"Reckless are you," Yoda spoke firmly, "but calm as well. An intriguing quality, that is."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Luke bowed politely.

"Confer on you three, the level of Jedi Knight," Yoda spoke solemnly, "Done well, you have."

"Thank you," the three newly promoted knights spoke.

"A great task, you will have, in addition to fighting the Empire," Yoda spoke, "and rebuild the Jedi Order that will be. The former younglings, you have to train, as well as others you will find."

"We'll try to help as much as we can," Obi Wan answered, "but Yoda and I are not going to be around to truly rebuild what the Emperor destroyed."

"We understand," Leia answered gravely, "but you're sure we can train all of those former younglings? All of our training was on a one on one basis."

"Partially trained, they are," Yoda told her, "reconnect them to the force, you can."

"And we will try to be there as much as possible to help with their training," Obi Wan added.

"Thank you," Luke spoke, "I would think that I would need the help to teach people anything."

"Always be confident," Anakin spoke up from his seat, "If you don't, they'll think they know more then you… which was a mistake I made several times."

"Being confident or thinking you knew more then me?" Obi Wan quipped.

"Possibly a bit of both," Anakin sighed, "Although, you getting into trouble didn't help much."

Yoda only shook his head as Anakin and Obi Wan traded taunts with each other. The way the two joked with each other while they were in good moods was always interesting. The aged Jedi Master glanced at Kira, who had remained silent, and hoped that good spirit would continue.

**Coruscant**

Dark eyes looked out of a window toward the Imperial Palace and they held a great degree of anger and hatred, but there was a also a hint of triumph in them that could not be seen easily otherwise.

"What are your orders, sir?" came a feminine voice from behind him.

The owner of those eyes turned to look at the new arrival, who looked like she was a female human.

"Ah, Guri," the figure, Prince Xizor of the Black Sun, spoke, "Thank you for coming quickly."

"Yes," Guri answered, "What are your orders, sir?"

Xizor turned back to the window and smiled slightly.

"Things are changing in the galaxy, and quickly," Xizor spoke, "Vader is dead, and now the Empire is short one Sith Lord."

"The Black Sun is not strong enough to fight the Empire, sir," Guri warned him.

"Directly yes," Xizor nodded, "but a third of the Empire's soldiers are 'covered' by my agents. The only planet I'd wish to rule directly is Falleen. Controlling things behind the scenes is my preference for the rest of the galaxy."

Guri nodded.

"But, Emperor Palpatine will not like that," Xizor spoke, "He wants the galaxy to follow only him and his Sith followers. That means that a change in the throne of the Empire must be initiated. I want you to begin going through the list of Imperial Admirals and Moffs that the Black Sun has influence on and began having agents talk of replacing Emperor Palpatine with one of those 'loyal' commanders."

"And what about any possible Apprentice, Palpatine finds?" Guri asked, "I can kill almost anyone you ask, but I'd believe that Force Sensitives are a bit beyond me."

"I trust the Rebellion to keep whoever the Emperor picks as his new apprentice busy," Xizor answered, "they may have lost on Hoth, but killing Vader was quite a feet. I actually wish I could have been there, but it was not to be."

"And suppose the Rebellion wins the war against the Empire?" Guri asked.

"Win?" Xizor responded, "Hardly. At best they will only distract the Empire from us. Now, carry out your orders. There is much work to be done."

**Byss**

Palpatine's shuttle emerged into real space above the Deep Core world that served a secret fallback base. Very few knew of the base, and many of those that did now of that base were employed in defending that base. Palpatine sat quietly in the main command center of the shuttle as it slowly descended into Byss's atmosphere to land at his private citadel. He was greeted by one lone man as he came down the ramp after his shuttle landed.

"How may I serve you, Master?" the man spoke.

"Rise Sedriss, there is much that must be discussed, and little time to do it in," Palpatine answered and continued walking toward the interior of the facilities.

Sedriss stood up and began to follow his master inside the fortress that Palpatine had had built on the planet.

"All the facilities are in top shape," Sedriss reported, "I'm confident you'll never need them, but they are ready, should the improbable happen."

"Very good," Palpatine answered, "If all my servants had your ability, the Empire would not be facing the problems it does now."

"Master?" Sedriss asked.

"Lord Vader is dead," Palpatine spoke, "Killed by his own thirst for vengeance against Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Now, I must choose a new apprentice to replace him, and for the time being, you are the best choice that I know of."

"What of Jerec or C'baoth?" Sedriss asked, "They are more powerful then I."

"More powerful, yes," Palpatine nodded, "but disloyal. Jerec has ambitions beyond his ability, and C'baoth was driven insane while a prisoner of the Chiss. You are not the most powerful of my servants in the Dark Side, but you are the most loyal, and loyalty is one of the most important things that I value."

Sedriss visibly beamed with pride at being chosen as Palpatine's next apprentice. He had worshipped Palpatine for years, but could never do much while Vader was alive.

"I shall always do my best to serve you, my Master," Sedriss spoke in an almost admiring tone.

Palpatine closed his eyes and focused the younger man before him. Sedriss was not powerful in the force, but a capable military commander and housed a great amount of drive to serve and prove himself capable. For the time being, until he could get one of the Skywalkers or perhaps Leia Organa, Sedriss would do as an apprentice.

"You will do well, my new apprentice," Palpatine spoke firmly, "and you are now in line with the tradition of the Sith Order. From this moment on, you shall be known as Darth Executor."

"Thank you, my Master," Sedriss bowed respectfully.

"Now, while I inspect my citadel, I want you to walk with me," Palpatine spoke, "and I will inform you on the current struggles with the Rebellion."

The two then walked slowly inside with Executor following behind Palpatine. Once inside, Palpatine began to speak slowly.

"In general, things are going fairly well," Palpatine spoke, "The Rebels did destroy the Devastator and kill Vader, but they are in no condition to truly follow up on those 'victories'."

"I will crush them swiftly, my Lord!" Sedriss, now Darth Executor, vowed.

"I want Luke Skywalker or Leia Organa brought before me alive," Palpatine spoke, "If at all possible, I'd even want Anakin Skywalker brought before me alive, but that might be difficult."

"That will be done," Executor answered.

"The Rebellion has up to this point kept its main fleet mobile and therefore prevents taking Mon Calamari or Bespin from being significant gains," Palpatine informed his new apprentice, "finding that fleet will be difficult, which is why I have an ultimate trap set for them. That trap will see to the Rebellion's ultimate destruction."

Executor nodded and continued following Palpatine.

"Nevertheless, any gains you can make against the Rebel fleet before it is time to spring the trap," Palpatine finished, "would be beneficial."

"Of course, Master," Executor answered.

**Carida**

Carida had long resided in a relatively quiet sector since the end of the Clone Wars, and was still the proud base of the Imperial Training Academy, where most of the Empire's officer corps was trained. There were others academies, the most famous being the Coruscant Military Institute. The bustle of activity associated with the Empire's official academy, the Empire's official military headquarters was on Carida, and in it, officers of varying ranks bustled about paperwork, and shuffled information. For many it was boring routine while other officers were off in the galaxy fighting the Rebellion.

For one officer, things however, were not boring, as he was being shown a new 'method' that was hoped would defeat the Rebellion.

"You say cloaking technology can defeat the Rebels?" the officer, a Grand Admiral, asked in a questioning tone.

"Of course," the presenter, another Grand Admiral, answered, "Rebel starfighters, particularly the X-Wing, have proved themselves superior to the standard T.I.E. fighter. But if we could cloak our fighters, the Rebellion could not detect them, and would be able to annihilate vast Rebel squadrons with little effort."

"Grand Admiral Batch," the other Grand Admiral sighed, "I have already submitted my own ideas for an improved fighter that can deal with the Rebel X-Wings to the Empire's supporting companies, and our forces will be fully equipped with T.I.E. Interceptors very soon. I do not see the point in wasting funds on cloaking technology, especially when cloaking is not an exact science and isn't easily duplicated."

"But Grand Admiral Zaarin, my ideas for a T.I.E. Phantom would be able to strike without the Rebels even detecting them," Batch answered, "It would save the Empire thousands of casualties, which is essential as our pilots are more important then our doctrine thinks."

"Can they match an X-Wing's firepower?" Zaarin asked.

"No, but…" Batch spoke.

"Are they more maneuverable or at least comparable with an X-Wing?" Zaarin asked.

"No, but, with their cloaking devices, they would be intended to strike at them while they're shields are down and not expecting an attack," Batch spoke.

"So they're only good for ambushes?" Zaarin questioned.

"Yes," Batch sighed.

"Is there any way the Rebels could reconfigure their sensors to detect your cloaked fighters?" Zaarin asked.

"I don't know," Batch answered, "I suppose it's possible, but they would have to capture one of the T.I.E. Phantoms and reverse engineer it."

"I can not approve this plan," Zaarin answered, "It would be too expensive with too many questions. If the Rebels find some way of detecting these fighters, they'd have no way of defending themselves."

Batch growled silently to himself. He was certain that his weapons could tip the balance of the war more securely in the Empire's favor. All that needed to be done was prove the T.I.E. Phantom's capabilities in battle. But that meant he would need to disobey orders and build a squadron of his fighters.

**Aeten System, One Week Later**

Grand Admiral Batch stood on the bridge of a weapon that had come out of the Maw Cluster's weapons facility, and named for the man who had commanded the first weapon to emerge from that facility. The Tarkin was a scaled down version of the Death Star that the Rebels had destroyed over Yavin years ago. Unlike the first Death Star, or the second, currently under construction in the Endor system, the Tarkin was designed primarily to be a mining aid, allowing Imperial workmen to get at raw materials far faster then what it would take them otherwise.

And that is why they were in the Aeten system. Grand Admiral Batch's T.I.E. Phantoms would require a large number of stygium crystals to make its armor, which were both rare and hard to get at the old fashioned way. Aeten II, a old moon in the system was believed to have large numbers of the crystal, and Batch was there to claim them.

"We are in firing position now, sir," one of the crewmen reported.

"Good," Grand Admiral Batch answered, "destroyed that burned out moon."

The technicians quickly armed the Tarkin's primary weapon, which while far more powerful then a standard turbolaser blast, it was not as powerful as the Death Star's super laser was. But it was more then powerful enough to deal with the burnt out moon that was Aeten II, and Batch smiled as the moon burst into thousands of small fragments.

"Deploy our collection droids," Grand Admiral Batch ordered as the debris field became clearly visible, "make sure they collect all the stygium crystals in that 'moon'."

Not far away, a lone Nebulon-B Frigate, the Justice observed the destruction of Aeten II, but stayed far enough away not to recognized as a Rebel ship. The captain of the ship was clearly disturbed by what his ship's sensors picked up.

"They destroyed a moon?" the captain asked.

"Yes," the sensors operator answered, "Aeten II. It's an old burnt out moon, it's never been inhabited and has been over mined by people in other parts of the system."

"How many ships were in this attack on a lifeless moon?" the captain asked.

"Only one, sir," the sensor officer answered.

"We'd best report this in to command," the captain said with a sigh.

**Home One**

"One ship destroyed a moon?" Bail asked in surprise and shock, his thoughts drifting back to the Death Star.

"That is what the report indicated," Admiral Ackbar answered, "they destroyed the moon Aeten II and collected something from the moon and then left. The Justice is currently tracking them."

"What did they take?" Padme asked, more concerned with what the Empire was after then the perceived super weapon.

"They couldn't find any traces left to be certain," Ackbar answered with a sigh, "it could be almost anything."

"Aeten II, you say?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes," Ackbar nodded.

"I believe I know the reason why they destroyed the moon," Obi Wan then spoke, "Aeten II is rumored to hold a large amount of stygium crystals."

"Cloaked ships?" Anakin asked, thinking back to some of his early lessons.

"Probably some form of starfighter, as without any ability for technology to detect them, they could strike at unprotected and do serious damage to a fleet or escorting starfighters," Obi Wan answered.

"Could this be he 'surprise' that General Veers spoke of in his interrogation?" Mothma asked nervously.

"I wouldn't think so," Fey'lya answered, "Veers seemed to make it sound like the surprise would be quite capable of destroying us in one fell swoop. Despite the fact that this thing destroyed a moon, Aeten II has been long burned out. Our fleet probably has enough guns to destroy it fairly easily."

"Regardless, it something that must be destroyed," Iblis urged, "If it can destroy a burnt out moon, it could be turned against our fleet."

"Agreed," Yoda nodded, "but send a small team, we must. Look like they are lost, our strike should."

"Solo is good at that sort of thing," Anakin commented, "He says he likes a straight fight, but most of what he does is cause chaos that they won't expect."

"They'll need help," Ackbar commented, "One Corellian and a wookie won't be able to sabotage that thing alone. Not without making it a suicide mission."

"Leia will surely go with him," Padme reminded him, "I don't like the fact that she's becoming more involved with the direct fighting of the war, but the skills Obi Wan has taught her could surely help."

"Mara and I will go with them as well," Kira volunteered, "better safe then sorry."

"The Falcon can also carry a squad of commandos as well," Iblis commented, "or at least ships of the Millennium Falcon's class can also carry a squad of commandos. What is the progress that Madine has made with Rebel commando units?"

"He's told me the first team should be ready for a combat by now," Ackbar answered, "They might be ready for a real fight, if the Council would be willing to take the risk of sending them."

"We'll have to," Mothma spoke, "It could lead us to this 'surprise' that Veers has talked about, and even if it doesn't, it is an Imperial weapon and project that we can't allow to progress. Leia, Kira, and Mara Jade will lead a squad of Rebel commandos to the base of this new 'battle station' as soon as it's discovered and gather any and all intelligence that they can. Solo will provide transport."

The others quickly agreed.

"You take after your mother in many ways," Sola commented to Leia as they and the rest of Padme's family sat in a small 'family' room on Home One, "very political."

"You don't hate my mother for her choices, do you?" Leia asked nervously.

"Oh goodness, no," Sola nearly laughed, "In fact we have probably pushed Padme into politics as much as everyone else. It's just that you seem to be interested in politics for the same reason that my sister has been a politician."

"To serve people," Jobal spoke.

"I probably take after Anakin in some ways as well," Leia spoke carefully, "and to be honest, being a Jedi and being a good politician isn't necessarily all that different. They both strive to serve the masses."

The others at the table nodded in agreement.

"I would hope to help people as well in the future," Pooja spoke up, "We've seen a lot while on the run, and the galaxy sorely needs help."

"They way our Aunt Padme has tried to help the galaxy," Ryoo spoke carefully.

Leia gave a slight chuckle and sighed, "My mother's been in just as many scraps as I have. There will be danger in all things."

"Of course," Ruwee nodded, "but we all know that already."

Leia slowly nodded.

"It is good to speak with you dear," Jobal then spoke, "even if things have robbed us of the chance to be normal grandparents to you, or in Sola's case, Aunt."

"On the positive side, we're all together now," Leia spoke, "I'm you'll have plenty of time to speak with Luke and I."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Sola asked, "I had hoped to meet with him. Everything I've heard from Padme would indicate that he takes after his father."

"He does," Leia nodded, "He's probably either working with the Rogues keeping their fighters together, or possibly even trying to talk to Mara Jade."

"She scares me a little," Ryoo commented, "Shouldn't Jedi be cheerful?"

"She's a fierce woman determined to defeat the Empire," Leia answered, "I think she's primarily focused on that."

"She still scares me," Ryoo answered.

Leia was about to say something more when the main door opened to reveal Han standing there.

"Sorry to barge in on ya, your highness, but we got a mission," Han spoke as politely as possible.

"If you'll excuse me," Leia spoke politely.

"It's alright, dear," Jobal spoke, "It was good to speak with you."

Leia nodded and then turned to walk in Han's direction.

"So, what is this mission?" Leia asked, "Or are you lonely?"

"No, it's a mission," Han answered, "we got to fly into the Maw and destroy some sort of super weapon the Imps cooked up to get stygium crystals from Aeten II. Kira and Mara will be coming with us along with a squad of Madine's commandos."

"Sounds like something big for a wookie, a Corellian, three Jedi, and ten heavily armed men," Leia commented.

"From what Iblis told me, it's like a massive version of those new B-Wings we've ordered to defend our ships from Imperial Skiprays," Han told her, "Smaller then the Death Star, but still big."

"I see," Leia answered

They continued on quietly until they arrived in the hanger where the Millennium Falcon was waiting. The Rebellion's commandos were already preparing their weapons while both Kira and Mara stood by the entrance ramp.

"Chewie should have the pre-flight checks done," Han announced in a semi humorous voice as he walked straight to the ramp, "So, if you'll all follow me, and we'll get this moving suicide run underway."

"Is he always like that?" Mara asked as she watched Han enter the Falcon.

"You'll get used to it," Leia chuckled slightly.

They all quickly boarded the Falcon while Han and Chewbacca prepared the ship for takeoff.

**Maw Cluster**

The Tarkin had docked inside a small facility in which the Empire's department of experimental research did most of its top secret experiments. The dock was made up of several hollowed out asteroids with a few pieces of metal tubing allowing crewmen and technicians to walk between them. Inside one of the asteroids, Grand Admiral Batch was watching the construction of his T.I.E. Phantom fighters. Five of the ships were already completed, and there were another four to go before they would be ready.

"Think of it," Batch spoke, "with these fighters, we'll be able to strike at the Rebels without fear of retaliation. We'll be practically invisible to their scanners."

"Of course you'll have to prove this to the high command when they find out you've commandeered the Tarkin to build these fighters," his aide told him.

"That will be all too easy," Grand Admiral Batch spoke, "the Rebellion is likely to be a bit over zealous after their killing Darth Vader on Bespin and will blunder directly into my trap. They've surely discovered the destruction of Aeten II and are on their way here. The Tarkin will destroy several of their capital ships and the T.I.E. Phantoms will eliminate their starfighters."

"And if they haven't followed you here?" the aide asked.

"Then we will take the Tarkin out to hunt for them," Batch answered, "I doubt the Rebel ships are protected by a shield capable of withstanding the Tarkin's superlaser, powered down though it is."

**Millennium Falcon**

Leia sat quietly watching the Rebel commandos check and double check their weapons while Han and Chewie piloted the Falcon toward the coordinates that the Justice had given them for where the Imperial weapon had disappeared into.

"Mind if I sit with you?" came a voice from the side.

Leia looked up to see Mara approaching and then motioned to the seat opposite her.

"Go ahead," Leia answered, "I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to."

"Thanks," Mara answered and sat down, "I hope you don't mind, but I have a few questions to ask you."

Leia turned and looked at the red-headed Jedi.

"Have you ever had premonitions about things?" Mara asked, "through the force, I mean."

Leia looked over at her with some surprise but decided to go with the conversation.

"No," Leia answered, "While it is possible to see the future, Obi Wan has told me that it is not easy for all Jedi to do. My father from time to time has had visions of the future, but my master has had to focus intently to see the same things."

"Yes, I understand all that," Mara answered, "I'm more curious about whether or not we actually make our own choices."

"I'd say we do," Leia answered, "I mean, I've never heard Obi Wan say things are fated, why do you ask?"

Mara looked relatively embarrassed, as she didn't want to have to answer questions herself.

"Well, I have been having 'visions' of the future for a fair length of time," Mara answered, "Going back to when I first started 'maturing'."

"Things change, if it's something bad, I'm sure if you focus on what you see, you can change things," Leia told her, "That's one of the lessons Obi Wan has taught me that regardless of what we foresee, that vision is not destined and is subject to change."

"What I've seen isn't necessarily bad," Mara answered, "It's just that I'd like to know that I'm making my choices."

"What are you seeing?" Leia asked firmly, suspicious of what was going on.

Mara again sighed, as she was not one to easily reveal her feelings, but she had already decided that this had to be done.

"I'm seeing myself in the future on a planet that is one large city, which I'd assume is Coruscant, and I'm with a man looking down at crib," Mara answered, "I'm certain that I am related to the child in the crib and involved with the man."

"Having a family isn't a bad thing, and the code has been changed to allow Jedi to 'date'," Leia told her.

Mara slowly nodded, "Yes, but you see, up until the battle on Bespin, I've never known who the man I was with in the vision was. Now I do, or at least I think I do."

"And this scares you?" Leia asked.

"I do not want to date someone because I had a vision of me and that person standing over a crib," Mara answered, "I'd prefer to date someone of my own choosing."

"Well," Leia sighed, "From what I've learned about foresight, is that it shows us how things will turn out if our choices follow a pattern similar to decisions we've already made… Unless of course this man you see is force sensitive and is forcing the visions upon you."

"I doubt he's done that," Mara answered, "His personality is far to innocent."

"Then I'd think you have nothing to fear," Leia answered, "You're seeing the result of your own decisions. If you truly do not want to be with the man in your visions, you can easily change your decisions."

Mara slowly nodded and was about to say more when Chewbacca appeared in the room and gave a quick growl to Leia. Leia then nodded and stood up.

"We're getting ready to enter real space," Leia told Mara, "it's time to be serious."

**The Tarkin**

"Grand Admiral, a ship has just returned to real space and is entering the Maw," a technician reported from his station.

"Is it one of ours?" Grand Admiral Batch asked.

"No sir," the technician answered, "at best it's a lost smuggler and at worst it is the Millennium Falcon. And its headed in our general direction."

"How far away is it?" Batch asked.

"Best estimate is ten minutes," the technician answered, "Shall I signal the Maw's defense fleet?"

"No, send the T.I.E. Phantoms out," Batch ordered, "Destroying the Millennium Falcon will prove their abilities."

**Millennium Falcon**

"The Maw Cluster," Han grumbled as the Falcon dropped out of hyperspace, "Wonderful."

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"A collection of black holes near Kessel," Han answered, "as a result, there are several gas clouds, asteroid fields, and other weird anomalies that occur here. Figures that the Empire would build secret stuff in here. The entire area is a practical fortress."

"Can you detect where the weapon is?" Kira asked.

"I got a large sensor reading up ahead," Han answered, "We should be coming up on it soon. If it's the weapon, we can attack, if not, we can keep looking."

Han then took the Falcon in toward the sensor reading that he had and it was quiet for a moment as he rounded a few stray asteroids. As they did so, Han was greeted by several laser shots that nearly hit the unshielded Falcon.

"What the…?!" Han gasped in surprise, "Is there anything on the scanners."

Kira closed her eyes and focused for a few moments, and then spoke, "there shouldn't be. Those are cloaked fighters. They're why the Empire blew up Aeten II."

"This is new," Han answered as he raised the Falcon's shields.

"Yes," Kira nodded, "No one has used a cloaking device on anything smaller then a mid-sized capital ship before."

"Well that's just wonderful," Han grumbled as he pulled the Falcon into a turn to try and find the cloaked fighters.

"You should let me pilot the ship," Kira advised, "your sensors may not detect them, but they can not hide from the force."

"Hey, no one…" Han began to answer.

"Han, 'darling', now is not the time," Leia's voice echoed over the intercom, "Let Kira pilot while we're dealing with these cloaked fighters. It'll give the Empire something to be concerned about."

"Fine," Han sighed in a defeated voice and got out of the pilot's chair, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," came a growl from Leia, "even with the force, those things are hard to target."

"They're about to get a lot easier," Kira spoke as she turned the Falcon toward the closest Imperial fighter that she could sense.

Han watched quietly as space flew outside the Falcon's windows. After a few moments a series of red laser cannon flashes flew out and there was a fiery explosion about fifty eight meters ahead of him. That confirmed the location of one of the cloaked fighters that were attacking the Falcon. The Falcon took a few hits, but so far, the shields were holding.

"Just keep my baby in one piece," Han spoke to Kira.

"No problem," Kira told him, and began to move around the asteroid again and line the Falcon up for an attack on the next cloaked fighter, while she sensed two others moving to chase them, "but it might be a good idea to let Mara man the other quad-cannon. Chewbacca can't defend against fighters he can't see."

Han grumbled a bit, but he knew he would win a fight and left the cockpit.

**Tarkin**

Grand Admiral Batch was furious as the battle going on outside the facility continued to unfold. One five T.I.E. Phantoms were ready and of them, two had so far been destroyed and to top it off, it was the Falcon that destroyed them. It was though the Rebellion had sensor technology that could detect his fighters, which he was certain was impossible.

"How can they do this!?" Batch raged at the sight of his fighters being destroyed and seemingly rather easily, "There are no scanners that can penetrate my cloaking technology!"

"They must have something that can," an aide answered, "otherwise they wouldn't be able to do what they're doing."

Batch only growled.

"Shall I signal the Maw's defense forces to come in, sir?" the aide asked.

"Take the Tarkin out," Batch growled, "If my T.I.E. Phantoms can't destroy that accursed ship, then we will do it ourselves."

"Of course, sir," the aide answered with a sigh, and moved to relay the Grand Admiral's orders to the rest of the crew.

**Millennium Falcon**

The last cloaked fighter exploded in a blaze of fire after a dogfight that had lasted nearly seven minutes from when the first shots were fired to the present point. As much as Han hated to admit it, Kira had done an excellent job piloting his ship, especially since he couldn't see the fighters that they had destroyed.

"That's the last of them," Kira announced, "Do you want your seat back?"

"Something big is coming," Han spoke as he looked at the sensor readings, ignoring the joke aimed at him.

"A Star Destroyer?" Kira asked.

"No," Han answered, "Wrong energy signature. It might be that super weapon they built."

"Great," Kira answered.

"Don't suppose any of you Jedi have any tricks up your sleeves?" Han asked.

Kira shook her head, leaving Han to only sigh. He rechecked his sensors as they continued their approach. As they got closer, the sensors showed Han a picture that was both a puzzle and an opportunity.

"They haven't raised their shields," Han commented.

"Perhaps they don't have any," Chewbacca asked in his growling voice and language, as he made his way into the cockpit and sat behind Han.

"That's ludicrous," Han shock his head, "they have to have shields."

"Not if it wasn't built for combat specifically," Kira answered, "Many pre-Clone Wars ships didn't have shield generators that could stand up to battle, especially Republic vessels."

"Yeah, but the Clone Wars changed things," Han answered, "Nearly every ship has combat capable shields now."

"True," Kira nodded, "but I sense a great deal of overconfidence in the Empire. They don't entirely see the need to take various precautions, either in Vader ignoring clear warnings that his 'trap' on Bespin had failed, or that this thing lacks shields."

"If you say so," Han sighed and then looked out the window to see a massive station emerge from a cloud of plasma floating through space, "oh man… I got a bad feeling about this."

Kira turned the Falcon into a tight turn so that it charged right toward the flank of the station.

"If you two could find a hanger, that would be helpful," Kira suggested from the pilot's seat.

Han and Chewbacca were quickly running the Falcon's scanners as hard as possible, hoping to find something that would help them. Eventually Chewie spotted something. Han was first to double check it.

"He says there's a shuttle hanger just below its main engines," Han reported, "you'll have to blast your way in though."

"Not a problem," Kira answered and accelerated the Falcon to its attack speed and rushed past the station to get in line with the landing bay.

There was some anti-starfighter fire directed at them, but they couldn't keep up with the Falcon's speed and the shots missed. Once they were in line, Kira fired a pair of concussion missiles toward the station.

**The Tarkin**

Grand Admiral Batch was knocked off his feet after an explosion rocked the ship.

"Damage report!" Batch ordered as he scrambled to his feet.

"We've sustained two concussion missile hits," his aide reported, "overall structural damage is minimal, just the loss of our hanger doors, and the force fields are still holding."

Batch turned and looked over the shoulder of the Tarkin's sensor officer. What he saw alerted him to the real issue.

"They don't intend to destroy us," Batch growled, sounding frustrated, "They intend to board us!"

The Falcon landed inside the Tarkin without much difficulty. The Rebel landing team then slowly made their way down to find the room void of any sign of life among the remains of a pair of destroyed Imperial shuttles.

"Okay," Han spoke, "Leia, Chewie, and I will head for the bridge, see if we can get some intelligence on this thing. Mara, you are to lead the commandos to take over this things engine room and set it to overheat."

"I will remain here to guard the ship," Kira answered, "May the force be with you."

"And with you as well," Leia told her while moving to follow Han and Chewie.

"Come on," Mara ordered the commandos, "this thing won't just destroy itself."

Leia, Han, and Chewie ran into a squad of stormtroopers as they made their way toward the station's bridge rather quickly. Their 'meeting' startled the stormtroopers and they couldn't react in time.

"Blast 'em, Chewie!" Han yelled and fired a series of shots that took down two stormtroopers.

Chewie raised his bowcaster and took down another stormtrooper while Leia activated her lightsaber. The stormtroopers began to fire back, but they couldn't get through Leia's defense, and soon the remaining stormtroopers were down. Chewie growled something as he kicked one of the stormtroopers after the battle was over.

"They're probably getting desperate, Chewie," Han commented, "and are drafting a lot of guys who aren't very good."

"We can brag about winning later," Leia reminded both of them, "We need to get information to take back to the Rebellion, and preferably before Mara and the commandos place charges on this thing's engines."

Han and Chewie both nodded and they were quick to follow Leia toward the nearest elevator.

Mara and the commandos ran into nearly two squads of stormtroopers as they began to make their way toward the engines, largely relying on Mara's force powers to try and locate the station's engines. They managed to fire a series of shots, but only managed to hit a commando in the shoulder, and missed Mara entirely. The feminine Jedi responded to the attack by leaping into the air and activating her lightsaber while in the air. She then swung her violet blade downward as she came down and took down half of the stormtroopers in one swing, and sending the rest into confusion.

The commandos then took advantage of the stormtroopers surprise and quickly took out the white armored opponents while Mara deflected incoming bolts away from her. Once the fire fight was over, she approached the wounded commando.

"Return to the Falcon," Mara ordered, "No sense for you to risk further injury. My mother will see to it that the shot is well treated."

"But madam," the commando began to protest.

"You can help my mother guard the Falcon once that wound is treated," Mara answered, "but I don't want anyone getting killed or seriously hurt if they can avoid it. We're going to need everyone in the future to beat the Empire. It'd best to try and keep as many as possible alive to fight those battles."

"Very well," the wounded commando sighed and made his way back toward the hanger that the Falcon was parked in.

Batch stood nervously on the Tarkin's bridge as security teams gave reports on the progress of the invaders. One group of three had gotten into an elevator and were headed toward the bridge while another group of nine or ten were headed toward the engines. Three squads of stormtroopers had been wiped out, and there was little he had available now to defend either site. Two squads were currently in the armory and in route to the engine room, while another two squads were defending the Tarkin's superlaser's power core.

"How long until we can get stormtroopers here?" Batch demanded.

"That will take twenty minutes, sir," his aide answered, "and our invaders will be here in six minutes."

Batch then growled and began readying his own personal weapon, as it was clear that he would need it.

Leia was the first out of the elevator and onto the bridge, and quickly had to deflect a blaster shot with her lightsaber. As Han and Chewie came to stand behind her, Leia stared at five officers, one of extremely high rank, her lightsaber buzzing in front of her.

"Surrender, and you won't be hurt," Leia ordered.

"Never!" Batch yelled and began firing again, with the others firing as well.

Leia blocked the shots easily, and Han and Chewie easily took out most of the other officers, leaving Batch alone. Once he emptied his clip, Leia threw Batch into a computer panel, knocking him senseless. Leia then approached him to make sure he couldn't escape.

"Han, all we need to do is download the intelligence files in their computers," Leia told him and tossed him a disk, "It shouldn't be too hard. The admiral, here, however, won't be able to give us any answers until we get him back to Home One."

Han and Chewie went about their work, while Leia moved to lift Batch up with he force. As they prepared to leave, however, the reinforcements that Batch expected to help him arrived and immediately began firing on them, killing Batch in the process. Leia was once again in the middle of a fire fight, deflecting shots with her lightsaber and slicing stormtroopers to pieces with it as well. By the time she was done, Han and Chewie had finished downloading the intelligence files from the station's computer.

"So much for having a prisoner to question," Han grumbled as he walked toward Leia, stepping over Batch's body as he did so.

"Hopefully what we were able to download will be enough," Leia sighed, "but we'd better get going. Mara and the commandos should have the engines ready to explode by now."

Rushing into the engine room, Mara quickly disarmed the waiting crewmen before they had a chance to react, and let the commandos behind her begin going through the process of taking them prisoner.

"We need to trip up the engine gears and workings so that they will overheat and explode," Mara spoke once the Imperials were all secured.

None of the engines were visible, but Mara did manage to find a series of controls for exhaust vents for the engines while the commandos began setting charges in various locations around the engine room. She quickly pressed the buttons to close those vents and then accelerated the station to its top sublight speed.

"How long until those charges go off?" Mara asked.

"Ten minutes," a commando answered, "they won't destroy the station, but it will make it impossible for the Imps to reopen their engine vents."

Mara then looked over at the engine temperature gauges and saw them rising steadily.

"And their own engines will destroy them," Mara answered as she pulled out a comm.-link, "Han, Leia, you guys okay?"

"We're fine," cam Han's voice, "Chewie's okay too. Our intended prisoner got fragged by his own storm troopers and we're on our way back to the Falcon. How long until we have to be gone?"

"I would guess that we have thirty minutes before the station's engines overheat and this thing blows up from the inside," Mara answered, "Time to go."

"We're already on our way out," Han answered, "see you at the Falcon."

Returning to the Falcon was easy and they encountered no counterattacks as they made their way back to their ship. Han and Chewie were quick to power up the Falcon's engines and soon the Rebel strike force was preparing to jump into hyperspace as the Tarkin exploded behind them.

**Home One**

"Wish the admiral would have lived," Fey'lya commented a Han and Leia finished their report, "he might have had some information."

"I find it unlikely that what we destroyed had anything to do with whatever 'surprise' that general we captured mentioned," Han commented, "it didn't have shields, and Leia found out by analyzing the data we downloaded that the station was designed to make the mining of moons and asteroids easier. Any 'Rebel' ship destroyed by that thing simply would have been a bonus."

"True, but he might have known more then what was on the files you gathered," Iblis spoke, "but I'd agree that the data you gathered would indicate that that station was not intended to be the 'surprise'."

"Clue it could be, though," Yoda spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked from her chair, sounding nervous.

"Build a 'Death Star' the Empire has before," Yoda answered, "Shows they are still building battle stations, this incident does."

"You don't mean to say that they're building another 'Death Star', do you, Master Yoda?" Mothma asked.

"Possible, it is," Yoda sighed.

"I'll do my best to ascertain the truth of this assumption," Fey'lya promised, "as if the Empire does in fact build a second Death Star, we could all be in serious trouble."

**To Be Continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

-1All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 23

By TVfan

**Above Rishi**

Anakin pulled Freedom One into another tight turn after another T.I.E. Advanced starfighter that had rose up from the planet's surface to challenge the presence of the Rebel fleet. He kept his ears open for a radio call from the fleet about a possible Imperial relief force coming to the aid of the forces on Rishi, as he was sure their presence in the system would attract more Imperial attention. So far there was nothing, and he fired the ion cannons that had been mounted on Freedom One and immobilized the T.I.E. Advanced in front of him. As he turned away, he saw the disabled T.I.E. Advanced being pulled into Home One by tractor beams. That made him smile, the plan was working.

"You have two more rising," came Home One's sensor operator's voice over the radio, "Vector 9, 3."

"Thanks," Anakin answered and turned Freedom One to face the incoming T.I.E. Advanced starfighters.

Onboard Home One, Luke stood quietly watching the dogfight from the ship's main hanger.

"Your X-Wing doesn't have ion cannons," came Mara's voice from behind him, "and the purpose of this operation is to capture the fighters."

Luke turned to see the red haired Jedi come up beside him. He nodded and looked back out to watch Anakin use Freedom One to disable another T.I.E. Advanced.

"I know," Luke answered, "I guess I just take after my father a little too much. I'd prefer to be out there."

"I'm more interested in why we're capturing these fighters," Mara told him, "I mean these T.I.E. Advanced fighters have been built to copy our X-Wings. We're not going to gain much by capturing them, other then prisoners."

"It's probably some idea to find out more about this surprise that the Empire supposedly has," Luke answered, "I doubt we'll find out any details until we're either given direct orders or until whatever plan my father has, has been launched."

"If it is, I hope it works," Mara sighed, "It'd hurt if we did a lot for nothing."

As Mara finished speaking, an alarm was raised over the intercom and was probably also relayed to Anakin in Freedom One.

"Attention," the voice of the ship's sensor operator spoke, "Imperial Class Star Destroyer entering the system. Repeat, Imperial Class Star Destroyer entering the system."

Anakin did receive the warning of the Star Destroyer's arrival in the system. So far it appeared to be a lone Star Destroyer, which the Rebel fleet could easily defeat, but they were not there for an all out fight. The arrival of the Star Destroyer meant it was time to go, and Anakin quickly made a turn toward Home One.

"Admiral, do we have all the T.I.E. Advanced fighters?" Anakin asked.

"All the ones that you disabled," came Ackbar's voice.

"Good," Anakin answered with a confident smile, "I'm on my way back to Home One. You can jump into hyperspace as soon as I'm in."

**Coruscant**

"You're certain this will work?" Darth Executor asked the woman in an orange intelligence uniform in front of him.

"You doubt my skills?" the woman, Ysanne Isard answered, "all of the Empire's intelligence victories have been my doing."

"And they have yet to translate into a decisive victory over the Rebellion," Executor answered, "Hoth was an accidental victory and it has failed to stop the Rebellion."

"You've told me that the Emperor wants Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, or Leia Organa brought to him alive," Isard answered, "and remaining two are to be killed. My plan will give you the fastest opportunity to strike at these targets. Shira Brie is a skilled agent and will be able to sneak into the Rebellion, as other Imperial spies have done successfully."

"The targets are three Jedi knights," Executor answered, "can she defeat opponents almost as powerful as a Sith?"

"She is skilled," Isard answered, "and if all goes according to plan, she won't have to fight them. They'll either be killed in their sleep or lead into a trap that they can not escape from."

"You had better hope she succeeds then," Executor answered, "for it will be YOUR head that rolls if your plan fails."

Executor then left the room while Isard watched after him. An aide approached her shortly after Executor had left the room.

"Pompous twit," Isard cursed.

"I'd be careful, ma'am," her aide answered, "We don't yet know Executor as well as Vader."

"The man is a fool," Isard growled, "killing intelligent and capable officers…"

"Vader killed officers who failed him," the aide reminded her.

"Vader killed incompetent officers and commanders for making stupid decisions," Isard answered, "I've reviewed the First Fleet's battle record, including the Hoth battle. In almost every case, where an officer was killed, it was because of a stupid decision that either cost the Empire a victory or very nearly resulted in defeat. Vader never killed those who knew what they were doing, even if they were beaten."

The aide remained silent as Isard then turned and began to walk back toward her office.

"Darth Executor is killing anyone who fails, regardless of the circumstances," Isard continued, "he'll destroy the Empire's ability to fight the Rebellion if this path of his continued."

"Then perhaps he'll make some foolish mistake," the aide commented.

"One can only hope," Isard answered in an angry tone, "Send for Shira Brie."

"At once, ma'am," the aide answered.

An hour later, another woman entered Isard's office. She was dressed in the same orange colored uniform that officers of the Empire's intelligence service wore and she saluted Isard, who was seated and waiting for her.

"Agent Brie reporting, ma'am," Shira Brie spoke with her salute.

"Very good," Isard answered her, "The Empire has a very important mission for you."

Shira Brie nodded.

"The Emperor wants Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa killed or captured," Isard spoke, "but since the First Fleet is still trying to recover from Ozzel's ineptitude over Hoth and Vader's single mindedness on Bespin, the military does not have the forces to focus on a hunt against them and their Rebel allies. The task of dealing with them therefore has fallen to us, and you are the agent I chose for the job."

"They're Jedi," Shira Brie gasped.

"Is that a problem?" Isard questioned.

"No," Shira Brie replied, "It's just that you've never sent me after people that powerful."

"I'm the job is doable," Isard replied, "You are to find and 'join' the Rebellion as a pilot. Darth Executor will undertake some small action to insure that your story is credible to the Rebels. Once within the Rebels, you are to insure one of the three targets is delivered to Imperial hands and the other two are killed."

"Of course ma'am," Shira Brie answered with a salute.

**Mandalore**

Two aging men sat quietly in a hidden bunker underneath the planet's surface. They were watching the images recorded on cameras of actions going on the planet's surface. The images showed the image of white armored troops walking down the streets of every city on the planet.

"Ironic, isn't it," one of them spoke, "Mandalorians spent years fighting the Republic to spread a militaristic society and in the end, it is the Republic that militarizes and conquers us."

"We at least had some honor," the other told him, "These Imperials are monsters. They grasp our lessons on tactics and strategy, but they have a Hutt's sense of fair play."

The first nodded as he watched an image of a storm trooper push an elderly woman out of his way and into the street. Thankfully there were no speeders coming.

"We never should have followed that crazy clone against the Republic," the first man spoke in a disgraced tone, "Our forces would be stronger and we wouldn't have to fight a battle on our own planet to free our people."

"He talked about reuniting the clans," the second sighed, "being a new 'Mandalore'. We've needed a Mandalore since Jaster Mereel, and he promised us to be one."

"And we foolishly followed him, thinking he'd follow Jaster's Code," the first sighed, "and now we are paying the price for that dishonor."

"And you still want to fight the Empire, now?" the second asked, "the training of the new supercommandos is still incomplete and we won't have any vehicles against the Empire's weapons."

"We can drive these Imperials off of our world," the first vowed, "they're nothing but conscripts. Our training and skill is far superior. If necessary we can appropriate Imperial equipment after we've captured it."

"And suppose the Empire sends reinforcements?" the second questioned, "Thanks to our losses in the Clone Wars, we don't have any vehicles that can fight in space."

"Perhaps we can get some help from this Rebellion that has been fighting the Empire," the first sighed, "Maybe they can provide us with starfighters or patrol craft to fight the Empire with. It's not like we have much choice."

"Those people?" the second snorted, "their only good warriors are the Jedi that have flocked to them, and possibly their fighter pilots as well."

"It's fighters and possibly pilots that we need," the first said, "where else are we going to get the equipment? The Hutts? They buy everything they want through the black market from both Imperial and private companies. The Corporate Sector? They're too far away and too concerned with their profit margin. The Rebellion is our only hope to free our people from Imperial oppression."

"I hate this position," the second growled, "but I suppose you're right. When do we strike?"

"In few days, when we can get communiqués delivered to each individual team of supercommandos," the first replied.

**City of Chinshassa, Shalvayne**

Shira Brie stood beside a whole regiment of storm troopers provided by Darth Executor to provide some legitimacy for Isard's plan. As she looked out, she looked over a city on a planet that so far had been fairly loyal to the Imperial cause. A good part of her wondered why Executor chose this target, but decided not to test the Emperor's new apprentice.

"What are your orders, ma'am?" one of the officers behind her asked.

"Raze the town," Shira Brie answered, "It'll give me cover to say that I'm joining the Rebellion to avenge this town's destruction. After that, my mission is none of your concern."

Shira Brie then stood by as the officer lead his troopers into the city blasting at anything that moved and tossing thermal detonators into buildings. The entire city was burning within hours.

Hours later, Shira stood in the center of the razed town. She had torn parts of her jumpsuit to make it look as though she had been a victim of the attack and moved to hide amongst some of the ruins to wait for the arrival of Rebel scouts who were sure to arrive to investigate and seek for any survivors. It made her wonder why the Rebellion had even lasted as long as it had.

She was proven right after a few moments as she saw what looked like a Skipray blastboat landing a feet away from where she was hiding. That confused her slightly, as the Empire had yet to really add the Skipray into the Imperial arsenal, and the local governor had been told to stay out of area. Then she noticed the Rebellion's tell tale insignia behind the blastboat's cockpit. She knew the Rebellion had stolen a lot of Old Republic and Imperial gear and kept the bits they liked, and it appeared that someone in the Rebellion liked the Skipray. Deciding to ignore the fact that the Rebellion had pirated another piece of Imperial technology, she decided to wait and play her part as survivor of Imperial rule.

The side hatch opened and three men proceeded to get out of the Skipray.

"Man this place was wasted," the first man commented, "I doubt anything even survived."

"Gotta look anyway," the second man answered, "something made the Empire destroy this place, and if we figure out what it is, we might be able to get the information about this 'surprise' the Empire supposedly has in store for us."

They then began to fan out from the blastboat and began to search. When Shira Brie heard their footsteps near her, he started her act and gave a soft groan, mimicking the sound of someone in pain.

"He we got someone alive!" she heard the Rebel yell out and soon, the debris she had hidden under had been removed.

"Thank you," Shira Brie spoke weakly and then pretended to pass out.

**Home One**

"I still think this plan of yours is foolish," Obi Wan commented as he and Anakin walked toward the conference room where Rogue Squadron would be waiting for them, "The Empire is sure to suspect any T.I.E. Advanced squadron that doesn't give them the codes they are looking for."

"That's we have Solo out right now using his connections to get an Imperial code we can use," Anakin replied, "Once they have the code, they can get close enough to gather some intelligence that we'll need to find out what this surprise of the Empire's is."

"And suppose this stolen code doesn't work?" Obi Wan asked.

"Then it doesn't work and they'll have to bug out," Anakin answered, "It isn't that difficult."

"I still think it's an unnecessary risk," Obi Wan reminded him.

"It'll work," Anakin answered, "You need to trust me on this."

"I've heard that before," Obi Wan told him.

"You'll at least let me go through with this?" Anakin questioned.

"I'm in no position to fight over the issue," Obi Wan answered, "I don't think this will work, but if you really want to go for it, I suppose I can't stop you."

Anakin nodded and then walked into the conference room where Rogue Squadron was quietly waiting. Obi Wan moved to sit at the table near where Luke, Wedge, and Biggs were seated.

"Good afternoon, Rogues," Anakin said politely as he stood near a platform at the head of the conference table, "I have a very important mission that you will have to undertake."

Anakin then pressed a nearby button and a holographic image of a station appeared above the table.

"This is an Imperial communications station in the Aargau System," Anakin explained, "They use it to insure that their warships can communicate instantaneously throughout the galaxy."

There was a pause while Luke and Wedge traded glances and then looked at the image the station.

"Because we need more information about what this possible 'surprise' the Empire has cooked up," Anakin continued, "We need to hack into this station and download all recent communiqués coming in or out of the station. We are at present modifying a Skipray Blastboat to do the download. You will be piloting the T.I.E. Advanced fighters that we captured earlier."

"What is the likelihood of attack?" Biggs asked, "I'd think that station is likely to be well defended. Once the download is done, destroying it could be rather difficult."

"If all goes according to plan, the Empire will do nothing and will assume your squadron is escorting a lone Skipray on a patrol," Anakin answered, "Once the download is done, the Skipray will destroy the station with proton torpedoes."

Anakin then sighed heavily before continuing.

"If they do counter attack, you're to keep starfighters off of the Skipray," Anakin continued, "I doubt they'll bring in anything more then that for a squadron of starfighters and a Skipray."

"You're sure?" Biggs asked, "from what I saw before me and my friends were able to get out, the Empire liked to make an impressive show a force. They'd attack an enemy with a ground strength of little over a platoon with half a legion of stormtroopers and supporting vehicles."

"They won't be expecting our attack," Anakin told him, "at worst you'll be facing starfighters and possibly some laser cannon fire from the station. Nothing that you can't overcome for enough time to go by to allow you to escape."

"We're not to destroy the station if they attack us?" Luke asked.

"The mission is not an all out attack," Anakin spoke, "if it looks like they've seen through the code you'll be given, you're to take the Skipray and get out of there."

"Who will be piloting the Skipray?" Luke asked.

"Mara Jade will pilot it and Kira will provide support," Anakin answered, "That way the job of escorting it should be easy."

"When do we leave?" Wedge asked.

"When the alterations to the Skipray have been completed," Anakin answered, "and unfortunately, as far as I know, they haven't been finished yet. I'll let you know when they're ready."

**Mandalore**

A squad of stormtroopers quietly patrolled along the streets of a Mandalorian city. They were nervous and had good reason to be. The planet had been under military occupation since the Clone Wars and reputation of Mandalorian commandos was far reaching. Those that defended Mandalore during the Clone Wars, while outnumbered nearly ten to one, inflicted heavy casualties on the clone troopers and the Empire now feared that the Mandalorians might join the Rebellion. Battling people whose very culture was militaristic was not something the conscripted stormtroopers really wanted to do.

Unfortunately, they got exactly what they hoped wouldn't happen. As they crossed a street three men in Mandalorian battle armor appeared on the rooftops and began firing down on them while two more appeared on the side streets and fired on them in rapid succession. More then half of the stormtroopers were killed in the initial strike, and those that survived were frightened to the point where they weren't going to fight at all. They immediately began running for the fortresses that the Empire had built to insure that the Mandalorians never raised arms again.

Meanwhile the two Mandalorian commanders for the moment remained in their bunker, receiving reports on their uprising. So far things were going well.

"All our teams are doing well," the second said with a smile, "their patrols have suffered heavy casualties and are being driven back to their forts."

"They will venture forth with their walkers and resulsor-lift tanks," the first answered, "we must withdraw our troops from the immediate areas around those forts once we've driven the patrols in there."

"Can't we contain them?" the second asked.

"Not around every post," the first sighed, "their vehicles and emplaced weapons would tear our men to bits. We will focus our attention on Fortress Nineteen Bee Tee."

"It's a spaceport," the second grumbled, "No glory in that."

"Yes, but it will allow us to send a representative out to the Rebellion to get the fighters or patrol craft that we will need," the first answered, "and with out one of their spaceports, any reinforcements coming from space in this area would have to land in the garrison forts which will be far more difficult."

"How many men will you want for the attack on the spaceport?" the second asked.

"I'll take ten of the men that have received the most training," the first answered, "We'll take the spaceport and I will fly for the Rebel fleet or at least to where I can make contact with them."

There was a brief pause while the second man nodded.

"The rest of my men will then destroy the spaceport and return to our bunkers," the first man explained, "you will lead the effort to insure that the Empire can not rush reinforcements to the spaceport. Once I'm away, you pull away."

"Right," the second man answered.

**Wayland**

Jorus C'boath sat quietly inside a private bunker that had been built as a treasure trove for the Emperor, and currently served as the sector capital for Imperial forces. C'boath's office was located in the military level of the area, and that is where he was. He was at present meditating, but he quickly lost that as an Imperial officer entered in a rather deliberate hurry.

"Sir," the officer spoke but was cut off as force lightning sent him flying back.

"Do not interrupt my meditation!" C'boath roared angrily and in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we've been receiving frantic calls for help from Mandalore," the officer choked out as he tried to recover, "the garrison there is under attack. They've just destroyed one of our spaceport fortresses."

"The ships?" C'boath asked.

"We thankfully destroyed all the ships before the Mandalorians could take the spaceport," the officer answered, "they can not escape the planet."

"Any sign of the Rebellion?" C'boath questioned.

"No sir," the officer answered.

"Do they pose any threat to this citadel?" C'boath asked.

"Not at the moment," the officer answered, "but the troops on Mandalore fear that they won't be able to hold out without reinforcements."

"Our mission is to keep this base secure," C'boath answered, "monitor the situation on Mandalore, but do not send extra troops. The Mandalorians can't beat the army and once they've been crushed by AT-ATs and AT-STs their people will feel the punishment for daring to rebel against the Empire."

Neither of them noticed the door shutting at the other end of the room and a lone Bothan soon moving to a secure place.

"The Mandalorians have turned on the Empire," the Bothan commented, "this could be interesting."

**Rebel Fleet**

Shira Brie gasped as she looked out the Skipray's windows at the fleet outside it. It was far larger then she had been lead to expect and their largest ships looked large enough to trade blows with an Imperial Class Star Destroyer. She had to pretend she had been out of it and was only just now beginning to feel better. The Rebels had bought it so far, but now the real test would begin.

"We'll be heading to Home One," the Skipray's pilot spoke, "most of our leaders are there and will be interested in why your city was attacked."

"I don't know why," Shira Brie answered weakly, still trying to sound as though she was recovering from some serious disorientation, "the stormtroopers didn't say. Right now, I don't care why. I want them to pay for what they did."

"Well, there are recruiting offices on Home One," the pilot answered, "although, I'd wait until I had recovered if I were you. You still don't look so good."

"I keep telling you, I'm fine," Shira Brie answered, "the blast knocked me out and left me buried, but I'm fine."

"Would it really be so bad to let a doctor confirm that?" the pilot asked, sounding generally concerned, a trait Shira Brie had never seen on the Imperial side, even when checking on wounded men.

"No, I suppose not," Shira Brie answered, "but if there is an opportunity to punish the Empire for what they did, I refuse to be left out."

"Alright, just don't ask me," the pilot answered, "my job has only been to patrol and recruit for the Rebellion. No one's sent me on a combat mission yet."

They then made their way into Home One's hanger and landed. As the crew helped Shira Brie step down onto the hanger floor, she saw several people who looked to be in their late teens or early twenties being taught lightsaber tactics by a blonde male and a red headed female.

"Jedi?" Shira Brie asked.

"Yeah," the pilot nodded, "they've been helping the Rebellion for awhile. The redhead is new, but the blonde's a real hero. Blew up the Death Star, I believe."

"Interesting," Shira Brie spoke trying not to sound suspicious.

On the other end of the hanger, however, Luke and Mara were already aware of something strange. They paused in the lesson they were trying to teach to look to see a Skipray's crew leading a redheaded woman through the hanger. Both Jedi knights sensed something.

"Is something wrong?" one of the former younglings asked.

"No," Mara answered swiftly, "I think that'll be enough for today. Remember to practice your basic exercises."

"Yes, masters," the former younglings said in almost perfect unison.

"Something's odd about that woman," Luke commented when the younglings were out of earshot.

"You sensed it too, eh farm boy?" Mara asked in a slightly teasing voice.

Luke sighed at the pet name Mara had given him after learning that much of his youth had been spent helping his Uncle on Tatooine.

"Yes," Luke nodded, "I can't tell if she's an Imperial or not, but she isn't what she seems that's for sure."

"We can't report her without evidence," Mara told him, "and with this plan your father's come up with, we don't have the time at the moment to spy on her."

"Then perhaps we should keep her close to us," Luke commented, "Either she'll reveal her true colors or we can persuade her to change sides."

"Must you look for the bright side in everything?" Mara asked, almost teasingly.

"It can't hurt," Luke answered.

**Conference Room**

"The Mandalorians are rebelling against the Empire?" Obi Wan asked in a surprised voice as the Rebel Governing Council met to discuss latest developments that Fey'lya's Bothans had uncovered.

"That's what he reported," Fey'lya answered with a nod.

"I would have thought they'd enthusiastically support the Empire," Anakin commented.

"It appears that they don't," Iblis spoke, "and a good thing too. A very good thing."

"Why?" Leia asked, "other then possibly adding more men to our own forces, I don't think we can really gain all that much, and if they can't get off the planet, we'd have to risk attack to pick them up."

"History it is," Yoda replied, "why Iblis supports them."

"History?" Leia asked confused.

"The Mandalorians are historically the most militaristic culture in the galaxy," Obi Wan answered slowly, "long before the rise of the Empire, the Mandalorians controlled a large sector of the outer rim. They would clash with he Republic and Jedi on numerous occasions, eventually leading to the Mandalorian Wars. They were defeated after many bloody battles, but would still aide the Republic in the Sith Wars that started after them."

"They generally disappeared until Jango Fett under the employ of Count Dooku tried to have your mother assassinated," Anakin cut in.

"Late in the Clone Wars, one of our clones, who were all cloned from Jango Fett went mad and journeyed to Mandalore thinking he could restore what they had lost after the Mandalorian Wars. The Mandalorians followed him for reasons the Jedi never figured out and the Republic ended up conquering the planet, supposedly to put a stop to their aggression," Obi Wan finished.

"But they've survived and are now fighting the Empire," Iblis gave a confident smile, "Perhaps this will help us win the war against the Empire."

"What are you thinking, Garm?" Bail asked him curiously, wondering what Iblis was up to.

"The Mandalorians can replace the losses we suffered on Hoth and can give us the strength to have some hard hitting units to fight the Empire with," Iblis answered.

"Ally ourselves with people that spent their entire history trying to conquer the Republic?" Anakin asked.

"They're fighting our enemies now," Iblis answered, "and as Kenobi already explained, the Republic conquered them at the end of the Clone Wars. The Empire will surely send reinforcements should the garrison be threatened with destruction. They will need our help if they are to survive."

"Suppose they don't want our help?" Padme asked, "The Mandalorians never said they supported the Republic or would change to support it when the Republic finally conquered the planet during the Clone Wars. They may be fighting the Empire, but they may not ally with us."

"I suppose we'll have to make contact with them to be sure," Fey'lya commented, "it is an opportunity to gain first rate soldiers who could teach our infantrymen a thing or two about combat, and as Senator Iblis said, they need our help regardless."

Mon Mothma who had been sitting silently listening to the discussion then raised her hand and sighed, "that is possible, but I believe this is something we should agree on. The issue shall be put to a vote by the Council. All in favor of opening negotiations with the rebelling Mandalorians raise your hands."

Organa, Iblis, Fey'lya, Yoda, and Kira raised their hands although, Organa looked rather tentative.

"All opposed?" Mothma asked.

Leia, Padme, Anakin, and Obi Wan then raised their hands.

"It would appear that the measure passes, narrowly," Mothma sighed, "Leia, as one of our best field diplomats, would it trouble you to undertake the contact mission?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't," Leia answered slowly, "I don't think this will work, but I guess there is no choice now."

Mothma then turned to Obi Wan who looked slightly nervous, "General Kenobi, as the only one here with combat experience against a Mandalorian, would it trouble you to go along and insure that Leia can escape, should they not want our help?"

"I can aide in the negotiations, madam," Obi Wan answered, "but I do not think my age will permit me to be of much value should they attack."

"Hopefully they don't," Iblis told him, "we both need the help. They need the access to equipment, which Solo's smugglers have provide them with, and we need soldiers who can face Imperial Stormtroopers in an even fight without relying on having all our Jedi and starfighter pilots there."

"Change, people can," Yoda spoke up, "and reexamine or own history, we should. Hold great respect for the Mandalorians, Revan did, before he turned to the Dark Side. Reason for that, there must be."

"Then perhaps things will go well and they will tell us," Leia sighed, "Forgive me, master, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bad feelings, we'll always have," Yoda answered simply.

**Mandalore**

The two Mandalorian warriors sat in their bunker trying to figure out what to do next. The attack on the spaceport was successful in the sense that they had captured it, and the delay team was successful in destroying an AT-ST walker and preventing the relief force from getting to the spaceport, but the Imperials had destroyed all their ships before the base could be captured, and thus the short battle was a vain operation.

"At least the Imperials are clinging to their main fortresses," the second Mandalorian leader sighed, "Our streets are, for the most part ours."

"They don't need to slaughter their army in a full fledged battle," the first retorted, "If their commander is smart, they'll hunker down in their forts and only launch small raids against our small monitoring stations in the hopes that we'd have maps that would lead them to our bunkers. Without a ship we are stuck here and unable to get help."

"The Rebellion is still likely to hear of our uprising," the second sighed, "I still don't think they can help us much, but they may make an effort to help when they hear of our uprising."

The first looked down and sighed, "Mandalore does not share a friendly history with the Republic. I doubt the Rebellion would risk their agents over the cries of Imperial officers about us, not without a face to face conversation."

"Our options?" the second asked.

"We kill every last stormtrooper on our planet," the first said firmly, "call all our warriors together. It will take time, but we will crush each Imperial fortress one at a time."

**Home One**

Luke had soon learned the name of the woman that had been brought into Home One on one of the Rebellion's patrolling Skiprays. Her name was Shira Brie and she appeared to have some lust for revenge against the Empire, but the warnings that Luke was receiving still continued, even after she had passed the tests to join Rogue Squadron.

"You seem rather eager to be jumping right into Rogue Squadron," Luke commented while Wedge and Biggs were looking over the test scores again, "would it be a problem if I asked why? We tend to get some of the Rebellion's more dangerous missions."

"If it makes the Empire pay for what they did to my home, to my family, I don't care if I have to fly through a black hole," Shira Brie answered in a determined sounding voice, trying to play the part of a vengeful Rebel recruit.

Luke then shrugged, "Well, you've passed all the tests, and we could always use the extra pilot. Welcome to Rogue Squadron. Wedge and Biggs will give you an rundown on what our next mission is, as it may take a bit of practice and instruction."

"Of course," Shira sighed as she hoped for a chance to get Luke alone, but he always seemed to be around someone. Either his friends in Rogue squadron or the red haired female Jedi who Shira Brie learned was named Mara Jade.

As she left, Mara entered the hanger and moved closer to Luke.

"Anything?" Mara asked.

"Nothing specifically," Luke answered, "at least nothing that directly says she's an Imperial spy. We may have to directly confront her to get her to talk."

"If she is a spy, what makes you think she'll talk?" Mara questioned.

"Maybe wishful thinking," Luke answered, "the real thing is that she is force sensitive."

"Force sensitive?" Mara gasped, "That'll make things more difficult if the Emperor has trained her."

"Hopefully he hasn't," Luke sighed, "and even if he has, we can contain her and convince her the Emperor is evil."

"And if she fails to see that?" Mara asked pointedly.

Luke then sighed again, "then we'll have to arrest her. When the war is over and there's no Empire to support, then we might be able to let her go."

"How long until that Skipray is ready for the surprise run?" Luke asked changing the topic slight after a few moments of silence.

"Shouldn't be long now," Mara answered, "we'd best confront her now before we're called out to do the mission."

Luke sighed and nodded and slowly turned and lead Mara toward where Wedge and Biggs were explaining the latest mission they'd been given. Both Rogue Squadron leaders paused their explanation of the mission as Luke and Mara approached.

"Something wrong, Luke?" Biggs asked.

"Mara and I have a few Jedi related questions for Agent Brie," Luke spoke carefully.

Shira Brie visibly flinched at the use of the word 'agent' but tried not to blow her cover. She kept one hand near a concealed blaster though, just in case things turned violent.

"Ask away," Shira Brie spoke with a wave of her other hand.

"Do you have any connections to the Empire in any way?" Mara questioned pointedly.

"Oh come on," Wedge commented, "she wouldn't be here if she was an Imperial."

"She would be if she was a spy," Mara retorted, "and through the force, she does not feel as victim of Imperial treachery. More like the cause of it."

That made Shira Brie visibly pale. The feminine Jedi could somehow sense she was an Imperial agent. She had no proof, but from what she'd seen of the Emperor and his apprentices, the ability to manipulate the force was something that was quite powerful. Vader had recognized some of that potential in her, but never got very far in training her, and now that Vader was dead, that had come to complete stop.

"All you need to do is confess and explain why you're here," Luke encouraged, "or at least give us an explanation as to why your signature in the force is more then it appears to be."

"And speak honestly," Mara added firmly, "we can tell you're force-sensitive."

"You don't have evidence," Shira Brie shot back, "your accusations are baseless."

"No physical evidence, which means we can not arrest you now," Luke answered, "but for the Jedi, the force is our strongest ally. Attacking me, my family, or my friends will be difficult. At the same time, as one of the leaders of Rogue Squadron, I can insure that you do not go into combat, which will leave you here, and are security is strong enough that if you communicate secretly with the Empire, the evidence needed to arrest you will be presented."

There was a short silence as Shira Brie backed away, fearing a fight against two Jedi, and two pilots, which she couldn't win.

"It's also why we'd prefer it if you cooperate," Luke spoke, "We can help."

"Help with what?" Shira Brie asked, "You already suspect me of being a spy, and with all your force powers, you don't need real evidence. You're probably going to kill me just because of your suspicions."

"If we were Sith, you'd be right," Mara answered, "but we are not. We are Jedi. We will only do what is necessary to insure that justice prevails. And besides, the Rebellion is full of former Imperials. Some are ex-pilots, ex-officers and lower ranking Moffs, we even have an ex-Imperial General who has sided with us."

"They've all betrayed something they've sworn an oath to," Shira Brie answered, "How can you accept treason?"

"Because what the Empire has done is wrong," Biggs spoke up, "I was an Imperial T.I.E. pilot for a while and assigned to guard the prison world of Geonosis. Now, attacking Home One or a squadron of X-Wings is one thing. That's part of the war between the Empire and the Rebellion, but I watched as my superiors ordered attacks on freighters that had stumbled into the system or were on their way to Tatooine and were taking a short cut."

"And what of smugglers? Criminals? Geonosis is close to Tatooine, and everyone knows the Hutts still control that planet's overall economy," Shira Brie answered, trying to find some way to escape.

"It's possible, but you can't tell for sure when you blow them up without bothering to even ask who they are," Biggs retorted, "I hoped I could possibly change the Empire from within. All I found was a tyrannical dictatorship more concerned with ruling over people then serving and protecting them."

"And you think safety can be achieved by caring for people, by letting bad people go free?" Shira Brie answered, venom evident in her voice.

Luke sighed remembering warnings his father had given him concerning how he had nearly fallen to the dark side of the force by listening to the Emperor's advice about safety and stability.

"Preserving peace does not require everyone be enslaved in order to insure it," Luke spoke, "The Emperor has been stripping people of their rights and freedoms in order to secure his own rule. That isn't peace. That's tyranny."

Shira Brie didn't really know how to answer that. She was still looking for a way to escape and without looking guilty at the same time, and it was quickly becoming likely that she would have to forget about being undercover.

"And for the time being, while you may not see it as a successful agent," Mara commented, "it is rumored that the Emperor and members of his Sith cadre of followers have killed commanders who fail them, regardless of the reason."

That made Shira Brie pause, remembering the ramblings that Isard had mentioned about the Emperor's new apprentice. If she fought, she'd likely face imprisonment, if she escaped, she'd face death at the hands of Darth Executor.

"What will you do with me then?" Shira Brie asked.

"If you cooperate and truly switch sides, nothing serious," Luke answered, "You may have to prove yourself if you decide to actually join the Rebellion, but I doubt they will really hold a grudge. At least not for long."

Shira Brie smiled to herself, the offer would still give her a shot at completing her mission, but she was certain that her cover had been blown and that if she escaped and made it back to the Empire, she would face death.

"I'll have to think about it," Shira Brie said hesitantly and ducked out of the way to move toward the room that she had been given earlier.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wedge asked once she was out of earshot, "If you're sure she's a spy, why let her go?"

"It's the farm boy's idea," Mara answered with a teasing smile, "he hopes he can get her to switch sides. Don't worry, we've been trying to keep tabs on her, and she will be in the Skipray with me when we go. She won't get a chance to do damage to this mission."

"A lot of this Jedi stuff is still way beyond me," Biggs commented, "I hope whatever it is you two have planned works out."

"Me too," Luke answered.

Elsewhere Leia and Obi Wan slowly made their way to a different hanger where the Millennium Falcon was waiting, probably with Han and Chewbacca with him.

"I still don't like this," Leia sighed, "It's not so much the Mandalorian's past, Master, as we need the men. Hoth hit us hard and it will take awhile for us to replace what we lost there. If they're willing to help us, that's perfectly fine with me. It's just that Mandalore is close to the Corellian Run. We can't sneak supplies in there to use the planet as a base or to protect a separate army."

"Supplying their warriors on the ground will be the easy part," Obi Wan answered, "If they gain control of their planet, they'll gain access to some industry that would allow them to protect themselves on the ground. Most likely what they'll want, if they are willing to fight with us is that we provide them with a shipment of craft like Anakin's Freedom One. The Mandalorians were one of the many peoples that used those ships. I'd assume the Empire hunted down any of them that were flying after Anakin's Freedom One became so well known as a Rebel ship."

"But Han's ship type is fairly common, why did the Empire destroy large numbers of Firespray Patrol craft and no YT-1300s?" Leia asked.

"Because ships like the Millennium Falcon were built as freighters," Obi Wan answered, "yes they can be modified, but it will only make them in a powerful and oversized starfighter. Imperial capital ships have little to fear from the Falcon. Anakin's Freedom One was built as a patrol ship and even its standard armament is pretty powerful, and the Firespray Class was easily adaptable. They are strong enough to attack capital ships on their own. In the hands of the Mandalorians they could have disrupted Imperial control."

"So you think they'll want something like the new B-Wings that are being built," Leia commented, "Heavy on firepower."

"Possibly," Obi Wan nodded.

"Getting them those fighters will be tough, especially since we've already ordered enough B-Wings to fill several squadrons," Leia sighed.

Obi Wan nodded, "but it is believed that the Mandalorians might provide us with the men who can beat the Empire. I only hope that they aren't being foolish in this decision."

They then entered the hanger to find Han, Chewbacca, and Lando waiting for them.

"Well, we're ready to go when you are," Han spoke as they came closer, "You sure about this?"

"No, but we have orders," Leia sighed, "who knows. Maybe things will go right."

"Maybe," Han shrugged, "Sounds like a trap to me."

Leia gave a frustrated sigh and looked at the last member of the party.

"Lando is coming?" Leia asked.

"He needs something to do, an sitting around doing nothing wasn't on his list," Han sighed, "I hope you don't mind having him along."

"I don't," Leia answered him, "I just didn't think he'd want to go to Mandalore."

"It'll be an adventure," Lando spoke up, "and hopefully a good one."

"We'd best get going," Obi Wan spoke firmly as he walked past them and into the Falcon, "we have little time to use."

The others quickly nodded and followed the older Jedi Master onto the ship. Once on board, the Falcon was soon departing Home One.

As the Millennium Falcon flew off into space and jumped into hyperspace, Anakin, Yoda, Kira, and Padme stood watching the ship depart from one of Home One's windows.

"I still don't like this," Anakin commented, "the Mandalorians fought hard against the Republic. Jango Fett was one of them, and Obi Wan barely escaped being killed by him on Kamino. They can't suddenly like the Republic now that a militaristic dictatorship has been formed."

"And like the Republic, they may not," Yoda cautioned, "but changed things have, and made mistakes we possibly have."

"Changed in what way, Master Yoda?" Padme asked, "I'm no real strategist, but if they haven't changed to like the Republic, wouldn't we end up fighting them again later down the road?"

"As said earlier, we may not have much choice in the matter," Kira spoke, "we need trained troops that can fight off Imperial troops that greatly outnumber them. Most of the reports from Hoth indicate that along the main battle area, it was the terrain that helped our troops the most before those that were able were able to escape. We may need the Mandalorians to at least give our small forces some edge in the way of skill."

"I would rather not ally myself with an old foe that could potentially turn around and bite us again later," Anakin grumbled.

"Always a risk that is," Yoda told him, "certain criminals have joined us, I am. Dwells everywhere the dark side does. If you fear the Mandalorians for that reason, the rest of the rebels, fear, you must."

"I hope things go well," Anakin sighed, "I'll accept the decision, regardless of the fact that I don't like it. But if things go wrong, I will say I told you so."

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong," Kira spoke, "In all our missions."

Anakin slowly nodded in response.

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 24

By TVfan

**Home One**

Shira Brie sighed as she looked out over a small dinning area that seemed to be full of various alien races and a few humans. None of them looked fit for military service, yet they were on a military craft rebelling against the Empire.

"They're refugees," a voice said from behind her.

She jumped slightly to see an older woman standing there, seemingly watching her. She quickly noted that the woman was unarmed.

"You needn't worry, I won't hurt you," the woman spoke, "My name is Sola Naberrie, I've been running this shelter. The people here are refugees and pose no threat. I would ask that you keep your violence to a minimum."

Shira looked at the woman with a great amount of surprise and shock.

"My nephew and his friend have informed most of the people on this ship of their suspicions, and the Intelligence sector has promised to keep at least one Bothan watching you at all times," Sola spoke, hoping to answer the younger woman's obvious question.

"Then how come I haven't been arrested by these Bothans if you're all so certain?" Shira asked suspiciously, still wondering if the Rebels were all stupid enough to let her succeed, or if they were up to something else.

"To my understanding it is an attempt to get you to change your allegiances," Sola informed the woman.

"Me? Honestly join the Rebellion?" Shira snorted back, "Maybe I can understand you not wanting to follow the Empire, but hiding behind innocent people? Taking them from their homes and using them as a shield?"

"I believe you misunderstand why these people are here," Sola replied, "the Rebellion did not kidnap these people. Most of them are alien species that under the ideology of the Empire have no natural rights. Some are humans who simply disagreed with Imperial policies or were friendly toward alien races. Most of them have fled the Empire and found us or were directly freed by Rebel action, but all of them have no real place to go. They could move into the underground societies of the galaxy, which would make Hutt space attractive, but that can be just as dangerous as remaining under Imperial control. They could seek safety in the Outer Rim, but that doesn't guarantee that the Empire won't find them or that the natives of that planet are friendly. Their only other option is to hope we can resettle them away from the war, which is difficult as the only planets that the Rebellion controls are Bespin and Mon Calamari, which would be quickly swamped if we were to dump these refugees on those 'safe' areas."

"And so you keep them all here?" Shira asked.

"It's about all we can do," Sola told her, "and partially why I think Admiral Ackbar tries hard to avoid getting the fleet involved in all out battles with the Empire."

Shira looked out at the people there. She somehow sensed that the woman was telling the truth, which was something her training had never anticipated. She had been taught that the Rebels would lie whenever possible and that they regarded human life as the least important thing around, which was why they were attacking the human lead Empire. She had been prepared to endure great pain incase she was exposed and captured.

She was not prepared for an organization that while chaotic, had this chaos thrust on them by forces they couldn't control. She wasn't prepared for an organization that not only valued all life but valued all sentient life and above all, she wasn't prepared for the honesty that she sensed. Many of the Rebellion's military wing carried much the sort of attitude she expected to deal with, which she had been trained to deal with. But what she saw now was completely different.

"And I suppose you'd rather see me die because of what is suspected about me?" Shira questioned.

"No," Sola answered, "I have no desire to harm anyone, and even if I did, I'm too old to try. I only ask that if you honestly do feel the Rebellion to be your enemy, then that you do not execute whatever plans you have here where these people will be harmed."

Shira did not answer, but left the room and returned to the hallway and continued walking around the ship. Sola began to move to deal with the needs of the refugees in her present care when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and turned to find a very serious looking Bothan behind her.

"You should not have told her about us," the Bothan spoke, "if she contacts the Empire, we will be the first she will betray."

Sola only sighed, "I'm not used to all of this. I'm not some spy. I'm a normal Nubian citizen who's been forced from her home because of the Empire."

"Your sister understands the situation," the Bothan scolded.

"I am not my sister," Sola answered, "I'm sorry. But practically everyone knows she's a spy, thanks to Luke and Mara. Am I supposed to say the Rebellion isn't watching her to make sure she doesn't reveal us?"

This time, the Bothan sighed, "possibly not. I am just very cautious. The Rebellion is holding on, but not by much at the present time."

**Mandalore**

The two elder warriors watched groups of Mandalorian warriors swarmed toward a small Imperial fortress outside one of the small towns near the traditional Mandalorian capital.

"Those E-Web cannons will do some serious damage if we can't get even with them," the second observed.

The first nodded and watched as the Imperials managed to kill two Mandalorian warriors with the emplaced E-Web cannons. One of the warriors fired a miniature rocket from one of his gauntlets, which took out that one cannon, but it didn't appear to do much to harm any of the stormtroopers around it.

"Once they can place the satchel packs on the gates to the fortress, they'll lose their effectiveness, and it'll be man on man," the first then spoke as they continued to watch from the roof of a nearby building.

They watched for a moment or two longer before the first turned to his partner with a different question.

"Have you heard anything from the scout teams sent to monitor for any Imperial response?" the first questioned.

The second glanced at a small radio set that they had with them. So far there was no activity.

"Nothing so far," the second answered, "which means the Empire is making no effort to relieve our attack on this fort, or the relieving forces are well within the ability of our scout teams to handle."

Meanwhile, the warriors that they were watching had finally made it to the edge of the metal wall of the Imperial fortress. The first warrior placed a large satchel packet on the hinged doors while the others clung to the wall to avoid being targets for the stormtroopers, desperately trying to shoot at them from the top. They moved away from the door and detonated the pack, which blew a hole in the door.

"Come on, we've got them now!" the leading warrior announced and moved back toward the door.

They charged in to find a lone AT-ST standing guard inside the small open area of the fortress. It fired on them, but the aim was poor and they managed to avoid taking a direct hit. They then quickly charged the doors leading inside the fortress.

"Let's move," the leading warrior commanded, "we can turn the fortress's own weapons against them."

As they charged into the fortress, they found a few scattered officers trying to get from control rooms or to a firing position, but they were easily cut down as the Mandalorians continued on. Occasionally they ran into a small number of stormtroopers, but they never survived as the Mandalorians either sliced, burned, or shot the Empire's white armored conscripts.

They quickly made their way onto the top level of the fortress where they found the stormtroopers up there desperately trying to reconfigure their weapons to cover the roof entrances. The leading warrior easily shot three stomtroopers moving a grenade mortar around while the Mandalorians behind him spread out and dealt with the crews manning the E-Web blaster cannons. Within moments the roof of the fortress was under their control and they were turning those weapons on the AT-ST, still inside the fortress, and vainly trying to target the Mandalorian commandos.

"Attention, Imperial scum," the leading warrior commanded, "You can't fire on us from there and we have turned your own fort's weapons against you. Surrender now or be destroyed!"

The two crewmen of the AT-ST soon popped open the walker's hatch and climbed out with their hands up. The leading warrior then smiled underneath his helmet.

"Inform the commanders that we've captured the fort," the leading warrior ordered to the nearest commando to him.

On the rooftop in the town area, the two commanders watched the battle patiently as their warriors charged in. The first was watching through binoculars as they burst onto the roof of the fortress, killed the stormtroopers present and then aimed the fort's own weapons at something inside it. He lowered the binoculars and smiled.

"It looks as though the fort is now ours," the first commented with a smile.

"Good," the second spoke, "because I've just received word from our recon group to the East. The Empire has sent a relieving force including one AT-ATs, three AT-STs and six hovercraft tanks and accompanying infantry. They're trying hold as well as possible, but they are being pushed back."

"Inform the attack team that they are to gather all the equipment available and are to get out as quickly as possible," the first ordered, "they are also to leave the charges to destroy that fortress as they leave."

Meanwhile, above the planet, the Millennium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace and the people present in the cockpit looked at it.

"So, that's Mandalore, huh?" Lando commented, "Makes me wonder how such a peaceful looking planet produced the most militaristic group of people in the galaxy."

"Course, that actually might help us, considering that we need to 'conquer' the galaxy to free it," Han chuckled and then gazed out the window.

"You nervous?" Lando asked.

"Kinda, I guess," Han shrugged, "there are still a lot of guys that didn't like me very much before I 'escaped' into the Empire and then to the Rebellion. Most of them put bounties on my head because of it. I think Boba Fett was one of the ones hunting me."

"Yeah, he was a Mandalorian, wasn't he?" Lando questioned, "I'm afraid I usually tried to keep my distance from him whenever possible."

"Had to be, the way he dressed," Han answered.

"You needn't worry about Boba Fett," came Obi Wan's voice from behind them, making Han, Lando, and Chewie look back to see Obi Wan and Leia enter, "From what Anakin has told me, the bounty hunter tried to kill him and Luke on Tatooine before they joined the Rebellion. Fett didn't survive."

"Well, that's good to know," Han shrugged, "We're getting ready to head on in."

With that, he took the Falcon into the atmosphere and began a slow descent toward the ground below. As they got closer to the ground they came across a ferocious land battle as several walkers and imperial infantry were pursing a force of infantry in multi colored armor.

"Looks like they started the party without us," Lando commented as he got up and moved toward the Falcon's bottom quad-laser cannon.

Chewie then growled something rather loudly.

"Yeah, I see it, I see it," Han answered, "Maybe Lando will get a lucky shot."

When Lando made it to the gun, he quickly moved he cannon into firing range as the Falcon flew over the battle. The 'defenders' seemed to be doing more the holding their own against the stormtroopers, and he actually spotted the hulks of several hovercraft tanks to his left, but an AT-AT and two AT-STs were still providing enough fire support that the defenders were being forced to run and duck behind various pieces of improvised cover as they went.

"Here's nothing," Lando commented and began firing.

Since the Falcon's arrival was not expected by either side and the fact that their move was coming in from the side of the AT-AT, Lando's shots by sheer luck hit the mammoth walker's 'neck'. It then exploded and the head of the AT-AT fell to the ground crushing one of the two AT-STs below it. Lando could then hear cheers echoing up as he felt the Falcon coming around for a second pass. The second AT-ST had stopped and the surrounding stormtroopers had scattered as the Falcon's arrival was a great surprise. Lando fired again, and a long burst of laser cannon fire destroyed the last remaining AT-ST.

After a few more circling passes, the remaining stormtroopers broke and ran back to wherever they had came from. The defenders remained behind their cover, and Han decided to land the Falcon behind their lines.

"Now, don't offend them, Han," Leia scolded as they all began walking toward the main ramp.

"Me?" Han retorted, "How could they be offended by such a nice guy like me?"

"Just be polite," Leia urged, "We don't know if they want the Rebellion's help or not, so there is no need to make them want to blast us away."

As they came down the ramp they were greeted by three Mandalorian super commandos, in full armor, and fully armed.

"I am Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance, I have been sent to negotiate with the leaders of the Mandalorian uprising," Leia spoke clearly as they came closer.

"You mean Tobbi Dala and Fenn Shysa," one Mandalorian, in red and blue armor spoke, "They are a few kilometers west of here at Mada, overseeing the capture of the Imperial base there."

"You mean you aren't the leader?" Leia asked.

"I'm afraid not, madam," the Mandalorian answered, "although both of the Commanders will be interested to know that the Rebellion has sent a relief force."

Leia could only nod, hopping that this Tobbi Dala and Fenn Shysa understood that the Rebellion was in no shape to take over planets that the Empire was likely to contest.

**Carida, The Imperial Military Academy**

Grand Admiral Zaarin sighed as he looked through various pieces of paperwork that seemed to be his life at the moment. He resented the bureaucratic tasks that he had been forced to serve. His designs for a new T.I.E. design were in the building stages and the new fighters would soon be in service, but that was all that he had really contributed to Imperial rule. He deserved at least a sector command, one that would put him on the front lines to test his skill against the Empire's enemies. Instead he was on Carida, running the Imperial Academy and occasionally offering opinion's to the military high command.

"Your three o'clock is here, Admiral," a secretary spoke over the intercom.

"Send him in,' Zaarin sighed and sat up in his chair.

What walked through the door was not what Grand Admiral Zaarin expected. It was a human woman, dressed rather business like, although the manner also seemed to indicate that her business was not entirely 'on the level'.

"May I help you, miss…" Zaarin spoke hoping to get the woman's name.

"Guri," the woman answered, "You do not know me, and directly, you can not do anything for me, but you can do something for a mutual employer."

"You work for Prince Xizor!" Zaarin gasped.

"Yes, and he is the same one who helped you win your promotion to Grand Admiral," Guri smiled, "and the same one you've provided funds to over the years to keep the Black Sun off of your little Academy World here."

Zaarin only sighed, "What do you want?"

"Prince Xizor has some problems with the Empire at the moment," Guri spoke, "Problems you might be able to help resolve."

"Why doesn't he just go to the Rebellion, then," Zaarin grumbled, "they seem to be doing well in expressing their problems with the Empire."

"The Prince does not wish to have dealings with the Rebellion," Guri told him, "He actually prefers the Imperial style government, but he feels there is some question about the head of that government."

"The Emperor?" Zaarin asked.

"Yes, the Emperor, who do you think rules the Empire?" Guri questioned.

"I could arrest you for that comment," Zaarin spoke coldly.

Guri then looked at him suspiciously, "But you won't, because there are things that the Emperor has done that offend you."

"Possibly, but that doesn't mean I'm advocating killing him," Zaarin argued, "without him the Empire will fall apart."

"The Rebellion might just bring him down the Empire the way he's favoring all these Sith cronies over experienced officers," Guri commented, "First Darth Vader who got himself killed on Bespin, now Darth Executor, and who knows how long he will last."

"The Sith," Zaarin grumbled, "by rewarding them for virtually nothing while officers are stuck here."

Guri paused at that, "Struck a nerve, did I?"

Zaarin sighed and turned his chair around to look at a model of an Imperial Star Destroyer behind him.

"I'm a Grand Admiral, and well skilled at that, despite your Prince's help," Zaarin spoke, "Yet, my skill has kept me here running the academy. This should be the job of a Captain with poor field experience."

"You don't like being a desk jockey?" Guri chuckled, "I know half a dozen agents who would kill to have your present job, and not all of them are in the Black Sun."

"Most of them have no sense of purpose, I'll bet," Zaarin answered, "I've dedicated my life to serving the Emperor. To crushing the Rebellion and conquering in his name. And he sends me here."

Guri said nothing.

"And he's done the same to many others," Zaarin continued, "It's not just me. There are many other good officers out there that are being held back in favor of these Sith worshiping fools. If the Sith were gone and the military allowed to do its job, the Rebellion would soon be finished, I'd promise you that."

"You really don't know the truth, do you?" Guri asked.

"What?" Zaarin demanded, "Speak, or I'll have you arrested!"  
Guri chuckled, "You know Prince Xizor would have me freed."

"Speak, woman," Zaarin ordered.

Guri gave a knowing grin, "Oh, very well. The Emperor, Emperor Palpatine, will never stop favoring the Sith over the military. You'll never convince him to do that."

"How do you know?" Zaarin growled, "you've never met the Emperor."

"I haven't, but the Prince has," Guri answered, "and it is in his opinion that Emperor Palpatine IS a Sith, not just some politician who favors them instead of the Jedi. Why do you think the Rebellion, and specifically the Rebel's Jedi Knights, are such personal enemies of the Emperor?"

Zaarin was silent.

"That is why I am here," Guri continued, "Prince Xizor has his reasons for wishing to deal with the Emperor, and you have yours. It, thus sounds logical to do away with him for mutual interest. You kill the Emperor. The Rebellion will likely kill Executor. The military takes over the Empire, and you get what you want, and Xizor gets what he wants, the death of Palpatine."

"The planning will take time," Zaarin spoke calmly, "I trust you have insured that no one has overheard this conversation?"

Guri only nodded and then turned to leave.

"I will inform the Prince of your decision," Guri informed him, "We'll be in touch."

**Home One**

Shira Brie sighed heavily as she arrived in the hanger where the Rebels were preparing their captured T.I.E. Advanced fighters and one modified Skipray Blastboat. Her mind still reeled over everything she had seen. There were things that didn't fit with what she had been told to expect, and the revelation that at least some members of the Bothan race were allied with the Rebellion, made it unlikely that she could carry out various parts of her mission. She was about to head for one of the T.I.E. Advanced when she heard a voice speak to her.

"You'll be in the Skipray with me," came Mara Jade's voice from behind.

Shira turned to see the red headed Jedi and her mother approaching her while the Rogue Squadron began to move toward their fighters.

"You don't trust me?" Shira spoke, more of a statement then question.

Mara nodded, "It's possible you could shake all of the lies they fed you, but this mission is important. If you want to go on it, you will be where you will have the least influence on the mission."

Shira sighed at that. This was the sort of attitude that she had been trained to anticipate, but she was becoming nervous with the overall mission. She had no formal training in the way of the Force, and therefore had no chance of killing the Jedi in the Rebellion. At present they were too well skilled and too powerful for her to fight. At the same time, the Bothan presence would make assassinating the Rebel Council more difficult, and that could only be undertaken after she had dealt with the Jedi, which took her back to square one.

She would need years of training to stand a reasonable chance, and the only one who had the interest in training her was Vader, who was now dead. His replacement, Darth Executor, didn't strike her as one would be willing to continue that training. There were also some things that made her think that Executor wasn't fully trained either.

But Executor was the Emperor's new Sith Lord, and therefore represented ultimate power in the Empire. Power that Shira at one time wanted, but strangely, after what she had seen so far, a part of her was honestly conflicted as to whether or not the Empire was really on the right side of the argument. They knew she was a spy, yet the worst they would do to her was surveillance. Isard would have had the Rebel spy tortured for information and then shot by now. It was either a brilliant deterrent or foolish risk, Shira had yet to decide that.

As they boarded the Skipray, Mara placed her in cuffs and essentially locked Shira to the seat she was in.

"Hey!" Shira growled.

"As you said, I don't trust you," Mara said firmly, "Giving you a chance at redemption is Luke's idea."

"I can't redeem myself if I'm locked to the seat," Shira pointed out.

"There will be plenty of time for that on missions that are less critical," Kira spoke as she moved toward the cockpit to get the Skipray ready to take off.

Outside, Luke and the other Rogue Squadron pilots were getting ready for the mission as well.

"I never thought I'd be flying one of these things again," Biggs commented.

"How do they handle?" Wedge asked.

"Actually, not too bad, but they have no life support and little in the way of making the flight safe," Biggs answered, "These T.I.E. Advanced are the only models that have shield generators and a hyperdrive."

"I think I'd prefer my X-Wing," Luke commented.

"Me too," Biggs nodded and then glanced at the Skipray at the end of the hanger, "Say, Luke, are you sure it's a good idea to have the spy going along on the mission, if you're sure she's a spy?"

"We have to show her that she has the opportunity to truly switch sides and that we'll trust her when she does," Luke answered, "she can't communicate with the Empire without being caught, and I doubt Mara would even give her the ability to betray us."

Wedge then chuckled, "You sure can pick 'em, Luke."

"Yeah, like a single guy has room to criticize me," Luke shook his head, "As I said, you have nothing to fear from Shira. She'll turn around eventually."

Meanwhile, while Rogue Squadron took off and piloted their captured T.I.E. Advanced fighters out of the hanger and then with Mara and Kira Jade following in their Skipray Blastboat, Anakin and Padme watched them leave. Padme glanced over to see that Anakin did no look particularly happy as the ships departed the hanger.

"I'm sure they'll do fine, Anakin," Padme told him.

Anakin nodded, "I know they will. That's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is?" Padme asked.

"That used to be me and Obi Wan," Anakin answered gesturing to the spot where the now departed fighters had been, "out saving the Republic being heroes, and while Master Yoda believes a Jedi should not want adventure, it was the sense of adventure that I liked."

He paused for a moment and then sighed.

"When the Clone Wars began and the Jedi took on the role as Generals, I wanted earn that rank, but since I was never promoted to the rank of Master, I never earned the rank of General and thus won no command in the Clone Wars," Anakin sighed, "Now I have been promoted to General, and while I get to plan out battles, most of my time is spent directing the Rebellion's starfighter effort from a desk."

"You miss being the hero," Padme smiled teasingly.

"In a way yes," Anakin nodded weakly, "I'd even take a demotion if it meant I could be more directly involved."

"I'm sure they'll find missions for you to take on personally," Padme shook her head, "In the meantime be proud that you trained our fighter pilot's so well. What have you said about our pilot's kill ratio the other day?"

"Nearly ten to one," Anakin answered, "We destroy ten Imperial fighters for every one fighter we lose."

"Sounds like a good ratio to have," Padme spoke to her husband.

"It is," Anakin gave a weak smile, "I guess I can be proud of that."

As they turned to head towards a different section of Home One they were stopped by one of the former younglings who appeared to be looking for Anakin personally. The former youngling was a female togruta who looked to Anakin with some hope of recognition.

"Hello, Master and Missus Skywalker," the togruta spoke politely.

"Call me Padme," Padme smiled politely.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," the togruta nodded, "I was talking with Master Yoda, and he said that the idea of entering into 'master-apprentice' bonds was still open, depending on whether or not the 'master' was open to taking on the role."

"So, who do you want to be paired with? Leia, Luke, or Mara?" Anakin asked.

"You don't remember me?" the togruta gasped as she got no recognition from Anakin, "It's me, Ahsoka."

That made Anakin double back slightly as it caught him by surprise.

"Boy, you've really grown a lot since I last saw you," Anakin spoke, sounding fairly surprised.

Padme was now looking between the two with some curiosity at the sight before her. Eventually Anakin pulled himself together and decided to explain.

"Padme, this is Ahsoka Tano, one of the Temple younglings during the later stages of the Clone Wars," Anakin began to slowly explain, "now, I didn't reach the rank of knight till late in the war, and wasn't allowed to formally take any apprentice, but I promised her I'd take her once I was able. Unfortunately the ending 'battles' of the Clone Wars kinda ruined that."

"You can make up for that now," Ahsoka said with a grin.

Anakin glanced back, "I'm sure I can, if you mind being apprenticed to a guy who spends most of the day behind a desk."

It was now Ahsoka's turn to look confused.

"I'm sure he'll take you," Padme then spoke for a moment, "but you'll have to ignore him for the moment, as he's a little grumpy that he's not on the front line for every mission."

Anakin glanced at Padme for a moment and shook his head.

"I'll train you if you really wish to be my apprentice," Anakin then gave a slight sigh, "You'll have to forgive me for not recognizing you immediately. I was sort of used to you as a youngling."

"Don't worry, I got the same reaction from Master Yoda as well," Ahsoka then joked.

**Mandalore**

The two Mandalorian leaders, Tobbi Dala and Fenn Shysa, were both fairly surprised when they saw a Corellian freighter fly over the horizon and land on the ground in front of the building they were on. They found it strange that the Empire would use such a ship and were curious as to why it didn't fire on the Mandalorians moving blasters, E-Web cannons, and grenade mortars out of the fort they had taken earlier and was now burning.

They were startled even more when a large wookie came out of the freighter and growled something to them.

"The Empire is hiring wookies?" Fenn Shysa asked his partner.

The wookie was soon joined by three people. One an elderly male with a beard and in robes, one was a younger male who the two Mandalorians could tell was a Corellian, and the last was younger female who wore a white jacket and pants with light grey boots. They also noticed a lightsaber hanging from the belt of the older male and the female.

"Could be Sith," Fenn spoke readying his blaster rifle.

"Excuse me, are either of you Tobbi Dala or Fenn Shysa?" the woman called up to them.

"We are," Tobbi Dala answered, "and who are you?"

"I am Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance," Leia called up again, "We heard Mandalore was rebelling against the Imperial occupation."

That made Tobbi Dala and Fenn Shysa share glances, but decided not to touch on it for the moment. Fenn Shysa then turned and picked up a small homing device from the ground. He then tossed it to Leia.

"That device will lead you to a hidden hanger where you can hide your ship," Fenn Shysa instructed, "We will meet you there. I will also say, welcome to Mandalore."

On the ground, Han was not to pleased with the answer they received.

"Man, we fly half way across the galaxy to a planet everybody fears, fly around the planet looking for the guys in charge, and when we finally find them," Han grumbled, "they instruct us to fly somewhere else."

"I think they're trying to insure that when the Empire launches a punitive raid, they do not capture your ship," Obi Wan commented, "From what I've seen, the Mandalorians might be strong enough to attack the Imperial fortresses, but not strong enough to hold off any Imperial counterattack."

"They could have still explained that and been polite," Han grumbled again.

"They are Mandalorians," Obi Wan reminded him, "they likely expect you to understand their situation."

"Great," Han grumbled.

It took them ten minutes to reach the location that they were told to go to by the device they had been given. As Han moved the Millennium Falcon in closer, he was surprised to see a portion of the mountain move, as if to open up a hanger.

"Wow," was all Han could say to that.

"Underground hangers," Leia spoke.

"More like bunkers," Han commented as he slowly brought the Falcon inside and noticed just how thick the doors were, "that looks like this place could take multiple turbolaser hits from space without being uncovered."

After they landed and came down the Falcon's ramp they were startled by the next major surprise. Inside the 'hanger' were three AT-STs, six Imperial hover tanks, and several E-Web blasters and mortars, as if the area was a minor Imperial warehouse. The insignia on these vehicles and weapons, however, was not the Imperial insignia. It appeared to resemble the logo for the company Mandal Motors.

"They're all vehicles and equipment that we've captured," came a voice to their left turning their attention as both of the Mandalorian leaders were approaching them from deeper inside the hanger.

"So what is all this?" Leia asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"A system of bunkers that have been under construction since the first Mandalore many, many, years ago," Tobbi Dala answered, "The Republic never found out about them when they conquered our planet and thus the Empire does not know about them."

They nodded politely.

"We have been sent the leading council of the Alliance to Restore the Republic to meet with the leaders of your uprising," Leia spoke politely, "I am Leia Organa the Rebellion's ambassador. This is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, Captain Lando Calrissian, Captain Han Solo, and Chewbacca."

"I am Tobbi Dala and this is Fenn Shysa, we are the leaders of the Mandalorian Protectors and the commanders of the present rebellion," Tobbi Dala spoke, "We remember General Kenobi, although it would not appear that the years were kind to him."

"We are curious as to how you learned of our uprising?" Fenn Shysa asked, "We actually wanted to make contact, but our attempt was thwarted when the Imperials blew up their only spaceport base on Mandalore."

"The Imperial commander sent a message to another Imperial base where Rebel spies managed to overhear the report of your uprising," Leia explained, "but why would you need to commandeer Imperial equipment?"

"Years of defeats, Madam Organa," Tobbi Dala answered, "Years of defeats. The Republic took away our war droids after the Mandalorian Wars, and then they took away our right to create military ground vehicles at the end of the Clone Wars, and more recently, the Empire took away our right to manufacture spacecraft. Mandal Motors, while a native Mandalorian company has been taken over by the Empire, which means we can not use it to build what we need."

"I see," Leia commented, "although it could be possible that you could have kept your equipment if you didn't try to conquer the Republic in the past."

"That is the past," Fenn Shysa told her, "And they are the consequences of war. Humiliating for all Mandalorians that they lost, but such things happen, and the Republic's victories where honorable. The present Empire does not behave in an honorable manner and that is why we are fighting."

This actually intrigued Obi Wan as it seemed to remind him of something Yoda had said before they left.

"You fight for honor?" Obi Wan asked.

"As any warrior should," Fenn Shysa answered, "as a true Mandalorian should. It was true when all our clans were united and we fought the Republic, and it was true for Jaster Mereel who wrote the Code for the Supercommando."

"Is that why you wanted to contact us?" Obi Wan asked, "Contact the Rebellion?"

"No," Tobbi Dala responded, "Our past losses and their consequences have left us in a situation where we need real help. We can not secure our safety without your help."

"I'm afraid to tell you, sirs, that the Rebellion is in no way shape or form able to begin liberating planets from Imperial rule," Leia spoke weakly, "and our own supplies are stretched fairly thin, which means that it will be difficult to actually supply you."

"Destroying the Imperials on Mandalore is easy," Tobbi Dala answered confidently, "with the exception of the surviving Clone Commanders of the Clone Wars, these Imperials are nothing more then conscripts. Poor men hired to fight to force the Emperor's will and nothing more. They are poorly trained in comparison to our warriors an their cause is less inspiring then perhaps yours is. What we need are ships, preferably like 'Freedom One' which has gained great notoriety considering its history and its often use in fighting the Empire."

"We would settle for a basic starfighter though," Fenn Shysa spoke, "as there aren't enough warriors under our command to truly consider the clans united, and as such there is little we can do beyond Mandalore itself."

"We might be able to spare a squadron or two of X-Wings, but I can't make any promises that the Rebellion can entirely provide such support," Leia told them.

Both warriors visibly sighed. As it was apparent that they were hoping for some help in that regard.

"It might make our high command more willing to help you in this manner if you could provide some help to us," Obi Wan spoke up.

That attracted attention from the two commanders.

"What would your high command require?" Fenn Shysa questioned.

"In view of the losses sustained on Hoth and the fact that training for new recruits is fairly difficult," Leia began, "Our Secretary of Defense hopes that you will actively bring your warriors into the Alliance, although we would settle for a possibly a handful to serve as instructors."

"Mandalorians in an alliance fighting to restore a republic that the Mandalorians once fought," Tobbi Dala gave an ironic smile, "Such a decision, unfortunately beyond Fenn Shysa and myself as neither of us hold the title Mandalore. We would need to put it to a clan vote. Although, I'm sure the clans would accept it if it means the Empire is thrown off our planet and never allowed to return."

"You might want to find someone who could be a new leader for your people," Obi Wan advised, "It'll make thinks much easier."

"A new Mandalore?" Fenn Shysa asked, "that can't be determined until after we've thrown the Empire off of Mandalore."

"We can help," Leia offered, "If would accept it."

"It would be most interesting to have your help," Tobbi Dala answered, "If you follow us to the situation room, we'll show you what we've managed to do so far."

**Aargau System**

Rogue squadron came out of hyperspace to see the Imperial communications station sitting on its own.

"You ready to download, Mara?" Luke asked quietly through the force.

"Ready, farm boy," Mara answered, "Hope you and your squadron can keep them distracted."

"T.I.E. Squadron, we have you on our screen now, please identify yourselves," a voice over the radio spoke, indicating that the communications center was contacting them.

It was Wedge who actually answered, as Luke's voice be recognized because of his missions as a Jedi, and Bigg's voice might be recognized as an Imperial defector. Wedge was the only Rogue in a command position that might be able to pull off the bluff.

"This is patrol zero, nine, three, five," Wedge answered, "Passcode Alpha one, beta three, theta seven."

They waited nervously as they continued toward the station at what would be a sluggish pace for even the Skipray following behind Rogue Squadron. After a moment, the station notified them that the code had cleared and they could approach hanger two. The Rogues then split into two lines escort Mara's Skipray closer.

"Okay, we're in," Kira announced to her daughter as they came closer, "I'll only need three seconds to download all the information."

"They'll sense something is up in two seconds," Shira Brie warned from her seat.

Mara glared back.

"Just a warning," Shira answered.

"Download complete," Kira announced.

"See, no problems," Mara smiled and then prepared to deal the final blow to the station itself.

As she did so, she noticed several normal T.I.E. fighters launching from both hangers and moving into attack formation.

"Sithspit," Mara cursed, "Farmboy, take care of those guys!"

Mara then opened up on the station with all the available weaponry that the Skipray she was piloting had, which due to the modifications needed to hack into the Imperial network was only one weak laser cannon in the nose, one ion cannon on the tail, and one proton torpedo launcher. Luckily for her though, the station hadn't raised its shields yet, and the weapons flew straight into the station's hanger unchecked. The station exploded in a brilliant fireball, and Mara quickly turned the Skipray around to jump for Home One.

"What about your friend?" Shira asked.

"They'll finish mopping up those pilots shortly," Mara answered confidently and pulled her Skipray into hyperspace to escape.

Rogue Squadron, meanwhile scattered to take on the oncoming T.I.E. fighters. Thankfully, they were all the traditional T.I.E. fighters which made Rogue Squadron easy to distinguish from them. Luke caught two of the Imperial ships as they turned to try and attack Mara's Skipray, as though they were ignoring Rogue Squadron. The shockwave that resulted from Mara's destroying the station caught nearly half of the remaining T.I.E. fighters leaving only one or two left which two other Rogues took out. They were then left alone amongst the wreckage of the station.

"Alright guys," Luke spoke aloud, "I think we've done enough here. We'd better get back."

"Yeah, let's form up," Wedge ordered.

**Mandalore**

Fenn Shysa and Tobbi Dala lead them to a smaller situation room that displayed a map of the planet, and the two Mandalorian leaders were now explaining the present situation.

"We've successfully captured and destroyed about half of the forts the Empire built on Mandalore," Tobbi Dala explained and with our latest capture, it will actually make attempts to capture the larger forts easier, as the distances that any Imperial relief force would have to travel greater distances to try and relieve a fort that is under attack."

"We've also commandeered various pieces of Imperial equipment that we managed to capture when we took over the bases," Fenn Shysa added, "Which will allow us to more easily break into the larger forts or thwart the relieving forces."

"That may be difficult if the Imperials use their AT-AT walkers," Han commented.

"Their necks are weak," Fenn Shysa shrugged the comment off, "One detpack on each side of the neck and those fall like ripe fruit."

"At least it's a plan," Lando commented, "I'd wager that's where those jetpacks come in?"

Fenn Shysa nodded.

"So when do you plan to take these last forts?" Leia asked.

"As soon as all the equipment we've gained in this past raid has been collected," Tobbi Dala answered, "Then we strike the fortress near what was the traditional capital. Once that one is taken, even if we still have other Imperial forts to take, it should not be too difficult to convene the clans and nominate a new Mandalore."

Meanwhile, the commander of all Imperial forces on Mandalore stood nervously looking at a similar situation map. Nearly half of the planet had essentially been freed from Imperial control with several vehicles lost and even more men dead. What made things worse was a report of an attack on one force, trying to relieve a fort already under attack, by the Millennium Falcon, which meant that the Rebellion had now taken an official interest in the Mandalorian's uprising. No reinforcements were coming and no ships were sent to bombard Mandalorian positions from space.

"We have your connection to Wayland, sir," a lower ranking officer spoke.

"Thank you," the Imperial commander answered and turned to face the holo-projector, which portrayed the image of Jorus C'boath.

"I trust you have an opportunistic report for me," C'boath scowled at him.

"My situation is not optimistic," the commander answered, "Nearly half of my forces have been destroyed and you have yet to send reinforcements to aide me. On top of this, I believe the Rebellion has become involved, which means in addition to fighting people who have trained for war since birth we will likely be facing the powers of a Jedi, which without reinforcement or at least some orbital task force, Mandalore will fall."

"Retaliate," C'boath demanded, "Start wiping out communities if they're going to keep fighting. Force them out of hiding. Destroy the towns they're hiding in."

"We tried that," the commander answered, "our troops were ambushed in the streets and some of the intended victims were armed. We lost more storm troopers then innocents killed. The Tarkin Doctrine will not work. Not against the Mandalorians."

"Defend your bases, General," C'boath ordered.

The transmission was then cut, meaning that that the sector command on Wayland was still determined not to help him. He then sighed and looked at his situation map again. The final battles for Mandalore would be coming soon.

Half an hour later, outside the main Imperial base, Leia and Han crouched behind a couple of large boulders that were in the area. Fenn Shysa and Tobbi Dala crouched nearby with at least twelve other Mandalorians. There were at least another twenty nearby in various places. Chewie, Lando, and Obi Wan were a few paces behind them.

"You're gonna need some heavy fire for some of those placed turrets," Han commented off hand.

"You worry too much," Tobbi Dala answered, "We're prepared."

At that moment, four Mandalorians raised rocket launchers normally issued to Imperial shock troops and fired at the few major laser turrets on that section of the fort's walls. The resulting explosions then visibly shock the massive fortress and smoke began to pour out of the sites where the rockets impact.

"Now we can move in close with relative easy," Fenn Shysa smiled underneath his helmet, "the smoke will blind anyone on the roof."

They then began moving toward the large metal doors, which were presently locked. There was some fire from the roof, but the aim was poor and no one was hit.

"Once we're in, two commandos will keep any vehicles inside occupied," Tobbi Dala spoke as they advanced, "It's unlikely that any AT-ATs there would be able to even move, much less effect the outcome of the battle."

"I would have thought that they would be kept outside the forts to make them useful," Lando commented.

"The Rebellion isn't the only one with preconceived notions of the Mandalorian people," Fenn Shysa replied as a couple of Mandalorian warriors began placing detpacks on the door, "we captured one Imperial lieutenant, and he told us that the Empire built the forts at that size to house the walkers because of fears that we would ambush them or that that would become easy targets in the open."

"Defensive garrison troops," Obi Wan commented, "not trained to take territory, but merely to enforce the Emperor's will. They're going to be more concerned about protecting what they have, not taking territory on a planet's surface."

"We've generally assumed most Imperial units are that way," Tobbi Dala nodded, "We've monitored the occupation troops as the years go by, and at first, the Clone Troopers were worthy warriors and adversaries, particularly if they had Jedi helping them. The first Imperial troops were okay, as even some of the younger ones could remember the Clone Wars, but as time went on, with no large scale enemy to fight, the Imperial Stormtroopers were given poor officers and their tasks were simplified to patrol, inspect, and return to base. It is not that they can't fight, but they've had poor leadership and little visible cause to be there. This also reinforced their dishonorable behaviors."

"If we can retake our planet quickly though," Fenn Shysa added, "the Empire won't have the time to send either the reinforcements or the better officers to take care of the problem."

"The Empire will have better officers out there," Han warned, "and remember, poorly trained or not, an army is still dangerous."

The detpacks were then detonated, blasting the doors open.

"Yes, but we live for his," Tobbi Dala answered, "these stormtroopers, do not."

Tobbi Dala then lead the charge into the interior of the fortress. As predicted there were spots for eight AT-AT walkers and there were four present on each side of the walls. There were no AT-ST walkers there and there were two hovercraft tanks present. One of the following Mandalorians then fired another rocket that hit and destroyed one of the hover tanks before it could even fire.

"Let's go!" Tobbi Dala ordered, and ignited his jets, flying to the neck of one of the parked AT-AT walkers and attached a detpack to it.

"We're going to have to get inside the fortress itself," Leia shouted back as se began deflecting shots from the other hover tank with her lightsaber.

Again the Mandalorian armed with the rocket launcher took out the hover tank with a shot from that rocket launcher. From there, the group began to split up. Tobbi Dala and five Mandalorians remained in the open area to destroy the AT-AT walkers and distract any stormtroopers rushing out into the open yard. The rest followed Fenn Shysa to a nearby door, which Obi Wan cut open with his lightsaber.

As they made their way in, Fenn Shysa took the lead. Leia and the others followed closely.

"My men and I will spread out to take the fortress and move toward the roof," Fenn Shysa spoke, "can you take the main headquarters office? If the commander hasn't already slipped out, he's likely to be there."

Han was the one who nodded, "Yeah. We'll probably also get a few stormtroopers as well."

"Good hunting," Fenn Shysa spoke.

Leia nodded and then headed left once they came the end of the entrance hallway with Han beside her. Chewie and Lando took up positions to the rear of their small formation with Obi Wan in the middle of the group.

"I wish we had your brother's artoo unit here," Han grumbled as he shot a lone stormtrooper standing guard outside a door, "he could find a map of the base we could use."

"Maybe we'll get lucky," Leia sighed an lead the group down the hallway.

They occasionally heard Chewie growl or Lando fire his own weapon as stormtroopers rushed out of doors they passed and tried to attack from the rear. Chewie would grab the trooper's blaster and would then slam the trooper into the steal wall, the sound of the helmet and head within it cracking open clearly audible. Lando relied on Chewie's hearing and warning growl to whirl and fire. Leia dealt with a few attacking head on by either slicing them in half with her lightsaber or deflecting their shots back at them. Han shot a few others as he saw them coming and managed to react quickly.

After a few moments, Obi Wan's hand suddenly wrested on Leia's shoulder bringing the group to a complete stop.

"We're right below the main nerve center," Obi Wan then spoke as Leia turned.

"Anyone see an elevator, or a flight of stairs?" Lando asked from behind them.

Han looked down an intersecting hallway and spotted what looked like elevator doors. He also spotted a full squad of stormtroopers marching down that hallway and moving into firing position.

"I think we got one, and it's guarded too!" Han announced and fired his blaster at the lead stormtrooper, killing him.

Leia turned and rushed down that hallway, slicing her way through the stormtroopers at close range. Lando, Han, and Chewie then fired on the ones that Leia missed. Once they were down they gathered at the elevator and prepared to go up to the next level.

Fenn Shysa and his group of commandos easily spread out and made their way through the various levels of the fortress. As with the assault on the other fortress, the Imperials were off guard and unable in such closed spaces to deal with the attack. After about a few minutes, and with greatly reduced numbers as others spread out to head down other hallways, Fenn Shysa and four other Mandalorians came out onto the fort's roof. They found that Tobbi Dala's group in the main yard had also done quite well. There were several dead stormtroopers already lining the roof and the E-Web cannons were also destroyed. The few remaining stormtroopers were trying to fire down and catch the Mandalorians crouching among the destroyed wrecks of the toppled AT-AT walkers.

"Secure the roof," Fenn Shysa ordered and rushed the closest living stormtrooper.

The roof was quickly secured and Fenn Shysa took the opportunity to check the battle going on in yard. He found that all the walkers had been toppled and destroyed and were now serving as cover for Tobbi Dala and the Mandalorians there as they fought off desperate attacks by stormtroopers rushing out of other openings that lead inside the fortress.

"Roof is secure, sir," a commando reported to him.

Fenn Shysa nodded, "Now fire down on the stormtroopers, we have to help the others."

Fenn Shysa then turned and watched Tobbi Dala leaped on top of one of the fallen AT-AT walkers to fire on a squad of stormtroopers that had come out of a door that allowed them to flank a different commando on the ground. Tobbi Dala killed most of these stormtroopers before taking three shots to the head and chest from multiple angles. One shot hit his jetpack, which exploded, and that was the blow that killed the Mandalorian leader.

Meanwhile, inside the main headquarters, the commander waited nervously with two squads of stormtroopers and two E-Web cannons. The Mandalorians had spread out through the base and their Rebel help had sliced their way through the rest with little trouble. He was now nervously waiting for what he assumed to be the end of his tenure as commander on the planet. After a few moments a lightsaber blade began cutting through the door and the troopers aimed their weapons and their E-Web cannons at that point.

Leia was the first to step through the opening she had been cut, but in process of doing so, she was quick to begin deflecting shots with her lightsaber while the others dove away from the shots.

"Oh sure, this will be easy," Han grumbled, mocking Leia as he fired his blaster blindly around the corner while the others began to recover from the barrage.

"We need to get rid of those E-Web cannons," Leia commented, "Does anyone have a grenade?"

Chewie nodded and produced a thermal detonator from one of the compartments on the bandoleer that he had slung over a shoulder. The wookie then threw the device into the room. A second later there was a great explosion and one stormtrooper was physically thrown through the air and landed in the hallway between Han and Leia.

"Well done, Chewie," Lando encouraged, "that got the E-Webs and took out half the guys left."

The commander slowly pulled himself up. The detonator had destroyed the two E-Web cannons and killed half of the men protecting him. As the surviving men tried to right themselves, the Rebel group charged into the room. The Corellian and the darker skinned man shot two stormtroopers that tried to fire and the wookie growled menacingly. The commander also felt himself lifted into the air and carried to the woman in front of the group brandishing a blue-green bladed lightsaber.

"Surrender," Leia ordered firmly.

The commander glanced at the lightsaber blade and at the growling wookie and then nodded. The stormtroopers near him moved towards the corners, weapons raised, as if searching for cover.

"Order your men to surrender," Leia ordered, "If you want them to live or the Mandalorians WILL kill them."

"Lay down your arms," the commander spoke to the stormtroopers, "we've lost."

The stormtroopers responded by obediently throwing their blaster rifles away and raising their hands.

"I also want you to order the remaining Imperial forts to surrender," Leia ordered.

The commander slowly nodded, "you'll need to release me force."

Leia slowly nodded while Han, Lando, and Chewie went about collecting the stormtroopers' weapons and insuring they were disarmed. The commander then lead them to one of the computer panels in the room. It was slightly damaged from the thermal detonator explosion, but it still functioned somewhat slowly. Once it was on, the commander stepped before the holoprojector and cleared his throat.

"Attention all Imperial forces on the planet Mandalore," the commander spoke, "due to our abandonment by our Sector Command, and probably by the high command as well, the Mandalorian warriors and their Rebellion allies have won the battle for the surface of Mandalore. Because defeat is now clearly likely and to save the lives of you, my soldiers, I hereby order the immediate and complete surrender of all Imperial ground forces on Mandalore. Repeat, all Imperial troops are to surrender."

Things had quieted down out in the yard after a few moments. No new stormtrooper attacks had come and there was no sign of any force coming to relieve the fort. Fenn Shysa took the opportunity to move to the spot where Tobbi Dala had been standing when he was killed. Mourning was not something that Mandalorians did publicly, and Fenn Shysa was no exception. His mind wondered why no one was attacking.

After a few moments a long line of stormtroopers marched out of the door, and Fenn Shysa and the others would have fired if it weren't for the fact that they had no weapons, no helmets, and had their hands raised. The Rebellion representatives and a few Mandalorian commandos appeared shortly after.

"They've surrendered, sir," one Mandalorian reported, "the Jedi scared them into surrendering."

"How things have changed," Fenn Shysa chuckled.

"All the Imperials have surrendered," Leia told him, "Mandalore once more belongs to the Mandalorians. You will not need to assault the other forts."

Fenn Shysa said nothing, but nodded.

"Where is your partner?" Han asked as he walked up, "think we out to tell him?"

"Tobbi Dala is dead," Fenn Shysa answered, "The Imperials shot him before you forced their surrender."

"We're sorry," Obi Wan spoke.

"He died with honor," Fenn Shysa answered, "Like any good Mandalorian."

**Mandal City, Mandalore**

Fenn Shysa stood quietly with Leia and Obi Wan in a large circular, almost arena like room, of Mandalore's capital city where the clans of Mandalore settled planetary disputes when there was no Mandalore.

"So, what happens now?" Leia asked.

"Traditionally, the Mandalore is chose by presenting proof he is a superior commando to the rest and presenting a goal for Mandalorians to achieve," Fenn Shysa answered, "After the defeat in the Mandalorian War, Mandalore has been without man of that rank. Without a Mandalore to provide singular leadership, the clans splintered for years. Then Jaster Mareel attempted to reunite the clans and provide singular leadership, but many of the mercenary leaders didn't want to lose their source of income, and soon Mandalorian was fighting Mandalorian. By the time that chaos was over, the mercenary Mandalorians were destroyed, and Mareel's faction was limited to the unit of 'protectors' that survives to this day."

Fenn Shysa was unable to continue, as a group of men approached the lowest ledge overlooking the floor where Fenn Shysa stood.

"We will first of all thank you, Fenn Shysa for liberating our home world from Imperial occupation," an elderly man spoke, "we will now ask why you have summoned the heads of the clans?"

"The Empire will not be as lax as they are now for long," Fenn Shysa spoke, "If we are to survive, your task is to name a new Mandalore."

The man scowled and looked to the others there, including one elderly woman.

"You sound like that mad clone who came here more then twenty years ago, the mad clone you and your partner foolishly followed, which brought the Empire down upon us," the man then spoke, "there are no people worthy of the rank."

"You will retain leadership of your protectors," the woman spoke sternly, "and are not to call us over this again."

"The Rebellion has offered us help," Fenn Shysa tried to argue, "but their main condition is that we unite to give them a single voice."

"No doubt the second condition is that we become the backbone of their army," another man spoke, "we saw the news reports of their performance on Hoth. They are weaklings that will destroy our people to save their own hides."

"If I may speak up," Obi Wan spoke, hoping to mediate the growing argument, "Your appointed general does have a point that he addressed earlier. The Empire will eventually return, and possibly with a force better prepared to fight you. More walkers, more troops, and possibly an Inquisitor or even Palpatine's newest Sith Apprentice. Given your planet's present position, without some outside help, you could find yourself on the losing end of a long war, again."

"Very possible, Jedi, but who will lead us?" the first old man spoke, "the only one that had the charisma to lead us was Boba Fett, who is now presumed dead, and probably at the hands of a Jedi."

"Your Mandalore is a great warrior and successful leader, correct?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes," the woman nodded, "but he must also be one that all the clans will follow willingly. Fenn Shysa, despite successfully freeing Mandalore from Imperial occupation, sided with the made clone from your Republic army during the Clone Wars, and that brought the Empire's rule over us. The clans will not follow a man who brought such dishonor upon us, even if he is also the man who freed us from it."

"There are times when one has no choice," Obi Wan spoke, "You will need help from the Rebel Alliance to bring you supplies, and eventually insure that the Empire doesn't maintain a battle fleet over your planet. And it would be easier for us to support your people if you had one leader."

"And you'll also want us to fill in your losses after the Battle on Hoth," a fourth man snorted, "we thank you for aiding in the freeing of our planet, but we have no good reason to trust the Rebellion."

"There are those in the Rebellion that feel that way," Obi Wan admitted, "but, the Rebel Alliance is also what the name implies, an alliance. Our high command could not use your people as cannon fodder if they wanted to, as your Mandalore would likely have an equal vote in official decisions."

The group glanced amongst each other and let the first man speak to Obi Wan.

"And your alliance would willingly accept a faction that does not believe in the democracy you're trying to restore?" the man questioned.

"There are some things we have to do," Obi Wan answered.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then the group of Clan leaders turned to talk amongst themselves. When they were finished they turned to face the small group. It was the first man who spoke.

"Fenn Shysa, in light of your defense, we will allow you to take the title and rank of Mandalore," the man spoke, "however, you must do so under the condition that if the Empire reconquers Mandalore, you must commit suicide."

Fenn Shysa nodded, "I swear."

The clan leaders respectfully nodded. Fenn Shysa then turned to Leia and Obi Wan.

"Because of the necessities of the present war, Mandalore will join your alliance," Fenn Shysa spoke, "but, the Rebellion must periodically patrol the system with a capital ship, and must deliver to Mandalorian hands two squadrons of heavy fighters an five squadrons of X-Wing starfighters."

"The X-Wings will be easy to deliver," Leia promised, "The Rebellion has ordered several new B-Wing starfighters which are more heavily armed, but it might be difficult to get them right away. It may take a bit of diplomacy to get it done."

"But you can get it done?" Fenn Shysa questioned.

Leia nodded.

"Then that is all that matters," Fenn Shysa answered, "The Rebellion must also grant all Mandalorians their own specific branch within your military system, with assurances that while we may end up as shock troops, but that we do not end up as cannon fodder."

Leia nodded again, "that can be done. I suppose your commandos could be classified as an 'elite forces' unit."

"The Rebellion will expect your commandos to help provide some training for our standard infantry," Obi Wan spoke.

"Understandable," Fenn Shysa answered, "for the time being, only two squads of commandos are to come with me to join your Rebellion directly."

Fenn Shysa then turned to the gathered clan leaders.

"The rest of Mandalore's warriors to continue the work to defend our home world directly," Fenn Shysa spoke, "I expect Mandal Motors to be secured and put to use for the Mandalorian people. They are to begin production of planetary turbo laser batteries and of a capital ship of roughly the size of Corellian CR 90, but with an old Dreadnought's armament. All captured Imperial ground vehicles are to be repainted as Mandalorian ground vehicles and prepared for any possible Imperial counter move."

The clan elders respectfully saluted.

**Home One**

"She warned you of the attack?" Luke asked as he and Mara walked along a hallway leading to Fey'lya's office with the data downloaded from the Imperial communications center.

"Yes," Mara nodded, "although it sounded as though she didn't want them to blow us up with her in it."

"Hopefully it's a sign she'll change," Luke said optimistically.

"I doubt it," Mara sighed, "I don't sense an unwavering loyalty to the Empire, but I don't sense the 'light' either. At best I think she's confused, but that doesn't mean she'll turn around. She might only just leave the Empire."  
"We have to have hope that she'll turn around," Luke reminded her, "Otherwise, she'll stay an enemy and will be even harder to fight."

"Maybe," Mara sighed, "I just don't feel confident in letting her walk around as she is, even if she can't do anything right now. It just doesn't feel safe to me. Hopefully, farm boy, you're absolutely certain this plan will work."

"It will," Luke answered, "but it will take time."

The two then entered Fey'lya's office to find the Bothan looking over various pieces of information. He looked up after a few moments an let Mara reported.

"We've collected the information from the communication center," Mara reported, placing the data pad on Fey'lya's desk.

"Excellent," Fey'lya smiled, "hopefully this will let me discover what the Empire is planning."

He then placed the data pad down and looked up at the two Jedi.

"And how goes your monitoring of this Imperial spy?" Fey'lya questioned, "has she done anything?"

"Nothing to directly warrant arrest," Luke answered, "Although, it's still unlikely that she will get the chance to do that."

"Just remember, at some point you will have to put safety in front of ideology," Fey'lya reminded, "We can not maintain the security measures to monitor her forever."

"All we need is time," Luke spoke, "time to bring what is good back."

**To Be Continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 25

By TVfan

**Coruscant**

"Has there been any report on this spy you have sent into the Rebellion's midst?" Emperor Palpatine asked of his new apprentice, hopping for some lasting success that Vader had never really achieved once the Rebellion began.

"Not as yet, but catching an opportunity to capture or kill a fully trained Jedi with only here meager training will take time," Darth Executer answered, "I don't expect a report from Shira Brie for some time yet."

"And where do you stand on the Mandalorian uprising?" Palpatine questioned, wondering how his new apprentice could handle the situation that had recent arose.

"Unfortunate that our troops there are no either dead or prisoners of the Mandalorians, but with no capital warships or even transports, and the fact that the Rebellion did not send them any aide, fighting there would be pointless," Executer answered, "We'd either waste a third of the entire Imperial army fighting them on their home ground, or we can wait until the new Death Star is completed and the Rebellion is destroyed. Then the entire planet can be destroyed from space. The destruction of the Mandalorians will then show other warrior races and cultures that to stand against the Empire is to invite total annihilation."

Palpatine gave a slight smile. There was no brilliance in Executer's plan, but there was a good trend of evil that he preferred. It also showed that Executer was far calmer then his predecessor. For the moment he would tolerate that. Executer was free to use whatever methods he wanted to try and capture Skywalker or one of his children, while Palpatine had already set in motion the next stage of a plan to draw the Rebellion into a trap.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, another powerful being sat quietly listening to a radio that was broadcasting whatever was going on at the Imperial palace. Obviously a meeting between the Emperor and his new apprentice.

"This is interesting," Prince Xizor commented with a slight smile.

"What is?" Guri asked from nearby.

"The Emperor's plans," Xizor answered, "apparently he wants one of the Rebellion's Jedi Knights captured. His apprentice must not be what he wants."

"I do not see how this relates to our plans," Guri spoke, "Neither directly challenging the Empire nor the Rebellion is a key part of the plan."

"Our plan is to create instability that we can profit from," Xizor answered, "and gather enough forces to free my home world so that I may rule it, and so that Black Sun has a safe haven that no one can search. Look at the recent events. Darth Vader is dead, his fleet trapped in the Fondor System while it is brought back up to full strength, and despite losing on Hoth the Rebellion is still heavily active. And now the Mandalorians have revolted against the Empire and freed their planet. They might make good mercenaries to free Falleen, by the way. The Empire is in chaos on many levels because of all of this."

"Wouldn't we attract Imperial attention if we kill one of the Rebel Jedi?" Guri asked, "or attention from the Rebellion, who probably will not tolerate us either if by some miracle they win?"

"Not if we can do it quietly," Xizor answered, "particularly with the Rebellion relying on outer rim planets that commonly have strong local criminal elements as well. Killing the Jedi will through both into chaos. The Rebellion for losing their only warriors that can realistically take on the Empire and win, and the Empire because of the Emperor's wish to convert them to the Dark Side."

**Home One**

"So, you're going out on this one?" Obi Wan asked as he watched Anakin check some of the equipment in Freedom One as it sat in Home One's hanger.

"Luke, Mara, and Rogue Squadron are off again with the Peregrine, searching for a new possible base location, and much of the rest of the squadrons are needed to protect the fleet," Anakin answered, "and the Bothans will need help if they're to take down this convoy that Empire is running by Bothawui. Ahsoka and I will head down there, link up with Rendar and see how many squadrons the Bothans have hid under the Empire's noses."

"And other then Freedom One and possibly a starfighter for Ahsoka, what will you be taking?" Obi Wan questioned, "I'm sure the Admiral would assign a Dreadnought or a Frigate to assist in capturing a lone freighter."

"We're going to have to rely on the Bothans having enough pilots," Anakin answered, "Or the ship not being well shielded. If we send any warship, they might cut and run before we can attack."

Obi Wan only sighed, sensing some truth in his former pupil's words, but it did not make him comfortable. Much of what the decrypts tat Mara and Kira Jade had recovered from the last Rogue's mission seemed to include a lot obvious information. Like it was deliberately being left to be found.

"Just be careful, my old friend," Obi Wan told him, "Something about all of this seems a miss. Like it was left for us to find."

"You mean it's a trap?" Anakin asked.

"Could be," Obi Warn replied.

"Only thing left to do is spring the trap," Anakin answered, "it's something we can't afford to pass up."

"I know," Obi Wan nodded, "Just be careful."

"Always am," Anakin answered with a smile and entered Freedom One.

He then took of and took his commandeered patrol craft into the space outside Home One. He found a lone Y-Wing being shadowed by an X-Wing. He then activated his radio.

"How's she doing?" Anakin asked.

"Quite well," the X-Wing pilot spoke, "you Jedi seem to be as good as our aces, and that is saying something since she's sad she hasn't had any experience flying."

"That's good," Anakin answered, "Very good," Anakin answered with a smile, "You can return your patrol."

The Y-Wing pilot then brought the Rebel star-bomber alongside Freedom One.

"So, what is our mission, Master?" Ahsoka asked over the radio.

"The information that Luke and Mara recovered from their last mission revealed the time and place of an Imperial convoy carrying vital information," Anakin answered, "We need to disable the ships and recover the information. And since the convoy with be passing by Bothawui, we don't need to worry about having the raw numbers to capture the ships, but it will likely still tough."

"When will it be passing through the system?" Ahsoka asked carefully.

"Sometime tomorrow," Anakin answered, "Which is why we're headed there now. We still have to meet with a smuggler who's been working for the Rebellion."

**Tatooine**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked as he and two people he practically considered family walked down one of the streets of Mos Eisley, looking for some transport to Anchorhead.

"Luke, we hold no place in the galaxy that can really help," his Uncle Owen answered him, "I'm too old to fight, and Beru never had any interest in combat…"

"And some Tatooine women have taken on the role of warriors, given fears about the Sand People," his Aunt Beru added, "but not me. And neither of us know anything about politics. We would be more of a hindrance to you then a help."

"But your safety, and keeping everyone together," Luke protested.

"We've talked with Anakin and Padme," Uncle Owen answered, "they didn't sound to keen on the idea either, but we are not fit to be explorers or soldiers, or really even heroes. I hope you and your father destroy the Empire, but it's not my place to be there. Tatooine is my home. My whole life is here. If it weren't for the Imperials chasing Obi Wan Kenobi, Beru and I would have never left our farm."

"It's likely gone by now," Luke commented, "either looted by the Empire or the Tuskans."

"Your scanners showed that the buildings were still there," Uncle Owen answered, "that should be good enough to get started."

"Will you need any help?" Luke asked.

"Not really," Aunt Beru told him, "Our farm was never that big. It took a lot of work, but it isn't so big that we can't manage."

Luke sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'll still take you out there. Just in case there is any trouble."

"Thank you, Luke," Aunt Beru smiled, "You've been such a good nephew for us. And while your Uncle won't openly admit it, but he's enjoyed being able to talk with you and your father."

Luke nodded and turned to lead them toward a nearby speeder-cab service that was usually too rare on Tatooine to use. Hopefully, the Imperials or the Sand People didn't do too much damage to the Lars's old farm.

Elsewhere on Tatooine, Mara Jade looked out over an old and abandoned pod racing arena. It was a place that had clearly seen better days, but those days weren't any time soon. The nearby town, Mos Espa, seemed to be like many small rundown outer rim towns with street venders and other assorted riffraff. A lot of that turned Mara off in regard to using Tatooine as a possible base, as these crooks would likely sell the Rebellion out to make a few quick credits. This made that any large scale base near the towns and settlements were out of the question.

Their next option would be to set up a base in the more rural areas, but according to what Luke had told her, there were also the Tuskan raiders that might see the Rebels as an a threat to their tribal lands and might attack them as well. The only likely location that could be useful as a base was the large castle complex that had been constructed by Jabba the Hutt, but due to the knowledge of the Hutt's criminal activities, it was unlikely that the Rebellion would ally themselves with Jabba. That left Mara and Luke holding the short end of a very long stick.

She activated a holo-communications network with the Peregrine's Captain to give him an update.

"Do you have anything?" the Captain asked.

"Tatooine is certainly remote enough," Mara answered, "there are Imperial troops present, but they're located only in the towns, and there aren't enough of them to really pose a threat to even the small number of troops on the Peregrine."

"What about the rural areas?" the Captain asked.

"There is a different problem," Mara sighed, "either we spend a lot of effort constructing a base in the rural areas, which will likely attract Imperial attention and the people constructing the base would likely need troops to defend the workers from either the natives of Tatooine, who are rather tribal and would likely fight both us and the Empire, and to defend them from some of the wildlife on Tatooine."

Mara then paused for a moment and then decided to finish her report.

"The only other option would be to start a war with Jabba the Hutt," Mara finished, "which could be tough, if he calls on the Empire or the Hutts for help."

"We'll keep that option open," the Captain answered, "for now, run a quick overlook of wilderness. Perhaps there is an area that has escaped our space scanners and can be converted into a base."

Mara nodded and then terminated the link. She sighed and then continued walking. The present mission was largely to find a new location for the Rebellion to build a new base to train new recruits and begin building a force that could one day challenge the Empire in direct combat. Someone had suggested Tatooine because of its reputation for lawlessness, which might allow a Rebel base to go unnoticed by the Imperials. So far, however, Mara found that despite a reputation that might allow them to hide, the difficulties in setting up a base here, would be difficult. So far, it appeared that the risks in setting up a base on Tatooine outweighed its potential reward.

**Jabba's Palace**

On a different part of Tatooine, near the Dune Sea, the gangster hutt, known as Jabba, lay reclining on his throne as a couple of men approached him. They were heavily armed, but they were not Imperial storm troopers, nor were they any bounty hunter that he employed, or even one employed by the other Hutt clans in Hutt space. He also doubted that they were agents of the Rebellion. Other then the brief battle above Nar Shaddaa, the Rebellion had no presence on Hutt worlds or on worlds that they found economically suitable.

"Greetings, Mighty Jabba," the first man spoke with a bow, "we come before you to give you a warning and offer a proposition."

"You are very foolish if you come here to threaten me," Jabba growled in Huttese, "If I do not kill you, my guard will."

Both men gulped when they heard the translation. It was the second man who actually spoke.

"The threat to you is not posed by us or our organization," the second man said quickly, "the threat to you is someone else. A Jedi."

"The few Jedi that are left are more concerned with their war against the Empire," Jabba answered, "a war that if they win, I stand to profit from."

"From the war, possibly," the first man spoke, "but not from the Jedi. Remember the days of the Republic? You used to politically rule Tatooine, but the Jedi, leading their Clone Troopers took that power away from you because they do not like your business."

"I still control this planet's economy and the spice trade going through Tatooine," Jabba answered, "I have no reason to go after the few Jedi that remain. While they can not manipulate my mind, they can kill me with their lightsabers."

"Suppose…" the first man began to speak.

Jabba cut him off before he could finish, or even before the translator could tell him what the man was saying, as he was beginning to try the Hutt's patience.

"Why do you want me to pick a fight with the Jedi?" Jabba growled, grabbing the man and lifting him into the air, "Who do you work for that has decided they are his enemy and wants to use me as his tool?"

Both men then gasped nervously as they knew that Xizor did not want his involvement known to the Hutt, partially because of Xizor's interest in expanding Black Sun into Jabba's territory and the fact that the leader of a Jabba's main rivaling Hutt Clan was Vigo in the Black Sun. But, at the same time, they also knew that the enraged Hutt in front of them could kill them as well.

"We're sorry, we'll go now," the second man said quickly.

"Not until I get an answer, and it is an answer that I will tolerate," Jabba answered.

"We work for Prince Xizor of Black Sun," the first man finally admitted as Jabba tightened his grip, "He hoped that you would help him in eliminating the Jedi."

"Black Sun?" Jabba growled angrily, "That Falleen slime wants me to fight for him?"

Jabba then threw the first man down a trap door at the base of his throne and lifted the second man higher. Several of the other people, human and alien then gathered near as Jabba's pet rancor attacked and ate the first man.

"You can tell your 'Prince' that Jabba the Hutt does not serve Black Sun," Jabba spoke authoritatively, "If he wants a Hutt, he can use that Besadii slime, Durga. He's already sold out his people to your 'Prince'. I will not."

Jabba then threw the man across the room. His men moved aside as the man bounced off of a wall, and then got up and ran out.

"What should we do about this?" Bib Fortuna asked as he approached his master.

"I want a bounty on Xizor's head," Jabba growled back, "that snake wants my territory since Durga gave him the Besadii holdings. That will not be tolerated."

"It will be placed," Fortuna answered with a respectful bow.

**Space over Bothuwai**

Anakin took Freedom One out of hyperspace above the Bothan home world. As he looked down at the planet and the space around it. The first thing he noticed was the absence of any ships patrolling the area. There was not even any sign of Imperial ships patrolling the sector of space that Bothuwai was in. While it wasn't uncommon for Imperial ships not to be near a specific planet, it was strange that there wasn't an Imperial warship in the sector, particularly with supply ships on their way to replenish the garrison on Bothuwai.

"Is something wrong, Master?" came Ahsoka's voice over the radio.

Anakin checked Freedom One's scanners to see that Ahsoka's Y-Wing was following him in good formation.

"Nothing, strangely," Anakin replied, "It's just that I can't pick up a single Imperial ship in the sector."

"The convoy shouldn't be here, yet, though, right?" Ahsoka asked back.

"The Empire should still have a ship in the sector," Anakin answered, "Be mindful of what you can sense, I think Obi Wan was right about this being a potential trap."

"Of course, Master," Aksoka answered, "Do we abort?"

"No," Anakin sighed, "the possible information is too important to pass up."

Anakin then lead is two ship formation down into the planet's atmosphere toward a transponder signal that was coming from an area in the planet's eastern hemisphere. They found that the location was a relatively remote area surrounded by rolling hills. There were several craft visible, but as Anakin brought Freedom One into its landing cycle, he did not have time to identify the craft that the Bothans had gathered. As he came out, he found that most of the gathered starfighters were a collection of X-Wings or Z-95 Headhunters. The only other craft present was a Corellian YT-2400 freighter.

"That sorta looks like Captain Solo's ship," Ahsoka commented as she moved to stand slightly behind Anakin.

"Maybe, but the Outrider is nothing like Solo's piece of junk," came a strong voice from nearby.

The two then turned to see a red haired man in a largely blue jumpsuit leaning against one of the ship.

"Speaking of Solo, I thought you'd bring him along," the man commented.

"You must be Dash Rendar," Anakin commented as he approached, "Solo and my daughter are on a diplomatic mission at present."

"Oh well," Rendar smiled, "I guess he'll miss out on all the fun then."

"I suppose so," Anakin nodded, "We'd best discus the plan inside, as none of the Bothan pilots are here."

Rendar shrugged, "I guess so, since I'm the one giving the briefing."

They entered the room to find enough Bothans to equal the X-Wings and Z-95s outside, as well as a few more. They were most likely local leaders, either of the Rebellion or the planet's 'government'. One of them approached both Anakin and Dash Rendar.

"I am Lersh Gre'ly'a," the Bothan spoke, "the chief representative of the Bothan Union. We thank you for coming to our aide."

"How are things here?" Anakin asked, "Fey'lya doesn't really report much on your planetary conditions."

"I was under the impression that the Rebellion is not yet strong enough seriously begin retaking planets, even with the Mandalorians as members of the Alliance," Lersh spoke back questioningly.

"That doesn't mean we don't care," Ahsoka spoke up, "We all want to help."

"This is my present Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," Anakin commented.

"I admire her optimism," Lersh replied, "to answer your question, General Skywalker, things on Bothuwai are quite calm and relatively free for the Bothan people. The Empire has troops here, but they rarely leave their bases, and when they do, it is in massed numbers of infantry."

"No vehicles?" Anakin asked.

"No vehicles, and their patrols still move at such a pace that even if their scanners picked up something, they wouldn't notice it," Lersh explained, "Our people's ability to blend in has allowed us to ambush and assassinate them with ease."

"They're spooked," Rendar commented, "You guys do quite well."

"I would think it is more likely the Mandalorians joining the Alliance that has spooked them, and not us," Lersh replied, "their reputation as warriors is known to us and to the Empire. Just as our reputation of being able to spy on others is well known. The Empire could force a battle with us, and while they might take heavy losses, they would likely win, even with the meager forces they have on Bothuwai."

"Which is mostly why we're sticking to more guerilla style tactics until we can either weaken the Empire or strengthen ourselves to the point where we can start liberating planets," Anakin nodded, "Which I think brings us to situation at present."

Lersh nodded and motioned to the speaker's podium and the screen behind it. Dash Rendar and Anakin then walked toward it while Ahsoka moved to sit in the front row. It was Dash Rendar who spoke first.

"The mission is an interesting one to be sure," Rendar said with a slight smile, "As many of you know, the Rebellion is trying to discover any facts that might prove or disprove the rumor that the Empire is seeking to produce a new super weapon to replace the Death Star, destroyed over Yavin IV. Thanks to recent missions performed by Rogue Squadron, and Borsk Fey'lya's intelligence units we know that Empire is sending a cargo ship through this system to resupply the Imperial garrison. It is supposedly carrying plans that will be very important."

Rendar then turned to give a grin to Anakin, "and should hopefully pay quite well."

"The mission is a capture mission," Anakin then spoke, ignoring Rendar's attempt at humor, "if the ship is destroyed, the information will be destroyed with it. Dash Rendar, my padawan Ahsoka, and I will disable the ship and force to crash land near this location. Your squadron will be assigned the task of dealing with any escort the freighter has. If it has no escorts, you can assist in the disabling of the ship by targeting its engines an then escorting it down. Once it's down, we are to capture the crew and recover the information."

The gathered Bothans nodded. Anakin then sighed and decided to inform them of Obi Wan's suspicions.

"There is also the concern that the Empire is setting up a trap," Anakin then spoke, "if they send an escorting capital ship in addition to T.I.E. fighters, you are all to jump into hyperspace and rendezvous with the main fleet. I'm not going to sacrifice you to get information that could probably be obtained through other methods."

"We will not fail," the gathered Bothans answered.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the ship to arrive," Anakin said to end the 'briefing'.

**Home One**

Shira Brie, meanwhile, sat quietly in the main area used by the Jedi as their 'Council Chamber'. It was of the few main areas that she found she could get into. The engine rooms, munitions storage lockers, weapons emplacements, main council room, and even the environmental control center were off limits to her and had at least one armed guard. The presence of a squad of Mandalorians training Rebel recruits in various forms of combat did not ease her mind on being able to do much. She was not skilled enough in the force to take on a Jedi head on, especially with her present cover blown, and the way things were going, even the Rebellion's non-force sensitive members were becoming more difficult.

At the same time, her own mind was becoming more and more conflicted over he idea of completing the mission. Their actions contradicted what the Empire had told her. The Emperor had cast them as ruthless and evil terrorists seeking to plunge the galaxy into chaos. That only through the Empire would the galaxy know peace and order. She had found the Rebel politicians to be rather skilled debaters and through accessing their mission history logs, which she did have access to, most of the areas that the Rebellion attacked were either an Imperial military instillation or an area of space that housed an Imperial military instillation. There were barely any collateral damage inflicted by the Rebellion. The refugees on Home One all blamed the Empire for their being forced out of their homes, not the Rebellion.

"Great confusion, I sense in you," came a voice from behind her that made her jump slightly.

Shira turned and looked down to see the elderly Master Yoda standing not far from her. He had been instructing a group of former younglings on meditation and was also the one responsible for monitoring her for the day.

"Hide your feelings, you can't," Yoda spoke simply, "Great confusion, I sense in you."

"And I suppose you want to fix that?" Shira asked.

"Help you decide for yourself, I can," Yoda gave a slight grin.

Shira then watched as the elderly Jedi Master slowly crawled into the chair near her. Apparently, she wasn't about to avoid the conversation.

"It's just the facts of what I've uncovered so far," Shira spoke.

"Difficult, it is," Yoda commented, "for a spy who realizes she is spying on the wrong side."

Shira looked down at him.

"Know your purpose here, I do," Yoda answered, "Powerful ally, the Force is. Hide from it, you can not."

"So why are you wanting to 'help' me if you know I am an enemy?" Shira questioned.

"Sense the Dark Side in you, I do not," Yoda answered, "show you that you have choices, I can."

Shira was silent.

"Side with the Empire you do, to preserve order, you do," Yoda spoke slowly, "debated, that can be. If corrupted by the Dark Side, power, your goal would be."

"How can the Force have any side?" Shira questioned, "It's what a force sensitive does with it that defines them. The Emperor uses his powers to rule. You use yours to rebel against his rule."

"Sign of how poorly you were trained, that logic is," Yoda answered, "and to lead to the Dark Side, the training was. For knowledge and defense, Jedi use the force. Never for attack. Invites evil, denial does, and use it, the Sith always do."

Shira didn't know how to answer that. Vader had trained her a little, but not enough to make her a serious threat to fully trained Jedi Knight, and Shira swore she could sense fear in Vader at the time. These Jedi, despite the fact that they faced extremely long odds, lacked that fear.

"You're not going to try and persuade me to actually join you, are you?" Shira questioned, although her tone lacked much of the force she wanted to have behind.

"Your choice, that is," Yoda replied, "force you, we will not."

With that, Yoda hopped down and left Shira to ponder her situation and what to do and what her goals were. The elderly Master hadn't actually removed her confusion, but had in fact added to it, and that confusion made her question the purpose behind the mission she had been given. But, for now, she had no intention of changing her course. She would figure out what her path was to be and go from there.

**Tatooine, Lars Family Homestead**

The old homestead looked much as it did when Luke and Anakin left to join the Rebellion. All the buildings were there, albeit with some scorch marks, but nothing had destroyed. He was also quick to notice that there were no speeders in the hanger, so it was also likely that everything inside the Homestead was wrecked as well.

"You're sure you two want to go through with this?" Luke asked, "It'll take a long time to rebuild."

"I'm sure, Luke," Uncle Owen nodded, "As I said before, I'm a simple farming man. This is everything to me. Besides, the credits that your mother loaned us should more then pay the cost of repairing the house and any possible broken equipment. Hopefully, by the time we've earned up the money to pay her back, the Empire's been beaten."

"Will you need any help?" Luke asked as followed them inside, looking at the 'damage' done when the house had been looted, and remembering the countless times he good memories of the small desert home with his father, uncle, and aunt.

"Not really," Uncle Owen answered, "A person could easily inspect all the vaporators on foot in a day. Repairing the broken ones will take time, but it's not something that I can't do. And if necessary, I'm sure our neighbors would be more then willing to help. You have your own monumental tasks to take care of."

Luke slowly nodded, "Stay safe. We'll try to visit when everything relating to the struggle with the Empire is over."

Luke said some polite goodbyes and then moved to head out, and return to the ship that had taken him down from the Peregrine, which was still in orbit above the planet. As he stepped out, he slowly felt Mara's presence reaching out to him through the Force.

"Hey, Farmboy, how'd it go?" Mara asked.

"They got back safely," Luke answered, "they said they don't need us to help them get settled back in, and I'm headed back towards your Skipray. Did you find anything that could make a decent base."

"Not unless you want to take out Jabba the Hutt," Mara answered, "the scum and villainy in the small cities here would likely sell us out to the Empire, and the Tuskans are just as likely to fight us as help us. The only other option would be to start a war within a war with Jabba the Hutt."

"He's done nothing warrant such action at the moment," Luke sighed, "Unless he does something that takes him into direct competition with the Rebellion, we should leave him alone."

"My thoughts exactly," Mara answered, "I'll meet you back at the Skipray."

**Bothuwai**

Anakin was slightly surprised by what he saw, as he pulled Freedom One out of Bothuwai's atmosphere to confront the ship that had arrived. It was a lone Acclamator Class ship, under escort by two squadrons of T.I.E. fighters. Anakin had assumed that that class of ship had been phased out in favor of the Star Destroyers, but then, maybe they had been converted into supply ships, serving some sort of auxiliary role. This was the likely outcome as he couldn't see any weapons emplacements on the ship, but he could spot a hanger on the ship.

"Everyone ready?" Anakin asked.

"Always am," Dash Rendar answered as he brought Outrider along side Freedom One.

"I'm ready," Ahsoka spoke as she remained in formation.

The following Bothan pilots all gave their affirmative answers.

"Okay then," Anakin answered, "You know the plan. Bothans, draw the T.I.E.s away. Rendar, Ahsoka, you're to take out their starboard engines. I will take out the port side engine."

Anakin watched as the Bothan piloted X-Wings accelerated to attack the T.I.E. fighters. He saw at least two of the Imperial craft explode in that initial pass. He then took Freedom One into a slow looping turn and looked out to watch Rendar and Ahsoka's craft moving on the starboard of the ship.

Anakin was quick to bring Freedom One's full firepower on the port side engine. He fired several laser cannon shots, as well as a couple of shots from its mounted ion cannon, which seemed to weaken the ship's shields near the engines. His final shot was a homing missile, which destroyed the remains of the port side engine. With that engine out, Anakin pulled away to let the ship drop out of orbit.

Dash Rendar and Ahsoka launched their attacks in bursts. Rendar fired first with his laser cannons and then added two concussion missiles to it, for good measure. Ahsoka added to it with several laser cannon shots and two proton torpedoes. With the effect of the ion cannon shots that Anakin had fired, these shots easily destroyed the starboard side engines.

"There it goes!" Ahsoka said with a slight grin as the ship began to drift downward toward Bothuwai.

"That's not the end of the space battle," Anakin spoke over the radio, "looks like the T.I.E. pilots were well trained. Or the Bothans weren't so well trained."

The Bothan battle with the T.I.E. fighters was not as easy as the attack on the ship itself. They destroyed several T.I.E.s in their initial attack, but not all of them, and had already lost one X-Wing. The rest were trying hard to get a good shot.

"I'll take the two fighters on the left," Anakin spoke, "Ahsoka, you take the two fighters on the right."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka replied respectfully.

"Guess that leaves the rest for me," Rendar spoke over the radio and took the Outrider directly into the twisting and turning battle of starfighters.

Anakin easily caught up with a T.I.E. fighter trying to gain a firing angle on an X-Wing. The Bothan pilot was doing a good job of keeping the T.I.E. fighter from getting a firing angle, but he wasn't doing anything to try and get away. Anakin quickly took care of the T.I.E. fighter with a quick burst of laser cannon fire as it flew fairly steadily trying to get the firing angle it needed.

"Thank you, General," the Bothan pilot answered.

"You're welcome, but if you seek to survive the war, you'll need to take some hard turns," Anakin advised, "try to shake him off your tail so you can get on his. Just staying out of a firing angle leaves you in danger."

"Of course, General," the Bothan pilot answered.

The space battle lasted another five minutes before the final T.I.E. was destroyed, though the engagement was not without casualties, as the Bothan squadron had lost nearly half its X-Wings. As they began to move to land again at the base, Lersh's voice was heard over the comm.-links.

"General Skywalker, the ship crashed not far from our base," Lersh spoke, "containment teams have already surrounded it. No one has left the ship."

"Good," Anakin answered, "Ahsoka and I will be there shortly to assist in taking the ship. No one is to try and go in until we arrive."

"Of course," Lersh answered.

Rendar then piped in over the radio.

"It was great flying with ya, General," Rendar spoke, "but I have some other supply runs to make, and I can't get behind schedule."

"You've done all we need," Anakin told him, "may the Force be with you."

**Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

Luke walked quietly through the streets of Mos Eisley trying to attract as little attention as possible. The area was still fairly rough, despite the Empire's image of trying to enforce its will on people, which apparently didn't apply to criminals. He was nervous that someone would spot him and sell him out to the Empire for a quick score. His hopes that he hadn't been noticed stopped when he moved to cross a street that would take him to Mara's Skipray to return to the Peregrine. As he moved to cross the street, a laser blast flew down at him from a couple of roof tops away.

Luke easily managed to dodge the shot, and then leaped into the air with his lightsaber ready. If some local smuggler decided to try and cash in on the bounties that the Empire had surely placed on him, he would be ready. As he landed on the roof of one of he buildings there, another shot rang out, which he deflected into the roof below him with his lightsaber. He then noticed a man with a powerful blaster rifle moving across a rooftop about a block away.

"Stop where you are!" Luke yelled after him and taking off in pursuit, using the force as much as possible to move across the rooftops, "Stop, and drop your weapon!"

The man didn't do that and took a couple more shots at Luke as the blonde Jedi leaped after him. The shots, however, were poorly aimed and most of them flew off into the air harmlessly. Luke deflected that came remotely close to him away. As Luke came down, he swung his lightsaber in a downward arch, cutting the blaster rifle in half and taking off the man's legs at his knees.

"Don't kill me!" the man screamed nervously as he found himself laying at Luke's feet, with emerald green lightsaber blade buzzing not far from his face.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber and hung it on his belt. He then lifted the man through the Force to talk with him face to face.

"If you had never tried to kill me, I would have never made pursued you," Luke told him.

The man didn't answer.

"Who do you work for? The Empire? Jabba?" Luke questioned as he leaped across the rooftops before coming to the edge of town and then leaping down into the sand to return to Mara's Skipray, talking his 'prisoner' with him.

"I can not say who," the man answered, "none of the two you mentioned, though."

Luke blinked at the realization that there was some new group that wanted him dead for some reason that he didn't know of. He could also sense the fear that was radiating out of the man.

"You can relax," Luke spoke, "I'm not going to kill you. I'll even argue in your defense to insure that the worst you face is life in prison."

The man relaxed, but still did not say anything. He did not speak for the entire walk back to the Skipray, where he found Mara waiting for him.

"Collecting some of the local riff-raff, Farmboy?" Mara asked him as he approached.

"Guy took a couple of shots at me with a rifle," Luke answered as he secured the man in one of the passenger seats, "said he doesn't work for the Empire or Jabba, so I thought it best to capture him and find out why he was shooting at me."

"You always find new things for us to do," Mara said with a sigh and moved to sit in the Skipray's pilot's seat, "I'll assume we need to take him to Home One."

Luke nodded and checked the communications links to make a report in with the Peregrine before Mara left the system to rejoin the main fleet.

**Bothuwai**

Anakin exited Freedom One to see the crashed Acclamator half buried in the earth. He could see half a dozen Bothans with various blaster rifles, waiting to move on the exposed entrances to the crashed ship. Ahsoka was quick to come up along side him.

"Has anyone tried to get out?" Anakin asked he approached.

"Not as yet," one of the Bothans answered, "We've set up two teams to advance into the ship from all sides."

"Wait until Ahsoka can move accompany a group on the far side of the ship," Anakin spoke, "then we'll move in to capture the bridge and recover whatever information is onboard."

The Bothans then nodded while Anakin turned to Ahsoka, who only nodded and moved to get to the other position.

"Remember, let the Force guide you," Anakin called after her.

They then waited silently for a few moments before a flare was launched from the other side of the crashed ship. With that, Anakin moved forward and began cutting open the hatch door. They were greeted by a hail of blaster fire from a couple of stormtroopers who were trying to get out. Anakin easily dodged the fire, but two of the Bothans following him were killed outright.

Anakin was quick to move in to block the shots with his lightsaber while allowing the Bothans to shoot the two stormtroopers down as they advanced into the ship.

"Stay alert," Anakin said to the remaining Bothans following him, "There are likely to be more stormtroopers either taking defensive positions or searching for a way out."

Ahsoka's group was greeted by the same defense of laser fire, and togruta padawan was surprised by the intensity of the fire. It was only the fact that most of the shots were very poorly aimed that allowed her to avoid taking a hit, and she soon deflected the shots back that took down the two stormstroopers near that hatch.

"They don't want to surrender their ship," Ahsoka commented as she stepped over the bodies of the dead stormtroopers, "even though their isn't anything they can do to save it."

"Bravery on the part of the foot soldiers, Ahsoka," came Anakin's voice through her comm.-link, "for many of them, they're only following orders and don't want to be involved in all of this."

"It's terrible that they're being dragged into this war," Ahsoka commented, "Isn't there a way we can stop this? Let everyone live?"

"I don't know," Anakin sighed back, "things of this nature are always complicated. It's something that took me awhile to learn. Despite all our powers, we can not prevent bad things from happening. We aren't omnipotent, no matter how much we may wish to be."

Ahsoka only nodded as they kept marching on, "hopefully this all doesn't last much longer."

The advance through the crashed ship took roughly half an hour as the two teams were continually ambushed by either stormtroopers or men who were standard starship crewmen armed with pistols. They posed little real threat to Anakin or Ahsoka, but both Jedi quickly found that the Bothans with them rarely did well when they didn't have the element of surprise on their side.

When they finally made it to the bridge, the number of Bothans participating in the attack had been cut in half. They also found several stormtroopers and the ships captain in the two crew pits, using the pits as cover.

"You'll never get the data pads!" the captain yelled defiantly as Anakin and Ahsoka were forced to deflect shots away and let the Bothans pick off the Imperial troops one at a time.

That took several minutes, and soon the group was searching the crew pits for the data pads that the captain had mentioned. Eventually, Ahsoka found something sitting inside a case near the front of the port side crew pit. She looked over the screen on it for a few moments before turning to Anakin, her eyes wide.

"Master, I think I found the information they were trying to hide," Ahsoka spoke nervously.

Anakin made his way and took a look at hit.

"We need to get this back to the Council and to the Rebellion," Anakin said nervously back after a few moments.

**Home One**

Luke found that the Millennium Falcon had returned from their mission as he and Mara Jade carried their prisoner off of their Skipray. Han and Chewbacca were actually working on something along the top of the Falcon.

"Hey there, kid," Han greeted him, "What's up with the legless guy?"

"One attempted assassin," Luke answered, "we were hoping to figure out why, as he doesn't work for Jabba or the Empire."

"They aren't the only ones that we've angered over the years," Han commented and then noticed something on the man's arm, "And I think I know who this guy works for."

"Who is it?" Luke asked.

"Notice the tattoo on his left forearm?" Han questioned.

Luke and Mara both took a look to see the image of black sun tattooed into the man's skin.

"They guy works for Black Sun, kid," Han told him, "the largest organized crime syndicate in the galaxy."

**To Be Continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 26

By TVfan

**Coruscant**

The walls that fenced off the compound from which Prince Xizor ran the Black Sun were outwardly impressive, but they were little more then high walls. A lone Rodian was quite thankful for that as he prepared to fire a zip line into the wall of the complex across the street from him. He was high enough to clear the wall, and was well enough armed that if he could get to Xizor, he could easily kill the Falleen crime lord.

The Rodian looked as though he had had a hard life and anyone who might have seen him would not think that he would be engaged in attempting to kill one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Several of his head spines were bent, and there were even a few that were missing. He wore a patch to cover up a gaping hole where his left eye had been and there were scars from his previous attempts to capture targets for his master. To complete the image of an unlikely warrior, the Rodian was not very muscular in appearance, even for a Rodian. But the bounty placed on Prince Xizor by Jabba the Hutt was too good to pass up, and he needed the money.

He fired his zip line and placed the small handle he would need to slide down the line onto it and easily slid over the traffic below him and under the traffic above him. The impact with a glass window wasn't real quiet, but the Rodian found the hallway to be empty, and quickly moved away so any security that arrived wouldn't know what had happened at first.

He made his way through a maze of passageways until he came to a door that he heard Xizor speaking through. The Rodian couldn't make all of it out, but it sounded like Xizor was angry about something involving someone named 'Skywalker'. The Rodian assumed that Xizor had been hired by the Empire to fight the Rebellion, although that fight wasn't his concern. He merely wanted to kill his target and escape with enough proof for Jabba that he would be able to make a big score. He readied his blasters while he listened to angry talk coming from inside the room.

When he was ready, the Rodian rushed through the doors and fired a series of shots at the closest targets to him.

"Now you will pay for meddling in Jabba's affairs!" the Rodian screamed as he fired.

Prince Xizor ducked under the incoming laser fire, totally surprised by what had happened. The Rodian had burst into his main business room, apparently undetected by his security and had just blasted five messengers and one of his Vigos, who was directly responsible for Black Sun's Coruscant operations. The Rodian was about to turn on him directly when Guri caught him from behind and threw him to the ground, making the Rodian drop his blasters. Xizor picked up the dropped weapons.

"Who is this fool, Guri?" Prince Xizor asked in slightly frustrated voice.

"A bounty hunter from the Outer Rim," Guri replied, "One who largely works for Jabba the Hutt. Although, from what we've been able to listen in on Imperial communiqués, he hasn't been that good a bounty hunter. While he's managed to bring in his targets, he hasn't fared all that well in the fights to capture them."

"That much is evident," Prince Xizor replied and then kneeled above the fallen Rodian, "and why does the 'great' Jabba the Hutt wish to anger Black Sun, Mister…"

"Greedo," the Rodian shot back, "and it's Black Sun that is the aggressor, trying to make Jabba do your bidding."

Xizor only responded with a confident smile, "Well, I do control all galactic crime. Jabba is merely a large slug wallowing in the outer rim. His Desilijic family is only powerful on Tatooine, and largely has to share power with the other Hutts in Hutt space, and there, the Besadii, Durga is the most powerful."

"Durga, with all the power you've given him, would never challenge Jabba," Greedo replied, "Jabba's chosen his arena."

"And he's chosen the weaker of two positions," Prince Xizor answered, firing the blaster at Greedo's head at point blank range.

The Falleen crime lord then turned to Guri who had now stepped away from the smoldering corpse. The attack did anger Xizor somewhat. The Vigo who had been killed would be difficult to replace, and that the incident was the first blow in a gang war between himself and Jabba the Hutt was somewhat frustrating, especially since the hit man he had sent after Luke Skywalker on Tatooine had not returned.

"So the Hutt wants a war," Xizor commented in an infuriated voice, "as if the latest reports on trying to foil the Empire weren't bad enough."

"I would be careful, sir," Guri spoke, "I have monitored many of your competitors and their activities. The Rodian is somewhat right in his assumption of Jabba the Hutt's power."

"His resources are large?" Xizor questioned.

"Not really," Guri answered, "his organization is limited to economic control of Tatooine and some regional holdings in Hutt space, not enough to really risk a confrontation with Black Sun."

Guri then stepped forward to stand before her master before continuing.

"What Jabba the Hutt has going for him is the power of his clan," Guri continued, "as the leader of the Desilijic family, he essentially has as much personal influence on Hutt politics as Durga and the Besadii do. Which is partially why we can not count on Durga to help us win Falleen for your rule. Jabba's representatives refuse to commit Hutt interests to a war with the Empire."

"Durga is not too enthusiastic about fighting the Empire as well," Xizor grumbled.

"And as a result of his name, Jabba has assembled a large number of heavily armed bounty hunters and other assorted riff-raff that could serve as private mercenaries," Guri continued, "many of which hold a better reputation then this Rodian at our feet."

"Then perhaps we can nudge Durga in the right direction," Xizor spoke, "Tell him that since the Besadii clan holds the greatest wealth and resources in Hutt Space, it should be logical that he also directly rule over all Hutt interests."

"And as one of your lieutenants, he would give you some of his profits," Guri commented.

Prince Xizor gave a knowing smile and nodded, "and it would free up the rest of Black Sun to focus on our main plan. Killing one or more of the Rebellion's Jedi."

**Home One**

Obi Wan and Yoda sat nervously as Luke and Mara finished their report on what they had encountered on Tatooine. Kira Jade was quiet as well, but largely as she had no past experiences with Black Sun, and she had left the old Order before she could adequately study the Jedi's past battles with Black Sun. While Han's revelation that the assassin was an agent of Black Sun was helpful in letting them know who their enemy was, it was not entirely a very settling matter. They were in a major war with the Empire, and one that did not look particularly bright at the moment, but if Black Sun was ignored, things could potentially get even worse.

"Troubling, this is," Yoda spoke after a few moments, "Widen our problems, Black Sun has."

"The Empire couldn't have hired them, could they?" Mara asked, "Given the corruption that we've found there, I'm sure there's someone who has gone against the Emperor's wishes."

"It's possible," Obi Wan sighed, "but I wouldn't think that even the most corrupt Imperial would side with them. Black Sun includes many alien races as members, and there are rumors that it is lead by an alien. The Empire has preached a very stringent 'humans only' policy."

"But why would Black Sun want to kill me?" Luke asked, "I'd think they'd prefer to sit back and profit off of the war."

"Dangerous game, Black Sun is playing," Yoda spoke as he closed his eyes to focus on what the Force was revealing, "stop it, you and your sister must."

"Me?" Leia gulped from her gallery position where she had been listening her brother and Mara make their report.

"Reports during the Clone Wars indicated that Black Sun's main headquarters was on Coruscant," Obi Wan explained, "Neither Luke nor Mara have been there, and Captain Solo's knowledge of the criminal underworld will be a great asset to investigating why Black Sun is targeting Luke and putting a stop to it before they force us to truly divide our attention between them and the Empire."

"Of course, Master," Leia bowed respectfully, and then turned to Luke, "Come on. We'd best inform Han that he's been drafted into a special mission."

Luke nodded and turned to follow his sister out. That left Mara alone with her mother and the two Jedi Masters.

"Is there anything else you wish of me?" Mara asked.

Yoda and Obi Wan traded slight glances with Kira before Obi Wan spoke.

"We want you to continue the testing of Shira Brie," Obi Wan spoke, "While she hasn't done anything yet, and there are signs that Luke's idea s working at getting her to reform, we must perform some test to really be sure. If this is all an act, it could be dangerous for us all with some very critical engagements on the near horizon."

Mara was silent at the moment.

"This supposed super weapon the Empire is building must be destroyed," Kira spoke, sensing her daughters confusion and frustration, "we must make certain that Luke's plan has worked or will work before we go out on that limb. And while Luke is an excellent pilot, and a noble Jedi, but I do not know for certain if he could arrest her if she proves to be playing all of us."

"Of course, Mother" Mara answered and then bowed to Obi Wan and Yoda, "Masters."

**Imperial Class Star Destroyer, Avenger**

Darth Executor strode calmly to the Star Destroyer's main communications terminal to take an incoming transmission that was supposed to be urgent. He immediately found it to be a the Emperor, himself, and he did not look pleased.

"My lord," Executor bowed.

"You are to return to Coruscant at once," Palpatine's hologramatic image spoke, "there is a great disturbance in the force that must be settled."

"What has happened?" Executor asked, totally surprised, "I had just received information from smugglers that Skywalker is on Kothlis. I was preparing to go and deal with him."

"Ignore Skywalker and his children for now," Palpatine growled, "their destruction or defection is assured. The problem that has arisen has come from outside the Rebellion."

"Of course, Master," Executor bowed, "what are your orders?"

"Something is swirling around Black Sun," Palpatine answered, "I had hoped that I had crushed that organization, but it still lives. Now their leader has started something that will involve more then his normal foes."

"Xizor will die for his audacity to attack you, Master," Executor swore.

"Be mindful," Palpatine warned, "I sense that Xizor is not alone in this growing fiasco."

"Of course, Master," Executor nodded and let the connection shut down.

He then turned to the Avenger's captain who was approaching him with a look that indicated he was expecting orders.

"Captain Needa, you are to set course for Coruscant," Executor ordered, "with all possible speed."

Executor then began stalking out to head to his private meditation area. Needa saluted nervously as Palpatine's latest apprentice stalked out of the room.

"It will be done, my Lord," Captain Needa answered.

**Imperial Victory Class Star Destroyer, Twilight**

Meanwhile, a very different officer was waiting or the conclusion of his own plans. Grand Admiral Zaarin had still been plotting behind the scenes, and now felt confident that he was ready to make his move. His plan largely revolved around the circus of Black Sun activity that was finding it hard to avoid all of the holo-news cameras. If things turned like he though they would, Palpatine would call in his new apprentice to fight the criminal syndicate, which would allow him to make his move to strike a blow for the Imperial military, which was his real goal.

"You're certain this plan will work?" Arden Lyn, a cyborg force-sensitive who dated back to well before the Clone Wars during the Old Republic era, asked suspiciously, "Palpatine is strong in the Dark Side. He'd sense any long range attack you have planned for him."

"That is where you and the cadets here on the Twilight will come in," Zaarin replied, "They've been trained well, and you are skilled. Palpatine's 'Sith worship' can not beat both combined. And then we can finally put effective military commanders in the field."

Arden did not answer. She agreed with Zaarin that the Emperor was trusting far too many incompetent fools with running the Empire, but it was mostly a belief that specific Sith Inquisitors and Apprentices were the problem. She felt that if she were given a more powerful position, more could be done to stop the Rebellion.

But she did respect Zaarin's plan. According to what he had told her, the Emperor was preparing to transfer him from his post as the head instructor at the Imperial Academy on Carida to take command of the Fleet that once belonged to Darth Vader and now belonged to Darth Executor. The promotion was scheduled to be on the Twilight's bridge, which would mean that the Emperor would have to come on board.

Then she and the Twilight's crew could kill the Emperor and usurp his role in the Empire. Of course, all of this depended on Darth Executor being preoccupied with Black Sun to take any direct action against them. And once the Emperor was out of the way, the military would likely turn on Darth Executor in great numbers, which would nullify the Sith Apprentice's power in the Dark Side.

"There are still questions to be settled," Arden Lyn finally spoke, "but I trust you have thought everything out."

"I have," Zaarin answered, "we can not fail."

**Home One**

Anakin stepped onto the floor of Home One's main hanger in a somewhat nervous mood. His mission with Ahsoka to Bothuwai had been successful, but some of what they were easily able to uncover was potentially frightening, and the rest had to be taken to Kothlis to be analyzed by a group of Bothan spies directly employed in the Rebellion's intelligence services. What they told him was definitely frightening, and he had to inform the entire Rebel command about what had been discovered.

To his surprise, other then the standard support staff, there was no one else in the hanger.

"Maybe they're busy with something else," came Ahsoka's voice from behind him as his new apprentice approached him.

"The question would be 'what'," Anakin sighed, "and whatever it is, it is incredibly small compared to what we discovered."

Ahsoka nodded, "I'm sure they'll agree. We'd still need to tell them, though."

"Yeah," Anakin gave a frustrated and almost depressed groan, "this should be real fun."

The two began making their way out of the hanger with Anakin pushing a hover-cart carrying a large computer core and several data-panels. Ahsoka followed after him. By sheer coincidence they ran into Mara outside the hanger.

"Master Skywalker," Mara spoke respectfully.

"Mara," Anakin replied, "Have you seen Obi Wan or one of the others?"

"Obi Wan is with Yoda and my mother," Mara answered, "I believe in some training session with the former younglings. I have not seen your wife or any of the other Rebel leaders about. Although, I don't think any of them have left."

Anakin only sighed.

"Did you find anything?" Mara asked.

"You could say that," Anakin sighed, "would you mind helping Ahsoka contact everyone. This would be best explained to everyone."

"Of course," Mara nodded and turned to lead Ahsoka down a hallway that would take them to the other state-rooms and the Jedi Council Chamber.

Anakin, meanwhile, remained on the path to the main conference room to get everything ready. Five minutes later, the rest of the Rebellion's leaders entered the conference room. They all took their seats while Mara and Ahsoka stood near the door.

"I'm afraid that Fey'lya's interrogation of the Imperial General recovered from the Bespin battle was accurate," Anakin spoke nervously, "The Empire is preparing to unleash a new super weapon on the galaxy."

Anakin the pressed a button that activated the holo-projector in the center of the table, which made everyone in the room gasp in shock and horror at what they saw.

"These images are the result of my mission with my padawan, Ahsoka Tano, to bring down the Imperial freighter that was supposed to go through the Bothuwai system," Anakin explained, "we obviously brought it down."

"It looks like the Death Star!" Bail Organa gasped with some obvious nervousness in his face.

"Yes," Anakin nodded, "but unlike the battle station we destroyed over Yavin IV, this one is far more dangerous. It has no two meter exhaust port, as engine heat is vented through thousands of half meter vents that carry both ray and particle shields. At the same time, its primary weapon has its own power source within the station, allowing it to fully recharge in a matter of minutes in comparison to first Death Star's two hour recharge time. This station, once built could easily destroy our planetary bases and decimate our fleet."

"Did the Imperial ship contain any information as to where this monstrosity was being built?" Admiral Ackbar asked, "Anything at all?"

"Other then a list of planets that were on the freighter's intended route, no," Anakin sighed, "we'll have to send scout ships to each system to try and pinpoint this Death Star's location."

There were heavy sighs from everyone present.

"What was the route, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked after a moment.

"According to its itinerary, the ship was to go from Bothuwai to Ando, then to Derra IV, then to Tobin and Mustafar, and then Endor, before returning to Coruscant," Anakin answered slowly.

"It's likely Endor or Mustafar," Iblis grumbled, "We would have heard about it or drawn to the system earlier if it were at one of the others."

"I'll have a pair of Skiprays sent out to investigate the two systems," Ackbar spoke up, "they'll stand a better chance of getting in and getting out without too much attention."

"Can you beat that thing, Ani?" Padme nervously asked him from her seat.

"While it's still under construction, yes," Anakin nodded, "we can fly our starfighters into the station, knock out its reactor core, and fly out again. Once they complete the station, it will be impregnable, and our only hope would be to capture the station… which I don't think even with the Jedi we have, the Mandalorians aiding us, and the troops we have available, I doubt we could capture that station and maintain our strength elsewhere."

"How far away is the station from completion?" Mon Mothma asked, equally nervous.

"The computer core didn't say," Anakin sighed, "I'd assume that they've completed sixty percent of the station so far. We do not have much time."

"How quickly can you attack?" Iblis questioned.

"With all our starfighters?" Anakin replied, "as soon as it is found."

"Difficult, that will be," Yoda coughed from his seat, making Anakin and Ahsoka turn to the elderly Jedi Master.

Obi Wan and Yoda did not let Anakin even ask before beginning their explanation of what was going on.

"Black Sun is making some sort of power grab," Obi Wan explained, "One of their assassins took a few shots at Luke when he took Owen and Beru back to Tatooine."

"Are they alright?" Padme asked nervously.

"With the exception of the assassin, everyone involved is fine," Obi Wan assured them, "We learned that the assassin worked for Black Sun after took him prisoner."

"Investigating the incident, Luke and Leia are," Yoda added, "before worse, the situation becomes."

Anakin clenched his one cybernetic hand in frustration before sighing.

"We can still scout for this new Death Star," Anakin sighed, "Hopefully Luke and Leia can deal with Black Sun quickly."

"They will," Obi Wan told him in a supportive voice, "although, Black Sun has still unleashed a hornets nest."

**Jabba's Palace Tatooine**

A lone man came rushing into Jabba's main reception room as the Hutt gangster was enjoying a floor-show of scantily clad dancing girls of various species. He was somewhat angered by the man's appearance, but recognized the man as one of his own employees and noticed that the man was scared of something that wasn't him.

"What are you doing here?" Jabba questioned in a suspicious voice in his natural language, "all reports are to go through Bib first."

The man glanced up at the Twi'lek male standing behind Jabba and gulped nervously.

"I'm sorry, Mighty One," the man spoke very quickly, "it's Durga! His supporters have been attacking your clan's instillations throughout Hutt space. He's destroyed two of your spice freighters. He's…"

Jabba let lose an angry roar and slammed his fists down on the sides of his couch-like throne. He hate the Besadii Hutt Durga for many of the reasons that many Hutts hated or at least mistrusted Durga. The fact that Durga had also joined Xizor's Black Sun was another reason for Jabba to hate his Besadii rival, but Jabba had no interest in starting an all out war between himself and the Besadii clan, and he believed that Durga wouldn't start a war with him on his own. Not on his own.

"This is Xizor's doing," Jabba growled, "He has caused this! He must die!"

"Your hunters are already hunting him," Bib Fortuna spoke from behind him, "but we may need to divert some of them to battle Durga, especially if the other Hutts do not side with us."

"Both jobs will be done," Jabba growled angrily, "I want Durga's slime defeated and I want Xizor turned into Bantha fodder!"

"Of course, my Lord," Fortuna spoke, not wanting to anger the large Hutt any further.

**Millennium Falcon**

"So how are you two going to deal with Xizor?" Han asked as he entered the main recreation room on the Falcon, "Surely he's guessed that you know he's after at least Luke. It isn't like we can trick him."

"Our first move is to try negotiating with him," Leia spoke, "Yes he likely knows that we know, but we'll be going to Coruscant to do this. The heart and nerve center of the Empire. We can't just go in blasting. We'll have both Black Sun and the Empire after us."

"And we wouldn't gain any information as to why Black Sun is doing this," Luke added from his seat.

"I'd prefer blasting," Han commented, "besides, why should we care why Black Sun is doing this? Xizor is a crook who's got almost as much blood on his hands as the Emperor does. Whatever reason he has, it's probably evil."

"There are scales of 'evil'," Luke commented, "some, like the Emperor are completely evil, and nothing can be done to redeem him…"

"Xizor ain't redeemable, kid," Han answered, "Trust me. Chewie and me heard plenty of rumors about Xizor before you and your dad showed up at Nar Shaddaa."

"Some have even circulated around Bespin," Lando added from his seat, "but they may have a point about negotiating. Xizor may be evil, but from what I've heard, I think it might be possible to negotiate a deal to get Black Sun of the Rebellion's back, at least while we're still the 'underdogs' against the Empire."

"We'd need to give him an awful lot of leeway in order for something like that to work," Han grumbled while Chewbacca growled his agreement, "I doubt Mothma's gonna let us cede the right to enforce the law to a known criminal."

"Nothing like that will be done," Leia answered, "although, at worst, we may have to bribe him. It won't fly well with both the Rebellion's Council and with the Jedi Council, but it may be the only thing we can do to get them off of our backs."

Han sighed heavily and slumped down in a seat next to Lando. He didn't like the situation and feared that Xizor would take advantage of them to insure that the Rebellion would eventually suffer some weakness.

"If he doesn't accept our offers to negotiate, or decides that his bounty on my head is too important," Luke spoke up, sensing Han's frustration, "We can always turn to Plan B."

"Plan B, kid?" Han asked.

"Aggressive negotiations," Luke answered.

Han glanced at the two Jedi as they chuckled at something, and then shrugged, guessing it was some 'force' thing that he wasn't privy to. As he did so, he heard the Falcon's intercom 'buzz' indicating that they were approaching Coruscant.

"We're coming up on Coruscant," Han commented as he lead the group toward the cockpit.

Once in the pilot seat, Han brought the Falcon out of hyperspace allowing them to see the lights of Coruscant from its windows. To Leia, who had been on the planet before, things seemed to be darker then they were before, which she chalked up to the Emperor's presence. Luke, however, was visibly shaken by this.

"Such darkness," Luke gasped.

"The Emperor's presence," Leia sighed, "We'll have to mask our force signatures to try and keep him from sensing us."

Han looked out the window for a moment and sighed heavily. He saw two Imperial Class Star Destroyers on patrol in the distance, no threat to the Falcon, and one Victory Class Star Destroyer nearby, but going in the opposite direction. Considering that the Falcon was well known as a 'Rebel' ship, this had to be the easiest slip into a 'heavily guarded' area Han had been on. Sometimes, all of the Force stuff that seemed to go on seemed to be a bit beyond Han at times.

Deciding to ignore it, he quickly decided to take the Falcon into Coruscant's atmosphere before any of the other ships realized just who had just arrived.

Meanwhile, another Imperial Class Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace just behind the Falcon. It was the Avenger, and Captain Needa quickly noticed the modified freighter as it began landing.

"My Lord!" Needa said urgently while pointing down out of the bridge windows, "I think we have the Millennium Falcon on our scopes! We can blast them to smithereens!"

Darth Executor looked out of the window and then remembered his Master's orders. The Rebellion wasn't the enemy in this mission. The target was Prince Xizor and Black Sun before he could do anything that would destabilize the Empire.

"They are unimportant, right now," Executor spoke, sounding slightly frustrated, "Our mission does not involve the Rebellion at this time."

"But, my Lord…" Needa began argue.

"Do you question the Emperor's orders?" Executor questioned, gripping Needa by the front of his jacket.

"No, my Lord, but they look like such an easy target," Needa tried to explain.

"I know," Executor growled and dropped him, "Ready my shuttle. It is time I met with Prince Xizor of Black Sun. You are to deploy our fighters in a screen that will not allow any of Xizor's ships to leave Coruscant. Am I understood?"

"Of course," Needa said weakly as he struggled to get up, "Will you require any troops to arrest Xizor's men, my Lord?"

"No," Executor spoke, "Perhaps I will run into the Rebels in the process of doing so, and two birds can be killed. If it gets to a point where stormtroopers will be needed, I will call on Coruscant's local garrison."

"Of course, my Lord," Captain Needa saluted as Executor walked off of the bridge.

**Nal Hutta**

Meanwhile, on the Hutt capital, there was a different drama unfolding, but still one that was important to Prince Xizor's plans to raise his own power, and potentially important to the future of the galaxy. The Besadii Hutt, Durga, was in a meeting with several other Hutt leaders, with the obvious exception of representatives of Jabba's clan. All of them looked rather upset that Durga had begun attacking Jabba's instillations throughout Hutt space.

"This is foolish, Durga," a large heavily muscled, for a Hutt, Hutt spoke in a concerned voice, "None of the clans back a civil war. Look at what the Rebellion and the Empire are doing to the rest of the galaxy with their fighting. No one but Black Sun will make money off of this."

"And hiding behind Jabba or the Empire will bring more money to the Hutt people?" Durga questioned, trying his best to make his actions seem like they were for the best and not for the best of Black Sun.

"And hiding behind Black Sun is any better?" a Hutt named Sulla questioned, "Xizor will bleed all the Hutts dry to further his own power. Our clan system at leas allows each clan to have some say in what the Hutts as a whole do."

"At least Clan Besadii and Clan Desilijic wield true power in Hutt space," Durga answered, "your clans are weak and hang on to my clan or Jabba's. It is time that Hutt space unified behind one leader, one who can negotiate deals with the Empire or the Rebellion on behalf of all Hutts. Under your traditional system, the Empire or the Rebellion could decide to crush one clan and that clan would be left alone against the Imperial military or against the Rebel Jedi."

The other Hutts didn't know how to answer that. They had long preferred the 'Clan System' that allowed each Hutt clan the right to make its own fortune without having to become dependent on one clan or the other. Violence and vendettas weren't uncommon, but they largely remained small and the balance between the Hutt clans was usually reestablished, despite the violence. It had been that way for centuries, and many of the Hutt clans refused to change any of their polices, not to work with other Hutt clans and not conquer the other clans.

That was until Durga took over Clan Besadii. He had been steadily doing things that went against Hutt tradition while trying to gain power. Many of the Hutts had begun to believe that Durga didn't care about how things were done in the past but only in attaining power. They could see that in Durga's membership in Black Sun, but a few also sensed the situation they were all in, as Hutt Space had many life forms living within its borders. Not just the Hutts themselves.

The humans in Hutt space were the greatest problem. While many of them worked well within the Hutt Clan system, many of them were smugglers and lower level criminals trying to escape the violence of the Galactic Civil War between the Empire and the Rebellion. As a result, many of the new arrivals were turning to Durga's Besadii Clan in the hopes that Durga could keep the Empire and the Rebellion out. This angered the other Hutt Clans who did not want to bother with potential problems that would come out of the Rebel/Imperial conflict. Their only problem was with Durga's attacks on Hutt traditions.

Eventually one of the present Hutts answered Durga's allegation, with one of his own.

"Maybe you're right that we should have one leader…" the Hutt spoke slowly, "but wouldn't it be preferable that that leader be a Hutt? Not a Falleen, which would be the result if you, Durga, are successful."

Several of the other Hutts were split on how to react. They didn't like the speaker's call for a single government, but they did agree that a Hutt leader would be preferable to Xizor. Durga himself, decided not to continue the debate.

"I had hoped that this could have been avoided," Durga spoke and then thumped his tail up and down against the ground.

Before the other Hutts could question what Durga meant, nine men armed with blaster rifles dropped out of the rafters of the building they were in. Before the other Hutts could respond, the men then gunned them down in rapid succession, leaving Durga alone, and the most powerful Hutt on Nal Hutta.

"Well done," Durga congratulated them, "Now all that needs to be done is tell their clans that Jabba's retainers were behind their murder."

The men, all of them Black Sun agents nodded in triumph. That triumph, however, was short lived as the doors to the building suddenly blasted in, and the sound of metallic footsteps followed. What entered the room were four Holowan Mechanicals IG Assassin droids.

"IG 88," one of the Black Sun hit-men spoke.

"Target identified: Durga the Hutt," IG 88A, the leading IG 88 droid, spoke, "Reported bounty placed by Jabba the Hutt: three million credits."

"Take target down!" IG 88C spoke as though it had just received orders and opened fire.

The Black Sun agents dove away and returned fire, but with no cover, they were driven to the back doors by the heavy fire put on them by the heavily armed assassin droids. The continued firing trying to save themselves from being killed by droids that were wanted by the Empire with a 'dismantle on sight' order. The hit-men destroyed one of the droids, IG 88D, but once they were driven into a smaller room, IG 88A tossed a poison gas grenade into the room, which killed all of the Black Sun hit-men.

The droids then turned to the body of Durga, who because of his great size, could not escape their attack.

"Target: dealt with," IG 88B spoke confidently.

IG 88A nodded with confidence, "This will pay for the raising of our army, and will end any threat the Hutts might pose in the future."

They then used vibro-blades to remove Durga's birthmark to take back as proof to Jabba the Hutt, and earn their reward.

**Coruscant, Xizor's Castle**

Prince Xizor looked quietly out the main windows as he saw two ships approaching his main landing platform. One was the Millennium Falcon, a modified freighter that functioned for the Rebellion as a super-heavy starfighter, but of course was a one of a kind ship. The other was an Imperial Shuttle, which distressed him slightly. He might be able to trick the Rebels or the Empire, but it wasn't likely he could trick both at the same time.

"Guri," Xizor spoke, calling the Life Replica droid forward, "have we had any contact from either vessel?"

"No," Guri answered from behind him, "Although, for some reason it doesn't look like either ship knows who is arrive… or the Rebellion and the Empire have put aside their differences."

"Unlikely," Xizor answered, "I want all our guards ready. We may end up with a fight on our hands."

Guri nodded and went about to call forth the castle's guards while Xizor moved to sit in a makeshift throne that had been set up for him. The Falleen was certain he would have company soon, and thought it best to play it cool. If at all possible, he might be able to ambush both if they became hostile.

Meanwhile, on the main landing platform to Xizor's castle, C-3PO made his way down the Falcon's landing ramp. The golden protocol droid was not in a good mood about being on the mission.

"I can not understand why you brought ME into all of this," Threepio whined, "I'll be destroyed, for sure."

"You won't be destroyed, Threepio," Leia spoke as she lead the others down the ramp, "It is quite possible that Xizor doesn't speak basic, and we will need you to translate."

"Maybe Xizor won't destroy him, but what about the Imps that landed right next to us," Han commented as he and Chewie came down to point at the Imperial shuttle sitting next to the Falcon. Although Han sounded like he wanted Threepio scrapped.

"No," Luke commented as he and Lando brought up the rear, "something in the Force says that he is focused on something other then us. For all we know it might be Xizor as well."

"How very perceptive of you," came Darth Executor's voice as Palpatine's new apprentice came down the shuttle's exit ramp.

Han, Lando, and Chewie all drew their weapons while Threepio ducked behind Luke. Executor only raised a hand.

"As much as I would like to arrest you all for opposing my Master," Executor spoke in a low voice, "at present I have matters to attend to, that require that I not distract myself by fighting you."

"And what do you have to do with Black Sun?" Leia questioned.

"I could very well ask you the same thing," Executor replied.

"The Empire isn't the only force in this galaxy that wants to kill Jedi," Luke spoke up, "Black Sun has joined that group."

Executor glanced at the blonde Jedi. His orders in regards to them was to capture at least one of the Skywalker family for his Master. Either they didn't know that, and assumed that the Sith and Jedi would simply destroy one another, or assumed that Palpatine only wanted Anakin Skywalker brought in alive. He decided to use that assumption to his advantage. The Jedi obviously didn't want Black Sun interfering in their affairs, just as his Master didn't want Black Sun interfering in Imperial affairs. For the time being, it presented an opportunity. He could partner with them to destroy Black Sun, and then capture one of the Skywalker twins while killing the other.

"They have also stuck their tentacles into Imperial matters," Executor spoke, "Perhaps a short 'truce' is in order to deal with a common foe. Once Black Sun is removed as a threat, we can go back to being enemies again."

"And how do we trust you not to stab us in the back the instant Xizor agrees to back down or is killed?" Han shot at the Sith Apprentice, "I'd say that if Black Sun is your concern, you should just leave and let us handle this."

"Like we handled your predecessor," Lando added while Chewie growled at Executor.

Executor glared at the dark skinned human, and easily recognized him as the man that orchestrated the trap at Bespin that killed Darth Vader. As much as he personally hated the man for that, now wasn't the time for vengeance.

"Do all of you Rebels trust your own Jedi's foresight so little that you can't trust my word?" Executor questioned, "they can foresee the future just as easily as my Master can."

"The future is not that easily foreseen," Leia answered, "and all we can see are 'possible' futures."

Leia then remembered Grand Moff Tarkin's actions on the first Death Star above Alderaan.

"And their trust in my brother and I is not the issue," Leia continued, "but dealing with a potentially lying Imperial, trying to trick his opponent."

"I do not lie," Executor answered, "There will be no attack on you while you do not expect it."

"We expect it right now," Han growled, still keeping his blaster ready.

Executor sighed and decided to change tactics, knowing what covert actions Black Sun was capable of.

"The more we argue, the more time Black Sun has to plan a possible trap for both of us," Executor spoke, "It would be wiser for us to move together and deal with the criminals and forget about our political differences… unless you all really want a two front fight right here and now."

"Very well," Luke spoke, interjecting himself into the argument, "but, Executor, you are to follow our lead in this situation, and you are not to attack until Black Sun takes some aggressive stance first."

"Very well," Executor replied, "Lead the way."

Lando, Chewie, and Han all gave Luke suspicious looks, but the blonde Jedi merely turned and began walking toward the main door that led inside Xizor's castle. Leia was quick to follow with Threepio shuffling behind her, and the others weren't about to be left alone with Executor and began walking after her. Executor calmly and quietly brought up the rear of the formation.

Xizor waited patiently for the party of Rebels and Sith to arrive in his main audience room. Guri stood near the main entrance as they waited. Commandos and other operatives also hid in various sections of the castle to move the instant it appeared that the trap had worked.

After a few moments, the door near Guri opened and three Force-Sensitives, one protocol droid, and three Rebels entered the room to stand before him.

"Well, this is quite a surprise," Xizor spoke, "Two Jedi Knights and a Sith Lord standing side by side. To what do I owe the honor?"

"A cessation of current Black Sun operations," Leia spoke firmly, relived that Xizor spoke basic, as Threepio looked ready to fall apart with fear, "We know you were behind an attempt on my brother's life. We want you to stand down."

"And you think I ordered the hit on your brother?" Xizor responded, "Tatooine is well known for harboring criminals of various kinds, and even I do not have total control over everything Black Sun members do. Perhaps you could ask your Imperial friend here if the man had been contacted by the Empire and acted outside my orders."

"The Emperor wants them taken alive," Executor spoke, "if an Imperial officer did so, he would be committing treason, and the Emperor would know it."

"No one is all knowing," Xizor responded with a smirk, "not even the mighty Emperor. Eventually he will fall. Either to you, to the Rebellion, or perhaps to some one else."

Leia brought matters back to her initial line of negotiation.

"The man who tried to kill my brother said he wasn't working for the Empire," Leia spoke.

"And was honest in his comments," Luke added.

"And refused to say who he worked for," Leia finished, "we were only able to identify his membership in Black Sun by the tattoo on one arm."

"He seemed to fear YOU more then anything else," Luke added, "Like you would kill him if he talked."

"Any member of Black Sun knows how powerful the organization is," Xizor answered.

"And we know its power as well," Leia replied, "Which is why we are here to negotiate an end to your current activities."

"And what would I gain by doing so?" Xizor questioned.

"What do you have to gain by trying to kill me?" Luke asked back, "One would think our war with the Empire would be a boon to Black Sun."

Xizor was quiet for a moment. The Rebellion's conflict with the Empire did benefit Black Sun, but his reasons for killing the Rebel Jedi was part of an extensive power play to replace the Emperor as the single most powerful man in the galaxy. Xizor, however, couldn't reveal this, as he was certain that Executor would end the 'negotiations' and would start the fight as soon as he learned that Black Sun also intended to do away with the Emperor.

"Black Sun profits off of chaos," Xizor answered carefully after a few moments, "losing its Jedi knights would through the Rebellion into intense chaos, and might require them to turn to me just to keep their organization going, which would mean more profits for me, and an army of indebted soldiers."

It was then that Xizor waved to Guri who opened all the doors, allowing the Black Sun commandos to step into the room armed to the teeth and ready to fight.

"And, of course," Xizor then finished, "I must thank you for supplying me with the means of installing more chaos. I'm sure the Emperor will rejoice at hearing of the downfall of two of his most hated foes."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Han grumbled as he eyed several of the commandos ringing the room.

"I knew I was going to die!" Threepio screamed in terror.

"Shut him up or shut him down," Executor roared as he activated his red bladed lightsaber, "I can't stand droids."

Leia and Luke also activated their lightsabers and were soon deflecting shots back at the Black Sun commandos while Han, Chewie, and Lando all fired shots from behind the protective screen of lightsabers. Guri, meanwhile, watched this and noticed the tactics employed so far. They were deflecting bolts back toward the commandos while their non-force sensitive allies fired from their Jedi 'cover'. Not even the Sith was attacking anyone.

Guri immediately decided to take advantage of their lack of aggression. Under the cover of the fire from the so far surviving commandos, she rushed forward toward the wookie in the center of the force-sensitive's defensive circle. For the moment, it seemed focused on something else, and Guri managed to slide under Leia's lightsaber and grab hold of Chewie's leg. She then threw Chewie into Han and Lando, knocking the three of them into Xizor's throne, which the Black Sun leader had vacated to observe from a safer location.

Guri's success was short lived as an emerald green blade quickly beheaded her as she tried to get up while the others scrambled to use the throne for cover.

"My goodness," Threepio spoke looking down, "She was droid."

"A life replica droid," Executor sighed, "sold to Black Sun before the Battle of Yavin."

"Who cares what it is," Han growled as he picked off another of the commandos, "it was defending Xizor."

"Xizor," Executor growled and then bolted for the door that Xizor had fled out of, leaving the rest to fend off the Black Sun commandos entering the room from the other entrances.

Executor easily cut his way through the commandos in front of him and quickly disappeared down the hallway.

"So much for his help," Lando grumbled, "should we go after him."

"Let's finish of these characters first," Luke advised as he deflected a shot back at the commando that fired it.

Luke and Leia both moved toward the vacated throne with Threepio shuffling between them. More and more Black Sun agents kept charging into the room, but, it did seem like they were starting to make progress as several of them couldn't deal very well with the sight of so many of their comrades laying wounded or dead on the floor.

"What do we do once their gone?" Han asked, "Executor may decide to kill Xizor."

"That was likely to happen anyway," Leia commented, "by the way he was talking, it was clear that he intended to trap us here. We may have ended up killing him. I'd think the only thing left to do is make sure that Executor doesn't leave with any of Black Sun's information."

Han and Lando both nodded in agreement.

Executor, meanwhile was determined to make Xizor pay. His master wanted the Skywalker family to serve him, and the attempts on their lives was a direct challenge to the his Master's rule. Regardless of whatever else Black Sun was doing, Xizor deserved to die for that. The Falleen criminal was just ahead of him in what appeared to be a control room, and he activated a comm.-link as he rushed toward the door.

"This is Darth Executor to Coruscant Defense Force," Executor spoke quickly, "Black Sun is a direct threat to the Empire. All available stormtroopers are to attack Prince Xizor's Castle."

As he rushed into the room, he felt a blaster bolt hit his chest. It missed his heart, but was close enough to hurt badly and put him a fairly serious condition. The shot stopped him cold and he found himself looking at Xizor, armed with a blaster pistol.

"Even your mighty Sith are not invincible," Xizor spoke in a low voice.

Enraged, and feeling his body weakening, he used the last of his strength to stab Xizor in the chest with his lightsaber.

"Then we fall together," Executor growled and collapsed into Xizor.

Five minutes later, Luke and the others found the two lying on the floor after they had exhausted the number of commandos.

"Are they dead?" Han asked.

"Xizor is," Luke spoke, "Executor is still alive, although, just barely."

Chewie then growled something while pointing his bowcaster at the unconscious Sith.

"Nah, Chewie," Han sighed, "Don't seem right to shoot him while he's down."

"I sense stormtroopers coming anyway," Leia spoke up, "We should go."

**The Avenger**

Captain Needa nervously waited for any sign of any Black Sun craft. None had appeared, even after they overheard Executors call for help to the stormtroopers already on Coruscant. The reappearance of the Millennium Falcon on their scanners attracted little attention. As much as Needa wanted to blast the ship that had sidetracked much of the Empire's single most powerful fleet, he would follow the orders he received, and the Falcon easily escaped into hyperspace.

"Perhaps Xizor has been defeated," his executive officer commented.

"Maybe," Needa answered when a communications officer suddenly stood up in alarm.

The two officers then turned to face the startled lieutenant.

"What is it?" Needa questioned.

"News, sir," the lieutenant answered nervously, "some good, some bad, some worse."

Needa and his Executive Officer exchanged glances before Needa sighed.

"Let's have the good news first," Needa spoke with a sigh.

"Lord Executor has successfully dealt with Black Sun," the lieutenant answered, still sounding nervous, "the bad news, however is that he was seriously wounded and is being rushed to the Palace for immediate Bacta placement."

"The Jedi?" the Executive Officer asked.

"No, it appears that Xizor shot him just before Executor killed him," the lieutenant spoke, "but, it was a good shot. Lord Executor will be out of action for at least a month, by the field medic's estimate."

"And this is only the bad news?" Needa asked.

"The worse news is that the Emperor's been kidnapped," the lieutenant said nervously.

**To Be Continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 27

By TVfan

**Dreamscape…**

Anakin seemed to open his eyes into what appeared to be a near blinding light, with Padme's distraught face in front of him. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't.

"Anakin, NO!" Padme pleaded, "Come back! Come back!"

Anakin watched as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't go! I love you! I love you!" Padme pleaded, and Anakin then watched as she suddenly began to cry uncontrollably.

Anakin then sat up to find himself in his bed on Home One, with Padme sleeping peaceably beside him. He had seen something of the future, that much was certain, and it again focused on the pain of loss, but Anakin sensed it wasn't he who would have to deal with that. That made him get up and go to one of the windows in his room, allowing him to look out into the hyperspace tunnel that Home One and the Rebel fleet was traveling through.

"Troubles, Anakin?" came a voice from behind him.

Anakin jumped and turned to see Qui-Gon's spirit standing there.

"It's nothing," Anakin answered quietly, not wanting to wake Padme.

"Come now, Anakin," Qui-Gon answered him, "you should know better then that."

"It was only a vision," Anakin sighed, "nothing to really worry about. It might not even come true."

"You sound rather unsure," Qui-Gon told him, "Nervous, Obi-Wan, if he were awake, would tell you the same thing."

Anakin sighed again, "Something about it seems conflicting… I died in Padme's arms… but there seemed to be an aura of peace…"

Anakin paused for a moment before sighing again.

"I guess it means that this new Death Star will be destroyed, and that the Emperor will be defeated," Anakin spoke, "but a good part of me does not want to see Padme suffer…"

"Even if the suffering is only emotional?" Qui-Gon spoke, "you've done well in your life, Anakin. You've made mistakes, but I believe you've overcome them, have become a great Jedi. You've left nothing to really be ashamed of, and you surely know that Padme knows that."

"It doesn't mean that death still hurts," Anakin told the deceased Jedi.

"It always will when it's a loved one," Qui-Gon spoke, "but it is how we DEAL with death that determines things. Your wife is one of the strongest people I've had the pleasure of knowing, even if it was only briefly."

"And I might yet find some way to survive," Anakin gave a weak smile, "but it is leaving me with much to think about."

"Just don't think too hard," Qui-Gon told him.

Anakin then watched as Qui-Gon's spirit then faded away into the darkness of the room. As his image faded out, Padme, as if on cue, woke up.

"Anakin?" Padme asked as she sat up, "are you alright?… Is it Luke or Leia?"

Anakin paused for a moment and then shook his head.

"It's nothing certain, Padme," Anakin answered, "Luke and Leia are fine and are on their way back now. I was just speaking with Qui-Gon. I'm sorry if I woke you."

**Imperial Victory Class Star Destroyer, Twilight**

Emperor Palpatine sat alone in the ship's brig, with a slight smirk on his face.

"And what are you smirking about?" came a growl from outside the cell.

Palpatine looked up to find his captor, Grand Admiral Zaarin standing outside the energy wall that was the cell door. The man somehow managed to look both confident and frustrated all at once. That pleased Palpatine.

"You have an interesting way of greeting those about to promote you, Admiral," Palpatine gave confident smile, "that is what I'm smirking at."

Zaarin was creped out by Palpatine's look. He had beaten Palpatine and the Emperor didn't even fight when the trap was sprung. Palpatine should be quivering with fear for his own life. Not smirking confidently.

"You didn't even fight," Zaarin growled, "and you're in a cell. How can you even smile?"

"Because I know that you will die and I will be free," Palpatine smiled, "or perhaps my hand didn't tell you about the Dark Side."

"She told me you were strong with it," Zaarin growled, "which is why I expected more of a fight out of you."

"Trust me, the fight has yet to begin," Palpatine smiled.

"Doubtful," Zaarin sneered, "You may not realize this in your palace on Coruscant, but your blind following of the religion is hurting what made the Empire exist in the first place. Countless officers, including myself, who could have crushed the Rebellion are forced to slave away at desk jobs. Admiral Piett was a good commander, but far too many of those on the front lines are cronies who's only real goal is buffoonery. Tarkin was chief among them. I could have defeated the Rebels years ago, yet you exiled me to Carida."

"Where your wisdom was supposed to train the next generation of officers," Palpatine pointed out, "if the new graduates are a failure, you have only yourself to blame."

"I never wanted to be a pencil pushing instructor," Zaarin answered, "I wanted to be a frontline commander. Conquering in the name of the Empire…and there are countless other officers who feel the same as I do."

"Yes, I know," Palpatine answered, "but nearly all of them are smart enough to know that I am not to be crossed lightly."

"They'll change their minds when they see that I've captured you and that your reign is over," Zaarin spoke, "and the overlooked and underappreciated officers will take their place as leaders of the Empire and the Rebellion will be crushed."

"We shall see," Palpatine smiled as Zaarin growled in frustration and walked away.

Zaarin walked away from the cell that Palpatine was in in a rather sour mood. He found his accomplice in the operation standing guard at the entrance to the brig. Arden Lyn looked far more like what he thought Palpatine should look.

"You are to remain here," Zaarin ordered, "the man shows no signs of guilt and is supremely confident, which doesn't fit a person in his position."

"He is a Dark Lord of the Sith," Arden Lyn answered, "He is likely communicating with all available Inquisitors, and possibly his apprentice, to organize his release and your own destruction. It would be better to kill him now."

"No," Zaarin said firmly, "He didn't fight when we made our move. He must face a military tribunal before he is executed. It will give us legitimacy with the rest of the Imperial Military."

"There are more officers loyal to Palpatine then you think," Arden Lyn spoke, "if you aren't going to be executing him immediately, it might be wise to open negotiations with the Rebels."

"Me? Became a traitor like them?" Zaarin growled.

"Better that then the traitor that Palpatine's followers will accuse you of being," Arden Lyn told him.

"Everything will turn out fine, you'll see," Zaarin sighed, "The military will side with us and Palpatine's Sith toadies will be crushed, and then the Rebellion."

"So what is your plan?" Arden Lyn asked, "since the Emperor destroyed your first one by not fighting."

"We're to move to Ansion where I have already arranged for a small flotilla to gather while we arrange for the tribunal that will try Palpatine for criminal incompetence and corruption," Zaarin explained, "the tribunal will be broadcast over the holo-net, and will be followed by instructions to the military on what is to be done next."

Zaarin then left the brig leaving Arden Lyn alone there to guard Palpatine. She sighed heavily as what Zaarin was doing was not what she thought was the best solution. The majority of the military might agree with Zaarin that men like Darth Executor, Jerec, and C'boath were fools that didn't deserve the power they had been given, but nearly everyone in the military feared the Emperor.

It would have been better that they killed Palpatine know while they had an advantage and then play to the disgruntled elements of the Imperial military. With Palpatine dead, the officers and crews that agreed with Zaarin would lose the one thing they feared the most, Palpatine, himself. But, Zaarin's insistence on playing this like some grand militarist statement only prolonged the issue, and many would flock to the Emperor's aid to save themselves. And Arden Lyn could sense this coming through the Dark Side.

**Skipray Blastboat**

"So, you're finally trusting me?" Shira Brie asked suspiciously as Mara piloted the Skipray through hyperspace.

"No," Mara answered firmly, "I'm testing you. You've been rather tame on Home One, so it is the Jedi Council's decision to give you a chance to prove yourself. We are on our way to Dennaskar to retrieve one of Fey'lya's spies. While there, you'll have your chance to either try and kill me and side with the Sith and all of their evil, or you can truly join the Rebellion and stand for something higher then mere power."

Shira sat back in the co-pilot's chair. Mara Jade was a difficult person for her to figure out. Luke Skywalker, the one who had created the idea to try and turn her to the 'good side' was extremely optimistic and seemed to stand out as what the Jedi thought they should be like. He honestly believed she could turn to their side. His sister, Leia Organa, was a diplomat, politically willing to give many things a chance, but still reserved her judgment until after what was tried either worked or failed. Mara however, didn't trust her at all, and was not about to let her guard down, yet the red haired Jedi was willing to take the chance that Shira would kill her. This was a rather puzzling development, as one generally didn't take such risks with someone they didn't trust.

Shira had first made these observations when she had first arrived, and was discovered, in an attempt to try and figure out which of the Jedi she was to take out first. Luke would be the most trusting, and thus the easiest to take down, but given how strong he was in the force, Shira gave her chances of winning a fight at no better a forty percent chance. But, as things were going, she was unsure as to whether or not she could go through with that idea, even if her chances were better then ninety percent.

And most of that had to deal with what she had uncovered so far while trying to accomplish her mission. What she had discovered had left her with more questions then what her training could answer, and her only personal urge at present was to flee and get away from everything. The Empire, the Rebellion, their war, everything.

"You don't have to do this," Shira spoke.

"The recovery mission is required," Mara answered, "but yes, I do not have to test you. I could very easily give in to the Dark Side and either kill you or abandon you… but I won't."

Mara then turned and looked Shira squarely in the eyes.

"Just because I have the ability to do something, that does not make it right," Mara spoke, "and I was raised and taught to do what is right. Which means I'm giving you the chance to kill me, or the chance to join us."

"And what would you do if I joined you?" Shira asked suspiciously.

"I would commend you for making the decision, and I would congratulate Luke on coming up with the overall idea," Mara answered.

"You like him, don't you?" Shira questioned, "that's why you're doing this. To please your mate."

"Luke and I are friends, nothing more," Mara denied.

"Yet you seem closer to him then a simple friend would be," Shira taunted.

Mara calmly held her temper back, remembering the force visions she seemed to have from time to time. Her and Luke on Coruscant, standing over a crib. And then, there were a few more dreams she had been having that she was certain weren't force inspired.

"My feelings for Luke are mine," Mara answered after a few moments, "and none of your business. And why are you interested, anyway?"

"Mostly to try and understand why you're giving me a chance to prove myself when I'm not trusted," Shira answered.

"Because that is what Jedi do," Mara answered with a sigh, "you may have made bad choices that lead you into the Empire's service, but revenge is not a Jedi concept. The Rebellion would likely welcome you if you honestly came to them and asked to join, and given your force sensitivity, it is likely that you could become a Jedi, yourself. You will always have a chance for retribution."

That gave Shira a little more to think about as they continued to go through hyperspace.

**Csilla, The Chiss Ascendancy, Allies of the Galactic Empire**

A lone Imperial admiral walked calmly through the chambers of the military headquarters of the Chiss Ascendancy on Csilla. This was not totally unsurprising, as the Empire held a strong presence within most of the galaxy and on worlds where the inhabitants were even more xenophobic then the Chiss. The surprising thing about this Imperial Admiral, was his blue skin and red eyes. This Imperial Admiral was a member of the Chiss species. He was Mitth'raw'nuruodo, or more simply Admiral Thrawn.

After several successful campaigns for various Moffs throughout Imperial space, Thrawn had risen to the rank of Admiral for small, but still important victories over pirates, Rebels, and even one small group of invaders from the region considered 'Wild Space', which his home world of Csilla was part of. The promotion had been made by the Emperor directly, and did not meet with much support by many of his fellow Imperial officers.

"The Emperor's preaching of 'Human High Culture'," Thrawn thought to himself as he thought back on his promotion, "a shame most of the best art pieces in the galaxy are of alien origin… but no matter."

To avoid a lengthy fight within Imperial space, Thrawn had been sent with a small flotilla of six Victory Class Star Destroyers to conquer the Chiss in the Empire's name. Initially, getting even with the weak fools that had exiled him for his preemptive tactics was an intriguing opportunity, but when his fleet emerged from hyperspace, they found that his people had already suffered under the attacks of one of the various species of 'Wild Space'.

That gave Thrawn a different opportunity. Instead of conquering the Chiss, Thrawn allied the Empire with them. It essentially made the Ascendancy part of the Empire, but allowed them to retain their 'independence', and to improve matters, the Chiss families that had forced him out, were either dead or out of power, and Thrawn easily one a free hand in governing Chiss affairs. As a result, the invaders were routed, and the Chiss were preparing for any other possible attack.

"Admiral!" a voice called to him from behind, "Admiral!"

Thrawn turned to see a young Imperial lieutenant rushing down the hallway. The human looked out of place on a planet populated entirely by Chiss, but Thrawn knew he looked much the same way in the rest of the galaxy. The lieutenant looked rather nervous, and borderline frightened.

"What seems to be the matter?" Thrawn asked in a calm voice.

"You have a communiqué coming from Coruscant," the lieutenant spoke quickly, "they are insistent that they speak with you."

Thrawn then nodded calmly, as it wasn't unlike Coruscant to contact him. Usually it was the Emperor wanting him to loan parts of the Imperial force under his command to the closest Imperial sectors to deal with either pirates or Rebels, and given the events of the war against the Rebellion, it was usually Rebels. This was likely another such request.

"I will take it in the main Intelligence Center," Thrawn told the lieutenant and began walking in that direction.

The lieutenant nervously followed Thrawn to a moderately sized circular room. The Admiral approached a table that displayed a holo-map of Chiss space and pressed a button that switched things over to the main communications network. It then produced a hologram of Emperor's Vizier, Sate Pestage.

"Vizier," Thrawn spoke in acknowledgement of Pestage's rank, "what are the Emperor's wishes?"

"Your mission is far more serious then carrying out mere wishes, Admiral," Pestage spoke, trying to sound like he scolding the Chiss admiral, "The Emperor has been kidnapped."

"By the Rebellion or Black Sun?" Thrawn asked, "I've heard reports that both groups have been heavily active."

"Worse, by Grand Admiral Zaarin," Pestage spoke, "he hijacked the Emperor's shuttle and took him aboard his ship and jumped into hyperspace along a route that would take him somewhat close to your position in Wild Space."

This caught Thrawn's attention.

"I hope you are not suspecting me of anything," Thrawn spoke, knowing that Pestage had a paranoia streak a light-year wide.

"I do not," Pestage answered, "but given Rebel activity, and gravity well mines that have been placed between Coruscant and the sectors near you, our fleets can not intervene, and the many of the sector ships seem to be supporting Zaarin's move. I am ordering you, Admiral Thrawn to begin a rescue operation. At once."

"Of course," Thrawn answered, "If you can send me any and all information you have one what has happened and what you have encountered, I can begin immediately."

The holographic image of Pestage nodded, and then flickered out. Thrawn then turned to the buttons that controlled the intercom.

"Attention, all Imperial captains, report to the main conference room in half an hour for a briefing on a new mission and its parameters," Thrawn ordered and then cut off the link.

**Home One**

Anakin quietly moved to sit by Obi-Wan as the morning meeting was about to begin. Luke and Leia were both present near one end of the table to give their report. Han Solo stood with Chewbacca near where Lando was seated as Bespin's representative with the Rebellion, although Anakin got the hunch that Calrissian wasn't that much of a politician. Every bit a hero as Han was, but more interested in business pursuits then politics.

"We're all here," Anakin spoke as he sat down, "You can begin, Madam President."

Mon Mothma nodded from her seat and turned to Luke and Leia.

"We will begin with the report on the results of the operations involving Black Sun," Mothma spoke, giving the Leia the floor.

"Thank you," Leia and Luke both answered in unison with a respectful bow.

Luke then stepped back to let Leia give the report.

"The battle with Black Sun is essentially over," Leia spoke, "while their hit on Luke has not been rescinded, the battle that resulted in their leader's castle has destroyed the organization. Their activity had apparently also angered the Empire, and Darth Executor joined us in dealing with Black Sun."

"He fought beside you?" Obi Wan asked, sounding skeptical.

Leia nodded, "I don't think he wanted to, but was being held back by higher orders for some reason."

"So what happened with Black Sun?" Fey'lya asked from his seat.

"Xizor would not rescind the assassination order on Luke, and used our presence as an excuse to start a battle," Leia answered, "when it was over, most of Black Sun, and its leaders were dead, including Xizor himself. He did, however, shoot Darth Executor before dying, though, so it is doubtful that Executor will be a serious concern in the near future."

"I guess we can count that as a success," Anakin spoke with a chuckle, "One less thorn to deal with."

Leia nodded, letting Mon Mothma take the floor back.

"Next, we are to move on to the business of pinpointing the location of the new Death Star the Empire is building," Mon Mothma spoke, turning to Anakin.

"I sent out the Skiprays last night to scout out the likely systems where the new Death Star is being constructed," Anakin answered, "I doubt they've discovered anything yet."

The others sighed heavily.

"I still have this feeling that there is a trap involved somewhere," Obi Wan spoke, "a lot of this information we've gathered on this new Death Star has seemed too easy to get. I think the Empire wants us to attack the station."

"I don't think we'll have much choice," Kira Jade spoke up from the other side of Obi Wan, "if we let them complete the station, they'd be able to do far worse."

"It is the perfect trap," Iblis agreed, "if we go in to destroy it, we'll likely face a battle that we could lose, but if not, we face a situation that we know we can't win."

"Easy paths, exist they do not," Yoda quipped, before coughing heavily.

"Could we win such a fight?" Mothma asked, turning to Admiral Ackbar.

Ackbar gave a heavy sigh. Most of his thoughts for the war had been a strategy of hit and run, and only against weak targets. The only real engagement that the main Rebel fleet had had was against the Devastator over Bespin, which was only possibly because of the foolhardy mistakes Vader had made. From the way things were going, it was likely that the coming battle would pit his fleet against the main battle fleet the Empire had. And given the Rebellion's thin resources, even with the control of Mon Calamari and Bespin, and the alliance with the Mandalorians, the Rebellion still was not in a position to challenge the Empire in an all out slogging match.

"I honestly do not know," Ackbar spoke after a few moments, "I have not given any thoughts as to fighting such a battle. I would say it is possible if we are able to get a few key events to go our way…"

"Such as?" Mothma asked.

"Some fragmentation within the Empire would be a good start," Ackbar spoke, "it might reduce the total number of ships we would be facing."

"Then we might be in luck," Fey'lya spoke up from his chair, "there has been a lot of activity going on in the core and the regions heading toward Wild Space… not connected with Black Sun."

All eyes turned to the Bothan. Fey'lya showed little if any real emotion.

"Our spies on Coruscant uncovered some kidnapping plot launched by some rogue Imperial officers," Fey'lya explained, "I didn't receive the report until and hour ago, but they're certain that whatever has happened, it has greatly disrupted the Empire."

"And who was kidnapped?" Padme asked curiously.

"Palpatine himself," Fey'lya answered, surprising everyone there, "although the spies couldn't uncover any further details other then the suspicion that the kidnapper fled to a region stretching from Roxuli to Yaga Minor."

"Kidnapping the Emperor?!" Organa gasped in surprise, "who would do that? He's kept himself well guarded for years. How could someone do that?!"

"They couldn't figure out anything more then that he has been kidnapped," Fey'lya answered, "I thought that this was worth mentioning as if the kidnapper kills Palpatine, it might give Ackbar the fragmentation of the Imperial fleet that he needs."

"Happen, that will not," Yoda warned, "could have done this, only an officer could, but strong with the Dark Side, Palpatine is. A test of his minions, this very well could be."

"So what do we do?" Mothma asked.

"I would say to keep an eye on the situation," Iblis spoke up, "Palpatine could still make a mistake and get himself killed. And if he does, we will need to know, in order to make our next move in regards to the new Death Star and the potential chaos that Palpatine's death will surely cause."

**Dennaskar**

Mara pulled her skipray out of hyperspace over the planet Dennaskar and immediately felt the force pulling her toward a station orbiting the planet.

"So this spy you're looking for is in there?" Shira Brie asked from the co-pilot's seat, "Doesn't look that heavily guarded… and there are no Imperial ships."

"So either, they don't know we're here, or they're expecting us on the station," Mara spoke as she turned the blast boat to approach the station.

Mara then began fiddling with the radio equipment as they continued to approach.

"What are you doing?" Shira asked curiously.

"Sending in a dummy message," Mara answered, "that we sustained some damage in a rebel attack and can send messages but not receive them. I'm having to make it look like it's loaded with static to make it believable and so they don't expect a code to be given until we land."

"Where you'll have the advantage," Shira commented.

Mara nodded as she brought the skipray into a hanger on the lower levels of the station. The was a squad of stormtroopers waiting near the main entrance to the hanger. This concerned Mara little as she landed and stood up. She advanced to the skipray's external hatch and readied her lightsaber.

"Stay behind me," Mara spoke, "those stormtroopers won't really discriminate about who they shoot at and neither of us have a portable shield generator."

"Other then your lightsaber," Shira retorted.

"Even that can be defeated," Mara spoke in warning.

When Mara opened the hatch, she was met with a hail of laser fire, which forced the red haired Jedi to dodge and use her lightsaber as a defensive weapon before charging forward. Shira stayed inside the blastboat and peaked out occasionally. She found that Mara's earlier prediction was accurate. The stormtroopers were laying down a heavy barrage of fire that Mara either dodged or deflected, and the shots that missed the female Jedi all came close to hitting her. She wouldn't get a chance to kill the Jedi even if she was fully determined to do so.

She finally came out when things went quiet outside the skipray. She found Mara standing around several dead stormtroopers and holding a lone Imperial lieutenant in the air through the force.

"Where is Tay Vanis?" Mara asked in a very firm voice.

"Third level, central interrogation area," the lieutenant answered in a trance-like voice, before falling asleep.

"Is he dead?" Shira asked.

"No, just sleeping," Mara answered, "We'd better hurry. Their guards will be on to us."

Mara then quickly moved a nearby exit while Shira picked up one of the stormtrooper's blasters and then followed the red headed Jedi.

**Csilla**

Thrawn stood quietly at the head of a long conference table as six Imperial captains stood before him. If they resented the fact that he was of the Chiss, they didn't outwardly show it.

"I thank you for being so prompt," Thrawn spoke in a calm voice, "recent events have lead to some rather threatening events. Grand Admiral Zaarin has betrayed the Empire by kidnapping the Emperor. He has blocked possible counter-attacks by the rest of our fleet by laying thick gravity well mines from Roxuli to Dorin, to Vicondor, to Vortex, to Fornax, to Iridonia, to Uba, to Adumar, to Esfandia. These mines will take a long time for the fleet to destroy, which means if it were up to the fleet, Zaarin could kill the Emperor before they have a chance to engage him."

There were startled gasps from the officers present.

"It therefore falls to us to organize the effort to free the Emperor," Thrawn spoke, still sounding calm, "and I will let you present your best advice as to where you think Zaarin has taken the Emperor."

"Given the location of the gravity well mines, the only logical spot would be Ansion," one captain spoke, "It has the facilities needed to run any sort of military tribunal that Zaarin might wish to undertake."

"You know him, Captain?" Thrawn asked.

"He was my instructor at the Academy," the first captain spoke, "he is loyal to the Empire in terms of the war with the Rebellion, but he is almost as politically motivated as he is militaristically motivated."

"Every admiral has political ambitions," Thrawn told him, "it's partially how they become admirals."

"Yes, but Zaarin believes in a militarist's ideology," the captain answered, "if he's going against the Emperor, he must feel the Emperor has done something to hurt the military, or Zaarin personally. He will thus try to hold a military tribunal on a planet that could easily broadcast it over the holo-net. And given the suspected geographical area, Ansion is the only real choice."

The other captains nodded.

"A very good assessment, Captain," Thrawn answered, "Our fleet is to move in force then on Ansion and trap Zaarin on the planet, or on his flagship, but most likely he will be on the planet by the time we arrive."

Thrawn then brought up a map of the Ansion system on the holo-projector for the captains to look at.

"The Iron Fist and the Iron Jaw will drop out of hyperspace above the northern pole," Thrawn ordered, "while the Iron Grip and the Iron Will will appear near the southern pole. The Ascendancy and the Victorious will drop out of hyperspace near the eastern hemisphere while the Hydra and the Ghost drop out of hyperspace near the western hemisphere."

Thrawn then displayed the projected images of the exact formation that he wanted his six Victory Class Star Destroyers to take.

"This way, whatever force Zaarin has, we will have him in a crossfire, and won't be endangered by it ourselves," Thrawn continued, "that will by time for us to locate where on Ansion Zaarin is holding his tribunal. From there we will make landings to seize the area, although the stormtroopers are to create a perimeter. Our lone compliment of Storm Commandos will undertake the actual liberation of the Emperor."

"They've gotten sloppy since Madine defected to the Rebellion," a second captain spoke up in a bitter voice, "are you sure they can do the job? We only have two squads of them total. Perhaps your Chiss warriors might be better suited…"

"My people are needed here to defend the Empire's ally," Thrawn answered, "and while Madine's defection as unfortunate, the forces he created for the Empire are still the best infantrymen in the Imperial army. Would you rather we send in a tank assault and risk killing the Emperor with the feet of an AT-AT?"

"No, Admiral," the second captain sighed, "I suppose it is merely some resentment at the way some of the events involving the war against the Rebellion have gone."

"Do not worry," Thrawn gave a confident smile, "the Emperor has his plans to destroy the Rebellion, and even if they fail, I have my own, which I will submit to the Imperial Command offices on Coruscant. But for now, we have a much more immediate task at hand. To your ships."

"Yes, sir!" all six captains said in unison.

**Endor**

One lone skipray blastboat dropped out of hyperspace near a green colored world, and what its pilot soon saw, horrified him to his corps. Sitting above the moon's northern hemisphere was a large black shape, that when fully completed would be a perfect sphere.

"Man, it really is real!" the pilot gasped in shock, "they've really been building a new Death Star!"

"I hate to add to the bad news, but I'm also picking up a strong energy reading from the moon's surface," the co-pilot spoke up, "I think it's a shield."

"Great," the pilot groaned, "let's get out of here before they sic T.I.E.s on us."

The pilot then pulled the skipray into a tight turn and once he was turned away from the uncompleted battle station, jumped into hyperspace.

**Ansion**

Palpatine was quite calm as he was lead down the ramp of the shuttle toward a large governmental compound. The cuffs he wore were designed to restrain his ability to use the Dark Side, but they didn't do it entirely. He was easily able tell that Zaarin had forcibly taken over the building to put on his little drama, but he was privately sure that it would fail in the end.

"And there is the courthouse," Zaarin spoke, "Specially seized and prepared for this event. Your trial for incompetence and treason will begin in there."

"You charge your EMPEROR with treason?" Palpatine chuckled, "I am the state, Grand Admiral. Any attack on me is treason."

"The Empire is more then just one man," Zaarin countered, "and what made it possible was the military crushing the Separatists in the Clone Wars. You've given too much to your Sith toads that have bungled one operation after another. Once you've died, the military will turn to me and we will crush the Rebellion."

Palpatine inwardly frowned. Zaarin gloated far too much for his tastes.

"And your certain the rest of the Empire is going to let you get away with this?" Palpatine inquired, "this will be important for when you are charged with treason."

"The military supports me," Zaarin answered, "they WILL support me."

"I think you seriously underestimate the loyalty I command," Palpatine warned him, "they will come to free me."

"Only because they fear you," Zaarin answered, "we'll see how things turn out when you're dead."

Zaarin then turned to Arden Lyn and the storm troopers that were escorting the imprisoned Emperor.

"Take him inside," Zaarin ordered, "the trial will commence shortly."

"Of course," Arden Lyn answered.

**Dennaskar**

Their advance through the Imperial base was not without excitement. As Mara predicted, both she and Shira had run into several patrols of stormtroopers trying to corral the ones they had been told to be invaders in various hallways. All of them had generally met their end at Mara's violet bladed lightsaber. Shira had yet to need to even fire the blaster she had taken from a dead stormtrooper. Shira was still troubled by everything she had learned while 'spying' on the Rebellion, and had settled into the job of guarding Mara's back, letting the red haired Jedi deal with whatever was in front of them.

As Mara finished off another squad of stormtroopers, Shira noticed that they had come to the door that the Imperial lieutenant had said would lead to the prisoner the Empire had, Tay Vanis.

"I think we're there," Shira spoke as she looked at the panels by the door that indicated the room number.

Mara nodded and turned and sliced through the door's locks with her lightsaber and then walked through the hole that she had made with her weapon. The room they entered was dark, but both Mara and Shira could hear very ragged breathing coming from something in the middle of the room. It sounded as though whatever it was, was struggling to breathe at all.

"What is that?" Shira asked curiously, expecting to find the rebel spy imprisoned, but the sounds being made seemed to indicate that something worse had been done.

"That, Agent Brie is the agent the Jedi you're accompanying was sent to rescue," came a firm voice from deeper in the room as the lights came on.

Shira looked to see a woman in an orange jacket and trousers standing near a man who was so badly torn up that he looked dead. She quickly recognized the Imperial intelligence officer by her two most outstanding features, her one red and one blue eye.

"Director Isard!" Shira gasped in shock and surprise.

"Yes, Agent Brie," Ysanne Isard answered her, "Me. Director of Imperial Intelligence. I have been waiting for you."

"What have you done to him?" Shira gasped, glancing at Tay Vanis's body, while Mara merely stepped aside, her lightsaber still buzzing.

Tay Vanis looked horrible. His face and arms were cut, probably by a standard knife several times, and Shira could see multiple injection sites that seemed to reek of some sort of poison. On top of this, Shira could also see electric nodes and wires hooked into his chest and fingers, which meant that the Empire had run direct electric current into the man. His eyes were half glazed and he was drooling, as that seemed to be the only thing Tay Vanis could do to endure the pain he had been subjected to.

"Standard Imperial procedure for Enhanced Interrogation Techniques," Isard answered with a cruel smile, "You should know that Agent Brie. You've been to Lusankya."

"That's only a prison," Shira answered, some of her uncertainty about what she should do leaving her, "I never thought you were doing anything like this…"

"You thought traitors and Separatists would just talk without encouragement?" Isard questioned, "then it looks like you need to be retrained… after you complete the mission I sent you on. You have Jedi before you. Kill her. Kill her now!"

"It is your choice, Shira," Mara spoke calmly, "for a free society… or for a tyranny who's only goal is power."

"Kill her!" Isard repeated her order.

Shira raised her blaster and fired, and in one flash of energized plasma, Ysanne Isard fell dead to the floor at Mare Jade and Shira Brie's feet.

"I never knew the Empire was doing things like this," Shira spoke to Mara as the female Jedi began to free the Empire's tortured prisoner, "I followed because I thought they were trying to preserve order and… maybe in some sense… freedom."

"And now you know better," Mara spoke, "Tay Vanis was a good man. Maybe not the best of men, but not evil… which is the case for most of the Rebellion."

She then gestured to Isard's body.

"The kind of freedom that the Empire is fighting for is a very narrow definition that is only freedom for the Imperials to do what they want, regardless of any moral standard," Mara spoke firmly, "and in the end, that isn't freedom, but tyranny."

Shira only nodded and turned to leave as Mara followed, holding Tay Vanis up.

**Ansion**

Palpatine was silent as he was lead into a large room where Zaarin sat on a high chair that symbolized authority. He guessed that Zaarin himself would be taking on the role of judge for this trial, standard Imperial procedure, insure that a sentence of 'guilty' was already laid down. But, Palpatine was fairly certain that Zaarin would not get a chance to hand that sentence down before the 'game' ended, and Arden Lyn was not strong enough to fight him. So, Palpatine continued to play the game and bided his time.

"This tribunal will come to order," Zaarin spoke from his chair, "the defendant, Emperor Palpatine stands accused of criminal incompetence that has weakened the Empire to the point where the Rebellion stands a chance of winning the present war. How do you plead?"

A young skinny lieutenant spoke up before Palpatine could answer, "not guilty, sir."

The lieutenant then turned to face Palpatine.

"Lieutenant Crawdish, sire," the lieutenant spoke, "it is an honor to speak in your defense, although to be honest, I'm not sure I can win."

"You can relax," Palpatine told him, "the ending to this game will not be played here. I assure you of that."

"Silence in the court!" Zaarin spoke loudly and firmly, "the prosecution may now present its case."

While the court case on the planet's surface began, Thrawn's rescue effort officially began as his six Victory Class Star Destroyers dropped out of hyperspace over and around the planet. Standing on the bridge of the Iron Fist, Thrawn paid close attention to the battle that was already shaping up. Zaarin's lone flagship, a Victory Class Star Destroyer registered as the Twilight was flanked by two Lancer Class Frigates.

"All ships target the Lancers and prepare to launch fighters," Thrawn ordered, taking the first move.

Thrawn sighed heavily as the two frigates came under heavy fire, and began to dive toward the Twilight, hoping the larger ship could protect them. The Lancers would make excellent raiders against Rebel planetary bases, which predominantly relied on starfighters for their defense, but the ships had weak shields and no turbo-lasers. As a result of this, they were next to useless against any capital ship. Which meant that if this was the only force that Zaarin had, the battle would be a short one.

"Can you pinpoint the likely location of where the Emperor is?" Thrawn then asked as he turned to one of the sensor operators, and ignoring the captain standing behind him.

"There seems to be a large concentration of marked Imperial units around a major city in the planet's northern hemisphere," the scanning officer answered, "that might be the first place to start looking."

"Very good," Thrawn answered, and turned to the captain, "You may prepare your landing craft. We'll start with the city where the activity is."

"Even while the space battle rages, sir?" the captain asked nervously.

"The Emperor's life is on the line, Captain," Thrawn answered calmly, "time is of the essence."

In the courtroom, the prosecution had just finished a long speech on how the Emperor had weakened the military when a different officer burst in, unannounced and looking extremely nervous.

"Grand Admiral Zaarin!" the officer shouted trying to get Zaarin's attention.

"What is it?" Zaarin growled.

"Six Victories have come out of hyperspace," the officer reported, "they've destroyed the two Lancers, and the Twilight is taking a beating. Landing craft are on their way down towards this location."

"This game of yours has gone on too long!" Arden Lyn growled from her spot as a security agent in the court, losing patience with Zaarin's plans.

"Enough," Zaarin growled, "take the Emperor to his cell, and take his appointed 'lawyer' with him. Lyn, I expect you guard him."

Lyn gave him a very angry look, but obeyed Zaarin's orders. Zaarin, meanwhile, turned to his present officers.

"This court is now in recess to deal with the attack on our facilities here," Zaarin spoke, "I want everyone in the command center, NOW."

**Iron Fist**

"The Twilight's pilot's are putting up a good defense, but they're being overwhelmed, sir," the Iron Fist's captain reported to Admiral Thrawn.

"I'm sure," Thrawn answered, "Zaarin IS a Grand Admiral, after all. He can not be totally incompetent."

"Of course, sir," the captain nodded.

Thrawn then returned his gaze to the bridge windows to watch the battle unfold. He could see that the Twilight's crew was desperately trying to put the space in a position where Thrawn's ships were more likely to hit each other rather then the Twilight, but Thrawn's captains strove to retain their formation, and as a result, the Twilight was taking massive damage, and its shields were nearly gone.

"Direct the T.I.E. Bombers to make a run at the Twilight's engines," Thrawn ordered, "it is time to put an end to the space battle."

The captain relayed the orders, and soon Thrawn saw several of the twin ion engine bombers turning toward the Twilight's engines. He was unable to see what they did, as the Iron Fist was suddenly rocked under the jolt of powerful laser blasts hitting the bottom of the ship.

"Report!" Thrawn ordered.

"Planetary turbo-lasers, sir," an officer shouted, "damage is negligible, but they came from the spot where our troops were sent. We can not risk bombarding those positions from space."

"Let us finish the battle with the Twilight," Thrawn ordered, "then we are to pull back out of their range. If our landing forces require extra troops, I'm sure our transports have the fuel to cover the distance."

"Of course," the captain answered.

"And the stormtroopers are to take down the planetary guns," Thrawn added.

**Ansion**

Grand Admiral Zaarin was growing increasingly frustrated as he watched the Twilight explode through a series of scanners and one recon camera from a T.I.E. fighter that still served him. He had hoped that the ground mounted turbolasers could aid his flagship by forcing the relief force to back off, but it failed, and now he was trapped on the planet. His ground mounted turbolasers could stall any sort of planetary bombardment, but he doubted whoever was commanding the relief force would risk killing the Emperor.

His only major worry was a ground invasion, which had already begun. His defenses had shot down a couple of landing craft, but they were overwhelmed and he would soon be facing a ground attack.

"What is the strength of their ground forces?" Zaarin questioned.

"Recon droids estimate 50,000 infantry on the ground, sir," an officer answered, "and advancing from all sides. We only have 10,000 stormtroopers at most, sir."

"Pull our troops back to the courthouse complex," Zaarin ordered, "this is a relief force to free the Emperor. They won't use heavy weapons while he is alive."

"Yes, sir," the officer answered and began to relay the instructions.

In the cells, meanwhile, Palpatine listened quietly through the Dark Side to the battle raging outside. Zaarin's troops were not fairing well. They were fighting hard, but they were in no position to win, and several of Zaarin's units were apparently caught between the city's outer defenses and the inner defenses around the courthouse complex that he had been taken to. Lieutenant Crawdish sat nervously in a corner of he cell nearby.

"You can relax," Palpatine told the lieutenant, "Zaarin's plans are already coming undone outside. We will be free soon."

"I highly doubt that," came Arden Lyn's voice from outside the cell, "That you'll be free… but Zaarin has overplayed his hand."

Palpatine noticed the ancient Dark Side warrior holding her lightsaber ready.

"And you're going to correct his mistake?" Palpatine questioned.

Lyn shut down the security field to the cell.

"I'm going make sure that Zaarin's plan isn't a TOTAL loss," and lashed out at Palpatine with her lightsaber.

Palpatine dodged down, with greater agility then his outward appearance showed, and with a push of adrenaline unleashed a barrage of Sith Lightning that threw Arden Lyn into the wall of the cell. The act of using his powers while still wearing the force restricting cuffs, however, did have an adverse affect on Palpatine as well. The cuffs practically exploded off of his wrists as he overpowered them with his Dark Side powers, and that explosion threw him against the other wall of the cell.

"Overpowered the cuffs," Arden Lyn breathed through the pain, "too bad you can't do anything against my lightsaber."

Palpatine only responded with another blast of Sith Lightning, which without the force restraining cuffs, didn't do him any harm. Arden Lyn blocked it with her lightsaber, but the incoming electrical energy was too strong and it was knocked out of her hands. The Dark Side warrior who had served the Legions of Lettow was soon pushed against the wall and electrocuted under Palpatine's attack.

Palpatine then turned to Crawdish, who looked utterly terrified of him.

"You can relax, Lieutenant," Palpatine told him, "I believe you are one of the only people here who has been loyal to the one who rules the Empire."

"I'm sorry, Sire," Crawdish apologized and began to follow the Emperor out of the cell.

As they came out into the hall, they were met by several men dressed in specialized stormtrooper armor, painted black.

"Storm Commandos!" Crawdish gasped as Palpatine prepared for an attack.

"He's still alive," the first commando spoke, "Zaarin hasn't killed him yet."

"Good," another answered.

The first Storm Commando then slowly approached.

"My Lord, we are here to free you," the Storm Commando spoke, "If you follow us, we can get you away from the battle lines and to Admiral Thrawn's ship."

"But Admiral Zaarin still lives," Crawdish spoke, "should he be killed."

"The building is surrounded," the storm commando answered the nervous defense lawyer, "unless he has a ship parked here, he won't be going anywhere. And even if he does, Thrawn's fleet will destroy him as soon as he clears the atmosphere. Now come, quickly. The stormtroopers are waiting to make their final assault and it would be better for us, that we would be able to go all out to destroy Zaarin's traitors."

"Of course," Palpatine nodded.

**Iron Fist**

"We've received a communiqué from the storm commandos," the ship's captain spoke to Thrawn, "they've freed the Emperor."

"Good," Thrawn nodded, "send in the T.I.E. bombers to work over Zaarin's fortress before our troops begin the final assault."

"Of course, sir," the captain answered while Thrawn continued to watch calmly out the bridge windows.

Only one squadron of T.I.E. bombers received the order to attack Zaarin's fortress/court complex, bombers from the Hydra. They quickly descended into the atmosphere and sped toward the battle zone. They found the complex completely surrounded and Imperial snipers picking off Zaarin's troops one by one off the walls.

"Time to end this!" the lead pilot announced and locked onto the walls of the complex with his targeting computer, "let's destroy them!"

Thrawn's ground troops cheered as a squadron of T.I.E. bombers flew over head and practically destroyed the entire complex they were trying to take. What remained was essentially a ruin and there was little in the way of firing coming from the complex.

The bridge of the Iron Fist was the first place Palpatine went when he was aboard the Iron Fist. He had watched from a far as Zaarin's complex was destroyed, but the landing ship he had been taken to did not stay on the ground long enough for him to see the stormtroopers charge the ruins, so his first objective was to find out how the battle had ended, and if Zaarin was dead. As he arrived, he found Thrawn standing on the bridge waiting for him.

"Emperor Palpatine," the Chiss admiral spoke with a salute.

"Well done on a successful campaign, Admiral," Palpatine spoke as he approached, "what is the conclusion of the campaign?"

"Ansion is once more under your rule, Sire," Thrawn answered calmly, "Zaarin was killed when the T.I.E. bombers hit his complex."

"Zaarin is dead?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Thrawn nodded.

"Then it looks as if I need a new Grand Admiral," Palpatine smiled, "and for you success, my friend, I believe you're worthy of the title."

"Thank you, my Lord," Thrawn answered calmly.

**To Be Continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 28

By TVfan

**Dennaskar**

"Arrgghh!" Mara growled in frustration when she and Shira had returned to the hanger where her skipray had been with Tay Vanis clinging to the former Imperial spy, "They destroyed my blastboat!"

"They should have another hanger on this level," Shira Brie commented, "and since we've already sliced or shot most of the troops on this station, getting there shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, but it'll make approaching the fleet more difficult," Mara answered, "all of our ships carry transponder signals that identify our side. The Empire does the same thing. The problem is, if we arrive in an Imperial ship or shuttle, we'll be marked as an Imperial ship and could be fired upon."

"It doesn't look like we have much choice," Shira pointed, "best not to complain."

Mara only nodded and moved forward, "come on. They might decide to dismantle all their other ships."

Thankfully for the two of them, the Empire hadn't destroyed all their ships on the Dennaskar station. They had to traverse to the other side of the station, and Mara ended up killing another dozen stormtroopers on the way, but they made it to a hanger that had a lone Lambda class shuttle sitting in it.

"See, they have other ships," Shira commented and began helping Tay Vanis stagger toward the shuttle.

Mara only sighed and began to follow her to make sure that no Imperials got the drop on them. Once she made it to the shuttle's entry ramp, she glanced at a name plate sitting on the side of the hull. It read Tydirium. Once onboard, she found Shira strapping Tay Vanis into one of the command seats.

"Can you fly a shuttle like this on your own?" Shira asked as Mara approached, "I'll contact the fleet to let them know who we are."

Mara slowly nodded. The Rebellion had stolen Imperial shuttles before, and occasionally used them for covert missions. She wasn't unfamiliar with the controls, and from what she had seen of previously captured shuttles, they were entirely capable of being piloted by a lone pilot.

The red-haired Jedi sat down in the pilot's seat and quickly began starting up the shuttle's engines and getting it ready for take off. This was made somewhat easy as no Imperial troops followed them, but Mara didn't relax until they were out of the station and flying away from it.

"You can relax," Shira said weakly, "The Empire will know I've killed their Intelligence Director. Killing you now wouldn't do me any good… and… as I said before… I didn't think they were doing this to people."

Mara glanced back to the former Imperial spy and the tortured Rebel sitting opposite her. She did feel some relief that Luke's gamble worked, but that wasn't what she was concerned with.

"I'm more concerned with whether or not the Empire has rallied fighters or anything else to come after us," Mara answered firmly.

"All scopes are clear," Shira told her as she briefly checked a few sensor readings, "we can go to light speed at any time."

**Coruscant**

Palpatine was not in the best of moods when his shuttle returned to his palace on Coruscant. True, Zaarin's plot had failed and a traitorous officer and Darksider had been killed, but it had all delayed his plans for the final battle with the Rebellion. The new Death Star was nearing the point where it would be need to be 'advertised' to draw the Rebels into attacking it, so the Empire's main fleet could then hold the Rebels in one point and letting the Death Star destroy their fleet. The problem he had, however, was deciding on the commanders.

Grand Admiral Declann had already been named the commander of the new Death Star, but he needed someone to command the fleet. His mind focused on two possible choices, but both were unusable. He sensed through the Dark Side that Darth Executor would be out of action for a considerable length of time, and the newly promoted Grand Admiral Thrawn was not liked that much by many in the rest of the fleet. It seemed to Palpatine that Imperial fortunes would have to get far more desperate before they would accept the Chiss Admiral.

That left Palpatine few options. The best was Grand Admiral Teshik, who was presently commanding all Imperial forces between Tatooine and Hutt space. As he began to walk inside, he quickly decided on that option. Teshik wasn't the best of his Grand Admirals, but he would do well enough to insure that the Rebellion would be destroyed at Endor.

As Palpatine approached the entrance to his palace, he was met by Sate Pestage who was coming out to meet him.

"What is the status?" Palpatine asked of Pestage as he approached.

"Darth Executor was successful in destroying the Black Sun, but was seriously wounded by Xizor before the crime lord had the decency to die," Pestage reported, "He is still in bacta for the time being."

That confirmed what Palpatine had sensed earlier.

"What reports have come in on the First Fleet?" Palpatine questioned.

"The fleet is fully function and ready for battle," Pestage answered, "all ships lost during the Hoth/Bespin battles have either been repaired or replaced."

"Excellent," Palpatine smiled, "Now all they will need is a commander."

Pestage nodded but didn't say anything.

"The time has come to advance our plans," Palpatine spoke as he lead Pestage into his palace, "the new Death Star will be complete soon. I believe it is time to pay the station a visit… to insure that the work is being done, and to christen it by destroying the moon it orbits."

Pestage noticed that Palpatine was speaking in a deliberately loud voice, but didn't say much.

"Of course, my Lord," Pestage answered, "shall I have your ship stand by?"

"Yes," Palpatine nodded, "Do that."

And with that, Palpatine walked further into his palace leaving Pestage alone for a moment.

**Home One**

Anakin meanwhile settled into a very different meeting. He and Obi Wan had entered the main planning room on Home One. Gathered there were the other major military leaders of the Rebellion. Admiral Ackbar, as the Rebellion's overall military commander was already waiting, along with the Mandalorian leader Fenn Shysa.

"Is everyone here?" Anakin asked as he and Obi Wan sat down around a small circular holo-projector table.

"We are still waiting for General Madine and General Rieekan," Admiral Ackbar answered, "and I believe that Senator Iblis wishes to attend this Council as well."

Both Jedi nodded. Rieekan had been promoted with Dodonna's death on Hoth, and would be due to take over the command of a planetary base, once they had the time to establish a new one. But for now, the issue was planning out the campaign against the new Death Star the Empire was building. They knew that the Empire had corrected the mistakes made with the first battle station, and that if they didn't destroy it while it was under construction, it was likely that they wouldn't destroy it.

Anakin felt that the station would be destroyed, but he had to remind himself that Force inspired visions were not guaranteed. Obi Wan sensed some unease in his former pupil, but was unable to inquire into it as the three men who were expected to arrive did so.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," General Madine spoke as he sat beside Fenn Shysa.

General Rieekan sat down next to Madine. Iblis, meanwhile walked to stand next to Admiral Ackbar.

"It is no problem," Obi wan spoke calmly.

"Gentlemen," Iblis spoke firmly, "I presume we all know why we are here."

"Yes," General Rieekan nodded, "to put together some plan on how to destroy the Empire's new Death Star."

The group nodded and there were some audible sighs heard.

"Well, we know it's in the Endor system and is a vastly improved version on the Death Star we destroyed over Yavin IV," Anakin began, "we can not lure it to a planet and destroy it with starfighters. Thankfully, while it's still under construction, we can destroy it then."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," Ackbar spoke up, "the problem is in what we'll likely have to do to be able to send our starfighters against that thing."

"What would have to be done?" Fenn Shysa wondered as he looked up.

The Mandalorian leader had agreed to provide training for the Rebellion's regular infantry forces, as most of them were inexperienced in most of the ways of warfare. But many of the men who crewed the Rebellion's ships were either well trained, or determined enough to compensate for lack of training. And the Rebellion's starfighter pilots were among the best in the galaxy.

"What is wrong?" Fenn Shysa finished his question.

"Nothing may necessarily be wrong, but I have reason to believe that the Empire has laid a trap for us," Obi Wan answered, "Much of what we've discovered about this Death Star was found too easily… as if the Empire wants us to attack it."

"Then it's a good trap," Fenn Shysa answered, "If this new battle station is anything like the one you destroyed over Yavin, staying out of the trap will only be worse."

"Even if it isn't a trap, the Empire has taken precautions to defend the station while it's under construction," Anakin spoke up, "The recon units that scouted the Endor system also detected a strong energy shield coming from the surface of one of the moons. That field will have to be deactivated before our space attack can even begin."

"The space battle, however, is our most important concern at the moment," Ackbar spoke firmly, "Figure out what we will be facing as a trap from the Imperials… and thus plan how to deal with it."

"What do you expect, Master Jedi?" Madine wondered to Anakin and Obi Wan, "your powers of perception are quite a bit better then ours."

"The Force is not why I suspect a trap," Obi Wan sighed, "it's the ease with which we've recovered the information about this Death Star. Information has been left out in a rather easy manner… so I doubt we'll be able to accurately see what they have."

"Can you guess, then?" Rieekan asked.

"Likely the Empire's primary battle fleet," Anakin sighed, "the one assigned to the Emperor's apprentice. It's the strongest, not to mention that the Sector that Endor is in doesn't have a strong Sector Fleet. They will need the main battle fleet if we are to attack the station."

"Can we beat that fleet?" Fenn Shysa asked curiously, turning his attention to the Mon Calamari admiral.

"I can not answer that for certain," Ackbar sighed, "our fleet has more ships then the Empire's primary battle fleet, but the bulk of our fleet are light cruisers that wouldn't last long against a lone Imperial Star Destroyer, let alone a whole fleet… the only the ships we have that can take on a Star Destroyer are our Mon Cal Cruisers, like Home One."

"That does sound tough," Fenn Shysa commented, although he also sounded somewhat confident that there was a solution to the problem.

"The easiest way to insure a victory would be to do something to get the Empire to divide its forces," Ackbar continued, "which a well executed feint attack could do."

"The problem there, though is that the Empire will respond swiftly when they realized that the feint was just that, a feint," Rieekan sighed.

"Perhaps the phrase, 'divide and conquer' should be what you consider," Fenn Shysa commented.

"Divide and conquer?" Ackbar gasped, "we don't have the forces to consider striking two targets, and the Empire would surely annihilate the smaller force!"

"Not if you attack one area that is small and out of the way, and hard to get to," Fenn Shysa commented, "Something off the main trade routes. Then while the Empire's relief force moves to defend the other site, they will become mired in either traffic or obstacles. Allowing you the time to take advantage of the diversion."

"That wouldn't work at an out of the way location," Anakin spoke up, "I doubt that Palpatine would bother to care about some small Outer Rim world while his trap is still in play. We'd need to attack a major trading world that would require Imperial attention."

"Not if we launch a feint and then divide," Obi Wan spoke up.

"Come again?" Ackbar wondered.

"Launch a feint attack against a major trading world, or one that we know the Empire values," Obi Wan explained, "they would call for the main battle fleet to come and aide the Sector fleet. We can then divide our forces, sending the ships that we have that wouldn't factor much into the fight at Endor, even if they were with us, to a small and out of the way location…"

"And when the relief force arrives at the feint location, our main fleet will be gone and the diversionary attack will be under way," Ackbar finished, "not a bad idea. The relief force would likely be diverted to the diversionary attack, which would keep it away from Endor for a considerable length of time."

"But the smaller force would be destroyed!" Rieekan gasped, "and it would be difficult to replace the ships and more importantly the men! We're only just beginning to recover from the battles on Hoth and Bespin!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Fenn Shysa commented, "The only other alternative would be to launch a feint and then proceed on to Endor. The Empire could send a relief force to that location, but even if they do…"

"They would only return to Endor once they realize it was a feint and would engage us while we are fighting the rest of the Imperial fleet," Rieekan finished with a heavy sigh.

"Is there anyway we could keep the Empire distracted without dividing our forces?" Iblis asked, "It seems kind or risky to divide our forces in face a superior force."

"It's not common, but has worked on occasion," Madine commented, "although, it's never been done quite on this scale."

"Mostly because most of the times when forces have been divided, they've been weakened as well," Rieekan added, "but don't think we have many options other then to do that, unless we have some sort of secret weapon."

"Which we don't," Anakin sighed, "The real question is where are we to attack. Not how to attack."

"Do you have any ideas, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well," Anakin began and pulled up a holo-map of the galaxy, "our scouts found the Empire's supply line to the Endor system. It's starting point is Sullust, which is a major stopping point along a major trade route. That might be a good spot for the feint attack, as the Empire might think we're trying to cut of their chief supply route."

"And Sullust has also been heavily against Imperial rule," Ackbar added, "We have several cells there already. They might be able to provide us with extra ships for either the main fight at Endor, or the diversionary attack elsewhere."

"Those ships won't be much larger then personalized freighters, though," Obi Wan warned, "excellent for use against starfighters, but probably wouldn't fair too well against Imperial capital ships."

"Every little bit will help," Rieekan sighed, "and it isn't like we have much choice. If your accurate about this being a trap, and if the information on this Death Star is accurate, we have little choice but to spring the trap on us."

"Believe me, I understand the position," Obi Wan sighed, "I am merely offering a warning of what we will be capable of."

The others nodded.

"So, if the feint is to be made at Sullust, where will the diversionary attack be?" Madine wondered, "we could double forces back toward Tatooine and Geonosis, but that would be a long run, for even our fastest ships…"

"And they would run into strong Imperial resistance upon arrival," Ackbar warned, "The Empire is still using Geonosis as a penal colony."

"And neither would we want to aggravate the Hutts on Tatooine," Fenn Shysa commented, "considering the recent problems with Black Sun."

"I think we'd best stick to the region around Sullust," Rieekan sighed, "It'll be close enough that if the ships put into the diversionary attack are desperately needed at Endor, we can still call for them, or our main fleet can retreat to the location of the diversionary attack if necessary."

The map of the galaxy then narrowed in on the region around Sullust. As Obi Wan looked at he map, he was caught by one of the planets in the area shown.

"Utapau," Obi Wan spoke.

"Utapau," Fenn Shysa looked at the far Outer Rim world, "Is it heavily defended?"

"This is mostly remembering the last battles of the Clone Wars," Obi Wan commented, "The last campaign I had been sent on was the one to Utapau to find General Grievous."

"And likely where you were when Palpatine issued Order Sixty-Six," Anakin commented, remembering back to the end of the Clone Wars.

Obi Wan nodded, "They won their freedom from the Separatists, only to be enslaved by the Empire."

"Then that will be where the diversionary attack will be," Iblis spoke firmly, "They won't likely support the Empire, and by freeing them, they may turn to support us."

"Hopefully," Rieekan nodded, "and if not, it'll at least keep the Empire busy."

Elsewhere on Home One a very different scene was being played out. Master Yoda, the oldest of the Jedi from the old Order, lay on the bed that had been given to him by the Rebellion's leadership. Kira sat beside his bed, feeling fairly cramped, but not about complain to the old Jedi Master.

"Are you alright Master Yoda?" Kira asked nervously as the old master laid back after another coughing fit.

"Well, I am not," Yoda said weakly, "Soon, will I rest. Forever sleep."

"Master Yoda you can't die!" Kira insisted, sensing what he was getting with that comment, "there is much we can still learn from you!"

"Much for everyone, there is to learn," Yoda answered, "change that, my living, would not."

"But we need you," Kira urged, "You must live."

"Strong am I with the force, but not THAT strong," Yoda managed to chuckle, "Natural part of life, death is. Time it is for me, to rejoin the Force."

Kira looked on as the old Jedi Master gave one heavy breath before his body seemed to collapse on itself. After that, Yoda's body seemed to fade into nothingness, leaving only his robes.

"Good bye, Master Yoda," Kira said weakly, "May you know peace forever more."

"So how will we deal with the ground operations that'll be done?" Rieekan asked, "The Empire is likely have close to a legion on each planet."

"Probably not on Utapau," Anakin commented, "Too out of the way to justify a full legion. Most of the troops in that general area will be on Sullust and Eriadu. We probably have more troops on Home One then there is on all of Utapau put together."

"What about Endor?" Madine asked, "as that planet, or moon, will be the one that is more critical."

"They might have a full legion on Endor, but our mission is not to take the moon," Anakin answered, "Just destroy the Empire's shield generator. A small team of commandos should be able to sneak in, place charges, sneak out and detonate those charges."

There were a few nods from the others.

"How has the training of your commandos been going?" Ackbar asked the Imperial defector.

"Quite well," Madine answered, "I think that all of the units are ready for a real 'field test', although I would have thought the opportunity for it would have been against a much softer target."

"I could send a couple of Mandalorians along with your team," Fenn Shysa offered, "they can hold whatever security forces the Empire has off while your commandos set the charges."

"No, they would be to conspicuous," Madine commented, "your people are powerful warriors, but if the Empire knows they're there, they'll do what they can to overwhelm them. No, sneaking into this base seems to be more up Solo's alley then anything else."

"Yes," Rieekan nodded, "Despite the protests I've heard him give about preferring a straight up fight, he seems to be good at sneaking around and causing chaos."

Fenn Shysa looked somewhat depressed at not being able to participate.

"Your warriors could be important to the battle on Utapau," Obi Wan spoke up, "your jet packs will give you an advantage in the various sinkholes where the Utapauan natives live, and where the Empire has likely placed their bases."

"They do not live on the surface?" Fenn Shysa asked curiously.

"No," Obi Wan answered, "at least they didn't during the Clone Wars."

"So how do you plan to divide the fleet when the time comes?" Iblis asked, "The Empire may not have Utapau heavily guarded, but there is bound to be a ship there."

"Not likely to be that strong," Obi Wan answered, "I'll lead our two Munificent class frigates, one of our Carrack cruisers, our Rescusant class light destroyer to take the space around Utapau and three Dreadnoughts to begin landing troops and provide close support. That force should be strong enough to deal with the ships already over Utapau, and hold out for a while if and when the Imperial relief force arrives."

"I'll give you three Corellian Gunships, one more Dreadnought, and two Marauder Corvettes," Ackbar spoke up, "just to give you a better shot."

"Your certain you can spare them?" Obi Wan asked.

"The ships are all older and other then the Dreadnought, stand no chance against a Victory Class Star Destroyer, which we know wouldn't be there since the Empire's main battle fleet is made entirely of Imperial Class Star Destroyers," Ackbar answered, "Not having them there wouldn't make our chances that much longer. And it'll give you some extra starfighter defense."

"Thank you, Admiral," Obi Wan nodded.

"It is of no problem," Ackbar answered, "besides, maybe with our fleet reduced, we will have more room for maneuver."

"Maneuver?" Madine wondered.

"Yes," Ackbar nodded, "If the Jedi are right and this is a trap, who do you think designed the trap and for what purpose? The Imperial military would not want us to know of the Death Star until it was completed, thus preserving their weapon, so it would not be in their interest to let us know about it while we still have a chance of destroying it."

"You think the Emperor has set this whole thing up?" Anakin asked, clinching one fist.

"He would the only one who could plan something like this," Ackbar commented, "Or at least the only one who could hold Imperial Admirals to accepting such a strategy."

Ackbar pressed a few buttons and pulled up a map of the Endor system alone with the Death Star orbiting the forested moon that the scout ships had located it at.

"If this is a trap," Ackbar spoke, "they are likely to hold their fleet here, initially, waiting for use to come out of hyperspace. Once we begin to move to attack the Death Star, they will swing around the moon to block any possible retreat and attack us from the rear. By the time we'd learn of their presence, they would be in firing position and could fire at us from long range."

"So what do you plan to do?" Rieekan asked nervously.

"Our only option, is to stay in hyperspace a fraction of a second longer then what the Empire thinks," Ackbar spoke, "when we emerge, we are to turn to fact the Imperial fleet. Hopefully they'll think we're merely trying to set up a perimeter around the Death Star. Then we may have to move in and engage the Star Destroyers at point blank range."

"You wouldn't last long!" Madine gasped, "even with the fact that we destroyed the Executor before it could be attached to the Empire's main battle fleet."

"Not necessarily," Ackbar commented, "The MC80s, while they have been built to counter Imperial Star Destroyers are still smaller then their Imperial counterparts. With some luck, we could move straight through the Imperial formation and the Empire will end up shooting their own ships as many times as they shoot ours."

"Use Imperial aggression against them," Obi Wan commented.

Ackbar nodded, "and at that range, and among the Imperial ships, our fleet will be protected from any possible surprises the Emperor might have up his sleeve in regards to the Death Star itself."

"And if the commandos destroy the shield generator," Fenn Shysa commented, "even if the Imperial fleet is still in tact, your fleet would only need to stay in the Endor system long enough to pick up the commandos again after the Death Star has been destroyed."

The others nodded. It seemed that the plans needed to destroy the Empire's battle station were all falling into place.

**Coruscant**

Palpatine stood quietly as he waited for contact to be made with Grand Admiral Teshik. Eventually, a connection was finally established and the holographic image of Teshik's head and shoulders were visible.

"My Emperor," Grand Admiral Teshik bowed politely, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid that you are going to have to be transferred from your present command," Palpatine spoke, "although, I'm sure it won't necessarily be a bad thing."

Teshik looked on in a rather confused voice.

"I want you to leave for the Endor System immediately," Palpatine ordered, "you will be taking over the Imperial First Fleet when you arrive, and we will inspect the progress made on the Death Star."

"You are going to Endor, My Lord?" Teshik questioned, "What about the Rebels, my Lord? Their activity in my area of operations has been negligible, but I feel I must warn you that they are out there. If you leave Coruscant, they may make some attempt to kill you in some way, shape, or form."

"Thank you for the word of warning, Admiral, but I assure you," Palpatine spoke firmly, "I will be quite safe from the Rebellion's pathetic little band. The 501st Legion waits for whatever ground force they send to Endor and the First Fleet will block their fleet's escape… and the Death Star will do what Vader and Executor have both failed to do. Destroy the Rebellion in one fell swoop."

"You've laid a trap for them…" Teshik gasped in surprise, "Amazing. I can honestly say I've never considered such a plan."

"You've been taught not to risk your Lord's life," Palpatine smiled, "and I would encourage you to maintain that line of thought. Or else you could end up like Zaarin."

Teshik nodded, remembering recent communications that had announced that Zaarin's plot had failed. Although, Zaarin's plan was treasonous, not merely some elaborate trap for the Rebellion, and Teshik felt that going after the Emperor amounted to defection to Rebellion at best and outright treason at worst.

"Of course, my Emperor," Teshik answered, "Do you want any report on the activity around the Hutt borders now, or should I forward them to whoever is sent to take over this command?

"Has there been any serious danger?" Palpatine questioned.

"No sire," Teshik answered, "there has been some conflict between the Desilijic and Besadii families, presumably because of recent Black Sun activity… but even if that is continuing, it poses no political threat to the Empire."

"Then it is of no concern," Palpatine answered firmly, "I expect to see you at Endor when I arrive."

"Of course, my Lord," Teshik answered.

**Shuttle Tydirium**

Mara brought the Imperial shuttle that she and Shira had stolen out of hyperspace to find the fleet waiting for them at the designated rendezvous point in Tinnel system.

"Did you send the warning message so they know who we are?" Mara asked as she brought the vessel toward Home One.

"They should know we're coming, but they may not be able to figure out if this shuttle is the one we are in, or some lost Imperial who's stumbled into a mistake," Shira commented, "surely that's happened on occasion."

Mara managed a slight chuckle at that. Things like that had happened as the main Rebel fleet was almost constantly on the move. Occasionally they ran into Imperial ships, or Imperial ships came across them by accident. Shuttles and smaller crafter were usually captured in tractor beams and the Imperials onboard taken prisoner. Small cruisers and corvettes were destroyed, and if it was a Star Destroyer, of any class, the Rebel fleet fled.

"This is Mara Jade and Shira Brie to Home One," Mara sent the call over the radio, "we are on our way back now. We'll head to one of the scrapping hangers… although a med team will be needed for Tay Vanis. The Empire was very rough on him."

It was Admiral Ackbar who answered the message that Mara had just sent.

"Take the shuttle to the main hanger," Ackbar instructed, "General Madine has some use for an Imperial shuttle."

"Right," Mara answered brought the white painted shuttle toward the Rebellion's flagship.

She found Madine waiting for her, along with Leia and Han standing nearby. She brought the shuttle down and began to go about the power down procedures, while Shira looked after Vanis. Both were certain that the spy would live, but it was clear that he wouldn't be the same as he was before. Once everything was shut down, Mara helped Shira get Vanis to his feet and then helped him limp down the ramp.

They quickly handed Vanis to a med team that had come rushing into the hanger, and left the red haired Jedi and ex-Imperial spy to report to Madine.

"Yes, this will do nicely," Madine spoke with a confident smile as he looked at the shuttle, "you didn't have to fight to take the shuttle did you?"

"No, the hanger we found it in was empty," Mara answered, "What will you be needing an Imperial shuttle for?"

"Mostly to sneak General Solo's team onto Endor," Madine answered, "They will be destroying the primary defense system the Empire is using to protect the new Death Star."

"General?" Mara asked, turning her head to the Corellian smuggler.

"When you got it, you got it," Han smirked while Leia only shook her head.

Madine merely finished his answer to the original question.

"And if you are wanting more information about the plan, I'm afraid that will have to wait until we have the main briefing," Madine continued, "as there are some details to be ironed out."

"Of course," Mara nodded.

"In the meantime," Madine continued, "I have a few things to discuss with General Solo."

The two men then moved off leaving Mara and Shira alone with Leia.

"The report that came in to announce that you were coming said that Shira had honestly defected," Leia commented to start things off.

"Yes, Luke's plan apparently worked," Mara nodded as she glanced over at Shira, who hadn't said anything so far.

Leia nodded and then turned to Shira and shook the ex-Imperial's hand.

"Then on the behalf of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, let me welcome you," Leia spoke politely.

"Thank you," Shira said slowly as she looked on, looking semi-guilty.

"Where is Luke?" Mara asked, "I would have thought that he would have the most interest in this."

"He probably does, but this has become a rather small side issue compared to what has been happening while you were on your mission," Leia explained, "My father is speaking with Lando, Luke, and the rest of Rogue Squadron about the coming battle with the Death Star, and at the same time, Master Kenobi and your mother have sent me with some rather sad news…"

"Master Yoda…" Mara spoke.

"He passed into the Force while the others were putting together the general plan to deal with the new Death Star," Leia spoke weakly, "I'm sorry."

Mara said nothing for a few moments and gave a very heavy sigh.

"He sensed that this would happen," Mara spoke weakly, "and there is nothing we can do about that… although I think we may be in the dark for a while without his wisdom."

Leia nodded.

"In the meantime," Mara sighed, "I suppose Shira and I should report to Master Kenobi." Mara then turned to Shira, "and there, you state whether or not you wish to join the Jedi or only the Rebellion."

Shira only nodded.

**Home One, Main Intelligence Center**

Borsk Fey'lya sat quietly at his desk reviewing various pieces of information that the Rebellion's Intelligence services had uncovered. There was a lot there, some of which Fey'lya had deliberately kept secret from the rest of the Alliance. It was not that Fey'lya didn't want the Alliance to know this information. He did want them to know, but to make a political move, he had to make sure that it made him, or his faction look good.

He was only brought out of his research when on of the various holo-communications projectors brought up the image of one of the Bothan spies on Coruscant.

"Report," Fey'lya ordered calmly, knowing that whatever information coming out of Coruscant had to be important.

"It is a sort of 'good news/bad news' report," the Bothan answered his superior, "Palpatine has survived whatever plot Zaarin had for him, but it appears that he intends to visit this new Death Star soon."

"You're certain of this?" Fey'lya asked as he leaned forward toward the hologram.

"Positive, sir," the Bothan answered, "he returned and has been announcing his intended visit to the Death Star rather loudly. I doubt any of the human spies on Coruscant have missed this."

This made Fey'lya pause for a moment. Loudly announcing this seemed to fit General Kenobi's opinion that all of this was a trap, but, if the Rebel fleet could pull off a victory, the information presented a golden opportunity. Without the Emperor to hold everything together, there were signs that the Empire would destroy itself and there was little the Rebellion would need to do.

"Thank you," Fey'lya answered, "Keep me posted if anything changes and when Palpatine leaves for Endor."

"Yes, sir," the Bothan nodded and terminated the connection.

**Death Star, Endor Orbit**

Grand Admiral Teshik was quiet as came down the ramp of his shuttle into a large and imposing hanger on the new Death Star. Grand Admiral Declann was waiting for him as he came down the ramp.

"Well, this will certainly seem like an Admiralty meeting now, won't it?" Declann mused as Teshik came closer.

"We must remain focused," Teshik answered, "the station is incomplete, the First Fleet isn't here yet, and the Rebellion is likely to attack soon."

"The station will be operational as planned," Declann answered, "although I have been under the impression that much of this is to be a trap for the Rebels. Far too much has leaked out for it to be anything but a deliberate ploy."

"It is," Teshik answered, "The Emperor plans to use the Death Star to lure the Rebels into a trap."

"They'd have to commit their whole fleet to attacking the Death Star," Declann commented, "in order to break our troops on the ground and have a starfighter presence to attack the Death Star before it's completed."

"Which is why the Emperor intends to come here," Teshik spoke, "he intends to watch the last moments of the Rebellion."

"Have you not warned him of the possible danger?" Declann asked, "after what Zaarin did?"

"I have," Teshik sighed, "and he answered that he would be perfectly safe here."

"Tarkin likely thought himself safe on the first Death Star before the Rebels destroyed it," Declann grumbled, "this may be the ultimate power in the universe, but that doesn't mean that people like the Rebels can figure out a way to destroy it… however unlikely it may be."

"The Emperor is confident the trap will work as planned," Teshik sighed, "so I don't think we can argue the matter."

Declann only shook his head. Much of this didn't sound wise, militarily to him, but he did agree with Teshik. If the Emperor was determined, they had no business arguing.

"Then we will have to double our efforts," Declann sighed, "I want the Death Star 90% complete by the time the Emperor arrives."

"How far are you now?" Teshik asked.

"About 65%," Declann sighed, "the construction manager has been complaining about a lack of manpower."

"I'll transfer some of the stormtroopers from the ships to serve as extra work details," Teshik offered, "I don't think we'll have time to bring in additional slave labor."

**Home One**

"This will be the biggest battle we've ever fought," Anakin spoke in a deliberate tone as Luke, Wedge, Biggs, and Lando listened to him, "and the starfighters committed to the battle will need strong leadership. You are all the best available. Luke will lead Red Wing, Wedge Green Wing, Biggs Blue Wing, and Lando will lead Gold Wing."

"Lando?" Wedge wondered aloud, "You mean you won't be leading this fight, sir?"

"Hey I'm good at this," Lando spoke defensively, "they still talk about my maneuvers at the Battle of Taanab."

"Against pirates," Luke chuckled, "and it's Han doing most of the talking."

"It was still a good move," Lando shrugged.

"Which is why I've selected you to lead Gold Wing," Anakin sighed, "as for where I will be… I'm afraid that the Force has told me that I won't be needed for the space battle… that I will be needed elsewhere."

"You don't sense any danger in all of this, do you?" Luke asked nervously as he caught something in his father's words that did not sound like the ending to the saga being played out would be entirely good.

"There is danger in everything, my son," Anakin answered gravely, "but nothing that is not survivable."

Elsewhere on Home One, Mara and Shira came before Obi Wan and Kira in what was the Jedi Council Chambers on the Rebel flagship.

"We are all highly grateful that you have seen the error of the Empire's way of thinking," Obi Wan spoke calmly as Mara finished her report.

"I thought they were trying to maintain basic order," Shira answered, "I didn't know all of what they were doing."

"And now you do," Kira nodded, "the real question is what do you wish to do. You are free to choose your own path."

Shira glanced between the two older Jedi.

"You want me to join you?" Shira asked.

"That would be preferable," Obi Wan spoke, "You do have Force potential… and the Emperor or Vader might have provided some basic training while you were in the Empire's service… and, well our numbers were badly hurt by the Emperor's rise to power. Luke, Leia, and Mara are the only young knights we have at the moment, the former younglings haven't been fully trained yet, and that will take time. And at the same time, Kira, Anakin, and I are all getting older. Not as fit for all these battles as we once were."

"I can understand that you need the help, but why?" Shira asked, "why would you want me to be a Jedi?"

"Because vengefulness is not a Jedi trait," Obi Wan explained, "and what we are fighting against are the abuses that the Empire has committed on the galaxy. Nearly everyone in the Rebellion has some past with the Empire. New beginnings are always possible."

"I thank you for the offer, but I think I'd prefer to simply fight as a member of the Rebellion," Shira answered, "at least for the moment anyway."

"If that is your wish," Obi Wan answered with a polite nod, "I'm sure that Mara can find a squadron that could use a pilot."

Shira nodded and backed away as if to leave. Yet Mara stayed in her position for the moment.

"I must ask what plans have been made for Master Yoda's funeral?" Mara spoke after a few moments.

Both Obi Wan and Kira sighed.

"With all the plans for the coming battle against the Death Star, Mara," Kira began, "I'm afraid that no plans have been laid. Yoda was well respected by everyone in the old order, so it is likely that all of the former younglings will want to attend."

"And Anakin, Luke, and Leia will likely also attend, as well as some of the Rebellion's political leaders," Obi Wan added, "so it may take time to get everyone together for the funeral."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mara asked.

"I do not think there is much that can be done," Obi Wan sighed, "the political and military leadership of the Rebellion is focused on making sure the latest Imperial 'trap' doesn't work the way the Emperor thinks it will. But one thing is certain. He will be honored."

Mara could only nod.

**Death Star, Endor Orbit**

T.I.E. fighters flew around the equatorial trench of the new and still uncompleted Death Star as a lone Imperial Shuttle approached. In the main hanger, both Grand Admiral Declann and Grand Admiral Teshik stood at attention in front of a formation of storm troopers and other Imperial officers. All of them were awaiting inspection as the shuttle came into the hanger and landed. Everyone snapped to attention as the ramp came down.

The first to leave the shuttle were eight elite Imperial Guardsmen, dressed in their traditional red and black armor with a red cloak. They were followed by the man that everyone was waiting for there. Emperor Palpatine had arrived at Endor. Both Declann and Teshik snapped to attention as Palpatine approached.

"At ease, Admirals," Palpatine spoke as he came in front of them.

Both Grand Admirals turned to follow the Emperor as he continued his review.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Declann spoke.

"Yes, I know," Palpatine nodded, "You've both done well. And now, all that is left to do is wait for the inevitable attack by the Rebellion."

There was silence from the gathered officers and troops as the Emperor finished his review, giving a somewhat haunting cackle as he did so.

**To Be Continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 29

By TVfan

**Home One**

There was a crowd of officers that gathered in the main briefing room of Home One. The Jedi were there along with the Rebel Alliance's military and political leaders. Everyone in the room knew what was coming. The plan to deal with the Empire's new Death Star, and possibly the plan to defeat whatever fleet the Empire had present in the Endor System.

Luke and Mara stood near Wedge, and Biggs by one back wall. Shira stood nearby, dressed in a Rebel pilot's uniform, though she had not been assigned to Rogue Squadron. Leia and Han sat around the central table where the various maps that the Rebellion had available would be displayed by holo-projectors. They were all waiting for Mon Mothma to arrive and begin the formal briefing.

Mothma, was, for moment, in her office talking with Fey'lya as the Bothan presented the information his spies had uncovered.

"You're certain?" Mothma asked.

Fey'lya nodded confidently, "if Ackbar is able to win this battle, we very well could win the war."

If Mothma noticed an jealousy on Fey'lya's part at Admiral Ackbar's place in the Rebellion, she didn't show it. Things were too big to distract themselves with petty things such as jealousy.

"I'm sure the Admiral has put together a plan that will enable us to win and restore freedom to the galaxy," Mothma told the Bothan spy leader.

Fey'lya nodded and then began following Mothma out. The two then walked into the main briefing room where the rest of the Rebellion's leaders and top officer corps members were, as well as the living members of the Jedi Order. Mothma waited for Fey'lya to take his position behind Senator Iblis before she began the briefing.

"The Emperor has made a critical error, and the time for our attack has come," Mothma began, "The information obtained by the Bothan spies has been confirmed and we now know the location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapons systems on this Death Star are not yet fully operational. Once completed this station will be practically impervious to all things except another 'Death Star', which is why this monstrosity must be destroyed, but now that is no longer the main part of this mission."

There was a pause as Anakin and Obi Wan looked toward the Alliance's President with some look of puzzlement.

"We've also just received reports that the Emperor, himself, is overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star," Mothma continued, "we know have a very real chance of ending this war if we can destroy the Death Star with the Emperor still on it… Many Bothans died to bring us this information."

Fey'lya tried his best not to smirk. The Bothans that had died were those that participated in the downing and capture of the Suprosa on the Bothan homeworld of Bothawui. They weren't part of his intelligence network, and thus really couldn't claim any credit for recovering the plans, but for the most part, most of the Rebel rank and file didn't know that.

"Admiral Ackbar, please," Mothma instructed for the Mon Calamari admiral to begin his part of the briefing.

"I am not going to lie," Ackbar began, "the coming operation is going to be the most complicated operation that we have undertaken. This is not going to be a raid on an unguarded station or supply convoy. This is not going to be an ambush on a lone Imperial warship. Everyone can expect to face an all out battle against battle hardened Imperial forces… and this will be a battle that we MUST win."

A holographic map of the galaxy was soon displayed in the room as the lights dimmed.

"The Empire has been constructing the new Death Star in the Endor System," Admiral Ackbar continued, "but we have reason to believe that this is a large trap. It is believed that that Empire's main battle fleet is guarding Endor and the Death Star. To stand a chance of winning, we must do what many would consider unconventional. We must launch a feint at Sullust and then divide our forces, sending one small section to Utapau while the rest continues on to Endor."

There were a few gasps of surprise.

"The purpose of the fight at Utapau is to draw Imperial forces away from Endor," Ackbar began his closing statement, "the space battle at Endor is to buy time for our fighters to fly into the Death Star's superstructure in order to knock out the station's main reactor… but while the weapons systems on this Death Star do not appear operational, the station does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield being projected from the planet. This shield must be deactivated if ANY attack is to be attempted."

Ackbar then turned the next ranking officer there.

"General Madine…"

"With the aid of Mara Jade, we have stolen a small Imperial shuttle," General Madine began, "posing as a supply ship and using a stolen Imperial code, a small strike team will land on Endor and will deactivate the shield generator."

"Once the shield is down," Anakin cut in, "and while Admiral Ackbar keeps the Imperial Fleet busy, our fighters will attack the Death Star, hitting its one vulnerable spot. Once that is done, we will hastily collect those on Endor and our fighters and will leave the system. General Calrissian and Commander Skywalker will lead the fighter attack."

"You're not going into the space battle?" came a question from Home One's captain, also a Mon Calamari.

"Ahsoka and I will be joining General Solo and his team's attack on the shield generator," Anakin answered, "It's where I believe I will be needed."

Padme glanced at her husband from her position. Something in the way he had said that made her nervous, and she hoped he wasn't having nightmares again and hadn't told her. General Madine, meanwhile turned to Han who listening to briefing.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" Madine asked.

"My team is ready, but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle," Han answered, "other then General Skywalker and his apprentice, apparently."

Chewbacca protested from beside Han.

"It's going to be tough, Pal, I didn't want to speak for you," Han told him.

"I will go," Chewie growled firmly in his own language, "No matter how tough."

"That's one," Han then nodded to Madine.

"General," Leia teased, "Count me in."

"You'd best take Threepio as well," Bail Organa suggested from his place, just behind Mon Mothma and beside Padme and Senator Iblis.

"Threepio!" Han gasped, "Forgive me, Senator, but Endor ain't exactly Home One and certainly isn't a place Coruscant. Having him complain about the terrain or what is 'proper' wouldn't be helpful… especially when he decides to point out things that EVERYONE already knows."

"There are rumors that Endor has some inhabitants, though much of that is exploratory rumors," Organa answered, "The droid might be able to get them to help should you need it."

"It could help if we run into anybody besides Imperials," Leia commented.

Han nodded, but sighed. "The only people we are likely to run into are Imperials," he thought.

"And may the Force be with us all," Mothma spoke.

**Imperial Star Destroyer, Chimaera**

Captain Gilad Pellaeon stood quietly on the bridge of the Chimaera. The ship, along with the rest of the Imperial fleet was in its hiding position behind Endor, using the moon's gravitational field to obscure the energy signatures the ships produced. As he looked out, his mind pondered over various concerns. Mostly over recent parts of the present mission.

Now, the Captain had no qualms with fighting the Rebellion. The galaxy had only had ONE government, first the "Old Republic" which had become the Empire. Now, Pellaeon did not approve of a lot of things that had been done in the Emperor's name, and a good part of him questioned the intelligence of these 'Death Star' weapons, but still armed insurrections was wrong in his opinion. After all, if they were right, where would they end?

The Empire's wrongs needed to be corrected from within and allow the galaxy to maintain a united front. If the Rebellion won, Pellaeon felt that would represent factionalism, and eventually individual systems would rebel for whatever reason, and it would drag the galaxy back into the horrors and destruction that the Clone Wars had brought on the galaxy. He was thankful, however, that the Rebels so far seemed to run a clean operation. None of the atrocities that Confederate generals such as Grievous committed. A portion of him wished that various Imperial Moffs would learn to fight with honor… but then, maybe in time someone would be able to reform the Empire.

The real problem he had with the present operation was with the new Death Star. It was something that he didn't approve of in any way. After all, what purpose would the fleet serve once it was completed? The Rebellion didn't have the resources to build anything comparable, and since potential enemies would be too scared to mount any resistance, the fleet would no longer serve any purpose. And many seemed eager to rush the finishing of the Death Star's construction. Grand Admiral Teshik had nearly every surplus storm trooper and ship crew member joining the construction crews on the Death Star, and while they did get the Death Star's primary weapon operational, most of the Chimaera's crew was exhausted by the work. They were in no shape to fight a major battle, and Pellaeon knew it. But so far, the Rebellion hadn't attacked Endor… maybe the Rebellion wouldn't attack and the crews would be given the time to rest.

**Home One**

"You're going with the strike team to attack the shield generator?" Padme asked in a section of Home One's main hanger.

"I'll be fine, Padme," Anakin told her, "this is something I have to do."

"Are you sure? Leia is already going… Luke is going to part of the space battle," Padme spoke, "It's too much of a risk…"

"Come on now," Anakin quipped putting his hands on her shoulders, "where is the woman who faced down Dooku's droids in the Geonosis execution arena… who fought the armies of the Trade Federation to save her people."

"I'm not afraid of death and dying, Anakin," Padme answered, "but I'm a parent… a wife… YOUR wife. Aren't I entitled to caring for my family?"

"Of course," Anakin nodded, "but everything will be fine. Ahsoka and Leia will surely keep me safe, and you know that Mara and Rogue Squadron won't let anything happen to Luke… besides you know I'd never do well as a consultant or advisor."

"I know," Padme nodded back, "I guess… I guess I expected you to be leading the fighter attack in Freedom One."

"A lot of people likely expected that," Anakin spoke, "But something is telling me that I need to be on Endor."

"Is this a Jedi thing? Or nightmares?" Padme asked, "I'm sure Obi Wan can help you if something is troubling you."

"I haven't had any nightmares," Anakin told her, and then began to turn towards the stolen Imperial shuttle, "Maybe it is something connected to the force, but nothing seems to be 'bad' at the moment."

"I hope so," Padme thought as Anakin walked away from her.

Meanwhile, Han was engaged in a very different discussion.

"I mean it, take her," Han spoke, "You're going to need all the help you can get, and she's the fastest ship in the fleet."

"But not the most heavily armed," Lando countered.

"That honor goes to Freedom One," Ahsoka commented from a spot behind Leia.

"Being the most heavily armed doesn't matter," Han retorted, "speed and maneuverability count for a lot too, you know that, Lando."

"Alright, alright," Lando sighed, "I know how much she means to you. She won't get a scratch."

Han nodded, knowing how much the Falcon meant to Lando as well. He took a few steps and then turned.

"I got your promise, not a scratch," Han spoke.

Lando laughed back at him, "Will you get going, you pirate!"

"Hey, I'm a hero!" Han protested.

"Pirates can be heroes too," Lando continued to laugh.

Han only chuckled and shook his head and followed Chewbacca into the stolen Imperial shuttle. Leia and Ahsoka followed him, and Lando stepped aside to let Anakin board the shuttle as well. As they did so, the dark skinned human moved toward a different section of the hanger to get his own team ready.

Han settled down into the pilot's seat of the shuttle and looked out toward the Falcon, which was parked nearby. Leia came to lean over a shoulder as the others came to sit in their seats. Threepio in the cockpit already, but was thankfully quiet.

"Hey, you okay?" Leia asked.

"Yeah," Han nodded, "Just got this funny feeling like I'll never see her again."

"At least you know it'll be in good hands," Ahsoka piped up as Anakin came into the cockpit, "He is your friend, after all."

Han only shrugged. He loved the Falcon, just as Lando loved the ship when he owned it. His natural cockiness made him confident that he would survive the fight, and the Falcon was a good enough ship that it could take just about anything the Empire threw at it, but Lando loved the ship. Part of Han worried that his 'buddy' would fly off with he ship when the battle was over.

"You know he won't do that," Leia told him, shaking her head, "we'd better get going, General."

Han nodded and began the start up procedure for the shuttle. Within moments the shuttle had left Home One's hanger and was moving off into space. As Han angled it toward the route they would take to Endor, Chewie growled his disapproval at something.

"I don't think the Empire had wookies in mind when they designed her, Chewie," Han told him.

Still in Home One's hanger, Lando moved to were he saw Mara Jade checking a few things out with one of the Rebellion's Skipray Blastboats.

"Is there something you need, General?" Mara asked before Lando could even say anything.

"Mostly looking to put a full crew together for the Falcon," Lando answered, "seeing as Han, Chewie, and Leia have gone with the assault team."

"And you thought I'd be a good choice?" Mara asked.

"Well, you could sense attacking fighters before they even attack…" Lando admitted, "and I promised Han I wouldn't let his ship get scratched."

"I don't think anyone would notice a scratch," Mara told him, "the Falcon looks like it fought the entire Clone Wars."

"It might have," Lando chuckled, "neither Han nor I have really looked into its history before we owned it."

"That model of freighter wasn't built until after the Clone Wars," Mara told him.

Lando shrugged.

"And why do I get the nagging feeling like you have other motives for having me with you," Mara commented, "when you know most of the rumors have me throwing myself at Leia's brother."

"Luke's a good guy, and I do think he likes you… but from what I've seen of him, I don't think he'd know what to do if a woman threw herself at him," Lando chuckled, "besides, don't you like him? If not, I am available."

"I do like him," Mara protested, "I'd just like the freedom to make my future my own."

"I just wanted to see if you would consider being part of the Falcon's crew for the space battle," Lando spoke, "I'm not trying to force any decision on anyone."

"Good," Mara told him, "but no thank you. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a crew for the Falcon somewhere."

Lando only looked down and sighed.

**Coruscant, Imperial Palace**

Palpatine's leading Inquisitor, Jerec, calmly walked through the Imperial Palace, which Palpatine had built over the old Jedi Temple. Jerec, unlike most Inquisitors, was ambitious. Most of the rest were loyal completely because many of them had been former younglings who had been spared execution for being Jedi younglings. The others truly supported Palpatine's ideas and wouldn't oppose him.

Jerec did support Palpatine, but he was also ambitious. He wanted to advance within the system. His first shot for advancement had been after Anakin and Obi-Wan's defeating of Vader on Mustafar, but Palpatine retained the cyborg Vader as his apprentice. The second had been after Vader's death on Bespin, but Palpatine had again decided on someone else in the form of Sedriss, who became Darth Executor. Now, Jerec intended to make sure that he was in the best position to be powerful as he made his way into the medical area where Executor's body rested inside a tank of bacta.

"Is there something wrong, Inquisitor?" a stormtrooper asked as he came to stand in front of him, "I'm afraid the medical area is off limits."

"Nothing is wrong," Jerec said calmly and placed the stormtrooper in a force choke, leaving him unable to even scream for help.

Once Jerec sensed the man's life leave him he released him and opened the door behind him through the force and activated his lightsaber. As he did so, four more stormtroopers came from inside the medical center.

"Did any make it inside?" Jerec asked immediately.

"Who, sir?" the first stormtrooper asked.

"Rebel spies! I caught one flee as I came to check on Executor for the Emperor," Jerec spoke, "Did any get inside?"

"No sir? Which way did they go?" the first stormtrooper asked.

"Down the hall, toward one of the south exits," Jerec spoke, "If you hurry you might be able to catch him."

The four stormtroopers were quick to rush after the perceived spy, leaving the medical room unguarded.

"All to easy," Jerec smiled as he entered the room.

He entered to find a series of medical droids looking at Executor's body inside a Bacta Tank, where he was still recovering from a blaster bolt fired into him by Prince Xizor. The droids came to try and "stop" him, but Jerec began going through with his plan to insure that he would become the most powerful man in the Empire and 'killed' the droids with a series of shots from a blaster pistol he had with them. He then took out the cameras that he could see and shot both the bacta tanks and the panels that controlled them.

"Warning, bacta tank life support systems damaged," a computerized voice spoke, "unless repairs are completed within five minutes patient Darth Executor will die."

Jerec then left the room, welding the doors shut with his lightsaber. He'd done all he needed to do. Executor would die, and Palpatine would have to name HIM his apprentice.

**Death Star Command Deck, Endor Orbit**

Emperor Palpatine sat quietly on his command deck waiting for the Rebellion to fall into the trap he had set. He was one hundred percent confident that the coming battle would see to the final destruction of the Rebellion and the Jedi. He knew of Jerec's actions on Coruscant, but for the moment, and overly ambitious Inquisitor was not an issue. Jerec could easily be killed upon his return to the capital. Right now he was focused solely on destroying the Jedi and the Rebellion.

Then Palpatine felt a strong presence in the force nearby and he turned his chair to the large windows behind him. He saw a lone Imperial shuttle approaching the Star Destroyer Avenger on a vector that would take them to the moon below them… and there were powerful force signatures on it.

"Three Jedi at least," Palpatine commented, "and the one I wanted as my apprentice all along."

He watched quietly as the shuttle passed the Avenger without incident. Evidently they had a code that allowed them to get passed the Star Destroyer. But that was of little importance. One of the Jedi on that ship would come to him, and he knew it. Which meant that the attack was coming. The Rebellion would fall into the trap. He then activated a small holo-communications device to contact the Avenger. Grand Admiral Teshik answered the call.

"Yes, my Lord?" Grand Admiral Teshik spoke.

"Move your ship and the rest of the fleet to the far side of Endor," Palpatine commanded, "there it will stay, until I call for you."

"Sir?" Teshik asked curiously.

"The time is approaching, Admiral," Palpatine answered, "Soon the Rebellion will be no more, and for your participation in its destruction you will receive a great reward."

"At once my lord," Teshik saluted and his holo-image faded out as the communication link terminated.

Palpatine leaned back in his chair and smiled confidently to himself.

"It will not be long now," Palpatine smiled.

On the shuttle, meanwhile, Han brought it on a slow descent. He passed over where the shield generator was on the planet to give everyone in the cockpit a look at and then began skimming the treetops looking for a space large enough for the shuttle to land on. It took a little while, but he was successful in finding one. Once they landed, everyone was quick to get up.

"How far away are we?" one of the commandos asked to one of his neighbors as they all descended the ramp and onto the dirt around the landed shuttle.

"About five miles," Ahsoka spoke, having overheard the conversation, "shouldn't take too long if we take the direct route."

"We're trying to sneak in, though," Han told Togrutan female, "thankfully though we got a day at least before the fleet arrives here."

"We'd still best get going," Anakin sighed and took the lead in the formation.

**Home One, Above Sullust**

The Rebel fleet appeared out of hyperspace to find two Victory Class Star Destroyers on patrol. One above their position and another below their position. The two ships could do nothing against the entire Rebel fleet, and from the bridge of Home One, Admiral Ackbar coordinated the attack to make it look like nothing more then a large raid.

"Target all fire on the Victory Class Star Destroyer above us and prepare to launch some of our fighters to cover our ships," Ackbar ordered, and then patched a communications link to Obi War and Fenn Shysa who had moved to the Dreadnought Peregrine to make their attack on Utapau.

"Are you ready?" Ackbar questioned.

"Yes," Obi Wan nodded, "Once one of the two ships is gone and the other pulls back to await reinforcements or to guard Eriadu our section of the fleet will break off. May the Force be with you."

Ackbar nodded and turned back to the main display screens that indicated that the Victory Class Star Destroyer above them, while not destroyed yet, was currently a drift, while the other was holding a defensive position, but was clearly backing away from the presence of the Rebel fleet.

"Move the Liberator to a position above the top star destroyer," Ackbar ordered, "retain the level of fire on that star destroyer. We must insure that they can not send any transmissions when Obi Wan's part of the fleet moves to begin the attack on Utapau."

"Yes, Admiral," one of the Mon Cal officers replied.

Ackbar watched for a short while before the first of the two Victory Class Star Destroyers exploded under the barrage being laid down on it. Once it was destroyed, he turned to one of his communications officers.

"Has the other ship sent any long range transmissions yet?" Ackbar asked.

"Not as yet, but they are pulling away," the officer answered.

"Maintain a static barrage to make it either retreat or send out a cry for help," Ackbar ordered to a coordination's and to a gunnery officer.

The two officers nodded.

"I am receiving a communiqué from Sullust's surface though," the communications officer spoke.

"Put it through," Ackbar ordered.

A hologram of a Sullustan male appeared on the screen.

"I am Nien Nunb, leader of the Home Guard," the Sullustan spoke in his own language, which thankfully Home One's computers translated for Ackbar.

"Admiral Ackbar of the Alliance Navy," Ackbar answered, "are you the leader of Sullust's people?"

"Me?" Nunb laughed, "as far as they are concerned, I am a 'pirate', but then I would tend to think the Empire thinks the same of you."

"You do not support the Empire?" Ackbar asked.

"No," Nunb answered, "though SoroSuub has, I, and many like me, do not. We are grateful that you have come to free our people. And we will put a better government and SoroSuub corporation head with it."

"I'm afraid the Rebellion is not in a position to consider liberating major worlds the Empire is likely to fight for," Ackbar warned, "If you seek to help us, I would suggest that you send all your available pilots and fighters to join our fleet, as we are on a fairly tight schedule and facing near impossible odds."

Nunb looked depressed at this, slightly, but nodded, "we will be there shortly."

Ackbar then turned his attention to the space battle, where the Victory Class Star Destroyer was continuing to give way as the fleet fired on it.

"We have ships rising from Sullust's surface, sir," a sensor officer reported, "freighters mostly, but I think there is an X-wing or two among them. They are being pursued by T.I.E. fighters."

"Order our fighters to cover the Sullustan craft," Ackbar ordered, "and have every ship's hanger staff prepare for new arrivals."

"Yes, sir," was the answer.

**Eriadu**

Admiral Sander Delvardus, a relatively unknown member of the Tarkin family, was awakened by an officer rushing into his office. He was responsible for the sectors around Eriadu, which included the planets Sullust and Utapau. One the Rebellion was currently raiding, the other, the Rebellion intended to take.

"Sir! Sir!" the officer shouted as he ran into Delvardus's bedroom.

"What is it?" Delvardus groaned as he rolled out o his bed.

"The Rebellion has attacked Sullust!" the officer reported desperately, "We've lost the Victory Class Star Destroyer Armageddon and the Grand Moff Tarkin is being forced back."

"What!"

"The Rebels are attacking Sullust," the officer answered, "We've lost one Victory Class Star Destroyer and the other is being driven back."

"That is a bold move," Delvardus commented, "attacking Sullust. Even if their people Rebel, it would gain them nothing. They have to know the Empire as a whole will fight for Sullust. It's a major trading center and boasts a good shipyard."

"That could be why they're attacking," the officer commented.

"Too much risk, not enough gain," Delvardus answered, "they wouldn't even have time to repair the damage done by THEIR assault before our reinforcements would force them out of the system."

"Then why are they attacking?" the officer asked, puzzled, "do they know about the supply route to the Endor system?"

"No, the Emperor has assured me that Endor is secure," Delvardus answered, "this is likely a feint, designed to draw us out and let them jump to a better target, one that would gain them more in the short term… ME. We'd send reinforcements to Sullust, and they'd jump to here and kidnap me and paralyze the entire Empire's control of the Outer Rim. Then they would have a massive base from which to attack the Core."

"Shall I call our Sector forces to Eriadu?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Delvardus nodded as he began getting dressed, "meanwhile I will contact Grand Admiral Teshik at Endor. We will need some reinforcements to corner the Rebellion when they attack here."

"Yes, sir," the officer nodded.

**Endor**

On Endor, the team preparing to take down the shield generator made its way down a narrow path surrounded by coniferous trees and ferns. Ahsoka led the way with Anakin and Han following close behind. After a few moments she stopped and motioned for everyone to get down.

"What is it?" Han whispered as he crawled forward.

Ahsoka pointed to two scout troopers talking to each other next to their speeder bikes.

"Great," Han grumbled.

"Can we go around?" Leia asked from beside Chewbacca.

"It'll take time," Anakin whispered back, and then pointed, "and I sense two more in that direction."

"And this will be for nothing if they see us," Han grumbled.

Chewie rumbled a challenging growl.

"Yeah," Han agreed, "Chewie and I will handle this, you stay here."

Leia put a hand on his shoulder, "This is best done quietly."

Han sighed as Leia slipped closer to the scout troopers to prepare some sort of ambush. He glanced over to where he thought Anakin was and noticed that both him and Ahsoka were also gone.

"Great," Han grumbled again.

Leia moved forward quietly toward the two scout troopers, doing her best to keep herself hidden. She made her way to a tree and ducked behind it to make sure the two scout troopers hadn't left. Once she was sure they hadn't noticed her, she moved behind them and then used the force to turn them around. Both of them gasped in surprise on looking at the feminine Jedi, but Leia was not about to let them do anything to reveal the commando team's position.

"Surrender," Leia gave a whispered order and using enough of the force to make the two scout troopers raise their hands.

Once they raised their hands in surrender, she telekinetically carried them toward the others so they could be disarmed and their gear confiscated.

Anakin and Ahsoka, meanwhile, advanced on a very different target. They were scout troopers like the two Leia had used the 'Jedi Mind Trick' on, but they appeared to be far more vigilant. Relying on that technique wouldn't work, at least not in the way Leia's trick worked.

"Remember, we want the bikes to accelerate off, making them fall off," Anakin whispered, "we can then knock them out easily."

"Of course, Master," Ahsoka nodded.

They easily flipped the accelerator switches on the speeder bikes and largely got the desired effect. The vehicles suddenly rocketed forward at high speed. The first scout trooper was sent tumbling to the ground as his bike went out from under him, the other was less fortunate. While he managed to hang on, he had no control, and ended up crashing head first into a tree and was killed when the speeder bike exploded.

The other staggered to his feet to only be met by a blue and a green lightsaber blade pointed at him. He quickly surrendered as Ahsoka moved to remove all his weapons and communications devices.

"Can you sense any more of them?" Han asked their prisoners had their armor removed and being lead by to the shuttle with two commandos to guard them.

"No," Anakin shook his head, "If there are any more they're a good distance away."

"We should have brought Artoo," Threepio spoke up, "His sensors could detect any potential stormtrooper out there."

"He's looking after Luke, Threepio," Leia told the protocol droid, "that is his mission."

"But he's always getting into trouble," Threepio huffed, referring to Artoo, "how can Master Luke keep an eye on him all by himself?"

"He's a big boy, Goldenrod," Han grumbled, "Let's get going."

They began walking again.

**Imperial Class Star Destroyer, Avenger**

"Sir, we have a transmission coming in from Eriadu," Captain Needa reported to Grand Admiral Teshik, "Admiral Sander Delvardus is wishing to speak with you."

Grand Admiral Teshik looked up from a small holo-map of the Endor system where he'd been running repeated simulations of the coming battle. In every simulation the Rebellion was practically annihilated, either by the Death Star or in some desperate attempt to challenge the Imperial fleet. This was based off of all the known data the Empire had on the Rebel fleet, which was largely incomplete and Rebel tactics, which Teshik and the computers assumed were the only tactics the Rebellion knew how to execute. He did not take into account the exhaustion that nearly all of the ship's crew felt, or the possibility that the Rebellion knew other tactics or strategies, or any potential unknown factors changing the results of the battle. After all, the Emperor had predicted a victory.

Teshik slowly approached a small communications screen where an image of Delvardus appeared.

"Yes?" Teshik asked.

"Admiral, we need at least three Imperial Star Destroyers transferred to Eriadu at once!" Delvardus spoke, "The Rebellion is attacking Sullust, likely a feint to allow them to attack Eriadu."

"And what would they have to gain by attacking Eriadu?" Teshik asked, "It would buy us time to complete the Death Star. More then likely it is an attempt to cut off our supplies."

"We'd still need the reinforcements all the same," Delvardus spoke, "They've already destroyed one Victory Class Star Destroyer, and the other has taken heavy damage."

"Have you been able to call your Sector fleet together?" Teshik questioned.

"I'm drawing all that I can to Eriadu to prepare for a counter-strike against the Rebels at Sullust," Delvardus answered, "we will still need reinforcements. It'll give us an opportunity to crush them without risking the Death Star or the Emperor."

That made Teshik stop and think. He wanted to follow the Emperor's trap to a 'T', but if the Rebellion didn't fall into the trap, their fleet would still be free to ravage Imperial forces throughout the galaxy. A chance to destroy at least part of the Rebel fleet away from Endor sounded like a good idea.

"I will have the Malevolence, the Vader, and Dark Force move to Eriadu to rendezvous with your strike force," Teshik answered, "I trust you have forces in place to hold them at Sullust?"

"For the time being," Delvardus spoke.

**Home One, Over Sullust**

Lando nervously approached a male Sullustan as he descended from his own ship into one of Home One's secondary hangers. The Sullustan noticed Lando's General's badges on his collar and directly approached.

"Greetings, General," the Sullustan spoke, "You are an aide to Admiral Ackbar?"

"Not really," Lando answered, "I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm one of the leaders for the fighter squadrons in the coming mission, and I'm looking for some people that will help crew the Millennium Falcon."

"I am Nien Nunb," the Sullustan answered, "Doesn't that ship belong to a Han Solo?"

"How do you know that?" Lando asked curiously, as since joining the Rebellion, he had learned from Han that there were a host of people who had no clue what the Millennium Falcon was.

"My organization has done a lot of behind the scenes work to get supplies to the Rebellion," Nunb explained, "as a result, we've overheard stories of Solo's exploits with the Falcon in using it to steal ships for the Rebellion. I've even worked some of my 'piracy' operations in an area where Solo's ship pick ups have been."

"Did you work with him?" Lando wondered.

"No, but Imperial security forces commonly moved to chase Solo, allowing me to hijack supplies intended for the Imperial Army to deliver to the Rebellion," Nunb answered.

"And you never formally joined the Rebellion after doing all of this?" Lando asked.

"Doing so would have only brought the Empire's wrath on Sullust," Nunb answered, "while the world does have Imperial troops on it, because the government has pledged its loyalty to the Empire, and as a result, their troop strength is rather low and they have no heavy weapons. Liberating Sullust would actually be a relatively easy mission for the Rebellion…"

"That freedom wouldn't last log when the Empire returns in force," Lando warned, "the only reason they haven't taken back Bespin or attacked Mon Calamari is because fighting for those worlds at this time would do little to hurt the Rebellion… and the Mandalorians are well… apparently too tough to tackle while the rest of the Alliance is working."

Nunb nodded. Eventually, Lando returned to why he had approached the Sullustan to begin with.

"The Falcon's normal crew is participating in the attack on the Imperials on the forest moon of Endor," Lando explained, "as part of the current operation the Rebellion is in."

"Yes, Admiral Ackbar had mentioned something about a major operation when he recruited us," Nunb answered, "part of his reasoning for not staying at Sullust for very long."

Lando nodded, "The Empire's building a new Death Star, bigger and better then the one destroyed over Yavin IV… and the Emperor is looking over the final stages of its construction."

Nunb gave a frightened gasp, but said nothing.

"We're hoping to blow it up with the Emperor on it," Lando continued, "and has lead to rather complex mission. Han and the Falcon's regular crew have gone under cover to take down the shield generator on Endor. He's letting me fly the Falcon to take down the Death Star, and I'm looking for some people to help crew the Falcon for the fight."

"I have a ship," Nunb began.

"Go with him, brother," a female Sullustan spoke as she came down the ramp of Nien Nunb's ship, he Sublight Queen, "the victor of the Battle of Taanab could use a pilot of your skills by his side."

"Aril…" Nunb began to protest.

"I won't damage your ship," the female, Aril Nunb, answered, "You should know me better then that. And you know I'm good."

"Very well," Nunb sighed, "You will pilot the Sublight Queen and will lead the Sullustan forces in this operation. I trust you've ensured that whatever defenses this Death Star has will be down by the time we get there?"

"Don't worry, my friend's down there," Lando said defensively, "he'll have the shield down on time."

"And if not?" Nunb questioned.

"Then this will be the shortest offensive of all time," Lando shrugged with a sigh.

**The Peregrine**

Obi Wan stood quietly on the bridge of the Peregrine as the Rebel distraction force prepared to break away from the rest of the fleet and begin the battle to 'liberate' Utapau. He glanced out at the small fleet that would be going with him. Two Munificent class frigates, the Redemption and the Diplomacy. A Rescusant class light destroyer, the Rescue. On Carrack cruiser, the Illuminator. Four Dreadnoughts, the Peregrine, the Falcon, the Virtuous, and the Pax. Three Corellian gunships, the Corellia, the Selonia, and the Drall. And finally two Marauder corvettes, the Mirage and the Ghost.

With the exception of the Corellian gunships, all of them were old Clone Wars technology, or older. The Redemption, Diplomacy, and Rescue had all been former CIS vessels, all heavily modified to use a more organic crew. And the Corellian gunships, while newer, were only for starfighter protection. They wouldn't last long against any of Empire's classes of Star Destroyers. Not individually. The small squadron might be able to deal with one, but not much more.

"All ships of Redeemer Squadron are ready for the jump to hyperspace, General," the Peregrine's captain spoke to Obi Wan, "It's now or never."

Obi Wan nodded and turned a small communications channel with Home One.

"We are moving out, Admiral," Obi Wan spoke, "it would appear that phase one of the plan has been successful."

The image of Ackbar nodded, "May the force be with you."

"And with you as well," Obi Wan answered and then turned to the Peregrine's captain, "take us to Utapau. Operation Last Chance is to begin."

As the Peregrine and its small squadron jumped into hyperspace, Obi Wan sighed and focused on insuring that the coming battle would be a successful one.

**Home One**

"I can always give you a shuttle to Mon Calamari," Admiral Ackbar spoke to the Rebellion's political leaders, minus Padme, in the main conference room, "this will be dangerous, and even if we win… there is no guarantee that Home One will survive. The refugees have already been sent there on our transports."

"Your certain?" Mothma asked.

"We do not want to make the same mistake Palpatine is making," Ackbar spoke, "we'll keep in touch with Mon Calamari so you know what is going on."

"Just being careful," Organa nodded, "We understand… although I do not think Padme will go. With her daughter and husband on Endor, and her son participating in he fighter attack, I don't think she'll leave Home One."

Ackbar slowly sighed, but nodded. If his own family were here and he weren't responsible for leading the fleet, he'd likely insist he stay as well.

"You'll be safe?" Padme questioned as Luke and the rest of Rogue Squadron were getting their X-Wings ready.

"As safe as I can be," Luke shrugged, unsure how to ease his mother's fears, as his father and sister were already on Endor and potentially in danger, "the Rogues will keep my tail clear."

"No need to worry, Mrs. Skywalker," Biggs said from the ladder to his X-Wing, "we'll look out for him."

"And Mara will be flying Freedom One," Luke added, "I get the feeling she won't let me do anything stupid."

The joke did not ease Padme's worries. She knew Luke's friends in Rogue Squadron, Biggs going all the way pack to their past together on Tatooine. She could also see the growing romances between her daughter and Han and her son and Mara. Much of this actually made her nervousness higher as her children might not get to enjoy the happiness that she felt they deserved, happiness that Palpatine had denied her and Anakin.

"I will be careful, mother," Luke promised as he came down the ladder and hugged her, "I have Artoo with me."

That did make Padme chuckle a little as she thought of earlier and happier days. Once the hug was over, she quietly watched as Luke got into his ship and fighters of Rogue Squadron joining the starfighters and freighter sized craft forming an armada around the fleet of fighters. She knew the main part of the plan was moving forward and they'd be jumping into hyperspace for Endor very soon.

**Endor**

The hike toward the shield generator went quietly. The path they were now on was rather small and likely wasn't used the Imperials and they had managed to easily avoid at least four more Scout Troopers. This surprised Han a bit, but he wasn't about to question their success.

"Shouldn't we have run into more troopers by now?" Ahsoka wondered after a few moments, "this path may be small, but you'd think it'd intersect with some patrol."

"I don't think it's an Imperial's patrol path," Leia commented, "It's too narrow."

"There are also no 'burned' areas from the exhaust of a speeder bike," Anakin nodded, "This is a foot path of some kind."

That made Han stop nervously.

"Are we even still heading toward the shield generator?" Han asked after a moment, his voice sounding nervous and impatient.

"In a round about way, yes," Anakin nodded, "it isn't a direct path… which might ultimately be better. If we're to be getting around a legion's worth of stormtroopers, the last thing we'd want to do is charge through the front door."

Han slowly nodded and conceded that point. Everyone suspected there to be some form of Imperial trap on Endor. Going through the spot where the defenses were sure to be the strongest wasn't the best idea, but he was still nervous. They had to get the shield down before the rest of the fleet arrived… otherwise, the battle could be lost, or the Emperor would get away.

He was about to say something when he heard Chewie growling about something. He turned to see that his wookie companion had gone off the path and was investigating a dead animal tied by a line to one of the overhanging trees. Chewie looked at it intently.

"I don't get it, Chewie," Han commented, "It's just a dead animal."

"It's a snare trap," Ahsoka spoke up, turning everyone's head to her. She then began to explain, "a snare trap. A tree or branch that is strong but very flexible is tied down to some bait. The bait attracts the prey, and when the pray takes it, it's either caught in a snare or net when they release whatever is holding the branch or tree down."

Han and a few of the commandos looked at her with a great degree of puzzlement.

"Members of my species have used snare traps to catch prey we can't run down or is too large to easily handle with a spear or bladed weapon," Ahsoka explained.

"Togruta don't hunt with blasters?" a commando asked.

"Not really," Ahsoka answered, "with really large game it's possible… but with smaller game, traps, spears, and physical prowess is usually more common."

"So someone is hunting us?" Leia wondered.

"Not us," Ahsoka corrected, "as we're all sentient and this is the work of a sentient hunter. Most things that would prey on sentient beings… or attempt to, are largely large predators that are not sentient."

"So what are they hunting?" Han asked.

"I'm not familiar with Endor's ecology," Ahsoka told him, "it could be anything."

A lot of this failed to really impress Chewie, as he still eyed the trap with a great deal of hunger in the front of his mind.

"How far away would the hunters be?" Anakin asked.

"Not to terribly far," Ahsoka answered, "what are you thinking?"

"Maybe these are the natives that explorers have had rumors of," Anakin spoke, "maybe they can help us… but first we must make contact."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Han questioned.

Anakin motioned for everyone to take a few steps back. Once everyone was clear, he activated his light saber and cut the bait free, resulting in a large net rising into the air were they had all been standing a few moments before. Chewie was quick to select the bait and placed in the bag he was carrying.

"Great, Chewie," Han sighed, "always thinking with your stomach."

At the same time, several furry creatures wearing furry or leather caps or cloaks suddenly came out from among the ferns with several of them pointing spears at them. Han and the commandos prepared to draw their weapons, but only stopped when Anakin motioned for them to step down and they noticed Threepio standing in the middle of the Rebel formation.

"Threepio, can you translate for us?" Anakin asked, not yet noticing the change in the behavior of the furry aliens.

"Of course Master Anakin," Threepio said, "Remember that I am fluent in over…"

"What are they saying?" Han asked him as he had noticed their behavior.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo," Threepio answered, "they are using a very primitive dialect, but I do believe they think I am some sort of god."

"Great," Han grumbled.

"Tell them we mean them no harm," Leia instructed, "and that we need to pass through their territory."

Threepio nodded and relayed Leia's words to them. After a moment he turned to Leia and Anakin.

"The leader says that they insist that I go with them," Threepio began, "I must also say that they do not trust you, and are angry that you ruined their hunt, and that they intend serve you as a banquet in my honor."

"WHAT?" Han growled, drawing his blaster.

Anakin glared at him to stand down. Han then sighed and turned to Threepio.

"They think you're a god, right?" Han asked the droid and waited for Threepio to nod, "so why don't you use your 'divine influence' and help us out here."

"I'm sorry General Solo, but that wouldn't be proper," Threepio protested.

"Proper?" Han gasped.

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity," Threepio pointed out.

"Tell them we'd be willing to help them bring in whatever they were hunting and that we didn't mean to ruin anything," Leia instructed.

Threepio again conveyed Leia's message.

"Their leader doesn't believe you," Threepio told her.

"Ask him what we can do to prove it?" Leia asked.

"He asks if you would help his tribe, and in a very skeptical tone, I might add," Threepio spoke after conversing with the apparent leader of the group.

"Tell him yes," Leia instructed, "we aren't Imperials."

"He wants to know who the Imperials are," Threepio said after a moment.

"Tell him they're anyone they might have seen in white and/or black armor," Anakin spoke.

"The guys we're here to fight," Han added.

Threepio relayed the message. They then watched as the leading Ewok seemed to react angrily at the description.

"He says the ghost warriors have attacked his people when they've ventured near their patrols," Threepio explained, "if you can replace the bait or the food his tribe needs, they will not only let us pass through, but help deal with them."

"We will," Anakin promised.

"This will take up the rest of the day," Han warned.

"Yes, but the rest of the fleet isn't as fast as the Millennium Falcon," Leia reminded him, "they probably won't arrive in the system until sometime tomorrow."

"Can you ask him what this trap was intended to catch, Threepio?" Ahsoka asked the droid, hoping to get their new 'mission' to help the Ewoks done quickly.

Threepio nodded asked the question.

**To Be Continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 30

By TVfan

**Endor**

"So what are we looking for again?" Han asked as the entire Rebel commando team had been side tracked to hunt down some animal that roamed the forests of the Endor moon.

The Corellian was not happy with this at all. This mission was going to be a tough one already, they could not afford to waste time hunting animals. Of course, the fact that they were all under the threat of being eaten by the native Ewoks if they didn't do it was one of the things that convinced him to go along with it.

"According to their leader, a creature they call a 'ghrrub-bub'," Threepio answered, "a creature of immense…"

"What does it look like?" Han cut the droid off.

"He didn't tell me," Threepio answered honestly.

"Great," Han grumbled, "so we have no idea what we're hunting."

"We'll know it when we find it," Anakin said softly, "If everyone can keep it quiet for a while."

For Ahsoka and Chewbacca, however, the changed target wasn't that bad. Togruta were natural hunters, and her force sensitivity helped Ahsoka. She did her best to look for tracks or any sign of some other life form. And for Chewbacca, the thick trees and plants reminded the Wookie of his own homeworld.

"And if the Imperial shield is still up when the fleet arrives, this little exercise will be the blame for defeat," Han pointed.

Leia meanwhile closed her eyes for a moment.

"Most of the fleet is still around Sullust," Leia spoke after a moment, "Likely finishing off the resistance that was there, or dealing with sending the diversionary force to Utapau."

"I still think this is an unneeded diversion," Han grumbled.

"Remember that you might need the Ewoks help when it comes to dealing with the Imperials," Anakin answered, "I can still sense a trap here."

"What can they do, bite their kneecaps off?" Han retorted.

"You'd be surprised what a seemingly non-threatening species can do," Anakin commented, "who knows. Maybe they're highly venomous and no one knows it. This world hasn't been explored that much for scientific purposes."

Han doubted that. The Ewoks, from what he saw, may be sentient, but they looked like very primitive tool users. He doubted they'd last long against the firepower that the Empire would bring to bear on them once the battle started. It was then that a little Ewok came scampering toward them. He held his spear in one hand and was pointing back behind him.

"He says that a Ghrrub-bub is right behind him," Threepio told them.

"Everyone down!" Ahsoka instructed, "we don't want it to know it's being hunted!"

The instruction came too late as an absolutely massive creature came stalking into sight. Covered in thick dark fur with even darker stripes running down its sides, the Ghrrub-bub growled down gathered Rebels and one Ewok. Its shoulders were easily equal with Chewbacca's head, and its long muzzle and head, supported by a long neck stood easily three feet over the wookie's head. The Ewok chattered endlessly, clutching at Han's leg in fear of the creature.

"SHOOT IT!" Han yelled and drew his blaster as the Ghrrub-bub gave a low warning sound.

What followed was a barrage of blaster bolts that struck the massive creature in several points. It roared in pain and rushed forward, as if determined to kill its tormenters before it died. It was met by a series of light sabers that slashed off its head and limbs as its body rushed by.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Anakin answered, "and plenty of time to get to the shield generator."

The Ewok around Han's leg then began chattering again.

"He wishes to thank you for saving him," Threepio told Han.

"Sure," Han sighed.

The Ewok then turned to a fearful stance again.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"He says he hears several engines headed this way," Threepio answered.

Leia slowly reached out to see who was coming. After a moment she looked to her father and Han.

"It's Imperials," Leia spoke, "only five of them, but we won't be able to ambush us."

"They must have heard the blaster fire and are coming to investigate," Anakin sighed, "Let's get this beast back to the Ewok camp and figure out what to do from there."

He slowly lifted up the dead Ghrrub-bub with the force and began to follow the Ewok that had come running toward them. The rest of the team slowly followed suit.

Five minutes later five Scout Troopers on speeder bikes arrived at the sight of the brief fight between the Rebels and the Ghrrub-bub.

"I'm telling you, I heard something going on here, the first Scout Trooper spoke, "Like blaster fire."

"Might have been just an animal," a different Scout Trooper answered, "this place has enough weird noises at night to creep anyone out. Howling and whatnot."

"Knock it off you two," the third Trooper said with some air of authority, "if you heard something, there should be evidence that something was here."

"Like this?" the fifth Trooper asked as he had moved forward a bit.

He pointed down to an area that looked like some massive animal had been shot by someone.

"Some idiot didn't go out hunting, did he?" the fifth Trooper asked.

"Our squad was the only one out here," the fourth Trooper commented.

"And them little primitives don't have blasters," third Trooper mused and then went back to the speeder bike. He then opened a com-channel with the Imperial Base on Endor. "General, it would appear that we have visitors…"

**Byss**

"Inquisitor Jerec, what brings you to Byss," the citadel's commander spoke as the blind dark Jedi approached him.

"Mostly checking the armory," Jerec answered, "I have received information that the Rebellion's activity around Sullust is a deception."

"And this…" the commander asked, pointing to a teenage in chains behind Jerec.

"A poorly trained Rebel I had tracked down beyond the realm of the Empire," Jerec answered, "Hiding."

"You'll never get away with this!" the teen yelled at both of them.

"The Emperor, ultimately, has plans for him," Jerec responded, "we are not to be disturbed."

"Of course," the commander answered.

Jerec then lead the boy into the citadel and rapidly into an area that few ever saw. The stormtroopers standing guard were mentally 'told' to ignore anything they heard coming from inside the area that they were headed. The boy gasped in surprise at what they saw. Rows of cloning chambers with half formed and even a few complete clones, though the boy could not tell clearly who the clones were of.

"You will not get away with this," the boy accused again.

"My young Solusar, you do not even know why I've brought you here," Jerec only answered, "you're self taught with only a few basic tricks. Nothing against a fully trained Jedi or Sith."

"I will not serve your Emperor," the boy, Solusar, answered.

"Who told you I brought you here to serve the Emperor?" Jerec answered as he undid Solusar's manacles.

"You serve the Jedi?" Solusar asked curiously.

"I serve myself," Jerec answered, "the Jedi's fire went out with the Clone Wars. A victim of arrogance and Palpatine's plotting."

Jerec then gestured to the cloning tanks around them, "and this is a symbol of Palpatine's own foolishness. He believes that through some sort of Sith sorcery that he can live forever?"

"Can he?" Solusar asked.

"No," Jerec answered, "these clones may have Palpatine's powers… and through the programming that goes into these clones, they may even have his memories, even the most recent ones, but all they are, are copies of the original. And the original is preparing to get himself killed at the hands of the Rebellion, and a smarter more intelligent ruler must take is place."

"So what do you want of me?" Solusar asked of the blind Inquisitor.

"Kill the clones," Jerec instructed as he tossed the boy his light saber, "when the clone is awakened he will surely give some demonstration of his Dark Side powers to make those on Byss believe he is in fact Palpatine. Kill the clones and then report to me on Coruscant."

"How am I to get there?" Solusar asked.

"You got to the outer rim after Vader killed your father," Jerec answered, "You'll manage, I'm sure."

Jerec then calmly left to undertake the formal part of his 'inspection' leaving the young Solusar alone in Palpatine's clone chamber, with Jerec's lightsaber.

**Death Star, Throne Room**

Grand Admiral Declann slowly made his way into the throne room where Emperor Palpatine was apparently waiting for something. Militarily, Declann was the overall Imperial commander, and he knew the full details of the trap that the Emperor had laid, although he didn't now the actions taken by Grand Admiral Teshik in sending a few Star Destroyers to Eriadu to confront the Rebel attack in that sector.

"What is it, Admiral?" came Palpatine's voice from his chair, he did not turn to face the Admiral.

"My lord, I have reason to believe that a small rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor," Declann said slowly.

"Yes, I know," Palpatine dismissed it.

"They're walking into a trap," Palpatine answered, "and the one I want will come to me."

"I'll have your guard doubled, my Lord," Declann said quickly.

"No," Palpatine answered, "I want him to come."

"My Lord?" Declann asked confused.

"He will come because I want him to come," Palpatine said as he turned to face the Grand Admiral, "there is no need for you to be concerned."

"But, what if you are killed, my Lord," Declann spoke, "I only wish to insure that you live to see the victory."

"I will, Admiral," Palpatine answered, "he will come to me, and I will turn him to MY side. That is all you need to know."

"Yes, my Lord," Declann answered, "is there anything else you may require?"

"Have the bulk of the 501st move to the secret entrances away from the back door on the base on Endor," Palpatine answered, "and tell them to ignore any trouble until the power generating center reports Rebel infiltration."

"Yes, my Lord," Declann answered.

**Endor**

The march to the Ewok village ended up taking most of the afternoon. They were lead by the small and jittery Ewok that Threepio had managed to learn was named 'Wicket' of all things. They found the hunting party that they had run into earlier. Their leader scolded Wicket for a moment or two, but then turned to Ghrrub-bub that was being carried by the people they had caught on their land. The leading Ewok then turned to Anakin and chattered something.

"He says that it should not have been cut up the way it has been," Threepio translated.

"Tell him, politely, that we were instructed to hunt a Ghrrub-bub," Anakin answered, "tell him we our sorry if our methods interfered with any cultural respect his people have for it."

Threepio translated the message. The Ewok leader then appeared to think something over for a moment. He then chattered something firmly.

"He says that you are respect their traditions," Threepio explained, "they will overlook the slaughtering of the Ghrrub-bub if you can present them with an epic tale worthy of the greatest adventurers…"

"We don't have time for this!" Han growled.

The Ewoks present drew their weapons, aimed toward them. Han drew his blaster, but Anakin motioned for him to put it down.

"If we expect to move through their territory, General Solo, it is important that we follow their traditions," Threepio argued.

"You know what the Ewoks are getting at?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Threepio answered, "it is common among such primitive societies that the only people they will allow through their lands are those of their specific tribe or those tribes allied with them. And story telling is very much a part of their cultures."

"So if we tell them a good story, they'll make us part of the tribe?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Threepio answered, "It actually means that any sort of cultural mistake you might have made with the hunt will be ignored… or that the hunt itself was a test of our honesty."

"Can't you tell them we do not have time for this?" Han questioned, "we can have story time AFTER we've taken care of the shield."

Chewbacca rumbled an agreeing growl with his friend, though the wookie was bit more diplomatic then Han was.

"It would not be proper, General Solo," Threepio answered, "they would kill you if you insisted on such a course of action, as they would feel that it is an insult to the trust they have shown us so far."

"Trust?" Han growled, "they had us go hunting for them, complained when we brought back what they wanted, and are now demanding we tell them stories? What TRUST have they shown us?"

"It's part of their culture, Han," Leia sighed, "the last thing anyone wants is to start a fight that could lead the Imperials here."

At this point, Han conceded defeat and looked up toward the dimming sky above them. It was getting closer and closer to nightfall. It would make things difficult, but the knowledge that the space attack on the Death Star was imminent, Han wanted to give them all plenty of time to deal with whatever planetary defenses the Empire had available.

"Fine," Han sighed heavily.

Seeing the conflict die down behind him, Anakin returned his attention to Threepio, as the golden droid was the only way they could make themselves understood to the Ewoks or could understand them. He sensed a sling pulling in the force but ignored it for the moment.

"Ask him if there is an appropriate place for this story," Anakin instructed, "The rebellions present struggle with the Empire will make a good tale to tell, but I would assume they don't want it told out here."

Threepio gave the leader Anakin's 'reply' and the leading Ewok nodded, seemingly the universal acknowledgement of agreement. The Rebel team was then escorted along several drawbridges that hung high between the trees. Several Ewoks then rushed behind them to work a series of pulleys that pulled the ramp that they had walked up, up so that no predator could follow them.

**Over Sullust**

"All craft, proceed with the countdown," Admiral Ackbar gave the order to the Rebel Fleet still over Sullust as they prepared to jump into hyperspace.

Surrounding the capital ships of the Rebel fleet were nearly every starfighter the Rebel fleet could carry.

"Rogue One, standing by," Luke spoke.

"Rogue Two, standing by," Biggs echoed.

"Rogue Three, standing by," Wedge echoed

Ackbar on Home One's bridge listened to the fighter squadron countdown. He had wanted to reorganize all of their squadrons into three massive squadrons lead by the corps of what made up Rogue Squadron, renamed for the squadrons that faced the first Death Star. However, Anakin had told him such a policy was folly. By dividing up Rogue squadron, for symbolism, they risked losing their best pilots. In the end, Ackbar bowed to Anakin's knowledge of starfighter combat. Hopefully, it would work well for the coming attack.

"Gold One, standing by," Lando spoke the Millennium Falcon's cockpit.

Even still, many squadrons were named for colors, and ironically did carry the names of the chief squadrons that participated in the attack on the first Death Star. Lando and 'Gold' Squadron was made up of various converted freighters, like the Millennium Falcon, and the various Sullustian rebels that had just joined the Rebellion. 'Green' Squadron was made up of Y-Wings. 'Blue' Squadron was mixed X and Y-Wings. 'Saber' Squadron was made up of A-Wings. 'Heavy' Squadron was made up of B-Wings. 'Free' Squadron had no uniformity, with X, Y, A, and B-wings all in the same squadron. And there were other squadrons that had different combinations, or were all of one fighter type.

"Heavy Nine, standing by," Shira Brie spoke from the cockpit of her B-Wing.

There were also several pairs of Skiprays flying with the fighters. At first glance, many of the Rebellion's fighter techs wanted to classify the Skipray as a starfighter along the same lines as the B-Wing. Their weapons payloads were fairly similar, but the Skipray Blastboat among the Rebellion was classified as an assault shuttle because it could carry riflemen onboard as passengers and carried a multi-man crew. B-Wings, the heaviest starfighter the Rebellion had could operate with only one pilot. There were a small handful of prototypes that were two man craft, but that was the max. The Skiprays could actually board enemy craft, though that wasn't the objective in the coming battle.

"Blastboat Patrol, standing by," Kira Jade spoke.

The rest were patrol craft and converted freighters, led by Freedom One, piloted by Mara for this battle. Anakin had urged Luke to fly it, but he preferred his X-Wing and passed the job onto Mara.

"Freedom One, standing by," Mara spoke.

The rest of her group then finished the fighter countdown. On Home One, Ackbar listened to it moved on to various capital ships in the Rebel Fleet. That took a little while longer. Once the last capital ship's captain reported that they were ready, Ackbar returned to the channel that linked Home One with the rest of the Rebel Fleet.

"All craft, prepare to enter hyperspace on my mark!" Ackbar ordered.

A moment later, the Rebel fleet 'vanished' into hyperspace, and the countdown to the Battle of Endor had begun.

**Endor, Ewok Village**

Threepio did his job as a protocol droid telling the Ewoks the story of the Rebellion's struggle against the Empire. The tale drew nearly Ewok in the village to hear it as the golden droid recounted the Rebellion's struggles to restore freedom and peace to the galaxy. Chewbacca stood calmly near the door while Han and Leia sat on a couch. Leia had an arm around him and looked to be trying to keep him calm.

Anakin stood on the other side of the door listening to Threepio's story, when he suddenly saw something in the Force. It was a dark room, barely lit, if at all. He saw himself catching blasts of Sith Lightning from Palpatine. It then faded to the more tranquil scene of Padme begging for him to live.

That made him sigh heavily and he looked down. As he did so, he noticed that Threepio had come to the end of the story. He did his best to pay attention as the leading Ewok conversed with several elders near him. After a few moments one of them beat a short beat on a drum he was holding.

"Wonderful," Threepio announced, "we are now part of the tribe."

Many of the Ewoks erupted in cheers and actually leaped up to hug many of the Rebels in the room. Han used this as an opportunity to approach Threepio.

"It's too late to begin anything now, but we will need help getting to the shield generator," Han told the droid.

After receiving the Ewok leader's reply, Threepio responded, "they will take us on the fastest route to the shield generator."

"Tell him it'll be dangerous," Han warned, "General Skywalker expects a trap."

"To aid those of the tribe against the ghost soldiers, every tribe member would give his life," Threepio gave the Ewok leader's answer.

Han only shrugged. They were certainly brave creatures. He then began to go into a more detailed conversation, seeing if the Ewoks knew anything about where the Imperials had their strong points. Leia was quick to join him. While they discussed things, Ahsoka noticed Anakin slowly slipping out of the room. The Togruta female was quick to follow as a small celebration of sorts was underway.

Ahsoka found Anakin leaning over a bridge and looking out into the night.

"Master…?" Ahsoka asked as she approached him.

Anakin turned to see her coming toward him.

"You'll promise to be careful tomorrow?" Anakin spoke suddenly.

Ahsoka looked at him puzzled. She sensed a strange mix of fear and calmness in him. Anakin Skywalker had been her hero all through the Clone Wars, but she was too young to be an apprentice, and Anakin wasn't allowed to take one until it was to late to go through that formality. Upon meeting him again after the Battle on Bespin, Ahsoka jumped at the chance to be the apprentice of her hero. Now she was getting the sense that that apprenticeship was about to end.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"The end of what can be considered a grand saga is nearing," Anakin said slowly.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded, "our team will destroy the shield generator. Luke will blow up the Death Star and the Emperor will be killed."

"He will be," Anakin nodded.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"No, it'll be a good thing, after all that he's done," Anakin told her, "but I fear to insure it, sacrifices will have to be made…"

"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka wondered.

"He knows I'm here," Anakin spoke, "he believes his trap will work… I have to face him."

"WHAT?"

"Everyone's thought me to be the Chosen One," Anakin answered, "the one destined to destroy the Sith. I failed in that role in the Clone Wars by believing Palpatine's lies. I can not fail again. If I remain on Endor to insure victory here, the Emperor may sense it and order the station to destroy the moon and then flee the station. I must face him, force him to be focused on me…"

"Leia and I will go with you," Ahsoka volunteered, "Han and Chewie can more then handle the sabotage mission."

"No, you are needed here," Anakin answered, "I must face him alone… don't worry I will not fail. It is the aftermath that concerns me…"

"You think you will die?" Ahsoka gasped, realizing what her master was concerned about.

"It's a good possibility," Anakin answered, "but I do have to go."

"But…" Ahsoka began to protest.

"You're far enough along to begin preparing for the trials," Anakin sighed, "or at least to begin figuring a few things out for yourself. If I don't make it back and you still feel you need a master, stick with Leia or Luke. They won't let you down."

Anakin then turned and headed away, toward one of the areas where he could leave the village. He knew what he had to do.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin told her, and vanished into the darkness.

That left Ahsoka standing there wondering what to do. After a few moments she decided it would be best to be quiet about it. Anakin had told her he had to do this alone and that if let the others know, it'd change everything that the entire Alliance had been working toward. She only hoped that Anakin knew what he was doing and that he would return safe and sound.

**Peregrine, Above Utapau**

On the Peregrine, Obi Wan and Fenn Shysa prepared for their role in the overall battle plan. Keeping the ships transferred to either Sullust or Eriadu from returning to Endor. With luck, the Empire would have the ships sent to Eriadu where a "counterattack" against the Rebels at Sullust would be organized. By the time they realized that the Sullust attack was a feint, they would learn of the second attack at Utapau, which was the diversion.

They would follow relatively standard procedure to land troops to make it look like they were attempting to take the planet, but both Obi Wan and the new Mandalore had the plans in place to withdraw in case the Empire reacted quickly.

They had a lone Victory Class Star Destroyer standing guard. Stronger opposition then what Obi Wan initially expected on such an out of the way world, but surprise was still on their side, for the moment. Obi Wan turned to the man communications systems to issue direct orders. They would have to act quickly.

"All ships, target its Solar Ionization Reactor!" Obi Wan gave the order, "Dreadnoughts, fire all ion cannons, in case they've raised their shields."

A wide burst of ion fire then erupted up at the larger Star Destroyer. A barrage of turbolaser fire followed. What followed was a massive explosion that shook the Imperial ship heavily. Soon after, it began to drift away from the planet.

On the Victory Class Star Destroyer, the ship's captain managed to pull himself up.

"Damage report!" he ordered.

"We've lost all electrical power on our ventral axis, the ion bombardment from the four Dreadnoughts," an officer answered, "we've taken a direct hit to our Solar Ionization Reactor, which is ruptured… we are steadily losing power on ALL levels as a result. We've also taken three hits in our hanger. Any use of fighters is impossible. Long range communications are off line."

"Can we escape?" the captain asked, knowing that through sheer surprise, the Rebels had crippled his ship.

"Not to any place that could defend us," the officer answered, "the closest shipyard is Sluis Van, and at the rate we're losing power, we can't go into hyperspace…"

The captain growled angrily.

"Abandon ship," he ordered, "all hands, abandon ship. Send word to General Cody on Utapau. Tell him send word that we are under attack!"

"Yes, sir," the officer answered.

On the Peregrine, Obi Wan watched as the Victory class Star Destroyer began to break apart.

"They're launching escape pods, sir," the Peregrine's captain reported to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan nodded, "transmit the attack order to the Dreadnoughts. Begin the planetary assault. The Redemption, Diplomacy, Rescue, Illuminator, Corellia, Selonia, Drall, Mirage, and Ghost can deal with the picking up of the escape pods that don't make it to the planet's surface."

"And so begins the campaign for glory," Fenn Shysa said from behind him, "I will be going in with the troops."

Obi Wan nodded as he felt the Peregrine to slowly descend toward the planet below them. Everything for them was now up to fate and chance. They did have the capability to withdraw, incase it was revealed that what they were attacking was a hornets' nest, but it would still take some time to find that out.

**Endor**

Anakin's march from the Ewok camp to the Imperial shield instillation was a brisk one. He could sense multiple hidden elevators, indicating that much of the base was an underground complex, probably to better protect it. But these elevators confirmed something different to him. Palpatine intended for Endor to be a trap. They would march into the base, and the bulk of the Imperial troops would move on them from the rear. He also noticed several rings where trees had either been cut down, knocked down, or blasted, to give AT-ATs the room to maneuver.

"Of course in such terrain the AT-AT is completely ineffective," Anakin thought as he continued on, "even if they can knock the trees down, they'll be slowed down by it, and will still have to clear the fallen trees. Which will mean they're only defensive weapons hear. Their main attacking vehicle here will be the AT-ST."

He then came up to the main entrance to an above ground base that would take him to a landing platform above him. Taking his lightsaber, he began cutting his way into the structure. Once he cut through it, he thrust one arm forward and with push of telekinesis, threw the massive piece of metal inward. Following along behind, he found two stormtroopers crushed by the door to their own base.

"JEDI! Blast him!" came a howl from down the hall.

Anakin then turned to see two more stormtroopers rushing from their guard posts at a hallway intersection. Anakin deflected the shots fired by the first stormtrooper back at his partner, and pulled the first stormtrooper toward, and cut him in two with the blade. The stormtrooper landed dead behind him as Anakin continued on to a nearby elevator.

The elevator took him up to long hallway with large glass windows allowing those in the hallway to look out over Endor's forests. Two Imperial officers were coming toward Anakin as he walked into the hallway. Both raised blasters, only to have their shots deflected back at them. Anakin continued on his way into the next area. He made a left turn and went up a flight of stairs to the large flat platform. On it was an Imperial Shuttle, apparently waiting for him.

"He has to think his trap as worked," Anakin sighed, "he likely expects me…"

**Death Star, Throne Room**

Palpatine, seated on his thrown smiled. He could sense Anakin's presence and activity on Endor. And in his mind, he looked forward to the confrontation. He would turn Anakin to the Dark Side and his rule would be firmly cemented. Together they would crush the Rebellion's attack on the Death Star, and then the entire Rebel team on Endor would be annihilated by the Death Star's superlaser, even if it meant destroying the legion of Imperial troops on the moon as well.

And for Palpatine, turning Anakin was an extremely important now. Jerec was engaged in some plotting on Coruscant. Darth Executor had been killed in his bacta tank, and Palpatine could now sense the death of his clones on Byss. He needed Anakin. His powers in the Dark Side was great, but his physical strength wasn't as great as it was anymore. To confront Jerec and purify the Sith Order, Palpatine would need a strong apprentice, and only one of the Skywalkers was suitable for that job.

He had wanted Anakin as his apprentice all along. Something had happened at the end of the Clone Wars which changed the way he was manipulating things. But now he had his final chance to complete what he started.

**Utapau**

Meanwhile a man who's years of combat were well behind him came into the large metal command center on Utapau's surface. It had once been the headquarters of General Grievous, but with the defeat of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the base had been under the Empire's control. And for the officer, he had had the 'honor' of commanding Utapau's occupation since the end of the Clone Wars. And for a Clone Commander from the Clone Wars, it represented a great deal of success.

Cody had served the Emperor well, and had no real qualms with anything the Emperor had done. After all, he was genetically programmed to be loyal to Palpatine before anyone else. He disliked being assigned to what was a backwater planet, but to a certain extent, it was the only reason Cody had survived long enough to be promoted to General. Most of the other Clone Commanders that survived Clone Wars that retained either active combat commands or were in areas of greater difficulty were dead.

Rex was killed in one of the first fights between the Rebellion and the Empire. Bly was killed quelling a riot on one of the various planets that the Empire began oppressing as soon as the Empire came to be. Most of the rest were killed in other firefights, bombings, or altercations with the Rebellion's Jedi.

But Cody was one of the few who survived. The people of Utapau had initially welcomed the clones as liberators, but by the time that they realized the clones were there to replace one tyrannical authority with another, it had been too late and the few warriors they had, had actually put down their weapons to celebrate the defeat of the CIS. From then on, Cody retained the assignment as the commander of the Utapau occupational forces.

He had worked extensively with the Tarkin family members as they ran the specific region of space that Utapau was in, and it involved fairly frequent trips to Eriadu for new instructions or to pick up new staff officers. A part of him wished he could have been reassigned to a combat command to stop the Rebellion, as they had to a be a continuation of the Separatist movement as far as Cody was concerned. But he had been kept on Utapau, and out of the war. Now, the war seemed to be coming to him.

"Report," Cody ordered as approached a lower ranking officer.

"A small Rebel Squadron has appeared out of hyperspace, sir," the officer answered, "they've essentially destroyed the Victory Class Star Destroyer Zannah in their opening shots and five Dreadnought class ships are descending into the atmosphere."

"Dreadnoughts…" Cody said slowly.

"Yes, sir," the officer reported.

"Any sign of landing craft?" Cody questioned.

The entire base shuddered heavily under laser impact. Cody and the officer then turned to see the head of an AT-AT fall into the pit that was the sinkhole below the Imperial base and the Utapauan city around it.

"Send an emergency message to Eriadu," Cody commanded, "Inform Superior General Delvardus that Utapau is facing a major ground invasion. The full compliment of the 212th Legion will be needed to crush it."

"Yes, sir," the officer answered, and went to relay the message.

Cody, meanwhile went in search of his private equipment locker. His small occupation force wouldn't stand up against a full Rebel invasion, especially if the Dreadnoughts were blowing up his few AT-ATs with their turbolasers. He would need the armor he hadn't worn since the Clone Wars ended.

**Death Star, Endor Orbit**

Anakin brought his stolen shuttle in for a nice quiet landing on one of he Death Star's landing bays. The TIE fighters patrolling the around the uncompleted station never moved after him, and other then a lone Imperial officer approaching the shuttle, it appeared as though no one figured a Jedi Knight to have even attempted something so reckless, but Anakin's sense of destiny was driving him firmly. The Emperor WOULD die, even if he had to die to make sure it happened.

"EA 191615182019, you were due back with a status report on the Shield Generator's power grid half an ho…" the officer stopped when he saw that it wasn't an officer or a stormtrooper coming down the shuttle's ramp.

"I am expected," Anakin spoke, giving him a slight mental nudge.

"You are expected," the officer repeated.

"You will await the stormtrooper you are waiting for here," Anakin spoke again.

"I will await the stormtrooper I am waiting for here," the officer repeated.

Anakin then continued on his way, leaving the officer to wait for an Imperial that likely wouldn't be arriving. He slowly made his way into a hallway and quickly began ducking and dodging. There were even more troops here then there were on Endor, and the Emperor's Dark Side energies were more easily felt here. It didn't weaken Anakin, and it likely wouldn't weaken other Jedi, but it would give their foes some added ferocity and would generally make most Jedi cautious by nature. The last thing he needed was to alert five legions worth of Stormtroopers to his presence.

The route Anakin ended up taking to avoid an Imperial altercation was very roundabout. He had to take side passageways, use grappling hooks to swing over what looked like bottomless pits. He was also forced to use the Jedi Mind Trick several times to avoid attracting attention. He eventually came to an elevator near the center of the uncompleted station.

He came across two men in the elevator as he got in. They were quickly dealt with by slamming their heads together, leaving them unconscious.

"Please, Anakin," a voice spoke over an intercom in the elevator, "his life was worthless. No need for any mercy."

"You know I'm here," Anakin spoke, barely maintaining calm, guessing that Palpatine would either hear him over some audio device or was 'tuning in' to him through the Force.

"Of course, this has all been set up for you," Palpatine's voice answered.

The doors to the elevator opened and Anakin found himself looking at eight men in red robes and wearing a red helmet. The Emperor's infamous Royal Guards. Each was armed with a staff-like weapon with a leather handle, but had two metal blades on either end of the staff, so it functioned like a double bladed lightsaber.

"Of course there are some tests you must pass before I will allow you to enter," Palpatine's voice then finished.

The eight men advanced in pairs, their bladed weapons at a ready position. Anakin quickly surmised that they were made of either Cortosis or Phrik, the only metals that Anakin knew of that could block a strike from a lightsaber.

"There is no need for this," Anakin said to them, "this fight does not involve you."

"You threaten the Emperor," one of the guards said back, "therefore, it DOES involve us!"

That guard then lunged his blade forward, aiming for Anakin's stomach. Anakin dodged to the edge of the hallway, using the wall as a partial shield to keep him from being surrounded. Activating his lightsaber, Anakin met the guard's second attempt to attack him. As he expected, the metal blade stopped the ice blue lightsaber. But, the man's hands weren't protected and as Anakin slid his blade down the edge of the guard's staff, he ended up burning through the fingers on each hand of the guard. The man screamed in pain and lost his grip on his bladed weapon. Anakin then threw him through the force toward the other guards coming down the hallway. Even if they didn't impale him with their own weapons, it would slow them down long enough for him to deal with the first guard's partner.

With the second guard, Anakin took a more aggressive stance. In one over hand strike, he forced the guard to raise his weapon to block the attack. Reaching out with one foot, Anakin then took the guard's feet out from under him. As the guard fell, Anakin moved forward and severed the arm that was still holding the bladed weapon. The Jedi then raised the weapon and sent it flying toward the other guards that were now advancing again. The guards were not force sensitive and the pointed edge of the blade struck one of the guards cleanly in the chest. That guard then slumped to the ground dead, leaving five guards that were capable of fighting.

The quick defeat of three of their fellows seemed to enrage the remaining guards and they rushed him, beginning to lose any sense of order or coordination. Anakin leaped over the first two, landing a kick to their back, sending them tumbling forward toward the elevator that Anakin had come out of. One force shove sent the two at the rear of the formation flying back toward the door to the room that the Emperor was likely in. The last guard raised his blade, hoping to impale Anakin as he came down.

Anakin responded by swinging his saber down, pushing the bladed weapon away and rotating his entire body while in the air. When he landed it looked as though he was sitting on the guard's shoulders, with his face imbedded in Anakin's belt. The blow took both to the ground, but the guard had taken the worst of it. Anakin was up quickly, and sent the guard flying at ground level with a force shove. The fallen guard ended up tripping his other two fellows as they tried to get back in the fight.

He then turned to the two guards he had sent flying toward the Emperor's 'throne room'. Both were running hard. In one small application of the force, Anakin slammed them both together and they fell unconscious at his feet. That left three facing him. Two were charging him, while the third was getting back to his feet. He sent a force shove against one of the two charging him, which sent man flying into the one that was just getting to his feet again.

The guard that didn't get thrown back telekinetically took a full swing at the Jedi, and Anakin was forced to duck down to avoid having the blade decapitate him. He avoided the blow, and brought his lightsaber up in half circling strike. As that guard fell to the ground, Anakin turned his full focus the remaining two guards.

The two of them had managed to get up, and as he did earlier, Anakin knocked them out, by using the force to slam their heads together. As he prepared to turn around again, Anakin felt someone kick him behind, sending him tumbling toward the elevator. Rolling over to get back up, Anakin noticed that it was the guard who had lost his fingers to his lightsaber. The man couldn't grasp any weapon, but that did not appear to stop him from attacking the Jedi that had made his way into the Death Star.

"There is no need for this," Anakin told the man, "you've defended your master well, but you've been beaten. Leave, and you might live to see another day."

"And let scum like you destroy the Empire?" the guard roared, "NEVER!"

The man then leaped into the air to try and land a flying kick to Anakin's throat. Anakin only stepped aside and sliced through both the man's legs with his lightsaber, and advanced toward the door that would likely lead to Palpatine himself. He found the door unlocked.

He entered a barely lit room, with a large throne near a series of windows to the space outside the battle station.

"You've done well, Anakin," came Palpatine's voice from the throne, "I've been expecting you."

**Endor**

"He did WHAT!" Han roared at Ahsoka as the light of new day began to dawn over the Forest Moon.

Ahsoka winced heavily as the Rebel team prepared to head out. They had made their way to the ramp to go down to the ground when Han asked where Anakin was. When Leia reported that she could no longer sense her father on the planet, Ahsoka sighed reported her conversation with Anakin the night before. Which had thoroughly enraged Han.

"He has gone to engage the Emperor directly," Ahsoka repeated.

"The Fleet is going to be attacking to destroy that kriffing station in a matter of hours," Han answered, "why would he do that?"

"He believed he had to," Ahsoka said nervously, "otherwise the Emperor would sense his plan had failed and would escape."

"He's just as likely to die as well!" Han pointed out.

"I believe he expects to die," Ahsoka answered, "like it's his destiny."

"I will never understand you Jedi," Han answered, "what good is it if you see yourself die and you go and do that? What good can you do?"

"It is a sacrifice, General Solo," Ahsoka said nervously, "he will sacrifice himself to insure the Emperor does not escape, which will insure the greater good. It is the death of the Emperor that will give us a chance to restore the Republic. Destroying the Death Star but allowing the Emperor to escape would only prolong the war."

"The prophecy of the Chosen One," Leia said quietly.

"What?" Han wondered, surprised by Leia suddenly breaking the silence she had entered into. He had thought she'd be just as angry as he was.

"This is a Jedi matter, Han," Leia explained, "during my training, Obi Wan referred to Anakin as many things. The Hero with No Fear… Brother… my friend… and the Chosen One. There is a prophecy in the Jedi Order relating to the destruction of the Sith and peace and justice reigning forever. Obi Wan believes that Anakin is the Chosen One of that prophecy."

"It's a lot of mumbo jumbo," Han dismissed that, "killing the Emperor ain't gonna end the war and it certainly won't stop the people that have been profiting off of the Empire's system for years. It make it easier to defeat the Empire, but it won't stop the fighting."

"You're probably right there," Leia sighed, "but killing the Emperor would destroy the Sith, and… I've never seen the prophecy itself…. That's likely been destroyed by the Emperor. But, I don't think it specifies when the peace and prosperity comes."

"It's still a lot of mumbo jumbo to me," Han answered.

"I know, Han," Leia sighed, "I trust you can put up with it? At least for this mission?"

"For you, Princess?" Han gave a half smirk, "I'd tolerate it for a lifetime."

Leia smiled back, while Chewbacca gave a low rumble.

"Chewie's right," Han sighed, "Nothing we can do about it now…"

The hike toward the Imperial base ended up following much the same route Anakin had taken to the base during the night. They did, however, stop at a ridge that overlooked the main doors. They could see two AT-STs and up to fifty stormtroopers standing guard over the 'front' door.

"Don't worry, Chewie and I have gotten in and out of places more heavily guarded then this," Han dismissed it.

"Remember that the Empire has set a trap here," Leia warned him, "they likely have triple that strength hiding around here. We'll need some way to get around the Empire's strength."

Han nodded and then turned to Threepio, "ask them if they have a 'backdoor' somewhere."

Threepio then turned to the Ewok leader who had come along with them, along with an additional thirty Ewok hunters. Han didn't think they really the little furry creatures would really stop the Imperials, particularly if the numbers that Anakin and Obi Wan suspected were on Endor was accurate. But, maybe they could distract the Empire a little.

"He says there is a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge," Threepio told Han once he had the Ewok's answer.

"Let's go," Han answered.

The hike to the 'backdoor' was far quicker the journey from the Ewok camp to the Imperial base. The backdoor was not much more then a heavy door that seemed to lead into an Imperial bunker. There were only a handful of Scout Troopers guarding that door.

"Backdoor, eh," Han smiled sounding confident.

"Yes," Leia nodded, "Like they WANT us to come in this way."

"The trap, eh," Han then sighed, "can you sense where their backup is?"

"Several hundred thousand… close to a million," Leia spoke a moment later, after closing her eyes, "hidden entrances, to the right."

"And the left," Ahsoka added.

"Close to a million," Han said slowly, "that is a whole legion…"

Chewie rumbled something sounding concerned.

"It IS a trap," one of the commandos said nervously.

"Can we win?" another wondered.

"We have to," Leia sighed, "the attack has already begun."

"Where are the troops?" Han questioned.

"Underground," Ahsoka answered, "they have better hidden elevators where the troops are waiting… they have more AT-STs elsewhere in the forest. For the moment, they're all bunched up together. We might stand a chance if we can keep them bunched up."

The Ewok then chattered something to Threepio.

"The Ewoks have also volunteered to help," Threepio spoke, "for fighting the ghost soldiers and being part of the tribe, you have the ENTIRE tribe's support."

"And how many is that?" Han wondered.

"From the village, we were at, sir?" Threepio asked, "he says a couple hundred, but from the entire area that his tribe controls, close to two million. He says that all of them are already converging on this area."

"Two million?" Han gasped, not knowing the Ewok population was anywhere near that big… still he didn't think they'd provide that much help.

"Yes, sir," Threepio nodded.

That gave him a little more optimism, but Han still didn't want to spring the trap with him in it. They'd try to spring it while they hand an advantage.

"Can you open the elevator doors they have?" Han asked to both Ahsoka and Leia.

"I believe so," Leia answered, "Why do you ask?"

Han glanced to the commandos and then back to the two Jedi.

"I intend to drop a grenade down each shaft and then close the doors behind them," Han answered.

"We'll need to split the commandos up into two teams," Ahsoka commented.

"Then we'll do it," Han said quickly, "Chewie and one team will go with you. The rest of the commandos will stay with Leia and I."

Chewie growled his agreement and motioned for the Togruta to lead the way. Han, meanwhile turned to Threepio and the Ewoks with them.

"You guys are to pull back and wait until the Imperials are out of their base," Han told Threepio, "best to have as much a surprise for them as possible. And YOU Threepio are to stay as far from the fighting as possible, do you understand me?"

"Of course, General," Threepio answered, "I am fluent in over…"

"THEN GO!" Han roared at him as quietly as possible.

Threepio began shuffle away, giving a politer explanation of Han's orders to the Ewoks and then spoke, "Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior."

Han and the commandos with him then followed Leia to where the elevators were hidden, using a fallen tree for the purpose of covering them. There were three hatches, about ten yards apart. Leia took a position near the central one.

"Are you ready?" Leia asked.

Han nodded, and the commandos with him activated a thermal detonator and waited for Leia to open the elevator doors. Leia then nodded and did so, pressing in the locks through the force. The doors opened, and the commandos dropped the grenades down the shafts. That was when Leia released the locks and they rapidly moved away from the area to a point surrounded by several large trees.

Shortly after that, the Battle of Endor began with a massive explosion.

**To Be Continued…**


	31. Chapter 31

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 31

By TVfan

**Death Star, Endor Orbit**

The room was dark as Anakin entered. There were lights that he noticed, but they were not bright as they were in other parts of the uncompleted station. It gave him a certain sense of déjà vu. Like he had been here before.

"Welcome, Anakin," Palpatine said from a large swiveling throne at the top of a flight of stairs and near a large circular window allowing him to look out into space, "I've been waiting for you."

"I know," Anakin replied as he slowly approached, "you've done all of this 'for' me… which I assume means, you did all this to trap me."

Palpatine chuckled slightly, "it would appear that age has given you plenty of time to think over things… a pity really… but it is no matter, you are MINE now."

"You're wrong there," Anakin answered defiantly, "soon, I will be dead, and you with me."

Palpatine responded with an unconcerned laugh.

"I assume you mean the imminent attack by your Rebel fleet?" Palpatine cackled, "HA! I assure you. We are quite safe from your 'friends' here."

Anakin was quiet for the moment, assuming that Palpatine was going into some gloat to try and get him do something… exactly what, he could only guess at.

"It was I who allowed your friends to know the location of the shield generator," Palpatine continued, "it is quite safe from your pitiful little band. Your friends on the moon… are walking into a trap… an entire LEGION of my best troops await them."

Anakin had already expected that, and from what he could sense, the battle on Endor had already begun. He didn't know if Palpatine knew how his plans had been altered by events on the ground there, but even if he did, Anakin was fairly certain that Palpatine didn't care. That Palpatine was confident that what he saw would come, regardless of the changes.

"I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your fleet arrives," Palpatine smiled, "and from here, Anakin, you will watch the final destruction of the Alliance, and your insignificant rebellion."

"And I'm sure you said the same thing when Padme rallied the Gungans and the Palace Guards on Naboo," Anakin taunted back.

"I will admit, that I had hoped to see her die," Palpatine gave a cruel smile, "but the Battle of Naboo ended EXACTLY how I intended. With me as Chancellor of the Old Republic… the results of the battle would have been unimportant… had the Trade Federation and Darth Maul won there… I would have used that to begin the Clone Wars much earlier… but they lost, which truly suited my plans… for YOU, Anakin, you were always destined to be my apprentice."

"You had Vader," Anakin answered, "He failed you. So why do you want the same person?"

Palpatine glared at him angrily for a moment and then turned the chair to look out into space. Anakin meanwhile stood quietly on the top level. He still had his light saber, and could easily kill him… but that would have been killing him in anger or in hate… and all Anakin really needed to do was to keep Palpatine from leaving. The destruction of the Death Star would kill them both.

**Endor**

General Mordi felt the tremors run through the entire base. It was like a fairly powerful explosion had ripped through the lower and hidden portions of the Imperial base on the forest moon.

"Damage report? What is the status of the shield?" Mordi demanded.

"The rebels dropped thermal detonators into the hidden elevators near the back door to the base," a technician near him answered, "the elevators are now non-functional, and we can expect at least one hundred men dead in each underground passage."

The condition of the 501st Legion, which Mordi had been given command of, had little concern to him. His orders from the Emperor had been to protect the shield generator, and he would do that.

"What is the damage to the shield generator?" Mordi demanded angrily.

The technician gave Mordi a half nervous look. The 501st Legion was the only force defend the shield generator. If the Legion suffered enough casualties to lose the field, the generator would be destroyed anyway. But then, Mordi wasn't really a military man. The 501st Legion and the Empire's prime battle fleet had long been a tool of the Emperor's apprentice, and he commonly had control over both. Vader had been a relatively decent chooser of men in that regard, but Executor Sedris, Darth Executor, was not. Teshik had been chosen by the Emperor to command the fleet, but Mordi was picked by Darth Executor, and there were rumors among the 501st's ranks that he had been picked for personal reasons, not military ones.

"The generator is undamaged sir," the technician answered after a moment.

"Then that is all that matters," Mordi answered, "Move those troopers that are still alive out the back door, and order the AT-STs to move to the area!"

"Yes, sir," the technician answered.

In the tunnels where the combat troops of the 501st Legion had been gathering for the signal to move on the Rebel rear after they went into the Emperor's trap began to struggle to get back to their feet and recover from the detonation of the grenades hat had been dropped into elevators like the Rebels knew they were there. They were exhausted as, like many members of the fleet, they had been pulled into heavy labor getting the Death Star ready for the arrival of the Rebel Fleet. They had hoped for an easy and swift victory as the trap had planned, and now that was beginning to fall apart.

"Attention all healthy members of the 501st Legion, move to the backdoor entrance," came an order over the intercom, "leave the dead and wounded. This order comes directly from General Mordi."

That did not make their situation better.

Outside the Rebels took cover behind a series of fallen logs and trees in positions flanking the backdoor entrance. Han and Leia lead one section of the commandos they had with them, Chewbacca and Ahsoka had the other section.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?" one commando asked, "we don't have the men to beat a whole Legion… even with the damage that little trick of yours did, we don't have enough."

"You have two Jedi," Leia answered, "that should be more then enough."

"Besides, we can't really afford to lose," Han sighed, "the fleet is already on its way. We've got to deactivate that shield somehow."

"But how?" the commando asked nervously, "even with a crossfire here, with a Legion's worth of troops they're bound to be able to overpower us…"

"I know," Han grumbled, "and some ground troops are bound to use other exits, but we have no choice. We have no way of telling the fleet we've had to switch tactics to a guerilla war and they should postpone the fleet attack by a year… we're going to have to tough it out and hope Threepio's little furry friends can provide the numbers he says they're claiming to have."

The commandos nervously looked at each other and sighed heavily. While the Ewoks had certainly proven to be aggressive, their diminutive size did not give the commandos much confidence in them, and very much like Han, the commandos didn't have much faith in the Ewok's ability to help them.

Leia only glanced at her compatriots and sighed heavily. She knew Han didn't trust or really even like the Ewoks, but something in the Force told her that they would be the key to the battle that had already started. She only sighed and continue to reach out to the force. She could sense a large number of men approaching the backdoor entrance… Stormtroopers…

"Ready another thermal detonator," Leia instructed suddenly, "Throw it as soon as the door opens…"

One of the commandos readied his thermal detonator. With the other section, Ahsoka had sensed the same body of stormtroopers coming.

"Get ready, Chewie," Ahsoka urged, "remember to have the timer a bit delayed so that it will go further down the hall before exploding…"

The wookie rumbled his acknowledgement, though Ahsoka had to rely on the Force to give her some implication of the wookie's exact answer, as their vocal cords couldn't speak Basic and very few humans spoke their language.

And then door opened and the commando in Han's section threw his detonator, it exploded almost impact and then Chewie threw his. The second detonator bounced off an interior wall, went down the passageway a ways before a second explosion was heard, along with the screams of wounded.

"And here is where the fun begins," Ahsoka gave a half chuckle and activated her lightsaber and began deflecting the few shots that the stormtroopers that survived the first two blasts could fire at them.

"Throw another detonator, madam Jedi?" a commando asked Ahsoka.

"No," Ahsoka answered, "they'll realize we have this entrance zeroed in and will begin to move their troops to side doors, leaving a token force to keep us from just walking in… and we still have AT-STs out there to worry about. We may need the detonators to deal with them!"

The commando nodded and picked off an Imperial Scout Trooper who tried to roll out of the backdoor entrance and into some think bushes nearby. The plan to sneak in and blow up the generator had so far been blown, General Skywalker's suspicion of a trap had been proved, but so far in the present firefight, things seemed to be going well for the Rebels.

**Utapau**

The fight on Utapau was so far even more one sided in the Rebellion's favor. Although, this was largely do to the fact the garrison controlling the planet was not the entire compliment of the 212th Legion. Every Imperial Legion consisted of one million men, however, very few Legions had responsibilities that involved one planet. The 1st Legion was under the direct command of the Emperor and guarded Coruscant, and the 501st was the elite unit for the Emperor's apprentice and it went with the Empires main strike fleet, presently in the Endor System. The rest of the Empire's Legions were spread out across multiple planets and sectors.

Now, for the most part, the system worked fairly well. The people of these worlds had been disarmed of anything that could pose a serious threat, and on worlds that were relatively involved with Hutt politics or Corporate Sector agendas were generally bought off, or compromises were made. Politically the Empire rules Tatooine, for example, but economically, the desert planet is still dependent on the Hutts. The only place where it truly hadn't worked was Mandalore, as the warrior clans had not only armed various criminals and even the Empire itself from time to time, but they had also managed to hold on to their own arms, and had recently thrown off the Empire's hold on their world and had joined the Rebel Alliance.

And as the first battle reports came in, General Cody was finding out just how dangerous for the Empire that move was. His 10,000 man garrison was being attacked by Rebel units. Some appeared to be standard infantry, but most were Mandalorian Supercommandos, and they were all being supported by Dreadnoughts hovering in the atmosphere above them and using LAATs and their own turbo lasers to take out the few heavy weapons available to General Cody.

"Has there been return signal from Eriadu?" Cody demanded to another officer nearby.

"I can't tell, sir," an officer nearby answered, "the last bombardment took out our receivers and signaling devices. We barely have the range to communicate with the Rebel Dreadnoughts…"

"Blast!" Cody growled, "status on their attack?"

"We've lost all of our AT-ATs, and the Rebel LAATs have already made some landings in the main cities," a different officer answered, "the Mandalorians have seized our main supply dump on the mid levels and are holding there."

"Have we inflicted any casualties on them?" Cody growled.

"Optimistic estimate would say we've killed two of them," the officer answered nervously, "Optimistically."

Not knowing that the attack was only a diversion from the main battle at Endor, Cody cursed his luck again.

Fenn Shysa, meanwhile supremely confident. Utapau's sinkholes gave the Mandalorians and the jetpacks that they wore as part of their armor an excellent advantage. While most of the regular Republic infantry descended to the lowest levels of the city to 'free' the Utapauan natives from the Empire, he had lead his supercommandos to a mid level supply dump that allowed the Empire to maintain smaller bases outside of the main spherical command base without drastically complicating their supply system.

Capturing the supply dump was rather easy. Most of the Imperial troops had either rushed to the lower levels to confront the Rebel infantry coming down on the LAAT gunships, or they retreated toward the main base area, believing the main assault would go there.

"Secure all the routes leading into the supply dump and toward the base," Fenn Shysa ordered to the two squads of supercommandos that had landed with him, "we'll act as the anvil for the Rebel infantry to hammer the Imperials against."

"If we don't kill them all, right?" a supercommando retorted with a laugh and then turned to his men, "You heard the Mandalore! MOVE!"

The others moved to take positions to wait for either an Imperial counterattack coming down the sinkhole, or for those at the bottom to come retreating up. As Fenn Shysa observed the movements, his comm.-link buzzed in activation. It turned out to be Obi-Wan.

"Things are progressing very well, General Kenobi," Fenn Shysa reported, "we have the supply dump and are waiting for your infantry to make their way up here… which doesn't seem like that will be too far away. From what we can hear, the LAATs are making short work of the Imperial TX-130Ts."

The hologram image of Obi-Wan nodded. The TX-130T, or IFT-T, was one of the Empire's various armored vehicles used in ground combat, particularly in areas where their larger vehicles wouldn't fit or be effective. The repuslorcraft tank was well armed and armored, and like the LAAT, the tank had served in the Clone Wars and was a testament to the usability of many of the pieces of equipment used by the Old Republic. However, vulnerable to attacks from the rear, and facing fire from either ground troops or from gunships overhead, the TX-130T on Utapau was not in a winning position.

"Good to hear," Obi-Wan answered, "but remember, if Imperial reinforcements do show up, we will need to leave and leave quickly."

"We all have the evacuation code, sir," Fenn Shysa answered, "and we will follow it, should it arise… until then, I intend to give the Empire a good thrashing!"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Just making sure. Will you require reinforcements?"

"Not at the moment," Fenn Shysa answered.

"Then I think I may go on a little side mission," Obi-Wan gave a slight smirk, "once the main infantry link up with you, begin moving up toward their command base. If we need to evacuate, it will be easier to do from the upper levels."

"Of course," Fenn Shysa nodded, "I'll see you in their command center."

**Endor**

Not every Imperial stormtrooper or officer was as stupid as General Mordi. The general continued to order assaults out the back door, as the Emperor's trap was to be centered by units coming out the backdoor area. The Rebels had Jedi with them, and they likely sensed the trap before it could be sprung, and that lead to the 501st Legion taking nearly two hundred casualties in the opening moments of the fight between the Rebel breaking of their trap, and General Mordi's foolishness.

After a few moments, some field officers decided to change tactics. The trap had failed. Now it was time to fight a battle. Leaving nearly a thousand man to try and return the Rebel's fire, the rest of the Legion moved through the base and regrouped with the AT-ST units at various side entrances and hangers. It meant another long forced march for tired men, but it would allow them to maneuver out into the open, where they couldn't be pinned down.

In the lead AT-ST, the commander received a communiqué from General Mordi.

"You're out of position," General Mordi growled, "the trap is not ready to be sprung."

The officer commanding the walker, and veteran of the Battle of Hoth was not impressed.

"With all due respect, sir," the officer answered, "the trap has failed. The Rebels have decided to fight an all out battle. We are moving into flanking positions where we can win the battle. You may claim the victory. That is the privilege of command, but we will not commit suicide charging the Rebels to try and execute a trap that has failed."

He then cut the holo-channel off before General Mordi could respond.

Outside the backdoor, Han blasted another stormtrooper that tried to fire at them. The Imperial position there was not good. While the facility itself provided some cover from one group, the fact that the Rebels were split into two groups at the moment, the cover that the fortress provided was limited. While one group was shielded from fire from one group, the other group would hit it. And with Leia and Ahsoka deflecting the few shots the Imperials managed, Han felt fairly confident.

"If they keep doing this, we might just whittle down their whole legion!" Han commented with a smirk as he watched Leia deflect a shot back at the stormtrooper who fired it.

"The Imperials will figure out their trap has failed, sir," one of the commandos warned, "they'll change their tactics."

The commandos had pulled back and to the sides a little, largely to protect the flanks of Leia and Han in their group, as they were the only ones needed to keep the Imperials at the backdoor pinned down. The other commandos were doing much the same on the other side for Ahsoka and Chewbacca.

"Can't someone be optimistic?" Han grumbled.

"We all hope the best happens," Leia reminded, "but we must also respect that things do not go as we like…"

Han grumbled something to himself, but he acknowledged her. Many Imperials were pretty stupid and many could be fooled, but the Empire was not stupid. It hadn't survived as long as it had in spite of stupidity.

"Keep an eye out for any sign of movement," Han answered, "we're gonna have to draw them away from the base if they do come from a different direction."

"You're not still counting on the little furry things, are you?" a commando asked, "even if there are two million of them, I don't know if they can stand up to Imperials…"

"We don't have much of a choice," Han sighed, "if they change their strategy or tactics here, we'll be facing about a million men and armored vehicles. We'll need something that can throw a boatload of chaos into the Empire's little plan."

"Of course, sir," the commando nodded, turned, and then said, "sir…"

Han turned as a large explosion sent that commando and two of his comrades flying. With the two remaining commandos with them, Han and Leia both turned to see four AT-STs coming through the trees with stormtrooper after stormtrooper flanking them.

"Oh-boy," was all Han could mutter.

**Home One**

Admiral Ackbar sat calmly as Home One and the Rebel fleet emerged from hyperspace. Ahead of them was the uncompleted Death Star, with the Emperor on it. To the right and below them was the forest moon of Endor. The Mon Calamari admiral knew this would be an all or nothing battle. If the Rebellion won, the Empire would likely be doomed to an inevitable defeat… if they lost, Palpatine's evil would go on forever. Ackbar knew they had to win.

"All ships raise shields to full power," Ackbar ordered, "prepare to turn on my mark."

"Aye, aye, sir," came a response from the crewmen of Home One and through radio links the captains of the other ships.

"Hail Skywalker's fighter," Ackbar said to his communications officer.

The channel was quickly opened.

"What is the status, Skywalker?" Ackbar asked quickly, "is the shield up?"

"Scanners have no reading…" Luke's voice came in over the radio, "but the shield is still up. The Imperial fleet is likely behind the moon. They'll be approaching their planned 'trap' point in a few minutes."

So that part of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi's worries were true. Endor was a trap, now the question was, could they survive it.

"Can your Jedi senses get anything on the battle on Endor?" Ackbar asked.

"No, we're too far away to know for certain," Luke answered, "all I can sense is that the battle is ongoing. We're going to have to buy them time."

"Then the question would be how much time can we buy?" Ackbar worried to himself and then pressed a button on his command chair that opened a channel to all the craft, "Units of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. This may well be our final battle… or it may be a grand victory. May the Force grant us that victory."

Ackbar then sat back and watched on the main windows as the S-foils of the various Rebel starfighters moved into attack position.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger**

Grand Admiral Teshik listened quietly as the sensor operator gave his report.

"The Rebel fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace and is making a slow advance on the Death Star," the sensor operator reported, "they are lead by a large number of fighters and modified freighters."

"And so they fall into the Emperor's trap," Teshik smiled, "move all ships into attack position. Once we are behind them, order all ships to launch all fighters!"

"Yes, sir," came the response.

Teshik then moved to stand by the front windows of the star destroyer's bridge. The coming battle would be glorious, and he was confident the Rebels would be annihilated. He slowly watched as the surface of Endor moved beneath the massive Imperial ship. After a few moments, he could see the Rebel fleet, still slowly moving toward the Death Star.

**Home One**

"Admiral, the Imperial fleet has revealed itself to our sensors," Home One's sensor operator answered, "they are approaching Sector 37."

"Then the time is now," Ackbar nodded, "All craft, fighters to capital ships. Turn to Sector 37. Attack! Repeat attack Sector 37 and engage the Imperial Fleet!"

"Aye, aye, sir," came the response.

In front of him, Ackbar watched as the fighters and freighters turned and reformed into new formations to attack the Imperial fleet. The rest of the Rebel fleet would be close behind, and the biggest portion of the battle would begin.

**The Death Star, Emperor's Throne Room**

Anakin stood quietly as he watched the space battle begin outside the Death Star. A good part of him wanted to be there, but he knew he had to keep Palpatine from escaping. He glanced over to the Emperor who looked on with extreme confidence.

"This cause is hopeless, Anakin," Palpatine spoke, "your fleet will be lost, and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive…"

"That has yet to be proven," Anakin retorted, although it sounded somewhat weak.

"Please, Anakin," Palpatine gave a chuckle, "I know you all too well. You can't stand to lose anyone."

"And the only way to save them is to betray them?" Anakin questioned, "You'll forgive me, but I've matured since the Clone Wars. I am not the naive, arrogant, and foolish young man you wanted."

"I'll have to say, I preferred him," Palpatine mused, "he understood on what had to be done…"

"That I still do," Anakin answered, "we've suspected your trap from the beginning…"

"And yet you came?" Palpatine asked.

"You and this station are a target that can not be ignored," Anakin replied, "and through years of isolation, I've learned to have faith in others. The others will overcome the obstacles you've set for them… and I will make sure you do not leave."

"Such faith," Palpatine mused, "such a tremendous flaw… and it will be proven when…"

Palpatine paused as he looked out at the space battle developing. The fighters hadn't engaged yet, but the entire Rebel fleet was making a direct charge on their Imperial counterparts. In a matter of seconds, his trap with the Death Star's super laser would be beaten, as he couldn't fire into his own fleet. He then glared back at Anakin.

"As I said, we've anticipated your trap," Anakin answered.

And in that moment, Palpatine's anger overflowed, and the tyrannical Sith Lord sent a torrent of Sith Lightning against the man he had wanted as his apprentice from the beginning. Anakin managed to activate his lightsaber to deflect the blow, the suddenness and ferocity of the attack still forced him to stagger back.

"I will make you obey me, if it is the last thing I do!" Palpatine snarled as he stood up from his chair.

**Endor**

"Surrender, scum!" an Imperial officer growled as marched to the front of the formation that had come around to flank the group with Ahsoka and Chewie.

The fire from the bunker had seemed to cease for a moment as these other Imperials advanced into their positions. The Togrutan Jedi glanced over to see that Han and Leia were in much the same predicament as they were. She glanced at Chewie and sighed. They couldn't surrender, the Imperials would likely execute her, Leia, Han, and Chewie on the spot and detain the rest of the commandos somewhere. She glanced at Han's copilot. The Wookie only gave a low growl, clearly defiant of the Imperials.

What came next was a surprise to both sides. A high pitched cry and a barrage of arrows and spears came flying out of the forest. Most of these bolts did no damage to the armor the stormtroopers wore, but a few managed to hit in the few spaces between the white pieces of armor. Ahsoka then glanced to see that the Ewoks had arrived and had come to their aid.

"NEVER!" Ahsoka yelled as loud as she could and used some telekinesis to throw several of the stormtroopers closest to them to the ground.

Chewie added a roar that probably made the stormtroopers pause for a moment, and he shot several with his bowcaster as the confusion erupted. The four commandos with them fired of a few shots as well. One of them even managed to get an Imperial officer that decided to stand up through the roof hatch of his AT-ST.

"Pull back," Ahsoka ordered to them.

"But, the shield generator…" one of the commandos protested.

In that moment the Imperials began to recover from the surprise of the Ewok attack and were beginning to fan out to counterattack the natives that had attacked them. The sound of blaster fire, death screams, and war cries echoed through the forest.

"Will still be destroyed," Ahsoka answered, "but we can't stay here with roughly a million stormtroopers ten feet away with walkers to back them up. The Ewoks have bought us time… time we can use if we draw them into the forest."

Chewie grunted his agreement with the new plan and moved back. The commandos slowly nodded and followed. Ahsoka remained in the rear of the formation, deflecting shots with her light saber from the stormtroopers and using the trees as cover from the heavier fire from the AT-STs. The coming fight would be a tough one, and Ahsoka could sense it. She hoped though, that they would live to see the end of it.

"Fan out!" an officer ordered in response to the Ewok attack, "Drive these vermin off for daring to attack Imperial soldiers!"

This section of the Imperial line was fairly far away from either main Rebel faction. Imperial commanders had assumed that the Rebels would attempt to enlist the aide of the primitives natives of Endor, but believing that the Rebellion would only manage to persuade a few, they believed that such action would come close to the point of contact between the Imperial and Rebel forces.

The attack that the Ewoks launched countered those theories. This officer was near the rear of their lines and they had come under attack from the small furry natives. That had to indicate that their numbers were potentially massive in scale, far more then what Imperial planners expected and possibly with greater intelligence behind it then what many Imperials had suspected. This made the Ewoks, which looked like oversized teddy bears, potentially a legitimate threat to the Empire… perhaps even more so then the Rebels.

But the officer didn't stop to think on that. A battle had begun, and the 501st Legion was tasked to win it.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera**

Pellaeon watched with mixed horror and awe as the space battle above Endor began in earnest. The Imperial fleet had swung around Endor to hold the Rebels in the open space so that the Death Star could blow them all to cinders. No sooner had they taken up blockade positions then the Rebel fleet practically turned on a coin and began to attack toward them. The Imperial officer could already see the flashes of T.I.E.s or Rebel star fighters being destroyed, and the bigger Rebel ships were following close behind. From what he could see, the Avenger and the largest Rebel ship were already engaged in a gun duel.

"They're suicidal!" the Chimaera's captain commented from beside Pellaeon, "we'll smash them all without the Death Star!"

Pellaeon wanted to hope so. The Empire had invested a lot of money in these super weapons, and had already lost one. To lose another would break the Empire's back for the foreseeable future, but it appeared that the true Rebel target was the Imperial feet, and that is what worried Pellaeon. Grand Admiral Teshik and Declann had done much to get the Death Star ready for the Emperor's arrival, including sending much of the 501st Legion crewmen of the Empire's main battle fleet into doing the heavy construction labor. This included fighter pilots and ship gunners.

The men intended to close the Imperial trap on the Rebels were exhausted and unready to face an energetic and prepared foe. Even with the Emperor there to inspire them, Pellaeon was privately afraid that their exhaustion would cost them a valuable advantage over the Rebels.

"We should spread the fleet out, sir," Pellaeon commented.

"What?" the Chimaera's captain turned to face him.

"We're bunched fairly close together, sir," Pellaeon answered, "it would create a wall of fire if it was a mere blockade, but they're moving to attack us, and at close range, apparently. At that range, sir, if you don't request Admiral Teshik to spread the fleet out into a battle formation, we could end up hitting our own ships more then we hit theirs."

The captain didn't answer, but gave Pellaeon a fairly sour look, which Pellaeon took as a recognition of his point.

"We will maintain our formation until Grand Admiral Teshik orders the change, or the Emperor does," the Chimaera's captain answered, "is that clear, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir," Pellaeon said slowly.

In the space around the ships the starfighter battle erupted in full fury before the capital ships could even begin trading blows. The Rebel fighter force with heavy starfighters, the B-Wings ranging down to light interceptors, the A-Wings. And the Rebellion's traditional X and Y-Wings were also present in large numbers. The fighters were then aided by large numbers of converted freighters, like the Millennium Falcon, and patrol craft, like Freedom One.

Typically, the Empire never favored a variety of starfighters, despite the fact that the Rebellion's system allowed for starfighters built for specific mission parameters. The Empire commonly favored walls of T.I.E. fighters that were cheep to build and maintain, but in various battles against the X-Wings, the standard T.I.E. proved to lack the firepower and protection to deal with the Rebel craft. But as Luke pulled his X-Wing through a series of tight turns, he could easily see that some of the Imperial fighter designs were changing. There were several wings of T.I.E. Interceptors, which were faster then the standard T.I.E. and had slightly heavier armament. And lurking far in the back, as if waiting to pounce, Luke saw one squadron of all black three winged T.I.E.s, T.I.E. Defenders, which were supposed to be outright equals to the Rebel X-Wing.

"Lando, you copy?" Luke spoke into his fighter's radio.

"Yeah," came Lando's reply, "we got one hell of a party, don't we?"

"I'm sure," Luke answered with a sigh, "we want to keep our fighters close to our ships until they get in and amongst the Imperial capital ships. We can't let the T.I.E.s do any damage."

"Got it," Lando answered.

"And be careful, they have T.I.E. Defenders here," Luke added.

"Wonderful," Lando grumbled.

**Death Star**

Palpatine's attack knocked him back several feet and he ended up tumbling backwards down a flight of stairs. The landing was a little rough, but thanks to the Force, Anakin regained his feet and held his lightsaber in a defensive stance.

"So, since I won't automatically follow you, you're going to turn this from a lecture slash taunting session to an actual fight?" Anakin asked as Palpatine slowly came down the stairs, the room seeming to get darker as he did so.

"As I told you before," Palpatine answered and activated his crimson lightsaber, "If you will not turn, you will be destroyed!"

Palpatine then lunged forward in a brutal overhand strike that Anakin blocked with his own lightsaber. He also found that despite his age and decrepit appearance, the Emperor was physically stronger then he looked. As if the darkness of the Death Star fed him. It was an eerily familiar sensation. Like he had been in such a battle before. As he pushed Palpatine's blade aside and the two passed each other and then turned to face each other, Anakin realized where he had sensed this before… darkness and death feeding the Sith Lord.

"It sort of disappoints me that you'd actually succumb to fighting now," Anakin quipped slightly as Palpatine slashed at his side, Anakin almost feeling electricity radiate off the blade as Palpatine's crimson met his ice blue, "this is supposed to be the final battle. Wouldn't you prefer to sit and watch, like you did on the Invisible Hand?"

"I'll always make an exception to kill a Jedi," Palpatine answered, "especially if it serves my purposes. Dooku was right. You still have hate and anger… but you aren't using them!"

"The spirit of a man killed by your plans made me realize that running off the handle in arrogance or self-righteous anger wasn't the answer," Anakin commented and Force Shoved Palpatine back toward the stairs to his throne, "and made me realize just what the wrongs you were doing… your manipulations to get only what you wanted… and in the past years, that is all that I've seen. Billions dying every year so you could be in power."

The Force Shove didn't throw Palpatine as far back as Anakin thought. For the moment Palpatine seemed to regain some semblance of a rational presence.

"That is impossible, Anakin," Palpatine lectured, and decided to keep some of his plans secret, "death is the end. Only the POWER of the Dark Side can get around it."

"It isn't the end," Anakin answered, "over the years I've come to see that. Through peace and compassion, the Jedi may join with the Force and through it live forever… and for others… they live on in the hearts and minds of the peoples of this galaxy. So you may take some pleasure that some part of you will survive this battle… but it will be as a megalomaniac who cared for nothing but power."

Palpatine leaped at him with a roar of rage that seemed to shake the room. Again the two light sabers met with a thunderous clash. Anakin noticed dark streaks of lightning radiating from Palpatine's weapon, while Palpatine could almost swear he saw beacons of light from Anakin's.

"Over these past years where I did not have you to try and poison my mind," Anakin continued, "we have both become who we are and who we are meant to be. You the embodiment of evil… and I… the Chosen One."

"LIES!" Palpatine roared and slashed at Anakin again.

Anakin managed to deflect the attack, but only just barely.

**Utapau**

Obi Wan stepped calmly off the LAAT with the last wave of attacking Rebel infantry onto a platform on the spherical headquarters of the Imperial forces on the planet. Things were going surprisingly well. There was no sign of Imperial counterattack coming from elsewhere, and the Mandalorians and other Rebel infantry were advancing toward the top level gathering various Utapauans as they went. It seemed to the old Jedi that they were looking forward to being freed from the Empire's grasp.

"The door is locked tight, sir," a Rebel infantryman told him.

"Then perhaps we should knock," Obi Wan chuckled.

The infantryman nodded with a chuckle and motioned for an engineer to move forward with him. When they got to the door, the engineer placed a small satchel charge on the door, and then pulled back quickly with the infantryman covering him.

"Be ready for a counterattack," Obi Wan warned and activated his lightsaber.

The door was then blasted, sending fragments of metal all over the area around the door itself. Four stormtroopers immediately came out to challenge them, but their shots seemed to focus on Obi Wan, who, despite his age was able to deflect their shots. The Rebel troops then gunned down the charging stormtroopers.

"And now we have an entrance," Obi Wan nodded, and then addressed Rebel officer, "Captain, you may begin our portion of securing this fortress."

"Alright, General Kenobi," the captain nodded and motioned for the men to go forward, he then glanced back to the elderly Jedi, "what will you be doing, sir?"

"Visiting an old friend," Obi Wan said cryptically.

**Endor**

The Ewok arrival quickly proved to be boon for the Rebel forces. They allowed both teams to pull out of the position where their only choice would be to surrender and make the fight a running series of ambushes in the forest. A fight the camouflage wearing Rebels could handle, and one the obviously white armored stormtroopers couldn't. One squad pursued after an Ewok that picked off a Scout Trooper with an arrow, they were ambushed by Leia and Han. Most of the squad was sliced up by Leia's lightsaber, while Han shot the one that managed role away from her.

"Not bad for little fur balls," Han commented, as he watched a group of Ewoks about twenty yards away take out another squad of stormtroopers by throwing rock weighted bolas and having the thrown weapon catch around the stormtroopers' necks, "It's taking a lot of them, but they're give the Imps a good run for their money."

"We still need to get the AT-STs out of the fight," Leia answered, "they're driving just about everyone off… and the Ewok's hand held weapons are doing nothing to them."

"Couldn't you and Ahsoka slice their legs off?" Han wondered as he picked off another stormtrooper.

"They aren't impervious to lightsabers, but the metals used are tougher and are much thicker then blasters or other such weapons," Leia replied as she deflected a few shots away from them, "we'd be shot up before we could cut through the leg."

"Stang," Han grumbled, "maybe we could take one over… none of the stormtroopers I've seen are carrying rockets."

"They probably don't expect to need them and thus didn't bring them," Leia nodded in agreement, "it's a good idea, if we can catch one."

For the Imperials, the overall battle was going fairly well. The Ewoks had certainly proved brave, and their weapons were proving capable of dealing with the armored stormtroopers, which no Imperial ever expected, but they had no answer, seemingly for the AT-STs or their speeder bikes. And with them, the 501st Legion, despite being tired, was driving them from the bunker.

"We'll have them all dead and the Rebels driven off before nightfall!" one Scout Trooper bragged to another as they pursued a group of Ewoks on their speeder bikes.

The two had already blasted about twelve Ewoks in various hit and run attacks, moving too fast for the little fur balls to hit them with spears or arrows.

"Bet you twenty credits I kill more then you!" the other Scout Trooper taunted as they rounded a large tree.

The first Scout Trooper didn't get a chance to answer as he was clothes-lined by a heavy rope that had been tied between two trees. His speeder bike sped on and hit a different tree. He landed hard on his back, and the last thing he saw were two Ewoks standing over him with large rock tipped clubs.

The second Scout Trooper managed to weave between two smaller trees nearby, avoiding the rope trap, which he could swear he saw a pair of Ewoks lowering it so that when an AT-ST arrived it didn't just blast it… and likely so they could set the trap up again elsewhere.

"The little buggers are…" the second Scout Trooper began to comment when an Ewok threw a rope noose around the front of his speeder bike.

What followed was a high speed spin. The Scout Trooper was thrown from his bike, while the rope kept the speeder bike tied to the tree. Eventually after enough spinning turns around the tree, the speeder bike hit the trunk of the tree and exploded. The Scout Trooper hit a different tree and the force of the impact knocked him unconscious.

"Nub! Nub!" the Ewok said to a Rebel commando that was covering them in the area.

"Yeah, neat trick with the ropes," the commando nodded and picked off two stormtroopers that were advancing with the main infantry force.

The small victories didn't last long as two trees practically exploded from the fire of an AT-ST.

"You guys got any tricks for them?" the commando asked the little Ewok.

The Ewok said something in his language and pulled at the pant's leg of the Rebel commando. The commando, not understanding a word, simply followed the Ewok deeper into the forest.

The AT-STs were dominating the battle on Endor itself. The Rebel commandos, Jedi, smuggler, and wookie didn't have weapons that could easily deal with armored vehicles. And while the Ewoks were proving adept at setting traps against the stormtroopers, and even against the speeder bikes, but the tall walkers seemed all but impervious to any weapon thrown against them.

The Ewoks tried to trip one, much like they were taking out some of the Imperials on speeder bikes. This failed disastrously as the Ewoks only managed to slow the walker down, and they all ended up being gunned down by stormtroopers following the AT-ST. As the vehicle continued it's pursuit, it entered a fairly open area with several stormtroopers supporting it. This was a typical tactic on worlds where serious Rebel problems were expected. An infantryman with a rocket launcher would ambush most Imperial vehicles. The only ones immune to that were the AT-ATs, but that was because they were so massive in size.

Entering the 'clearing', they soon came under fire. Rocks as big as the Ewoks themselves landed amongst the stormtroopers and hitting the walker itself. Most of the stormtroopers hit were knocked out cold from the force of the blow, but the boulders did little to the AT-ST. The pilots of the vehicle turned the walker toward a row of catapults that the Ewoks had set up and fired away, sending the Ewok crews flying away, literally. The walker then continued its advance.

Not to far away, and hidden among several large ferns, Chewie and Ahsoka crouched low and watched in some frustration.

"We gotta take out their walkers, somehow," Ahsoka grumbled, "they're driving everyone off."

Meanwhile, back at the Ewok village, Threepio stood nervously with the Ewok chief. The sounds of the battle were horrendous, and the protocol droid did not want to think about how many Ewoks had been killed, or his organic companions were alive. It was too awful to think about and he felt too helpless to do anything.

"Relax, Goldgod," the chief said to him in his native language, "the Ghost Soldiers have desecrated our lands, our hunts, and our dead with their base, their patrols, and their vile appearance. But we have studied them while they have failed to study us… and we have prepared. Their vile desecration of our world will end."

"It's killing many of your people, and the neighboring tribes as well," Threepio reminded the chief, "I am afraid we've only brought sorrow to your people."

"If it means the end of the Ghost Soldiers, no price is too high," the Chief answered firmly.

**Space**

The fighter battle was intense as Lando piloted the Millennium Falcon through and amongst the Rebel fleet as they closed with the Imperials. His gunners were busy firing at various T.I.E.s pursuing him, and he let them protect the ship's tail as he pursued an Interceptor that had just destroyed a lone Y-Wing. The pursuit took them around one of the Rebellion's Nebulon-B Frigates.

"Got him," Lando said confidently as he finally got the Interceptor with the single forward facing laser cannon that he could aim.

He then felt a heavy shudder, and looked up to see fire coming from the Star Destroyers toward them. The shots were actually aimed at the Rebel capital ships, but as the Rebel fleet drew closer to the Imperial Fleet, all of them drew some fire.

"We're getting into the big part of the battle, Luke," Lando commented into the radio, "Your thoughts on how to proceed?"

"Heavy Squadron, Blastboat Patrol, and the more heavily armed freighters and patrol craft like Mara in Freedom One are to take on the Star Destroyers and try to help our smaller ships," Luke commented, "the Corellian ships and the Nebulon-Bs make excellent escorts and hit and run capital ships, but they don't have the firepower to take on Star Destroyers."

"It'll weaken our fight against the T.I.E.s," Lando reminded him.

"Right, but if we lose too many capital ships, even if we win here and destroy the Death Star, it could be hollow victory… besides, Admiral Ackbar's assured me that the Mon Calamari Cruisers have some surprises of their own for the Imperial fighters."

Lando was puzzled for a moment when he turned the Falcon to try and come to the aide of a A-Wing being pursued by an entire wing of Imperial starfighters. The small craft raced under a Mon Calamari Cruiser. As the small and fast Rebel starfighter went under one of the capital ship, Lando watched as a small canister fell from the larger warship. As the T.I.E.s got closer, it split to several smaller ones and exploded, taking out each and every Imperial fighter in the wing. This impressed the dark skinned human given command of the fighter attack on the second Death Star.

"I think I just saw it," Lando commented, "that's one hell of a trick."

"And in the meantime, the rest of us will do our best take on the ones that don't fall for the trick," Luke said with a chuckle, "until Han and Leia can destroy the shield down their to pieces."

"How are they doing?" Lando had to ask, concerned about Han and Chewie, his closest friends in the Rebel Alliance.

Mara, meanwhile was already involved in a fairly tough fight already. The Empire had brought an entire squadron of T.I.E. Defenders to Endor. Unlike the standard T.I.E. Fighter and Interceptor, the Defender was both well armed and well protected. They had four laser cannons, two ion cannons, and two concussion missile launchers. They had shield generators and a hyperdrive. The Defender could stand a decent chance of taking on an X-Wing and winning, it would have to depend on the pilot.

As the starfighter fight began, Mara lead the wing of various patrol and freighter sized craft that had been heavily upgraded by their owners, or had been originally manufactured to be heavily armed, to deal with these Imperial fighters. Better to them, since they had stronger shields then the other various Rebel starfighters, and aside from the Skiprays and B-Wings in the Rebel's service, they were also more heavily armed.

"Be ready," Mara warned the rest of the ships under her command, "these fighters will be tougher then any Imperial fighter you've shot down before."

As the two groups closed with one another, Mara also noticed the word 'Onyx' written in white on the otherwise solid black solar panel of the fighters… the rest of the fighter was also a solid black as well. Mara led the way, opening up on the center Defender with Freedom One's various concealed laser cannons. The Defender almost instinctively dove away from the fire, much of which didn't even hit its shields.

Mara turned Freedom One as tightly as she could eventually finished the Defender off with Freedom One's main blaster cannons. Once that was done, Mara resumed searching for he rest of the T.I.E. Defenders in the battle. As she did so, she also seemed to notice that many of the Defenders of Onyx Squadron were turning slower then what Rebel intelligence had gathered on the craft. It was as if the pilots were exhausted and weren't fully capable of turning as sharply as was normally possible.

It was then that Freedom One's communications system activated with Luke's voice speaking to her.

"Mara?" came Luke's voice.

"What is it, Farm Boy?" Mara answered, using the nickname she had given Luke, as she opened up on the Defender she was pursuing.

"The fleet is getting ready to engage the Imperial fleet," Luke informed her, "your group, the Skiprays under your mother's command, and Heavy Squadron will be needed to aid the fleet in taking on the Imperial capital ships."

"There are still Defenders flying, Farm Boy," she told him, wanting to make sure he wasn't going on overly optimistic confidence, "they could tear up the rest of our fighters. Remember that the A-Wings don't have shields."

"The capital ships are the bigger threat," Luke told her, "there's only one squadron of Defenders. There are many Star Destroyers here. Rogue Squadron can handle the Defenders."

Mara felt a lump form in her throat. Part of this were the past visions she had had. She had seen herself and Luke together… with a child… and since she had joined the Rebellion, she had actually found Luke to be a fairly good companion if perhaps a little too idealistic.

"Be careful, Luke," she said firmly.

"Not 'farm boy'?" he asked back, half teasing.

"I'm serious," Mara answered, "BE CAREFUL."

"Okay," Luke responded, "Okay."

Mara then changed her connection to the other ships under her command, "Okay, we have new targets. Rogue Squadron is taking over dealing with the Defenders."

**Utapau**

General Cody and a small group of stormtroopers stubbornly tried to hold on the main command center, the 212th's last hold out on Utapau. Last reports came in from all over the planet. The heavy walkers were being blasted by the Rebel Dreadnoughts while isolated units on other parts of the planet were being taken on by Rebel infantry supported by Mandalorian Supercommandos.

"Hold on!" Cody yelled as he fired his rifle at and killing a Rebel infantryman that had stormed through the door, "We have to hold on until Superior General Delvardus can organize a rescue party."

A thermal detonator was thrown into the command center from the doorway that the Rebels were trying to advance through. The explosion killed the two storm troopers closest to the doorway, as well blasting part of the large circular desk/command consoles upward. This also knocked Cody off his feet. But what really flattened him was the voice he heard next.

"Your forces are beyond the point where they can hold on, Cody," said a calm but somewhat elderly voice. A voice Cody recognized.

"Kenobi?" Cody half gasped, half growled.

The elderly Jedi made his way in calmly. Two Rebel infantryman followed. Two of the stormtroopers fired on him while Cody got himself back into a firing position. As he did so, he watched to see that despite his age, Kenobi could still use his lightsaber fairly well.

"Charge him!" Cody growled as he fired his own blaster, though not at Kenobi himself, but at the two infantryman supporting him.

Both Rebels were shot dead as they had spread out enough that Obi Wan couldn't protect them. But as the two stormtroopers began to charge, the door that Cody's men had earlier welded shut was blasted inwards. One stormtrooper was hit by the door, and other ended up meeting his end at Obi Wan's lightsaber.

Cody was forced to duck and role to avoid being hit by the door himself, but the clone had done much to keep himself in shape over the years. But as he began to rise to his feet again, he found himself looking down the blaster of Fenn Shysa.

"Don't move, clone," Fenn Shysa ordered as a different supercommando grabbed Cody's blaster out of his hands.

"As I said, Cody," Obi Wan spoke again, "you're in no position to hold on."

"At least I was loyal," Cody answered defiantly as two Mandalorians came forward and held him as a prisoner. He tried to struggle a little, but he quickly found the ones holding him were much younger then he was.

"Loyal to whom or to what?" Obi Wan replied, "You were bred by Palpatine's plan to be loyal to him and him only. Any allegiance to the Republic and its principles was a cover… probably as Palpatine had the Kaminoans program you to believe that Palpatine WAS the Republic."

Cody didn't answer as the Mandalorians began to remove his armor and insuring he didn't have any weapons hidden away.

"And so when Palpatine ordered you to betray the Republic's principles and attack its greatest defenders, you had no question," Obi Wan continued, "to you, Palpatine was the Republic, so you obeyed your superior's orders."

"It's all I know," Cody answered, "and its all your allies here know."

"I'm sure," Obi Wan nodded, "but that doesn't make me disloyal… while you were blindly loyal to the man. I am loyal to the idea of the Republic. A democracy that allows all to speak and be heard, for good or for bad… because the instant you take the principles of democracy OUT of the government, you have tyranny, and you can not claim that what your defending is a democracy or a Republic. I seek to restore the Republic. You seek to preserve Palpatine as the Emperor."

"What shall we do with him, General Kenobi?" one of the Mandalorian supercommandos asked.

"He and any stormtroopers still alive will be taken to the Peregrine as prisoners of war," Obi Wan answered, "Cody, specifically will face war crimes charges for his involvement in Order Sixty-Six."

"Take him to the landing platform," Fenn Shysa ordered the two supercommandos holding Cody.

They obeyed and led Cody off.

"It would seem that the diversion has gone better then expected," Fenn Shysa said to Obi Wan, "all reports seem to indicate that the planet is ours."

"Yes," Obi Wan nodded, "though we must still be prepared to evacuate, "Delvardus won't get here in time to rescue Cody's men, but if he does strike at us, we won't have the forces necessary to defeat an entire Legion."

"We have nearly forty percent of the Rebel's ground forces, not counting the rest of my people defending Mandalore from possible attack," Fenn Shysa commented, "and the clone's men are all dead or our prisoners. And the Utapauans have rose up to help us as we advanced."

"Yes, but remember, that forty percent is still smaller then an Imperial Legion," Obi Wan answered, "and even if the Utapauans help… I doubt they're going to be much more then an undisciplined mob that would break the instant they faced a coordinated resistance…"

"And if Delvardus doesn't counter attack?" Fenn Shysa wondered, "or maybe rather 'until Delvardus counterattacks', what should we do?"

"Remove our dead and wounded," Obi Wan sighed, "I'll see if I can talk with the Utapauan leaders… if there are any. If there is a counterattack and we can encourage some of them to join us… we could strengthen our position."

"We'll all pray for that," Fenn Shysa responded with a nod.

**Endor**

From the shield generator base, General Mordi watched the reports come in on the fighting with some calm detachment from his earlier anxiety. Yes, the Emperor's trap on Endor had failed, but so far the 501st Legion had managed to do extremely well, despite the first phase of the battle. The Ewoks were nothing to be truly fearful of, and the Rebels lacked the numbers to do much.

Some of the reports indicated that the Ewoks had set traps and ambush points, and even crude weapons that were of such size that even they could effectively deal with stormtroopers. The wiser tactical decision would have been to form a defensive line and wait, or send scouting parties ahead, to make sure there wasn't a trap that could deal with their walkers. And since the Ewoks had already proven themselves more capable then anything the Empire or the Rebellion thought possible, pausing to regroup and defend was the prudent choice…

Mostly because of the overall mission of the 501st Legion. While intended as a trap for the Rebels, their mission was to protect the shield generator, not to conquer the locals. Taking the fight to the Ewoks would leave the shield generator undefended and represented a great risk. But, seeking to earn recognition and fame, General Mordi ordered the attacks to continue.

"We'll blast them all, and I will become the greatest general in the 501st's history!" Mordi thought to himself.

And so the Imperial advance continued. But, as they spread out, mostly to kill various Ewoks coming out of nowhere, it became easier for them to miss the movements of the targets that really mattered in the battle. The Rebels. A more shrewd tactician would have let the Ewoks carry the burden of the battle against the 501st alone while moving to destroy the now unguarded shield generator.

However, the Rebels had made good contacts with the Ewoks, an even Han was unwilling to let them suffer at the blasters of AT-STs. From a hidden spot among several large branches in a tree, Ahsoka and Chewie watched an AT-ST move below them.

"You ready?" Ahsoka asked the Wookie.

Chewie nodded. The two then leaped and landed on the roof of the Imperial walker. Ahsoka then took her lightsaber, and cut a circular hole around the main hatch on the top of the vehicle. The hatch then fell down and hit the pilot and co-pilot in the face as they looked up to see what was going on. Ahsoka and Chewie then climbed into the machine. While Chewie threw the Imperials out of the walker, the Togrutan Jedi took the controls.

"Now the real fun begins," Ahsoka said to Chewbacca with a smirk.

**Home One**

The space battle had become a swirling exchange between the capital ships now. The two fleets were intermixed as they engaged each other, ship to ship. As Home One engaged the leading Imperial Star Destroyer, Ackbar did notice apparent fatigue on the Empire's side. Even at close range, it was expected that the Imperials would be able successfully hit even the smallest and fastest ship forty-five to fifty percent of the time. At present, various damage control reports seemed to indicate a thirty-two to forty-one percentage of hits to shots fired. It bolstered the Mon Calamari admiral's confidence, but he knew that the fight would be a tough one, regardless.

"He must have had them working on something," Ackbar commented to himself, as he watched the exchanges of fire between the two flagships, "…something with the Death Star, perhaps? If so… a good thing we've moved in amongst their fleets… it can't fire indiscriminately."

In space, the Rebellion's starfighters continued to battle each other and the Empire's warships. For Heavy Squadron, their target were the Imperial Star Destroyers.

"Move to engage the Star Destroyer on the far flank," came the order from Heavy Squadron's leader, "It's attempting to swing around the rest of our fleet."

Shira Brie slowly brought the fighter toward the Imperial warship. She found the fighter to be exceedingly slow and poor to maneuver, but from what she could see, the claims of its weaponry were probably accurate.

"And now to prove that these big Imperial ships should have good reason to fear little starfighters," Shira answered into her own ship's radio, "I'm with you."

The others soon responded in kind, and once that was done, a lone cry rang out from all the Heavy Squadron members.

"Here we go!"

**The Death Star**

The air sizzled as Anakin and Palpatine clashed in his throne room on the second Death Star. Palpatine was fierce and enraged. His attempted to turn Anakin had failed, and now he was determined to punish the Jedi for spurning him. Lightning flew from his fingers, attempting to slash at Anakin with Force Lightning to open a hole for crimson lightsaber to slash through.

Anakin managed to avoid the hit by leaping up and back before landing on a walkway closer to the ceiling. For him, there was only determination. The second guessing and nervousness that Anakin remembered from when he first learned Palpatine was the Sith Lord was gone. Qui-Gon's help and the birth of Luke and Leia saw to that. Made him realize that Palpatine had been using him from the beginning.

Anakin could probably say that he did truly hate Palpatine now. The man had pretended to be a good man, and used it to slaughter countless innocent lives, and early on, used him to do it. It had left him betrayed by a man he had trusted completely. But, the knowledge of what was at stake tempered those feelings. The Death Star had to be destroyed with the Emperor on it.

If Palpatine escaped, the Imperial military would rally to him. A defeat at Endor would be hard on the Empire, but so long as it remained united, it wouldn't be crushing. He had to insure that when Palpatine sensed that the battle was completely lost that he didn't flee the station.

"It must be frustrating to you," Anakin quipped slightly, "you cripple the economy of the galaxy on your weapons and wars… and yet they still don't bring you want you want…"

"I rule this galaxy," Palpatine growled back, "I have what I want."

"There are still Jedi left, and you aren't beloved by the races and peoples you've oppressed," Anakin countered, "I doubt anyone who lived on Alderaan will ever cheer or respect you."

"Is this some sort of clumsy attempt to turn me to your side?" Palpatine questioned.

"No, it is the revealing of the truth to you," Anakin answered, "the Dark Side can NEVER win so long as there is some source of Light… the people… the Jedi… all who yearn for peace and justice will always stand against you and your tyranny…"

"The Dark Side is stronger!" Palpatine roared and fired a torrent of Sith Lightning at the supports of the pathway Anakin was on. They snapped forcing Anakin to slide back down to ground level… "and it will always be there!"

"Maybe," Anakin replied, "but it will never truly win. You gained power by pretending to be good, pretending to be on the side of Light. You never once lead the Confederacy's armies as Sidious. You stayed as Palpatine, speaking of 'justice' and 'democracy'. And now… the whole galaxy knows you are evil… Dark…"

"They can not stop me!" Palpatine smirked, "Your friends have already proven too weak to beat my forces!"

Anakin deflected Palpatine's strikes away, slicing through the hand rails on a pathway leading to another elevator behind him. Palpatine countered with a sideways slash at Anakin's hip. Again the crimson blade met the ice blue one, and again the auras of light and darkness swirled around both combatants.

"I can," Anakin said firmly, "If it saves this galaxy from suffering… any more oppression… any more pain… I will stop you. Even if it means giving my life to do it!"

And Palpatine looked on to see the determination on Jedi's face. And a small part of his mind was suddenly very nervous.

**To Be Continued…**


	32. Chapter 32

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 32

By TVfan

**Byss**

"Stop him!" an Imperial officer screamed frantically as he and a patrol of stormtroopers pursued a lone teen through the passageways of what was supposed to be an unknown and hidden Imperial fortress world to all but those who were either stationed there or brought there.

But the teen had managed to find the planet and what was worse, had destroyed all of the clones of Emperor Palpatine that the Emperor had been commissioning since Byss was established as fortress world. And worse then that, the teen wielded a lightsaber and had used it to kill nearly twenty of the stormtroopers under the officer's command. The officer didn't know about the present battles on Utapau and Endor, but he was certain that the Emperor would be furious to learn that years of cloning had been destroyed.

For the teen, Kam Solusar, the situation was just as perilous. He had been left on Byss by Jerec as part of the blind Dark Jedi's scheme for power. He had been told that by doing this he would save the galaxy, avenge the murder of his own family at Imperial hands, and Solusar carried out his given mission and did it well. All of Palpatine's clones were gone and dead. Destroyed. Sliced to pieces.

But Solusar now had to get off of Byss. He had to get back to Jerec, as by carrying out Jerec's mission, he had made himself an enemy of the Empire. The Rebellion was too far away and Jerec would be the only one who could clear his name. Provided Jerec's intended coup succeeded. And so far, it seemed like the only way to do that was to confront what was likely a legion of stormtroopers.

For the moment, he was deep inside the Imperial fortress, so the stormtroopers couldn't use any heavy weapons on him, and he was skilled enough with a lightsaber to protect himself and turn some of their sloppy ambushes into crossfire that were actually deadly to those after him, but he still feared that eventually numbers would overwhelm him.

"Gotta get to a hanger," Solusar thought to himself, "If I can get a shuttle... or better, a T.I.E. Advanced... I can make it back to Coruscant... or at least find some place to hide."

He rounded a corner, looking for a flight of stairs that would hopefully lead him to the hanger that Jerec had earlier brought him to. He was met by five stormtroopers and a low ranking officer trying to stop him.

"Kill him!" the officer screamed.

Solusar dodged two shots and deflected another, and then he saw one stormtrooper ready a thermal detonator. The stormtrooper threw it, and Solusar using the Force managed to catch the grenade and hurl it back down toward the stormtroopers that were chasing him. He paid no attention to the screams given by stormtroopers caught in the explosion of the thermal detonator. He merely rushed on, and soon he stood among the remains of the dead stormtroopers and their officer. Solusar could still hear voices of other stormtroopers pursuing him, but for the first time in the chase, no one could see him.

There were no troopers near him that were still alive, and neither were there any security cameras. There was however, and air duct, and he was quick to get into it and begin crawling away. Killing all of the stormtroopers on Byss would be impossible. They'd eventually figure out a way to trap him somewhere. Using the ventilation shafts, he'd at least be able to find the hangers without interruption and would only need to fight again when he found a usable hanger.

**Death Star, Endor Orbit**

Emperor Palpatine fumed at his opponent, Anakin Skywalker. He had intended for Skywalker to be his apprentice, but for reasons that he never fully grasped, Anakin had rejected him. And now the two stood in armed combat against each other, and that wasn't going as Palpatine had wanted. He had originally figured he could overpower Anakin, much as he had overpowered Yoda, but that had failed so far. But then he had to admit, Anakin was stronger then Yoda had been and by now the difference in their ages was a bigger problem for Palpatine. He had to rely on the Dark Side more and more to just make simple movements, whereas Anakin didn't entirely need the Force to do everything.

"I will stop you," Anakin vowed in a determined voice.

Palpatine couldn't allow that. He had to win, but things were going wrong. The Death Star was supposed to blow the Rebel Fleet to pieces. The Five-Oh-First Legion was supposed to kill the Rebels on Endor. Anakin was supposed to submit to him. But that wasn't happening. The Rebel fleet had charged his own fleet negating the Death Star's weaponry, and the Rebels on Endor had gotten help that was pulling the 501st Legion into a fight it was rapidly beginning to lose. Palpatine knew that the fight was dependent on him. He couldn't fail. The Empire must not fall.

"No you have lost," Palpatine vowed, "You have lost... you... you... YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

Anakin was forced to back away when Palpatine suddenly erupted in a torrent of Sith Lightning and driving him back. Palpatine then leaped into the air, his crimson lightsaber ready and Sith Lightening flowing from him. Anakin raised his own lightsaber up in a defensive move and raised a Force Shield that he hoped would hold Palpatine off.

However, as Palpatine came down, he extended the aura of Sith Lightening so that it not only came from Palpatine directly but would appear to rise up out of the floor underneath Anakin. It caught Anakin unprepared and he gave a pained grunt, but he still managed keep his lightsaber up, and Palpatine's leap failed to kill his opponent.

"You could have been so much more!" Palpatine screamed at him, "Instead you will die here! Like the stupid dog you are!"

So close to Palpatine, Anakin was unable to shield himself from the Emperor's next move, a Force Shove combined with Sith Lightening which sent him through the doors of a nearby elevator. Fortunately for Anakin, the elevator was already at the level of the Emperor's throne room, and he landed on the bottom of it. Palpatine again rushed forward and slashed at him with his lightsaber. Anakin managed to roll away, but the attack did damage of a different kind.

On the backswing of his attack, Palpatine's lightsaber slashed through the controls tot he elevator, and as a result it rapidly began to fall. Through the force of the fall, both Palpatine and Anakin were pulled to the roof of the elevator and were unable to move from there.

"I don't need to kill you," Anakin then quipped, "You seem to be doing a good job of killing yourself."

Palpatine only glared at him with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

**Endor**

On Endor, the battle was rapidly beginning to turn. The 501st Legion was overextending its lines in pursuit of an 'army' that were largely primitives armed with spears, bows an arrows, snares, and other assorted traps. Despite the obvious inferiority of the Ewok technology, they had proven effective against the stormtrooper's armor given certain conditions. On top of that, the Rebel commandos and Jedi also managed to add to the chaos of the battle by ambushing Imperial units as well. Some infantry squads were reporting near sixty to seventy percent casualties as they pursued a group of Ewoks only to be ambushed by Rebel commandos hidden in the trees or bushes. The clothing doing well in Endor's forest environment.

The Empire's only saving grace were the AT-STs so far. Commandos didn't carry weapons big enough to deal with them, and the Ewoks had yet to prove they had weapons capable of dealing with the two legged armored walkers. But even there, things were changing. Ahsoka Tano and Chewbacca had commandeered one AT-ST and were now on the move searching for some of the other Imperial Walkers. They ignored the stormtroopers for now, as they didn't appear to be carrying weapons heavy enough to confront their own walkers either.

"Ready for the tide to turn?" Ahsoka asked to the wookie beside her in the AT-ST's cockpit.

Chewie gave a nod and aimed the walker's heavy blaster cannons on the rear of an AT-ST in front of them. As they came closer, Chewie fired the weapon and the walker's top levels exploded in a ball of flame. This created further confusion that Ahsoka and Chewie easily heard. The stormtroopers on the ground screamed in terror, and Ahsoka heard a couple demand she explain herself. And at the same time, the Ewoks the first walker had been pursuing turned and counter-attacked.

Volleys of arrows came down on the stormtroopers. Most bounced harmlessly off their white armor, but those that found the arrow missing the white plastoid armor and hitting the black under-armor portion, felt the pain that made it clear that stormtrooper was not impenetrable. Chewie added to this by firing several shots into the stormtroopers as well. The Imperial Soldiers that had been using the AT-STs to drive the Ewoks sound found themselves having to flee back toward the shield generator or be blown apart by one of their own walkers.

"Yeah! Take that!" Ahsoka cheered as she saw the Imperials give up their attack and flee, "Go tell your Emperor you aren't invincible!"

Chewie gave a nod beside her. He gave a howl of confidence which echoed similar sentiment. Destroying one walker wouldn't win the day, as there were many more AT-ST's on the battlefield, but it would be something that would distract the Imperials from going after the Ewoks.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Han and Leia were being forced to pull back from the Imperial onslaught. Imperial infantry units were easy enough to deal with, and with her lightsaber, Leia could even give the stormtroopers on speeder bikes reason to pause, but they lacked the heavy weaponry to take on the AT-STs which were rapidly taking control of the entire battle.

"We gotta find a way to deal with those things," Han grumbled as he took cover behind a large boulder for a moment.

The first stomtrooper arrived on foot and ended up catching a blaster bolt from Han's blaster in the chest. Leia deflected the shots from the next two stormtroopers away.

"Move up the hill," Leia urged, "maybe we can see some sort of cliff or something we can lure them over."

Han shrugged and headed for a nearby hill, that seemed fairly steep. As he headed up the hill, though, he found that it was not steep enough to keep an AT-ST from following. To make things worse, it also had a large area that was very open. Like the trees in that area had been cleared. He figured it was an Imperial trick. That they had cleared 'killing' zones well ahead of the battle's beginning. However, to his surprise he found that at the top of the hill was an Ewok strongpoint.

It started with a large roll of heavy logs, held in place by large pegs wedged into the ground. They were obviously the trees that Han had noted were missing as they made their way up the hill. There were also ropes tied to pegs holding the logs back that went off over the hill and into the bushes and ferns beyond. Leia could sense that there were at least ten Ewoks holding each rope.

Just behind the logs, three or four Ewoks were firing arrows down the hill while another two catapults were hurling boulders down at the Imperials. Against the stormtroopers this would actually be a decent strongpoint. For while the arrows and boulders couldn't penetrate the white armor that stormtroopers wore, the arrows occasionally went between the main armored pieces and the boulders were large enough to knock a stormtrooper out through the force of the blow alone... they had proven ineffective against the AT-STs.

"We kneed to move, a walker is right behind us," Leia urged to the nearest Ewok, using enough of the Force to hope that the Ewok would understand her.

The Ewok merely replied something in its own language and kept the Ewok resistance firing from the hilltop. A second later, the AT-ST that had been pursuing them came into the clearing and began to climb the hill. It fired a series of shots, but so far the hill itself protected the position. Han and Leia nervously looked at each other as the local Ewok commander shouted something.

What happened next surprised Leia and Han heavily. The Ewoks holding the ropes pulled, and the pegs holding back the logs were removed. This sent the logs tumbling down the hill and into the AT-ST's path. The walker driver tried to avoid them, but failed and as the AT-ST turned on the logs, the logs continued to roll and ended up sending the walker to the ground. Once the man command area hit the ground, thermal detonators and other heavy ordinance in the AT-ST exploded destroying the vehicle from the inside out.

The Ewoks sent another barrage of boulders at the stormtroopers who were soon pulling back from the hill. Han and Leia then looked down the local Ewok leader, who had puffed out his little chest with bravado similar to any warrior they had met in the course of the Galactic Civil War. The Ewok again said something in his own language.

"I wish we'd have Goldenrod to translate that," Han commented, "I'd like to know what he said."

Leia didn't immediately answer.

"I mean," Han continued, "it's like these guys had traps prepared for even Imperial walkers!"

"There are always surprises in wars, I suppose," Leia commented, "...and it seems that the Ewoks are one of them. They may not be as strong as Chewie... but they don't like the Empire... and something in the Force is whispering that they've been waiting for a battle like this..."

"Then let's not disappoint them," Han answered and fired his blaster at a stormtrooper rushing toward them on a speeder bike.

The shot was good, and the bike went rocketing into the trees above them. He had partner following close behind. Leia deflected a few shots away, and then as he got close, she spun her lightsaber in a downward chop, severing the front stabilizers from the speeder bike. The bike then went out of control into another tree.

"Right with you," Leia agreed.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera**

Pellaeon found himself gripping the bulkhead near the back of the bridge of the warship. Unlike the ground battle, where it looked like the Empire had been winning, the space battle was no where near that hopeful for the Empire. Held in a tight blockade formation, the Imperial fleet couldn't effectively counter the Rebels as their ships went in and amongst them. The Chimaera had effectively destroyed a Corellian Gunship, but the large Star Destroyer was still taking heavy hits. Some from small Corellian ships, some from Nebulon B frigates, some from Dreadnought Class Cruisers, some from a small handful of old Separatist ships from the Clone Wars and from at least one Mon Cal Cruiser, which Pellaeon had rapidly judged to be extremely fast and maneuverable. That was despite the fact that the Mon Cal Cruisers appeared to be about the same size the Chimaera was.

The worst blows, however actually came from other Star Destroyers in the Imperial Fleet. Exhausted from doing heavy construction work for the Death Star, which was now useless with the Rebels waging a conventional battle against the Imperial Fleet, they were unable to always keep up with the faster and more maneuverable Rebel ships. The other heavy blows was coming from Rebel starfighters and converted freighters. He easily followed the flight of the Millennium Falcon as it flew past the Chimaera's bridge, pursuing a T.I.E. fighter as it did so.

"We need to spread the fleet out, sir!" Pellaeon urged the Chimaera's captain, "we'll end up destroying ourselves if we stay in this formation!"

"Grand Admiral Teshik has not changed our orders, Lieutenant," the Captain growled back, "focus on destroying the enemy!"

"I am focused on destroying the enemy!" Pellaeon growled back, "I feel that staying in this formation is allowing our enemies to take advantage of our exhaustion. Their ships are faster then our guns can turn, and as a result, they move past us and we shoot a Star Destroyer instead of a Rebel. If we spread out, we can more effectively calculate where they will be and hit them as they arrive there."

"Leave the strategy to the Grand Admiral! Leave it to the Emperor!" the Captain roared back.

Pellaeon only grimaced and gripped the bulkhead again when a Nebulon B frigate fired a pair of proton torpedoes into the Chimaera's shields.

"Ensign, what is our shield status?" Pellaeon asked a nearby ensign.

"Shield power is at sixty five percent and falling," the ensign answered, "we're rapidly beginning to overheat the batteries to the shield generators and will need to power them down to recharge."

"And how far away are we from that?" Pellaeon asked, "and how long until we lose shield function."

"Our shields will hold for another ten to fifteen minutes before procedure would demand we lower our shields to recharge," the ensign answered, "but we could keep them up for a further thirty minutes before they would actually take out our shields."

Pellaeon shook his head. If the fight went on long enough, and the Rebels knocked out the Chimaera's shields, even if the Empire ultimately won the space battle, the Chimaera would need to go into Fondor or some other major shipyard for serious repairs to replace the shield batteries that would be burnt out as a result of the battle.

"Keep me posted," Pellaeon commanded and nervously glanced at the ship's captain.

Pellaeon prayed that Teshik's stupidity in blindly following the Emperor's plan for a trap that had clearly failed wouldn't cost the Empire too much heavier then what they were presently sustaining. But, something in the pit of the Imperial officer's stomach did not feel confident about the situation.

On the far flank of the space battle, there was actually some fear and nervousness on the Rebel side. The Empire was trying to pull at least one Star Destroyer around the edge of the swirling mass of capital ships fighting in a line that stretched backed toward the Endor moon, and was actually anchored by the planet's gravitational field. This left the other flank open, and the lone Imperial Star Destroyer was attempting to make the flanking move.

Most of the rest of the Rebel Fleet was busy with the main part of the fight in the 'center' of the battle line. The Rebel fleet was a mixture of different ships based around the Mon Cal Cruisers as their principle capital ships. The smaller ships filled specific roles and were generally used for those roles, though the Nebulon B Frigates and even the old Dreadnoughts in the fleet were proving to fully capable of standing up to a Star Destroyer. But still, the Empire's uniform fleet of Star Destroyers were powerful, and Admiral Ackbar couldn't extend his lines. His smaller frigates and capital ships needed protection.

That left this lone Imperial Star Destroyer to the B-Wings of Heavy Squadron. They had made a few strafing runs on the massive warship, mostly testing the ships anti-starfighter fire. Heavy Squadron's commander, who had been involved in minor covering actions against other Imperial capital ships was then impressed by the work of the Imperial gunners.

"They're trailing us too much!" Heavy Squadron's commander commented, "Like we're too fast for them."

"That can't be," a different Heavy Squadron pilot commented, "the only fighter that could do that is the A-Wing, and good Imp gunners can get them..."

"Maybe these guys aren't good... or the Emperor's had them working on something that they can't function the way they're supposed to," Shira Brie added in her two cents, "Either way, best to deal with this one before it can outflank the rest of the fleet."

"Right," Heavy Squadron's commander acknowledged her, "One wing, focus on the engines and main power control centers... the rest are with me, and we'll see if our Ion cannons will give us a chance to crack its armor!"

On the Imperial Star Destroyer the Imperial captain glared angrily at the B-Wings as they came in on another strafing run on his ship. Despite their small size in comparison the capital ship, the B-Wings were proving to be potentially dangerous to the Star Destroyer. That danger came from the two Ion Cannons mounted on the wings of the Heavy Squadron B-Wings. They weren't as powerful as the Ion Cannons the Star Destroyer carried, and certainly not as powerful as those that were ground based... but considering the number of fighters and their precision, the weapons they had were more then enough.

"We're reporting electrical failure in main armored areas," an officer called as one wing came in firing their Ion Cannons at the sector just above the Star Destroyer's main turbolaster batteries.

"Shield status?" the captain demanded.

"In that area, failing, sir," the officer answered.

"Give a call for the T.I.E. Defenders to come get these guys... or maybe the 181st, see if they're free!" the captain ordered.

The Captain then found himself tumbling to the floor as the entire ship seemed to shudder under five powerful explosions near where the B-Wings had hit the ship with their Ion Cannons.

"Damage Report!"

"Five direct hits from starfighter sized proton torpedoes," a damage control office answered, "Three turbolaser batteries on starboard side non-functional. Total shield status at 75%, and hull integrity at points of impact at 68%."

"They're trying to detonate or ammunition lockers," the captain spoke, "Increase lower level laser cannon fire. If they're going for our ammunition bays... they may also go for the Solar Ionization Reactor or the engines."

"Aye, sir."

The captain meanwhile looked on and prayed some T.I.E.s would come to his rescue.

**Death Star**

The falling elevator went several floors before it hit the bottom of the shaft. Neither Anakin nor Palpatine really knew what floor they were on, and only survived through their use of the Force to shield themselves from worst of the impact. This fall, however, still took a lot out of Palpatine. His command spire had been specially built and secretly augmented by Inquisitors to allow him to collect and build up his powers in the Dark Side, and even project it throughout the battle area. It gave him the fuel to unleash the bursts of power he had actually needed to land, what were proving to be relatively minor blows on the blonde middle aged Jedi. Now that he was no longer in that command spire, his power was drained, and he needed a moment to rest.

Anakin, for the moment, ignored him. The elevator was trashed and he felt lucky to have survived the fall. He also sensed Palpatine's momentary weakness. It would be easy to simply behead the tyrant then and there, but that thought brought back the images of Dooku kneeling helpless before him... Dooku had pleaded to Palpatine for mercy. And Anakin faintly remembered hearing Dooku address Palpatine as 'Master'. But, he'd been too blinded by the political propaganda to realize it then. Killing him in cold blood wasn't the Jedi way, and Palpatine might have this as some ultimate test.

Retrieving Palpatine's lightsaber through the Force, Anakin got to his feet.

"And, what are you going to do with that?" Palpatine questioned.

"Destroy it," Anakin answered, and then used the Force to crush the Sith weapon, "Your under arrest for treason against the Old Republic and for the countless genocides you've ordered or allowed across the galaxy."

"I thought you said I couldn't be allowed to live?" Palpatine questioned.

"The fight is over," Anakin answered, "You've lost."

That made Palpatine glare. It infuriated him when anyone used that word to him. The worst had been his own Sith master, but there were others. Political rivals during his early years in the Senate, and even in his early years as Chancellor. Dooku, as part of the charade Palpatine had arranged during the Clone Wars. Mace Windu in the "Jedi Rebellion" at the end of the Clone Wars. The Vaapad style Windu used had disarmed him, and very nearly killed him. Only Windu's declaration that he had lost brought out enough rage on Palpatine's part to overpower Windu with Force Lightning. And now the one who he had wanted as his apprentice was saying he'd lost. That wouldn't do.

"No," Palpatine growled, "YOU HAVE LOST! TRAITOR!"

And with that, Palpatine struck Anakin in the back with Force Lightning, sending Anakin flying forward through the doors, he had only just managed to open. He cringed with pain and ended up skidding along the floor and taking out a squad of stormtroopers like they were bowling pins. All of them got up with some hesitation.

"Kill the Jedi!" Palpatine roared from the trashed elevator.

The stormtroopers all turned and fired on Anakin at once. He managed to duck down before activating his lightsaber again. To his good fortune, two of the stormtroopers actually shot each other and Anakin didn't have to do anything about them. Once his lightsaber was ready again he leaped up and back, bounced off of the ceiling and landed at a point where the stormtroopers were between him and the Emperor.

"Kill the Jedi!" Palpatine roared again.

The shots continued to fly, but now prepared, Anakin simply deflected the shots back toward he attacking stormtroopers. Unlike the clones, who had been trained to take unique angles and broad formations, the stormtroopers tended to bunch up and fire at the easiest possible angle. That made Anakin's job easier, but then he also doubted the troops manning the station were prepared or trained for real combat. Maybe massacring unarmed civilians, but not a real fight.

"Is this the best you can do?" Anakin taunted.

"It destroyed your order once, it can do it again," Palpatine answered, "besides, the Death Star has a legion's worth of stormtroopers and armed personnel on board. The only reason you'd made it to my throne room is because I let you get that far... and in fact, I found your whole sneaking around bit to be fairly amusing. Especially since you only did it before when Obi-Wan was there to baby-sit you."

"And yet here I am," Anakin answered, "a Jedi Knight, without Obi-Wan here to baby-sit me, and doing what must be done to insure that peace is ultimately restored."

Anakin deflected a few more shots and then cut a stormtrooper that foolishly held his ground into three pieces. This fight was one he actually feared, though. A fight one on one with Palpatine was winnable. Fighting the entire station's garrison wasn't. Eventually he would tire and be killed. But for the moment, Anakin focused on the task at hand. He only had one squad facing him, and Palpatine was only watching at present.

The stormtroopers continued to fire on him as he began a slow approach, but the moment, Anakin kept his calm. The armored soldiers all seemed to hold some sort of desperate aura among them as they fired. That gave Anakin some hope for success against them. While deflected a couple of shots from his right, the sent a force shove that sent the ones to his left flying. Anakin heard them all grunt and drop their weapons as they either hit the floor and went sliding down a separate hallway or fly into a nearby wall.

"They're not doing well, Emperor," Anakin gave a taunt, "Are you sure in your thinking that you are the victor here?"

"Of course I am," Palpatine growled from his position, still observing the battle, "I am the Emperor. I am Palpatine. I am Darth Sidious! I engineered the plan that destroyed the Jedi Order. I am the Sith Lord who finally conquered the Republic!"

The two stormtroopers in front of Anakin ran out of rounds in the blaster rifles they had and rushed forward, as if they would be able to win a physical fight against a lightsaber. Anakin, though, felt that their minds were clouded in some sort of haze. Like the Dark Side was controlling them like puppets.

"Ah back to the traditional Sith ways," Anakin commented as he beheaded one stormtrooper and let the other run onto his ice blue blade, "erasing all mental competence of his servants and hurling them his enemy. Refusing to fight for himself because he knows he's beaten."

"I AM NOT BEATEN!" Palpatine roared in anger and fired a massive blast of Sith Lightning.

Anakin cringed in pain as the Sith Lightning wrapped around him and delivered electrical shocks that went straight to his bones, but in doing so, he also had the real effect he intended. Palpatine had begun to directly control the stormtroopers like puppets, making the stormtroopers more dangerous then they normally would be. By making his rage boil over, Anakin removed that control and the stormtroopers fired on him in the extremely wild way they had before. One bolt flew at Anakin, and in one swift move, Anakin deflected at the one person in the galaxy who truly deserved to be shot.

"Oh..." was all Palpatine managed before the bolt struck him in the chest and knocked him into the elevator.

Anakin could still sense that Palpatine was alive, but the shock value of the blow was enough to deal with the rest of the stormtroopers. One ran off screaming while the other fired more wildly at Anakin. Anakin only deflected his shots back at him. He then moved toward the crashed elevator.

"You could have been so much more," Palpatine wheezed as Anakin approached, "more powerful then any Jedi who ever lived."

"At what cost?" Anakin asked him, "Padme would never love me if I turned to your way of thinking. My son and daughter would never side with me. The man who might as well be my father would be broken in spirit... and what happened to Vader could have very well have happened to me."

Anakin remembered the battle on Mustafar. Seeing the clone of himself burning in the flames of that molten world. He saw the deformities the Dark Side had done to Palpatine. Years of solitude and meditation with Qui-Gon's spirit to guide him made him realize that no mater his reasons, had he turned to the Dark Side, the face Palpatine had now would be his fate in the end. Not something Anakin wanted.

"No cost is too much for power," Palpatine answered.

"And you've lost your life in your pursuit of it," Anakin answered, sensing that Palpatine's 'spirit' was losing its grip on his body, "power is never the end goal that anyone should want. All it breeds is anger and hate."

Palpatine glared at him.

"And there is no hate," Anakin spoke, "there is love."

Palpatine glared at Anakin heavily in anger. His plan had failed. His only option now was to forsake the shell he resided in and go to Byss and rally what parts of the Empire would survive his 'death' from there. As his physical form began to weaken, however, he felt something that was like a strong anchor... coming from Anakin. Again he almost seemed to glow with an inner light.

"What are you...?" Palpatine demanded, his voice sounding weak.

"Taking your 'soul' if you even have one," Anakin answered, "Whatever plan for immortality you have, it would never work entirely... but that can not be the end. Far too many have suffered under your rule to have you 'come back' from the dead."

"How did he know about Byss?" Palpatine wondered to himself.

"This end is far more fitting," Anakin commented, "you began your scheme with me... your schemes will die with me."

Palpatine visibly gasped.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Anakin asked, "There never was any Darth Plagueis the Wise was there? It was you who found some way to manipulate midi-chlorians and fed them into my mother... an innocent far away from galactic politics and in a place where you would have a powerful potential Sith Lord to collect at your leisure."

"You're partially right," Palpatine answered, "Plagueis was my Master. You were intended to be MY replacement to him. I couldn't allow that, so I killed him in his sleep. And then you came into my lap. Ready to manipulate. The perfect apprentice."

"For Obi-Wan," Anakin corrected.

Palpatine only gave a pained hiss. Anakin's grip on his spirit was getting stronger.

"And anyway... it began with you and I," Anakin spoke, "and it will end with you and I."

"You think this will make you a great Jedi?" Palpatine tried to growl, but his voice was too weak, "earn you fame and fortune? Redeem the Jedi and all their secrets to the masses?"

And as Palpatine died, and Anakin took possession of his spirit, Anakin shook his head.

"No," Anakin answered, "I do this as the Chosen One... but my children will be better Jedi then I could ever hope to be."

And with that, Palpatine, Galactic Emperor was dead. His soul imprisoned within Anakin, the one he had originally planned to replace him. Doing so left Anakin weaker, as if he was being attacked from within. But, he realized that this was the only way. He had fought so long searching for immortality and saving people from death that he had never realized how much those principles were part of some obscure plot of Palpatine's. Had he just left, Palpatine's spirit would just go somewhere else, take possession of a clone or some innocent and fight on. The only way he could save the galaxy would be to die, and take Palpatine with him.

"May the others have more success and peace in their lives then I did in mine," Anakin said weakly and began to stagger away in search of a hanger.

**Byss**

Kam Solusar slowly crouched in the air vents above a hanger on the hidden fortress world. It was a relatively small hanger filled with various scout fighters. The closest one to him was a T.I.E./sr Starfighter. The T.I.E. Scout. It was lightly armed, but was hyperdrive capable and Kam Solusar did know the routes to get away from Byss safely. And using the T.I.E. Scout's sensors, he could probably avoid any trap laid for him by Imperial forces loyal to Palpatine.

Not knowing that Palpatine was now gone forever, Solusar knew he couldn't risk being caught by the stormtroopers that were searching Byss for him. They likely didn't know their Emperor was dead and gone either and feared that letting Solusar escape would mean being punished by the Emperor.

Solusar carefully removed the vent and slipped out into the hanger. For the moment he hung around a pile of equipment as a pair of officers were talking in another portion of the hanger.

"Have they caught the intruder yet?" one asked.

"No, but the General believes he's likely looking for some way off of Byss," the other answered, "we have enough stormtroopers guarding the hallways to the hangers that he'd never make here alive."

"You're guarding the hallways," Solusar thought to himself, "but not the air vents. How could Palpatine put up with such incompetence?"

He shook those thoughts away and stealthily moved to the T.I.E. Scout, what was in the front of the hanger. Once behind its solar panels, Solusar listened back to the two officers. They were paying no attention to him. He carefully climbed aboard the craft and began the start up process. It was only as he started to warm up the engines that the officers noticed him and began running and calling for stormtroopers. By the time they arrived, however, Solusar had taken off.

He flew in the quickest route that would take him into space. Other starfighters began rising up behind him and he found a lone Imperial Star Destroyer patrolling the space around the planet. He couldn't fight and rapidly activated the navicomputer to prepare for a jump into hyperspace. He planned on a jump to a seperate portion of the Deep Core before making a move that would taken him to Coruscant and the rendezvous Jerec wanted. As the T.I.E. fighters approached, the navicomputer finally got the coordinates and Solusar's ship jumped away into hyperspace, leaving Byss and the Imperials behind.

**Endor**

General Mordi was rapidly becoming nervous with the flow of reports that were beginning to come in. The 501st Legion's advance was slowing, and in some places appeared to have been stopped entirely. Most of these places were near steep hills and among dense forests.

"Repeat, captain, what is the situation?" Mordi demanded into holo-communicator with a 501st Captain.

"They lured us to a hill, sir," the captain reported, "we figured the little fur bags were running for their village. We came into a clearing that went up the hill and advanced toward the edge of it... figuring they had to have their village at the end of it, and with an AT-ST leading the way, we could take it, and use their children as hostages... but instead they roll these logs on us. Ten men were crushed by them, sir... and..."

"And what?" Mordi demanded.

"The AT-ST couldn't maintain its balance on the rolling logs and toppled over," the captain answered, "We thought we were going to get more support when another AT-ST arrived, but the alien Jedi and the Wookie were at the controls and drove us off. My men had to retreat, sir."

"Get your walker back!" Mordi demanded, "Get it back!"

"Yes... urk-" the captain began to respond when he was hit by a large blaster bolt.

The legs of an AT-ST walker then moved through the screen until one of the metallic feet crushed the holo-projector. General Mordi gave a nearly frightened groan as he couldn't believe what was happening. The 501st Imperial Legion was not only beginning to lose control of the battlefield, it was very close to being routed and defeated utterly. And largely by a tribal people that were still very primitive when it came to technology.

Most biographers would likely refer to Mordi as arrogant and that his pursuit of glory after the repulse of the Rebel troops from the shield generator area was what would lead to the defeat Mordi now faced. His lines were far too extended against a foe the Empire knew very little about, other then that they were primitive. The Ewoks' ingenuity and other qualities had been missed or ignored by Imperial planners.

As a result, the weakness in stormtrooper armor against attacks relying on sheer concussive force, not penetration, and weakness of the joints in stormtrooper armor were looked over. But it was common among primitive cultures that these weak points would become their targets. These oversights, would likely lead many opposing commanders to come up with a different word to describe Mordi and the Empire's handling of the Battle of Endor, and that word was: stupid.

And at the edges of the battle, the surviving Rebel commandos were beginning to regroup in areas. Commandos were elite infantry units, but their success was usually measured against other infantry units, but while the Imperials had AT-STs to back up their infantry, the commandos were forced to retreat and rely on the Ewoks for what little cover there was. Two of these commandos did so behind a series of fallen trees and few large boulders. Running low on ammunition it was what they intended to be their last stand. They picked off a couple of attacking stormtroopers and then ducked down to wait for the Imperials to get close enough to force a physical confrontation.

The blow never came. They heard a series of explosions and looked up to see the stormtroopers fleeing one of their own AT-ST walkers. The first of the two commandos was about to wonder about who was piloting it when Ahsoka stuck her head up through the hole in the roof of the AT-ST she and Chewie had commandeered.

"You two alright?" Ahsoka called to them.

"I guess so," the first commando answered, "out of ammunition though."

"We've been hunting their walkers," Ahsoka answered, "and the Ewoks have had some traps of their own. They've managed to pull whole trees into the forest canopy and suspend them like battering rams. Crushing whole AT-STs from the sides."

"How did they?" the second commando gasped.

"No clue, but they are giving us a chance to drive them off," Ahsoka replied, "ressupply yourselves with what the Imps have on them. The Ewoks will help."

The two commandos saluted and moved out from they thought would be their last stronghold. They had never expected the Ewoks to be a major factor, but now it appeared as though they were attacking with the numbers to overwhelm the Imperials... and were using those numbers to their best possible advantage.

And as the Imperial line began to fall apart, the infantry units that had pressed farther when log traps and crushing traps had taken down their AT-STs soon became lost in thick cover. The forests of Endor all looked to the same. One small group wandered into a very narrow ravine and ended up being knocked unconscious by rocks being dropped on their heads by Ewoks standing on a fallen tree that bridged the two sides of the ravine.

As other units ran, the Ewoks unleashed another surprise. Using 'kites' made from wood and stretched animal hides, several Ewoks proceeded to glide above the battle hurling rock anchored bolas down and catching the Imperials around the neck, where the strongest parts of their armor were completely ineffective. Some stormtroopers managed to bring down a few of these gliders, but they only added more fear to the men of the 501st Legion, and the route of the Empire's best soldiers grew even more wild.

And this was something that Han Solo relished in. With the Imperials breaking, and Ahsoka and Chewie hunting their walkers, the fight had turned. He and Leia were now advancing back the shield generator. He had long since run out of clips for his blaster and had to scavenge the blasters and ammunition of the dead stormtroopers, but Han wasn't about to complain. An advance was an advance.

Leia, meanwhile was very calm. Without their walkers to protect them, and being ambushed from nearly every direction, the stormtroopers attacks had lost a lot of focus, and the few that did try to attack the brown haired female Jedi, their efforts were sloppy and uncoordinated.

"See, I told you this would work," Han smirked confidently as they continued on, passing the wreckage of a AT-ST that Chewie and Ahsoka had destroyed.

Knowing that Han had his moments of great enthusiasm, Leia only nodded. Part of her response was her training, but another part was something that seemed slightly off. She didn't know what it was, but figured all would be set right.

"Well, here we are again," they heard a comment from a different edge of the forest.

Han and Leia turned to see one of the Rebel Commandos come into the clearing. He was accompanied by a dark furred Ewok.

"Little guys got the Imps running," the commando spoke with some confidence.

"That they do," Han answered, "you have the charges?"

The commando nodded, "Some of them."

"We'd best go in, anyway," Leia answered, "the rest of the commandos will surely rush toward here and the Empire's back door again. They'll find their way to us... and if the one carrying the rest of the explosives has been killed... we brought more then twice as many charges provided we put them where they'll do the most damage."

"Lead on, we'll cover you," Han offered.

The Ewok said something in his language and raised a club. Leia wished she could understand their language, as the Force was only good for getting a guess at their emotion behind the words they used. And this Ewok seemed to want to lead the way. Leia sighed and let him do so.

"Sorry about him, Princess," the commando apologized to Leia, "I think he's been waiting for a shot to go toe to toe with the Imperials for quite awhile."

"We've gathered that," Leia answered, "Let's go."

**Space**

The space battle was already explosive as Mara Jade flew Freedom One through the Imperial Fleet. The Empire's T.I.E. fighters swarmed around her in attempts to attack the Rebel capital ships or flee Rebel starfighters as they chased the T.I.E.s. Outside of the Defenders, though, the Imperial fighters lacked shields, leaving them vulnerable. The only Rebel starfighter that lacked shields were the A-Wings, but they had a specialized transponder that jammed an opponents targeting systems. And from what Mara could see, A-Wings were also the fastest ships in the fleet at sublight speeds.

Mara's mission in the battle, however, wasn't to deal with the starfighters but with the capital ships. The patrol ships and many of the converted freighters that flew with the Rebel fleet commonly carried heavier weapons then the standard starfighter did. The closest starfighter to the firepower that Patrol Boats like Freedom One were the B-Wings. Heavy Squadron was off on the flank confronting a Star Destroyer trying to move around the fighting fleets, which left much of the rest the large mass of Star Destroyers in the center of the overall battle line.

The ship that Mara dove toward was a Star Destroyer dueling with Dreadnought and a Nebulon B Frigate. Normally in a one to one match up, this would be a one sided victory for the Star Destroyer as it was much bigger, better protected, and much more heavily armed. But, the Imperial gunners all seemed to fatigued by something that Mara couldn't imagine, and the Star Destroyer had also shown signs of strafing runs done on it by other Rebel starfighters. Several of its guns appeared to be either destroyed or at least damaged.

"Now to give that thing a crippling blow," Mara thought to herself as she swung Freedom One around the back of the Star Destroyer.

She lined up the targeting computer with the exposed engines of the Star Destroyers and opened up with Freedom One's ion cannons. After several hits in one of the engines, Freedom One sensors picked up the signs of electrical failure in that spot on the Star Destroyer. She then fired two proton torpedoes at that engine and readied one seismic charge to essentially fling into that spot as well. The proton torpedoes destroyed the engine and made for a good lightshow. As Mara got closer, she released the seismic charge and rapidly pulled up.

The seismic charge did far more damage then the proton torpedo did. The oldest versions were traditionally defensive weapons, and effective in doing so, as Obi-Wan had told her once. But, without the massed number of capital ships that could launch offensive campaigns across the galaxy the way the Empire had its Star Destroyers, Anakin had worked with Rebel engineers to improve the seismic mines that Freedom One carried, and the result was a weapon that could function as a bomb. On Freedom One, it was still released from the rear of the ship, the charges now had minute guidance jets and a radio link connected to Freedom One's targeting computer.

And the following explosion and pulse went through the Star Destroyer and causing extensive damage. Shields never could stop the effects of a seismic charge when the weapons first appeared and while newer shields were stronger... they still couldn't stop the concussion wave from a seismic mine. And as Mara then took Freedom One over the Star Destroyer, she could see that shockwave go through the Imperial ship before finally running out of 'steam' at the front of the large white capital ship's bow. And she could clearly see that it was now only a large stationary target.

"This is Freedom One," Mara sent the contact message to the two capital ships that had been dueling with the Star Destroyer, "you can forget about that dead duck until the battle is won."

Luke meanwhile keep his X-Wing going at full speed. The starfighter battle was a tough one, and in the scale of the present battle, he had found that not all of either side's starfighters were out there for long. Stores of proton torpedoes or concussion missiles were rapidly used up in the strikes on other fighters or on capital ships. These stores would have to be replaced, and they would have to land in a hanger and rearm. In combat conditions, this was tough and taxed both sides to their limits. And it made the hangers of each side's ships targets. Thanks to the cluster bomb traps the Mon Cal Cruisers had, the Rebel hangers were largely safe from starfighter attack, and Luke had seen at least four entire squadrons, mostly T.I.E. Fighters be annihilated by these traps.

The Imperials were not so lucky. Rogue Squadron's duel with Onyx Squadron after Mara's freighters were assigned to attack the Imperial capital ships had proved this. Fighters and Interceptors carried no missiles, which made them rely on massed numbers to attack anything larger then a starfighter. The Defenders of Onyx Squadron did carry missiles, and while this would give them a slight advantage in that when one Defender ran out, he would have an entire fleet to land on and wouldn't have the congestion that Rebel ships had to deal with. But the duel between the two fighter squadrons had found that the Imperials were having problems with this.

"You're sure this is the one they went to?" Luke asked as he and Biggs circled underneath the hanger of a Star Destroyer.

"Yeah, Luke," Biggs answered, "their grunts must be asleep at the maintenance lockers."

The charge that the Imperials were exhausted for some reason. Luke had heard it suggested by nearly everyone. Rebel capital ship captains commented on it. Lando was getting a real kick out of it when a Star Destroyer blasted two T.I.E.s that were chasing him. Luke couldn't figure out why as without starfighters, the Imperial fleet would be picked apart. Several Star Destroyers looked seriously damaged already. And that was the other problem the Imperials faced. The Imperial ships, taking a pounding from Rebel capital ships, Rebel starfighers, were also being hammered by their own capital ships and in some cases collisions with crippled starfighters from either side. And as a result, not all of the Star Destroyers had a functioning hanger.

"Well... hopefully we don't run out of fuel waiting for them," Luke commented as he blasted a Fighter that was pursuing an A-Wing.

"Her comes the first!" Biggs cut him off.

The two Tatooine natives spotted the first of the remaining Onyx Squadron Defenders descend from the Star Destroyer's hanger.

"Okay, Biggs, you got this one," Luke told his wingman, "I'll cover you."

And so the Rogue Squadron pilots charged in pairs toward the Defenders as they left the Star Destroyer. Weakened in numbers by battling Mara's wing of Patrol Craft and modified Freighters, the Defenders of Onyx Squadron couldn't mirror the standard starfighter tactic, and it appeared to be every pilot for himself for the Imperials.

**Endor**

Leia rapidly took the lead in dealing with the few troops they ran into as she, Han, an Ewok, and a lone commando made their way into the command bunker through the 'back door' to it. The fighting on Endor was still going on, but from what Ahsoka had reported to them over a comm.-link, the 501st Legion was still in retreat towards the front of the base. Leia had in turn, told Ahsoka to keep the remaining Rebel and Ewok forces away from there. As when they detonated the charges, they expected the entire complex to go up, taking out anyone close to it.

Their route took them straight in and down a little bit as they appeared to be going underground. Most of their guidance came from a small sensor device that Han was carrying, that largely homed in on the closest major power source, which had to be the power generators for the shields protecting the Death Star. As they advanced though, they ran into few stormtroopers or other personnel. There were a small handful guarding the interior of the base and undertaking the tasks needed to run the base.

"Looks like they committed all the real troops they had into the fight on the outside," the commando answered as he looked at a couple of Imperial engineers down at the end of an intersecting hallway.

"That was to be expected," Leia said with a slight shrug.

"Expected?" the commando asked, curious.

"My father suspected that Endor would be trap on the Empire's part," Leia explained, "The Empire wanted us to come here. It's why here on the planet's surface he was as supportive of befriending the Ewoks as he was... it's also why he and Obi-Wan favored the divide and conquer strategy taken for the space battle... raiding Sullust and then attacking Utapau."

"That the Empire couldn't go all out in three directions," the commando nodded.

"And by allying with the Ewoks, we got a trump card the Empire didn't expect," Han added and pointed down to the Ewok that had come with him, "I mean... I didn't think they'd do as much as they have, so I'm sure the Empire didn't think they could even do that much."

The commando nodded. A lot of the battle had a lot to do with luck, as far as he was concerned. But luck or not, he wasn't about to complain.

"The main power cells should be just behind this door," Han said pointing to a nearby door.

Leia nodded and led the way, lightsaber ready. The room was occupied by a group of engineers occupying a series of computer panels in a small room. Immediately adjacent to it was a larger room which was filled with large electrical batteries which were filled with so much power that there was active current running between the top nodes to them.

One reached for blaster, but rapidly lost an arm to Leia's lightsaber while Han and the commando shot the other engineers in the room. The wounded engineer surrendered.

"You will go out the back door and wait for Rebel units or Ewoks to take you prisoner," Leia commanded with a slight mental nudge.

The engineer responded in the same trance-like repetition of the command that all weak minded individuals gave when exposed to the Jedi Mind Trick.

"Okay... to work," Han nodded and took one explosive charge and placed it by the main control panels to the base's batteries. If they didn't have enough charges to blow up the base in its entirety, they'd at least do enough damage to their control systems that a power overload and subsequent failure of all systems would be unavoidable.

The Ewok wanted to follow as Han and the commando then went down the passageway between the rows of batteries, placing a charge on each one. The Ewok chattered away something in his own language. Again through the Force, Leia seemed to get the implication that the Ewok wished to go with the commando, but she insisted that area was too dangerous.

"He'll be fine," she told the Ewok, hoping the Ewok had picked up some Basic by hanging out with the commando.

They stood guard for a few minutes before Han and the commando came rushing back.

"We had more then enough charges, move!" Han urged rapidly as he ran by, "move!"

The Ewok jumped onto the commando's shoulders and rode him like a kid on his/her parents shoulders as they ran out, while Leia brought up the rear. Han repeated his cries of 'move' even as they made it out of the bunker and into the safe area where Chewie and Ahsoka had rallied what remained of the Rebel Commandos and a large number of the Ewoks.

"We have no shuttles, sir," the platform officer spoke to General Mordi as the Imperial commander vainly searched for some means of escape, "it was stolen by the Jedi that attacked us last night."

"We have to get out of here!" Mordi exclaimed, "the battle here is lost. The entire legion... beaten by primitives!"

And all the reports reinforced that. The 501st Legion had retreated all the way to the 'front door' of the base where the two AT-ATs that were guarding the base were on duty. Some of the infantry units were still running and being pursued by the Ewoks.

"We must get off this moon!" Mordi insisted, "we mu-"

His plea for escape options was cut short by a massive explosion that came up from beneath them. And with it, the bunker, the massive satellite dish that projected the Death Star's shields, the two AT-ATs, and the bulk of the surviving members of the 501st Legion were destroyed in huge ball of flames. The ground battle on Endor was now over for all intents and purposes.

**Home One**

The destruction of the Imperial base on Endor was easily detected by the sensors on Home One, even in the midst of the battle. The Imperial Fleet was not doing as well as Ackbar had intended, as at least two Star Destroyers were crippled, and most of the rest had all suffered serious damage of some kind. The Imperial flagship, the Avenger, was doing better, but that had more to do with the fact that it had more T.I.E.s protecting it and the other Star Destroyers were quick to come to the aide of the flagship when it looked as though too many Rebel capital ships were swarming it.

Even still, the Imperial Fleet was not the reason for the present battle. Destroying the Death Star was, and now the energy shield that protected the station was down. Now, all that had to be done was dispatch the starfighters to destroy the massive battle station.

"Open a channel to the starfighters!" Admiral Ackbar ordered to his communications officer.

The officer did so, and Ackbar then relayed his next set of orders.

"The shield is down! Commence the attack on the Death Star's main reactor!" Ackbar commanded.

And among the Rebellion's starfighters and freighter sized craft, the cheers then echoed throughout the battle zone wherever they were. Lando Calrissian the 'Baron Administrator' of Cloud City on Bespin and one of the two main commanders in the starfighter attack cheered on the announcement from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. He then patted the shoulder of his Sullustian co-pilot, Nien Nuub.

"Ha, ha, ha, I told you they'd do it!" Lando cheered, "Rogue Group, Gold Group... everyone follow me!"

Lando then pulled the Falcon into a tight turn and flying over the battered hulk of a Star Destroyer. Several of the freighters that made up Gold Squadron soon followed for a moment until they got closer to the Death Star. As they did so, Lando had to sigh as most of them broke off their attack because their ships wouldn't fit into the construction tunnels built into the Death Star. And then he got a bigger piece of bad news, at least what he saw as bad news.

"Lando, you copy?" came Luke's voice over the comm.-channel.

"Yeah, you okay?" Lando asked.

"Fine, but I think I'll stay out here," Luke answered, "there are still a lot of fighters buzzing around and there's one T.I.E. Defender still out there. Wedge and Biggs will take the lead for Rogue Squadron. They should be with you soon."

"They're about all I have, Luke," Lando answered, "the freighter pilots are afraid they won't fit."

"Biggs and Wedge are good, Lando," Luke answered, "and probably better then me... most of what I do is Force aided. They've done it longer then I have, and they don't need the Force to do it."

"Okay then..." Lando sighed and circled the Millennium Falcon around several construction towers on the Death Star, blasting at them with the Falcon's lone forward facing laser cannon.

A few moments later several X-Wings came toward the construction tunnel. They were the Rogues.

"We're ready," Wedge reported, "Lead the way, General."

"Okay then," Lando gave a slight smile, "though be careful, we're liable to run out of space real fast."

**The Death Star**

Anakin's journey to find a way out of the Death Star was far tougher then his trip to the Emperor's throne room. As he moved through every hallway and passageway, he ended up facing down a squad of stormtroopers. All with Palpatine's spirit being restrained within him, and that was the hardest part. Anakin could feel what amounted to Palpatine's soul eating at him from the inside, as if it were trying to escape. But Anakin knew that battle was over. Palpatine's spirit might kill him, but when he went into the Force, Palpatine would go with him, and any sort of other trick he had kept hidden would fail.

The stormtroopers remained the obvious threat for the moment, though. They attacked and fired wildly. At first he thought they might be members of the 501st Legion, as the Death Star would surely require the protection of an elite unit. As he made his way however, he found that these stormtroopers were not members of the elite 501st Legion. As he inspected one stormtrooper that had fallen from a blaster bolt fired by one of his squad mates, he found an identification tag that read 502. A new legion.

"And so the Empire loses roughly two million men in this battle," Anakin sighed to himself, "the 501st and a new legion... and that's not counting their naval casualties."

With that Anakin continued on. There was a hanger not to far from where he was. And if he got off, he would be able to find some place to go into the Force in peace. He hoped Padme had gone with the rest of the main government members of the Rebellion to Mon Calamari after all. He feared this would break her heart.

"Our shield is down, sir!" a commodore in the Imperial Navy called to Grand Admiral Declann.

The Grand Admiral in command of the Death Star turned nervously to face the lower ranking officer.

"What?" Declann gasped.

"The shield is down! Several rebel fighters have already gone down the manufacturing tunnels!" the commodore reported.

"Any T.I.E.s in pursuit?" Declann asked.

"One or two, but not close enough to destroy all of them in time," the commodore answered.

Declann sighed heavily and moved over to a communications console. He pressed the activation button turning on all of the intercoms to the station.

"Attention all personnel, the Rebels have won the battle and are moving to destroy the station," Declann spoke, "evacuate, repeat, all hands evacuate. Try to get tot he fleet... or retreat for some other Imperial bases!"

What followed was nearly complete chaos as the station's crew and stormtroopers forgot about their intruder and began looking for some way to get off the station.

**Space**

Shira Brie lead another pass on the flanking Star Destroyer. The principle target at the moment was the massive warship's Solar Ionization Reactor. Destroying it would unleash a powerful chain reaction that would cripple the ship. The attempts however, did not have much success. Their torpedoes hit sections of the warship's armor around it, but didn't hit the reactor itself.

"Stang," Shira cursed at their fortune, "missed a critical hit again..."

"We're doing good," the wing leader said back to her, "besides, even if we don't get it to go boom in one burst, we've still done serious damage to it."

And that was true. The two wings had managed a rotation to return to the Rebel ships to reload their proton torpedoes, with one wing reloading while the other attacked the Imperial warship. And so far, the rotation was successful. While they hadn't yet hit the Solar Ionization Reactor, they had still done extensive damage. It's main engines were gone, and the ship's armored belts were showing signs of damage. Heavy Squadron's commander was fairly certain another few good passes would do it.

"We're returning to the scene," came the voice of Heavy Squadron's commander over the comm.-channel, "how many torpedoes do you have left?"

"One shot, sir," the wing leader answered, "we're swinging around to make another run at the Solar Ionization Reactor."

"Okay then," Heavy Squadron's commander replied, "take it out and head back to reload. We'll finish of the ship's superstructure."

"Roger that," the wing leader answered, "Okay, we got one more pass."

Shira then followed the wing leader in a wide turn that would line them up with the Solar Ionization Reactor and then a straight line back to the Rebel fleet. And one by one, Shira's wing opened up on the reactor or the area around it. First with their ion cannons before working in their laser cannons. Then they fired their last proton torpedoes and accelerated to head for the Rebel fleet.

And for the first time, they managed several direct hits on the Solar Ionization Reactor. At the same time, the other wing of Heavy Squadron fired its first barrage of proton torpedoes after their returning from reloading. These shots penetrated into the Star Destroyer's armaments lockers, and as they and the Solar Ionization Reactor went up, the entire warship exploded in a great burst of flame.

"Yahoo!" Shira cheered as she looked out behind her fighter to see the Star Destroyer blow up.

She heard a few other cheers, but for Shira, her situation rapidly became bad. As the Star Destroyer blew up, a piece of debris hit her starfighter. The impact twisted her B-Wing in space. And from there, things got worse.

"You okay?" her wing commander asked.

"The impact has activated my hyperdrive," Shira said nervously, "I'm trying to shut it down... but... I can't..."

"Do you have coordinates?" the wing commander asked back, sounding nervous.

She checked something in the navicomputer.

"If you don't have coordinates, punch a set in," the wing commander ordered, "if you jump blind there is no way of knowing where you'll end up!"

Shira nervously began punching down a set of coordinates she had memorized. She could hear her engines powering up behind and below her. She had to do it quick before her fighter accelerated. And just as she finished entering the coordinates, her B-Wing rapidly accelerated and jumped into hyperspace.

**Home One**

The space battle was rapidly beginning to fall apart. Exhausted from the labor to try and rush the Death Star's construction, and kept in too tight a formation to counter the point blank range tactics that Ackbar was using in the attack on the Rebel fleet, several Imperial ships were now paying the price for their commander's mistakes. Much of Ackbar's focus had been on the Star Destroyer Avenger, as it had managed to avoid taking some of the worst hits that other Imperial ships took. That mostly came as other Star Destroyers moved to the Imperial Flagship's rescue.

But now things were changing. Two Star Destroyers had been destroyed by his fleet, misaimed shots by other Star Destroyers, and the masses of starfighters around the space battle. One had just been destroyed by a squadron of B-Wings alone. That gave the Mon Calamari admiral some sense of pride. And nearly all of the remaining Star Destroyers were seriously damaged or at worst disabled. Their battles had moved into the part of the plan in which they were supposed to simply buy time for the fighters and recovering the commandos.

"We've got to give the fighters more time," Ackbar commented aloud and then commanded, "Concentrate all fire on the Imperial Flagship!"

And Ackbar's command went to all the available ships in the area. Home One fired another series of turbolaser shots at the Star Destroyer. And from above and behind the Avenger, three A-Wings from Saber Squadron dove down on the Star Destroyer's shield projectors. All of them fired their laser cannons in rapid succession and pulled away. The last fired a pair of concussion missiles into the shield projector and it exploded as the A-Wing banked away.

On the Avenger, Grand Admiral Teshik and Captain Needa were nearly thrown from their feet under the bombardment.

"We might want to consider a retreat, sir," Needa advised weakly, "we're losing too many. Send a message to the Death Star, advise the Emperor to get to his shuttle, and we'd take him back to Coruscant."

"We were ordered to hold our trap..." Grand Admiral Teshik began to growl.

"Admiral, Captain," a damage control officer reported, "we've lost our bridge deflector shields."

"Intensify our forward batteries," Teshik ordered, "I don't want anything to get through."

Needa nervously stood up and looked out the front bridge windows to watch the Avenger's remaining laser cannons take out a Y-Wing and an X-Wing. An A-Wing followed behind them, but the Star Destroyer's shots only winged it and it accelerated at suicidal speeds toward the Avenger's bridge.

"Intensify forward fire power!" Teshik screamed desperately.

"Too late!" Needa answered and dove into one of the two crew pits.

As he did so, the A-Wing crashed into the bridge and exploded, its fuel and munitions killing everyone on the ship's bridge. The blast also wrecked havoc on the Avenger's navigation controls, as the ship began to drift downward away from Home One and another Mon Cal Cruiser that had been firing on it. Unfortunately for the crew of the Avenger, it was crashing toward another Star Destroyer.

From the bridge of Home One, Ackbar sat back in his chair as the Avenger crashed into the other star destroyer, destroying both vessels utterly.

"We just might win the entire battle, Admiral!" Home One's captain cheered to him.

"Indeed," Ackbar nodded.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera**

The battle was going bad, very bad. Teshik's fanatical obedience to Palpatine's trap had failed and cost the Empire the day. Lieutenant Pellaeon could clearly see that. He had watched the destruction of the Avenger and the Tyrant in their collision, taking the total number of Star Destroyers destroyed up to five, a fourth of the entire fleet brought to Endor, and there were at least four more that were so badly damaged that they were not going to escape the battle. On top of this, he could see shuttles beginning to depart the Death Star and jump into hyperspace.

"Captain, we must retreat," Pellaeon urged, "the battle is lost and nothing can be gained by remaining here."

"And what of the Emperor?" the captain growled.

"I'm just getting a communiqué from the Death Star," a communications officer spoke up, "It's from Declann... the Emperor is dead. He went to get him to evacuate and found him dead in a fallen elevator."

"We must retreat," Pellaeon urged, to conscious of the shape of the Imperial fleet to let the news of the death of the Emperor sink in.

The Chimaera's captain, however, was enraged.

"Retreat after they murdered the Emperor!" he roared, "No we-"

He was cut short as T.I.E. Defender that had been heavily damaged by an X-Wing that was chasing it slammed into the bridge of the Chimaera. The T.I.E. Defender lacked the explosive fuel and the bullet shape of an A-Wing, but it still blasted the front of the bridge to the Chimaera away. The explosion caught the Chimaera's captain and threw Lieutenant Pellaeon back between the crew pits. For a moment, he feared they would all be sucked into space, but security force fields held.

Pellaeon got up and turned to the communications officer who was clutching at his control panel.

"Open a channel to the fleet," Pellaeon ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Once it was open, Pellaeon cleared his throat and prepared to give the largest scale order he had ever given.

"To all ships of the First Imperial Fleet, this is Lieutenant Gilad Pellaeon of the Chimaera," Pellaeon spoke, "I must regrettably inform you that Rebel saboteurs have killed the Emperor and state the obvious that we have lost the battle. For the preservation of all Imperial forces that can be saved, I am taking command of the fleet. All ships that are capable are to retreat to the Annaj System."

Pellaeon paused and looked at the faces of the Chimaera's surviving bridge crew.

"I repeat, all ships that can move, retreat to Annaj," Pellaeon repeated the order.

"Shall we hang on to rescue the crews of the disabled ships, sir?" an ensign asked him as the channel closed, "Not all of them have abandoned ship already."

Pellaeon glanced out and watched as a Star Destroyer preparing to jump was crippled by the blast of a seismic charge and several turbolaser hits.

"We wouldn't survive," Pellaeon said slowly, "set course for Annaj."

"Yes, sir."

**The Death Star**

The panic among the crew of the Death Star gave Anakin an easier go of escaping the station. He watched as nearly two squads of stormtroopers run past him without giving the blond Jedi a second thought. It was a sign that the battle was rapidly being lost and they were attempting to flee. As he arrived in the hanger, he found himself confronted by an Imperial Grand Admiral and his staff.

"Going my way?" Anakin quipped as he approached.

"You!" Declann turned, "You're the one that killed the Emperor!"

"Yes," Anakin answered, "and now I am asking that you surrender to Rebellion forces."

"Kill him!" Declann roared in rage, as if demanding revenge for the death of the Emperor.

Anakin sighed, knowing that the man's desire for revenge wasn't entirely necessary. He could still feel Palpatine's spirit trying to break free. Much of what he was doing was based off of the power he had in the Force. But even as he felt himself weakening, he wasn't about to give this Grand Admiral the satisfaction of killing him.

None of the staff officers were stormtroopers or were wearing an officer's armor, and Anakin easily threw the first two through the force and through the force field that kept the vacuum of space from killing anyone in the hanger. The remainder were fell victim to his lightsaber. As Anakin finished off the last staff officer, he realized that the Grand Admiral had used the fight as a distraction to board the last shuttle in the hanger. He rapidly rushed and just managed to board it himself.

Anakin stumbled forward as he felt the shuttle take off. He found the Grand Admiral in the pilot's seat and slowly piloting the ship away. He let him go for a moment, to make sure that the shuttle would be clear of the Death Star's destruction. Once that was done, he tapped the Grand Admiral on his shoulder. The Admiral looked up at Anakin and gulped.

"Hello," Anakin said weakly, "I'm afraid I need to commandeer your shuttle."

Anakin then used the Force with enough strength to get the Imperial Admiral to pass out. With Grand Admiral Declann out cold behind him, Anakin took over piloting the shuttle and began to land the craft on Endor's surface.

As the Imperial fleet broke and ran, and Anakin escaped the Death Star, Lando piloted the Millennium Falcon through the maze of tunnels that lead into the Death Star's inner core. The Rogues were right behind them, and all of them were going as fast as they could go, given the circumstances. Despite the narrow nature of the Falcon between its ventral and dorsal hulls, the size of the manufacturing tunnels were still enough to make it a very tight squeeze for the Falcon to fit into. In fact, the Falcon had crashed into one section of the tunnels. It was only a glancing blow, but the Falcon had lost its sensor dish and its top quad gun.

"That was too close," Lando commented as they flew on toward the strongest power source on their sensor screens.

"There it is!" Nien Nuub pointed to a large open chamber ahead of them.

"Yeah," Lando nodded, and then relayed his orders to the Rogues, "Okay, divide between main generators and the power regulator on the north tower."

"Rodger that," Wedge answered and lead the X-Wings in their charge.

The Rogues all fired a barrage of Proton Torpedoes at the two target sources. With that done, they rushed around the Falcon and went into another manufacturer's tunnel. Lando kept the Falcon at a slightly slower pace to line up his concussion missiles for a shot. Once they were ready, he fired them and rounded the main power generator. As the Falcon reached the manufacturer's tunnel, the Death Star's power generators collapsed and exploded, unleashing a chain reaction that Lando was now desperately trying to outrace.

Various components of the Death Star exploded in front of them, but the real mass of flames and explosions remained behind them. Lando kept the Falcon at its fastest speed and actually fired concussion missiles at the tunnel in front of him when it looked like it might be too low. The small localized damage allowed Lando to get his ship into tight spaces without slowing down.

Soon he could see the black speckles of stars and space ahead of him.

"Come on..." Lando urged the Falcon forward, "...come on..."

The flames of the chain reaction going on behind him began to wrap around the Falcon and alarms to the ship's shields began to go off, but the Falcon managed to remain on the edge of it, and it successfully shout out of the Death Star like a bullet as the moon sized station exploded behind him.

"YEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lando cheered as they had escaped certain death.

Nien Nuub cheered with him, as the Battle of Endor ended.

**To Be Concluded...**


	33. Chapter 33

All the characters appearing in Star Wars are copyright George Lucas. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of TVfan.

The Saga of the Chosen One, Chapter 33

By TVfan

**Space Above Coruscant**

Kam Solusar brought the T.I.E. Scout he had stolen from Palpatine's hidden base on Byss out of hyperspace to find a massive warship in orbit around the planet. This was somewhat expected, as the Empire had other fleets of warships then the main battle fleet that, unknown to Solusar, had just been defeated at Endor. What Solusar couldn't tell, though was who controlled the massive warship. It was a massive ship, of the same class as the Executor, destroyed by the Rebels while it was under construction at Fondor. Just Anakin had guessed, the Super Star Destroyer as a CLASS of ships, and the Executor was not a one time experiment. But dealing with these ships would come later and in a changed galaxy, and for the moment that didn't concern Solusar. His interests were for the moment aimed at his own safety.

"Unknown Scout," came Jerec's voice over the communications link, "this is Inquisitor Jerec in command of the Super Star Destroyer, Vengeance. State your name and intentions."

"This is Kam Solusar," Solusar answered in a nervous voice as he slowly flew toward the warship, "I am returning as instructed."

"Ah... land in the main hanger bay," Jerec answered, "I will meet you there."

Solusar obeyed and slowly brought the scout fighter into the main hanger bay of the massive ship. As it docked in the landing claws on the ship, he found that Jerec was waiting for him.

"What is this?" Solusar wondered as he got out.

"A reward from corporate backers in the Imperial High Command," Jerec smiled, "You've completed the mission I sent you on?"

"Yes," Solusar answered.

"Excellent," Jerec smiled, "then you may well have saved the Empire."

**Home One**

Padme Amidala stood quietly on an observation deck on the Alliance to Restore the Republic's main flagship. Most of the Rebellion's government had gone with the refugees to Mon Calamari where they would avoid death should the attack on the Death Star was a failure, but she had remained. The battle at Endor was more for her then ending the tyranny that Palpatine had thrust on the galaxy, though seeing an end to that important for her.

There were times that she felt the war and everything bad that had happened was her fault. It had all begun with the blockade of Naboo when she was Queen. The Old Republic, struggling with corruption and tangled politics could do little. She had pleaded with the Senate to do something to curtail the Trade Federation's greed. But they were hampered it seemed, unless a stronger Chancellor could crush the corruption there. And so, she'd made a tremendous mistake. Instead of trusting Chancellor Valorum to argue a real case for Naboo's freedom... or instead of being bold in the first place, she called for Vote of No Confidence, which would see Palpatine become Chancellor of the Republic.

In the end, Palpatine did nothing to save Naboo. Saving Naboo was done by Obi Wan Kenobi killing Darth Maul, Anakin Skywalker destroying the Droid Control Ship, and the Gungans and her Palace Guards drawing the bulk of the droids away. Palpatine's election had done nothing, and the Trade Federation was never punished. Instead, Palpatine began building a power base, using what could have been classified as minor annoyances to create a crisis which would soon escalate into the Clone Wars. And Padme, then a Senator, watched as Palpatine used the war to increase his own power until he was powerful enough to simply end the Republic with a declaration. There were still times when she wondered if she done something different earlier, would Palpatine's rule be avoided and all the suffering Palpatine had brought on the galaxy be avoided.

But the past could not be changed, and light of the explosion of the Empire's Death Star outside the ship could show that Palpatine's tyranny was surely over. The reason that had her watching the battle and why she had refused to go to Mon Calamari were far more personal. Her son was part of the swirling space battle, which to some extent was still going on. Her daughter was on the forest moon, part of the battle down there. And her husband had surely done something to go after Palpatine directly. She wanted to make sure they would make it... and if not... she didn't want to go on without them.

Outside of Home One and just outside of the Death Star, Anakin was piloting the Imperial shuttle that he had taken in his attempt to escape the destruction of the Imperial battle station. Imperial Grand Admiral Declann lay in the back of the shuttle's cockpit, and his mission was now to make to either Home One or to Endor so that the Imperial Admiral could stand trial for his role in either Palpatine's rise or for Imperial atrocities committed.

As he pulled out of the Death Star, he noticed that the Imperial Fleet was beginning to break up, or retreat from the Endor area. He first wanted to fly to Home One, but he had only begun to move in that direction when the Death Star exploded. The shockwave and debris from the explosion caught the back engines of the shuttle and Anakin found himself piloting a crashing ship.

"Why do I always find myself in crashing ships?" Anakin questioned himself aloud and began doing everything to crash as gently as possible.

**Endor**

"We did it!" Han cheered outside the burning remnants of the Empire's bunker.

The Death Star had been visible from the moon's surface, even through the thick branches of the trees on the forest moon. To the Ewoks around them, the Death Star's destruction wasn't much of an issue. The Death Star itself had never threatened them and they didn't have the full awareness to realize that the Death Star's main weapon could have annihilated the moon and killed everyone on it. Still they celebrated along with the Rebel commandos, who owed the Ewoks their lives.

"Yes," Leia said simply, "Yes, we did."

Han caught an odd tone in Leia's voice even as the others celebrated the defeat of the Empire around them. He could see Chewie and Ahsoka conversing with some of the other commandos over their battle against the Imperial soldiers on Endor. It was supposed to be a time of triumph and joy. Yet, Leia sounded almost sad... and accepting of something. Of course it might be some sort of Jedi thing that Han would never understand, but still, something seemed off.

"Is something wrong?" Han asked her.

"Huh... what...?" Leia glanced back to him.

"You seemed a bit distant... one could even say accepting of some great tragedy," Han told her.

"Nothing's wrong, I suppose," Leia sighed, "It's just... there is something in the Force that doesn't feel right. It should. The Emperor is dead... but it doesn't."

"Is this about your father?" Han asked, "I'm sure he wasn't on that thing when it blew."

"He wasn't," Leia answered, "It's as I said... I don't know what this is."

Han was about to say something when he heard Chewbacca growl something to him.

"Han, look!" Chewie growled to him in his own language, which Han understood.

Han turned and looked up to see a small craft descending to Endor's atmosphere. It looked like it was on fire, but that could simply be from it's speed of entry. Even still, something didn't seem right about that ship.

"Is that what you sense that isn't right?" Han asked to Leia.

Leia paused and glanced to Ahsoka, who was following the line that the crashing ship was making.

"Yes..." Leia said slowly and then broke into a run with Ahsoka, Han, and Chewie following.

"You hold here in case Admiral Ackbar sends someone down!" Han called back to the commandos.

**Home One**

On the Rebel flagship, Admiral Ackbar was busy keeping tabs on the reports coming in from the battle at Endor. Every capital ship had sustained some damage of some kind, but so far it appeared that none of the Mon Cal Cruisers had been destroyed, though three of them would need serious repairs and would be out of action for quite awhile. The ships that the Empire had destroyed were either lighter gunships that were employed to defend the Rebellion's bigger ships from starfighters or lighter cruisers and frigates.

"We were unimaginably lucky, Admiral," Home One's captain said to him, "Not only have we won... but most of the fleet is in tact."

"Essentially," Ackbar nodded, "but we'll need a few moths to repair the ships that are damaged... and half of our main Mon Cal ships will need to go back to Mon Calamari for their repairs... and the bulk of the Imperial Fleet is still out there. We've won a great victory here, yes... but the war is far from over."

"Without the Emperor, though, they will fall," Home One's captain replied, "I'd think that is worth a celebration."

To that Admiral Ackbar nodded, "Indeed it is."

"What about the crippled Star Destroyers?" Home One's captain wondered, "and the T.I.E. pilots that weren't killed when their fighters were destroyed?"

"The T.I.E. pilots will be recovered," Admiral Ackbar answered, "and so far it seems the Imperial crews of the Star Destroyers they've stranded here are surrendering. The crews will be taken prisoner... and as for the Star Destroyers themselves, that will depend on whether or not they can be repaired enough to get to a real shipyard..."

"The Alliance using the Star Destroyers?" Home One's captain gasped.

"They're good ships," Ackbar sighed, "and the shipyards at Mon Calmari can not produce enough large warships to match the Empire's numbers... besides, most of our craft are of Imperial designs... one has to appreciate the irony of using the Empire's own weapons to destroy them."

Home One's captain chuckled slightly to that.

The hanger on Home One was a fairly different scene from the scene on the bridge. The starfighters couldn't play in the taking of prisoners from the Star Destroyers or even the T.I.E. pilots, and with no active Imperial Starfighters left in the area, the starfighters all began to return to Home One. As Luke brought his X-Wing into the hanger on Home One where Rogue Squadron was based, he found he someone waiting for him.

"Are you okay, mother?" Luke asked as he got out of his X-Wing and R2 was getting of the starfighter's droid socket.

"I'm fine, Luke," Padme gave a soft smile, "Just making sure that my family survived all of this."

He felt her worry and moved to give her a soft hug between mother and son. As far as he could tell, they had made it.

"Everything will be fine, mother," Luke assured her, "The Emperor is gone and with him, the Empire will fall."

"I'm sure you're right," Padme gave a soft smile, "but aren't I still entitled to worry a bit about my family?"

"I suppose," Luke shrugged and gave a slight smile.

Padme didn't get much longer to enjoy seeing her son alive as the rest of Rogue Squadron came over and began to voice their congratulations to Luke.

"We got 'em!" Biggs cheered as he and Wedge lifted Luke onto their shoulders.

"No more Empire!" Wedge cheered.

"Come on, guys, you did more then me to defeat this Death Star," Luke told them.

"Maybe," Hobbie said with a smile, "but still, we won! That calls for drinks all around doesn't it? Celebrate?"

"We'll throw a victory celebration never before seen!" Wedge nodded, "Fireworks, flyovers..."

He then glanced to see Padme standing quietly by Luke's X-Wing with Artoo joining her.

"Stuff like they've shown a lot in the holos about the Battle of Naboo," Wedge spoke, as if to get Padme involved, "Your mom could tell us how accurate they are."

"Most of the Imperial made movies of that battle are inaccurate," Padme spoke up, partially intrigued by the fact that Luke's squadron mates would know of a battle that occurred before they were born, and that they knew she was involved in it, "they tend to over hype the contribution of my old Palace Guards. They also remove the Gungans from the victory celebration over the Trade Federation. The real heroes of that battle were Luke's father and the Jedi Knights Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn... and the Gungans played a very important role in the battle."

"You were there, though right?" Wedge wondered.

"Yes, yes, I was," Padme nodded, "I was still Queen then."

"So we could hold some celebration like that?" Wedge wondered.

"You'd have to clear things with the Admiral," Padme answered.

"I should have known I'd find you here," came a new voice.

Padme turned to see Mara Jade standing quietly by, looking up to Luke, still being carried on Wedge and Biggs' shoulders.

"You can set me down, guys," Luke said to them.

Wedge and Biggs complied and the Rogues began to move off for a moment. Luke thought he heard a couple of them snicker about him hanging out with his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry if they've irritated you," Luke spoke.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, Luke," Mara gave a sigh, "I mostly wanted to see if I could make you squirm a little."

"Make me squirm?" Luke answered, beginning to sound nervous.

"Isn't that all you Rogues do? Crack jokes at one another?" Mara teased again.

"And shoot down starfighters," Luke answered.

Mara only shook her head and laughed a little. Padme watched quietly as the two young Jedi interacted, albeit awkwardly.

"It's good to see you alive, Luke," Mara said after a moment.

"It's good to see you alive too," Luke answered, "and... uh... you did quite well going after the Star Destroyers..."

"And you their starfighters," Mara slowly nodded, "even their Defenders..."

"They were tough, though," Luke commented slowly.

"So were the Star Destroyers," Mara nodded.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" came holler from where the rest of the Rogues had moved to.

Mara looked up to see that they hadn't left the hanger. They finally scurried off when Mara glared at them.

"I'm sorry if they're starting things you don't want started," Luke said after a moment.

"Some things may have begun before them... or at least seen before they could," Mara commented. Luke looked on puzzled. "Before I even grew up really... when I was still a kid... I had visions of you and I in the future."

"Oh?"

"We were together," Mara said slowly, "and we had a child in these visions."

"I'd never force myself on you," was the first thing Luke said.

Mara only shook her head, "You're too much of a Farm Boy to force yourself on anyone..."

"Sorry."

"At first I thought these visions were set in stone... that they couldn't happen," Mara commented, "In time... I could see that things could be changed. My visions were only a possible future..."

Luke wisely stayed quiet this time.

"But when you volunteered to take on those Defenders in this battle... a good part of me was afraid you wouldn't make it," Mara said slowly, trying to sound tough, and largely failing, "... it's like I've realized some things... you may be a Farm Boy who's rather naive about a lot of things... but yet...you're brave..."

"You're attracted to me?" Luke asked, half surprised half confident.

"Don't let it go to your head, Farm Boy," Mara answered, "but yes... it's all strange... I feared those visions at first, thinking I would be forced into them..."

She gripped Luke to her in a hug.

"Now though... I want those visions to be real," Mara said slowly, "so I guess I'm laying my claim to you... you're MY Farm Boy, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Luke said with a rather dopy grin.

"Good," Mara answered and delivered what was Luke's first kiss.

**Endor**

The ship that crashed turned to be an Imperial Shuttle that made a rather rough landing about a mile or so to the west of where the Imperial base on Endor had been.

"Someone who escaped the Death Star before it blew?" Han wondered as he drew his blaster.

"I don't think so," Leia said nervously.

"This more of your Force stuff?" Han asked.

"Possibly," Leia gave an answer as they came closer.

Han only gave a sigh and turned to Ahsoka and Chewbacca, who had got there before he and Leia did.

"Are any hatches open?" Han asked.

"No hatches are open, but I think the main windshield was shattered when it hit the trees," Ahsoka reported, "I haven't gotten up there, yet."

The Togrutan Jedi made it up onto the top side of the crashed shuttle as Han and Leia reached Chewbacca. The Wookie looked rather nervous over something that he smelled, and Han could see it.

"What is it, Chewie?" Han asked him.

Before Chewie could answer, Ahsoka gave a gasp that was heard by everyone outside the fallen shuttle.

"Oh my stars..." Ahsoka gasped.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"You guys might want to get up here," was Ahsoka's only answer.

Leia and Han were quick to scramble up to where Ahsoka had climbed to with Chewie following close behind. Ahsoka looked rather fearful and simply pointed down into the cockpit. Leia looked in, and found slumped in the pilot's chair and unconscious was her father, Anakin Skywalker. His skin and clothing was covered in several electrical burns of varying degrees of seriousness and his breathing appeared weak.

"We need to get him back to where our shuttles will come," Leia spoke quickly, "get him to Home One."

"Is there anyone else in there?" Han wondered.

"It looks like there's an Imperial Grand Admiral slumped on the floor behind him," Ahsoka answered, "but I think he's in much better shape, health wise."

"Let's get them out of there then," Han said, "Hopefully we can get your dad to medical treatment and the Imp to stand trial."

"Hopefully," Leia said slowly in a tone that sound relieved in any way.

They made their way into the cockpit and began their work. Leia and Ahsoka did their best to get Anakin out, though they had to use the Force to do so. They feared physical contact with some of the more serious burns would do him additional harm. Han ultimately handed Grand Admiral Declann to Chewie, who carried the Imperial Grand Admiral over his shoulder like he was a sack of grain. Once out, they rapidly made their way to the rest of the Rebels and where the Ewoks were still cheering the destruction of the Death Star.

C-3PO came with the Ewok chief that had hosted the Rebels in his village before the battle and had volunteered the help of his tribe and apparently the help of many of the other tribes in the area. The protocol droid found them collecting around the burning remnants of the 'backdoor' to the bunker. Many of the Ewoks were still voicing their cheerfulness at defeating the Imperials. They were quick to share their excitement with their chieftain.

"This is a glorious day," the Ewok chief said in his language, "the end of the ghost soldiers."

"I still worry about what this has done to your people," Threepio answered, "a million of them must have killed or wounded..."

"After the sins they committed, Goldgod, and the offenses they made, NO price is too much," the Ewok chief answered, "Our people will recover."

Threepio nodded politely. The Ewoks seemed to think him a god of some sort, no matter how many times he tried to explain he wasn't. While the chief moved to talk with the other Ewoks, he moved to talk to one of the commandos.

"Excuse me, sir," Threepio spoke, "Might I inquire as to how Master Solo and Mistress Leia and the others are... or to where they are?"

"They went to go investigate a shuttle that crashed near here," the commando answered, "Actually good to see you. You can tell us what the little fuzz balls have been saying."

"Mostly they are thanking you for assisting them against the 'ghost soldiers' as they've 'named' the Imperials," Threepio answered.

"At least someone is thanking us," the commando shrugged, making a joke that Threepio did not entirely understand.

He had no time to really say anything as a Rebel shuttle began to slowly land in the nearby area. At the same time Han's group returned to the area. Threepio turned and only gasped to see them carrying an unconscious and wounded Anakin as well as an unconscious Imperial Admiral, the exact rank Threepio didn't know.

"Oh dear! The maker!" Threepio said nervously as he came forward.

"He'll be fine, Threepio," Ahsoka assured him, though the tone of her voice didn't sound all that confident.

"We need to get him to Home One," Leia added.

"Oh dear," was all Threepio could say.

**Home One**

"So?" Mara asked Luke after pulling back.

"I... I..." Luke stuttered, not really sure what to say. He had enjoyed the kiss, and he found Mara to be very beautiful, but he didn't know what to say.

Mara only gave him a questioning look as Luke fumbled with what to say. Eventually he was able to process a response.

"I think you're very beautiful," Luke finally managed to say something.

On the bridge, Admiral Ackbar was in a more serious conversation. With the Death Star destroyed and the Emperor likely dead, he had to inform the rest of the Rebellion's leaders of the victory.

"Destroyed, you say, Admiral?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes, and the bulk of the Imperial Fleet destroyed or crippled," Ackbar nodded, "those that weren't destroyed have fled."

"They'll probably show up again," Garm Bel Iblis answered from his position in the holographic projection, "This might help us greatly in assuring ultimate victory... but Palpatine put a fair amount of structure into his Empire that will be tricky. The worst may be over... but I fear the war is far from over."

"I'm sure," Ackbar nodded, "I've already taken steps to insure that our damaged ships return to Mon Calamari for repair as soon as possible. We'll also try to see if we can repair the Star Destroyers the Imperials have surrendered repaired enough to move them..."

"Throw more of the Empire's own tech at them?" Iblis chuckled.

"It would ease the burdens on our shipyards when it comes to building ships," Ackbar nodded.

"You've done a lot to help us restore democracy to the galaxy, Admiral," Mon Mothma spoke, "so you have our thanks. How is Padme?"

"I would believe that for moment she is checking in on her family," Ackbar answered.

"Hopefully they've all made it," Bail Organa commented.

Admiral Ackbar nodded. The size of the battle that had been fought at Endor made it clear to him that there were a good many families that would have lost someone. Unfortunately, it was still far to early to know exactly who was dead or wounded.

"How safe is the area around Endor, now, Admiral?" Mothma asked.

"The Endor system is safe and free of Imperial ships," Ackbar reported, "If you wish to come here to make the announcement, the system is clear."

Meanwhile, Padme stood quietly by waiting for some sign that Anakin and Leia were okay. Luke and Mara had left for the moment, though Padme assumed it was probably to get cleaned up. Shuttles had been dispatched to recover the strike team on Endor, and Padme now waited for their return. After a few moments, a lone shuttle came into the hanger she was in. It wasn't assigned to this particular hanger, but Padme did know it was the shuttle that had gone down to the forest moon, based off of its communications with Home One's 'space traffic control'.

"Why is it landing here?" Padme wondered.

She had expected to move to one of the other hangers as the shuttle came in, but it didn't go to them. It came the hanger that Rogue Squadron and a couple of other starfighter squadrons were assigned to. It had come to where she was waiting and almost seemed to be in a fairly big hurry. She began to approach the shuttle as its main ramp came down. The first exit the shuttle was Leia, and she seemed surprised to see Padme standing there.

"Mother!" Leia gasped, "I didn't know you were here..."

"Evidently," Padme commented, "I'm here to make sure everything and everyone is alright. It is good to see you well."

Leia gave a have nervous sigh, which Padme caught.

"Leia, what is it?" Padme asked.

"Please promise me you'll be calm," Leia spoke slowly as she came down the ramp.

"I am calm," Padme answered, puzzled at why Leia was speaking this way, but knowing that something wasn't right, "What is wrong? They didn't kill Han did they?"

"Han is fine, mother," Leia spoke, "It's..."

At that moment Padme looked passed Leia to see Ahsoka moving a medical capsule through the door. Laying unconscious in it, with very labored breathing was Anakin.

"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed in horror, "What happened? Anakin, speak to me!"

"He went to confront the Emperor before the battle began," Ahsoka said nervously, "he felt that Palpatine would surely sense that his planned ambush had failed if he weren't distracted by something else. Leia and I argued to let us go with him, Mrs. Skywalker, but he refused."

Padme wanted to go to him, but found herself being restrained by Leia.

"We need to get him to the medical bay," Leia said firmly, "Quickly."

And that was when Padme knew why they had come to this hanger. Home One's main medical bay was close by. Far closer then it would have been had they landed in another hanger.

"Right this way," Padme urged, "hopefully he'll be alright. He has to be alright... and someone needs to get word to Obi Wan. Have him come here."

Padme moved beside the medical capsule while Ahsoka moved to push it along. Leia was quick to follow, when she felt Han's hand grasp her arm. She turned to him.

"Chewie and I gotta report to the Admiral," Han spoke, "Let him know how the battle on Endor went... probably tell him about some of the Ewok celebrations that Threepio was chirping about."

"I know," Leia nodded.

"I'll try to be as quick as I can and will meet you back in the Medical Bay," Han offered, "I don't think I can do much..."

"It'll be good just to have you there, Han," Leia said weakly, "Go on. I'll see you shortly."

**Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera**

In route to Annaj, Gilad Pellaeon sat quietly as the wounded Imperial Fleet fled from the victorious rebels. The Death Star was destroyed, at least four Imperial Star Destroyers were destroyed and another four or five crippled and unable to escape the Rebels. And with them, Emperor Palpatine was dead, killed on the Death Star by Rebel saboteurs. The 501st Legion was either dead or soon to be taken prisoner on Endor. The Battle of Endor was easily the greatest single defeat the Empire/Old Republic had ever suffered in its lengthy history. No other defeat had produced results such as this.

"This victory will legitimize them," Pellaeon though to himself as he sat in his quarters, "and many that could reform things and actually make things better will turn to them."

Of course in spite of the defeat, Pellaeon did feel a strange sense of freedom. Like the Emperor had some spell over the men that had served him. Everything that had been done had been aimed at some Sith sorcery nonsense or these superweapons. All of them fool's errands. And it was foolish orders that had doomed them. The crew men of the fleet were exhausted from pulling construction shifts on the Death Star when the battle began. And to further things along, Teshik had kept the fleet in a tight blockade formation which the faster Rebel capital ships had used to their advantage. Had the men been rested and prepared for battle... and had they moved into a battle formation, Pellaeon was certain the Rebels would have been defeated, or at least suffered heavier loses to win.

"Sith worshiping fools," Pellaeon grumbled, "they wanted to win and decided to ignore any and all sound military strategy."

His sense of 'freedom' did not change Pellaeon's outlook on galactic politics. He still believed in maintaining a continuous and unbroken government. It began with the Old Galactic Republic, which became the First Galactic Empire when Palpatine had deemed things to be too dangerous or too corrupt to keep things as they were. Whether the government was a democracy or a monarchy, mattered little to Pellaeon. What mattered was continuality. He knew that various Imperial officers had committed atrocities, and he could honestly think that in time the Emperor had made some mistakes... or perhaps had outlived his 'usefulness' to the Empire.

But he could not justify the Rebellion. Had mistakes been made and had some of the wrong people found themselves in powerful places? Yes, but destroying everything by Rebellion was not the answer, and everything would be destroyed. He glanced to something on his desk and then sighed.

"Everything has been destroyed," Pellaeon said with a sigh to no one.

He was looking at a couple of data pads that contained an unofficial promotion. Due to brave and competent service, he was due to be promoted, and he found that his captain had put in a good word for him. Before the fleet had deployed to Endor, word came down, unofficially, that he was to be promoted to Captain. The official promotion was scheduled to be given by the Emperor personally as part of a victory celebration over the Rebellion. The end result, though was not what was planned. The Empire had been soundly beaten and the Emperor was dead. Worse, his captain was dead, which meant that anyone who could officially promote him was gone...

Within the fleet, Pellaeon's only hope was for the Empire to stay together and that the High Command on Coruscant, mostly a Council of Moffs and Grand Admirals appointed by Palpatine, would hold things together and manage to get a regrouping effort done. And in doing so, word of Pellaeon's unofficial promotion would reach them, and they would make it official.

But Pellaeon didn't give any hope for that. That was where the mistakes that were in the Empire would come back to bite it. Pellaeon was privately sure that many regional Moffs, who had always struck him as greedy and overly ambitious, would break away. Without the Emperor to unite them and keep them under control, the Empire would fragment into smaller and weaker pieces. This might help the Rebels gain some victories here and there, but it would also allow others to grow stronger. Forces in the Unknown Regions, the Hutts, the Mandalorians, and who knew what else. Things would not be better in the near future, Pellaeon was sure of that... and he could likely kiss his promotion goodbye.

**Utapau**

The aftermath of things in the Second Battle of Utapau also seemed to be going the Alliance's way. While the planet lay under Delvardus's regional command, and was supposed to be defended by his forces, the Tarkin relative and Imperial 'Moff' didn't counterattack the Rebel force that had liberated the world. For the elderly Obi Wan Kenobi, this offered a great opportunity to strengthen the Rebellion's position.

Obi Wan wasn't sure if their position was strong enough for the long term, but for the time being, he figured that if Utapau could be allowed to recover, they might still make valiant allies, at least in the region. And as he talked with local Utapauans, he had found that liberating the planet had another plus side to it. Apparently Palpatine had a storehouse in another section of the planet. What was there was unknown, but it was a storehouse which might aide in the Rebellion's recruitment efforts.

He had been so busy in dealing with affairs on Utapau that he had not received any notice on the victory at Endor. However, as he was dealing with a few minor talks, a Rebel officer came up to him. He seemed rather urgent about something.

"General Kenobi! General Kenobi!" the man said urgently.

"Yes... is something wrong?" Obi Wan asked patiently, "has the Empire counterattacked our thrust here?"

"No, sir," the officer answered, somewhat nervously, "It's an urgent message. From Endor."

"Endor..." Obi Wan said slowly, paused and then turned to the Pau'an who was apparently the administrative leader of the Utapauan peoples, "Please excuse me."

"It is no problem, Master Jedi," the Pau'an replied, "merely wishing to give you my thanks for freeing this planet and that Utapau will look forward joining your Alliance to Restore the Republic."

"That will be received well, thank you," Obi Wan nodded and moved to follow the Rebel officer. Once they'd gotten a fair ways away from the Pau'an, Obi Wan asked him the question that was on his mind, "what has happened at Endor? I assume the Death Star has been destroyed?"

"Yes, sir," the officer answered, "all reports indicate that the station was destroyed, the 501st Legion either dead or captured... or lost in Endor's forest, and Empire's main battle fleet defeated and practically crippled as a fighting force."

"That does sound like rather good news," Obi Wan commented, "So why does Admiral Ackbar wish to contact me so urgently?"

"The Admiral doesn't," the officer answered, "the person who has placed the call to you is Senator Amidala, sir."

That made him pause for a moment. Part of him wondered why Padme would be wanting to speak with him so urgently. He followed the officer to a shuttle and was soon back on his way the Peregrine, which had returned to a high orbit above Utapau. With the fighting there over, the LAATs were no longer needed for assaulting the planet... and for the most part, most of the Rebellions ground troops had already been returned to the Dreadnoughts they had come to Utapau on. Those that were still on Endor were only there to help the Utapauans get themselves back on their feet and for the moment. Rebel forces wouldn't remain on Utapau in great numbers unless asked or unless some major strategic objective in the area required using Utapau as a base. For the moment, Obi Wan didn't see that happening.

Upon returning to the Peregrine, Obi Wan was lead to one communications room where he found Padme's holographic image waiting. She did not look well. She looked afraid, worn, perhaps even heartbroken, which puzzled Obi Wan greatly. She had remained on Home One and had likely observed the battle there. And the officer had told him that the battle there had been a great success. If that was the case, why would she look so?

"Is something wrong, Padme?" Obi Wan asked.

"I fear so, Obi Wan," Padme said weakly, "I fear so..."

"What is it?" Obi Wan asked.

And then Padme said something that made Obi Wan, despite his age, despite his Jedi training, go pale with fear.

"It's Ani... I think he's dying," Padme said weakly.

**Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera, Over Annaj**

Pellaeon slowly made his way back to the bridge as the Chimaera dropped out of hyperspace. What remained of the Imperial fleet that had fought at Endor had reached Annaj, and for the moment would be 'safe'. How long it would stay that way was a different matter. Pellaeon was privately sure that a fair number of the officers that made up the Empire's main battle fleet would break away as they Empire did. The Captains would either take their ships to the Captain's home sector, or would join up with some Moff or higher ranking Admiral that he felt deserved the right to rule some portion of the galaxy. Few would consider retaining a united front.

"We've reached, Annaj, sir," a navigation officer spoke from one of the crew pits.

"How are our communications?" Pellaeon asked.

"Long range communications are still online, sir," the navigation officer reported, "though, you'll need to use the Captain's command room. The systems here on the bridge are no longer functional."

Pellaeon knew that, based on the hole that an exploding T.I.E. Defender had made around the Chimaera's bridge. He then sighed heavily. The Captain's command room... something he'd never officially get a shot use now, since the men that could make his promotion official were dead.

"Very well," Pellaeon sighed, "I will be there... we have to let Coruscant know what has happened."

He didn't bother to listen to the other officer's response and moved silently toward the ship's command office. An area where the ship's captain on routine patrols could plan out every operation the ship undertook in detail... or could review orders that came down from the Fleet's command. On the large scale though, that function was no longer needed. The Empire's main fleet had lost a fair number of ships that were costly to build and carried large crew requirements, and even more were heavily damaged and all but crippled... and even the ships that escaped Endor were badly damaged. For all intents and purposes, there was no fleet and no Admiral to command it. And with the Emperor gone, Pellaeon was unsure that the Chimaera could even get a local assignment. But still Coruscant had to be informed of the disaster that had just befallen and potentially destroyed the Empire.

Pellaeon activated the main holo-communicators and set the settings for the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. He waited patiently until a gaunt looking man in official robes appeared. This was Sate Pestage, the man who had been one of Palapatine's right hand men in his rise to power along with Mas Amedda, and was currently the Empire's Grand Visor, and with rumors of Darth Executor being dead, was the man who would take over for the Emperor.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Pestage demanded, sounding annoyed, "we are expecting word of the Emperor's triumph at Endor. The power of the Death Star is to be broadcast on all channels depicting the utter annihilation of the Rebels and an end to this war."

Another sign that that promotion would never come now.

"I am afraid, that it is that situation that I must report to you on," Pellaeon said slowly, "the victory did not happen and the Death Star has been destroyed."

"WHAT?" Pestage roared.

"And it gets worse," Pellaeon said slowly, "The Emperor was killed by Rebel saboteurs before the station was destroyed."

"And the casualties?" Pestage asked nervously.

"The Five hundred First Legion was completely routed in the field, with a total of one million men killed, wounded, or captured by the Rebels," Pellaeon said slowly, "The newly created Five hundred Second Legion suffered eighty percent casualties in the destruction of the Death Star. At Eight hundred thousand killed, wounded, and captured. Those that we recovered escaped in shuttles before the station was destroyed. The Empire's First Fleet has suffered the loss of four Imperial Star Destroyers destroyed completely. Another four were crippled and are now being taken as trophies by the Rebellion. And sixty percent of out starfighters were destroyed and their pilots lost with them. Total fleet casualties are approximately one point two five million men killed, wounded, or captured."

"Three point zero five million," Pestage said slowly.

"That is only a rough estimate given the known numbers available before the battle, and what I've been able to get from the other ship captains and officers on the fleet's surviving Star Destroyers."

Pestage gave a defeated groan. No casualties like that had ever occurred in a one day battle in the Old Republic/Empire's history, even in defeats. Some of the battles against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, particularly in the Outer Rim Sieges, produced total casualty counts that high, but those were lengthy battles lasting a month at the shortest and nearly a year at the longest, depending on how strong the CIS fortress was. And many different units commonly rotated in and out of these battles so that one legion wouldn't be worn down by these battles... Not even the destruction of the first Death Star had produced this many casualties in such a short period of time.

"Everything has changed, it appears," Pestage said slowly.

"Yes," Pellaeon nodded, "and the worst may be yet to come."

"I'm sure," Pestage nodded, "Once the fleet is ready, bring the entire fleet to Coruscant. We will need to regroup before the Rebels get bold enough to strike at the capital and insure that the Empire remains united."

"I'm not sure the fleet will follow me, sir," Pellaeon answered, "Officially speaking, I'm only a Lieutenant. Palpatine was scheduled to deliver my official promotion after the victory, which is now impossible... and even if it had been official, the promotion would have only made me a Captain, not responsible for the fleet."

"Needa effectively took charge of the fleet after the Devastator and Admiral Piett's death," Pestage answered, remembering reports he had briefed the Emperor on in the past, "Your promotion is official and the fleet will follow your orders until you arrive at Coruscant and an appropriate Admiral is found to command the fleet. That will be all CAPTAIN Pellaeon."

"Yes, sir," Pellaeon saluted and signed off.

With that over, and relieved to have his promotion made official, Pellaeon knew that getting the entire fleet to go to Coruscant would be impossible. The Empire had bred a desire to conquer and rule into many different officers, and was one of the problems Pellaeon had concerns with. Without the Emperor to keep them too afraid to go their separate ways, the fleet and the Empire were all destined to fragmentation and destruction.

**Home One, Over Endor**

Obi Wan flew as fast as he could to Endor upon hearing the report from Padme on Anakin's condition. He left Fenn Shysa to run things on Utapau with some of the other Rebel officers and rushed to Endor in an X-Wing that was part of the small wing of starfighters on the Peregrine. It lacked the high sub-light speed and maneuverability that the Eta-2 Actis Interceptor had in the Clone Wars, but the X-Wing was still an excellent ship in those qualities, and also possessed factors that made it an all around better starfighter. Stronger armor, shields, and also lacked the heavy maintenance requirements that its predecessor, the ARC-170. But, to Obi Wan, the fighter was merely transport between Utapau and Endor.

He found Padme waiting for him as he landed in one of Home One's hangers, looking distraught in many ways. Which he could understand. She loved Anakin deeply, and he had learned much from her on that love during the time that they were hiding on Alderaan. The Order's old rules had kept them apart and in secret, which gave them trouble, and when those rules were changed, they had to split up to protect their family from Palpatine. And now that it seemed likely that they were to get a chance at real happiness, Anakin was apparently dying. That had to be putting Padme through something awful and something Obi Wan could only guess at.

"It was good of you to come, Obi Wan," Padme said slowly.

"How is he?" Obi Wan asked, unable to hide his own nervousness.

"Not well," Padme answered weakly, "most of the burns were healed up with bacta patches... but he's still weak and growing weaker. Ahsoka and Leia have said that he went to make sure the Emperor couldn't escape the battle and succeeded in doing so, but it appears that he sustained fatal injuries or something. Nothing is working."

She was holding back tears, Obi Wan could sense that. Though he honestly wondered how he would keep from breaking down. Anakin had been his apprentice in the Jedi Order, and the two of them had been like brothers in the Clone Wars. Now the small boy that he had trained, who had been stronger in the Force then any other Jedi in the Order's history, was apparently dying. To Obi Wan, it shouldn't have had to be this way.

In the medical area, Anakin's eyes fluttered open to find Ahsoka, Luke and Mara, along with Leia and Han standing in one of the Rebellion's flagship's medical wards. He could feel that there were bacta patches on him to treat the aftereffects of Palpatine's Sith Lightning. Even with that, though, he still felt very weak. Much of that came from his anchoring Palpatine's spirit to him. The Sith Lord's spirit attacked violently from within him, but couldn't break free. All Palpatine's spirit could do was kill him... but in doing so, that would doom Palpatine as well. For as Anakin went into the Force's 'netherworld' so would Palpatine, and the Emperor would never threaten anyone again. His family would be safe from him forever. And in that, Anakin had an odd sense of peace.

"Are you alright, Master?" Ahsoka asked him first.

"In a way," Anakin coughed out, "Though I think that is the end for me."

"There's got to be something we can do," Luke spoke up, "something we can do to help..."

"There is nothing more that can be done," Anakin told him, "my journey... my destiny was always linked to defeating Palpatine. Yours, Luke, Mara, and Leia... yours will be around rebuilding the Jedi Order and truly restoring the Republic... and you'll have Obi Wan as a mentor for that... and Ahsoka can help you train the former younglings completely. And with them, the Empire will be finished."

"We wouldn't have gotten this far without you," Han spoke, "have to admit it... you've done a lot... and..."

"You have my blessing to marry Leia, if that is what you're after," Anakin chuckled weakly, "hopefully the two of you will get a better shot at happiness then Padme and I did..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" came Padme's voice from the door.

He turned his head to see Padme and Obi Wan there. Padme appeared to be in tears and Obi Wan actually appeared to be fairly close behind her in that department. Padme rushed to him.

"You'll be fine... you'll get better!" Padme clutched at him, "Please, Anakin! Don't say things like that! Get better!"

"Things will get better," Anakin answered, "You're strong, Padme. Far stronger then I ever imagined when I was younger... I never realized it, and if it weren't for Qui-Gon, I might have followed Palpatine trying to save you from my nightmares, not knowing that you were stronger then them..."

"So you and Obi-Wan have said..." Padme still clutched at him, "but... I love you, Anakin! Don't leave me! Please... please don't leave me! It'll break my heart..."

"I'm sorry, Padme," Anakin coughed again, he could feel his body growing weaker, "this is for you... I may go... but you and Obi Wan will go on..."

"I don't love Obi Wan. I love you," Padme answered.

"That wasn't what I meant," Anakin sighed, "Obi Wan... please..."

"I don't want you to die, either, Anakin," Obi Wan sighed, "I trained you from a small boy... and you were a brother to me in the Clone Wars... I loved you, as a brother would."

Anakin felt Padme clutch at him tighter. Anakin did love both them back, Padme as husband, Luke and Leia as a father, Mara and Han as potential "in-Laws", and Obi Wan as a brother. But he could feel that his time was rapidly growing shorter.

"I know... growing up you were like a father to me," Anakin said weakly, "hopefully I've made you proud..."

"Please, Anakin..." Padme begged, "Please stay with us..."

"I can not escape my destiny," Anakin said weak weakly, "I love you..."

And with that the room fell silent. Padme looked down as Anakin's eyes closed for the last time.

"Anakin?" she said weakly.

No answer came. Padme spoke again, desperate for some response. Some home that Anakin was still alive.

"Anakin!" Padme began to shake him physically, "ANAKIN!"

And with that she collapsed crying into his shoulder.

**A Few Hours Later**

The shuttle coming from Mon Calamari and carrying the Rebel Alliance's chief leaders landed to find things quiet and a strange sense of mourning going through the entire fleet. Some of that could be expected as the battle could not have been without some loss, and as it came in, the Rebellion's leaders did notice the obvious damage that was on every ship in the Rebel fleet as well as several wrecked Imperial Star Destroyers as well. But the Death Star was gone and so was the Imperial Fleet. Clearly the Battle of Endor was a victory for the Rebel Alliance. Yet, the only person waiting for them was Admiral Ackbar.

"Something is wrong," Mon Mothma said nervously as the landing ramp went down.

The others that were with them nodded. Most of the Rebellion's government had left Home One for Mon Calamari before the Rebel forces had moved to make the attacks toward Utapau and Endor to insure that if the Empire had won, the Rebellion would be ale to manage some recovery and move on. It wasn't expected that they would have an easy road, but it was expected that they would be able to recover and ultimately find some way to move forward... eventually. But they had won and the Empire would fall.

Yet things did not look right. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis had survived the battle by moving to Mon Calamari, the Rebellion's intelligence chief, Borsk Fey'lya had gone with them, to make sure that if something had gone wrong, the Rebellion would be able to build some political framework to recover from the a defeat. But the reports that had reached them had indicated that the battle had been won and there was no perceived need for recovery. But something still appeared to be wrong.

"We'd best go," Bail said to Mon Mothma, "Whatever is wrong, I doubt they'll tell us over a radio or comm.-link."

Mon Mothma nodded and stood up. She then moved toward the landing ramp as the others slowly followed her. In addition, the others then followed her. and made their way toward Admiral Ackbar who was waiting for them as they returned to Home One. As they did so, Mothma began the meeting with the question that was on her mind.

"You've done well Admiral Ackbar," Mon Mothma spoke to the Mon Calamari Admiral, "your victory here has surely restored peace to the galaxy."

"Yes," Ackbar nodded, "though not without an obvious cost."

"Yes," Mon Mothma nodded, "Hopefully we will be able to recover."

Ackbar nodded, "Yes... but some of the cost is a bit more related to the High Command and so forth."

"Is Padme..." Bail Organa gasped, knowing that Padme had remained on Home One during he battle.

"She is fine," Admiral Ackbar nodded, "General Skywalker, however, has died of wounds sustained confronting the Emperor directly. The Jedi believe that Palpatine would have escaped had he not done so."

"So as Palpatine is gone," Iblis commented, "besides, don't the Jedi believe that General Skywalker was their 'Chosen One'?"

"Yes," Organa nodded, "destined to bring the Force back into balance, if Obi Wan is correct. And Anakin was a good candidate to do so. The strongest Jedi ever..."

"And thus the 'Force' would be balanced then," Iblis commented, "Palpatine being the most powerful Sith and General Skywalker the most powerful Jedi. It is a shame that he can not enjoy the victory though..."

Mothma and Organa nodded. Anakin and Garm Bel Iblis had had their battles over things the Rebellion did and Iblis's criticisms of the Jedi Order's failure to detect and defeat the Sith before it was too late, but the Corellian Senator had no hatred of the Jedi Order. The sense that this result was not fair did hit all of them.

"How is Padme?" Organa asked after a moment.

"Not good," Ackbar said slowly, "If you wont her present for the announcement of the Empire's defeat, we will need to postpone things by a full day, at least."

"I think we only need one person for that," Mothma commented...

"Go on ahead," Iblis sighed, "you are the Rebellion's 'face'..."

Mothma only sighed.

"Where is Padme?" Organa asked, "I would like to give her my condolences."

"She and the Jedi haven taken Anakin's body down to Endor for Jedi burial," Ackbar answered solemnly.

"If you don't mind, I will join them," Organa spoke.

**Endor**

The pyre had been constructed of small tree trunks, branches, and dried moss and held together by various sinews. Much of this was provided by the Ewoks, who while they were still eager to celebrate the destruction of the Death Star, they did recognize and sympathize with the grief that the Skywalker family had for Anakin's death. Han traversed the galaxy back to Mon Calamari in the Falcon with Lando to retrieve Padme's family and they had just returned.

Padme wasn't doing much better, and her eyes were red with tears. She hugged Sola and her parents firmly, and tried hard to avoid breaking down, but Anakin had been the love of her life. And now after everything, he was gone. Obi Wan wasn't much better off. Memories of Anakin saving him his various, and at times klutzy, mistakes. The two of them flying through the battles over Coruscant to confront Count Dooku for the last time. While Padme had lost a husband, to Obi Wan, he had lost both a son and a brother. But, because Padme was too grief stricken to say anything, it fell to Obi Wan to give Anakin's final farewell. It wasn't something common in the Jedi Order's history, as the Order had taught its members that individuals were unimportant in comparison to the pursuit of peace. But Anakin was different. He was the Chosen One. He deserved that much.

"Today we say goodbye to a great Jedi and a good man," Obi Wan spoke softly and slowly, "he had his mistakes, as we all do... but he overcame them. He has done what very few... even among the Jedi... have ever done. And ultimately he has brought about something that the Jedi has long hoped and prayed for... balance within the Force. The Sith threat is now gone and dead forever. The Dark Side may remain... but the Sith who have deliberately used it to pervert and destroy are no longer a threat. All thanks to the man we have come to say goodbye to, Anakin Skywalker."

Obi Wan paused for a moment and then continued.

"But he was more then that," Obi Wan said slowly, "he was a husband and father. Who loved his family dearly. And I can proudly say that he was my brother. And we will all miss him very much."

The others nodded as Obi Wan then touched the torch to the pyre and they all watched in silence as Anakin's body was ceremonially burned as all Jedi were when they died.

**Coruscant**

Bells began to ring throughout the planet wide city. People were shouting and cheering. Mon Mothma had announced that the Rebel Alliance had defeated the Empire at Endor and that Emperor Palpatine's rule was over. There was again a call to join the 'Rebellion' and for all Imperial garrisons to surrender and present all records on their activities under Palpatine's rule. From the windows of the Imperial palace, Sate Pestage watched as the people fired off fireworks, attacked stormtroopers of the First Legion and began pulling down the three million statues of Palpatine that had been erected during the Emperor's rule. Pestage knew the fighting would go on, but he suspected that this was a sign of further troubles for him and the Empire.

**Naboo**

An elderly black skinned human looked out at the brightly lit square outside what had once been the offices of the Naboo Queen. Panaka had been placed as the Moff for Naboo's sector and had remained loyal to Palpatine. The man had held the Old Republic together through the Clone Wars, and he could never understand why Padme Amidala had sided with the Rebellion. Had she forgotten all the horrors that the CIS had brought on Naboo? The invasion? The later plague that was unleashed... even if it was on Gungans? He couldn't justify the destruction of Alderaan, but he did excuse it. As, if the Rebels hadn't fought, there would have been no need for its destruction.

But now, things were rapidly changing. He had seen Mothma's announcement on the death of Palpatine and the Empire's defeat at Endor and new things were changing. The very people that were out to destroy EVERYTHING in war had won. And to his great surprise the people of Naboo were cheering it. He could hear their chants and saw several waiving flags from the rooftops.

**Tatooine**

Owen and Beru Lars managed to catch Mon Mothma's announcement and gave a soft smile. The creation of the Empire had once been a godsend to Owen. It created some semblance of order on a wild planet like Tatooine. But ultimately, even that order seemed hollow. Crime was still rampant in the cities and the Imperial garrison did little to protect the moisture farmers from the Tuskans.

Owen did get his farm running again after returning to Tatooine, though he found that Anakin had apparently worked something out to get him the various supplies and even skilled laborers to do so. He guessed some of them were Rebel operatives, but it did get his farm running and even gave him the ability to talk with his step-brother when there was the possibility. And Owen figured that with the Emperor now dead, things would begin to change for the better.

**Bespin**

The citizens of Bespin all cheered, and cloud cars flew around Cloud City further spreading the news of the Emperor's demise. The planet had joined the Rebellion formally after Vader's death at Luke and Mara's hands there, and had been supplying the Rebellion with some of the raw materials that they needed. Much of it due to Lando Calrissian's efforts, and news of the Empire's defeat at Endor gave them the hope that the Empire would be able to retaliate against them.

**Endor**

And on the surface of the forest moon, the celebration of the victory that the Ewoks had been waiting for finally began. The death of Anakin Skywalker was a hard blow for the Rebellion, but the victory was greater then that, and everyone knew that Palpatine would never threaten anyone again. There were battles ahead, but there was a great sense of confidence. The Empire would fall and democracy would be restored.

And it was in that mood that many members of the Rebel Alliance came down to the forest moon and joined the Ewoks in their celebration. A few starfighter pilots even flew flyovers and launched fireworks as they did so, which seemed to delight the Ewoks that saw them. Han, Leia, Chewie, and Lando all shared stories on what had gone on in the battle while Ahsoka, Kira, and Obi Wan sat with Threepio listening to the various celebratory words the Ewoks had for them.

Padme had recovered enough to stand by, talking with her family and with Bail Organa over the best times she had had with Anakin... and promised that it would be those things she would try to cling to.

"Things look pretty good," Mara commented to Luke as she approached him leaning against the trunk of one of the trees the Ewok village had been built in.

"And a bright future is on the horizon," Luke commented, "how do you think we'll manage to train all the former younglings?"

"Reasonably well, I'd suppose," Mara commented and then decided to tease him a little, "of course the real test for us will be parenthood when we get that far."

"Let's wait until we get that far," Luke commented and then looked out to see something that made him smile, "look..."

Mara looked and then gave a smile and motioned for Kira, Leia, Ahsoka, and Obi Wan to come over. There were a few puzzled looks but they came nonetheless. And they approached to see three Force spirits there. One was Master Yoda, the Grand Master of the Old Jedi Order, and Mara's mentor. Another was Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi Wan's teacher who opened all of them to the details of the Emperor's evil. The last was Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. He had come, balanced the Force and then returned to it. And even while he wasn't physically there, Luke and Leia hoped his spirit would live on in the hearts and minds of all that heard his story.

**The End...**

Author's Note: I do have plans for a "sequel" of sorts, taking on the Alliance and the Empire's continued fight after Palpatine's death... but there are other projects I'm presently working on or have plans for and I do not know when I will get a sequel to this saga out.


End file.
